


This is an intervention

by Raquellu47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, PURA comedia, lo que debería haber pasado en realidad, y fluff, y mucha mucha tensión sexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 178,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: - Chicas – Amy habla finalmente, mirando a sus compañeras con una seriedad extraña en ella –, creo que es hora de que realicemos una intervención urgente. Tenemos hasta que vayamos al Mundial así que vamos a contrarreloj. Ya tengo un par de ideas sobre cosas que podemos hacer, pero si se os ocurre algo no dudéis en decírmelo. Como que me llamo Amy la Gorda que consigo que esas dos terminen juntas.- Amy… – interviene Stacie, los labios fruncidos –. Tú misma dijiste en primero que te llamabas Patricia.





	1. Las Celesbellas

**Author's Note:**

> El otro día me di cuenta de que dentro de unos meses hará un año que llevo escribiendo esta historia desde las sombras... No está terminada del todo, pero me parece que ya es hora de que la comparta con vosotros *sopla el polvo acumulado en este fic y lo cuelga*
> 
> Subiré un capítulo todos los sábados hasta que me quede sin material. De momento, sabed que tengo escritos 9 capítulos, así que esos están ya asegurados. Los demás... Bueno, maloserá. Rezaré para que la musas no me abandonen y pueda terminarlo sin haceros esperar mucho.
> 
> Dicho esto... ¡Espero que os guste! ¡A leer!

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay_

– Rihanna, Stay

* * *

 

Todo empieza la noche en la que Beca llega a casa con el maquillaje malamente retocado, como quien se limpia a ciegas los restos de rímel y eyeliner corrido en un intento de hacer pasar desapercibidos los ojos enrojecidos. Cierra la puerta tras ella con más fuerza de la necesaria, sobresaltando a todas las Bellas, reunidas en el salón para la noche de películas que celebran cada viernes si no hay un plan mejor.

Jessica – porque después del retiro quedó claro quién era quién – le pregunta si se quiere unir, invitación que Beca pasa completamente por alto al ir directa hacia las escaleras con la música tronando desde sus usados Beats.

Aunque, en realidad, el verdadero inicio de las cosas está en la primera noche que pasaron en el retiro regido por Aubrey. Porque, vale, Chloe hizo su confesión en un susurro dirigido solo para Beca, pero estaban en un espacio diminuto repartido de la mejor forma posible para que cupieran las diez chicas, y cada pequeño sonido llegaba con su eco hasta el último rincón de la tienda. No fue intencionado escuchar algo de más.

O sí.

Las Bellas no se caracterizan por su poco amor a los cotilleos, especialmente si dicha información atañe a sus capitanas y se la dan envuelta con lazo y todo.

Así que, sí, todo empezó esa noche en el retiro, pero la entrada dramática de Beca una semana más tarde es el desencadenante, la gota que colma el vaso.

Las chicas se quedan extrañamente calladas porque quizá Beca no es la persona con el mayor sentido del tacto del mundo, pero tampoco es maleducada. Por lo menos, no con ellas. Puede ser borde, demasiado sarcástica, cabezota o estresante, pero nunca maleducada.

\- Uy, alguien tiene un mal día – murmura Cynthia Rose antes de llenarse la boca de palomitas.

\- ¿He dicho algo malo? – Pregunta casi a la vez Jessica con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

\- Oh, no, Jess, no te preocupes – se apresura a calmarla Chloe, sonriendo de forma tensa, el ceño fruncido –. No ha sido tu culpa, probablemente ni te haya oído por llevar la música tan alta.

La rubia se relaja notablemente y asiente, apretando el cojín que tiene en el regazo.

\- Ya, mmm… Chloe, quizá deberías ir a hablar con ella – Amy la Gorda gira la cabeza para señalar hacia el rellano.

En realidad, su comentario es innecesario porque la pelirroja ya se está levantando antes siquiera de que la australiana abra la boca. La co-capitana de las Bellas deja de nuevo las piernas de Lilly, que habían estado reposando en su regazo, sobre el sillón, su rostro ausente como siempre que está pensando en algo diferente a lo que está haciendo.

\- Podéis ir viendo la peli sin mí.

Y con esa última indicación, gira sobre sus talones descalzos y sale del salón con rapidez, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos ágilmente. Para cuando llega a la buhardilla, los músculos de sus piernas están gritándole que les dé un respiro porque todavía están agotados por las dos intensas horas de ensayo. Entra cautelosamente en la habitación que comparten Beca y Amy, sus dedos marcando un ritmo nervioso en la barandilla mientras desliza la mano por ella antes de dejarla caer a un lateral de su cuerpo.

La DJ está hecha una bola en la cama, los cascos todavía puestos, encarando la pared. Chloe no le ve la cara, pero todo su lenguaje corporal señala de cincuenta formas diferentes que está llorando o, por lo menos, ha estado llorando hasta hace poco. Se muerde el labio, dubitativa. Sabe que Beca no lidia bien con las lágrimas, suyas o de otras personas, de modo que no se decide. ¿Debe acercarse y tratar de averiguar qué ha pasado o dar media vuelta y dejarla tranquila? Con cualquier otra persona no lo habría dudado ni un segundo, ni se habría parado a considerarlo.

Pero es Beca.

Su mejor amiga, su antítesis en todos los sentidos. No quiere presionarla demasiado, no ahora que han recuperado su antigua dinámica; pero, a la vez, tampoco puede soportar girarse y dejar que llore sola sin por lo menos tratar de ayudarla.

Cruza la distancia que la separa de la cama y se inclina sobre la menuda figura de la morena mientras se sienta en el colchón. La DJ da un brinco, rodando sobre su costado para encarar a la intrusa, los ojos abiertos como platos y la misma expresión que pondría un niño al que han pillado haciendo algo que sus padres le han repetido mil veces que no debe hacer.

\- Jesús, Chlo, casi me provocas un infarto – se queja con una mueca, posando una mano sobre su acelerado corazón brevemente antes de quitarse los cascos de las orejas y aprovechar para secarse las mejillas de forma disimulada.

La aludida sonríe y se encoge de hombros ligeramente, fingiendo que no se da cuenta del gesto.

\- Ya sé que mi belleza es infinita pero tampoco es para tanto.

Es extraño el aleteo de su corazón cuando ve la sombra de una sonrisa curvar las comisuras de los labios de la morena. Porque es gracias a ella, es algo que ha provocado _ella_ y le hace sentir orgullosa de sí misma. Aunque no es precisamente una sensación extraña, es algo a lo que ya está acostumbrada después de casi cuatro años sintiéndolo a diario. Eso sí, nunca dejará de sorprenderla.

Pero la sonrisa queda solo en un intento y Chloe no puede obviar por más tiempo que salta a la vista que Beca no está bien.

\- ¿Quieres hablar o prefieres que me vaya? – pregunta con voz suave, retirando un mechón marrón que se ha quedado pegado a la mejilla semi mojada de Beca y enganchándolo tras su oreja llena de piercings.

La DJ alza la mirada que ha mantenido clavada en una mancha en su colcha y la centra en los ojos azul bebé de su mejor amiga que parecen irradiar preocupación y ganas de ayudar. Literalmente. Puede notar esos rayos chocar contra su piel y filtrarse hacia dentro. Tiene que ser eso, es la explicación lógica a que de repente las palabras estén cayendo de su boca sin que ella tenga siquiera tiempo a procesar lo que está diciendo.

\- He cortado con Jesse.

Espera un grito incrédulo, o alegre, o enfadado. Un "¡aleluya!", una bofetada, un empujón que la tire de la cama para que vaya a enmendar su error. No sabe bien el qué, pero espera _algo_.

Algo que no llega porque Chloe se limita a parpadear varias veces mientras digiere la noticia. Y, de algún modo, esa falta de reacción hace que Beca se plantee si quizá su ruptura con Jesse es algo que su amiga veía venir desde hacía tiempo, si el propio _Jesse_ veía venirla y por eso no se había mostrado sorprendido cuando la morena dijo las fatales palabras.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – habla la pelirroja finalmente.

Es curioso, porque Beca odia contar sus problemas, pero con el estímulo necesario es como si le quitaran el tapón de la boca y una vez empieza, ya no puede parar el torrente de palabras. Se encoge de hombros, primero uno, luego el otro.

\- Era una fuente de estrés más – frunce el ceño. Sus dedos encuentran un hilo suelto en la colcha y comienzan a juguetear con él –. Una relación no debe transmitir esa sensación, no debe hacerte sentir como que tienes una obligación hacia la otra persona. Es algo que tiene que salir de ti por propia voluntad, ¿no?

No espera que Chloe conteste, es más bien retórico, pero aun así la pelirroja asiente, y Beca continúa tras una breve pausa, sintiéndose mejor consigo misma solo por esa pequeña muestra de simpatía y apoyo.

\- He estado tan agobiada este año, jesús, todavía lo estoy; y Jesse estuvo ahí para ayudarme, pero a la vez dejaba caer comentarios sobre cómo cada vez pasábamos menos tiempo juntos… Me hacía sentir culpable porque por más que trataba de hacerle encajar en mi horario, no parecía encontrar el momento adecuado. Se… – suspira, frustrada –, se supone que no debería ser así, se supone que debería estar súper excitada y ansiosa por pasar tiempo con él, que tendría que deshacerme de otras cosas para convertirle en una prioridad. Eso es lo que hago… – «Contigo».

El pensamiento la golpea con tanta fuerza que, (des)afortunadamente, la palabra se le queda atascada y nunca llega a ser pronunciada en voz alta. El completo significado de lo que ha estado a punto de decir cae sobre ella como un jarro de agua fría y no puede hacer otra cosa que quedarse mirando a Chloe con los ojos abiertos como platos y su corazón latiendo salvajemente contra sus costillas.

Dentro de su pánico, racionaliza lo que ha estado a punto de decir con una sencilla explicación: Chloe es su mejor amiga. Por supuesto que quiere pasar tiempo con ella, por supuesto que el mero hecho de que la pelirroja recurra a ella – antes que a cualquier otra persona – para entretenerse le hace sentir especial. Si ya no siente eso con Jesse, si lleva _tiempo_ sin sentirlo, será porque algo ha cambiado. Y si es sincera consigo misma, sabe con certeza que su relación con el Treble ya no es como era.

Reacciona cuando la pelirroja ladea la cabeza, entre curiosa y preocupada, porque ha sido bastante cantosa su forma de cortar la oración, y puede ver cómo los labios de su mejor amiga se fruncen antes de abrir la boca para hablar. Beca carraspea, fuerza a sus ojos a volver a su tamaño normal y agradece mentalmente al nudo de su garganta por haberle salvado de una _gran_ metedura de pata.

\- Eso es lo que haces cuando quieres a alguien – se corrige –, es así como debes sentirte, pero yo no me sentía así – sacude la cabeza –. No sé, supongo que el cliché que mejor lo explica es que ya no hay chispa entre nosotros, ya no siento lo mismo...

Chloe no dice nada, solo se limita a mirarla fijamente y con tanta intensidad que Beca siente calor extenderse por cada nervio de su cuerpo, seguido de una oleada de incomodidad y nerviosismo.

Hay silencios cómodos. Normalmente, Chloe y ella no tienen problema alguno en estar en silencio cuando están juntas – aunque Beca nunca lo ha considerado un silencio absoluto porque siempre hay un zumbido de fondo, como una tensión eléctrica en el ambiente. Con otras personas, el mismo silencio que comparte tan cómodamente con la pelirroja, está cargado de necesidad: necesidad de hablar, de tararear, de hacer un ruido irritante para que le manden parar; cualquier cosa con tal de romperlo.

Así se siente Beca ahora, lo cual le sorprende y le molesta a partes iguales, porque nunca ha tenido esa imperante necesidad con Chloe antes y no quiere empezar. Entonces, de forma breve, pasa por su mente la idea de que la pelirroja quizá no sabe qué decir – lo cual también sería una novedad…

¿Pero a quién trata de engañar? Es Chloe Beale. Incluso si no sabe qué decir, siempre sabe _qué_ _hacer_.

La co-capitana se tumba en la cama junto a la DJ, cuela un brazo bajo su cabeza y lo usa como gancho para atraer a Beca hacia ella. Es un movimiento arriesgado, ya que Beca tiene un grueso historial de reaccionar mal a las muestras de afecto que implican contacto físico, sin embargo, la pelirroja nunca se para a considerar las consecuencias de sus actos cuando se trata de situaciones así. Simplemente actúa.

Recoloca la cabeza sobre la almohada para que no se le clave el moño descuidado que sujeta su pelo y empuja a la DJ para que pase de estar sobre su costado a acabar medio tumbada sobre ella.

Cuenta mentalmente los segundos que pasan con Beca más rígida que una tabla de madera, sorprendida cuando ve que no le da tiempo a llegar a diez antes de la morena suspire profundamente, se sorba la nariz y esconda su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Chloe nota sus mejillas húmedas contra su clavícula y tiene que contener un estremecimiento ante el aliento caliente de Beca deslizándose por su piel.

\- Lo siento.

Deposita un beso sobre su pelo y su mejor amiga niega entre su hombro y su barbilla.

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo se lo tomó él? – pregunta Chloe, dubitativa.

\- No lo sé, la verdad. Estaba triste cuando nos despedimos, pero no pareció sorprenderle, ni montó una escena, ni siquiera trató de hacerme cambiar de opinión… Solo me dijo: "Si crees que es lo mejor, lo acepto". Quizá él también se había dado cuenta de que ya no era lo mismo.

La pelirroja decide no hacer comentario alguno sobre la actitud de Beca durante toda la semana, escurridiza y recluida en sí misma, sin contestar a los mensajes a no ser que fuera una emergencia – como ese pequeño accidente que tuvieron tratando de preparar una parte de la coreografía. Incluso las Bellas habían notado el cambio de actitud de la DJ. Si ella fuese Jesse, también lo habría visto venir.

\- Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy llorando – resopla la morena –. Supongo que se me ha juntado todo…

\- Mmm a veces lo único que necesitas es expulsarlo para quedarte tranquila de una vez.

Consciente de que Beca odia llorar enfrente de personas – porque demuestra que tiene un corazón sensible debajo de esa actitud de chica dura –, y aunque no le apetece nada, comienza el laborioso trabajo de desenredar sus extremidades de las de la DJ para dejarla sola.

\- ¿Qu-Qué haces? – inquiere esta, alzando la cabeza del hombro de Chloe para mirarla a los ojos. Lleva la confusión escrita en el rostro.

\- ¿Irme para que puedas desahogarte sin testigos? – contesta la pelirroja, el ceño fruncido. Su mano apunta innecesariamente hacia las escaleras.

Pero Beca no quiere estar sola. Darse cuenta de ese detalle le sorprende a ella misma más que a nadie.

Frunce el ceño ella también y se muerde el labio inferior, deliberando su próximo paso. Sabe lo que quiere, y cierta sombra de reticencia en los cristalinos ojos azules de su mejor amiga le demuestra que Chloe quiere lo mismo.

Es, probablemente, lo único que necesita para decidirse.

Usa esa fuerza que mantiene escondida en su día a día y que nunca falla a la hora de sorprender a la gente – siempre hay algún listillo que pregunta lo típico de "¿cómo puede haber tanta fuerza en un cuerpo tan pequeñito?". Por suerte, la pelirroja no es así. Solo abre mucho los ojos, asombrada, cuando el codo que ha usado para incorporarse cede bajo la presión que ejerce la DJ sobre sus hombros y su espalda choca con el colchón con un pequeño rebote. Chloe casi tiene ganas de pellizcarse cuando, milésimas de segundo más tarde, Beca enreda sus piernas otra vez en la misma cómoda postura de antes y esconde la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Sus labios rozan la piel de su clavícula y Chloe se estremece sin poder evitarlo. La morena suspira y a la co-capitana se le erizan los pelos de los brazos. Una sola palabra es susurrada y a la pelirroja le fascina cuánta vulnerabilidad pueden transmitir siete letras juntas:

\- Quédate.

No se lo cuestiona ni se para a pensar dos veces en ello. Rodea la menuda figura de Beca con sus brazos y aprieta su agarre sobre ella, girando la cabeza hasta que sus labios reposan contra la frente de la DJ. Cierra los ojos y siente que todo el estrés, el miedo, las preocupaciones, la tensión…; todo lo que la ha tenido al borde del colapso durante ese año, desaparece.

El peso en su pecho es levantado por un globo que flota hasta perderse en el horizonte y Chloe se relaja finalmente.

Beca lo nota, porque deja escapar un "mmhh" apreciativo antes de hundir más su rostro en la pelirroja y abandonarse ella también a la calma del momento.

* * *

Dos pisos más abajo, los boles llenos de palomitas, M&M's y Doritos siguen intactos encima de la mesa de centro del salón. El menú de la película entona su rítmica canción en un bucle interminable a la espera de que alguien presione un botón y la ponga en marcha. Donde antes estaban el resto de las Bellas sentadas, o simplemente tiradas en la alfombra, solo hay sitios vacíos.

Ilusas son sus capitanas si creen que se van a perder la oportunidad de espiar de forma descarada sin que ellas se enteren. ¡Ja! A veces parece que no son conscientes de que viven con ocho chicas que se alimentan a base de cotilleos.

En un corro, todas se amontonan alrededor del primer escalón que lleva a la buhardilla. Casi ni respiran para poder escuchar sin problemas lo que Chloe y Beca están diciendo, algo que se presenta difícil cuando la DJ deja caer su ruptura con Jesse. Stacie da un grito silencioso, Amy la Gorda comienza a hacer un baile que involucra muchos movimientos de cadera y caras de victoria, Cynthia Rose se gira hacia las demás con una mano extendida, tamborileando los dedos en el aire mientras espera a que le den su dinero.

Entonces no se oye nada más y se miran entre ellas, extrañadas.

\- Voy a investigar – susurra Amy.

Señala con un dedo hacia el techo antes de girar sobre los talones de sus desgastadas Ugg y subir escalón a escalón despacio, saltando esa tercera tablilla que siempre cruje cuando la pisan y ha provocado que la pillen en muchas ocasiones cuando vuelve tarde después de haber estado con Bumper. Llega hasta la altura suficiente como para que sus ojos asomen por encima de la pared y pueda curiosear entre los barrotes de la barandilla y las patas de la mesa de trabajo de Beca.

Sonríe cuando ve la escena desarrollándose frente a ella y vuelve a bajar al rellano.

\- Código arcoíris – informa de forma apenas audible.

Cuando diez chicas conviven dentro de cuatro paredes, se inventan bromas internas y formas de decirse cosas las unas a las otras de forma que nadie más lo entienda. Así surgió usar el juego de "Marco, Polo" para encontrarse cuando están en extremos diferentes de la casa. O decir "código rojo" cuando una de ellas está fácilmente irritable por culpa de la regla – aunque a veces van todas sincronizadas y, durante una semana, es como vivir en un ring de lucha – para alertar a las demás de cuidar lo que dicen/hacen a su alrededor; "código verde" para los virus/enfermedades altamente contagiosas; "código negro" para cuando están de luto por una relación fallida y toca comer helado mientras ven películas tristes; "código azul/rosa" cuando una de ellas va a traer compañía – el color varía en función del sexo del/la invitado/a –, así las demás evitan entrar en la habitación y encontrarse con una imagen traumática.

El código arcoíris, sin embargo, precede a todos los anteriores. Su origen data desde prácticamente los inicios de sus aventuras como la nueva generación de las Barden Bellas.

Que Chloe carece por completo del sentido del espacio personal y no atiende a las reglas convencionales de comportamiento, no es un secreto para nadie. Un solo vistazo basta para llegar a esa conclusión. La pelirroja no lo oculta, no se siente avergonzada de ello. Pero si Beca está involucrada… Oh, la cosa cambia. Ya no solo es que se meta en su burbuja para hablar con ella, sino que siempre encuentra excusas para tocarla, para guiñarle un ojo, para quedarse mirándose mutuamente más tiempo del normal para unas amigas, para roces demasiado largos y mordidas del labio inferior cuando la otra está haciendo algo particularmente sexy.

Y, lo más chocante, es que cualquier persona que conozca a Beca negaría con la cabeza hasta el punto de lesionarse el cuello ante la posibilidad de que la DJ no rechazara nada de lo mencionado anteriormente. Se reirían de forma sarcástica y dirían: "¿Estamos hablando de la misma Beca Mitchell?". Por imposible que parezca, es así.

Puede que proteste durante todo el rato que Chloe está pegada a su espalda mientras trata de explicarle cómo hacer correctamente un nuevo paso de baile – aunque la morena ya sabe hacerlo. Puede que se quede como un muñeco cuando la pelirroja la abraza, sus brazos muertos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y atrapados por los de su mejor amiga. Puede que se sonroje tanto que parece que va a explotar cuando la co-capitana le lanza un guiño, o una sonrisa traviesa acompañada de un comentario sugerente, y la mande callar de forma un tanto inconexa. Puede que prácticamente se le caiga la baba cuando Chloe mueve las caderas para mostrarles la coreografía y luego trate de disimularlo de todas las formas posibles. Pero no hace nada por pararlo porque, secretamente – y no _tan_ secretamente –, disfruta con ello.

De ahí que, un día, tras una tarde de ensayo especialmente cargada de dobles sentidos y toques innecesarios, las Bellas salieran del auditorio casi a la carrera, pisándose unas a las otras en su urgencia por poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellas y sus capitanas.

\- ¡Alguien tiene que hacer algo con esas dos! Yo no aguanto otra práctica igual – exclamó Cynthia Rose sacudiendo la cabeza, exasperada.

\- ¿Verdad? Pensé que era yo la única afectada por tanta tensión sexual no resuelta – la apoyó Amy, estremeciéndose de forma exagerada.

\- ¿Estás de coña? Poco más y hacen que mi gaydar estalle.

\- Sinceramente, me extraña que no estemos todas vomitando arcoíris ahora mismo – comentó Stacie de forma distraída.

Amy se paró de golpe, causando que la morena chocara con ella por no ir atenta.

\- Stacie, jamás pensé que diría esto de otra persona que no fuera yo, pero eres un genio.

\- Gracias – contesta la aludida con una sonrisa complacida.

\- A partir de ahora, cuando Chloe y Beca estén en modo "estoy completa y perdidamente enamorada de ti, pero me niego a admitirlo", diremos "código arcoíris" para saber que es mejor huir antes de que se lancen a los brazos de la otra y comiencen a meterse la lengua por…

\- ¡Amy! – la cortó Stacie, alarmada, para diversión de CR.

\- ¡Garganta! ¡Iba a decir garganta! – juró la rubia, pero su sonrisa torcida y el guiño que le lanzó a las demás la delataron. – Además, tú siempre nos cuentas tus aventuras sexuales, no sé por qué ahora te muestras toda pudorosa.

Desde que vivían juntas, ese código específico es, fácilmente, el más utilizado. Pero, cuándo exactamente pasaron de correr lo más lejos posible para no ser testigos de tanto flirteo a actuar a escondidas para no molestarlas, ninguna sabría decirlo. Suponen que cuando los años iban pasando y veían que ninguna de las dos parecía dar el paso.

Las chicas bajan otra vez al salón sin hacer ruido alguno para no alertar a sus capitanas y arruinarles el momento. Se dejan caer cada una en sus respectivos asientos, Amy acaparando el bol de M&M's para ella sola, el ceño fruncido mientras mete bolita de chocolate tras bolita de chocolate en su boca.

\- Dios, ¿cuándo se van a dar cuenta esas dos de que están locas la una por la otra? – pregunta Cynthia Rose con una sacudida de cabeza exasperada.

\- Al principio yo creía que de verdad eran pareja… – confesa Emily –. Hasta que vi a Jesse besar a Beca en su fiesta.

\- Cierto, recuerdo que estabas toda apurada porque creías que Beca le estaba poniendo los cuernos a Chloe y no sabías qué hacer – ríe Flo para vergüenza de la Heredera, que entierra momentáneamente la cara en sus manos.

\- Yo pensé que después de lo que Chloe dijo en el retiro, Beca daría el paso – comenta Stacie, redirigiéndolas al tema en cuestión.

Todas asintieron, compartiendo miradas de incomprensión e incredulidad. Todas excepto Amy.

\- ¿ _Cómo_?

\- Se suponía que no debíamos oírlo, pero, a quién se le ocurre, ¿verdad? – la joven científica busca apoyo en las demás Bellas con una risita incrédula.

\- ¿Qué dijo Chloe y por qué demonios me entero yo _ahora_ de _esto_? – exclama la australiana.

\- Fue justo antes de que empezara a cantar _Torn_ , lo cual, ahora que lo pienso, es una sospechosa elección de canción si se tiene en cuenta…

Stacie no tiene oportunidad de terminar la oración porque Amy, exasperada, deja los dulces en la mesa y atrapa las mejillas de la Bella entre sus manos. La futura científica adquiere semejanza con un besugo por el modo en que sus labios son forzados a estar y sus ojos se han abierto por la sorpresa.

\- Stace, te quiero mucho, pero a veces tienes tendencia a irte por las ramas y eso me estresa a no ser que sea yo quien lo esté haciendo, así que, por el amor de Hugh Jackman, ¡dime qué le dijo Chloe a Beca en el retiro _ya_!

\- Vale, vale – la calma la joven cuando Amy suelta sus mejillas. Se las masajea ligeramente, haciendo una mueca –. Jesús, alguien tiene que dejar el azúcar… – La mirada asesina que le lanza la australiana es suficiente para hacerla callar de golpe –. A ver, fue cuando saliste de la tienda para, ejem, ir al baño – carraspea –; Chloe le susurró a Beca que una de las cosas de las que más se arrepentía era de no haber experimentado más en la universidad.

\- ¿Y Beca qué contestó?

\- La llamó rara y se dio la vuelta – dice Emily.

La australiana bufa y se lleva una mano a la cara, sacudiendo la cabeza con decepción. Su enfado casi se puede palpar en el aire, son vibraciones que salen de su cuerpo y hacen que el hecho de que se haya quedado completamente callada les ponga los pelos de punta al resto de las Bellas.

\- Chicas – Amy habla finalmente, mirando a sus compañeras con una seriedad extraña en ella –, creo que es hora de que realicemos una intervención _urgente_.

Sonrisas cómplices van apareciendo en el rostro de las chicas, que asienten con emoción y se inclinan hacia delante para escuchar mejor lo que Amy les tiene que decir.

\- Tenemos hasta que vayamos al Mundial así que vamos a contrarreloj. Ya tengo un par de ideas sobre cosas que podemos hacer, pero si se os ocurre algo no dudéis en decírmelo – alza la barbilla en un gesto orgulloso –. Como que me llamo Amy la Gorda que consigo que esas dos terminen juntas.

\- Amy… – interviene Stacie, los labios fruncidos –. Tú misma dijiste en primero que te llamabas Patricia.

La australiana abre la boca para hacer alguno de sus famosos comentarios que siempre le sacan de cualquier situación embarazosa, pero parece pensárselo mejor porque se limita a poner los ojos en blanco e ignorar a la rubia.

\- Seremos sus Celestinas – sentencia, subiendo y bajando sus cejas sugerentemente.

\- Oh – exclama Stacie con emoción –. Mejor, seremos sus Celesbellas – guiña un ojo y sonríe con picardía.

\- Eh, no, eso suena raro – Amy sacude la cabeza haciendo un gesto de la mano para desechar la idea de su amiga –. Bellastinas mola más.

La joven frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos, fastidiada.

\- ¿Y eso es mejor que mi idea en _qué_ exactamente? Parece que dices ballestas con purpurina.

\- Yo tengo una ballesta con purpurina – murmura Lilly con una ligera sonrisa torcida.

Pero, como siempre, su voz es apenas audible y las Bellas se miran entre sí, extrañadas, antes de decidir borrar el comentario de sus memorias y centrarse en el debate entre Amy y Stacie.

\- ¿Po–Por qué no lo sometemos a votación? – propone Emily casi temerosa de intervenir entre ambas mujeres. Dos pares de ojos se centran a la vez en ella, cargados de intensidad, y brinca ante la súbita atención.

\- Esa es… - comienza Amy.

\- ¡Una genial idea! – La corta Stacie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Da un par de palmadas para que todas se fijen en ella –. Chicas, ¿cuál preferís? Manos alzadas para mi nombre.

Al final la votación se decanta del lado de Stacie, quien aplaude alegremente. Amy disimula su decepción bastante bien teniendo en cuenta su tendencia al dramatismo, eso sí, se toma su tiempo para lanzarle una mirada de "esta te la guardo" a Emily, señalándose sus ojos con dos dedos y girándolos para apuntar hacia la novata.

Stacie le da un manotazo en la mano y le asegura a la aterrorizada Heredera que no le pasará nada. Después, salta al interior del círculo ligeramente amorfo que se ha formado alrededor de la australiana y hace un gesto con el dedo para que se acerquen más a ellas.

\- Muy bien, Celesbellas, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…


	2. Operación 101 Dálmatas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empieza lo divertido ;)

_You know just how to make my heart beat faster_

_Emotional earthquake, bring on disaster_

_You hit me head-on, got me weak in my knees_

_Yeah, something inside me's changed_

– Hailee Steinfeld, Starving

* * *

 

\- ¿Qué? No, no puedo hacer eso – negando con la cabeza profusamente, Beca frunce el ceño, sus labios una fina línea.

Una de sus manos marca un ritmo nervioso contra la página abierta de su agenda – donde apunta todo y luego nunca se acuerda de mirar –, la otra sujeta con fuerza el móvil contra su oído.

\- Venga, Becs, eres mi último recurso – pide Darren Mitchell desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Dónde le meto? ¿No están prohibidos en el campus?

\- Ya lo he hablado con el decano de la universidad, mientras le mantengas en tu cuarto no habrá problema alguno. Además, es un santo, está bien educado. Será como si no estuviera contigo.

\- Pero, papá, mi cuarto…

El hombre suspira, cortando efectivamente la nueva protesta de su hija.

\- Mira, Becs, ahora vives en una casa, ¿no?, como en una especie de hermandad. Estoy seguro de que a tus amigas no les importará, es solo por tres días. ¿Crees que puedes hacerle ese favor a tu viejo? ¿Por favor?

Ahora es el turno de Beca de suspirar. Se frota la frente con fuerza, como tratando de eliminar las arrugas de su ceño fruncido.

No es justo, su padre está a un paso de entrar en el terreno del chantaje emocional y ambos lo saben.

Beca no se quejó cuando su padre abandonó a su madre y se marchó de casa – bueno, sí lo hizo, bastante además, pero esa es una historia para otro día. No protestó cuando su padre conoció a otra y decidió casarse de nuevo. Tampoco dijo nada en contra de que persiguiera todos esos sueños que nunca trató de perseguir cuando estaba con su madre. No hubo problema alguno con que su padre se convirtiera en un tópico del sueño americano: profesor de Literatura en una universidad, casado con una mujer más joven que él – aún encima rubia –, con una bonita casa de dos pisos con jardín y valla delantera, y un perro. Solo les falta el hijo, cosa que Beca no duda de que también lo estén tratando de conseguir – pero en lo que no quiere pensar porque _puaj,_ su padre y “sexo” nunca deberían ir en una misma frase.

No se quejó porque todo eso ocurrió fuera de su propia vida y no le afectó mucho aparte del equipaje emocional que hacía que rehuyera cualquier tipo de relación personal que excediera los límites de lo estricta y políticamente correcto.

Sin embargo, siempre supo que esa serpiente se volvería algún día en su contra y le mordería. Solo que tenía la esperanza de ser capaz de esquivarla, cosa que, obviamente, no ha pasado. No estaría teniendo esa conversación con su padre si hubiera podido esquivarla.

\- Está bien – suspira finalmente, derrotada.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Muchísimas gracias, Becs, te debo una grande! – exclama Darren lleno de alegría.

\- Mmmm se me ocurre una forma de que me compenses – murmura la DJ con sorna.

\- Ya, no voy a pagarte toda tu estancia en Los Ángeles, lo siento. – Se escuchan voces apagadas al otro lado de la línea –. Bueno, cariño, tengo que dejarte. Pásate el viernes cuando salgas de clase a recogerle.

La morena se queda escuchando el pitido que indica que la comunicación se ha cortado antes de resoplar, poner los ojos en blanco y dejarse caer de cara sobre la cama. En qué lío se ha metido…

Amy se quita los auriculares, llenando la habitación con el ruido enlatado de la música que está escuchando. Mira con curiosidad poco disimulada la actitud derrotada de su compañera de habitación. Se coloca de costado en su cama, la cabeza sujeta en su mano y dobla ligeramente una rodilla hasta parecer una modelo posando para una cámara.

\- ¿Todo bien, renacuaja? – pregunta.

Beca sacude la cabeza, o lo intenta, porque sigue sin levantarla de la cama.

\- Sí. No. – Su voz suena ahogada por la postura en la que está –. Era mi padre.

\- Uh-oh.

\- Sí, resulta que tenemos un invitado para este fin de semana – resopla la DJ. Se incorpora finalmente, lanzándole una mirada divertida a la australiana y su pose.

\- ¿Un invitado? ¿Aquí? – Amy arquea una ceja, ligeramente más interesada en el tema.

\- Luego te cuento, tengo que ir a hablar con Chloe primero – hace un gesto con la mano para posponer la conversación.

Eso es suficiente para que la rubia se tense en la cama y pase a sentarse en ella, observando intensamente a su capitana. Su mano sale disparada de forma automática, tanteando para encontrar el móvil entre las sábanas.

Beca se frota los ojos, suspira de nuevo y se dirige escaleras abajo hacia la habitación de la pelirroja, tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta de que Amy está extrañamente callada, sospechosamente inclinada sobre la pantalla del iPhone, y no ha dejado caer ningún comentario jocoso sobre la situación.

* * *

 

No puede evitar arrepentirse una y otra vez de haber aceptado cuando llega frente a la puerta azul de la casa blanca de dos pisos. Se gira, pensando en huir, pero un claxon la frena en seco y la obliga a mirar de nuevo hacia la barrera de madera que la separa de la vida que se desarrolla en su interior. Alza una mano, ignorando deliberadamente el timbre para golpear tres veces la base con la aldaba dorada con forma de cabeza de león. «Típico», piensa bufando para sí misma.

Tardan exactamente medio minuto en contestar y, cuando la puerta se abre, deja ver a una mujer rubia con una sonrisa tan amplia que es imposible que sea sincera.

\- ¡Beca, qué alegría verte! – exclama a modo de bienvenida.

La DJ tiene que pegarse una sonrisa en su rostro a modo de contestación, ya que no confía en sí misma tanto como para abrir la boca para hablar y no soltar algún comentario sarcástico. Se da cuenta, sin embargo, de que en ningún momento la invita a pasar al interior de la casa. Cambia el peso de una pierna a otra, incómoda bajo la mirada azul de Sheila – más conocida como su brujastra, apodo que se ganó el mismo día en que Beca la conoció porque sus intentos de caerle bien eran tan cantosos y fallaron de forma tan estrepitosa que, desde entonces, ambas optaron por ignorarse de forma cordial.

\- Gracias por hacernos este favor. Tu padre no habría disfrutado del fin de semana si no hubieras aceptado.

Más chantaje emocional. La DJ estira la sonrisa tanto que teme que se rompa.

\- No hay problema, así de buena hija soy – añade un guiño al final y se pregunta brevemente si incluso ese pequeño gesto puede parecer falso.

La tensión se hace palpable entre ambas, es entonces que Sheila decide girarse y llamar al padre de la morena con un grito. Pasos pesados resuenan por las escaleras y pronto aparece en el umbral de la puerta el Dr. Mitchell cargado con dos maletas pequeñas, una en cada mano. La sonrisa de este es, con diferencia, mucho más honesta que la de su mujer e hija.

\- Hola, cariño.

Saluda a Beca dándole un breve beso en la frente al pasar frente a ella para dirigirse al BMW plateado aparcado en la entrada al garaje de la casa. Abre el maletero y guarda ambas maletas en él antes de volver a cerrarlo con firmeza y sacudirse las manos para limpiárselas de polvo – inexistente, porque el coche está reluciente.

\- ¿Preparada para hacer de canguro? – le pregunta a la DJ medio en broma.

Esta pone los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿No ves mi excitación? – ironiza.

Darren ignora la actitud de su hija y le da una mochila con comida, un juguete con forma de hueso, los documentos que necesitará en caso de una emergencia médica y unos boles con un nombre escrito en el lateral que Beca no llega a descifrar. La morena se cuelga la mochila al hombro de una tira y busca con la mirada al causante del conflicto.

\- Ah, todavía está dentro – informa el Dr. Mitchell con una sonrisa.

Camina hasta la puerta de la casa, asomándose a su interior y silba dos veces, corto y seguido, como si fuera un código. En seguida se escucha el sonido de garras patinando sobre la madera en su prisa por responder.

Sinceramente, Beca tendría que haberlo visto venir. Esperaba algo pequeño que pudiera pasar desapercibido en su habitación sin mucho revuelo por parte de las demás Bellas, sin embargo, la bestia peluda – porque no hay otra forma de describirlo – que aparece a la carrera y se pone a saltar de forma excitada alrededor de su padre no es para _nada_ lo que la DJ tenía pensado.

Por supuesto que su padre se había comprado un jodido _pastor alemán_ en vez de un chihuahua.

Y, quizá, si deja escapar un gritito y da un salto cuando ve que dicha bestia peluda se lanza – ¡tampoco hay otra forma más suave de ponerlo! – a por ella, tiene sus razones. Es terrorífico, ¿vale?, todo pelo, patas, baba y demasiada fuerza incontrolada. El perro la olfatea brevemente, decidiendo que es buena idea ponerse sobre dos patas y apoyar las delanteras en los hombros de Beca. ¡Los _hombros_! Por el amor de Dios, ¿es un perro o un maldito caballo?

El Dr. Mitchell observa toda la interacción tranquilamente, como si su hija no estuviera a punto de morir aplastada por un canino.

\- Dickens – le llama, y el perro obedece al instante, trotando hacia su amo mientras mueve la cola alegremente, la lengua colgándole de un lado de la boca.

\- ¿Dickens? ¿En serio? No podías llamarle, no sé, Toby, o Rex, o Scooby Doo. No, tenía que ser Dickens – resopla una vez recuperada del susto.

\- Qué quieres que te diga, Becs, sabes que me encantan los clásicos – ríe él encogiéndose de hombros sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. Su rostro adquiere una expresión más seria y acaricia la cabeza de su mascota –. Sale tres veces al día, si vais a un parque suéltale para que corra libremente, con que le silbes vuelve a ti. Come por las noches, después del paseo, y nada de comida de humanos porque le sienta mal.

\- Sí, señor. ¿Algo más? – bromea la DJ haciendo un saludo militar.

Su padre sacude la cabeza, arrodillándose frente a Dickens para pedirle “cuida de mi chica, ¿vale?”. Beca se traga el comentario sobre que el perro no le entiende, escoge callarse por una vez y dejar que la fantasía continúe. Coge la correa, ya enganchada en el arnés del animal y se despide con un gesto de la mano.

\- Beca, espera, ¿necesitas que te llevemos? – pregunta Sheila con un gesto que delata que es una pregunta hecha por pura cortesía y no porque de verdad quiera hacerlo.

\- No, gracias, vine con Chloe – se gira, señalando hacia un Beetle antiguo, amarillo, aparcado un poco más abajo en la calle.

La aludida, como si hubiera escuchado su nombre, se inclina sobre el volante y saluda a través del cristal delantero, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Abre la puerta del conductor para salir fuera, tirando de la manivela de su asiento para que se doble hacia delante y deje un hueco por el que entrar a los asientos traseros. La morena se acerca con Dickens caminando tranquilamente a su lado hasta que Chloe deja escapar una exclamación excitada y el perro tira con violencia de Beca para que eche a correr con él.

La pelirroja acaricia el suave pelaje marrón y negro del animal, riéndose cuando este le chupa las manos y el cuello alegremente.

\- Agh, no pienso acercarme a ti hasta que te laves – anuncia Beca con cara de asco, aunque tiene que reprimir la sonrisa que lucha por hacerse dueña de sus labios porque Chloe es tan estúpidamente _adorable_.

Una ceja pelirroja se alza, desafiante, y la DJ lamenta de forma inmediata lo que ha dicho. Conoce esa expresión, es la misma que su co-capitana pone siempre que se encuentra ante un reto.

\- No, Chloe, ni se te… ¡Ah!

No puede ni terminar su aviso, echa a correr cuando Chloe se lanza a por ella con las manos llenas de babas perrunas. Rodea el coche, la pelirroja pisándole los talones y Dickens ladrando y saltando de una a otra con inocente entusiasmo. Entonces se encuentra con la puerta todavía abierta del lado del conductor y, en su prisa, no tiene tiempo para esquivarla, todo lo que puede hacer es frenar bruscamente para no llevársela por delante.

Chloe no lo ve venir y choca contra la espalda de la morena, manos volando a la menuda cintura de la DJ para tratar de estabilizarlas. Pero Beca deja escapar un grito extrañamente agudo para ella y se sacude, girando para encarar a su mejor amiga.

\- Manos lejos de mí – ordena, su voz agitada por la carrera, o el susto, o la súbita cercanía de Chloe.

\- ¿Segura? – pregunta la pelirroja, ojos brillando peligrosamente y una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

\- Totalmente – da un paso atrás para poner algo de distancia entre ellas, pero la co-capitana no tarda en cerrar el hueco.

Beca siente la puerta del coche presionada contra su espalda y traga saliva, acorralada. Se le pasa por la cabeza que quizá debería sentirse agobiada por la falta de espacio personal, pero, qué demonios, con Chloe tan cerca nunca es capaz de pensar coherentemente.

La pelirroja sonríe de forma más amplia, sabe que tiene a la DJ justo donde quiere. Acerca su rostro y escucha la inhalación brusca de la morena.

\- No sabes lo que te pierdes – ronronea, acompañando sus palabras con un guiño lento y sensual. Entonces, suelta una carcajada y se aleja de Beca para apreciar mejor sus mejillas sonrojadas y la forma en que sus ojos luchan por recuperar un tamaño normal. – Eres tan fácil – bromea antes de empujar la cadera de su mejor amiga para dejar espacio para que Dickens trepe al interior del coche.

La expresión perpleja de la DJ se transforma en una de fastidio y bufa, musitando algo mientras rodea el morro del Beetle para sentarse. Cierra la puerta y gira la manivela para abrir la ventanilla y que el aire enfríe sus mejillas ardientes. Por un momento, por una fracción de segundo, había pensado que Chloe la iba a besar; y si eso no es suficiente para descolocarla, más chocante es su falta de rechazo ante la idea.

Mira por el rabillo del ojo a la lengua colgante de Dickens, quien se ha sentado en el asiento del medio y ha sacado la cabeza entre ambas amigas. Al otro lado del perro, Chloe tiene una mano en el volante, el codo del brazo contrario reposa en la ventanilla bajada. Sus rizos pelirrojos vuelan con la corriente y canta suavemente al ritmo de la canción que suena en la radio. Los rayos de sol que se cuelan por el hueco de la ventana hacen que sus ojos azules brillen como diamantes.

Un pensamiento cruza su mente, no por primera vez desde que conoce a la pelirroja: Chloe es increíblemente guapa.

Todas sus implicaciones llegan a la vez, dando vueltas alrededor de su cabeza como las estrellas de los dibujos animados cuando un personaje se da un golpe. Frunce el ceño, confundida. Es algo que salta a la vista y que acaba de admitir para sí misma que no es la primera vez que se ha dado cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, nunca había llegado a procesarlo en su totalidad, porque ¿qué significa que encuentre atractiva a su mejor amiga, que _siempre_ la haya encontrado atractiva? ¿Qué significa que, minutos antes, no hubiera sentido nada más que mariposas ante la perspectiva de que Chloe la besara?

Su cabeza es un lío confuso de millones de pensamientos que se entrelazan y chocan unos con otros.

\- ¿Nunca te han dicho que mirar fijamente a alguien es de mala educación? – habla de repente la pelirroja, girándose para sonreírle a Beca.

Esta parpadea, volviendo a la realidad, y se da cuenta de que se ha pasado toda la duración de su monólogo interior con la vista fijada en Chloe. Abre mucho los ojos y de forma casi inmediata desvía la mirada, sonrojándose.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – el tono jocoso es reemplazado por uno ligeramente preocupado.

\- No, estaba… – «Pensando en ti» –.  Estaba en mi mundo, perdona.

Chloe se limita a encogerse de hombros, no le importa en realidad. La mirada fija de Beca provoca que su estómago se llene de una calidez similar a cuando te sumerges en un jacuzzi. Es un sentimiento familiar y confortable, uno que no le molesta sentir repetidamente, uno que admitió hace tiempo que quería tener en su vida lo máximo posible.

* * *

 

La mañana del domingo amanece soleada a pesar de la fuerte lluvia de la noche anterior. Los rayos de sol se cuelan a través de las ventanas de la cocina y caen sobre ocho chicas, más dormidas que despiertas, dispersas alrededor de la encimera.

\- Repetid otra vez por qué demonios tenemos que estar levantadas a las siete de la mañana de un domingo – gruñe Cynthia Rose.

Jessica y Ashley reparten tazas de humeante café recién hecho y todas las Bellas se sientan a darle pequeños sorbos.

\- Porque tenemos que planear nuestras acciones – responde Amy la Gorda como si fuera obvio.

\- ¿Qué acciones? – un bostezo acompaña a la pregunta de Stacie, quien está casi tumbada sobre la encimera.

\- ¿Alguna sabe a qué hora pasa el cartero? – inquiere la australiana haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de sus compañeros.

Lilly alza la mano hasta la altura de la cabeza igual que si estuviera en el colegio y quisiera darle la respuesta correcta a la profesora.

\- Nueve en punto – murmura.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – se extraña Emily.

La respuesta es prácticamente inaudible para las demás, pero la joven, sentada al lado de Lilly, está lo suficientemente cerca para oírla. Palidece y se separa un poco de la otra Bella, manteniendo la mirada gacha durante el resto de la conversación.

\- ¡Ey! – Amy capta su atención de nuevo con un intento de chasquido de dedos –. Chloe siempre sale a correr todas las mañanas a la misma hora y vuelve sobre y media. Eso nos da una ventana de media hora.

\- ¿Para _qué_ exactamente?

\- Para la Operación 101 Dálmatas, aca-zorras – la sonrisa traviesa de la australiana es suficiente para despertar a las demás Bellas, súbitamente interesadas en el perverso plan.

* * *

 

Justo una hora más tarde, el ruido de la puerta delantera de la casa cerrándose alerta a Dickens, quien ha tomado por hábito dormir hecho una bola a los pies de Beca. Su brinco hace que se hunda la cama y, por consecuencia, despierta a la DJ del susto.

\- Ugh, no, vuelve a dormirte – murmura sin abrir los ojos, media cara hundida en la almohada, una mano sacudiéndose en el aire.

Pero el perro no la entiende y comienza a gruñir. Beca resopla y se incorpora sobre los codos, sintiendo el colchón hundirse a medida que el animal trepa por él hasta llegar a la morena y lamerle la cara.

\- Sí, claro… Esto no hace que te perdone – protesta ella.

Patalea para librarse de las mantas que apresan sus piernas en un agarre prácticamente irrompible. Trata de moverse de forma lo más silenciosa posible para no despertar al bulto que es Amy bajo la colcha, porque no quiere escuchar las interminables quejas de la rubia por no respetar sus “horas de sueño necesarias para mi belleza aborigen”.

\- Vámonos, anda – le ordena a Dickens, que sacude el rabo y sigue con la legua caída por un lado de la boca.

Bajan silenciosamente hasta la cocina, donde el perro se echa en el suelo mientras Beca se sirve un café, que, de forma inexplicable, ya está hecho. Supone que es obra de Chloe, ya que no hay signos de vida en la casa, es demasiado pronto para que los haya.

Dickens alza las orejas, levantándose con un gruñido ya en la garganta. La DJ frunce el ceño, extrañada por su comportamiento hasta que escucha un motor acercándose hasta frenar en algún punto cercano a la casa. Se apaga y es seguido por el crujido de pasos, el chirriar de la verja delantera, y otra vez más pasos que se paran en lo que Beca supone que es el buzón. El perro corre hacia la puerta delantera, ladrando como loco a pesar de los intentos de la morena de calmarle.

La moto vuelve a escucharse y se aleja a baja velocidad hasta la casa de los Treblemakers. Dickens la sigue, corriendo del recibidor a la cocina. Antes de que Beca pueda darse cuenta de la puerta trasera entreabierta, el perro cuela la zarpa en el hueco y sale disparado a la calle.

\- ¡Dickens, no! ¡Mierda! – exclama la morena cuando ve al animal corriendo como loco por el camino embarrado persiguiendo al cartero. - ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Se pone las deportivas de cualquier forma y sale tras el perro de su padre lo más rápido que puede, el lodo le salpica las piernas cada vez que su pie entra en contacto con el suelo y tiene que sujetarse las tetas con ambas manos porque duerme sin sujetador y, claro, _eso_ _bota_. Si no estuviera tan asustada por lo que el perro le puede estar haciendo al cartero, encontraría toda la situación divertida.

Llega a la casa de los Treblemakers sin apenas respiración, con un punto en el costado derecho que le da la sensación de que le están apuñalando cada vez que trata de llenar sus pulmones de aire. Busca con la mirada al cartero, pero solo ve su moto medio tirada en la entrada.

\- ¡Dickens! ¡Dickens! – silba un par de veces para atraerle.

Le escucha antes de verle. Se gira hacia el ruido de patas haciendo “chof chof” en los charcos del suelo y siente la colisión del excitado perro contra su costado. Pierde el equilibrio y aterriza sobre el barro con un chapoteo.

\- Yo. Te. _Mato_. – musita entre dientes cuando el animal le chupa la mejilla.

Beca agarra firmemente a Dickens por su collar para que no se le vuelva a escapar y eso le fuerza a ir torcida. Vuelven caminando a casa con paso rápido antes de que algún Treblemaker salga a preguntar qué demonios ocurre.

El sol mañanero, aunque no fuerte todavía porque es demasiado pronto, seca el barro que se ha pegado a su piel, y el dolor de su culo por la caída le recuerda demasiado a su experiencia cercana a la muerte por culpa de una trampa para osos. Aprieta el paso, tirando del collar para llegar más rápido a la casa. Tiene frío y quiere darse una ducha de agua caliente.

Dickens sacude su pelaje y gotas de barro salpican a Beca con la fuerza de piedras.

\- ¡Auch, para, para! – grita esta, extendiendo ambas manos como si eso fuera a parar los proyectiles.

Observa con ojo crítico al perro, que ahora es más marrón que negro y tiene pegotes de pelo apuntando a todas direcciones. Suspira, sabe lo que le toca hacer y no cree que vaya a ser _nada_ fácil, teniendo en cuenta que un bicho peludo de cuatro patas tiene prácticamente más fuerza que ella.

Entran por la puerta trasera de la cocina, silenciosos si no se cuenta el ocasional _clink_ de una gota de barro resbalando de Dickens y cayendo al suelo. De forma disimulada, Beca guía al perro hasta el baño y cierra la puerta con brusquedad – y con una mueca porque ha dado un portazo que probablemente le traiga problemas luego – antes de que el animal pueda procesar lo que está ocurriendo. Ante el ruido seco, las orejas de Dickens se alzan en alerta y se encoge de forma casi imperceptible, sospechoso.

La DJ se quita las deportivas manchadas, los calcetines empapados y los pantalones de pijama embarrados y los deja hechos un guiñapo en el suelo entre la ducha y el lavabo para acordarse de meterlos más tarde en el cesto de la colada. La camiseta también tendría que quitársela, pero ni loca entra en la bañera con _un_ _perro_ semi desnuda. No está tan desesperada.

Recoge sus rizos morenos con un moño tirante para que no se le deshaga con la pelea. Desengancha el collar del perro y lo tira junto a la pila que ya forma su ropa. Antes de tirar de él, abre la cristalera de la ducha y prepara la pastilla de jabón para tenerla a mano.

Cuando se gira para encarar a Dickens, este se aleja de ella, bien consciente de lo que está a punto de pasar.

\- Sshh – murmura para tranquilizarle mientras se acerca despacio, las manos extendidas en señal de paz –. No pasa nada, solo vamos a darnos un chapuzón con agua caliente y jabón.

Hablando con tono suave, consigue llegar hasta su lomo erizado. El animal trata de recular, pero está acorralado contra la pared. Beca le agarra por la zona de las costillas, pasando un brazo entre sus patas y tirando de él hacia la ducha. Dickens clava las zarpas delanteras en el suelo, sus uñas arañan los azulejos provocando un sonido que a la DJ le da tanta grima que casi suelta al animal, pero se repone sacudiendo la cabeza y da otro empujón.

Se tambalean hacia delante, desequilibrados. Beca no se detiene mucho antes de volver a arremeter contra el perro hasta lograr que sus patas delanteras estén al otro lado del bordillo de la ducha. Le levanta por las caderas y gira hasta que ella también entra. Cierra la puerta como una exhalación y se gira para sonreír de forma triunfal a Dickens, quien la mira como si acabara de traicionarle.

\- Lo siento, pero, mírate, estás hecho un desastre – señala la morena mientras coge la alcachofa de su enganche de la pared.

La dirige hacia el suelo para que el chorro no golpee al perro de repente y le asuste, además de que tiene que regular la temperatura para no achicharrarle. Cuando la nota templada, se moja ella primero las piernas.

\- ¿Ves? Es solo agua, Dickens, no pasa nada – le tranquiliza.

A pesar de todo, el animal da un pequeño brinco y se arrincona contra la pared, asustado. Beca continúa mojando su pelaje con normalidad, para que se acostumbre a ello poco a poco. Ve que su táctica funciona, el perro se separa un poco de la pared y relaja los cuartos traseros.

\- Muy bien, eso es – murmura acariciando su cabeza todavía seca.

El agua cae al plato de la ducha de color marrón, colándose entre los pies desnudos de la DJ hasta irse por el desagüe. Esta comienza a pensar que no es tan difícil bañar a un perro una vez se obvia la pelea inicial por meterles dentro de la ducha, y resopla, divertida, al recordar todas esas escenas en películas o series de televisión donde los dueños terminan más mojados casi que el propio animal. «Exagerados», se dice a sí misma.

Cierra el grifo y se acuclilla para coger la pastilla de jabón. No la ha apoyado todavía sobre el pelaje de Dickens cuando este se estira y sacude el cuerpo entero. El agua que tiene acumulada aterriza en Beca, empapándola, quien deja escapar un grito que oscila entre la sorpresa y el fastidio.

Eso le pasa por hablar demasiado pronto…

* * *

 

Un piso más abajo, Chloe llega a la casa después de su sesión de deporte mañanera. Su pecho sube y baja con rapidez, una ligera capa de sudor cubre su piel y lo primero que hace es entrar en la cocina a beber agua. Le sorprende ver la cafetera ya llena y una taza solitaria a medio tomar, su contenido ya frío, en la encimera. Al probarla, descubre que es de Beca: café negro con mucho azúcar, bastante representativo de la personalidad de la joven.

Sube las escaleras con energía a pesar de la hora a la que se ha levantado y de haber salido a correr. La puerta de su habitación está abierta de par en par, como siempre, y se dirige a su armario para coger ropa limpia y su toalla, que cuelga de un gancho detrás de la puerta. Tararea para sí misma la canción que suena en sus cascos, los cuales todavía lleva puestos para no despertar a las demás con la música. Deja las deportivas a un lado de la cama para guardarlas después de limpiarles el barro, coge las cosas y se dirige al baño.

Cierra tras ella, dándole la espalda a la ducha y encarando el váter, donde coloca la ropa que se va a poner en la tapa bajada. Sus manos se cruzan en la base de la camiseta, agarrándola del borde y sacándosela por la cabeza, dejándola caer junto a la pared para echarla a lavar luego.  Su voz adquiere más volumen y deja que la letra de la canción llene el baño con su melodía.

Beca observa todo demasiado atónita como para hacer ruido alguno. La pastilla de jabón, resbaladiza por el agua, se escurre de su mano falta de fuerza y golpea el plato de la ducha con un sonoro _gong_ que no es suficiente para llamar la atención de Chloe. La pelirroja se deshace de los shorts deportivos y la cantidad de piel al descubierto, reluciente por el sudor, hipnotiza a la DJ. Sus ojos recorren el esbelto cuerpo de su mejor amiga de arriba abajo, grabando en la memoria cada curva, cada lunar, la forma en que los músculos de su espalda se contraen cuando Chloe va a desenganchar el broche de…

«Oh Dios mío», piensa Beca a punto de sufrir una taquicardia.

La pelirroja da un brinco y se gira, entre asustada y sorprendida. Una mano vuela a su boca para sofocar el grito que casi se le escapa, la otra se agita sin sentido en el aire. Si la DJ no estuviera muy ocupada procesando que su reacción ha sido en voz alta en vez de pensada, lo habría encontrado extremadamente adorable.

Pero por el momento solo puede concentrarse en tratar de ocultar el rubor que hace que sus mejillas ardan y la ola de mortificación que amenaza con ahogarla.

\- Becs – chista Chloe con tono de reprimenda, quitándose los cascos bruscamente –. ¡Casi me matas del susto!

La morena se limita a abrir la boca como un pez, sin una réplica preparada para ser soltada. No puede concentrarse cuando hay _tanto_ expuesto. Fuerza a su mirada a quedarse fija en los ojos de Chloe, pero supone un gran esfuerzo y no puede centrarse en eso y pensar en algo que decir al mismo tiempo.

\- Oh – parece que la pelirroja se da cuenta de golpe de lo que está pasando porque mira su cuerpo antes de volver a mirar a la DJ y sonreír con picardía –. ¿Ves algo que te guste?

El calor acumulado en el rostro de Beca aumenta a cien grados y siente que está a punto de empezar a soltar vapor por las orejas.

\- No tienes por qué esconderte para verme así, sabes que siempre puedes pedírmelo directamente – guiña un ojo, disfrutando al máximo de la vergüenza de la morena.

Esta carraspea de forma audible y tantea para encontrar la pastilla de jabón. Sus dedos se cierran con firmeza sobre ella para evitar que se le resbale de nuevo y comienza a restregarla de nuevo por el pelaje de Dickens, quien ha asistido a todo el intercambio alegre por la presencia de Chloe, la lengua colgándole de un lado de la boca.

Las acciones de la DJ atraen la atención de la pelirroja sobre el perro y le saluda. Dickens ladra, moviendo la cola con más fuerza y lanzando espuma a la cara de Beca. La morena gruñe, cerrando los ojos a tiempo para evitar que le entre el jabón. Hace caso omiso a las risas de su mejor amiga y regaña al perro indicándole que se esté quieto de una vez.

Pero el animal está demasiado centrado en Chloe como para hacerle caso. Y el hecho de que esta se acerque hasta el otro lado de la mampara de cristal y comience a hablarle, no ayuda.

\- Chloe, así no hay manera de limpiarle – bufa Beca.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – dice la pelirroja, su mano moviéndose ya hacia el tirador de la cristalera sin esperar a la respuesta.

La DJ abre mucho los ojos ante la perspectiva de estar en la ducha – otra vez – con Chloe y tan poca ropa entre ellas – aunque más que la última vez. Algo en el interior de su estómago se agita, similar a los retortijones, pero mucho más placentero.

\- Eh, tía – vacila, su mente en blanco –. Ponte más ropa, ¿no? – logra decir.

\- ¿Qué? – por unos segundos, la co-capitana parece genuinamente confundida, entonces se acuerda de que está en sujetador y bragas y deja escapar un “oh, claro” antes de coger la camiseta olvidada en el suelo y ponérsela por encima.

Entra en la ducha y en la consecuente nube de vapor acumulada dentro. Coge la alcachofa apagada que Beca le tiende y observa cómo la morena sigue embadurnando al perro en jabón, sus dedos dejando caminos en la espuma marrón a medida que masajea el pelaje de Dickens para liberarlo de todo el barro. No se ha fijado antes porque el cuerpo del animal ocultaba en su mayor parte a la DJ, pero la camiseta que Beca lleva está mojada y es más transparente que blanca.

Chloe traga saliva, retirando la vista y tropezando por el camino con los ojos azules de Beca. Sonríe de lado, algo inestable, y se acuclilla ella también de forma que Dickens esté entre ambas.

\- ¿Cómo se ha puesto así? – pregunta mientras dirige la alcachofa hacia el perro a la señal de la morena y comienza a lavarle.

\- ¿La versión abreviada? Alguien se dejó la puerta trasera abierta y escapó cuando vino el cartero.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado? – hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia las manchas de barro que todavía resisten en la escasa ropa que lleva Beca.

Esta se mira y se da cuenta por primera vez de su camiseta y los dos bultitos inconfundibles que se marcan contra la tela blanca. Se sonroja ligeramente y tira de la prenda para separársela del cuerpo.

_\- Él_ me ha pasado – contesta, resentida.

En un cómodo silencio, vuelven a enjabonar y lavar a Dickens hasta que todo rastro de lodo ha desaparecido por el desagüe de la ducha y el pelo del perro brilla, lustroso como nunca.

\- ¿Chlo, sales tú primero y coges una toalla limpia para secarle? Se me ha olvidado prepararla.

La pelirroja sonríe y asiente, cerrando el grifo y dejando la alcachofa en el suelo. Dickens se toma eso como una señal de que ya han acabado y sacude todo su cuerpo para escurrirse el agua. Una vez más, la DJ recibe todas las gotas que salen despedidas de él, pero ahora Chloe también le hace compañía.

Ambas gritan, pilladas por sorpresa, y extienden las manos para protegerse cuando el perro repite el gesto.

\- ¡Dickens! – exclama Beca con fastidio mientras Chloe se limita a reírse a carcajadas.

La puerta del baño se abre de golpe, chocando contra la pared, y ocho chicas entran en tropel en el diminuto espacio con caras que van desde la preocupación hasta la simple curiosidad.

\- ¿Estáis bien? Hemos oído gritos – inquiere Ashley.

\- Y no parecían gritos sexys – comenta Flo.

\- Todo bien, perdonad si os hemos despertado – responde la pelirroja con su sonrisa más encantadora.

Amy entrecierra los ojos, notando la falta de ropa y las transparencias de la poca que tienen puesta.

\- ¿Estabais haciendo un concurso de camisetas mojadas sin avisar? – se cruza de brazos fingiendo estar herida –. Ah, seguro que era porque no queríais que os machacara.

Beca resopla, Chloe se ríe silenciosamente y Stacie se abre paso entre las Bellas hasta estar delante del todo.

\- ¿Tú? Perdona, pero ¿has visto _esto_? – sus manos rodean sus pechos y los empujan hacia arriba en un gesto tan típico en ella que ya ha dejado de sorprender a las demás.

Antes de que la australiana pueda replicar, la DJ alza ambas manos en actitud apaciguadora.

\- Vale, vale, no queremos saber quién ganaría…

\- Habla por ti – murmura CR con un guiño.

\- …Estábamos bañando a Dickens – continúa la capitana haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción –, porque una de vosotras se dejó abierta la puerta.

De repente, las ocho chicas parecen haber perdido todo interés en la situación y comienzan a señalarse entre ellas y mascullar excusas, escapando de forma precipitada del baño. La puerta se cierra tras ellas con un golpe sordo que hace encogerse a Chloe, pero arranca una sonrisa triunfal a Beca.

\- Sabía que habían sido ellas.

\- Ya, bueno, tampoco quedaba otra opción, Becs – comenta la pelirroja.

Su amiga le lanza una mirada y se cruza de brazos. El acto cubre sus pechos y Chloe siente una punzada de lástima. La urgencia por compensarlo es tanta que no puede frenar las palabras que caen de su boca sin apenas ser pensadas:

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos duchamos, tú y yo? – curva sus labios en una sonrisa que advierte peligro en todos los idiomas.

\- Ya, estaba pensando en hacerlo cuando terminara con este – replica Beca sin pillar el doble sentido, demasiado centrada en Dickens.

Su respiración se atasca en su garganta cuando la pelirroja se inclina sobre el cuerpo del perro, sus ojos cargados de una intensidad que la DJ no había visto nunca, o casi nunca. Recula hasta chocar contra la pared.

\- Me refería _juntas_ , ya sabes, para ahorrar agua – un guiño lento y sensual acompaña a sus palabras y convierte a Beca en un desastre sonrojado y balbuceante que no sabe dónde meterse.

\- Ya te gustaría, Beale – replica con voz temblorosa tras cinco minutos de musitar incoherencias.

Sale de la ducha apresuradamente, sin importarle que Dickens escape con ella, y escucha la alegre carcajada de Chloe a su espalda.

\- Sabes que sí, Mitchell – replica esta.

Beca aprieta los dientes y saca una toalla del armario bajo el lavabo, envolviendo al perro en ella. Algo rosa pasa volando frente a su cara antes de aterrizar en el suelo. Para de frotar a Dickens para mirar y traga saliva al ver que es la camiseta que llevaba Chloe. Cuando un sujetador se une a la primera, agacha la cabeza y se centra en lo que está haciendo para terminar cuanto antes.

La última prenda cae en el montón y la toalla resbala de entre las temblorosas manos de la DJ. El agua comienza a sonar tras ella y sabe con exactitud qué vería si se girase en ese preciso momento. Solo el pensamiento causa que se le seque la boca.

«¿Qué me está pasando?», se pregunta a sí misma mientras tropieza con sus prisas por salir del baño y huir de la noción de Chloe completamente desnuda a menos de un metro de ella.


	3. Operación Scream Queens

_You've been on my mind for days_

_The tension in between us, can you feel it?_

_Is this my reality? Or maybe it's a dream, babe_

_But you’re in it_

– Jake Miller, Astronaut

* * *

 

La semana pasa volando para todas.

Las Bellas se dedican a organizar el siguiente paso en su plan. Que comenzase a hacer calor solo hacía más fácil conseguir lo que querían, no resultaba sospechoso que propusieran hacer una noche de películas y quedarse en el fresco interior de la casa antes que salir a respirar el sudor de desconocidos.

Una vez Chloe hubo acallado las constantes quejas de Beca, la Operación Scream Queens se puso en marcha. El nombre, de nuevo, fue elección de Stacie, quien había empezado a ver la serie y estaba ligeramente obsesionada con Chanel Oberlin. El resto de las chicas no se opusieron mucho porque, extrañamente, encajaba con lo que tenían planeado.

Chloe, por su lado, se puso al día en Literatura Rusa, ya que necesita aprobarla para poder graduarse. Le tocó leerse gruesas novelas, que a veces rayaban en lo incomprensible, de autores rusos que parecía que no habían tenido nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas que escribir. De esos libros redactó apuntes esquematizados para que ella los entendiera y recordase sin problemas. Además, también tenía que entregar una buena montaña de ensayos que no había hecho en su tiempo.

Todo mereció la pena para la pelirroja en cuanto vio la cara de asombro y esperanza de su profesor al entrar en su despacho con un taco de trabajos atrasados y una hoja entera llena de dudas.

Mientras tanto, Beca… Bueno, Beca estuvo toda la semana completamente perdida.

Para empezar, no comprendía cómo era capaz de seguir en funcionamiento con la cantidad de cosas que tenía que hacer en su día a día. Si estudiar para conseguir aprobar todas las asignaturas en las que está matriculada no fuera suficientemente difícil con clases por la mañana y sus prácticas en Residual Heat por las tardes, tiene que trabajar en el mashup que van a usar en su actuación para el Campeonato Mundial y ayudar a Chloe con la coreografía y organizar todos los ensayos de las Bellas y comprobar que están preparadas a tiempo para derrotar a esos asquerosos de DSM y… En fin, un estrés constante que va a provocar que, o le salgan canas con solo 20 años, o se quede calva, y, seriamente, no sabe cuál de las dos opciones es peor.

Pero, lo _verdaderamente_ peor es que todo no queda simplemente ahí porque luego está el gran problema que ha tenido a la DJ distraída y preocupada, día tras día, hora tras hora. En cuanto encontraba un momento libre, su mente se desviaba sola, sin pedir permiso alguno. Tiene un chichón en la parte trasera de la cabeza que, por suerte, su pelo oculta, pero que impide que pueda dormir de ese lado porque le duele horriblemente y le recuerda que _nunca_ debe una quedarse abstraída en medio de un entrenamiento de las Bellas cuando Amy tiene permiso para estar con los aros haciendo el hula hoop. Ese mismo problema causó que confundiese varias veces los pedidos de comida y café de toda la gente de Residual Heat, hasta el punto de que su jefe se ha acercado a ella esta tarde y la ha mandado a casa a descansar porque no la veía capacitada para quedarse allí sin causar un accidente más grave que el berrinche de Dax cuando se dio cuenta de que su burrito con salsa sriracha lo tenía otra persona.

De ahí que esté abriendo la puerta de la casa de las Bellas mucho más pronto de lo normal.

Se quita las Converse con los pies y las deja arrimadas contra la pared para que nadie tropiece, luego cuelga su abrigo del perchero de la entrada y sube las escaleras pesadamente. No tiene energías, lo único que quiere hacer es llegar a su cama y dormir hasta el lunes – no sería la primera vez. Sin embargo, algo, o mejor dicho, _alguien_ , se interpone en su camino antes de que pueda esconderse en la buhardilla y fingir que no está ahí.

\- Ya decía yo que había oído la puerta – comenta Chloe extrañamente sonrojada y falta de aire, detalles que la DJ prefiere pasar por alto y no hacer observación alguna sobre ellos –. ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?

\- Sammy me ha invitado amablemente a irme antes de que causara algún estrago – contesta rascándose la nuca con algo de vergüenza.

Porque, la razón del comportamiento de la DJ está mirándole con preocupación en sus increíbles ojos azul bebé, recostada contra el umbral de su habitación.

Desde el viernes, Beca no sabe cómo actuar cuando está alrededor de la pelirroja y eso es algo que no le pasaba desde que su co-capitana la asaltó en la ducha en su primer año en Barden.

El motivo es muy simple: desde que la conoció, la morena fue consciente de lo atractiva y sexy que era su mejor amiga, es algo que salta tanto a la vista que negarlo es desafiar una verdad tan universal como que el Sol sale por el este y se pone por el oeste. Beca nunca tuvo problema alguno con ello, tiene ojos en la cara, tiene sentido del gusto, sabe cuándo ha tropezado con una persona excepcional, y Chloe Beale es la definición exacta de ello. Pero, es algo totalmente distinto ser consciente del atractivo de alguien, de sentirse atraída por esa misma persona. _Totalmente distinto_.

Y su confusión no viene tanto por la aparición de esta súbita atracción – sospecha que siempre ha estado ahí, en las sombras, esperando su momento –, sino porque se trata de Chloe. Su _mejor amiga_. Amiga. Una persona con la que se mantiene una relación puramente platónica, que es como parte de la familia, a quien se quiere como a una hermana.

Beca no puede evitar pensar que, que te guste tu amiga, es como estar al borde del incesto.

(Ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza que cualquier otra persona estaría más preocupada por el hecho de que acabe de dejar a su novio y ahora se haya dado cuenta de que se siente atraída por una _mujer_.)

Necesita tiempo para procesar toda esta nueva información y elaborar un plan de contingencia porque, _obviamente_ , no puede dejar que estos sentimientos de atracción no correspondidos sigan creciendo. Chloe es su mejor amiga y prefiere que se quede así, prefiere no tener que pensar mil veces antes de hacer hasta el más mínimo movimiento en presencia de la pelirroja.

\- Hey, Becs, ¿todo bien? – la suave voz de Chloe interrumpe su línea de pensamiento.

La morena parpadea para volver a la realidad y da un pequeño salto cuando se da cuenta de que está mucho más cerca que antes. Sus increíbles ojos azul bebé están fijos en ella, teñidos de preocupación, escaneándola en busca de una señal de que algo no esté correcto.

\- Sí, claro, ¿por qué preguntas? – se apresura a tranquilizar la DJ.

\- Estás bastante distraída últimamente.

\- Oh… No… Eso… Es solo que tengo mucho en la cabeza – se remueve en el sitio, nerviosa, enganchando rizos morenos detrás de sus orejas.

La pelirroja parece dudar un momento, su labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes mientras considera sus opciones dentro de su cabeza. Por un lado, necesita la ayuda de Beca porque está atascada y un par de ojos nuevos – especialmente los de su mejor amiga – le serían de mucha ayuda. Pero, por el otro lado, tampoco quiere molestar a la claramente exhausta y estresada DJ.

Beca, aunque a veces puede no darse cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo delante de sus narices, tiene momentos de mucha perspicacia y este es uno de ellos.

\- Dilo, Chlo – suelta con una risita.

\- Vale – acepta la co-capitana. Tuerce la boca hacia un lado para mostrar su inseguridad –. Me vendría genial tu ayuda con la coreografía. _Pero,_ solo si quieres.

\- Claro, tía. Deja que me cambie a ropa más cómoda – tira de la solapa de su americana para llamar la atención sobre ella –, y en seguida voy. La siesta puede esperar a cuando tenga que soportar la película que toque esta noche.

La pelirroja asiente, notablemente aliviada, y vuelve a su habitación. Se deja caer en la cama de espaldas con un suspiro y mira la multitud de hojas con dibujos garabateados y anotaciones hechas con letra desgarbada que cubren casi todo el colchón.

Ha trabajado sin problema alguno durante toda la tarde, pero entonces ha tropezado con un paso y no ha sido capaz de continuar desde ahí. Ha probado de todo: pasear por la habitación, ver vídeos de bailes en YouTube para inspirarse, escuchar música, leer una revista, y estaba en medio de… podrían llamarse ejercicios de relajación, cuando ha escuchado la puerta principal cerrarse.

Beca entra en el cuarto de su co-capitana con el portátil balanceado en una mano mientras con la otra teclea la contraseña para desbloquearlo, los cascos ya enganchados al Mac y alrededor de su cuello. Se ha librado de los vaqueros ajustados, la blusa y la americana, y ha optado por unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta básica blanca. Sus rizos castaños están atrapados bajo el aro de los auriculares, algo alborotados por el cambio de ropa. Es la Beca que Chloe conoció en su primer año en Barden, descuidada, despreocupada y que prefería ir a su bola. Es la versión de Beca que más le gusta.

La DJ deja el portátil sobre la cama en un hueco que la pelirroja limpia especialmente para ella y toma asiento.

\- ¿Dónde está el problema? – pregunta, ojos azul medianoche escaneando el mar de folios que las rodea.

\- Me he quedado atascada después del paso de la fila.

Ambas repasan todo lo que Chloe ha añadido desde la última vez que trabajaron en ello juntas. Van escuchando el mashup, la pelirroja describe los movimientos de forma que Beca los entienda sin problemas; la morena aporta algunas sugerencias para que quede más unido con el ritmo de la música, pequeños detalles, porque ella no entiende nada de hacer coreografías, solo lo que ha ido aprendiendo de su co-capitana.

Cuando llegan al paso conflictivo, Chloe se incorpora de un salto y se coloca en la alfombra frente a la cama. De forma relajada, hace lo que ha incorporado nuevo esa tarde, sintiendo en todo momento la mirada ardiente de Beca sobre ella. Así que, quizá exagera un poco más los movimientos de cadera, pero no siente ni una pizca de arrepentimiento, especialmente cuando sabe que es lo que hace que las mejillas de la DJ se vayan tiñendo poco a poco de rosa.

En la formación en fila, donde se supone que cada Bella va a asomar la cabeza por un lado y luego volver al centro, finaliza el baile y se queda en pie, mirando expectante a la morena, a la espera de la mágica idea que – está segura – le va a proporcionar. Beca alza un dedo para indicarle que espere un momento, se pone los cascos y cierra los ojos para escuchar atentamente a la música.

Cuando los abre, ese azul tormentoso está iluminado con una idea.

\- A ver qué te parece esto – dice.

Chloe sonríe de oreja a oreja, esperanzada, y regresa de un salto al colchón. Mientras la DJ busca a su alrededor por una hoja en blanco y no encuentra ninguna ya que están todas cubiertas de garabatos y anotaciones, la pelirroja coge la plantilla principal e incorpora los nuevos cambios que han hecho juntas.

\- Erm… Chlo, ¿tienes folios blancos? – pregunta Beca – Si no tengo que subir a mi habitación.

\- Sí, en el segundo cajón de la cómoda – señala por encima de su hombro con el lápiz.

La morena asiente y se dirige hacia el armario. Agarra los tiradores del segundo cajón y lo abre con fuerza porque su amiga siempre se está quejando de que se quedan atascados. Cuando se da cuenta de lo que hay dentro, sus ojos se abren de par en par y la respiración se le atasca en la garganta de forma _muy_ audible. Tose en un intento de disimular su reacción, cosa que no funciona porque Chloe se ha dado cuenta y comienza a reírse a carcajadas, sabiendo lo que se ha encontrado la DJ.

\- Me refería al segundo empezando por abajo – aclara todavía riéndose.

\- Ya – la morena vuelve a mirar hacia el cajón y carraspea –. La próxima vez avisa con antelación.

\- Bueno, no es nada que no hayas visto antes… - bromea.

La mirada de Beca se desvía de nuevo hacia el contenido del cajón. Toda la ropa interior de Chloe, y con ropa interior se refiere a lencería, ¡ _lencería fina_!, está cuidadosamente doblada sobre la superficie de madera. Sin embargo, no es eso lo que le ha chocado tanto porque, a ver, sabe que la pelirroja lleva ropa interior, le asustaría si fuese al contrario; lo que sí que _no_ esperaba encontrarse es el vibrador azul celeste que está tirado de cualquier forma sobre las delicadas prendas de encaje de colores.

\- La verdad es que sí, no tengo por costumbre descubrir dónde guarda la gente sus vibradores – responde finalmente con una risa seca.

Es el turno de Chloe de sorprenderse, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par y saltando de la cama para ver si realmente ha sido tan descuidada. Cuando reconoce el inconfundible tono celeste – ¡claro!, lo lanzó ahí dentro a toda prisa y luego se olvidó completamente –, de nuevo estalla en carcajadas. Ahora tiene mucho más sentido la reacción de Beca.

\- Perdona, tendría que haberlo guardado mejor antes.

\- ¿Tú cr…? Espera. ¿¡Antes?! – exclama, su voz unas octavas más aguda de lo normal. De repente, las mejillas sonrojadas de la pelirroja y su respiración acelerada cuando Beca llegó a casa cobran sentido, y el encogimiento de hombros despreocupado de su mejor amiga no arregla la situación –. Ugh, Chloe, hay cosas que _no_ quiero saber.

\- Entonces no te diré en quién estaba pensando – replica la aludida con un guiño.

\- ¡Chloe! – grita con una mueca y sacudiendo la cabeza como si quisiera sacarse las palabras de la memoria.

\- Venga, Becs, no es para tanto – intenta apaciguarla, pero no puede dejar de reírse –. Masturbarse es muy sano y placentero, un vibrador solo lo hace más fácil. Estoy segura de que lo sabes por propia experiencia.

Beca siente que su rostro arde y agacha la cabeza, rehuyendo cualquier tipo de contacto visual. Cierra el cajón con más fuerza de la necesaria y se agacha para abrir el correcto, todo mientras reza para que no se haya notado demasiado su reacción al comentario. Escucha el chillido asombrado de la co-capitana y cierra los ojos, maldiciéndose a sí misma por su forma de actuar. Tendría que haber soltado algún comentario irónico y dar la conversación por zanjada, pero no, lo único que ha hecho es darle material a Chloe para que le tome el pelo.

\- _Oh_. _Dios_. _Mío_ , ¿de verdad nunca has probado uno?

De nuevo el rubor de la DJ la delata sin necesidad de que ella emita sonido alguno. Aprieta los labios y se centra en buscar un folio limpio entre tantos apuntes de la Universidad. Chloe se agacha a su lado, moviendo las hojas entre sus dedos con experiencia y encontrando una vacía en cuestión de segundos. No se la da a la morena todavía, porque sabe que en cuanto la tenga en su poder tendrá una excusa para no hablar más sobre este tema y la pelirroja se está divirtiendo demasiado como para proporcionarle un escape.

\- Eso tiene fácil solución, ¿sabes? – dice con una sonrisa traviesa y un movimiento de cejas sugerente.

Beca palidece y se levanta de golpe, sobresaltada.

\- ¿¡ _Qué_?! – prácticamente grita –. No pienso usar tu vibrador, Chloe.

\- No estaba proponiendo eso, tonta – arruga la nariz con asco en cuanto se para a pensar en ello –. Es antihigiénico – se dirige hacia su mesa y coge su portátil de ella, ya que sabe que Beca jamás le dejaría usar el suyo para lo que está a punto de hacer. Vuelve hacia la cama y palmea el hueco libre a su lado para que su mejor amiga lo ocupe –. Vamos a comprarte uno.

\- Sigue soñando, Beale – replica la DJ poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Oh, ¡venga! Tienes veinte años y nunca has usado uno – lo hace sonar como si fuera uno de los pecados capitales, algo totalmente impensable –. Muchos de mis mejores orgasmos han sido gracias a mi vibrador y _Titanium_.

Beca pone cara de asco y masculla algo que suena bastante parecido a “demasiada información”. Sin embargo, el escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo no tiene _nada_ que ver con el desagrado, y la imagen que salta detrás de sus párpados cerrados es bastante placentera.

Suspira, frustrada consigo misma y con sus hormonas, porque _tiene_ que ser una reacción hormonal, un efecto secundario de llevar unos cuantos meses sin acostarse con alguien – lo suyo con Jesse ya iba cuesta abajo y en picado desde principio de curso.

\- Es bueno para reducir el estrés – presiona Chloe.

\- Si acepto, ¿dejarás el tema de una vez? – se queja la DJ.

La pelirroja asiente con una sonrisa deslumbrante y vuelve a indicar hacia el hueco vacío a su lado. Beca suelta un segundo suspiro y trepa por el colchón, cuidadosa de evitar pisar los papeles, hasta dejarse caer con un bote en el sitio indicado. Reposa la espalda contra la pared y ve que su co-capitana no ha perdido tiempo alguno y ya tiene la web de una sex shop local abierta en su navegador.

Chloe se lanza a una detallada explicación sobre cada tipo de aparato, cómo funcionan, por qué tienen esas formas, cuáles son sus puntos fuertes y cuáles sus puntos débiles. Sinceramente, la DJ no está escuchando nada de lo que sale por su boca, ve moverse los labios, pero es como si estuvieran separadas por un cristal insonorizado.

 _Quiere_ escuchar, de verdad que sí, se esforzó los primeros minutos; sin embargo, tanto “clítoris”, “vagina”, “punto G” y “orgasmo” es demasiado para ella y, antes de que se dé cuenta, ya ha desconectado y perdido por completo el hilo de esa conversación unilateral. Hace mucho tiempo que desarrolló la útil capacidad de asentir en los momentos correctos a pesar de no estar haciendo caso alguno.

Encuentra mucho más entretenido observar a Chloe: la forma en que mueve sus manos para ilustrar lo que está diciendo y que así se entienda mejor, cada vez que marca el ritmo de una canción que solo ella escucha con las uñas en el ordenador mientras espera a que la página cargue la imagen del siguiente vibrador, sus ojos azul bebé y el partido de tenis que mantienen entre los de la DJ y la pantalla del portátil que descansa sobre sus rodillas.

Pero, lo que más atrae a Beca, es su boca.

Se pierde en sus sonrisas torcidas cuando hace un comentario especialmente picantón, cuando atrapa el labio inferior entre los dientes mientras piensa en lo que sabe sobre el juguete, cuando se pasa la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos después de hablar por mucho rato sin pausa, cuando se equivoca y tuerce la boca en ese gesto tan característico suyo, cuando presiona ambos labios igual que si estuviera repartiendo el pintalabios de forma uniforme sobre ellos.

Observa atentamente cómo su boca y lengua se mueven para crear palabras, cómo dejan de moverse de golpe y se curvan en una suave sonrisa, cómo se juntan y separan para pronunciar su nombre…

Espera. ¿Qué?

Beca parpadea y se da cuenta de que lleva un buen rato mirando fijamente los labios de Chloe y que esta lo ha notado. Deja que su mirada flote sobre rasgos familiares hasta centrarse en ojos azul bebé que están teñidos de sospecha y otra emoción que la morena no sabe identificar.

Por unos segundos insoportablemente largos, ambas se dedican a solo mirarse.

La pelirroja estaba tan absorta en su explicación que no vio que la DJ no estaba prestando atención alguna hasta que le hizo una pregunta que fue contestada solo por silencio. Cuando se giró, esperaba encontrarse con arrepentimiento y una disculpa, no con ojos azul medianoche firmemente concentrados en sus labios. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que quizá debería sentirse molesta por que la morena estuviese pasando de ella de una forma tan cantosa, porque no era capaz de pensar en nada más que en la expresión absorta de Beca y cómo una persona puede ser tan sensualmente atractiva solo por estar perdida en su mundo.

Y, vale, la DJ ha estado bastante ausente durante toda la semana, pero Chloe _sabe_ que no es por la misma razón. Lo puede notar en el ambiente cargado que se ha generado entre ambas, está pintado en sombras en los ojos oscuros de su mejor amiga.

Por si queda alguna duda, lo comprueba. Se pasa la lengua sobre sus labios repentinamente resecos y ve claramente cómo la atención de Beca se desvía de su mirada hasta su boca. La certeza de saber que tiene razón es como una descarga eléctrica que recorre su cuerpo y la impulsa un poco hacia delante.

La morena actúa igual que si estuviera hipnotizada. Comienza a cerrar el poco espacio que las separa, ya que ambas están sentadas justo una al lado de la otra de forma que sus costados se tocan.

\- Chloe, ¿has visto a…? – pregunta Stacie entrando en la habitación sin llamar.

Las dos capitanas dan un brinco y giran las cabezas tan rápido hacia la intrusa que a la joven le preocupa que se disloquen el cuello. Stacie frena bruscamente en el umbral de la puerta cuando absorbe lo que ha estado a punto de pasar y que ella ha interrumpido.

\- Oh, _sí_ que la has visto – comenta con una sonrisa torcida, reponiéndose de la sorpresa –. Me mandan a avisaros de que ya está todo listo para ver la peli – anuncia –. Claro que, si tenéis planes mejores – les guiña un ojo –, todas lo entenderán.

¿Cuándo coño han llegado las Bellas a casa y cómo no se han enterado? El pensamiento cruza la mente de la DJ en cuestión de segundos, tan rápido que no tiene tiempo de procesarlo con el pánico que inunda su cuerpo. Stacie espera a que ambas amigas reaccionen, y Beca parece ser la primera. Masculla algo ininteligible y trepa torpemente hacia el borde de la cama. Chloe y Stacie la observan recoger sus cosas de forma apresurada y temblorosa antes de salir de la habitación a la carrera, casi tropezando con el cargador de su portátil.

La pelirroja suspira y deja caer la cabeza contra la pared con un sonoro _gong_.

\- Así matas neuronas – apunta la científica sentándose en el sitio recientemente desocupado por Beca.

\- Quizá sea mejor – se lamenta mientras apoya la sien en el esbelto hombro de la Bella.

\- Oh, no – niega Stacie –. Las necesitas para conquistar a cierta enana temperamental y rebelde – ve la expresión entre sorprendida y “¿por qué me extraña que lo sepan? Es obvio” de su capitana y no puede evitar reírse. Le regala un beso en la frente y un guiño antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación con un último mensaje críptico –: Nos tienes en tu bando.

* * *

 

«Respira, Beca, _respira_ ». Ese es su mantra mientras recorre su habitación en círculos tan rápidos que Amy hace un comentario sobre que en vez de apodarle Hobbit, deberían llamarle Taz.

\- Ya sabes, por el Demonio de Tasmania de los Looney Tunes. Además, tienes el pelo marrón y eres pequeña y gruñona, te encaja a la perfección – añade de forma totalmente innecesaria.

La DJ le lanza una mirada venenosa que es suficiente para acallarla, y la australiana desaparece escaleras abajo, pero no sin antes lanzar una amenaza por encima del hombro para dejar claro que como no estuviese en diez minutos en el salón, subirá y la llevará de la oreja si hace falta. Beca aprendió bien pronto a no subestimar a la rubia, así que promete que se comportará.

Eso le deja con solo diez minutos para controlar su pánico y presentarse frente a las Bellas con la calma que no tendría alguien que ha estado a punto de besar a su mejor amiga. «Por Dios bendito, ¿en qué coño estaba pensando?», grita mentalmente, las manos en el pelo mientras sigue haciendo un círculo sobre el suelo.

Su problema es que, precisamente en ese momento, _no_ estaba pensando.

Ni siquiera sabe cómo demonios pasó todo. Recuerda haber estado mirando fijamente sus labios y darse cuenta de ello cuando la pelirroja pronunció su nombre. Recuerda haber desviado la vista, pero sin sentir la ola de vergüenza que normalmente se habría apoderado de su cuerpo. Recuerda haber vuelto a mirar sus labios cuando Chloe se los humedeció con la lengua y después...

Simplemente sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de besar a su mejor amiga y actuó sobre ellas, cosa que: uno, no debería haber sentido ese impulso en primer lugar ¡porque no es algo normal!; dos, no debería haber hecho movimiento alguno; tres, con Jesse estuvo en la misma situación y le giró la cara; y cuatro, ¿por qué no con Chloe? ¿Por qué con Chloe no puede evitar sentir a la vez pánico y ganas de volver a la habitación para terminar con lo que ha empezado?

Tiene tantas dudas en la cabeza que le da vueltas todo. Aunque quizá eso tenga que ver con el hecho de que lleva girando sobre sí misma desde que pisó su habitación.

Para en seco y suspira hondo y largo, expulsando con el aire el torbellino de emociones que tiene dentro.

* * *

 

\- Beca necesita un buen polvo – constata Amy la Gorda mientras entra en el salón, donde todas las Bellas excepto Stacie, Chloe y Beca ya están sentadas en sus huecos correspondientes –. Está tan estresada que temo que se marque un Aubrey en el Mundial.

\- Quizá esté más cerca de conseguirlo de lo que creíamos – dice Stacie, que ha escuchado el comentario desde las últimas escaleras.

Todas las cabezas se giran de golpe para mirarla, pero antes de que la joven pueda explicarse, el timbre de la puerta suena. Emily se levanta para contestar, cogiendo de la mesa el dinero que han aportado todas para pagar por las pizzas y desaparece en el recibidor.

\- Vale, puede que, sin saberlo – se apresura a aclarar –, interrumpiese un código arcoíris –. Stacie se encoje ligeramente ante las exclamaciones indignadas de sus compañeras –. ¡Lo sé, lo siento! ¡La puerta estaba abierta y no pensé que…!

\- Ese es tu problema, que no piensas – le regaña Amy.

\- ¿Aca-perdona? – rebate la morena señalando con un dedo amenazante a la australiana.

\- Aca-créetelo.

La discusión se corta de golpe cuando Emily entra de nuevo con Chloe a su lado, llevando tres cajas de pizzas familiares cada una. La pelirroja les lanza una mirada extrañada a todas, ya que no suele ser normal que estén tan calladas, pero pronto se olvida de ello porque se pone a preparar todo lo necesario para su noche de cine. Beca también se une, alzando las manos para indicar que está a salvo de la ira de Amy porque no ha usado los diez minutos en su totalidad.

Poco a poco, llenan la mesita de centro con boles llenos de Doritos, palomitas, patatas fritas y M&M’s; las cajas de pizza y los vasos de cada una. Flo se encarga de bajar las cortinas para sumir el salón en la oscuridad y así disfrutar mejor de la película.

Una vez está todo listo, cada una vuelve a sus sitios asignados: en el sillón de dos plazas siempre se sientan Jessica y Ashley, con Lilly en uno de los reposabrazos; los puffs son de Emily y Flo, mientras que en el sillón grande entran bien apretaditas Amy, Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Chloe y Beca. Las mantas son repartidas y todas se tapan las piernas con ellas, acurrucándose.

\- ¿Con qué me vais a torturar esta noche? – pregunta la DJ después de tragar un trozo de pizza hawaiana.

Chloe le lanza una sonrisa. Ha notado las olas de incomodidad que desprende la morena y como no quiere que lo que casi pasó afecte a su relación, ha optado por actuar como si nada extraño hubiese ocurrido y rezar por que Beca lo acepte.

\- Pesadilla en Elm Street – contesta Stacie con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Esa no es la del que tiene navajas como dedos? – inquiere Flo –. Porque yo conocí a un tío así antes de venir a América.

\- No, creo que te estás refiriendo a Eduardo Manostijeras – niega Emily –. En la que vamos a ver, el malo también tiene navajas, pero estilo Lobezno.

Beca asiste a la conversación sin entender ni una sola referencia, de modo que decide centrarse en su pizza y acomodarse para echar una cabezadita durante la película. Apoya una mano en el reposabrazos para incorporarse un poco, pero calcula mal la distancia entre ella y la pelirroja por culpa de la manta y en vez de apoyar su otra mano en el cojín del sillón, la apoya en el muslo desnudo de Chloe, _muy_ por encima de la rodilla.

La co-capitana da un brinco y gira la cabeza tan rápido que la DJ teme por un segundo que se rompa el cuello. Aparta la mano igual que si se hubiera quemado y esboza una mueca de disculpa.

\- Perdón.

Chloe sonríe un poco para aliviar la tensión del momento y se inclina hacia delante para dar un sorbo a su Nestea, la garganta repentinamente seca. Le cuesta un buen rato meterse en la película porque no puede dejar de sentir calor en forma de la mano de la morena en su pierna, y sus nervios están zumbando por la adrenalina del momento.

Sabe que fue un error, pero por un instante no pudo evitar creer que Beca estaba intentando hacer manitas por debajo de la manta, y su cuerpo reaccionó en consecuencia.

Stacie musita algo a su lado, suficientemente alto para que las demás lo escuchen y el comentario arranca un par de risitas, pero Chloe no sabe a qué ha venido. Es ahí cuando decide que tiene que centrarse en las imágenes que tiene justo delante en la televisión y no en la morena sentada a su lado y – extrañamente – prestando atención a la película en vez de dormida.

Beca pospone un poco su siesta cuando matan a una de las protagonistas, justo la que creía que iba a ser la que se salvaría al final. La trama consigue picarle la curiosidad, y aunque es una película de miedo ya vieja y no tiene el mismo efecto que habría tenido en su momento, logra darle un par de sustos cuando Freddy Krueger aparece de repente.

Están a la mitad de la película cuando Chloe se abraza a su brazo. No pregunta, simplemente lo agarra y lo pega a su cuerpo como si eso fuera a protegerla de un personaje ficticio. La DJ no puede contener la risita que se le escapa porque, vale, la peli está bien, pero no es para tanto.

\- No es divertido – sisea la pelirroja, lanzándole una mirada venenosa.

\- Oh, sí que lo es – responde Beca, suprimiendo otra risa cuando la co-capitana esconde la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Como tenga pesadillas esta noche, te vas a fastidiar tú.

\- Oye, ¿y por qué no Stacie que es la que ha propuesto esta película? – Finge molestia, pero ambas amigas saben que es falsa.

\- Porque ella no se está riendo de mí – susurra Chloe.

Alguien las manda callar con un breve “sshh” y centran su atención de vuelta a la pantalla de la televisión. En los últimos momentos de tensión, la pelirroja no se contenta con el brazo y el hombro de la DJ, y también agarra su mano de forma impulsiva después de que una puerta se cierre de golpe en la película.

Beca se traga la risa, aunque solo sea por no arruinarles a las demás un final que para ella está más que claro: la chica, Nancy, consigue derrotar a Freddy. Bufa y se gira para mirar a Chloe.

\- Predeci… - se corta cuando ve un movimiento en la televisión por el rabillo del ojo.

Se gira justo a tiempo para ver cómo Freddy salta de repente desde detrás de la cama y todas las Bellas se dan un buen susto.

La morena comienza a reírse y sigue riéndose un buen rato después de que haya terminado la película a pesar de las quejas de sus amigas, pero Beca no puede evitar burlarse de ellas ya que tiene sus expresiones de pánico grabadas a fuego detrás de los párpados.

Después de recibir unos cuantos golpes con cojines, la DJ se levanta para ayudar a recoger las cajas vacías de pizza y los boles de comida. Terminan en cuestión de minutos y suben en procesión hacia sus habitaciones, murmurando “buenas noches” y otras despedidas mientras cada una sigue su camino.

Amy y Beca suben el último tramo de escaleras solas. La australiana se deja caer en la cama con un suspiro y la DJ hace lo mismo unos segundos más tarde.

\- No ha estado tan mal, ¿verdad? – pregunta la rubia, rodando sobre el colchón hasta quedar de costado y poder mirar a su compañera de habitación.

\- Bueno… He visto peores – admite Beca con un encogimiento de hombros.

Entra en el vestidor en busca de su pijama, y está a medio camino de quitarse la camiseta por encima de la cabeza cuando escucha el comentario de Amy y se queda paralizada.

\- ¿Qué? – dice, asomándose por el umbral y rezando para haber oído mal.

\- Digo que tener a Chloe prácticamente sentada encima mejora la situación – sonríe con picardía, subiendo y bajando las cejas de forma sugerente –. ¿Ves? Ni siquiera puedes negarlo.

La DJ abre y cierra la boca varias veces, pero nada sale de ella. Resopla, furiosa, y se pone los pantalones del pijama a patadas.

\- Lo que tú digas – masculla mientras se mete en la cama y se tapa con las mantas.

\- Un “gracias” no estaría mal.

Eso la empuja a incorporarse y lanzarle una mirada furibunda a la rubia.

\- ¿Por qué voy a agradecerte una violación de mi espacio personal?

Amy no contesta, se limita a soltar una sonora carcajada ante el argumento totalmente falso de su capitana y se acuesta, quedándose dormida con una rapidez fascinante. Beca da vueltas en su cama, su cerebro demasiado activo para la hora que es y el cansancio que tiene acumulado. Intenta dejar la mente en blanco, pero rizos pelirrojos e increíbles ojos azules flotan de forma constante por su subconsciente, rodeados de todas las incógnitas que llevan persiguiéndola desde el viernes pasado.

Cuando ya ha pasado una hora y ve que no está más cerca de dormirse que cuando se acostó, baja silenciosamente las escaleras hasta el baño. No se oye ruido alguno así que supone que están todas haciendo lo que ella debería estar haciendo: dormir. Cierra la puerta tras ella y se recoge los rizos castaños en un remolino sobre un hombro. Llena sus manos de agua, mojándose la cara y rezando para que eso le ayude.

Después de hacer pis, vuelve a salir igual de silenciosamente que entró y cruza el rellano hacia las escaleras. De repente, alguien atrapa su muñeca en un fuerte agarre, dándole el susto de su vida, al mismo tiempo que una mano extraña cubre su boca para prevenir que grite y despierte a toda la casa.

Beca abre los ojos de par en par y siente su corazón lanzarse contra sus costillas como si tuviera intención de romperlas para escaparse de su pecho. Está a punto de revolverse y lanzar patadas y puñetazos a diestro y siniestro cuando su captor tira de ella hacia una habitación y cierra la puerta. La DJ reconoce el amarillo de las paredes y se gira para encontrarse con Chloe justo tras ella.

\- Pero serás idiota, ¡casi me matas del susto! – susurra con toda la indignación que puede sin levantar la voz, dándole un manotazo en el brazo a su mejor amiga.

La pelirroja se tapa la boca para ahogar una carcajada.

\- Venganza – responde, aunque suena más como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

Beca masculla algo parecido a “bicho raro” y se gira para irse, pero la mano de Chloe todavía cerrada alrededor de su muñeca se lo impide.

\- Becs, espera… – llama su co-capitana.

La morena vuelve a mirarla, ve la cama deshecha un poco más allá y el cansancio en los ojos de su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Qué haces despierta? – inquiere ladeando la cabeza.

\- No podía dormir – confiesa Chloe, sus mejillas tiñéndose ligeramente de rubor.

La DJ ha visto demasiado esa expresión en sí misma como para reconocer sin problemas lo que es: vergüenza.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? – la incredulidad tiñe su voz.

\- Tengo la maldita canción en la cabeza: “Uno, dos, canta a viva voz. Tres, cuatro, el hombre del saco. Cinco, seis, decid lo que veis…” – intenta justificar la pelirroja, aunque de forma débil.

El cuerpo de Beca se sacude con carcajadas reprimidas que hacen que Chloe le dé un manotazo en el brazo.

\- Ugh, cállate.

\- ¿Necesitas…? – le falla la voz y suspira para reponerse de la risa –. ¿Necesitas que te diga que Freddy Krueger no te va a atacar en cuanto te quedes dormida?

La expresión de su mejor amiga se tiñe de verdadero pánico.

\- ¡No había pensado en eso! – sisea. Tira de la morena hacia su cama y trepa en ella, cuidadosa de no sacar ninguna extremidad por los bordes y haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de Beca –. Ahora te aguantas y duermes aquí – ordena tapando sus cuerpos con las mantas.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Mira, lo siento, Chlo. Si quieres compruebo que tu habitación es segura, pero…

\- No hay peros que valgan. Si viene a por mí, te llevo a ti conmigo.

\- ¡Pero…!

Lo que fuese a decir muere en su garganta cuando la pelirroja se acurruca contra ella y la abraza con fuerza. A cambio, deja escapar un suspiro de resignación y se acomoda. Sabe que no va a haber forma de salir de esa cama hasta la mañana siguiente.

De forma vaga, justo antes de sucumbir al sueño, se le ocurre que ninguna otra persona consigue que se rinda tan pronto ante algo que no quiere hacer. Claro que, eso tampoco es verdad, porque no tiene problema alguno con compartir la cama si se trata de Chloe.


	4. Operación Coraje Líquido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pero bueno. ¿¡Ya es sábado otra vez?! ¿¡Qué ha pasado con esta semana?! ¿¡A dónde se ha ido volando?!

_I've been drinking, I've been drinking_

_I get filthy when that liquor gets into me_

_I've been thinking, I've been thinking_

_Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_

_I want you_

– Beyoncé, Drunk in Love

* * *

 

Justo a las diez en punto de la mañana del sábado, la puerta de auditorio se cierra tras una jadeante Emily que no deja de correr hasta que llega al círculo que han formado las demás Bellas alrededor del piano.

\- Perdónperdónperdónperdón – se disculpa de forma tan acelerada que ni separa una palabra de otra –. Me tropecé con una profesora por el camino y…

\- Respira, Heredera. Las capis todavía no están aquí – le tranquiliza Cynthia Rose posando una mano en su hombro e indicándole que coja aire.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo y no me he enterado? – inquiere la joven, manos en las rodillas mientras se recupera de la carrera. Se seca el sudor de la cara con la toalla que lleva colgada de un hombro y deja caer su pesada bolsa de deporte al suelo –. Beca y Chloe siempre llegan antes para preparar todo.

\- A lo mejor se las ha comida mi boa – murmura Lilly, ganándose una mirada extraña de Flo, que es la que más cerca está de ella.

Antes de que la latina pueda hacer pregunta alguna, Amy la Gorda abre la puerta y la cierra tras ella con un audible golpe. La australiana también está sin aliento, cosa que alerta más aún a las demás porque ya están acostumbradas a que llegue con cinco minutos de retraso a cualquier cosa que hayan planeado. Según Amy, es para hacer una entrada triunfal y que todos los ojos se fijen en ella. Jamás correría verticalmente a no ser que se tratase de algo urgente.

\- Aca-zorras, tengo _estupendas_ noticias – anuncia de forma ahogada. Hace una mueca de dolor, presionándose un punto del abdomen que le pincha con cada inspiración y deja escapar un “uf”. Cuando nota que tiene la absoluta atención de todas, sonríe de lado –. ¿A que no sabéis quién no ha dormido en su cama esta noche?

Un coro de excitadas exclamaciones llena el aire del auditorio y todas comienzan a hablar entre sí a la vez.

\- ¡Orden en la sala, por favor! – pide la rubia –. Todas sabemos que no es la primera vez que duermen en la misma cama.

\- Cierto; además, anoche no escuché ningún ruido raro – observa Stacie, levantando un momento la vista de la lima de uñas que está usando –. Creedme que las paredes de esa casa son de papel y les habría oído si hubiera pasado algo.

\- Si estuviésemos en mi país, no nos andaríamos con tantas sutilezas – dice Flo con el ceño fruncido y expresión pensativa –. Las habríamos encerrado en un cuarto pequeño y las habríamos dejado ahí hasta que hablasen o muriesen de sed y hambre.

\- No descarto que tengamos que hacer eso al final – masculla Cynthia Rose sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- ¿¡ _Qué_?!  – exclama Emily con una expresión de auténtico horror.

\- Chicas, centraos – ordena Stacie, dejando la lima sobre la negra y brillante superficie de la tapa del piano. Extiende sus manos y da golpecitos con las uñas recién arregladas –. No vamos a encerrar a nadie – parece pensárselo mejor porque añade –: De momento. Pasemos primero al siguiente paso del plan y ya veremos si es necesario llegar a esos extremos.

\- ¿Qué toca ahora? – inquieren Jessica y Ashley a la vez. Comparten una sonrisa cómplice, aunque las demás ni se sorprenden, están acostumbradas a la extrema compenetración entre ambas amigas (hay una apuesta secreta circulando por ahí sobre si son _solo_ amigas o algo más).

\- Amy, ¿quieres hacer los honores? – la colíder de las Celesbellas se gira hacia la australiana.

Esta se lleva una mano al pecho y finge estar positivamente afectada por el gesto de la morena, le gusta demasiado dramatizar cualquier situación como para dejar pasar la oportunidad. Carraspea de forma bastante audible y deja que se haga el silencio absoluto antes de hablar.

\- Muy bien, mis sexys minions, estad atentas. Esta noche vamos a poner en marcha la Operación Coraje Líquido.

\- Woah, para ahí mismo – le frena CR alzando las manos –. No pienso drogar a nadie.

Los ojos de Emily casi salen disparados de sus cuencas y su rostro se vuelve a transformar en una máscara de puro horror cuando escucha algo susurrado por Lilly que las demás están agradecidas de no haber captado. Flo le da unas palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda a la novata.

\- Nadie ha hablado de drogas. Bueno, por lo menos no de las ilegales – se apresura a aclarar Stacie antes de que cunda el pánico entre las Bellas.

El ambiente se relaja notablemente y todas asienten, a espera de los detalles.

\- Bumper me ha avisado de que esta noche va a haber una fiesta en la casa de los Treblemakers y nosotras – Amy hace un círculo con su índice para incluir a sus compañeras –, vamos a ir. El objetivo es conseguir que Beca se emborrache un poquillo – coloca dos dedos a la distancia de la altura de un vaso de chupito –, porque todas sabemos cómo se pone cuando bebe.

Las cantantes de a cappella asienten otra vez de forma completamente coordinada. Han estado en suficientes fiestas de los Treblemakers como para saber que el tequila y el vodka parecen salir por sus grifos en lugar de agua, ya que nunca hay escasez de bebidas alcohólicas sin importar qué hora de la noche sea ni cuánta gente termine pasándose por allí. Y la DJ es bastante estricta con la cantidad de alcohol que toma, siempre sabe cuándo está cerca de alcanzar su límite y se para justo a tiempo para estar ligeramente achispada pero en total control de su cuerpo y consciente de sus alrededores; sin embargo, las Bellas conocen formas de engañar a la pequeña morena para que se desmelene un poco y, oh, los resultados siempre merecen la pena. Existe un vídeo que lo corrobora.

\- ¿Todo claro? – pregunta Stacie. Cuando escucha un coro unánime de síes, sonríe con satisfacción –. Manos al centro, Celesbellas.

Ocho manos se juntan unas sobre otras y luego se alzan hacia el techo.

* * *

 

El despertar de Beca es lento. No es arrancada del sueño por el irritante e insistente pitido de su alarma, ni tiene urgencia alguna por volver al mundo real. Abre los ojos poco a poco, dejando que se acostumbren a la suave luz del sol que se cuela a través de las cortinas bajadas. Siente los párpados pesados por el cansancio que todavía nubla su mente y tiene a su cuerpo adormecido, haciendo que no sea consciente de cómo está tumbada en la cama ni de qué forma han terminado extendidas sus extremidades. Respira hondo, dejando que el aire llene completamente sus pulmones y es solo entonces cuando se siente preparada para moverse.

Hunde más la cara en la almohada, buscando la postura para volver a dormirse ya que la casa está sumida en el más absoluto silencio y se toma eso como una señal de que aún tiene tiempo hasta el entrenamiento de los sábados. Su barbilla roza contra piel, pero no siente el contacto en su brazo. Frunce el ceño, desorientada, hasta que reconoce el suave tono amarillo de las paredes de la habitación; y el aroma a vainilla de la funda de la almohada en la que tiene la cara hundida le trae, como un flash, la imagen que tiene asociada con ese olor: pelo cobrizo, sonrisas fáciles y sinceras, ojos azul bebé. Echa el hombro sobre el que está tumbada hacia delante para poder ver si Chloe está despierta o no.

La sangre se le congela en las venas cuando la mano de la pelirroja que está reposando en su abdomen – por _debajo_ de la camiseta – se crispa momentáneamente y luego vuelve a descansar de forma relajada sobre la caliente piel de forma que el talón queda justo sobre el ombligo de la DJ y los largos y esbeltos dedos de Chloe están extendidos a lo largo de su estómago. Se traga su reacción, aunque no puede evitar la forma – bastante audible – en que la respiración se atasca en su garganta.

Su mente se sume en el caos más absoluto. Todas sus medidas de seguridad saltan a la vez, alarmas empiezan a sonar, luces rojas se encienden tras sus párpados cerrados, todos corren de un lado a otro con las manos en la cabeza y gritando – ¿y qué si se lo está imaginando como una escena de _Inside Out_? Para una película que le gusta…

Sin embargo, es incapaz de moverse. Normalmente habría saltado de la cama, despertado a Chloe de un susto en el proceso y huido de la habitación antes siquiera de su mejor amiga tuviera tiempo de saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

Pero no esta vez.

Lo único que puede hacer es quedarse imposiblemente quieta mientras su mente trabaja a trescientos kilómetros por hora en busca de una explicación. Su pecho, de forma inexplicable, es capaz de seguir subiendo y bajando con el mismo ritmo sereno de antes, sin delatar que, por dentro, el corazón de la DJ está latiendo tan fuerte que teme que le rompa una costilla. Atrapa el labio inferior entre sus dientes, vagamente consciente de que Chloe tiene que estar notando el desbocado latido contra las yemas de sus dedos.

Como si fuera una tercera persona que lo está viendo todo desde el techo, Beca escucha un suave suspiro y aire caliente choca contra su cuello desnudo, descubierto por el moño con el que se fue a dormir. Logra reprimir el escalofrío, pero no puede hacer nada contra la oleada de hormigueo que recorre cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo y que trae consigo la piel de gallina. Saborea sangre por la fuerza con la que está mordiéndose el labio, pero no se atreve a liberarlo por miedo a soltar algún sonido comprometedor.

Porque, de verdad, cómo puede mantenerse serena cuando Chloe la junta más contra su cuerpo hasta el punto de que no queda ningún espacio libre entre ambas y sus caderas encajan como dos piezas consecutivas de un puzzle. Cómo no va a mostrar lo que están provocando los dedos de la pelirroja sobre la piel de su estómago.

Un acelerado palpitar en los dedos es lo que, poco a poco, trae a la pelirroja a la realidad. Abre los ojos solo para volver a cerrarlos apenas una fracción de segundo después, sus pestañas enredadas en cabello castaño. Su adormilado cerebro manda la orden de mover una mano para quitárselos de la cara, pero la izquierda no responde y la derecha late igual que si estuviera sujetando un corazón en la palma.

Frunce el ceño, desconcertada, y es solo cuando se concentra en la sensación que se da cuenta de que no es algo que le esté pasando a ella, sino algo que está _sintiendo_. En un gesto cargado de la torpeza típica de alguien que acaba de despertarse y la desorientación de quien no sabe qué está ocurriendo, arrastra los dedos por la suave piel en la que están posados y se frena de golpe cuando roza la inconfundible curva de un pecho.

La neblina del sueño se disipa y Chloe es consciente de _todo_ con aguda claridad.

Se queda paralizada al mismo tiempo que escucha la brusca inhalación de Beca. El menudo cuerpo de la DJ se sacude entre sus brazos de una forma que, de haber estado dormida, la co-capitana no habría notado; pero, totalmente despierta como está, lo siente reverberar por cada esquina de su cuerpo, como si la morena fuera el terremoto y ahora Chloe tuviera que soportar las réplicas.

Inconscientemente, aguanta la respiración a la espera de que Beca entre en pánico y salga corriendo de la habitación. Cuando sus pulmones comienzan a avisarle que necesitan oxígeno y su mejor amiga sigue en la cama y en su abrazo, la pelirroja se da cuenta de que, por alguna razón que se le escapa, Beca no se ha asustado. Al revés, sus músculos están relajados y su respiración ha vuelto a la normalidad después de ese abrupto pico. Lo único que delata lo que la morena realmente siente, es el constante y potente latido de su acelerado corazón.

Chloe se siente tentada. Tiene a Beca a su merced, totalmente ajena al hecho de que la co-capitana no está dormida, y sería _tan fácil_ aprovecharse.

El diablillo que se sienta en el hombro izquierdo de la pelirroja no pierde el tiempo y se pone a susurrarle millones de cosas que podría hacer y librarse de las consecuencias alegando que estaba soñando. El ángel sentado a su derecha niega con la cabeza y habla en favor de la razón: no puede manosear a su mejor amiga, por muy dispuesta que esta parezca. No es la forma de hacer las cosas, y luego le hará sentir mal.

Suspira, consciente de que la balanza acaba de desequilibrarse hacia el lado del bien, y comienza la difícil tarea de fingir que se está despertando. Echa la cabeza un poco hacia atrás en la almohada para que no le moleste el pelo de Beca y parpadea.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – murmulla, la voz ronca y espesa.

La DJ da un pequeño brinco que vuelve a traer los dedos de la pelirroja todavía extendidos por su estómago peligrosamente cerca de su pecho izquierdo. Chloe decide no seguir provocando a la suerte – y a Beca – y baja su mano hasta que su dedo meñique está encima de la última costilla de la morena, curvándola en el costado y actuando como si no supiera lo que ha pasado.

\- No sé – contesta Beca en el mismo tono.

La capitana de las Bellas se incorpora sobre el codo izquierdo y alarga una mano, tanteando a ciegas por la mesilla hasta que sus dedos reconocen el borde del iPhone de su amiga. Lo acerca lo suficiente como para poder ver la pantalla y presiona el botón central para que cobre vida.

Lo primero que le llama la atención son las diversas notificaciones del grupo de WhatsApp de las Bellas, cosa que le extraña ya que la casa sigue sumida en el más absoluto silencio. Luego su mirada se desliza sobre los mensajes sin leer hasta aterrizar en el reloj: 10:30.

Se deja caer otra vez sobre la almohada y cierra los ojos, tranquila. El entrenamiento de los sábados no empieza hasta las diez así que tienen un ratito todavía par…

\- ¡Mierda! – exclama, saliendo de la cama de un brinco. – Oh, mierda. Chloe, muévete, llegamos tarde.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abren de golpe y trata de incorporarse, pero hace una mueca cuando vuelve a caer contra el colchón.

\- Ugh, se me ha dormido el brazo – se queja mientras rueda hasta el borde, masajeándose los dedos del brazo izquierdo con los del derecho.

Ambas se mueven a la velocidad de la luz, poniéndose la primera ropa de deporte que encuentran en sus respectivos armarios, calzándose mientras dan brincos hacia la puerta principal, un plátano y unas pocas galletas en las manos porque, a pesar de la prisa, ambas saben que no pueden soportar sin desmayarse una práctica de las Bellas con los estómagos vacíos.

Corren todo el camino desde la casa hasta el auditorio de la Universidad, y para cuando llegan, ambas están sin aliento y con las mejillas coloradas. La puerta se cierra tras ellas con un golpe seco que provoca que ocho cabezas se giren al mismo tiempo a mirarles. Ninguna de las chicas dice nada, se limitan a arquear las cejas y recostarse contra las sillas de plástico. Beca desearía poder borrarles las sonrisas de diversión de las caras, pero tienen razón y eso solo le da más rabia.

\- Mirad quiénes se dignan a aparecer – comenta Amy la Gorda.

\- ¿Este es el ejemplo que queréis transmitir, capis? – dice Stacie –. ¿Qué puede haber más divertido que entrenar con vuestro equipo?

\- Oh, todas sabemos qué estaban haciendo tan entretenido como para olvidar que tenían que estar aquí hace media hora – vuelve a intervenir la australiana.

La pelirroja va a abrir la boca cuando le viene a la cabeza un recuerdo muy vívido de la sensación de la curva del pecho de Beca, el calor que desprendía su piel. Por primera vez en _mucho_ tiempo, se queda sin palabras. Y, aunque es consciente de los nueve pares de ojos fijos en ella – la DJ incluida – esperando una de sus usuales contestaciones, ya fuera sarcástica o una insinuación hecha con el único propósito de hacer sonrojar a su mejor amiga, no se le ocurre nada.

\- Vaya, sí que ha tenido que ser un buen orgasmo, ni siquiera puede hablar – murmura CR con un codazo y gesto de cabeza hacia Chloe –. Beca, tienes que contarme tu truco.

La morena se tiñe de rojo hasta la punta de las orejas.

\- ¿Qu…? No… Eso no… - resopla, frustrada consigo misma y su incapacidad para defenderse –. Nos hemos quedado dormidas.

\- Agotadas después de una noche de sexo desenfrenado – añade Amy.

\- No lo niegues – le corta Stacie antes de que la capitana tenga ocasión de protestar –. Lo escuché todo – mueve las cejas sugerentemente, una sonrisa perversa curvando sus labios.

Beca siente que el rostro le arde y teme explotar. Abre y cierra la boca varias veces, totalmente incapaz de hacer que las palabras acudan a su lengua, lo cual solo hace reír con más fuerza a las demás Bellas. Llega a su límite cuando la australiana se lleva la mano a la boca, colocando los dedos en forma de V a ambos lados de su lengua.

\- Basta ya. No ha pasado nada y, aunque sí hubiera pasado algo, no os incumbe – espeta, prácticamente temblando de la rabia. Tiene ambas manos convertidas en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y siente cómo las chicas se encogen bajo su mirada furibunda.

\- Auch – dice Amy sin emitir sonido alguno.

\- ¡Bellas! ¡Cincuenta vueltas a las gradas! – grita Beca en su mejor imitación de Aubrey. Incluye hasta el índice señalando hacia las escaleras de subida por si su orden no es lo suficientemente clara.

\- Ah – la australiana se para frente a ellas –, os aviso de que esta noche vamos todas a la fiesta de los Trebles. Tenlo en cuenta, ya sabes, para no machacarnos mucho hoy.

\- ¡Amy, mueve el culo!

\- Jesús, respira, capi – le aconseja CR mientras se dirigen todas juntas hacia las gradas –. Te va a estallar la vena de la frente.

El auditorio se llena del rítmico golpeteo de las deportivas de las Bellas sobre los escalones, y Beca deja escapar todo el aire que no sabía que estaba manteniendo. Da un saltito cuando siente una mano aterrizar en su hombro y se gira para ver que Chloe sigue a su lado. Se había quedado tan extrañamente callada que no era consciente de su presencia.

\- ¿Estás bien? – inquiere con ligera preocupación.

\- Sí – suspira Beca –. Es solo que… Menuda forma de empezar el día. ¿Sabías tú lo de la fiesta de esta noche?

\- No tenía ni idea, sabes que te habría preguntado antes de decirle a algún Treble que contase con nosotras.

La DJ asiente, sospechaba que Chloe no había tenido nada que ver con el tema, es demasiado considerada como para aceptar una oferta sabiendo que puede causarle – aunque sea un mínimo – incomodidad a su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Vas a ir?

\- No lo sé – confiesa. Se pasa una mano por la cara, retirándose pelos sueltos que se le han escapado de la coleta y recogiéndolos tras una oreja –. No quiero hacerlo raro, y no ir haría precisamente eso; pero tampoco quiero que mi presencia sea una causa de tensión o que frene a Jesse de hacer lo que quiera.

Los ojos azul bebé de la pelirroja muestran absoluta comprensión y la mano que todavía tiene posada en el hombro de Beca le da un apretón que transmite su apoyo mucho mejor de lo que las palabras podrían.

\- Siempre podemos ir a ver qué tal y, si es todo demasiado raro, nos volvemos a casa tú y yo, dejamos que las demás disfruten de la fiesta.

\- No, no voy a arruinarte la noche – protesta la DJ sacudiendo la cabeza.

Chloe frunce el ceño, ligeramente molesta por el comentario. Sabe que la morena no pretende decir nada negativo, lo que realmente le irrita es el hecho de que crea que irse con ella sería una carga.

\- Becs – llama, acaparando toda su atención. Fija su mirada en los ojos azul oscuro de la joven, tratando de transmitir toda la determinación posible –. Eres mi mejor amiga, y si tú no estás cómoda, yo tampoco. Si propongo esto es porque quiero, no porque me sienta obligada, así que no digas tonterías y acepta el hecho de que existe gente en este mundo a la que le gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

La DJ se desinfla, dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, y mira brevemente al suelo.

\- Lo sé, lo siento – se disculpa, avergonzada. – No quería hacerlo sonar así.

La pelirroja le regala una suave sonrisa de aceptación y deja que su mano se deslice del hombro de Beca hasta su esbelta mano. Entrelaza los dedos de su mejor amiga con los suyos y les da un apretón que indica que todo está olvidado ya.

\- Hey, vosotras dos – les grita, jadeando, Amy la Gorda desde el escalón más alto de las gradas –. Dejad de lesbianear y venid a correr. Ser capitanas no implica inmunidad.

Beca rompe el contacto visual para poner los ojos en blanco y Chloe se ríe, dejando caer la mano de la DJ para comenzar con la rutina de cardio.

* * *

 

\- ¿Ha quedado claro? – se asegura Amy. Cuenta ocho asentimientos y es todo lo que necesita –. ¡Beca, Chloe! – brama con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se escuchan los pasos de ambas amigas bajando por las escaleras de madera mientras comentan algo. Rodean la esquina y entran en el salón para encontrarse con las demás Bellas ya reunidas en un semicírculo alrededor de la australiana.

El corro se abre para dejarles espacio y pueden ver que Amy está sujetando en sus manos diez palitos de los que solo se ve un extremo.

\- Vale, ya sabéis cómo va esto – dice.

Extiende los brazos hacia Lilly, que es la primera. La joven finge estudiar los palitos antes de escoger uno y revelar la verdadera longitud de este. Después van Emily, Cynthia Rose, Flo; y Amy se para frente a Beca.

Le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que elija el suyo y la mano de la DJ se mueve de un lado a otro sobre los trozos que quedan antes de pararse sobre el que está justo en el medio. Las Bellas le lanzan miradas de advertencia a Amy, y esta aleja los brazos antes de que la morena pueda coger su palito.

\- ¡Ey! – se queja frunciendo el ceño.

\- Chica, ¿no puedes ser más rápida? Me canso – miente la rubia, volviendo a ofrecerle las manos.

Beca masculla algo ininteligible entre dientes, y bufa, cogiendo el primer palito que queda más cerca de ella. Amy sonríe, satisfecha, y se gira hacia Stacie, quien tiene ya memorizado el que _no_ puede elegir y pasa por encima de él de forma que no resulte muy sospechosa antes de decidirse por el que está justo al lado. Luego desaparecen los de Jessica y Ashley.

Chloe saca el suyo del agarre de la rubia.

\- Oh, vaya, parece que tenemos perdedora – anuncia la australiana.

La longitud del palito de la pelirroja brilla por su ausencia, no hace falta que comparen para saber que le ha tocado el más corto a ella. La co-capitana se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

\- Vais a saber lo que es tener a Mamá Beale cuidando de vosotras – bromea.

\- Si quieres te lo cambio. No pensaba beber esta noche, de todos modos – ofrece Beca, extendiendo su palito.

Cynthia Rose es la primera en reaccionar cuando ve que Chloe se lo está pensando de verdad. Le da un manotazo a la DJ que hace que se le resbale el trozo de madera de entre los dedos y suelte un “¿y a ti qué te pasa?” con una mirada venenosa mientras se agacha a recogerlo.

\- Lo siento, tía, pero todavía me debes una partida al beer pong – explica encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo he hecho yo esa promesa? – pregunta Beca, confundida.

\- En la anterior fiesta de los Trebles, no pudiste porque te había tocado a ti el palito corto y no podías beber, así que le prometiste que lo harías en la próxima – interviene Stacie para darle más solidez a la historia.

Las demás le cubren las espaldas, asintiendo como si ellas también hubieran sido testigos de esa conversación que se acaban de inventar. La DJ frunce el ceño más todavía, rebuscando en su memoria algún resquicio de que eso hubiera pasado, y su mirada tropieza con Chloe. Su amiga se encoge de hombros y Beca se resigna.

\- Está bien – acepta –. Pero que sepas que te voy a machacar.

\- Ya veremos – ríe CR.

Todas se dirigen hacia la puerta trasera de la cocina para salir al jardín y de ahí cruzar los setos que separan la casa de las Bellas de la de los Treblemakers. La gente normal entra por la puerta, pero ambos grupos de a cappella están tan acostumbrados a su cohabitación y las costumbres raras de cada uno que ya parece una tontería tener que rodear ambas casas cuando se puede atajar por ahí.

La fiesta ya lleva unas horas en pleno apogeo y la música retumba por el jardín. A un lado de la piscina está la pista de baile llena de cuerpos sudorosos que se mueven con el ritmo de la base electrónica. El suelo ya está lleno de vasos de plástico rojo y salpicaduras pegajosas de líquidos que es mejor que sigan sin identificación. Hay grupos dispersos por cada rincón disponible del jardín, algunos valientes incluso están jugando a tratar de derribarse en la piscina. Farolillos de papel cuelgan de cuerdas de un lado a otro e iluminan toda la escena.

Las Bellas se dirigen al bar tiki montado en un lateral, donde un gran cuenco de cristal está lleno de ponche rosa y torres de vasos de plástico de colores amenazan con caer al suelo. También hay vasos de chupitos junto con varios saleros y una bandeja metálica llena de rodajas de lima ya preparadas para los que quieran.

Amy se encarga de coger vasos para todas y llenarlos del misterioso ponche de los Trebles, cuya receta “es un secreto que se pasa de cantante a cantante mediante el juego del teléfono estropeado”, o sea, a la conclusión a la que había llegado Beca es que no existe receta alguna y cada uno le echa lo que quiere. Es un misterio cómo a nadie le ha dado un coma etílico todavía.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya – anuncia una voz familiar para todas –. ¿Me engañan mis ojos o por fin han llegado las Barden Bellas?

Chloe nota la forma en que Beca se tensa a su lado y rodea su cintura con un brazo, dándole un ligero apretón en la cadera.

\- Ah, Em, Benji te está buscando – avisa Jesse.

La joven se sonroja notablemente y masculla una disculpa a la que nadie presta mucha atención porque son palabras balbuceadas y puestas juntas en un intento de formar una frase coherente. Tropieza en su retirada y desaparece entre la masa de cuerpos danzantes en busca de su pretendiente, como las Bellas adoran llamarle para poner nerviosa a su inocente Heredera.

Las chicas parecen encontrar excusas para irse cada una en una dirección diferente y dejar a Beca con su exnovio y Chloe. La pelirroja, no queriendo estar de sujetavelas, se mete tras la barra del bar para prepararse una bebida no alcohólica que cumpla con las normas que el haberle tocado el palito corto impone: es la encargada de asegurarse de que todas vuelvan a casa sanas y salvas a la mañana siguiente de modo que no puede beber.

\- El otro día me pasó la cosa más rara del mundo – suelta el Treble de repente.

La DJ, a pesar de que toda la postura de su exnovio indica que está de broma, no puede evitar tensarse. Sigue esperando que Jesse reaccione a su ruptura de una forma más… afectada. No se hace a la idea de que el joven haya aceptado que tres años de relación terminen con un “no creo que esto funcione” de Beca. ¿Dónde estaba la escena airada? ¿La discusión en la que se echaban cosas en cara? ¿Los intentos de disuadirla, de hacerle ver que estaba escogiendo la opción equivocada?

O quizá tantos maratones de películas habían terminado por comerle la cabeza y _sí_ podían acabar tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Ah sí? – le sigue el juego, frunce el ceño y ladea la cabeza.

\- Verás, estaba yo desayunando cuando de repente el cartero comenzó a timbrar como loco y me suplicó que le dejase esconderse porque había un perro rabioso persiguiéndole. ¿No sabrás por casualidad lo que pasó?

Jesse sonríe ampliamente, una ceja arqueada a la espera de que una confesión y admisión de culpabilidad caigan de labios de la morena. Beca siente las puntas de las orejas arder, y carraspea, encogiéndose de hombros con su expresión de inocencia más convincente.

\- Pues no sé, nosotras no nos enteramos de nada – curva los labios hacia abajo para acentuar su desconcierto.

\- Qué raro – el Treble se rasca la barbilla –. Tendré que preguntarle la próxima vez que le vea.

La DJ asiente y ambos se quedan en un incómodo silencio. Beca se remueve en su sitio, mirando al suelo mientras recoge un mechón de pelo tras la oreja llena de pendientes.

Esto es por lo que había dudado tanto a la hora de aceptar la invitación a la fiesta o inventarse una excusa barata. No quería experimentar esta sensación de que la piel le pica por el ansia de decir algo que rompa el silencio que se ha formado entre ambos. No quería ver cómo Jesse rehúye su mirada, como si no estuviera seguro de si puede o como si no se atreviese.

\- No sabía si ibas a venir – confiesa el joven Treble rascándose la nuca.

\- Yo tampoco – confiesa Beca con una sonrisa que es más una mueca que otra cosa –. Si te molesta… – señala con el pulgar por encima de su hombro en dirección a los setos que hay que atravesar para llegar a la casa de las Bellas.

\- No, no, para nada – se apresura a aclarar Jesse –. Es más, me alegro de que vinieras – sonríe, sus dos hoyuelos haciendo acto de presencia por primera vez –. Sé que las estadísticas están en nuestra contra… pero quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, Becs.

La morena mordisquea el interior de su mejilla y asiente.

\- Yo también – dice tras un rato de silencio.

Jesse vuelve a sonreír, amplia y sincera, de esa forma que a la DJ le recuerda a un niño pequeño. El Treble apoya sus manos en los hombros de su exnovia y la atrae hacia él. Beca se queda rígida en su abrazo hasta que, pasado unos segundos, se relaja y hace el amago de devolver el abrazo.

Es en ese momento cuando a Chloe, que ha estado espiando – aunque nunca lo admitirá – la conversación entre ambos, se le resbala la botella de Coca-Cola de entre las manos y cae con un retumbar del plástico al suelo, justo sobre uno de sus pies descubiertos por las sandalias. Deja escapar una hilera de semi palabrotas – no le gusta maldecir de modo que siempre dice las versiones Disney de los improperios – que le arrancan una risa a Jesse.

El joven se asoma por encima de la barra para ver a la pelirroja, que se ha agachado para recoger la botella y comprobar que sus dedos siguen vivos.

\- ¿Todo bien ahí atrás? – pregunta.

La cabeza de Beca aparece a su lado, labios fruncidos para aguantar la risa.

\- Repámpanos, Chlo, otra así y te rompes un pie – se burla la DJ. Desde el momento en el que escuchó a su mejor amiga dulcificar las palabrotas, aprovecha cualquier ocasión para meterse con ella.

La co-capitana le lanza una mirada venenosa que carece de amenaza alguna, en verdad, o quizá es porque Beca no puede centrarse en otra cosa que no sea lo absolutamente preciosa que está. Las luces de colores que alumbran el patio se reflejan en su pelo cobrizo y hacen brillar la cascada de rizos que cae por sus hombros. Sus mejillas están ligeramente sonrojadas por el calor y el corto mono de tirantes que lleva puesto deja demasiada piel al descubierto.

La DJ no se da cuenta de que están mirándose fijamente sin decir nada hasta que Cynthia Rose se materializa de golpe a su lado y le da un suave empujón con el hombro. Beca carraspea, parpadeando para volver a la realidad, y ve que la Bella tiene los brazos extendidos con dos vasos vacíos a la espera de que alguien los llene de ponche. Coge la cuchara sopera de dentro del bol de cristal y echa más bebida en los vasos.

\- ¿Lista? – pregunta haciendo un gesto de cabeza hacia la gente apelotonada alrededor de la mesa de ping-pong.

Beca se bebe lo que le quedaba de ponche de un trago y tira el vaso de plástico vacío a la basura antes de asentir y dirigirse a cumplir su promesa con una mueca que CR no ve pero que arranca una risita a Chloe.

La pelirroja se gira de nuevo hacia la barra del bar, donde su bebida no alcohólica espera pacientemente, y se da cuenta, con un ligero sobresalto, de que Jesse la está mirando fijamente con un brillo especial en sus ojos marrones. Parece casi sospecha, pero no hay mucha luz como para estar segura y la co-capitana de las Bellas se siente demasiado incómoda devolviéndole la mirada por tanto rato. Se disculpa murmurando algo sobre ir a la pista de baile y se aleja a paso rápido del bar tiki, suspirando de alivio cuando se mezcla entre los cuerpos danzantes de los universitarios y deja de sentir el ardor de la mirada del Treble en su espalda.

Encuentra sin problema alguno a sus amigas y se une a ellas. La música retumba en el aire y manda vibraciones desde la planta de los pies de Chloe hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Con cuidado de no derramar la Coca-Cola sobre alguien, alza los brazos por encima de la cabeza y comienza a moverse al ritmo de la base electrónica, sus labios pronunciando las palabras de la canción de forma inconsciente. La pelirroja siente un par de pechos contra sus hombros y unas manos en sus caderas.

\- ¿Qué hace una chica como tú sola en un sitio como este? – pregunta Stacie en el oído de su capitana con su mejor imitación de la voz de un hombre.

Chloe se ríe y se encoge de hombros.

\- A veces una chica como yo solo quiere divertirse – contesta, siguiéndole el juego, lanzándole una sonrisa pícara por encima del hombro.

La morena corresponde a su gesto y siguen bailando juntas, moviendo las caderas en absoluta coordinación, bajando y subiendo cuando el tono de la canción lo hace. Pronto atraen a más gente con su baile sensual y dos chicos se unen a ellas, uno frente a Chloe y el otro tras Stacie. Alguien silba y otra persona aúlla como si fuera un lobo.

El chico de fraternidad – si la camiseta con los símbolos alfa y beta que lleva puesta es suya – termina separando a Chloe de Stacie, pero a ninguna de las dos parece importarles. La pelirroja se gira en el agarre del chico de forma que su espalda quede contra su pecho y las manos del chaval encuentran de forma automática sus caderas, pegándolas más a él. La Bella enreda sus brazos en el pelo rubio del chico y echa la cabeza hacia un lado, pero cuando siente sus labios en su piel, vuelve a girar en su agarre hasta quedar frente a él otra vez. Los dedos entrelazados tras el cuello del chico, sus piernas se intercalan para acomodarse mejor a la nueva postura.

En algún momento el universitario se va con una chica más dispuesta a darle lo que busca y la pelirroja se queda bailando sola, inventándose pasos con Jessica, Ashley y Flo y riéndose cuando el alcohol hace que se hagan un lío con sus propios pies y trastabillen. Chloe siempre está ahí para agarrarlas antes de que caigan al suelo.

Se pierde en la música, en su base rítmica, en las vibraciones que recorren su cuerpo. Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar. Los colores a su alrededor están más vivos, más brillantes, y hay momentos que parece vivir a cámara lenta. Pensaría que le han echado algo en la bebida si no fuera porque no es la primera vez que le pasa. No necesita alcohol, no necesita drogas, solo música. Las notas arrancadas a una guitarra, al bajo y el golpeteo de la batería son suficientes para hacer que entre en el mismo tipo de éxtasis que le provocaría una pastilla de colores, y deja a su cuerpo con la misma sensación que un buen orgasmo: el cosquilleo en sus nervios, el temblor de sus rodillas, la sensación de extrema satisfacción.

Ha perdido completamente el sentido del tiempo cuando un menudo cuerpo choca contra ella. Sus agudos reflejos previenen que terminen ambas en la piscina, es capaz de enderezarlas a tiempo y alejarlas del borde. Al mirar hacia abajo para ver a quién ha salvado de acabar empapada, se encuentra con ojos azul medianoche desenfocados y una sonrisa demasiado ancha y descuidada para pertenecer a una Beca sobria.

\- Chloooooo – saluda la morena alargando la vocal.

\- Hey, Becs, ¿quién ganó al final? – pregunta mientras recoge rizos castaños detrás de una oreja llena de piercings.

\- Yo – la DJ cierra los ojos cuando las yemas de los dedos de su mejor amiga rozan su mejilla y ladea la cabeza.

Y ese es realmente el problema con la Beca borracha: todos los límites, todas las reservas que tiene respecto al contacto físico, desaparecen. Se convierte en una persona completamente diferente. Olvida que existen normas de comportamiento, olvida que tiene vergüenza, se le olvidan todas las inhibiciones tras las que vive su día a día y se suelta el pelo. Beca borracha es mucho más cariñosa, baila de forma desenfrenada y no tiene problema alguno en buscar contacto físico.

La Beca borracha es mucho más fácil de sobrellevar por la Chloe borracha que por la Chloe sobria.

Cuando el alcohol mezcla lo que se puede hacer y lo que no, lo que es correcto y lo que no. Cuando el alcohol hace olvidar que hay restricciones. Cuando el alcohol disipa la línea entre algo amistoso y algo _mucho_ menos platónico.

Ahora Chloe no puede echarle la culpa al alcohol, no puede hacerle responsable de sus acciones.

Lo cual, hablando mal y pronto, es una putada. Porque no tiene problema alguno con las muestras de afecto, pero es algo completamente distinto tener que resistirse a Beca restregándose contra ella al ritmo de la música que está sonando en ese momento, a las manos que vagan por su cuerpo sin ser conscientes de que hay zonas que no se deben rozar, sin un ápice de vodka en sus venas.

 _\- Adoro_ esta canción – exclama la morena en su oído.

La DJ empieza a mover las caderas de lado a lado lenta y sensualmente, las manos enredadas en sus rizos castaños. La gota que colma el vaso es cuando empieza a cantar. Las palabras caen de entre sus húmedos labios con claridad y precisión, labios que muchas veces rozan la oreja de la pelirroja al moverse.

\- _Took her to the kitchen, fucked her right there on the table_ – canta Beca despreocupadamente –. _She repping XO to the death, I’m tryna make these bitches sweat, I’m tryna keep that pussy wet, I’m tryna fuck her and her friends._

No ve los ojos de Chloe cerrarse con fuerza, no ve el temblor de sus labios cuando coge con dificultad una bocanada de aire, no ve el subir y bajar de su garganta al tragar. No ve nada, no es consciente de lo que está provocando en su mejor amiga.

El alcohol nubla cualquier inhibición que podía quedarle, y se entrega completamente a la música.

\- _All these tattoos in my skin, they turn you on._ _Lotta smoking, drinking, that’s the shit I’m on –_ Chloe siente que con cada nuevo verso pierde un poco más de autocontrol. Sus manos se crispan en las menudas caderas de la DJ cuando esta se restriega y empuja contra ella –. _Heard you not the type that you take home to Mom._ _Is we fucking when we leave the club or nah?_

Ha dicho muchas veces que no le gustan las palabrotas, tampoco le gustan las cosas demasiado explícitas. Encuentra mucho más erótico algo sugerente, algo que deje lugar a la imaginación; a algo que se muestre tal cual sin reservas. Sin embargo, escuchar a Beca cantar _Or Nah_ hace que se lo replantee seriamente.

La pelirroja traga saliva y no tiene problema alguno para identificar la bola de calor que empieza a formarse en su abdomen y lo que eso implica: deseo, lujuria, excitación.

De repente, hace mucho calor y siente que cada centímetro de su piel está en fuego, especialmente aquellas zonas que la DJ roza cada vez que se mueve. Porque, no sabe cómo ni cuándo, pero una de las piernas de Beca se ha intercalado entre las suyas y no deja de presionar la entrepierna de la pelirroja, mientras los ágiles dedos de la morena bailan por cada superficie del cuerpo de Chloe que está a su alcance.

Y… Aire. Necesita aire.

Murmura una disculpa que no cree que sea escuchada por nadie, todos están demasiado absortos en Beca y sus sensuales movimientos. Despega sus caderas de las de la DJ en un momento en que está de espaldas a ella y se escurre entre la masa de cuerpos hasta rodear la piscina y llegar al césped. Se sienta en una de las tumbonas y deja caer la cabeza entre sus manos, los ojos cerrados y toda su concentración puesta en meter y sacar aire de sus pulmones de forma lenta y regular. Entrelaza sus dedos en mechones cobrizos para que no se note tanto cómo están temblando.

Apenas acaba de recuperar el control de sí misma cuando siente unos golpecitos en su hombro. Alza la cabeza de las palmas de sus manos y se vuelve a encontrar por segunda vez en poco tiempo con ojos azul medianoche firmemente fijos en ella, aunque esta vez teñidos de ligero desconcierto y preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien? Desapareciste de repente.

\- Sí, sí – miente Chloe. Bueno, no es una mentira total ya que ahora se encuentra mejor –. Hacía mucho calor ahí atrás y me estaba mareando un poco.

Esa verdad a medias es aceptada por Beca con un asentimiento y una sonrisa cansada. La pelirroja se hace a un lado para dejarle hueco en la tumbona, sin embargo, la DJ decide que el regazo de su mejor amiga es mucho más cómodo y se deja caer en él. Descansa la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la pelirroja, sin ser consciente de la rigidez del cuerpo que la está sujetando o de que ha cogido a su co-capitana totalmente desprevenida.

Chloe se repone de la sorpresa y rodea la delgada cintura de la morena con sus brazos, recostándose contra el respaldo para estar más cómoda. En absoluta calma, se quedan allí sentadas, observando a la gente bailar de forma incansable. Llegado un momento, Beca se coloca mejor y deja escapar un suspiro de satisfacción contra la piel caliente de la clavícula de Chloe. Esta trata de no dejarse llevar por el déjà-vu, trata de no pensar en la última vez que estuvieron en una posición similar en la cama de la DJ.

Deposita un beso en la frente de la morena y apoya su mejilla contra el mismo sitio, su mirada recorriendo los cuerpos danzantes al otro lado de la piscina, sin perder ni un segundo de vista a las Bellas porque Mamá Beale nunca deja desatendidos a sus cachorros.

Eventualmente, Emily se le une en la tumbona de al lado y le cuenta en voz baja anécdotas familiares que hacen reír quedamente a Chloe y le entretienen. Jessica y Ashley se ponen en el otro lado, ambas acurrucadas, y Flo y Lilly se sientan en el césped en los huecos vacíos entre un asiento y otro.

Cuando la pelirroja considera que ya es suficiente por la noche, le pide a las chicas que reúnan a las demás.

\- Becs – susurra, acariciando la mejilla de la joven para apartarle mechones castaños que han caído sobre su cara después de que se quedase dormida –. Becs.

La aludida gruñe y se arrebuja más en el cuello de Chloe, quien no puede evitar dar un brinco porque le hace cosquillas y, además, juraría que ha sentido los labios de la morena conectar de forma sólida con su piel.

Su pequeño salto es todo lo que la DJ necesita para despertarse del todo. Alza la cabeza de donde la había escondido, parpadeando con expresión de desorientación.

\- Nos vamos a casa – informa Chloe suavemente.

Beca asiente, sus ojos espesos de sueño, y se incorpora algo tambaleante. La co-capitana está a su lado a la velocidad de la luz y la agarra por la cintura para estabilizarla. Se unen a las demás Bellas, que ya están esperándoles al borde de los setos, y, en silencio, hacen el corto camino de vuelta. Murmullan buenas noches antes de separarse cada una para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones y Chloe arrastra a Beca a la suya porque no se fía de que Amy vaya a despertarse en caso de que ocurra algo.

Desaparece un breve instante para subir corriendo a la buhardilla y coger el pijama de la DJ de debajo de su almohada. La escena que la recibe cuando abre la puerta de su habitación hace que las prendas resbalen de entre sus dedos repentinamente faltos de fuerza y caigan sobre sus pies.

Beca se ha desnudado y está espatarrada en la cama boca arriba, solo con su ropa interior puesta.

La pelirroja siente que se le seca la boca y sus manos se crispan con las ganas de cerrarse alrededor de cierta parte del cuerpo de su mejor amiga que sube y baja al ritmo de su tranquila respiración. Carraspea, y llama a la DJ para que se incorpore y se vista. Le cuesta un rato de pelea con ella, pero al final consigue que se ponga los pantalones cortos y la camiseta, y que vuelva a meterse en la cama, esta vez _debajo_ de la sábana.

Automáticamente, Beca rueda hasta recuperar su posición de antes, con la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de la pelirroja y una mano alrededor de su cintura, gruñendo algo ininteligible. Su respiración se vuelve profunda en cuestión de segundos y Chloe deja escapar un alegre suspiro.

No le importaría que todas las noches fueran así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que canta Beca es el remix de "Or Nah" que hace The Weekend.
> 
> No dudéis en dejar una review para que sepa si os está gustando ^___^


	5. Operación Escote & Chupa Chups

_No heels, no shirt, no skirt,_

_All I'm in is just skin._

_No jeans, take ‘em off,_

_Wanna feel your skin_

– Rihanna, Skin.

* * *

Una oleada de náuseas arranca a Beca de la tranquilidad proporcionada por estar dormida. Respira hondo y lento para calmar a su agitado estómago, maldiciendo internamente a Cynthia Rose y a sí misma por haber permitido que la emborracharan a base de cerveza barata y chupitos de tequila.

Cuando está segura de que no va a vomitar, se relaja y hunde más la cara en la almohada para rehuir de la luz y el doloroso palpitar de su cabeza. Poco a poco la realidad se va colando por la bruma de sueño y se da cuenta de que tiene el cuerpo pegajoso, igual que si hubiera tenido fiebre por la noche. Una fina capa de sudor de adhiere a su piel y alguien está trazando con sus dedos las barras ecualizadoras que tiene tatuadas a media espalda.

Es tan agradable que Beca se limita a suspirar y dejarse hacer, sin pensar en nada más que en el roce suave de piel contra piel tintada. Los dedos danzan por la expansión de su espalda hasta dibujar las flores que adornan el hombro descubierto de la DJ. Desaparecen un momento y a la morena se le escapa un quejido de protesta que arranca una risita a la otra persona antes de que de nuevo el calor de otro ser humano cubra el costado izquierdo de Beca y esos dedos vuelvan a pintar en su hombro.

Es ahí cuando una bombilla de alarma se enciende dentro de su cabeza. No siente la tirantez de una camiseta siendo estirada para poder acceder a su espalda. De hecho, ni siquiera siente el peso de la tela.

Abre los ojos de golpe y se da cuenta, horrorizada, de que la única prenda de ropa que lleva puesta son las bragas y que la sábana está enroscada en sus piernas, apenas llegando a su cintura. Deja escapar una exclamación ahogada mientras salta de un brinco de la cama, apartando con el gesto la mano que estaba acariciándola. Mareada por el súbito movimiento, tropieza con el agarre mortal que la sábana ha hecho en sus piernas y, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho para que no se le vea nada, se tambalea hacia atrás en una búsqueda frenética de equilibrio, porque el colmo sería caerse de culo también.

Cuando por fin consigue estabilizarse sobre las plantas de ambos pies, suprime las náuseas y busca a su compañero de cama para comprobar que anoche no hizo ninguna tontería por culpa del alcohol. No tiene recuerdo alguno de haber hecho nada, pero no sería la primera vez que las lagunas de su memoria evitan que se acuerde de algo especialmente vergonzoso. Hay un vídeo que circula de móvil de Bella a móvil de Bella, y que Beca había prohibido rotundamente que saliera de las cuatro paredes de la casa, de una de sus noches de chicas en la que había habido demasiado tequila involucrado y… bueno, la DJ se había desmelenado un poco. Nada raro, solo lo normal, subirse a la mesa de la cocina a bailar y casi hacer un striptease si Chloe no la hubiera frenado.

Afortunadamente, ve que es Chloe con quien ha dormido, que lleva puesto su pijama y está tumbada de costado en la cama, la cabeza sujeta por una mano, ojos azul bebé chispeando con diversión.

\- ¿Por qué no tengo ropa? – pregunta Beca con la voz rota. Tiene la garganta más seca que un desierto y la cabeza le palpita como si tuviera a un africano tocando los bongos ahí dentro.

\- Debías de tener calor por la noche y te la quitaste – contesta la pelirroja tranquilamente, es más, parece estar disfrutando de la situación. La verdad, no todos los días tienes a tu mejor amiga de pie en tu habitación, frente a ti _y_ semi desnuda.

\- ¿Y no se te ocurrió impedírmelo?

Chloe arquea una ceja y su expresión es igual que la de una persona a la que le acaban de hacer la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.

\- Si crees que dejaría pasar la oportunidad de tener a Beca Mitchell desnuda en mi cama, a) – alza un dedo para contabilizar sus palabras – no me conoces tan bien como creía, y b) he debido de estar mandándote las señales equivocadas.

La DJ hace una mueca de dolor ante un pinchazo especialmente fuerte dentro de su cráneo y se frota los ojos con una mano porque no puede descruzar los brazos por _dos_ razones obvias. No está remotamente despierta para mantener una conversación, mucho menos para buscarle el sentido a las indirectas de su mejor amiga. ¿Señales equivocadas? ¿Qué coño quiere decir con eso?

Abre la boca para replicar, pero unos golpecitos en la puerta cerrada de la habitación la interrumpen. Los ojos casi se le escapan de las órbitas y entra en pánico. Comienza a correr como una loca por el cuarto en busca de un sitio donde esconderse porque: uno, acaba de despertarse y no de buena manera precisamente; dos, tiene la resaca de su vida; tres, está _desnuda_ en la habitación de la mujer con la que ha dormido – aunque no sexualmente –, la misma mujer a la que casi besa hace dos días y sabe qué aspecto tiene todo. Nadie en su sano juicio se creería que no ha pasado nada por mucho que eso fuera exactamente lo que había pasado: _nada_.

Se queda parada frente al armario, considerando sus opciones y si realmente está tan desesperada. Otro golpeteo de nudillos decide por ella. Abre la puerta del armario y busca con la mirada un hueco para sus pies.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunta la pelirroja, extrañada.

\- Chloe, ¿estás despierta? – inquiere Stacie casi al mismo tiempo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Sí, pasa – indica la aludida sin ver que Beca le está pidiendo que espere un momento.

La morena prácticamente se lanza al interior, agachándose debajo de las prendas colgadas y sin tiempo para cerrar el armario. Justo entonces Stacie abre la puerta de la habitación, pero no entra, sino que se queda recostada contra el umbral mirando hacia la cama con el desconcierto pintado en la cara.

\- Pensé que Beca estaba contigo – suspira –. ¿Sabes dónde se ha escondido nuestro Hobbit particular?

Chloe lanza una mirada hacia el armario y ve que la morena, a pesar de su rostro de molestia por el apodo, está negándole vigorosamente con la cabeza para que mienta.

\- No sé, cuando desperté ya se había ido. ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Nos toca hacer la colada – replica Stacie empujándose del umbral para incorporarse – Gracias de todos modos.

Beca espera hasta que escuchan los pasos de la Bella desaparecer escaleras abajo para salir de su escondite.

\- Podría hacer incontables chistes ahora mismo con nuestra situación – comenta Chloe observando a la DJ trepar fuera del armario, todavía con los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho descubierto.

No se deja intimidar por la mirada furibunda que le lanza la DJ porque pierde toda su amenaza cuando tiene los rizos castaños alborotados por el roce de las prendas colgadas, y ya sin contar la llamativa falta de ropa sobre su menudo, y pálido, y esbelto… La pelirroja se frena a sí misma antes de ir más allá con los adjetivos porque es entrar en terreno pantanoso y no está segura de poder refrenarse más de lo que ya lo está haciendo, así que trata de mantener sus pensamientos aptos para todos los públicos.

La DJ vuelve a pararse frente a la cama, buscando con la mirada su camiseta. Tiene un adormilado y vago recuerdo de haberse despertado en medio de la noche sudando como si estuvieran a setenta grados centígrados, con Chloe abrazada a ella, y al ver que ya no tenía una sábana que quitarse a patadas, haber decidido que el mejor paso a seguir era quitarse la ropa. No empujar a la pelirroja para que le diera espacio, no, qué va, desnudarse había sido más lógico para su mente borracha, acalorada y dormida.

\- Date la vuelta o cierra los ojos – ordena Beca una vez ya ha localizado la prenda negra y se agacha para coger la camiseta del suelo de la habitación.

\- Oh, venga, Becs – se queja Chloe poniendo los ojos en blanco –. No es nada que no haya visto antes.

\- Eso no te da derecho a verlo otra vez – replica la morena.

\- ¿Ni siquiera para recordar lo que me estoy perdiendo? – la pelirroja hace un puchero.

La DJ se sonroja ligeramente con el batir de pestañas de su mejor amiga, una sensación cálida derramándose como miel por su estómago. Carraspea, sacude la cabeza y se repone a ese momento de incomprensible debilidad.

\- Sigue soñando, Beale – bufa.

\- Oh, lo haré – ronronea la co-capitana con un guiño pícaro.

A Beca casi se le resbala la tela con la que pretende cubrir la poca decencia que le queda y se da ella la vuelta, sintiendo su rostro arder. Deja caer los brazos que mantenía cruzados sobre el pecho para poder ponerse la ropa lo más rápido posible. Cuando está finalmente tapada, se gira de nuevo hacia Chloe para echarle la bronca, pero las palabras se quedan atascadas en su garganta al darse cuenta de que su mejor amiga está recorriéndola de arriba abajo con la mirada y su expresión no es precisamente de indiferencia.

Traga saliva y sospecha que acaba de entender a qué se refería con lo de “señales equivocadas”.

Sólo que _no_ hay manera posible de malinterpretar la forma en que los ojos azul bebé de Chloe están oscurecidos, ni cómo se está mordiendo el labio. El intenso escrutinio a la que está sometida convierte a Beca en un lío de nervios y sus manos tiemblan al levantar el guiñapo en el que ha dejado la sábana para buscar los pantalones cortos de deporte que recuerda, aunque de forma vaga, que la pelirroja le dio la noche anterior.

\- ¿Buscas esto? – pregunta Chloe, los shorts colgando de su dedo índice.

La DJ extiende una mano para que se los lance o se los pase si se mueve de su postura recostada, pero la co-capitana de las Bellas no hace gesto alguno y la prenda sigue balanceándose ligeramente del dedo con el que la está sujetando en el aire.

Beca bufa y trepa de nuevo por la cama hasta donde Chloe está cómodamente tumbada. Solo que, cuando va a coger los pantalones, la pelirroja los aparta de su alcance.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué tienes, cinco años? – espeta la DJ, resacosa, cansada y sin ganas de ser el gato que persigue al ratón.

Chloe se limita a sonreír de oreja a oreja, encogiéndose un poco de hombros. La morena bufa por segunda vez, musitando algo sobre “infantil” y “paciencia” que su mejor amiga no llega a captar.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- No tengo paciencia para juegos de niños, Chloe – contesta con el ceño fruncido y la misma expresión que podría un bebé al que le están haciendo comer el potito de verduras que tanto odia.

\- Aguafiestas – se burla la aludida poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Saca los pantalones de donde los había guardado y se los tiende a Beca para que los coja. Igual que un perro desconfiado que no puede creerse que le estén dando medio muslo de pollo así porque sí, la morena se queda mirando los shorts a la espera de que desaparezcan o algo parecido. Cuando por fin parece creerse que Chloe está en son de paz, alarga una mano y sus dedos se cierran alrededor de la tela con más fuerza de la que la pelirroja había previsto, y al tratar de tirar de nuevo de los pantalones para quedárselos, Beca pierde el equilibrio y cae hacia delante sobre su mejor amiga, pero sin soltar en ningún momento la parte restante de su pijama.

Sus respiraciones escapan de sus pulmones en gemidos de dolor al chocar la una contra la otra, y Chloe deja escapar los pantalones en favor de agarrar la cintura de la DJ para frenar lo mejor que puede el golpe.

\- ¡Ajá! – exclama la morena, alzándose sobre un brazo contra el colchón y agitando el otro con el pijama en el aire.

La pelirroja no puede evitar una risa ante la expresión triunfal de su mejor amiga.

\- Vale, tú ganas – concede. Suelta un quejido cuando esa nueva posición de Beca hace que algo puntiagudo se hunda en su estómago (y, de verdad, intenta no pensar en la cantidad de chistes que también pueden salir de ahí) – Becs, o en algún momento desde nuestro encuentro en las duchas y ahora te has convertido en hombre, o me estás clavando el hueso de tu cadera – da un suave apretón a la zona ofensiva con las manos.

La morena mira hacia abajo para verle la cara a Chloe y parpadea un par de veces mientras procesa la información. No es su culpa que el calor de las palmas de las manos de la co-capitana traspase la fina tela de sus bragas porque, claro, ahí abajo no llega la camiseta. Lo que _sí_ es su culpa son la cantidad de imágenes que afloran tras sus párpados cada vez que parpadea y que hacen que todo adquiera un matiz demasiado inapropiado.

\- Oops, perdón – se disculpa reposicionándose.

Sus piernas desnudas rozan con las descubiertas de Chloe, y Beca siente que le acaban de dar una descarga eléctrica. El ambiente se carga de tensión repentinamente y ambas amigas parecen darse cuenta de forma bastante nítida de la posición en la que están. Antes eran conscientes, por supuesto; pero no de una forma sexual.

Por unos instantes solo pueden mirarse mutuamente, sin hacer movimiento alguno. Entonces los pulgares de la pelirroja cobran vida propia y comienza a trazar suaves círculos justo encima de los huesos de la cadera de Beca. La DJ se muerde el labio para evitar que sonido alguno escape de su boca y ve cómo los ojos azul bebé de Chloe desvían su atención a su boca.

Contiene la respiración a la espera del siguiente paso y…

\- BECA MITCHELL, SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS ESCONDIDA O COMO TE ENCUENTRE TE ARRANCO TODOS LOS PELOS DE TU CUERPO UNO A UNO – brama Stacie.

Chloe y Beca dan un brinco, completamente cogidas por sorpresa por el volumen del grito de la Bella.

\- Mejor… Voy… – comienza a decir la morena.

Señala hacia la puerta antes de rodar fuera de la pelirroja y de la burbuja de auténtica tensión sexual que se había formado alrededor de ambas. Se sienta en el borde del colchón para meter ambos pies por los agujeros de los pantalones cortos y sale prácticamente corriendo de la habitación, contestando a la amenaza de Stacie con un grito de que ya va.

La puerta se cierra tras su menudo cuerpo y Chloe deja caer ambas manos en su cara, suspirando.

* * *

 

Beca observa, hipnotizada, las vueltas que da la ropa dentro del tambor de la lavadora.

Sin embargo, llega un momento en el que se ve forzada a apartar la vista porque como siga moviendo sus ojos a la misma velocidad, va a vomitar lo que sea que tenga en su estómago, ya que sigue resacosa a pesar del asqueroso zumo que Amy la Gorda le ha hecho tomar antes de salir de casa. Teme que le hubiera estado tomando el pelo cuando le aseguró que era el remedio para todos los males que causa el alcohol a la mañana siguiente, y que en realidad ese jugo verde con grumos de identidad desconocida fuera una mezcla de los primeros ingredientes que la australiana había encontrado al abrir la nevera, todo triturado y mezclado con zumo de naranja para que fuera medianamente bebible. Sí, cuanto más piensa en ello, más cree haber sido víctima del retorcido sentido del humor de su compañera de cuarto.

El tratamiento de silencio al que Stacie la está sometiendo desde que la DJ dio señales de vida solo suma más malestar para Beca. El aire está cargado de tensión, una tensión _muy_ distinta de la que había sentido la morena al estar tumbada encima de Chloe, y hace que la piel le pique por los nervios de tener que aguantarse las ganas de hablar y llenar el silencio con _algo_ , cualquier tipo de sonido que no fuera el sistemático ronroneo del motor de la lavadora al hacer centrifugar la ropa en su interior.

Y tampoco ayuda que prácticamente pueda sentir la mirada de Stacie cavando agujeros en su nuca.

\- Di algo, _por Dios_ – termina rindiéndose Beca con un golpe exasperado. Gira sobre el banco de plástico entre ambas filas de máquinas y pasa los pies al otro lado para poder mirar a su amiga, quien ha decidido sentarse sobre una secadora apagada –. No es normal en ti estar tan callada y me estás dando miedo.

La Bella se limita a arquear una ceja y sigue con su intimidación mediante la mirada. El Chupa Chups de Coca-Cola que está comiendo hace que una mejilla sobresalga cuando se lo pasa de un lado a otro de la boca usando solo la lengua. Pensamientos inapropiados saltan en la cabeza de la DJ y esta reprime un escalofrío, ligeramente repelida por sí misma.

Suspira, creyendo comprender qué es lo que ocurre.

\- ¿Sigues enfadada porque tardé tanto en aparecer esta mañana? Ya te dije que…

\- No – le corta Stacie. Saca la bola de caramelo de su boca con un audible _pop_ y lo usa para señalar a su capitana –. Estoy enfadada porque te escondiste de mí. Sé que estabas en la habitación de Chloe esta mañana cuando fui a buscarte… Ah ah ah – vuelve a cortar la protesta de la morena antes de que tenga tiempo a coger aire para emitirla –. No culpes a Chloe, ella no te delató conscientemente, pero las miradas que lanzaba al armario eran un poco obvias. Lo que no entiendo es por qué te escondiste – frunce el ceño, chupando una vez el Chupa Chups antes de volver a sacarlo con un _pop_ –, si no quieres venir conmigo a la lavandería, cámbiale la tarea a cualquiera de las chicas.

Sus ojos verdes delatan el sentimiento de traición que en verdad está sintiendo, aunque su aspecto relajado sobre la secadora indique lo contrario.

\- ¿Qué? – su rostro debe de mostrar su sorpresa ante la sugerencia de la joven –. ¡No! No quiero cambiar con ninguna de las chicas – se apresura a aclarar Beca –, me gusta esto.

\- ¿Entonces? – inquiere Stacie haciendo un gesto de incomprensión tan brusco que el caramelo casi sale disparado –. ¿Estabas tratando de salir del armario con Chloe y no eras capaz de decirlo con palabras así que lo representaste?

\- ¿ _Qué_? – exclama –. ¡No…! ¿Qu…? ¿Por qué…? – gruñe, frustrada consigo misma y sacude la cabeza para poner en orden sus palabras –. No tengo que salir del armario porque _no_ _soy_ _gay_.

Lo cual, por mucho que Stacie no se lo crea – quizá no lo dice en voz alta pero su ceja arqueada derrocha escepticismo –, es cierto. Beca no es gay. Por razones obvias como que estuvo saliendo con un chico tres años. No, no era una fase. Tampoco estaba confundida. Quiso a Jesse de forma romántica, se sentía atraída por él, disfrutaba con el sexo hasta el último momento.

Aunque tampoco se definiría como heterosexual porque… bueno, también hay razones obvias como que _adora_ a las mujeres, y si no, solo tiene que hacer memoria y recordar su balbuceo incoherente sobre cierta persona de la competencia que es físicamente perfecta. O el desastre en el que se convierte cada vez que Chloe liga con ella.

En su adolescencia se dio cuenta de que se pasaba casi el mismo tiempo pensando en tetas que en penes, en estos últimos un poco más porque era lo socialmente aceptable – y la Beca Mitchell adolescente se desvivía por cumplir con todas las normas sociales. Increíble, ¿verdad? Sí, a ella también le cuesta creérselo cuando echa la vista atrás. El caso es que, aunque nunca ha hecho nada con alguien de su mismo sexo, lo tiene prácticamente confirmado.

No es gay. No es hetero. Es… algo. Bi, pansexual, _queer_ , llámalo x.

La lavadora anuncia que ya ha terminado y la morena aprovecha la pausa para meditar sobre su situación. Mientras lleva la ropa mojada a una secadora y mete una de las fichas metálicas por las que han pagado antes. Mientras escoge el programa adecuado, prestando especial atención porque no quiere volver a pasar por los gritos de aquella vez que accidentalmente encogió la ropa de las Bellas. Mientras cierra la puerta y espera al pitido de confirmación de la máquina de que todo está correcto. Mientras el tambor empieza a girar y se escucha el zumbido del motor al calentarse.

Para cuando traba su mirada con los curiosos y expectantes ojos verdes de Stacie, ya ha tomado una decisión.

\- Vale, te lo voy a contar, pero como se lo digas a las demás te corto la lengua y no podrás liarte nunca jamás con nadie – amenaza la DJ con su rostro totalmente serio para que su amiga vea que no está de broma. Espera hasta que Stacie asiente y suspira, pasándose una mano por la cara –. Sabes que anoche me emborraché en la fiesta de los Trebles…

\- Tú y el resto de Barden – bufa la morena.

\- Sí – coincide Beca con un asentimiento –. Y también sabes que dormí en la habitación de Chloe…

\- Ayer, antes de ayer, antes de antes de ayer...

\- ¿Vas a callarte y dejarme hablar de una vez? – espeta la capitana de las Bellas, cansada de las constantes interrupciones. La joven alza las manos en señal de rendición y se mete el Chupa Chups en la boca para estar ocupada y resistir la tentación de soltar comentarios –. Bien – satisfecha, la DJ ya puede continuar a gusto –, pues en medio de la noche me desperté _muerta_ de calor y en mi mente borracha me pareció lógico desnudarme.

Los ojos de Stacie se abren de golpe de una forma que Beca encontraría cómica si no le preocupase seriamente el hecho de que la morena se ha atragantado con su propia saliva y cada vez su rostro está más rojo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – inquiere cuando la tos de la Bella se calma un poco –. Menos mal que es muy grande para tragártelo – señala el Chupa Chups con un dedo.

\- Oh, no es grande, créeme – contesta Stacie con voz rasposa, haciendo que la DJ se estremezca y ponga cara de asco –. Pero, ¿¡desnuda?! – grita de golpe – ¿¡Integral?!

Beca se queda momentáneamente en silencio, pensando qué tienen que ver los cereales con la conversación que están teniendo.

\- Ah – se le escapa cuando lo entiende y no puede evitar reírse. Maldita resaca… –. No, no, aún llevaba las bragas.

\- OH. DIOS. _MIO_.

Los gritos de Stacie y sus violentos aspavientos atraen la atención de una señora mayor que está doblando ropa al otro lado de la lavandería. Beca hace una mueca de disculpa, pero la futura científica sigue paseándose de un lado a otro sin darse cuenta del espectáculo que está montando.

\- ¿Y yo os interrumpí? ¿Por qué coño me dejó pasar Chloe?

\- Si me hubieras dejado terminar la historia – masculla la DJ –. Te dejó pasar porque yo entré en pánico y me escondí en el armario.

\- Y luego saliste del armario. _Desnuda_. Después de dormir con Chloe – Stacie sacude la cabeza –. Se podrían hacer _tantos_ chistes – murmura para sí misma.

La señora ha terminado con su ropa y pasa justo a su lado antes de salir por la puerta. Beca se sonroja hasta las puntas de las orejas.

\- Puramente platónico – le aclara a la mujer, quien tiene expresión de incredulidad y confusión. En cuanto desaparece calle abajo, Beca se gira hacia Stacie y le lanza una mirada venenosa –. Dicho así suena como algo que no fue. Por eso me escondí, porque sabía que no importaba lo que dijésemos, no os lo ibais a creer.

La secadora pita para anunciar que ya ha terminado y la DJ agradece la distracción. Se acerca hasta la máquina y abre la puerta de un tirón, apartando la cara para que el calor contenido dentro del tambor no le seque los ojos y la deje momentáneamente ciega – aprendió la lección después de tres veces seguidas cometiendo el mismo error. Mete ambos brazos dentro y comienza a apilar la ropa recién secada para sacarla y esparcirla sobre una de las tres mesas que hay en la lavandería.

Stacie ya está ahí de pie, el ceño fruncido y expresión pensativa. Beca aprieta los labios y deja que el silencio reine, esta vez no piensa romperlo ella porque ya ha visto lo bien que fue la última vez. Ahora una de las más cotillas de las Bellas sabe su pequeño… incidente (a falta de una palabra mejor) y teme que el rumor se extienda como la pólvora una vez lleguen a la casa. Pero, lo que más teme son las bromas y las tomaduras de pelo que las chicas comenzarán a hacer hasta que el chiste se gaste y se quede viejo. Y eso puede tardar _meses_ en pasar.

Trabajan con rapidez, la pila de ropa descendiendo de tamaño a medida que ambas la doblan y colocan en distintos montones que corresponde a cada una de ellas.

\- ¿De quién son estas? – pregunta Stacie –. Descartándonos a ti, a mí y a Amy la Gorda, me quedan cinco candidatas.

La DJ despega la vista de una sudadera de las Bellas que está doblando y ve que la morena sostiene unas bragas azules de encaje en el aire, colgadas entre dos dedos. Su boca está formando la respuesta antes siquiera de que pueda censurarse a sí misma.

\- Son de Chloe.

La Bella asiente y las dobla, y Beca cree que va a dejar pasar el tema. Está equivocada.

\- ¿Y cómo exactamente sabes que son de ella? Apenas las has mirado más de cinco segundos.

\- Erm… Yo… ¿Ya las he lavado más veces? – termina diciendo, aunque lo entona más como una pregunta.

Sabe que Stacie no se lo ha tragado, pero ni loca confiesa su reciente… incidente – jesús, ha tenido muchos de esos últimamente – con la pelirroja, un vibrador y su cajón de ropa interior. Beca tiene la imagen grabada a fuego en la memoria y resulta que ese conjunto de braga y sujetador azul celeste estaban justo arriba del todo y le había llamado la atención porque, además de combinar con el juguetito de Chloe, combinaban con sus ojos de forma asombrosa para tratarse de un trozo de tela y encaje.

La tregua dura exactamente hasta que Stacie se termina el Chupa Chups con un crujido del caramelo bajo sus muelas y tira el palito en la papelera que está puesta al lado de la puerta de la lavandería a su paso por allí para salir del sitio. Cargan las bolsas con la ropa de cada una en el maletero del viejo Ford de la morena y Stacie entra primero en el asiento del conductor. La DJ espera pacientemente a que se incline y le abra desde dentro porque el manillar de la puerta del copiloto lleva roto casi un año y Stacie prefiere gastar su dinero en ropa y materiales para sus experimentos de laboratorio que en arreglar su coche. Cuando por fin se sienta en su sitio y cierra la puerta, toda la atención de la conductora recae en Beca.

A pesar de su fachada de mujer guapísima y con nada más que aire dentro del cráneo, Stacie es precisamente lo contrario. Le encanta escudarse tras esa máscara, pero la gente que la conoce de verdad sabe que se está sacando un título en una enrevesada rama de la ciencia, algo así como Biología – lo cual le pega mucho teniendo en cuenta su gusto por el sexo –, o Química, o Genética. O quizá es una mezcla de los tres a la vez. Cada vez que lo explica el cerebro de Beca se pierde en esos largos, complicados e incomprensibles términos y termina desconectando completamente de lo que la joven está diciendo.

Pero la cosa es que Stacie es endemoniadamente inteligente, algo que sus ojos delatan si eres lo suficientemente observador como para notar. Y, cuando la morena centra toda su atención en la DJ, esta no puede evitar sentirse siempre como una de las múltiples ratas/ranas/animal de laboratorio que Stacie disecciona y analiza bajo un microscopio en sus prácticas tres veces por semana.

De forma inconsciente, comienza a encogerse en el asiento como si eso fuese a ayudarle a pasar desapercibida dentro de cuatro paredes metálicas, si es que pueden considerarse paredes siquiera. Las manos de Stacie descansan de manera relajada sobre el volante y las llaves cuelgan del contacto, pero todavía no está encendido el motor y el silencio comienza a ser tan cargante que los oídos de Beca pitan.

\- Así que… – comienza a decir Stacie, los ojos entrecerrados con sospecha –, ¿pretendes que me crea que Chloe Beale te tuvo _desnuda_ en _su_ cama y no hizo _nada_?

A la DJ le vienen a la cabeza un par de cosas que la pelirroja había hecho, pero las omite y asiente con la cabeza. Observa cómo la joven científica hace girar la llave en el contacto y el coche cobra vida bajo sus piernas con un rugido.

\- No todo el mundo se abalanza sobre la gente, ¿sabes? – le pica –. Hay gente con autocontrol, hay gente que a veces dice “no”.

\- Mmmm ya sabes que nunca se entiende algo hasta que lo vives en tus propias carnes – Stacie acompaña sus palabras con una sacudida de sus pechos y un guiño.

\- ¿Nunca te han dicho que no? – exclama Beca, incrédula.

\- ¿Cuenta esa vez que le lancé los trastos a un tío y me rechazó porque era gay? – cierra un ojo mientras hace memoria y niega con la cabeza –. Ah, no, luego su novio me propuso tener un trío con ellos y acepté.

La DJ se queda mirando a su amiga con la boca abierta, incrédula.

\- Pues es algo que existe y es _muy_ real.

\- Eso es porque nunca me has tenido a mí restregándome contra ti – sonríe de forma sugerente y suelta una carcajada ante la expresión de sorpresa de su capitana.

\- Seguro que no me pierdo nada.

La Bella frena con un poco más de brusquedad de la necesaria en un semáforo en rojo y se gira para mirar a Beca con su ego herido bien reflejado en los ojos verdes. De verdad, si la morena no hubiera tirado por la rama de las ciencias, siempre habría podido dedicarse a ser actriz.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que rechazarías este cuerpazo de diosa griega? – inquiere, indignada, mientras se señala con una mano.

\- Estoy diciendo que, depende de cómo juegues tus cartas, podría hacerlo o no – le devuelve el guiño y enciende la radio para disuadir a Stacie de continuar con esa línea de conversación.

* * *

 

**Celesbellas, zorras!**

**Amy la Gorda, Ash, CR, Emily, Flo, Jess, Lilly, Tú.**

Chicas

Tengo jugosa información y un nuevo plan

Nos vemos dentro de 1 hora donde siempre

Amy la Gorda (13.12): Stace, te he dicho alguna vez que eres un genio? <3 <3

Lilly (13.12): OK

Emily (13.12): OOOOOH DIOOOS MÍOOOO

Amy la Gorda (13.12): Heredera, relaja la raja

Emily (13.12): Perdón u_u

CR (13.13): Cómo has conseguido averiguar algo nuevo, Stace?

Con escote y Chupa Chups ;)

Amy la Gorda (13.13): Ah, sí, nunca falla

CR (13.13): ?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Soy la única que piensa que el personaje de Stacie está muy poco explotado en las películas?   
> En mi opinión, tiene tanto potencial que por eso es una de las más importantes en esta historia. Me encanta escribir para ella, es de lo más divertido.


	6. Operación Green-eyed Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis disculpas por actualizar un día más tarde, pero vinieron mis padres de visita y como comprenderéis, no he pensado en fanfics ni nada.
> 
> Dos cosas: para aquellos que no lo sepáis, "green-eyed monster" fue una expresión creada por Shakespeare para referirse a los celos. Dicho esto, voy a por la segunda cosa. Mi único comentario sobre este capítulo, además de que fue súper divertido de escribir, es el emoji travieso de WhatsApp.
> 
> ¡A leer!

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_

_And everybody wants a taste_

_That's why I still get jealous_

– Nick Jonas, Jealous.

* * *

 

Un pitido saca a Beca del duermevela en el que se ha sumido después de estar trabajando hasta tarde. Había estado tratando de crear algo de provecho que enseñarle a su jefe y demostrar que no es una inútil. Parpadea para despejarse, rascándose los ojos con los talones de las manos. Se da cuenta de que el portátil está torcido, apoyado mitad sobre su muslo y la otra mitad sobre la cama; un mensaje parpadea en la pantalla encima de la foto de las Bellas que Beca tiene de fondo. Lee el aviso de que se está quedando sin batería, pero no le hace caso; cierra el ordenador con un suspiro de cansancio y desenreda sus mechones morenos de los cascos caídos sobre sus hombros.

Aunque Amy no está, porque ha salido a ver a Bumper y Beca sabe perfectamente que no volverá a dar señales de vida hasta la mañana siguiente, el instinto de no molestar sigue ahí. De puntillas, va hasta su mesa y deja el portátil y los cascos en ella. Vuelve a dejarse caer en su cama y se mete bajo la sábana, dándole la espalda a las escaleras para encarar a la pared.

Su sensación es que apenas acaba de cerrar los ojos cuando siente la cama hundirse bajo el peso de otra persona. La noción de que alguien está detrás de ella cuando debería estar sola es procesada poco a poco por su adormilado cerebro. El sueño le nubla la mente y tarda en reaccionar más de lo que debería. Cuando por fin lo hace, es con un sobresalto. Se gira con los pulmones ya llenos de aire, dispuesta a gritar a quien haya tenido el valor suficiente para despertarla, pero se traga las ganas al ver a Chloe alzada sobre un codo.

Cascadas de ondas pelirrojas caen por un lado del cuello descubierto de su co-capitana y captan la poca luz que se cuela a través de la cortina que tapa la ventana más cercana a ellas. Chloe está sonriendo, serena, y una de sus manos aparta un mechón moreno del rostro de la DJ para engancharlo tras su oreja. Por un instante, Beca cree que está soñando porque el momento la deja sin respiración.

\- Menos mal que dijiste que no te ibas a quedar dormida – comenta la pelirroja, y su sonrisa adquiere un cierto matiz bromista que sus ojos azul bebé imitan.

\- ¿Qu…? – confundida, la morena se tumba completamente de espaldas y gira la cabeza para encarar a su mejor amiga con el ceño fruncido –. Chloe, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Tú me pediste que viniese, tonta – ríe con un empujón juguetón al hombro.

Beca no entiende nada. ¿Cuándo le ha pedido eso a Chloe? Si no ha hablado con ella a solas desde que prácticamente salió corriendo de su habitación por la mañana.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo…?

\- Me enviaste un mensaje – la pelirroja estira el brazo sobre el que está apoyada y se alza sobre el cuerpo tumbado de la morena –. "Chlo, ¿por qué no vienes a mi habitación cuando todas estén dormidas…?" – cita tratando de imitar lo mejor que puede a la DJ. Retira la sábana y se coloca a horcajadas sobre Beca –, "¿…y así continuamos con lo que empezamos esta mañana?"

Beca observa toda la escena sin reaccionar al hecho de que su mejor amiga esté sentada tan tranquilamente _sobre_ ella. Las manos de Chloe reposan sobre los huesos de su cadera, extendidas entre su camiseta de pijama y los pantalones cortos, pero la morena puede sentir el calor que desprenden igual que si no hubiera tela alguna entre ellas y su piel. Traga saliva notablemente, causando que la relajada sonrisa de la pelirroja se tuerza un poco.

Echándose los rizos cobrizos a un lado, Chloe se inclina hacia abajo y atrapa los labios de la DJ en un beso tentativo. Despacio, se mueven la una sobre la otra, saboreándose por primera vez. Beca reacciona por fin y agarra a la pelirroja de la nuca cuando intenta alejarse de ella. Con un agarre de hierro, mantiene su rostro pegado al de Chloe y atrapa de nuevo sus labios. Da un suave mordisco en el inferior que provoca que su mejor amiga gima y presione sus bocas con más ganas.

Siente la lengua de Chloe delinear sus labios y los abre para garantizarle un acceso que la joven no tarda en aprovechar. Ágiles dedos aprietan sus caderas antes de deslizarse bajo la camiseta y rozar la piel del abdomen de Beca. Siente una repentina oleada de puro fuego extenderse desde donde las yemas de los dedos de Chloe la acarician. Alcanzan territorio ya conocido y la DJ jamás piensa en pedirle que pare, ni siquiera es capaz de pensar en la palabra que debería usar si quisiera hacerle parar. Todo su vocabulario se ha metido en la maleta que se ha llevado su cerebro antes de marcharse de vacaciones.

La pelirroja avanza milímetro a milímetro, cuidadosa de que la morena esté de acuerdo con cada paso que da. Sus dedos llegan a la curva de los pechos de Beca y esta se traga el gemido que lucha por salir de su garganta. Se desplazan hacia un lateral, rodeándolos, pero sin tocar nunca más arriba de la base. La morena rueda los ojos bajo sus párpados cerrados y su respiración hace un abrupto parón. Todo su cuerpo da un salto y sus dientes se cierran por reflejo sobre el labio inferior de Chloe con más fuerza de la intencionada.

En vez de apartarse y quejarse, su mejor amiga reacciona con un empujón de sus caderas sobre las de Beca, y esta vez la morena ya no puede contener el gruñido que es arrancado desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Siente a Chloe sonreír contra su boca antes de volver a hacer rodar sus caderas.

La DJ se separa de la pelirroja y abre la boca en un gemido silencioso. Siente que la habitación da vueltas a su alrededor, pero no sabría decir si es por la falta de oxígeno, por la lengua de la pelirroja jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja, o por el rítmico movimiento de sus caderas en busca de algo que les proporcione presión. La co-capitana sigue deslizándose por el suave cuello de Beca, sus manos acariciando la piel de gallina que sus roces sugerentes están provocando. Sin que la morena pueda verlo venir, Chloe muerde con suavidad en la zona de su pulso al mismo tiempo que ágiles dedos pellizcan pezones erectos.

El estallido de placer es tan fuerte que Beca se despierta con un audible jadeo del que se sentiría avergonzada si no fuera porque sabe que está sola en la habitación. Parpadea, desorientada al no sentir el peso del cuerpo de Chloe sobre sus piernas, ni sus manos por dentro de la camiseta, ni su cálido aliento en su cuello. Se lleva los dedos a la boca, rozando sus labios mientras trata de hacerse a la idea de que ha sido todo un sueño. _Solo_ un sueño.

«¿Qué demonios...?», no puede evitar pensar con desconcierto. Una cosa es admitir la atracción que está repentinamente sintiendo por su mejor amiga, pero tener un sueño húmedo con _ella_... Eso, eso ya es llevarlo _demasiado_ lejos.

Apoya el antebrazo en su frente, quitándose la sábana de encima porque se está muriendo de calor. Y sabe perfectamente por qué. Es la misma razón de que tenga que apretar las piernas y suprimir las ganas de meter una mano por debajo del elástico de sus pantalones. Si hiciera eso, si se tocase después de haber tenido un sueño – increíblemente erótico – con una amiga, con _Chloe_ … No sería capaz de mirar a la pelirroja a la cara nunca más.

Ya le va a costar estando las cosas como están, como para darle más motivos de los que avergonzarse.

Para cuando el despertador de su móvil suena, lleva por lo menos una hora dando vueltas en la cama, con miedo a quedarse dormida otra vez. Lo apaga con un gruñido y un resoplido, y anticipa un largo y tedioso día. Va a necesitar todo el café del universo para mantenerse despierta teniendo en cuenta la hora a la que se acostó y la hora a la que se ha despertado. ¡Apenas ha dormido tres horas!

Con aspecto similar al de un zombie, baja dando tumbos por las escaleras, siempre tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible porque las demás no tienen que levantarse hasta más tarde. Beca es la única que tiene un examen a las ocho de la mañana. De Filosofía. Que alguien le recuerde de nuevo en qué coño estaba pensando cuando decidió apuntarse _voluntariamente_ a esa clase.

Entra en la cocina restregándose los ojos para espabilarse. Cuando los abre, da un brinco al ver a Chloe sentada en uno de los taburetes con una taza humeante entre las manos y los apuntes de Literatura Rusa esparcidos por la encimera de la isla.

\- Hey – saluda la pelirroja al escuchar el roce de los pies descalzos de la DJ contra el suelo. O su bostezo. O el golpe que se ha dado en el codo por cruzar el umbral con los ojos cerrados.

\- Hey – masculla Beca, acariciando la zona dolorida con una mano –. ¿Qué haces despierta tan pronto? Tu examen no es hasta dentro de seis horas, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero no era capaz de dormir así que bajé para repasar – Chloe no levanta la vista de su escritura desgarbada, un boli girando incesantemente entre largos y ágiles dedos.

Dedos que Beca recuerda claramente cómo habían acariciado su pecho y… Corta el pensamiento de raíz y carraspea, sintiendo calor en las mejillas. El sonido hace que la co-capitana deje de prestar atención por unos segundos a sus apuntes para echarle un vistazo a su mejor amiga.

\- Vaya, estás hecha una mierda – comenta, sorprendida. El boli golpea contra el mármol cuando su distracción hace que se le resbale.

\- Chlo, tú sí que sabes conquistar a una chica – replica Beca, sarcástica.

\- A ti ya te tengo más que conquistada, Becs – Chloe lanza un guiño y una sonrisa pícara con sus palabras que la DJ capta por el rabillo del ojo.

Y quizá su mano tiembla un poco al coger la cafetera, pero seguro que es porque pesa demasiado para la poca fuerza que tiene después de dormir tan poco.

Se repone de ese breve instante de debilidad, coge su taza llena de café hasta casi el borde y la lleva con cuidado hasta el taburete a la derecha de la pelirroja. Beca es muy parecida a Sheldon Cooper en ese aspecto: es _su_ sitio, y las demás Bellas ya han aprendido a respetarlo.

\- ¿No has dormido bien? – pregunta Chloe, su repaso ya olvidado al girarse para encarar a su amiga.

«Más bien todo lo contrario. He dormido tan bien que tenía miedo de volver a dormir», piensa la DJ, y de nuevo puede notar el rubor subiendo como la espuma por su cuello. Carraspea de forma totalmente innecesaria y evita los ojos azul bebé que están fijos en su sien izquierda.

\- Algo así, sí.

Chloe emite un "mmhh" pensativo. Se levanta del taburete, pero Beca no le presta atención, centrada en soplar a su café para poder tomárselo cuanto antes y empezar a ser persona. Agradece haber dejado la taza sobre una superficie segura porque cuando la pelirroja reposa sus manos sobre los tensos hombros de la morena y comienza a masajearlos, toda Beca sufre un espasmo. Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva por las nítidas imágenes que saltan en su mente, imágenes de Chloe sobre ella, de labios en su cuello, de manos por su abdomen.

Siente que el hormigueo que había logrado calmar vuelve a despertar entre sus piernas y aprieta los muslos.

\- ¿Qué haces? – exclama con la voz unas octavas más altas de lo normal, casi cayendo de morros al suelo por su prisa en interponer más distancia entre ella y su mejor amiga.

\- Becs, estás muy tensa últimamente – la co-capitana deja que sus manos reposen en sus caderas sin mostrar emoción alguna por el brusco rechazo de la DJ –. Tienes presión por las Bellas, por las prácticas en Residual Heat, por aprobar todo… No me extraña que no puedas dormir, la verdad.

\- Agradezco la ayuda, Chlo, pero un masaje no va a hacer nada si dentro de dos segundos voy a volver a estar igual – se excusa, cogiendo su taza y prefiriendo apoyarse contra la encimera al otro lado de la isla.

La pelirroja entorna los ojos, sospechando que hay algo que Beca no le está contando. La morena se encoge de hombros con la mayor despreocupación que es capaz de fingir y fija la mirada en el café que tiene delante. Justo en ese momento, Stacie aparece bostezando por la puerta de la cocina, su pelo – de forma inexplicable – perfectamente peinado. Su mini camiseta de tirantes y sus mini shorts del pijama dejan poco a la imaginación, aunque no es que Beca esté mirando, es que más bien resulta _imposible_ no fijarse.

La joven las saluda con un adormilado "hola, capis", y detrás de ella entra Emily, también recién levantada. Muchas veces, la Heredera se queda a dormir en la casa para no volver sola y tan tarde a su habitación comunal. Otras veces, busca refugio porque su compañera está con su novio y ha colgado un calcetín de la puerta. Después del primer error y de una imagen que todavía le da escalofríos, Emily ya sabe que no debe abrir la puerta y que tiene que encontrar un sitio donde pasar la noche. Afortunadamente, las Bellas están ahí para acogerla con los brazos abiertos.

Mientras Emily prepara las tostadas, Chloe vuelve a sus apuntes, aunque de tanto en tanto le lanza miradas de sospecha a la DJ, quien trata de evitarlas en su mayoría. Stacie se sienta al lado de la pelirroja y comienza a hablar con ella, preguntándole cosas sobre Literatura Rusa para comprobar si lo lleva bien preparado, y así la Bella también se va despertando poco a poco.

Cuando la cafetera pita para indicar que ya ha terminado, la joven científica da un saltito de alegría y le da los apuntes a su co-capitana para que siga ella por su cuenta. Saca la jarra de la base y la apoya contra la encimera al darse cuenta de que no ha cogido tazas. Cuando ve a Beca medio dormida justo debajo del armario de los vasos, sonríe para sí misma y le guiña un ojo a Emily.

Se acerca a la morena, que todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que está entorpeciendo el camino y, bueno, Stacie no va a ser quien se lo diga porque… ¿Dónde está la gracia en eso? Parada frente a Beca, alza un brazo por encima de la cabeza de la pequeña capitana y abre el armario. Da un paso adelante y se estira para coger dos tazas de la balda del medio.

La DJ abre los ojos de golpe cuando ve las tetas de Stacie dirigiéndose con determinación hacia su cara. Trata de moverse unos segundos antes de acabar sumergida en ellas, pero el borde de la encimera se le clava en la espalda y le recuerda que está acorralada.

\- Tía – exclama, muerta de vergüenza. Gira la cara y se echa hacia atrás todo lo que puede a pesar de que sus aplastadas cervicales protestan por la postura.

\- Beca, no creo que las lolas de Stacie cuenten como desayuno – comenta Amy la Gorda, materializándose en la cocina por arte de magia.

Stacie se aleja de ella, riéndose a carcajadas con ambas tazas en las manos. Chloe ha vuelto a dejar caer el boli por la sorpresa, y Emily está ocultando su sonrisa detrás de la tostada. La australiana se sienta en un taburete y sube y baja las cejas sugerentemente, divertida ante el rostro más rojo que un tomate de la DJ.

\- Yo no… Ella ha… Pensé… - tartamudea, todavía demasiado en shock como para hablar.

\- Creo que le has fundido el cerebro – le dice Amy a la joven científica.

\- No es de extrañar – Stacie se masajea el pecho mientras le lanza un guiño a Beca.

Esta bufa y trata de apagar el fuego que arde en sus mejillas.

\- Hazlo otra vez cuando esté más despierta y ya veremos quién es la que acaba con el cerebro fundido – masculla. Ni siquiera está pensando en lo que sus palabras implican, está escupiendo lo primero que se le está pasando por la cabeza.

Escucha la exclamación ahogada de cuatro personas a la vez y el ya familiar sonido del bolígrafo de Chloe golpeando el mármol después de resbalar de entre sus dedos por quincuagésima vez en esa mañana. Es entonces que repasa lo que ha dicho y ella misma abre mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Es curioso que a la primera persona a la que mira es a su mejor amiga, quien tiene las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y sus ojos como platos. Después ya ve que Emily se ha quedado congelada a medias de dar un bocado a su tostada, Amy está flipando en colores y Stacie está simplemente en shock.

Beca no puede evitar sonreír, satisfecha. Por fin ha sido ella – la rarita, la antisocial, la vergonzosa – la que ha conseguido dejar a las demás – las extrovertidas, las simpáticas, las desvergonzadas – sin palabras, y no al revés.

La australiana es la primera en reaccionar y alza una mano para que la morena le choque los cinco, asintiendo con orgullo. El resto de las Bellas presentes parecen ir cobrando vida progresivamente, y Chloe vuelve a mirar sus apuntes, aunque todo lo que ve son garabatos azules carentes de sentido donde hacía unos segundos estaba leyendo sin problemas la obra de Tolstoi. Parpadea varias veces, pero no es capaz de borrar de su memoria lo que Beca ha dicho ni su sonrisa presumida. Y, sobre todo, no es capaz de deshacerse del nudo desagradable que se ha formado en su estómago ante la noción de que ha sido Stacie quien ha provocado esa reacción en la DJ, y no ella, cuando es Chloe la que siempre está tentando, ligando y picando a la morena.

Pero no son celos. Está tan segura de que no son celos como de que Tolstoi escribió Anna Karénina entre 1875 y 187… ¿setenta qué? ¿Setenta y ocho? La pelirroja bufa y trata de descifrar sus apuntes, desplazando todo lo demás de su mente con un rabioso manotazo.

* * *

 Chloe termina de revisar su escritura desgarbada y deja escapar un suspiro de resignación. Lo ha hecho lo mejor que ha podido y, la verdad, no está decepcionada con el resultado. Coloca las hojas de examen de nuevo en la principal para que se vea su nombre con claridad, y recoge sus bolis y el típex.

Se cuelga el bolso del hombro y se dirige con paso seguro escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la mesa del profesor. Se da cuenta de que se está mordiendo el labio inferior con demasiada fuerza cuando saborea sangre en su boca. Lo suelta, pasando la lengua por encima para eliminar las marcas que han dejado sus dientes.

Le tiende el examen al profesor de Literatura Rusa, el Dr. Johnson. Dos cejas canosas se arquean en una pregunta que no hace falta poner en voz alta, y Chloe trata de sonreír. No sabe si se las apaña o si le sale una mueca; por suerte para ella, el hombre no presiona más y se limita a coger el examen, revisándolo por encima.

La pelirroja le había pedido si, por favor, podría echarle un vistazo en cuanto se lo diese. Más que nada, por saber si se iba a graduar, para empezar a planear su incierto futuro. Y, a pesar de haber tenido que soportar a Chloe cuatro años seguidos sin hacer nada en sus clases, el Dr. Johnson no le guarda rencor alguno y ha aceptado a hacerle ese gran favor. La Bella sospecha que, en el fondo, su profesor entiende el miedo que siente Chloe a dejar todo esto atrás y por eso le ha permitido volver año tras año.

\- Le mandaré un email en cuanto sepa su nota, señorita Beale – le informa el Dr. Johnson al ver que Chloe sigue parada en el mismo sitio y sin intención de moverse.

Ella asiente, algo rígida por la tensión, y sale de la clase todavía sumida en la neblina de no ser totalmente consciente de que todo su futuro depende de este examen. Ni se da cuenta de por dónde está yendo, confía en sus pies para llevarle sana y salva a su destino.

Cuando abre la puerta de la casa de las Bellas unos veinte minutos más tarde, ve en un lateral las Converse que Beca se puso esta mañana para ir a su examen de filosofía. Eso significa que la morena está en casa y Chloe se siente un poco más aliviada. Asoma la cabeza al salón en busca de la pequeña DJ, pero está vacío. Comienza a subir las escaleras, desviándose en el segundo piso para entrar en su cuarto y tirar el bolso sobre su cama antes de seguir subiendo el último tramo de escaleras hasta la buhardilla.

Está poniendo un pie en el primer escalón cuando su móvil vibra en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Lo desbloquea con el pulgar y el corazón le salta a la garganta cuando ve la notificación de un nuevo correo electrónico.

\- …muchas gracias, señor – escucha a Beca decir y asume que está hablando con alguien por teléfono –. Sí, estoy en ello…

La voz de la DJ se convierte en un murmullo de fondo, ahogada por el rugir de la sangre en las orejas de Chloe. Traga saliva, se le ha formado un nudo en el estómago y apenas es capaz de respirar por el peso en su pecho. Con un dedo tembloroso, presiona encima del e-mail que el Dr. Johnson prometió mandarle y espera a que se cargue, otra vez mordiéndose el labio hasta el punto de hacerse una herida en él.

"Estimada señorita Beale,

Le informo de que ya tengo su nota del examen final de Literatura Rusa…"

Parpadea cuando las letras se vuelven borrones negros, distorsionadas por las lágrimas que acuden a sus ojos y comienzan a caer por sus mejillas sin control. Apenas es consciente de que ya ha llegado arriba del todo y que la DJ se ha dado cuenta de su presencia ahora que ha colgado.

La morena le lanza un fugaz vistazo mientras se agacha para dejar el portátil en el suelo, a un lateral de su cama.

\- Hey, Chlo, ¿sabes qué? Resulta que mi jefe va a estar en una reunión en Nueva York toda la semana y me ha dicho que no es necesario que vaya.

Beca sonríe al incorporarse, contenta por quitarse ese peso de encima y poder tener las tardes libres para estudiar y dedicárselas a la actuación de las Bellas. Pero entonces se da cuenta de que Chloe está congelada en el sitio con la misma expresión de alguien a quien le acaban de dar la peor noticia de su vida. La piel pálida de su rostro contrasta con el rojo de su pelo y el increíble azul de sus ojos.

«Espera. ¿Está llorando? Oh, Dios. ¿No tenía hoy el examen de Literatura Rusa?»

La DJ prácticamente salta de la cama y corre a donde está la pelirroja parada, sus manos moviéndose, frenéticas, por todos lados; pero sin posarse en un sitio definido porque no sabe qué hacer ni qué decir y, joder, ¿por qué se le tienen que dar tan mal estas cosas?

Al final las apoya en las mejillas de su mejor amiga y seca sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta, casi temerosa de la respuesta. No cree que pueda soportar seguir adelante y tener que dejar a Chloe atrás. _Sabe_ que no podría soportarlo.

La pelirroja no responde, sus labios se separan y tiemblan como si fueran a formar palabras, pero no sale sonido alguno de ellos. Lo que _sí_ hace es alzar la mano que todavía se las apaña para sujetar el móvil con tanta fuerza que sus dedos están blancos.

Beca coge el iPhone y ve el mensaje abierto en la pantalla. Mira, dudosa, a Chloe, porque tampoco quiere entrometerse en su vida privada; sin embargo, su mejor amiga hace un gesto de cabeza para que lo lea y la DJ obedece.

"Estimada señorita Beale,

Le informo de que ya tengo su nota del examen final de Literatura Rusa y puedo decirle con gran satisfacción que ha sacado una A–. Enhorabuena, y mucha suerte.

James Johnson, doctorado en Literatura Rusa."

\- Oh, Dios mío – exclama Beca. Alza la mirada para clavarla en la de la pelirroja y repite –: _Oh. Dios. Mío._ ¡Chloe!

Por fin las dos parecen reaccionar y se abrazan con fuerza. Y, a estas alturas, es de conocimiento mundial que Beca _odia_ los abrazos, y todavía más odia los abrazos de oso que parece que te estén estrujando las costillas y en los que teme por su vida.

Pero es Chloe. Y ha aprobado Literatura. Y es _Chloe_.

Así que ríe en su oreja mientras la pelirroja se agarra a ella como si dependiera de Beca para mantenerse en pie – cosa que la DJ no descarta – y sus lágrimas mojan la camisa de la morena.

Beca piensa ocasionalmente – aunque nunca lo ha dicho en voz alta – que la razón de que crea tan poco en sí misma es porque tiene depositada toda esa fe en otras personas. Personas como Chloe, Jesse, las Bellas; personas que sabe que derrochan talento y que, en el instante en que alguien importante decida creer en ellas de la forma en que Beca cree, arrasarán con todo lo que se les ponga en el camino.

Nunca dudó que apostar por Chloe era una buena decisión, pero ahora tiene las pruebas justo delante de sus narices y envuelta entre sus brazos. Siente su corazón martillear contra sus costillas excitadamente, orgulloso como una madre, feliz de que la pelirroja pueda seguir a su lado.

\- Sabía que podías hacerlo – susurra en el oído de su mejor amiga, su voz rasposa de emoción.

Se separa ligeramente para ponerse de puntillas y poder depositar un beso en la frente de Chloe, enganchando húmedos mechones cobrizos tras sus orejas y secando todas las lágrimas con las que tropieza en su camino. Encuentra ojos azul bebé fijos en ella y sonríe de oreja a oreja, a la espera de que la co-capitana imite su gesto.

Cosa que nunca pasa, porque Chloe sigue con la misma expresión de ligera incredulidad y, al mismo tiempo, certeza. Es una mezcla totalmente contradictoria, pero ella se las apaña para tener ambas emociones en su rostro. Se ve privada de acceso a su vocabulario, así que utiliza sus manos y aprieta las caderas de Beca en un intento de transmitir toda la gratitud que está floreciendo en su pecho como un almendro en primavera.

Solo que a Beca le recuerda su sueño, la forma en que Chloe había hecho ese mismo gesto de apretar sus caderas justo antes de inclinarse y besarla. El déjá-vu es tan fuerte que, por unos instantes, la habitación da vueltas vertiginosas y la morena siente que necesita establecer algo de espacio.

Su mejor amiga puede ver el momento en el que la cara de la DJ cambia. Cómo la sonrisa decae hasta que sus labios se entreabren para coger una temblorosa bocanada de aire. Cómo su cuerpo se estremece ligeramente. Cómo un suave rubor comienza a ascender por su pecho, su cuello, extendiéndose por sus mejillas como llamas que lamen su piel.

La pelirroja no sabe por qué, pero esa atmósfera de emoción en estado puro, sin adulterar, que habían creado, se rompe y cae como confeti a su alrededor hasta aterrizar a sus pies.

Beca rehúye la inquisitiva mirada de Chloe, consciente de que su reacción no ha sido tan disimulada como a ella le habría gustado. Carraspea, da un paso atrás mientras se rasca la nuca y espera que su co-capitana atribuya ese momento de repentina incomodidad a su vergonzosa personalidad.

Por suerte para la DJ, antes de que su mejor amiga pueda abrir la boca para preguntar qué le pasa, escuchan a alguien cerrar la puerta principal y la voz de Stacie llama para saber si hay alguien más en casa.

\- Deberías… - señala los ojos de Chloe –. Deberías desmaquillarte antes de bajar – aconseja la morena, todavía tratando de librarse de la sensación de bochorno.

La pelirroja asiente, aunque de manera pensativa. Sabe que hay algo raro en la forma en que Beca está actuando con ella desde esta mañana, pero no logra discernir qué exactamente. Sin embargo, no deja que el hecho de que la DJ se lo esté callando le moleste, conoce la forma de ser de Beca y no lo contará hasta que no le quede más remedio.

Da igual, Chloe tiene sus propios medios para sonsacárselo.

* * *

 En cuanto terminan de comer, Beca escapa de nuevo a su habitación.

Podía sentir todo el rato la mirada de Chloe clavada en su nuca mientras la morena estaba concentrada en no quemar lo que estaba haciendo en la sartén. Al principio, sabía que era pura curiosidad, la pelirroja había notado que algo le pasaba y quería averiguar qué era.

Pero luego, la canción de _Work_ empezó a sonar desde el móvil de Stacie. La joven Bella dijo algo de que era pecado capital no bailar esa canción, y como estaba al lado de Beca ayudándole a preparar la comida, se puso a restregarse contra la DJ. A partir de ahí, Beca sabía que la mirada de Chloe ya no era interesada, sino enfadada.

¿Por qué exactamente? Ni idea. La pelirroja nunca ha tenido problema alguno con la forma de ser de Stacie. Es justo lo contrario. Ambas son personas extrovertidas y desvergonzadas, y les encanta bromear de forma constante. Si alguien entiende el amor de Stacie por el sexo, es Chloe. Tienen formas de ser muy parecidas y eso hace que sean extremadamente compatibles. Las Bellas se echan a temblar en el momento en el que Stacie y Chloe juntan sus empeños en algo, porque son dos fuerzas imparables y están indefensas ante la locura que hayan planeado esa vez.

Claro que a Beca _nunca_ se le pasa por la cabeza que puedan ser celos.

De modo que la morena aguanta lo mejor que puede tanto toqueteo innecesario por parte de Stacie y, en cuanto se presenta la oportunidad, huye al refugio que suponen las cuatro paredes de su cuarto y sus mash-ups.

Es cuestión de segundos hasta que está completamente inmersa en la demo original que va a enviarle a su jefe, perdida entre notas musicales, y ritmos, y bases electrónicas, tratando de que a cada cambio que hace no le siga un sólido periodo de quince minutos en el que no avanza nada porque se ha quedado atascada. Piensa que quizá le pida ayuda a Emily, al fin y al cabo, le había prometido que colaborarían en algo juntas.

**Emily Heredera Junk**

**últ. vez hoy a las 15.35**

Oye, Em, te acuerdas que te dije que podíamos colaborar en algo?

Esta semana mi jefe no va a estar en la ciudad y podré colarte en el estudio

Qué día te viene mejor?

Si todavía quieres, claro :)

(16:00) OH DIOS MIO! :O :O :O

(16:00) OH DIOS MIO!

(16:00) OH DIOS MIO!

(16:01) CLARO QUE QUIERO!

Tía, cálmate :')

Respira hondo

(16:01) Pensé que nunca ibas a pedírmelo

(16:01) Cualquier día me viene bien

(16:02) Tú solo avísame

(16:02) Y seré toda tuya

(16:02) Pero no en plan raro

(16:03) Solo musicalmente

Lo había entendido a la primera

Pero gracias por la aclaración

Mañana a las 7 estate preparada, pasaré a buscarte ;)

(16:05) Genial!

Con una sonrisa en la cara, deja el móvil boca abajo en el colchón a su lado y se centra de nuevo en su música, pero un movimiento en el rabillo del ojo capta su atención. Alza la mirada y ve a Stacie emerger de las escaleras y acercarse a su cama hasta dejarse caer justo al lado de las piernas cruzadas de Beca.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquiere.

\- Vaya, ¿no puedo venir a ver a mi DJ favorita? – replica la joven con un puchero y expresión dolida.

Pero Beca tiene motivos para desconfiar. Es raro que Stacie suba a su habitación. Más raro aún que entre. Y que se siente es algo que ocurre una vez cada cien años. No puede evitar estar en guardia, temerosa de lo que su amiga tiene en mente, porque también está ese pequeño detalle del raro comportamiento de Stacie. Siempre ha disfrutado haciendo bromas sexuales para incomodar a la DJ, todas lo hacen, implantar imágenes que hagan estremecer a Beca y ver sus reacciones es muy entretenido. Sin embargo, toda esa nueva dimensión de estar _encima_ de la morena, es completamente nueva.

Y, la verdad, ha habido demasiados roces entre ella y Stacie para su comodidad.

Así que Beca entorna los ojos y se estira, dejando ver que no se cree ni por un segundo que esa sea la verdadera razón tras esta inesperada visita.

\- Vale – se rinde la Bella –. La verdad es que me aburría y vine a probar suerte.

\- ¿Suerte para _qué_?

\- No pongas esa cara – se ríe Stacie ante la expresión temerosa de la capitana –, no es nada de lo que estás pensando. A no ser que _tú_ quieras – añade con un guiño sensual.

\- Gracias, pero voy a pasar – declina Beca con una sacudida de cabeza. Ni loca.

\- Tú te lo pierdes – acepta encogiéndose de hombros. Sus ojos verdes se fijan en el portátil reposando sobre el colchón y su rostro se ilumina al seguir el cable de los cascos hasta el jack del ordenador –. ¿Estás con el mix para la actuación?

\- No, es una demo para mi jefe.

\- Oh, ¿Beca Mitchell haciendo una canción original? – la sorpresa en su voz hiere ligeramente el orgullo ya machacado de la DJ.

Pero no puede centrarse mucho en eso porque, antes de que pueda darse cuenta de lo que está pasando y esquivar a su amiga, Stacie se ha acercado a ella y ha agarrado los cascos de encima de los oídos de Beca.

Se los quita – algo que, de haber ocurrido hace un par de años, habría sido su sentencia de muerte. Ahora, la morena solo se queda absolutamente en shock por su atrevimiento y se prepara para escupir una reprimenda furiosa antes de arrebatárselos de las manos. Sin embargo, nada de eso ocurre porque no contaba con el cable de los auriculares. Beca siente un tirón en el cuello y, por instinto, se echa hacia delante para evitar que se le rompa – no son precisamente baratos. Pero calcula mal la fuerza y la cercanía de Stacie, así que termina desequilibrándose sobre las rodillas y sus manos vuelan al aire en busca de algo estable que evite que se caiga.

Y van a aterrizar en lo más cercano. El problema es que… Bueno, son las tetas de Stacie.

La joven Bella deja escapar una exclamación de ahogada sorpresa que se escucha doble. Stacie se repone antes que Beca y suelta una carcajada mientras gira la cabeza para mirar hacia las escaleras. La morena tarda unos segundos eternamente largos en comprender lo que está pasando, pero, una vez lo hace, aparta sus manos como si se hubiera quemado y se gira para ver a quién le está sonriendo Stacie.

La sangre se le congela en las venas al ver a Chloe de pie en la última escalera.

\- Ya veo que estáis ocupadas – murmura la pelirroja con voz áspera y ojos furibundos –. Avísame cuando tengas un hueco libre, Beca.

Desaparece de nuevo escaleras abajo antes siquiera de que a la DJ le dé tiempo a coger aire. Parpadea, desconcertada. Han pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo y su cansado cerebro no está lo suficientemente alerta para procesarlas todas.

\- Bueno, te dejo trabajar – anuncia Stacie con una sonrisa sospechosamente cercana a satisfecha.

Beca se queda sola, justo lo que quería. Solo que ahora no sabe qué hacer. Está demasiado confundida como para volver a trabajar en su demo, no tiene la paz mental ni la concentración necesarias. Solo puede pensar en lo enfadada y dolida que parecía Chloe, y en si debería bajar a su habitación a hablar con ella o es mejor darle espacio y dejar que se le pase. Porque, ¿cómo ayudas a alguien cuando no sabes qué le ocurre? Y, la verdad, después de esa última mirada, no cree que la pelirroja quiera hablar con ella en lo que queda de día.

Con un suspiro resignado, se pone los cascos y decide volver a su música, aunque solo sea para quedarse mirando fijamente a la nada cada cinco segundos.

* * *

 Chloe no baja a cenar. Le dice a CR que no tiene hambre, y a pesar de que su estómago ruge, aprieta los músculos del abdomen para que no suene en ese preciso momento y no se deja tentar por la promesa de los tacos que Flo prepara todos los lunes.

Cuando Cynthia Rose parece darse cuenta de que la pelirroja no está de humor y se marcha escaleras abajo, Chloe vuelve a su posición previa: tumbada de lado en la cama, abrazada a un perro de peluche que le había regalado su abuela cuando tenía siete años y estaba empeñada en ser veterinaria. Siempre que está de bajón, se abraza a él.

Cierra los ojos y trata de controlar el torbellino de emociones que tiene en su interior. La verdad es que todavía ni ella comprende su reacción tan visceral, esos celos irrefrenables que se apoderaron de ella al pillar a Beca con las manos en los pechos de Stacie. Se le tiñó la mirada de verde, se sintió enferma, y el diablillo sentado en su hombro izquierdo comenzó a susurrar cosas que le hacían sentirse todavía peor.

Antes que estallar por algo que no sabía cómo llegó a ocurrir, prefirió escapar y encerrarse en su habitación. Porque _tenía_ que haber sido un accidente.

¿…verdad?

\- ¿Chlo? – escucha a Beca llamar desde el otro lado de la puerta –. ¿Te encuentras bien?

La pelirroja cierra los ojos, aprieta los labios, y se obliga a no contestar. No hasta que haya logrado calmarse. Se conoce y sabe que cuando está así, puede empezar a decir cosas que realmente no piensa ni siente, y no quiere hacer pasar a Beca por eso. Mucho menos por un estúpido arranque de celos.

\- ¿Chloe? – lo intenta de nuevo. En el silencio sepulcral de la habitación, se escucha a la perfección el suspiro de la DJ –. Te dejo un plato con tus tacos en la puerta. Por favor, cena.

Espera hasta que ya no escucha los pasos de Beca en las escaleras para abrir y coger el plato, agradeciéndole el gesto a la morena mentalmente. Al terminar de cenar, retoma su meditación en un intento de entender qué le pasa. Nunca ha sido celosa, sabe que cada persona es distinta y cada relación aporta cosas diferentes. Poseer a la gente nunca le ha gustado, prefiere la libertad para ella misma y para sus amigos.

De modo que no entiende por qué le está surgiendo esa vena protectora – si es que se le puede llamar así – con Beca.

Stacie no quiere nada con ella, sino la habría perseguido ya desde el primer año cuando se conocieron, y cuando la joven se encapricha con alguien, _siempre_ se sale con la suya. La DJ habría sucumbido a esas interminables piernas, a sus curvas, a sus pechos – porque, sinceramente, Beca es de tetas más que de otra cosa; siempre se le va la vista a los escotes. No habría tenido nada que hacer una vez se hubiera convertido en el objetivo de Stacie. Así que Chloe está segura de que la Bella no quiere acostarse con Beca.

Vale, bien, una cosa menos de la lista. Pero si no quiere sexo, ¿entonces por qué actuar así para empezar? ¿Qué busca? Porque va más allá de las bromas que suele hacer y es algo que ha surgido de forma repentina, no es algo que haya ido creciendo progresivamente.

Sin embargo, no es tanto por qué lo hace lo que molesta a Chloe, sino el hecho de que, aparentemente, Beca le está siguiendo el juego. A la pelirroja le suele contestar si tiene un día inspirado, pero es más usual que le ponga los ojos en blanco o le suelte algo del estilo de "sigue soñando" mientras se ruboriza.

Quizá lo que a Chloe le duele de verdad es el hecho de que Beca esté disfrutando tanto de esa nueva atención por parte de Stacie. Y, vale, en parte lo entiende. Stacie es jodidamente sexy, inteligente, guapísima, simpática. Pero, ¿acaso eso significa que Beca no encuentra esas cualidades en Chloe? Después de casi cuatro años, la DJ no ha dado ni una sola muestra de corresponder los sentimientos de la pelirroja, y Chloe ya no sabe si es porque ni la propia Beca se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente porque es así de _densa_ con sus emociones, o si es que realmente solo la ve como su mejor amiga.

La pelirroja está a punto de hacerse un piercing en el labio inferior solo con sus dientes por la fuerza con la que se está mordiendo, de modo que agradece la distracción proporcionada por los pesados pasos de Amy la Gorda en las escaleras y sus amortiguados quejidos de que no debería haber tomado tanta salsa picante.

\- Ya te dije que eso era mucha cena, pero no me hiciste caso – le regaña Beca, totalmente inmersa en su papel de madre. A Chloe se le escapa una sonrisa –. Ahora te aguantas.

\- Ni una sola queja va a escapar de mi boca. Eso sí, no puedo prometer lo mismo para los demás orificios de mi cuerpo.

\- ¡Amy! ¡Te vas a dormir al salón!

Sus voces desaparecen en el piso de arriba y la pelirroja no llega a captar la respuesta de la australiana, pero no debe de ser muy agradable a juzgar por las protestas de Beca, suficientemente altas como para que floten escaleras abajo y a través de la puerta cerrada.

Suspira, y empieza una cuenta atrás desde diez.

Nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, do…

Alguien llama con los nudillos a la puerta de su habitación y, si no fuera porque sabe a la perfección quién es, Chloe sonreiría por haber predicho lo que iba a pasar.

\- Chlo. _Chloe_. Sé que estás enfadada, pero no eres tan cruel como para dejarme morir ahogada por los pedos de Amy – la voz de la DJ derrocha súplica, y la pelirroja casi se la puede imaginar arrodillada al otro lado de la puerta. – Por favor, déjame dormir contigo – ante el silencio por parte de Chloe, Beca prueba otro método –. No tienes que compartir tu cama, yo con una manta, una almohada y un trozo de alfombra me conformo. _Por favor_ , haré lo que hag…

Chloe se cansa de escuchar sus súplicas y se levanta, abriendo la puerta sin previo aviso y la morena trastabilla hacia el interior de la habitación, cortándose abruptamente. Recupera el equilibrio antes de chocar con la pelirroja y se endereza.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a _Stacie_? – espeta.

Al instante de que la pregunta salga de su boca, cierra los ojos con una mueca de arrepentimiento y resiste las ganas de darse cabezazos contra la pared. Se mantiene firme, solo su rostro delata lo poco que le ha gustado su propio comentario, y encara la expresión de absoluto asombro de Beca.

Ojos azul medianoche están abiertos de par en par y sus cejas casi desaparecen de su frente por lo alto que las ha arqueado. Tiene la boca entreabierta, como si hubiera ido a replicar al instante, pero luego se hubiera dado cuenta de que realmente no _sabe_ qué decir. La sorpresa da paso a la confusión, y frunce el ceño.

Chloe sabe el momento exacto en el que Beca se prepara para hacer una pregunta, ve la inhalación, ve las preguntas flotar en sus ojos, ve el ligero temblor de las comisuras de sus labios. Así que corta la oportunidad de raíz.

\- Pasa – dice, aunque suena como una orden. La DJ da un pequeño brinco y se encoge, obedeciendo al instante –. Voy a ponerme el pijama – le avisa de espaldas mientras coge las prendas y su cepillo de dientes de la cómoda.

Está a punto de salir cuando se acuerda de un detalle.

\- Ah, y, ¿Beca? – la morena se gira a mirarla, casi temerosa –, usa la cama.

Y, quizá Chloe tarda más en prepararse para ir a dormir de lo normal. Quizá se lava los dientes con excesiva lentitud, y quizá se queda sentada un rato sobre la tapa bajada del váter mientras mira a la nada. Quizá se echa más cremas de las estrictamente necesarias, y quizá se cepilla el pelo, aunque luego se le va a enredar.

 _Definitivamente_ , trata de posponer lo inevitable con la esperanza de que el cansancio venza a Beca y, para cuando la pelirroja entre en su habitación, la joven ya esté profundamente dormida y pueda escaquearse de tener que responder por sus erráticos actos.

Pero no tiene suerte, porque la DJ se las ha apañado para luchar contra el sueño y está esperando pacientemente bajo la sábana, en el lado de la cama que está pegado a la pared. Cuando escucha los pasos descalzos de Chloe, sus miradas coinciden y la pelirroja sabe que no hay escape posible.

Mantiene la calma a pesar de todo y actúa como si nada hubiera pasado. Claro que, nunca antes había dejado tanto espacio entre ella y Beca al meterse en la cama, y ese vacío parece estar anunciando con un cartel de neón que _algo_ va mal.

La morena no ve con buenos ojos el hueco entre ella y la pelirroja, su ceño se profundiza y ojos azul medianoche adquieren un tono serio.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – Es brusco, pero no es un reproche. Simplemente, Beca está cansada de estar perdida y no entender nada.

Chloe, sin embargo, sí que se lo toma como una acusación y deja escapar una exclamación ahogada que oscila entre la ofensa y el enfado. Siente una oleada de calor – bastante diferente a otras oleadas de calor que ha sentido recientemente alrededor de la DJ – recorrer su cuerpo y se alza sobre una mano en el colchón. Su pelo resbala de su hombro y cae como una lengua de fuego por un lado del cuello de la pelirroja.

Y, de nuevo, Beca vuelve a poner esa cara. Está aquí de cuerpo presente, pero sus ojos están viendo algo que no es lo que tiene delante. Y, cuando vuelve en sí con un parpadeo urgente, como si la imagen que ha visto fuera algo que quiere borrar de su memoria _desesperadamente_ , rehúye la mirada de Chloe y carraspea, tratando de desterrar el rubor que sube poco a poco por su cuello.

Ya es la tercera vez que hace eso hoy y la pelirroja se está hartando, porque siempre va seguido de Beca retirándose detrás de sus murallas y dejando a su mejor amiga fuera.

\- ¿Que qué me pasa _a mí_? ¿Qué te pasa _a ti_? – le devuelve en un siseo rabioso –. Has estado rara todo el día.

\- ¿ _Yo_ he estado rara? – la acusación ofende a Beca, quién también se incorpora –. ¿Y qué hay de ti? En un momento estás bien y al siguiente no dejas de lanzar puñales como si estuvieras enfadada conmigo.

\- Por lo menos yo no me aparto cada vez que me tocas como si me hubieras quemado – su comentario acierta en todo el centro de la diana y Chloe ve cómo la DJ se desinfla y se esconde para defenderse de más ataques.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver – murmulla.

\- Así que _admites_ que ocurre algo – exclama, triunfal.

\- Se me pasará. Con el tiempo.

\- Ah, genial, dime a cuánta distancia tengo que mantenerme hasta entonces – su voz desprende sorna con una pizca de dolor –. Quizá hasta deberíamos hacer turnos para no tropezar la una con la otra en los sitios.

\- Chloe, estás exag…

\- ¡No! ¿Sabes qué? Sería mejor si durmieras con Stacie esta noche.

\- ¡Ahí está otra vez! ¿Ves cómo sí que te pasa algo? – salta Beca.

Chloe ha llegado a su límite, ya no piensa esconder su resentimiento con el tema. A los irracionales celos que se retuercen en su estómago, se les ha unido la quemadura del rechazo de Beca. Sabe que tiene que echarlo todo fuera, o si no, va a empezar a comerle por dentro.

\- ¡Claro que me pasa algo, _so tonta_! Cómo quieres que esté si eres mi mejor amiga y saltas a tres metros de distancia cada vez que te toco y estás toda rara conmigo. Es como si hubieras vuelto a ser la Beca del primer año, solo que hasta esa Beca no huía de mí. Pero luego bien que no te molesta que Stacie esté _todo_ el rato _encima_ de ti.

La DJ ladea la cabeza y se queda un instante en silencio, repasando todo lo ocurrido en el día. Cuando vuelve a trabar su mirada con los ojos azul bebé de Chloe, la pelirroja ve que por fin ha sumado dos más dos y se ha dado cuenta de lo que realmente está pasando.

\- Chloe, ¿estás celosa? – pregunta, y no puede evitar que la incredulidad permee su voz.

La co-capitana bufa, se cruza de brazos y mira al frente, dándole el perfil a su mejor amiga.

\- _No_ – espeta –. Sí. No lo sé. ¿Qué más da?, no cambia la situación.

\- Cambia _todo_ – le corrige Beca con una risita –. Chloe, mírame, por favor – le pide.

Pero la pelirroja sigue mirando al frente con cabezonería, obligando a la morena a ponerse de rodillas frente las piernas cruzadas de Chloe y situándose de tal manera que a la Bella no le queda más remedio que mirar a ojos azul medianoche.

\- Entre Stacie y yo no hay nada. Lo que viste esta tarde fue a mi torpeza agarrando lo primero que pilló para evitar caerme. Todo lo demás es cosa de Stacie, no sé qué le pasa, pero pensaba decirle que parase porque me hace sentir incómoda.

\- Cualquiera lo diría – bufa Chloe.

\- Créeme ahora – pide Beca suavemente. Agarra las mejillas de su mejor amiga para darle más énfasis –. La única que tiene permiso para actuar así conmigo eres tú.

Algo totalmente distinto a los celos se agita en el estómago de la pelirroja y Chloe siente que, ahora mismo, podría comerse a besos a la DJ. Pero reprime el instinto de lanzarse hacia delante y cruzar la poca distancia entre sus rostros. Más que nada porque, a pesar de lo que Beca acaba de decir, sus acciones contradicen sus palabras.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te apartas como si fueras alérgica a mí?

La morena desvía la mirada con un pesado suspiro. Deja caer sus manos al regazo de Chloe y atrapa el labio inferior entre sus dientes, pensativa. La pelirroja se da cuenta de que hay un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Algo pasó, ¿vale? Te _suplico_ que no preguntes el qué, si tengo que contártelo, creo que moriré de vergüenza – sacude la cabeza –; pero, te prometo que mañana habré vuelto a la normalidad.

Cuando alza su mirada, Chloe no ve nada más que bochorno y verdad en sus ojos. Así que, aunque sigue teniendo a la mosca zumbando tras su oreja, decide hacer un salto de fe y confiar en que Beca está siendo totalmente honesta con ella.

\- Está bien – acepta.

Se sorprende cuando la DJ se echa hacia delante y deposita un beso en su mejilla. Entonces murmulla que deberían irse a dormir y vuelve a meterse bajo la sábana, los brazos abiertos en una invitación para Chloe. Esta lanza una mirada inquisitiva a Beca, pero ella sonríe y asiente de forma casi imperceptible, diciendo sin palabras que está bien, que puede hacerlo, que no va a pasar nada. La pelirroja no lucha la sonrisa que se abre paso en sus labios y rueda un poco para hacer desaparecer el espacio que dejó inicialmente entre sus cuerpos. Hunde la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Beca, abraza la menuda cintura de su mejor amiga y recibe su cómodo suspiro con un estremecimiento de satisfacción.

* * *

 

Al otro lado de la puerta cerrada, y en el más absoluto silencio para escuchar todo sin problemas, están las (Celes)Bellas.

Cuando Jessica bajó corriendo las escaleras e irrumpió en el salón diciendo que Chloe y Beca estaban gritándose, hubo un instante en que nadie creyó que fuera cierto, por lo menos, no que estuvieran peleando de verdad. Pero un vistazo a la cara de incredulidad de la rubia, les bastó para ver que _sí_ estaba pasando.

Chloe Beale _nunca_ se enfadaba a no ser que hubiera ocurrido algo gordo. Sin embargo, la co-capitana estaba que echaba humo y Beca no estaba ayudando a calmarla, al revés, seguía picando.

Irremediablemente, cundió el pánico entre las Bellas. Nadie sabía a qué venía esa disputa. Hasta que salió el nombre de Stacie en la conversación. Todas las chicas se giraron hacia ella en busca de una explicación, no veían cómo hacer que se pelearan iba a conseguir que terminasen juntas, creían que la joven científica había esnifado demasiados vapores en el laboratorio y le estaban haciendo perder la cabeza.

Stacie, en vez de mostrarse afectada por los reproches susurrados de sus amigas, o por lo menos tener la decencia de lucir un mínimo de preocupación por los gritos que traspasaban la puerta cerrada, se limitó a reclinarse contra el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa que indicaba que ella sabía algo que las demás no, y les pidió que esperasen.

Así que eso hicieron, y el final les sorprende a todas.

\- Eres una genio sexy y retorcida – murmura Cynthia Rose con admiración en la voz y en los ojos cuando por fin se hace el silencio al otro lado de la puerta.

Las demás chicas asienten, totalmente de acuerdo, y la sonrisa de la morena se hace aún más amplia y se tuerce, orgullosa.


	7. Operación Goma Elástica

_They say change takes time_

_But baby, we can fix it overnight_

_If you let me try_

_Then maybe we can fix it overnight_

– Jake Miller, Overnight.

* * *

Cuando Stacie llega a la mesa de la cafetería con la bandeja de plástico en la que reposan sus pedidos, las (Celes)Bellas están reunidas en un cerrado corro, hablando en tono bajo.

\- Abrid paso, aca-zorras – exclama –. Traigo vuestras bebidas.

Las siete cabezas se despegan las unas de las otras para dejar a la vista la mesa alrededor de la cual están sentadas. Stacie deposita la bandeja con cuidado de no derramar los cafés, y sonríe con satisfacción cuando el líquido marrón se balancea, pero se mantiene en el interior de todas las tazas. Aprovechando que es la que tiene la ventaja de la altura y todavía recuerda los pedidos de cada una – bendita memoria fotográfica –, reparte los cafés y el smoothie de mango de Amy antes de golpear suavemente con la cadera el hombro de Flo, quien urge a las demás a correrse un asiento más allá para hacerle hueco.

\- ¿A qué vienen esas caras tan serias? – inquiere la joven científica con una radiante sonrisa.

\- ¿No te preocupa…? – empieza a preguntar Ashley.

\- Ni siquiera un poquito – incide Jessica.

\- ¿…Que Beca y Chloe tuvieran una discusión tan fuerte anoche? – termina la morena como si no hubiera sido interrumpida.

\- ¿Por qué debería preocuparme? – hace una mueca de incomprensión y se encoge de hombros. Le da un sorbo a su smoothie de plátano antes de continuar –: Solucionaron las cosas al final, ¿no?

\- Stace – habla Amy cuando ya ha devorado su batido hasta la mitad –, hasta yo tengo que decir que fue bastante arriesgado.

Y eso ya es mucho viniendo de la australiana, pero Stacie sigue sin sentir remordimiento alguno. La joven científica apoya el codo sobre la mesa y descansa la barbilla en su mano, observando con tranquilidad los rostros serios de sus amigas.

\- Venga ya, chicas – ríe cuando ve que van totalmente en serio –. ¿De verdad creéis que Beca sería capaz de darnos la espalda así como así? ¿De dársela a Chloe?

\- Ya lo hizo una vez en primero – le recuerda Cynthia Rose con una ceja arqueada en desafío –, y la última vez que Beca y Chloe se gritaron así solo una trampa para osos fue capaz de impedir que Beca nos dejara tiradas.

A Stacie se le escapa una carcajada, y recibe a cambio mirandas furibundas. Sacude la cabeza con incredulidad, no se puede creer que estén manteniendo esta conversación de verdad. Que las Bellas _necesiten_ tener esta conversación. No puede ser ella la única que vea la situación de forma tan clara, ¿verdad? No puede ser ella la única que haya notado el cambio tan radical que ha dado su capitana en tres años, cuánto ha evolucionado personalmente.

¿…verdad?

\- ¿Todas pensáis igual? – pregunta para asegurarse.

\- Mmm – empieza Emily, pero se corta cuando todas se giran a mirarla. Necesita varios empujones por parte de Stacie para continuar con lo que iba a decir –. Yo no. Las Bellas son como el pequeño bebé de Beca, ha dado el 150% por ellas, no nos daría la espalda así como así. Además, está _Chloe_ – no dice nada más, no aporta más explicaciones, pero su expresión da a entender que no son necesarias.

\- ¿Entonces cómo explicas lo que pasó en el retiro? – salta CR.

\- Gracias, Emily, por ser la única lista – otorga la joven morena a la Heredera, que asiente y baja la mirada, entre avergonzada y orgullosa. Entonces Stacie vuelve su atención a las demás chicas –. Mirad – su mano haciendo un gesto cortante en el aire –, este ha sido un año muy estresante para todas, pero especialmente para Beca y Chloe. Su discusión en el retiro fue algo completamente orquestado por Aubrey con la finalidad de que por fin se dijeran a la cara lo que les pasaba, de que lo soltaran todo. Necesitaban desahogarse. Claro que Beca huyó de allí, ¡es _Beca_! – exclama, algo frustrada porque es _tan obvio_ que no entiende cómo no lo ven –. Solo necesitaba un poco de soledad para aclararse, habría vuelto más tarde para pedirnos perdón. Y os recuerdo que incluso la Beca de primero volvió con nosotras. ¿Por qué? Porque _Chloe_ se lo pidió. ¿No veis que esas dos son gomas elásticas totalmente?

Las (Celes)Bellas se quedan en un completo silencio que es repentinamente roto por el sonido de la pajita de Amy sorbiendo los últimos restos de smoothie del culo de su vaso de plástico. La rubia alza la mirada cuando nota que todas se giran hacia ella y se encoge de hombros.

\- ¿Qué? Soy capaz de sorber y escuchar a la vez – se excusa.

\- Pero si haces ruido somos nosotras las que no oímos – se queja Jessica.

\- Volvamos al asunto de las gomas elásticas, por favor – pide CR alzando ambas manos de la mesa para llamar la atención de sus compañeras –. ¿Soy la única que no entiende la metáfora?

\- Verás – suspira Amy, dejando de lado su bebida terminada. Apoya las yemas de los dedos sobre la mesa, dejando su mano hueca, y las arrastra por la superficie en un movimiento circular –. Beca y Chloe son gomas elásticas porque son las capitanas, y por lo tanto son el pegamento que nos mantiene unidas.

Cynthia Rose frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver…?

\- ¿No son gomas elásticas porque son muy flexibles? – propone Flo –. ¿Acaso no habéis visto nunca lo que hace Chloe con la pierna…?

Stacie bufa, acallando todas las tonterías de sus amigas, que se giran para mirarla como si se hubieran olvidado de su presencia.

\- ¿Nunca habéis oído hablar de la teoría de las gomas elásticas? – inquiere. Ante las negaciones de las Bellas, sacude la cabeza –. Os lo tengo que explicar todo, eh – resopla –. A ver, básicamente la teoría dice que cuando se está en la relación, llega un punto en el que una de las partes involucradas – separa sus manos para usarlas de ejemplo –, puede asustarse por la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Entonces, tratará de poner distancia con la otra persona – sus manos se alejan –, pero eventualmente no pueden alejarse más y ¡zas! – su exclamación, más sus manos chocando de golpe, asustan a sus amigas –. Como una goma elástica, vuelven a estar juntas – observa cómo las expresiones de las Bellas van cambiando a distintos grados de comprensión y aceptación –. Beca y Chloe son el vivo ejemplo de esta teoría, porque no importa qué pase, no importa cuánto se distancien, siempre van a volver la una a la otra.

Stacie se fija en el gran reloj que cuelga de una pared de la cafetería y sus ojos verdes se abren ligeramente por la sorpresa. Madre mía, qué rápido pasa el tiempo cuando estás tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la gente… Se levanta del sillón, colgándose el bolso del hombro, y libera sus largos rizos castaños del asa con una mano mientras con la otra recoge su smoothie de la mesa.

\- No os preocupéis tanto, chicas, os van a salir arrugas – aconseja con una radiante sonrisa antes de lanzar un beso al aire y girar sobre sus tacones para marcharse a su siguiente clase.

* * *

 

Exactamente a las 18:58 de la tarde del martes, Beca aparca frente al edificio de dormitorios universitarios. Deja el motor en marcha y escribe un rápido mensaje a Emily para hacerle saber que está fuera.

No tiene que esperar mucho, de hecho, apenas ha pasado medio minuto cuando ve la menuda figura de la Bella salir de edificio. Contiene una sonrisa, porque sabe que es _muy_ probable que estuviera esperando impacientemente al lado de la puerta, todo preparado para salir corriendo en cuanto le llegase el mensaje de Beca. La Heredera se queda parada en las escaleras principales del edificio, mochila en un hombro, móvil en una mano y escaneando el parking con cara de confusión. La DJ presiona el claxon en una rápida sucesión para atraer la atención de Emily. Varias cabezas se giran a mirarla, pero a ella solo le importa una que viene a paso rápido con una sonrisa tan grande que parece que se le va a salir de la cara.

\- Hey – saluda la joven nada más abrir la puerta del copiloto y sentarse –, menos mal que me has pitado porque yo estaba buscando el coche de Stacie.

\- Ya, al final ella lo necesitaba así que se lo pedí a Chloe – responde Beca con una ligera sonrisa.

Pisa el acelerador y el motor del viejo Beetle ruge sonoramente, haciendo que, de nuevo, varias personas que pasan por allí se giren a mirar. La DJ capta por el retrovisor a unos jóvenes burlándose del coche, así que antes de incorporarse a la carretera, saca la mano por la ventanilla bajada y les hace el corte de manga. La joven Bella parece ligeramente escandalizada por el gesto, y se esconde al mismo tiempo que mira hacia atrás en un intento de averiguar si conoce a esos chicos y va a tener que lidiar con las consecuencias de la reacción de Beca.

Suspira con alivio cuando no reconoce a ninguno de los ceñudos estudiantes y se gira hacia la conductora con una suave sonrisa en los labios. Todavía tiene que acostumbrarse a muchas cosas, y es una pena que el año esté acabando ya.

\- ¿Has pensado qué quieres grabar? – inquiere la morena cuando dejan el campus de Barden atrás.

\- Mmm sí, tengo varias opciones, pero no consigo decidirme por una – Emily se recoge un mechón castaño detrás de la oreja mientras juguetea nerviosamente con la tira de su mochila.

\- ¿Hay alguna a la que le tengas un cariño especial? Eso suele ayudar a la hora de escoger.

La Heredera saca su manoseada libreta amarilla, la misma que Beca había confundido con deberes cuando vio por primera vez a la joven encorvada sobre ella, escribiendo a una velocidad asombrosa, como si no tuviera que pensar en qué palabras poner porque no salían de ella, sino que brotaban de la punta del bolígrafo directamente.

Debe admitir que sintió un pinchazo de envidia en ese momento en el bus al ver la facilidad que tenía para volcar sus pensamientos y emociones en el papel, y lo sigue sintiendo ahora que observa por el rabillo del ojo cómo Emily pasa hoja tras hoja, todas llenas con su desgarbada caligrafía, con notas musicales, pentagramas, garabatos y tachones. Casi la mitad de la libreta está llena ya, y Beca hace una nota mental para averiguar cuándo es el cumpleaños de la Heredera y así regalarle una nueva.

\- Supongo que _Flashlight_ es mi favorita, por lo que significa y los motivos que me llevaron a escribirla – contesta la joven sin levantar la vista del cuaderno.

\- ¿ _Flashlight_? – inquiere Beca. Guiña los ojos, tratando de recordar por qué le suena familiar –. Esa es la que cantaste en la riff-off, por la que nos descalificaron, ¿verdad?

Emily se sonroja hasta las puntas de las orejas y se rasca la nuca, avergonzada.

\- Erm… Sí… Todavía siento mucho todo eso – se disculpa por la que debe ser la quincuagésima vez desde su metedura de pata.

\- Oh, no te preocupes – le tranquiliza la DJ, concentrada en poner el intermitente y asegurarse de que no viene nadie por el carril de al lado antes de incorporarse a él. Cuando termina la maniobra, continúa hablando –: Chloe reaccionó exageradamente, pero no se lo tengas en cuenta, lo está pasando un poco mal este curso.

La Heredera agudiza el oído. Si normalmente bebe cualquier palabra que caiga de la boca de Beca porque es algo así como su máxima fan y admira profundamente lo que consiguió con las Bellas; ahora que está involucrada en la operación Celesbellas, presta más atención todavía a todo lo que la morena esté dispuesta a contarle sobre Chloe. Y, especialmente, a _cómo_ lo cuente.

\- Ya, en el retiro dijo que tenía miedo del futuro – se apena.

La DJ asiente, pensativa. Sus dedos tamborilean sobre el cuero del volante al ritmo de la canción apenas audible que suena en la radio, pero su expresión muestra que no está escuchando realmente la música.

\- Chloe fue la única valiente que lo dijo en voz alta, pero en el fondo todas tenemos miedo del futuro – explica Beca, lanzando una fugaz mirada hacia su acompañante –. Las Bellas han sido nuestra familia durante cuatro años, y dejar todo eso atrás para lanzarse a la vida adulta no es nada fácil – su ceño se frunce brevemente antes de encogerse de hombros –. Siempre te queda el miedo de resultar ser un completo fracaso, de si seréis capaces de manteneros en contacto o vais a perder la amistad que os une. En ese aspecto, entiendo por qué Chloe suspendió adrede Literatura Rusa.

Emily musita un “mmhh” y sacude la cabeza con ligera diversión.

\- ¿Sabes? Es curioso, precisamente por eso fue por lo que escribí _Flashlight_ – comenta.

Sus ojos se guiñan de forma adorable cuando sonríe, y Beca es consciente de golpe de lo genuinamente ingenua y _joven_ que es. La morena arquea las cejas, su interés captado por el nuevo descubrimiento, y rebusca en su cabeza por los retazos que recuerda haber escuchado de la canción en cuestión.

\- Es la que dice algo así como… – se calla unos instantes, y entonces empieza a entonar la melodía con ritmo un poco errático –. “ _When tomorrow comes, I’ll be on my own. Feeling frightened of_ …” ¿… _what I don’t know_? Ya no recuerdo más, la verdad – se disculpa con una risa.

\- Más o menos – ríe Emily.

La Heredera tiene que controlar el grito que quiere salir de su garganta y reservarlo para cuando pueda fangirlear en la seguridad y soledad de su habitación, porque oh. Dios. _Mío_. Beca Mitchell ha cantado _su_ canción. La jodida _Beca Mitchell_.

\- Pero sí – sigue comentando tras carraspear –. Fue antes de venir a la universidad, y, bueno, siempre he estado muy unida a mis padres, puedes imaginártelo, ¿no? – Abre mucho los ojos cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y se apresura a corregirse –. Quiero decir, no lo sabes porque tus padres se divorciaron y nunca tuviste una gran relación con ellos. Pero yo sí. Con mis padres, no los tuyos. Y no es que por eso haya algo malo contigo, para nada, eres perfecta. Solo que para mí fue duro marcharme de casa. Aunque entiendo por qué para ti no lo fue y quiero que sepas que es com…

Llegados a este punto, Beca no puede aguantar más la risa y suelta una sonora carcajada. Aparta la mirada de la carretera unos segundos para poder ver los aspavientos de la joven en su intento de explicarse y no quedar mal. Que no lo estaba haciendo, la DJ entendió lo que quería decir a la primera, pero es muy divertido ver a alguien sufrir el mismo problema que Beca suele tener en su día a día con el resto del mundo.

\- Em, tranquila. Lo he pillado – le asegura con calma.

\- Guay – suspira, aliviada –. Pues eso, que fue duro. En plan, por un lado lo estaba deseando, ya sabes, estar a mi bola, hacer lo que me dé la gana – sonríe, mirando al techo mientras hace un suave movimiento con los hombros, casi como si bailase –; pero por el otro lado me daba mucha pena dejar atrás no solo a mis padres, también a mis mejores amigas, a la ciudad en la que había crecido. Y sobre todo me daba inseguridad. Miedo a lo desconocido. Por eso escribí _Flashlight_. Un recordatorio de que, pasase lo que pasase, no sé, las Bellas me odian, suspendo todo, tengo una compañera de cuarto insufrible… No importaba lo negro que viera mi futuro, porque las personas que me importan siempre iban a estar respaldándome – sus dedos recorren de forma ausente las palabras escritas a boli azul en la hoja –. Aunque todo el mundo cuando la escucha cree que es una canción de amor.

Beca suelta una risa silenciosa ante la expresión de ligero fastidio de Emily. Disminuye la velocidad a medida que se adentran en el polígono industrial donde se encuentra el edificio de Residual Heat, hasta frenar en el mismo sitio en el que Jesse siempre aparcaba su coche cuando la traía por las tardes.

La Heredera se cuelga su mochila otra vez de la espalda, sus dedos casi blancos con la fuerza con la que agarra la correa de cuero. Pero así por lo menos disimula el temblor de sus manos por pura excitación. Está a punto de hacer un sueño realidad, y con nada más y nada menos que Beca. La verdad es que a veces cree que está dormida y se despertará en algún momento sintiéndose decepcionada porque nada ha sido real.

Entonces siente la mano de la DJ en su codo, como si Beca hubiera sentido lo que la joven estaba pensando y quisiera asegurarle que esto está ocurriendo de verdad. Con un gesto de cabeza, la morena se encamina hacia la entrada del edificio, pisando el cuidado césped. Coge la tarjeta que cuelga de su cinturón, donde una foto de la propia Beca le devuelve la mirada con expresión de fastidio y confusión. Mira por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que Emily está detrás de ella, y pasa el código de barras por el lector.

La luz roja se vuelve verde y el sistema emite un pitido.

\- Vale, recuerda que estamos aquí a escondidas – la DJ se asegura de que Emily asienta y confirme que lo ha entendido.

Empuja la puerta y entran en el silencioso edificio, caminan por los pasillos desiertos mientras la joven Bella observa todo con admiración. Se cuelan en la primera sala de grabación que encuentran, cerrando tras ellas con rapidez. El fuerte silencio dentro de la habitación es roto por un suspiro de alivio de la DJ.

Enciende las luces y el equipo, preparando todo. Pasa de Beca Mitchell, universitaria cantante de a cappella, a Beca Mitchell, futura productora musical, en apenas un parpadeo.

Los dedos de la morena trabajan por la mesa de mezclas con certeza y familiaridad, bailando sobre niveles, interruptores y diales con una rapidez asombrosa para ser la primera vez que usa esa mesa. Lo más llamativo, sin embargo, es la forma en que se relaja. Sus hombros pierden la tensión de la que están cargados el resto de su día a día, y una sonrisa sincera aparece a sus labios cuando consigue doblegar la música a su antojo.

Está en su elemento.

Si quedaba alguna duda de que la morena come y respira música, solo hay que verla trabajar con Emily. Quizá Beca nunca haya hecho esto con otra persona, pero le sale de forma natural. Le pregunta a Emily constantemente si es así como se lo había imaginado; y si no, cómo quiere hacerlo. No duda a la hora de proponer una nueva perspectiva, o en cortar a la Heredera cuando empieza a excitarse y balbucear ideas dignas de una diva como Madonna o Rihanna. Mantiene la cabeza fría, realista, consciente de sus capacidades en todo momento y qué pueden hacer con lo que tienen a mano.

Mientras Emily entra en la cabina y canta al ritmo de la melodía, con Beca escuchando atentamente para darle consejos de respiración y tono, algo se apodera de la DJ. No sabe muy qué le empuja a empezar a crear una versión alternativa de Flashlight; pero antes de que se dé cuenta ya va por la mitad y no piensa tirar todo ese trabajo a la basura sin darle una oportunidad primero.

\- Oye, Em – dice presionando el botón para que se escuche su voz por encima de los restos de la música que suena en los cascos de la Heredera. Esta se gira hacia el cristal con un pequeño asentimiento para que Beca sepa que la ha oído –. Escucha esto un momento, ¿quieres? A ver qué te parece.

Le da a play y observa cómo la joven cierra los ojos y se lleva las manos a los auriculares. No tiene que esperar mucho para saber la opinión de Emily, pues una enorme sonrisa se abre paso por sus labios y se extiende de oreja a oreja. Sus ojos verde avellana brillan de emoción.

\- ¡Me encanta! – exclama saltando.

\- Cuidado, Heredera. Eres muy guapa pero bastante torpe – le avisa Beca con una mueca al ver los cascos casi salir disparados de la cabeza de la joven.

La aludida se sonroja y deja de saltar, disculpándose. Coloca los auriculares en su gancho bajo el micrófono y sale de la cabina de grabación. Recupera su preciado cuaderno de su mochila y lo abre de nuevo por donde escribió de forma desgarbada y llena de tachones la letra para _Flashlight_. Pasa un par de hojas hasta encontrar un pentagrama que ella misma había dibujado, con notas salpicadas a lo largo de las líneas horizontales.

\- Esto – dice girando la libreta para que Beca pueda echarle un vistazo –, fue mi intento de componer la melodía.

La morena coge el cuaderno con cuidado y estudia las notas, su ceño fruncido y expresión concentrada. Empuja su silla con ruedas hasta frenar frente al teclado y deja la libreta en el atril para tener las manos libres. Coloca los dedos sobre las teclas correspondientes, y siguiendo lo que Emily había escrito, consigue arrancarle al piano un ritmo más o menos aceptable.

\- No está nada mal – sonríe por encima del hombro a la joven para calmar su nerviosismo y contiene una risa cuando ve a la Heredera inflarse de orgullo por el cumplido.

Le indica el taburete giratorio en el que Dax normalmente se suele sentar para que Emily lo coja y se coloque a su lado. Juntas, juegan con las teclas del piano en una búsqueda de las notas que mejor se adapten a las bases que la DJ ya ha creado para la nueva versión. Con sus talentos unidos, tardan menos de lo que les habría llevado intentarlo cada una por su cuenta, y pronto están grabando la melodía y retocando algunas cosas con el programa informático. Lo escuchan un par de veces hasta que la Heredera ha cogido el ritmo y se siente lo suficientemente segura como para añadirle la voz.

Entonces entra de nuevo en la cabina y en cuanto empieza a cantar, Beca sabe que hizo bien siguiendo ese instinto. Porque la mezcla es increíble. La forma en que Emily armoniza con las notas del piano, con los golpes de la pandereta y el sintetizador que marcan las bases y el ritmo. Es un giro de 180º en comparación con la otra versión que han hecho.

Se da cuenta de que se le ha puesto la piel de los brazos de gallina, y se los frota para eliminar las pruebas de lo que a Chloe le gusta denominar un “orgasmo musical”. Ese momento en el que estás escuchando una canción que te _encanta_ y tu cuerpo reacciona con un escalofrío y se te erizan los pelos de los brazos.

La Heredera entona la última nota y se gira para mirar a Beca a través del cristal que separa la cabina del resto de la habitación. La melodía disminuye de volumen progresivamente hasta que deja de escucharse y la sala de grabación queda sumida en el más absoluto silencio. Ambas amigas comparten una sonrisa de asombro.

\- Wow – musita Emily –. Eso ha sido…. ¡aca-increíble!

La DJ suelta una risa y asiente para darle la razón. Efectivamente, ha salido mil veces mejor de lo esperado.

De golpe, la puerta del estudio se abre y ambas Bellas dan un brinco, asustadas. Beca se gira bruscamente en su silla y palidece cuando ve la cabeza de su jefe asomar por el hueco.

\- ¿Reggie? ¿No te dije que no vinieras esta semana? – inquiere el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

Las gafas de sol ocultan los ojos de Sammy, de modo que la morena no sabe con exactitud si su expresión es de confusión, enfado o sueño. Emily hace un ruidito que se escucha a través del micrófono y la atención del creador de Residual Heat se vuelve hacia la cabina ocupada. Sus cejas se arquean tanto que desaparecen de su frente.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – exige saber, entrando en la habitación y quitándose las gafas.

«Oh, mierda», piensa Beca cuando la mirada airada de su jefe recae en su totalidad sobre ella.

* * *

 

En cuanto la cara de Aubrey salta en su pantalla, Chloe no puede evitar la sonrisa que se extiende por su rostro. En seguida ve cómo la expresión severa de su mejor amiga se relaja y corresponde su gesto con otra sonrisa cálida que derrocha cariño.

\- Te he echado de menos – suspira la rubia.

\- Yo a ti también, Bree – responde la co-capitana.

Que Aubrey se graduara y siguiera adelante con su vida mientras Chloe se quedaba en Barden – por decisión propia, claro está – había sido duro para ambas amigas. Acostumbradas a cohabitar durante cuatro años, verse todos los días, hablar a todas horas, estar ahí cuando una de ellas necesitaba el apoyo de la otra… Pasar de eso a mandarse mensajes y verse a través de Skype, fue un cambio radical. Sí, siguen en contacto constante, ya sean serias conversaciones que se alargan por semanas, o alguna chorrada que ven que les hace pensar en la otra. Pero no es lo mismo.

La distancia siempre es difícil. Sin embargo, ambas se habían prometido que no iban a dejar que su relación desapareciera solo porque había unos cuantos kilómetros de por medio.

Y lo están cumpliendo.

Puede que, este último mes fuera el período más largo que habían estado sin hablar la una con la otra a través de cualquier red social. Después de que las Bellas se fueran del retiro de Aubrey, tanto Chloe como la rubia habían estado ocupadas. Una con exámenes, con la actuación de las Bellas, con poner su vida en orden para graduarse, con Beca… Y la otra con una oleada imprevista de trabajo que la tuvo corriendo de lado a lado, evitando trampas de osos con la experiencia de alguien que podría hacer el mismo recorrido con los ojos cerrados sin problema alguno. Sus horarios nunca coincidían, y cuando una podía mandar un breve mensaje, la otra probablemente estaba ya dormida o liada con otros asuntos.

Esta es la primera vez que hablan como Dios manda en lo que parecen años, pero que han sido solo unas cuantas semanas. Aunque el tiempo de incomunicación no ha afectado a su amistad para nada. En cuestión de segundos, es como si nunca hubieran dejado de hablar. Se ponen al día en sus respectivas vidas con rapidez, y Aubrey grita de felicidad cuando Chloe suelta el notición de que ha aprobado Literatura Rusa con una A–.

\- Estoy _tan_ orgullosa de ti – exclama la rubia, sus ojos llorosos por la emoción –. Sabía que podías hacerlo.

\- Gracias, Bree. Vuestro apoyo es muy importante para mí.

\- Siempre lo tendrás, Chlo – dice con cariño –. Pero basta ya de ñoñerías, ¿qué tal las Bellas? ¿Seguís en armonía?

\- El retiro realmente nos ayudó – ríe la pelirroja con un asentimiento –. Estamos mejor que nunca.

\- ¿Beca y tú también? Porque era obvio que el verdadero problema lo teníais vosotras dos, no el grupo en sí – comenta Aubrey, entornando los ojos mientras analiza la reacción de su mejor amiga.

Chloe se mantiene impasible, sin dejar ver ninguna de las dudas que rodean su cabeza como pájaros inagotables, tratando de no pensar en los avances y retrocesos que su relación con Beca está constantemente experimentando en un ciclo vicioso del que no parecen ser capaces de salir.

\- Estamos bien – asegura –. Oh, y no sabes qué, cortó con Jesse.

\- ¿Aca-perdona?

\- Aca-créetelo.

Ambas amigas ríen brevemente por el recuerdo que esas expresiones traen consigo, antes de que la rubia recupere la expresión de sorpresa que la noticia puso en su cara.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – tantea el terreno.

\- ¿Yo? – pregunta Chloe, (falsamente) sorprendida –. ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué tengo que hacer algo?

\- Oh, venga, Chlo. No me vengas con esas ahora – se queja Bree –. Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero y qué tienes que hacer.

Aubrey mantiene la mirada de su mejor amiga con firmeza, y al final son ojos azul bebé los que rompen el contacto visual para fijarse en el teclado del portátil.

La rubia todavía recuerda con claridad la noche en que sus sospechas se transformaron en una certeza confirmada por la propia Chloe. Fue cuando ganaron el Campeonato Nacional de A Cappella. Al acabar la actuación, Beca había bajado del escenario y corrido a besar a Jesse, y la antigua capitana de las Bellas vio a la perfección cómo la exuberante felicidad de su mejor amiga se rompía y caía como confeti al suelo. Y aunque el momento fue breve pues la pelirroja se repuso con rapidez y volvió a pintarse una sonrisa en la cara y a saltar y gritar con sus amigas, _Aubrey_ lo vio.

Obviamente, le faltó tiempo para enfrentarse a Chloe y pedir explicaciones. Fue ahí cuando la pelirroja admitió de forma apenas audible que estaba empezando a tener sentimientos más que amistosos por Beca. Entonces le hizo jurar a la rubia que no se lo diría a nadie, mucho menos a _Beca_. Porque si hay algo que Chloe Beale es, es altruista. Haría lo que hiciera falta, incluso ir en contra de sus propios deseos, con tal de asegurarse de que las personas a las que quiere estén bien.

\- Aquella noche me dijiste que no querías interponerte en su relación con Jesse – habla Aubrey con voz suave –, pero esa relación ya no existe, Chlo.

La pelirroja alza la mirada y la clava otra vez en los penetrantes ojos verdes de su mejor amiga. Se encoge de hombros ligeramente, primero uno, y luego el otro. Pero antes de que pueda abrir la boca para responder, su móvil vibra encima de la mesa y la pantalla se ilumina, captando su atención.

 **Becs <3 **(ahora): Oye Chlo, estás en casa?

Frunce el ceño, desconcertada. Le pide a Aubrey que espere un instante, presiona sobre la notificación del mensaje e introduce el PIN con el índice, desbloqueando el móvil.

**Becs <3**

**en línea**

(10:31) Oye Chlo, estás en casa?

Sí

Por?

(10:32) Puedes abrirme la puerta?

(10:32) Me dejé las llaves esta mañana

(10:32) Y no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora

Jajajaja claro que sí, Becs

Ay, qué harías sin mí ;)

(10:33) Volverme loca, probablemente :P

Levanta la vista del móvil cuando Aubrey carraspea sonoramente. Por un momento se había olvidado de que la rubia está todavía conectada en el Skype. Se sonroja, un poco avergonzada por dejarse distraer tan fácilmente por la DJ.

\- Adelante, habla con tu aca-mujer – dice su mejor amiga con tono mordaz –. Y ni siquiera trates de negarme que es ella, porque llevas tu sonrisa “Beca me ha mandado un mensaje y soy extremadamente feliz”.

\- Perdona, Bree – ríe Chloe. Agita su móvil en el aire con una mueca de disculpa –. Me tengo que ir, pero, ¿hablamos luego?

\- Sí, tranquila, corre a socorrer al Hobbit antes de que haga que la arresten otra vez – hace una sacudida con la mano como empujando a la pelirroja lejos de ella.

\- Gracias, eres la mejor – exclama –. Te quiero – alarga la última vocal mientras le da un tono cantarín a su voz, y observa, con éxito, que hace reír a Aubrey.

\- Yo a ti también, bicho raro – contesta su mejor amiga.

Su rostro desaparece de la pantalla del ordenador de Chloe y esta salta de su silla para correr escaleras abajo y abrirle la puerta a Beca, quien debía de estar esperando recostada contra ella porque trastabilla hacia atrás hasta que la pelirroja la sujeta.

\- Definitivamente, qué harías sin mí – bromea la co-capitana una vez coloca a la morena sobre sus dos pies.

Beca le devuelve la sonrisa y se recoge mechones castaños detrás de orejas llenas de piercings. Se descalza y deja su bolso colgado del final de la barandilla para no olvidarse subirlo con ella cuando fuera a su habitación. Entra en la cocina, donde está Chloe poniendo una tetera en el fuego para prepararse un té. Con solo una mirada, la pelirroja le pregunta si quiere ella uno, a lo que la DJ niega con la cabeza con una mueca de asco. Ella es de café. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. Es básicamente lo único que la mantiene despierta y funcionando en su día a día.

\- Oye, al final no te pregunté qué tal fue la colaboración con Emily – exclama la pelirroja después de un rato de silencio entre ambas mejores amigas –; quería esperar a que volvierais, pero el sueño pudo más – se lamenta –. ¿Te dejó trabajar o estuvo respirándote en la nuca todo el rato cual fangirl devota?

La morena finge un estremecimiento y luego suelta una risa al imaginarse la escena y cómo habría reaccionado de haber sido así. Probablemente hubiera espantado a la Heredera.

\- Ya, se nos hizo bastante tarde entre unas cosas y otras… – piensa en la visita sorpresa de su jefe y todo lo que ocurrió después. Entonces recuerda la pregunta de la pelirroja, y admite con un pequeño asentimiento –: Pero no, la verdad es que se comportó bastante bien. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que mi jefe nos pilló – deja caer la última parte como quien habla del tiempo del día, y espera a que Chloe reaccione.

Casi al instante, su mejor amiga coloca de vuelta la tetera sobre la placa con un golpe demasiado fuerte, más centrada en mirar a Beca con los ojos abiertos como platos que en lo que está haciendo.

\- ¿ _Qué_? – pregunta, deseando haber oído mal.

Porque si es cierto que el jefe de la DJ las pilló, habiéndose colado en el edificio después de haber terminado la jornada laboral para utilizar los estudios de grabación en secreto y así escaquearse de pagar lo que correspondía… Bueno, no hay forma alguna de que eso hubiera acabado bien. Y, sin embargo, Beca no parece preocupada. Así que algo debió de ocurrir para que su jefe pasara todo eso por alto y la perdonase.

\- Sí, resulta que volvió en un vuelo exprés para recoger un regalo que él y Jay-Z le iban a hacer a Kanye West – explica la morena, todavía sin creerse que el hombre con quien trabaja esté en ese nivel de amistad con raperos famosos –, y las cabinas no están insonorizadas, como yo creía, solo lo está la zona donde cantan los artistas. Así que… nos escuchó – se pasa la lengua por los dientes delanteros y la suelta con un chasquido.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo? – Chloe está muerta de curiosidad, su té totalmente olvidado en la encimera mientras ella se sienta en el taburete de al lado de su amiga.

\- Bueno, no le sentó muy bien que hubiéramos usado el estudio sin su permiso – admite Beca con una risa seca –. Pero se le olvidó el cabreo en cuanto escuchó la demo que hicimos.

\- ¿Una demo? – casi grita la pelirroja –. Oh Dios, Becs, eso es… _Grande_. Nivel “productora musical” grande.

\- Lo sé – ríe la morena –. Y eso que todavía no he llegado a la mejor parte.

\- ¿Hay más?

Las cejas de la co-capitana se arquean tanto que casi desaparecen de su frente, y le recuerda a la DJ de forma un tanto repentina por qué aprecia tanto su amistad con Chloe. Porque se emociona igual que si las buenas noticias fueran sobre y para ella. Porque lo vive con la misma ilusión que si le estuviera pasando a ella. Todo porque Chloe se alegra _genuinamente_ por el éxito de las personas que le importan.

Es una de sus virtudes. De sus _muchas_ virtudes.

\- Verás, le encantó tanto nuestra demo que me ha ofrecido un puesto en Residual Heat. Un trabajo, Chlo – aclara Beca innecesariamente –. Como aprendiz de productor musical.

Esta vez la pelirroja sí que grita y se lanza a los brazos de su mejor amiga con tanta fuerza que casi la tira del taburete. Rodea el cuello de la DJ y la siente responder de forma inmediata enroscando los suyos alrededor de su cintura. Y Chloe se siente sobrepasada por el millar de emociones que se sacuden en su pecho: orgullo, alegría, emoción, orgullo, miedo, confusión, orgullo, amor, ¿ha mencionado orgullo ya?

Sin saber cómo ni por qué, las lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos y ruedan libremente por sus mejillas.

\- Chlo – llama la morena, todavía atrapada en el fuerte abrazo de la Bella –. Chloe – intenta de nuevo –. Chloe, ¿estás _llorando_? – pregunta al sentir algo húmedo contra su cuello. La alternativa es que su mejor amiga le esté tirando agua por encima, lo cual duda que sea una opción factible.

La pelirroja la deja marchar y se seca las lágrimas, sorbiéndose la nariz.

\- Es solo que estoy tan contenta por ti que…

Se le rompe la voz cuando un sollozo se abre paso por su garganta y escapa de entre sus labios sin control; todo ante la incrédula mirada de Beca, que no sabe si reír o unirse a su amiga y llorar también. Cuando ve que va para largo, la DJ entrelaza sus dedos con los de Chloe y tira de ella hasta el salón, donde se dejan caer en el sillón.

Al cabo de un rato, en el que la morena se limita a estar callada y pasarle un clínex a su mejor amiga cuando siente que esta lo necesita, la co-capitana de las Bellas consigue controlarse lo suficiente como para explicar el porqué de haberse derrumbado tan inesperadamente.

\- Lo siento – suspira de forma temblorosa mientras retira las marcas húmedas de sus mejillas con el pañuelo.

\- No tienes de qué disculparte – le tranquiliza Beca con un suave apretón a sus manos todavía unidas –. Pero si quieres contarme lo que ocurre, sabes que puedes – ofrece.

Hace cuatro años, jamás se habría presentado voluntaria para escuchar los problemas de otras personas. Odiaba las lágrimas, creía que eran una señal de debilidad, de ahí que ella misma se cortase cada vez que sentía que estaban a punto de caer de sus ojos. Más todavía odiaba que la gente pensase que le importaba un comino sus vidas. Beca ya tenía suficientes líos como para preocuparse por los de los demás.

Ha evolucionado mucho desde entonces. Ahora jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza levantarse y dejar a Chloe así cuando sabe que hay algo que está molestando tanto a la pelirroja como para reducirla a un lío de lágrimas. Quizá con otra persona se lo pensaría varias veces antes de ofrecer su hombro y su consejo, pero no con Chloe. Porque es… bueno, es _Chloe_ , y esa ya es justificación suficiente para la DJ.

\- Me da miedo no saber qué quiero hacer con mi vida – aclara la pelirroja por fin. Se pasa el dorso de la mano por la nariz, sorbiendo –. Todas tenéis vuestros futuros pensados y planeados, y yo no sé _nada_. Y me siento como una tonta, o una inútil, o una ingenua, por pensar que podía quedarme eternamente en Barden con las Bellas.

\- Siempre puedes quedarte, estoy segura de que Emily agradecería la ayuda y sería _muy_ vocal sobre ello – su comentario es capaz de arrancar una húmeda risita a la co-capitana, y la DJ se siente victoriosa por ese pequeño logro –. Pero es cierto que no puedes seguir huyendo de tu futuro, eventualmente tendrás que hacerle frente… Toma el consejo de alguien que se ha pasado gran parte de su vida huyendo de cosas – esboza una sonrisa sarcástica que se disuelve en preocupación –. ¿Dónde está la confianza que tenías en el retiro?

\- Probablemente en la basura junto a las tres cartas de rechazo que he recibido – una solitaria lágrima rueda por su mejilla antes de que se la seque con un manotazo.

\- ¿Qué? – exclama la morena en shock –. ¿Por qué no me has contado eso antes?

\- Me daba vergüenza – confiesa Chloe –, y estabas tan orgullosa de que hubiera aprobado Literatura Rusa que no quería que pensaras que… no sé – se encoge de hombros –, que soy una fracasada o algo así.

\- Oh, Chlo – se lamenta Beca. Agarra el rostro de la pelirroja entre cuidadosas manos y la fuerza a mirarle a los ojos –. _Nunca_ pensaría eso de ti – le asegura –. ¿Tienes idea acaso de lo _increíble_ que eres? Quiero decir, mira hasta dónde hemos llegado – señala a su alrededor, al salón de la casa que Chloe consiguió peleano con el rector día tras día, a la estantería donde están expuestos los tres trofeos ganados por las Bellas –. Te das muy poco crédito a ti misma, y demasiado a mí, si crees que habríamos logrado todo esto sin ti. Y fíjate en la nota que has sacado en Literatura Rusa después de cuatro años sin hacer caso en las clases y teniendo que entregar un millar de trabajos atrasados, además de estudiar para otras asignaturas.

\- Sí, pero ¿de qué me sirve ahora? El expediente lo es todo para ellos, y en cuanto ven que he suspendido Literatura Rusa tres años seguidos, ni siquiera se fijan en nada más. No merece la pena arriesgarse conmigo.

Una nueva oleada de lágrimas nubla la vista de Chloe y tiene que parpadear para disiparlas y seguir siendo capaz de ver los ojos azul medianoche de la DJ, teñidos de cariño y determinación, sin apartarse ni un segundo de los de la pelirroja.

Es raro estar en esa posición, se da cuenta Chloe. Es ella la que normalmente ejerce el papel que Beca está ejerciendo con ella, el de la persona que calma a la que ve su futuro muy incierto, el de la persona que ofrece su hombro y proporciona soluciones, el de la persona que renueva la  confianza de aquellos que lo necesitan. Hoy, sin embargo, se han intercambiado los roles, y a pesar de la forma de ser de la morena, está a la altura.

Claro que Chloe no esperaba menos. Beca es una persona que crece bajo presión. Cuando no le queda más remedio que enfrentarse a una situación y cogerla por los cuernos, ahí es cuando muestra su verdadero yo.

\- ¿Sabes cuántas veces le rechazaron a J.K. Rowling el manuscrito de Harry Potter antes de que una editorial se arriesgase a publicarlo? Y mira dónde está ahora, ¡es una de las escritoras más ricas del mundo! – continúa la DJ, y su argumento le arranca una risa temblorosa a la pelirroja –. Si son tan estúpidos como para no quererte, está claro que no saben lo que se están perdiendo… – recoge un mechón cobrizo tras su oreja –. Ya llegará alguien que se dé cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres y les faltará tiempo para darte todo lo que quieras, porque por ti, Chloe Beale, merece la pena arriesgarse.

Dios, ¿por qué Beca tiene que ser tan adorable? ¿Por qué tiene que ponérselo tan difícil a Chloe? Le dan ganas de coger a la DJ por las mejillas y besarla hasta que ambas se queden sin aire y se vean forzadas a separarse. Pero no puede hacer eso, así que se traga el impulso y se seca las lágrimas para ganar un poco de tiempo y recomponerse.

\- Gracias, Becs – dice Chloe derrochando sinceridad.

\- No se dan – responde ella con un guiño –. Y ahora llama a Aubrey y cuéntaselo todo, seguro que se muere de ilusión si le pides que te haga uno de esos planes de ataque que siempre estaba dándonos cuando era capitana.

\- Te apuesto diez dólares a que me suelta alguna frase de las que su padre solía decir – ríe la pelirroja, aceptando el portátil que Beca se ha levantado para recuperar de la mochila y así evitar que la co-capitana tenga que subir hasta su habitación para coger el suyo.

\- Ah no, no, no. Nunca apuesto si sé que voy a perder – la DJ extiende las manos en señal de rendición.

Chloe tarda apenas cinco minutos en encender el Skype y llamar a su otra mejor amiga, y mientras tanto la morena se entretiene buscando algo interesante en la televisión que ver hasta que lleguen las demás para comer. El ordenador deja escapar un pitido cuando Aubrey acepta la llamada y otra vez el rostro de la rubia llena la pantalla. Solo que esta vez, la sonrisa que luce su rostro muere cuando toma nota de los ojos enrojecidos de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – espeta con brusquedad –. ¿A quién tengo que matar? ¿Ha sido Beca? ¿Te ha hecho llorar ella?

\- No, Bree – ríe Chloe, ligeramente conmovida por la sincera reacción de la rubia y calmando a la DJ con una mano en su pierna cuando la siente saltar, indignada, a su lado –. No ha sido Beca, de hecho, si no fuera por ella, ahora mismo seguiría llorando.

La aclaración relaja de forma visible a Aubrey, quien se recuesta en su silla, pero mantiene el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Entonces qué ha pasado? ¿Le has contado ya que…?

\- ¡No! – corta la pelirroja, aunque tarde.

Traga saliva al sentir sobre ella la mirada curiosa de la morena, que ha escuchado el comentario a la perfección porque el volumen de la tele no está alto y Chloe no está usando cascos. Hace una nota mental para no volver a usar Skype sin cascos delante de otras personas, así se evita líos como este en el que su mejor amiga le acaba de meter.

\- Uy, está a tu lado, ¿verdad?

Beca aprovecha ese momento para meter mitad de su cara frente a la cámara, saludando a la rubia con un bromista: “Hola, tirana de campamento” que es contestado con un cariñoso: “Hola, Hobbit de la Comarca”. Cuando la DJ se retira, le lanza una mirada de advertencia a su mejor amiga, un aviso de que por el momento la va a dejar tranquila pero no se va a librar de hablar de ello.

Mientras escucha a Chloe hablar animadamente con Aubrey, la morena le da vueltas a una idea que se le ha ocurrido después de su charla con la co-capitana. Coge el móvil y busca en sus chats recientes.

**Emily Heredera Junk**

**en línea**

Tengo una propuesta para ti

Es más bien una idea para la actuación del Mundial

Pero si no quieres, no lo hacemos

Es totalmente decisión tuya

(11:19) O_O

 (11:19) Eso suena como mucha responsabilidad

(11:19) Estás segura de que quieres dejarlo en mis manos?

(11:19) Tú misma dijiste que soy bastante torpe :s

Tú piénsatelo, vale?

(11:20) Está bien

(11:20) Qué es?

Usar Flashlight

Y que tú tengas el solo del final

(11:21) QUEEEE?! :O :O :O

(11:21) LO DICES EN SERIO?!

Al 100%

(11:21) OOOOH DIOSSS MIIOOOO

(11:21) SIIII

(11:21) CLARO QUE SÍ!!!

Jajajaja voy a dejar que lo medites de todos modos

Mañana en el ensayo te vuelvo a preguntar

Beca deja el móvil otra vez en el sillón a su lado y, por primera vez desde que este fatídico curso empezó, tiene la sensación de que las cosas van por buen camino.

Lástima que le dure tan poco.

Acaban de terminar de comer y, extrañamente, es una de las pocas veces en este año que están todas las Bellas presentes. Chloe y Stacie han vuelto a su usual dinámica, ya que el comportamiento de Stacie paró tan repentinamente como empezó, y la pelirroja se siente más tranquila desde que Beca le aseguró que _ella_ era la _única_ con permiso para actuar así. La conversación fluye con facilidad, son todo risas y bromas. Nadie liga con nadie más de lo normal, nadie llora. A pesar de la presión de estar de exámenes finales, el buen humor se palpa en el aire porque todas pueden saborear ya la libertad de estar a punto de terminar.

Al menos, hasta que suena el teléfono de la DJ.

Esta se disculpa, se levanta de la mesa y responde un poco apartada de las demás para poder escuchar a la otra persona sin problemas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? – exclama, tan alto que las Bellas dejan de hablar progresivamente y se giran a mirar a su capitana, preocupadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me matéis, por favor. Recordad que este fic es pura comedia, así que el poco drama que hay, apenas puede considerarse drama.  
> La versión acústica de Flashlight que menciono en el capítulo es la de Bethany Mota. Escuchadla, merece la pena.


	8. TREGUA POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES

_We don't need anything, or anyone_

_If I lay here, if I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

– Snow Patrol, Chasing Cars.

* * *

 

Chloe se muerde el labio, ansiosa por saber qué ha pasado que causara que Beca perdiera ese brillo de felicidad que la acompañaba desde las buenas noticias de su jefe. Ahora un ceño fruncido ha sustituido a su sonrisa.

\- Lo siento mucho, papá… – la DJ escucha lo que el Dr. Mitchell le esté diciendo por el otro lado de la línea y asiente con pena –. Bueno, en un rato tengo la presentación de un proyecto final, pero cuando salga, voy para allá. No, no te preocupes, les pediré el coche a Stacie o Chloe. Vale. Vale. Nos vemos luego.

Beca cuelga el móvil con un suspiro y se da cuenta de que tiene nueve pares de ojos fijos en ella, variando en grados de preocupación. Chloe, por supuesto, parece preparada para saltar de su silla y hacer o llevar a la morena allá donde esta le diga.

\- Al parecer, se ha muerto el hermano de mi padre – anuncia la DJ rascándose la nuca.

Se hace un pesado silencio en el comedor mientras las chicas conjuran una imagen mental del árbol genealógico para trazar las líneas que unen a su capitana con su padre, y de ahí al hermano de su padre. Cuando se dan cuenta de que se refiere a su tío, las exclamaciones de sorpresa y compasión escapan de las Bellas de forma inmediata y hacen reír ligeramente a Beca.

En un flash, las chicas se levantan y la risa muere en la garganta de la morena al verse rodeada. Brazos se entrelazan y cuerpos se apilan unos contra otros antes de que Beca pueda huir de ellas. Murmuran sus condolencias durante el abrazo en grupo, y la DJ las acepta apresuradamente con la esperanza de que ponga un fin a la incómoda situación en la que se encuentra. Necesita de todo su autocontrol para no empezar a dar respingos cuando las Bellas se toman turnos para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sí que se da cuenta, con ligera confusión y un pinchazo de dolor, que Chloe no se ha unido al abrazo. Y, por lo tanto, tampoco al beso. La pelirroja está de pie a un metro de distancia, observando todo con ojos azul bebé iluminados por el mismo brillo inteligente que luce cuando ha conseguido descifrar un complicado acertijo. Beca no sabe a qué conclusión ha llegado ni sobre qué exactamente, pero no le cabe duda de que es acertada.

Beca rechaza la oferta de Amy de prestarle un poco de su confianza – “de la buena” aclara la australiana con un guiño –, frunce el ceño con confusión ante el ininteligible susurro de Lilly y sonríe con incomodidad por el exageradamente fuerte abrazo de una Emily que parece estar al borde de las lágrimas. Stacie es la última en llegar a la DJ, aunque con esas largas piernas y teniendo en cuenta que les saca prácticamente una cabeza a todas sus amigas, está claro que ha esperado hasta el final por algún motivo. La morena deja caer ambas manos en los hombros de su capitana con un suspiro compasivo y sus ojos verdes teñidos de ligera tristeza se fijan en el azul medianoche de Beca.

\- Mi coche está a tu completa disposición por todo el tiempo que lo necesites – informa con absoluta seriedad.

Es una expresión tan _rara_ en ella. Beca está acostumbrada a sus caras sugerentes acompañadas de guiños y una sonrisa traviesa, a su cara de concentración cuando está inmersa en algún trabajo, a su cara de gozo cuando baila y canta con las Bellas, a su cara de “estoy total y completamente borracha pero no me importa lo más mínimo”. Pero son pocas las ocasiones en que el bello rostro de Stacie muestra absoluta seriedad, y la DJ no puede evitar sentir que no le pega. Sabe que la joven en el fondo es muy responsable e inteligente, que se llevaría un secreto a la tumba si así se lo pidieran; pero una se termina acostumbrando al acto tras el que se esconde todos los días.

Chloe escoge ese preciso momento de pausa por parte de Beca para dar un paso adelante e intervenir en la conversación:

\- No va a hacer falta, Stace. Usaremos el mío.

Nueve cabezas se giran a la vez para mirar a la pelirroja, que ni se inmuta por la súbita atención fija en ella. Especialmente, hace caso omiso a su mejor amiga y a la incomprensión que reflejan su boca semi abierta con una réplica que nunca llega a ver la luz y sus cejas, fruncidas y alzadas.

\- ¿Usare _mos_? – pregunta la DJ al cabo de un largo rato, remarcando la terminación en plural.

Chloe asiente, encogiéndose de hombros como si no comprendiera qué está causándole tanta confusión a Beca.

Stacie comparte una mirada significativa con las (Celes)Bellas que todas captan a la primera a excepción de Amy la Gorda, que está demasiado ocupada analizándose un lunar en el brazo como para enterarse y a quien Lilly tiene que propinar un codazo en las costillas. Cada una recoge su plato y los de Beca y Chloe, para así dejar a ambas mejores amigas hablar tranquilamente.

Desaparecen en la cocina y las capitanas se quedan a solas en el salón. El silencio dura exactamente hasta que la última Bella deja de estar a la vista. La DJ se gira para encarar a Chloe con los brazos en jarras.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con “usaremos”?

\- Voy contigo.

La pelirroja responde como si fuera obvio. No se para a pedir permiso, simplemente anuncia que esa es su intención y que si Beca tiene algo que decir, puede decirlo ahora. Chloe escuchará, asentirá, y hará lo que le dé la gana de todos modos. Ambas han estado en esta situación un millar de veces a lo largo de casi cuatro años de amistad, saben cuál va a ser el resultado; que Chloe va a ganar y Beca va a perder, que ningún argumento, por muy cierto y válido que sea, va a conseguir que la pelirroja cambie de opinión.

Porque si hay alguien cabezota en este mundo – sin contar a la DJ – es Chloe Beale. Y cuando decide algo, no hay quien la aparte del camino para conseguirlo.

Con esto en mente, cruza los brazos y alza la barbilla en un gesto desafiante, a la espera del intento de disuasión que sin duda va a caer de los labios de...

\- No hace falta que me acompañes – habla Beca –. Estamos en plenos exámenes, no es el momento de andar perdiendo el tiempo.

\- He comprobado mi agenda y ya he terminado, solo tengo que entregar trabajos… – Antes de que Beca pueda saltar sobre ese comentario, Chloe ya tiene una respuesta lista –. Y eso puedo hacerlo ahora mientras tú estás en la presentación.

\- Pero…

\- No, Becs – corta la pelirroja –. No voy a dejar que vayas sola. Los funerales son horribles y, aunque no estuvieras muy unida a tu tío – nota la sorpresa que muestra el rostro de la morena, pero continúa hablando –, siempre viene bien tener a alguien a tu lado como apoyo moral.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no estábamos muy unidos?

Chloe no puede evitar soltar una risita por la pregunta de la DJ y su visible asombro por el hecho de que su amiga lo haya deducido sin ayuda alguna.

\- No sé, quizá tenga algo que ver con que no has derramado ni una sola lágrima, o que estás muy tranquila – observa la pelirroja.

\- ¿Y quién te dice a ti que no reacciono así siempre? – la reta Beca, ojos azul medianoche brillan con desafío.

\- Oh, Becs – ríe la co-capitana, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se acerca a su amiga con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios –. ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que nadie se traga ese rollo de… – agita una mano frente al menudo cuerpo de la morena –, chica dura que tratas de transmitir? – Hace caso omiso al bufido ofendido que deja escapar la DJ –. En el fondo, eres un cachito de pan.

Deposita un sonoro beso en la mejilla de la morena y ríe otra vez cuando en su retirada a las escaleras ve por el rabillo del ojo cómo esta se lo limpia con la mano con una fingida mueca de asco.

\- ¡No soy un cachito de pan! – gruñe tras Chloe.

\- Sí que lo eres – responde la pelirroja con tono cantarín.

* * *

 

Son las ocho y media de la tarde cuando aparcan en un hueco vacío un par de casas más allá de donde viven los Mitchell. El sonoro rugir del motor del Beetle amarillo de Chloe se calla cuando la pelirroja saca la llave del contacto, y ambas amigas abren sus respectivas puertas para salir a la calurosa calle. Rodean el coche, sacando del maletero las mochilas en las que metieron un par de recambios de ropa y los vestidos, protegidos por sus fundas de plástico.

En silencio cruzan las amplias y cuidadas parcelas delanteras de césped, atajando hasta pararse frente a la puerta de la inmensa casa de dos pisos. Por vigésima vez, antes de llamar, Beca se gira hacia su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Estás seg…?

Chloe le corta con unos ojos en blanco y un deliberado empujón de cadera para apartarla del medio. Presiona el timbre, lo escuchan repiquetear por el silencioso interior de la casa, avisando de que hay alguien esperando fuera; y se gira hacia la morena con una sonrisa torcida.

\- ¿Sabes? Si no te conociera mejor pensaría que estás tratando de librarte de mí.

Beca abre la boca para contestar, toda su postura indica que un comentario sarcástico está a punto de caer de entre sus labios. Pero es interrumpida por el excitado ladrido de un perro y el sonido de sus zarpas derrapando contra el suelo en su precipitada carrera. Se escucha un golpe seco y ambas amigas no pueden tragarse la risa, porque saben a ciencia cierta que eso ha sido la cabeza de Dickens contra la puerta.

Segundos más tarde, la voz autoritativa del Dr. Mitchell manda al perro apartarse, y la madera azul se abre para dar lugar al rostro cansado y triste del hombre. Beca, en un gesto movido por la compasión, da un paso adelante y le da un abrazo a su padre. Chloe la imita, murmurando en su oído que lamenta su pérdida.

Darren asiente, agradecido. Esboza una suave sonrisa cariñosa cuando el animal no es capaz de contener su emoción por más tiempo y se escurre por el diminuto hueco entre las piernas de su dueño y el borde de la puerta para salir a saludar a las recién llegadas.

Ladra un par de veces, la lengua colgándole de un lado de la boca, su rabo moviéndose tan rápido que es un borrón marrón. Esta vez Beca no se asusta cuando Dickens se alza sobre los cuartos traseros y cae sus enormes patas en sus hombros, dejando algunos lametones allí donde la morena no es suficientemente rápida para esquivarle. Chloe suelta una carcajada que atrae la atención del excitado perro, y este abandona a la DJ por saltar sobre la pelirroja, quien le recibe con los brazos abiertos y caricias.

Cuando por fin está satisfecho con la dosis de mimos recibida, Dickens vuelve a dejar las cuatro patas en el suelo, pero permanece al lado de Chloe, moviendo el rabo alegremente mientras mira a la joven con adoración.

\- Le gustas – comenta Darren con una sacudida de cabeza divertida.

\- Aaaw - se agacha a acariciar la peluda cabeza de Dickens –, está claro que los lazos que se forman en la ducha son los más fuertes, ¿verdad, Becs? – bromea la pelirroja, guiñando un ojo al animal como si estuviera hablando con él y no con la joven Bella.

Escucha a su mejor amiga atragantarse a su lado, y no puede evitar reírse al ver por el rabillo del ojo la expresión confusa del Dr. Mitchell y a Beca más roja que un tomate. La morena se rasca la cabeza, mirando al suelo mientras desea que este se abra y la trague entera.

\- Tuvimos… – carraspea, ojos huidizos escaneando sus alrededores para no tener que fijarse en los de su padre –. Tuvimos que bañarle cuando estuvo con nosotras – aclara finalmente.

Darren asiente, aunque Beca sabe que sospecha que algo más ocurre, que hay una broma interna entre ambas amigas que solo ellas entienden y que está omitiendo en su explicación. Pero como ninguna de las dos dice nada más sobre el tema, el Dr. Mitchell no tiene ocasión de presionar. Así que se encoge de hombros y se hace a un lado para dejar pasar a las chicas mientras explica que ha preparado la vieja habitación de Beca para que duerman allí.

\- No contaba contigo, Chloe – se lamenta el hombre al abrir la puerta de la habitación –. Aunque debería haber supuesto que no dejarías venir a Beca sola… – sonríe y hay un intercambio de miradas, la suya agradecida, la de la pelirroja va acompañada de un encogimiento de hombros que indica que no es necesario dar las gracias –. Espero que no tengáis problema alguno con compartir la cama.

Chloe sigue a la DJ dentro de su antigua habitación, sin poder ocultar su curiosidad. No es la primera vez que está en la casa, ha ido a cenar innumerables veces, ha pasado incontables tardes tirada con Beca en el jardín trasero y jugando en la piscina. Sin embargo, _sí_ es la primera vez que entra en la habitación de su mejor amiga.

Con ojos bien abiertos, absorbe y estudia hasta el más mínimo detalle. El cuarto no es muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeña. Hay una gran ventana corrediza que da a un balcón que se asoma al jardín con largas cortinas negras que caen hasta casi el suelo, y cuando están corridas evitan que la luz del sol se cuele en el interior. La cama es de matrimonio, pero de las pequeñas, de esas en las que caben dos personas bien pegadas la una a la otra. Una vieja guitarra y un teclado descansan en un rincón, reemplazados por las versiones más modernas que Beca tiene en la buhardilla de la casa de las Bellas.

\- ¿Habéis cenado? – inquiere el Dr. Mitchell desde la puerta.

La pelirroja se sobresalta un poco, habiéndose olvidado de su presencia.

\- Sí, cenamos con las Bellas antes de irnos – responde Beca al mismo tiempo que Chloe asiente.

\- Bueno, entonces os dejo para que os instaléis – Darren se inclina hacia delante para coger el pomo de la puerta. Su rostro cansado muestra una sonrisa que no llega del todo a sus ojos –. Buenas noches, chicas.

\- Buenas noches, papá – murmura la DJ.

\- Buenas noches, señor Mitchell – contesta Chloe.

La puerta se cierra y ambas amigas se quedan solas en la habitación. Con un suspiro, Beca deja caer su mochila al suelo en cualquier lugar, cuelga el vestido del tirador del armario y se lanza de espaldas en la cama. La pelirroja vaga por el cuarto, cotilleando los posters de grupos de música que la DJ tiene colgados en las paredes: uno que anuncia un concierto de Twenty One Pilots en Atlanta, otro con el famoso logo de David Guetta y Cathy: “F*** me I’m famous!”; uno de Eminem haciendo el corte de manga, y otro de…

\- Oh Dios mío, ¿tienes un poster de _Ke$ha_? – exclama la pelirroja con una carcajada.

Beca se incorpora rápidamente de la cama y mira hacia el dibujo de la cantante colgado en su pared, sus mejillas se encienden y le lanza una mirada furibunda a su mejor amiga.

\- Sí, ¿algún problema? – arquea una ceja desafiante.

\- No, no, no – se apresura a aclarar Chloe, todavía sacudiéndose con risa contenida –. Es solo que no esperaba algo tan mainstream de ti – se deja caer con un bote en la cama al lado de la morena –. Verás cuando Bree descubra que no eres tan alternativa com…

Apenas ha sacado el móvil del bolsillo con la intención de hacerle una foto al poster cuando siente a Beca lanzarse encima de ella, largos y esbeltos dedos con uñas pintadas en saltado esmalte negro se cierran alrededor de su iPhone con fuerza y se lo arrebatan de las manos. A la pelirroja solo le da tiempo a dejar escapar una exclamación ahogada antes de verse aplastada por el menudo cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – alerta la DJ. Tira el iPhone por encima de su hombro, asegurándose de que caiga en la cama, y vuelve a girarse hacia Chloe con expresión amenazadora.  

\- Vale, vale – la pelirroja extiende sus manos vacías en señal de rendición. Nota vibrar algo contra su estómago justo donde las caderas de Beca están, y una sonrisa traviesa se extiende por sus labios –. Oh, Becs, ¿estás contenta de verme?

La morena pone los ojos en blanco y rueda de encima de la otra Bella hasta caer de espaldas en el colchón a su lado. Saca su móvil del bolsillo y ve que le acaban de llegar de golpe una serie de mensajes nuevos, todos enviados por Stacie. Con ligera curiosidad por ver qué necesita, Beca presiona encima de la notificación y mete el PIN con el pulgar para desbloquearlo.

**Stacie Conrad**

**últ. conexión a las 20.53**

(20:22) Habéis llegado bien?

(20:23) No me fío mucho del Beetle de Chloe

(20:23) Pero no se lo digas que sé que lo adora :s

(20:30) Becaaaaaaaaaa

(20:31) Seguís vivas?

(20:31) Si no contestas en cinco minutos me lo voy a tomar como una señal de que estáis folleteando como conejos ;)

(20:36) CINCO MINUTOS BECA :O :O :O

(20:45) Beeeeecssssss

(20:45) !!!!!!

(20:45) De verdad estáis tan ocupadas dándole a los dedos? :( :( :(

(20: 46) SOLO QUIERO SABER SI ESTÁIS BIEN!!!

Jesús Stacie

Relaja la raja

Estamos bien, en casa de mi padre y preparándonos para dormir

(20:59) Oh :(

(20:59) Significa eso que todavía no habéis sucumbido a la TSNR?

Beca frunce el ceño y relee el último mensaje de la Bella en busca de su significado, pero por más vueltas que le da, por más que trata de imaginarse la posible palabra detrás de la letra inicial, se le ocurren cosas sin sentido. Tenis Sin Nueva Raqueta. Trae Semillas No Raíces. Tiene Sentido No Rayarse. Tambor Salvaje Nervioso Rival.

Y podría seguir con un sinfín de tonterías más. Si tuviera ganas.

Pero como no le apetece, alza la vista de la pantalla todavía iluminada de su móvil y mira a Chloe. La pelirroja se ha quedado ya tumbada en la cama, con un antebrazo reposando en su frente, los ojos cerrados y su pecho subiendo y bajando con tranquilas respiraciones. Si no fuera por el suave temblor de sus párpados en algunos momentos, Beca pensaría que está dormida.

\- Hey, ¿Chlo? – la llama con voz suave, clavando su dedo índice en la pierna descubierta de su mejor amiga que le queda más cerca.

\- ¿Hhhmm?

\- ¿Qué significa TSNR?

Un único ojo azul bebé se abre y recorre el rostro de la DJ. Brilla con una mezcla de confusión, curiosidad y diversión. Finos labios se curvan hacia a un lado y una ceja pelirroja se arquea, desapareciendo bajo el brazo que sigue reposando en la frente.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – inquiere, su curiosidad ganando a todo lo demás.

No puede librarse del pequeño mordisco de la ansiedad ante la posibilidad de que la morena responda con el nombre de cierto Treblemaker. Pero Beca ni siquiera responde, se limita a girar el móvil para que Chloe pueda leer la conversación abierta. En cuanto la pelirroja ve que es Stacie, suelta una risita mientras asiente.

\- Ahora tiene sentido… Significa Tensión Sexual No Resuelta – explica con un lento y ligón guiño.

Para su crédito, la DJ solo se sonroja _muy_ ligeramente y bufa. Vuelca toda su furia a través de sus pulgares golpeando el cristal de la pantalla, el ceño fruncido, los labios formando una fina línea.

**Stacie Conrad**

**en línea**

No!

No tenemos de eso

(21:03) JAJAJAJAJA

(21:03) Ya, claro

(21:03) Dice la que terminó desnuda en la cama de su mejor amiga

(21:03) Y lleva casi CUATRO AÑOS enamorada de ella

Cállate ¬¬

Eso fue un error

Estaba borracha

Y no estoy enamorada de Chloe

(21:04) Sí, sí…

(21:04) Si eso te ayuda a dormir por las noches, cree lo que quieras…

(21:04) Pero Becs, hazme un favor

Qué?

(21:04) Si compartes cama esta noche con Chloe (que seguro que lo harás), no te quites la ropa, vale?

(21:05) No creo que Chloe sea capaz de controlarse otra vez

UGH.

Vete a la mierda!

Esta vez sí que siente sus mejillas arder cuando bloquea el móvil y lo tira contra el colchón con furia. La mirada curiosa de Chloe sobre ella hace que le cosquillee la piel, trayendo una nueva oleada de calor a su cara, y decide que la mejor opción es hundirla directamente en la almohada hasta que el mal rato de vergüenza pase.

Cae de morros al lado de donde la pelirroja yace tumbada, y solo alza la cabeza cuando sus pulmones empiezan a doler por la falta de oxígeno. Apoya la mejilla izquierda contra la suave tela de la colcha que cubre su almohada, viendo que ese movimiento que había percibido en su momento de avestruz era Chloe girando hasta tumbarse de costado con ambas manos juntas bajo su mejilla derecha.

La co-capitana sonríe en cuanto Beca abre los ojos, lamentando que haya ocultado su rostro sonrojado porque para Chloe no hay nada más adorable en este mundo que la morena ruborizada.

\- Recuérdame por qué soy amiga de Stacie – se queja Beca, su voz ronca por la posición torcida de su cuello.

\- Aw, está claro – contesta la pelirroja con tono de obviedad –. Por su gran pechonalidad – sus manos se desenredan para curvarse alrededor del aire en la zona de su pecho, dedos contrayéndose para resaltar mejor el gesto –. Oye, tú que las has tocado, ¿qué tal eran? – le pica con una risa ahogada.

La DJ deja escapar un gruñido de desagrado y pone los ojos en blanco antes de volver a hundir la cara en la almohada. No ve nada, pero sí escucha con claridad a Chloe reírse de su reacción y pedirle que repita lo que ha dicho porque no le ha entendido nada. Ladea la cabeza lo suficiente para liberar sus labios y volver a musitar:

\- Os odio – acompañado de otro gruñido.

La pelirroja se ríe con más fuerza todavía, y sus carcajadas resuenan en los tímpanos de Beca como campanillas. No puede evitar pensar que es un sonido que jamás se cansaría de escuchar, porque es tan despreocupado y sincero, tan libre y alegre, tan puramente _Chloe_.

Un pie descalzo hace contacto con su gemelo descubierto por los shorts vaqueros que lleva puestos. El juguetón empujón se repite varias veces mientras su mejor amiga trata de conseguir una reacción de ella que no sea una respuesta ininteligible aplastada contra la colcha. Al final el pie se engancha en su cadera y, con asombrosa fuerza, se las apaña para arrastrar el menudo cuerpo de la morena por el colchón hasta acercarlo a Chloe.

El iPhone de Beca escoge ese momento para vibrar con un nuevo mensaje. La DJ asoma media cara de su escondite, y con solo una mirada le indica a la otra joven que mire a ver quién es. La pelirroja coge el móvil iluminado y suelta una risa al leer la notificación, girándolo para enseñárselo a Beca.

 **Stacie Conrad** (ahora): Aish, yo también te quiero, Becs!!! <3 <3

No puede evitar reírse ella también porque, de verdad, qué puntería tiene Stacie. Ni que estuviera escuchando su conversación con Chloe minutos antes. Su co-capitana se lo toma como una señal, enrosca su brazo en la cintura de la morena y la atrae hacia ella para depositar un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

\- ¿Ves? En el fondo nos quieres – sentencia con una sonrisa triunfadora. Luego recupera sus extremidades y se alza sobre una mano, dándole un suave cachete en el culo a Beca –. A ponerse el pijama, señorita, que mañana tenemos un largo día por delante.

\- Cualquier excusa es válida para tocarme el culo – musita la morena contra la almohada.

No esperando que su mejor amiga la escuche, y mucho menos que la _entienda_ , se asusta cuando la mano de Chloe vuelve a conectar contra su nalga.

\- Siempre – contesta la pelirroja.

Y Beca no necesita verle la cara para saber que tiene esa sonrisa ligona en los labios y un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

* * *

 

\- …y la encuentro sentada en el suelo, con las bragas en la cabeza, unas gafas de sol más grandes que su cara casi y balbuceando por el teléfono móvil de su padre – termina de relatar la tía de Beca.

Chloe suelta una carcajada al ver la foto que acompaña la historia. Tiene en frente un viejo álbum de fotos que Janice Mitchell, hermana del padre de la morena, ha insistido en enseñarle. Solo necesitó la promesa de que iba a contarle hasta el más mínimo y vergonzoso detalle de las jugarretas que hacía Beca de pequeña para que la pelirroja aceptara, se sentara a su lado en un taburete y escuchase atentamente, olvidando el hecho de que su mejor amiga todavía no ha hecho acto de presencia en la cocina a pesar de que la recepción empieza en diez minutos.

Ahora tiene un buen repertorio de cosas que susurrarle a la DJ en los momentos más inoportunos que causarían que se ruborizara hasta las puntas de las orejas, pero no podría decirle nada porque el daño ya estaba hecho.

Janice pasa otra página, agradeciendo la distracción que le proporciona la atenta presencia de Chloe. Ríe cuando tropieza con una foto en particular, una cuidada uña pintada de granate la señala con un golpeteo del dedo. Bebé Beca aparece con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, el poco pelo que tenía despeinado hacia arriba, vestida con un body, y dentro de un barreño rojo.

\- Le encantaba esconderse ahí – recuerda su tía –. Cuando no lo usaba como piscina en verano, se lo ponía encima de la cabeza y creía que no podíamos ver sus regordetas piernas asomando por debajo.

La siguiente foto también muestra a bebé Beca, pero esta vez más mayor. Parece estar en un paseo marítimo, a juzgar por las baldosas del suelo y la barandilla que se ve al fondo. La pequeña DJ es el centro de la imagen, lleva un vestido y las manos ocultas detrás de la espalda en un intento de parecer inocente. Sin embargo, el avispado brillo de su mirada y su sonrisa traviesa avisan de que ha liado una gorda y solo está tratando de engañarles.

\- Eso fue cuando…

El timbre suena, y Dickens salta de su posición tumbada bajo los pies de Chloe para correr a la puerta, ladrando como loco. Janice se disculpa y baja del taburete. Se estira inexistentes arrugas de su vestido negro de camino a la entrada, donde recibe a los invitados que, poco a poco, empiezan a filtrarse hacia el interior de la gran casa.

La pelirroja suspira, la hora de contar historias sobre Beca ha terminado. Ahora es el momento de escuchar anécdotas sobre el tío de la joven que arrancarán risas y lágrimas a partes iguales. Vaga por la cocina con su vaso de vino en la mano, una educada sonrisa en su rostro cada vez que se cruza con algún familiar del fallecido que entra en busca de los aperitivos que se han pasado toda la mañana preparando. Se cruza con Janice, quien le guiña un ojo en un pacto silencioso para continuar más tarde.

Sheila aparece de repente a su lado y le coge del brazo, guiándola hacia un grupo de hombres con trajes y corbatas negras. Le presenta a un par de ellos, de los que, sinceramente, Chloe no recuerda el nombre porque solo está prestando atención a medias. Asiente en los momentos indicados, curva sus labios cuando debe, sorbe de su vaso a la más mínima oportunidad para evitar tener que intervenir en una conversación que no sabe de qué va.

Su atención está centrada en el resto de la sala. Su mirada escanea la habitación con rapidez, pasando por encima de rostros desconocidos en busca de una tensa sonrisa, del destello de piercings en las orejas que el moño deja al descubierto, de una gruesa capa de eyeliner, de aburrido azul medianoche.

Pero nunca encuentra a Beca. Se excusa y se escurre alrededor de los pequeños círculos que se han formado, captando a su paso retazos de conversaciones que varían desde la crítica de la ropa escogida, pasando por comentarios sobre lo buena que está la comida o lo bien que sabe el vino, hasta simples conversaciones entre gente que hace mucho tiempo que no se ha visto y aprovechan para ponerse al día.

Una mano se posa en su hombro, y sin poder evitarlo, se tensa, creyendo que es otra vez Sheila queriendo presentarle a más personas influyentes. Al girarse, sin embargo, descubre el rostro cansado de Darren Mitchell. Sus ojos marrones siguen tristes, pero menos que la noche anterior. La preocupación nubla la mayor parte de la pena que siente.

\- Oh, hola, señor Mitchell – saluda Chloe en un intento de suavizar su reacción.

\- Hey, Chloe – saluda él de vuelta con una suave sonrisa –. ¿Sabes dónde está Beca?

\- Pues no. Justo la estaba buscando, ni siquiera la he visto bajar.

\- Estaba aquí hace un rato, me crucé con ella en la cocina – informa, señalando con un dedo por encima del hombro de la pelirroja, en dirección a la habitación mencionada –. ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de ver dónde se ha metido? – pide Darren –. Solo para saber que está bien, las reuniones familiares no son precisamente de su agrado.

\- Claro – asiente la Bella rápidamente –. No te preocupes.

Y tras un guiño de ojo, se despide para partir en la busca de una pequeña DJ. Entra en la cocina y pregunta a un par de personas que están allí comiendo si han visto a la joven. Todos responden lo mismo: “Estuvo aquí. Cogió un plato y una copa de vino antes de desaparecer”.

Conociendo a Beca, es probable que haya huido de tanta gente reunida en un mismo sitio. Especialmente tratándose de la familia de su padre, con la que tiene una frágil y complicada relación. Así que, tras hacer una necesaria parada para rellenar su copa, Chloe esquiva a un grupo apostado justo en el recibidor y sube por las grandes escaleras de madera hasta el segundo piso.

No se molesta en ir a la habitación de la morena. Sabe que Beca es más lista que eso, si de verdad quiere esconderse, no va a ir al sitio donde es más probable que vayan a buscarla. En vez de girar a la izquierda en el pasillo, tuerce a la derecha. Las alfombras silencian sus tacones mientras avanza todo recto hasta la habitación del fondo. Duda una fracción de segundo antes que entrar, porque, al fin y al cabo, es el cuarto de los padres de Beca. Pero se repone, segura al cien por cien de que va a encontrar allí a la DJ.

Cruza el umbral de la puerta abierta, las agujas de sus tacones se hunden en la mullida alfombra blanca que cubre el suelo alrededor y bajo la cama, la cual rodea para ver si su amiga está sentada al otro lado. No, allí no está. Cambia el rumbo, y está a punto de asomarse al baño cuando la entrada del vestidor capta su atención. Se traga la sonrisa que lucha por abrirse paso por su rostro, y se dirige con paso decidido al vestidor.

Efectivamente, Beca está sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en un zapatero. Se ha quitado el moño y su cascada de rizos castaños cae alborotada por sus hombros. Tiene la cabeza de Dickens en su regazo, largos y esbeltos dedos recorren el pelaje del lomo del animal en una caricia metódica y distraída. Un plato de comida reposa en el suelo al lado de las piernas estiradas de la morena, y su mano izquierda está ocupada dándole un trago a su copa. Ojos azul medianoche se alzan hacia la puerta cuando ven a Chloe aparecer. No parece sorprendida de que la haya encontrado, tampoco avergonzada de que la haya encontrado escondida en un _armario_.

\- Estoy empezando a ver un patrón en tus escondites, Becs – bromea la pelirroja –. ¿Algo en especial que quieras contarme?

La aludida ríe silenciosamente y deja la copa en el suelo, palmeando el hueco libre que tiene a su izquierda para que Chloe se siente. La co-capitana no espera que se lo pida dos veces, se deshace de sus tacones dejándolos ordenadamente colocados al lado de la entrada, en contraste con los de la morena que están tirados tal cual se los quitó a patadas. Asegurándose de que su falda de tubo negra no muestre más de lo que debería, se sienta al lado de Beca con un suspiro.

En seguida siente la cabeza de la DJ reposar en su hombro, y apoya su mejilla contra rizos castaños.

\- He tenido una interesante conversación con tu tía Janice…  – deja caer Chloe.

La reacción es instantánea, Beca suelta un quejido y su mano izquierda sube a ocultar su cara.

\- Oh, no.

\- Oh, sí – ríe la pelirroja perversamente –. Eras bastante traste de pequeña – deja que se haga un momento el silencio antes de continuar –: Bueno, lo sigues siendo, la verdad.

Ambas amigas ríen juntas, y luego se quedan calladas tranquilamente. Se escuchan las voces amortiguadas de los invitados flotar por el aire hasta el piso de arriba, y de vez en cuando Dickens deja escapar un gemido somnoliento como Beca se olvide de seguir con sus caricias.

\- Janice es la tía guay, por decirlo de alguna manera – habla la morena suavemente al cabo de un largo rato –. Fue la única que se mantuvo en contacto con mi madre y conmigo después de… – su voz se apaga.

Chloe duda antes de preguntar. Para ganar algo de tiempo, coge el brazo izquierdo de su mejor amiga que reposa entre ambas y empieza a trazar sus tatuajes con las yemas de sus dedos.

\- ¿Tu tío no?

La DJ bufa con sorna.

\- No, mi tío no. Nunca le cayó bien… mi madre – aclara, por si acaso –. Atea, liberal, procedente de familia de clase media-baja. Era opuesta completamente a todo en lo que creía mi tío, todos sus principios. Para él, que mi padre se divorciara de mi madre fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

\- Lo siento, Becs – susurra la pelirroja apenada.

Ella responde con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- Al final aprendí a convivir con ello. Le veía lo estrictamente necesario, Navidades, algunos cumpleaños… Me mantenía callada y con los cascos puestos para no escuchar sus tonterías, me tragaba lo que pensaba de él para no terminar discutiendo otra vez – resopla con una sacudida de cabeza –. Créeme, mis peleas con Aubrey eran una conversación amistosa en comparación – se queda callada, observando los giros y saltos de los dedos de la pelirroja en la palma estirada de su mano –. Por eso estoy aquí – señala el vestidor con su mano derecha antes de retomar las caricias a Dickens para que no le gruña –. No me veo capaz de bajar y lidiar con gente que nunca se preocupó por mí, de tener que escuchar los elogios a una persona que nos trató a mi madre y a mí como a la mierda.

La última palabra parece resonar por el cuarto por la fuerza y sentimiento que Beca vuelca en ella. Prácticamente la escupe para librarse del sabor amargo que le estaba dejando en la boca mientras trataba de contenerla. En cuanto se la quita de encima, parece desinflarse, y toda la rabia traída por los recuerdos deja su cuerpo tembloroso y exhausto.

A pesar de ganarse un gruñido por parte del animal, levanta la pesada cabeza de Dickens y la deposita sobre sus patas delanteras. Maniobra sus piernas como puede por culpa del apretado vestido, hasta que consigue tumbarse en el suelo con su cabeza en el regazo de Chloe, y un brazo alrededor del cuerpo dormido del perro.

La pelirroja no hace comentario alguno sobre el hecho de que Beca esté iniciando todo el contacto hoy. No es tonta, no quiere arriesgarse a llamar la atención sobre algo que la DJ quizá está haciendo de forma inconsciente – o movida por pura necesidad – y causar que se retraiga en su concha. Sus labios permanecen cerrados, solo permite que esbocen una suave sonrisa. Sin que mande una orden específica, sus dedos se mueven por voluntad propia y empiezan a jugar con sedosos mechones castaños.

Nota cómo los músculos de la morena se relajan a medida que pasa el tiempo y las caricias de Chloe se hacen más atrevidas. Traza los piercings que decoran el borde de una oreja, la curva de su cuello, y vuelve hacia arriba por el mismo camino para peinar sus rizos. Masajea suavemente sus sienes, su sonrisa se amplía cuando el suspiro de placer de Beca eriza la piel de sus piernas descubiertas.

Empieza a tararear en tono suave, no muy alto, como quien canta distraídamente mientras hace otras cosas. No es consciente en un principio de lo que está haciendo hasta que la letra le salta en la mente, y reconoce la canción como una de sus favoritas del nuevo disco de Fifth Harmony. Se le pegó con facilidad cuando sonó en el aleatorio del móvil de Beca esa mañana cuando preparaban la comida, y lleva todo el día dándole vueltas en la cabeza, desgranando su letra, enamorándose de sus versos.

\- _Warm me with your touch_ – canta quedamente –, _pressure from your fingertips._ _Never be enough, I'll do nothing but submit…_

Sabe que es muy probable que Beca se haya quedado dormida, a juzgar por su respiración cada vez más profunda y calmada. Sabe que es muy probable que no la esté escuchando o no identifique que es ella quien canta. Pero no le importa. Sigue haciéndolo porque la música es una parte esencial de su relación con la DJ. Fue lo que las llevó a conocerse y reencontrarse. Gracias a _Titanium_ y la increíble acústica en las duchas comunales tuvieron un momento de pura conexión que es la base sobre la que se fundamenta su amistad.

\- _Can you make me feel a thousand hands from you, only you?_ – sus dedos se enredan y deslizan por sedosos mechones castaños –. _Grab a hold of my soul and make me feel complete within…_

Las alfombras amortiguan los pasos de un recién llegado a la habitación, que solo ha tenido que seguir la melódica voz de Chloe hasta allí. En silencio, Darren Mitchell llega hasta el umbral del vestidor, donde todavía no está a la vista de las chicas, pero él puede ver perfectamente todo lo que ocurre dentro.

La imagen que le recibe no es para _nada_ lo que esperaba. Y, al mismo tiempo, no le sorprende. Su hija está claramente dormida, abrazada a Dickens y con la cabeza reposando en el regazo de Chloe, quien canta con una facilidad asombrosa para alguien que solo está prestando una pizca de atención a lo que sale de su garganta.  El padre de Beca es testigo del momento; se desarrolla frente a sus ojos, se ondula y vibra con cada nota que la pelirroja arranca a sus cuerdas vocales y empapa de pura y honesta emoción. Le deja sin respiración y hace que algo se agite en su pecho.

\- _Would you take a bullet for me?_ _Cause you know I'll do the same_ – continúa cantando la joven Bella, ajena a la presencia silenciosa que la observa desde fuera.

La sospecha que el Dr. Mitchell tenía desde la primera vez que Beca trajo a Chloe a casa, había crecido y tomado fuerza con cada interacción que veía. Con cada abrazo, cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada risa, cada arruga de preocupación. No había que tener un Nobel en la estantería del salón para ver lo que de verdad ocurría entre ambas jóvenes. Hasta un ciego podría verlo. Si no había dicho nada nunca es porque no es su trabajo ser el que le abra los ojos a su hija, ni el que descubra a Chloe. Si ella _todavía_ no ha dicho nada, sus razones tendrá.

Pero, especialmente en este momento, la verdadera dimensión de los sentimientos de la pelirroja por Beca brilla como carteles de neón que rodean a las figuras de ambas chicas.

Es lo que le empuja a quedarse a un lado y no interrumpir. A no ser quien extinga la llama de amor y adoración que ilumina los ojos azul bebé de Chloe hasta darles una intensidad que los vuelve aún más bonitos. A no ser quien acalle su dulce voz. A no ser quien la fuerce a parar sus caricias.

Solo que, en su intento de retroceder para dejarlas solas, su pie hace que cruja una de las tablas de madera del suelo. Dickens estira las orejas y alza la cabeza a la velocidad del rayo, reacción que a la pelirroja no le pasa desapercibida y el estribillo de la canción muere en su garganta por el susto. Se gira hacia la entrada del vestidor tan rápido que no sabe cómo no se hace daño en el cuello, y calma un poco su acelerado corazón ver que es el Dr. Mitchell.

\- Perdona, no quería asustarte – se disculpa Darren en voz baja, rascándose la nuca con el mismo gesto que su hija ha heredado.

La morena, que se ha despertado bruscamente con el brinco de Chloe, fuerza su cuerpo a permanecer relajado y sus ojos cerrados. No tiene ganas de hablar con su padre ahora mismo, porque es probable que la fuerce a salir de su escondite e interactuar con su familia. Prefiere que sigan creyendo que está dormida.

Se hace un tenso silencio en el que Beca prácticamente puede sentir las ondas de incomodidad que irradian de su mejor amiga y tiene que luchar con la sonrisa que quiere plantarse en sus labios.

La pelirroja trata de no moverse demasiado para no despertar a la DJ, pero le está costando mantenerse impasible ante el escrutinio del Dr. Mitchell. Sumad que Chloe no está segura de cuánto ha escuchado y visto, si acababa de llegar cuando Dickens le escuchó o si llevaba un rato parado en fuera del vestidor; y ahí tenéis la fuente de tanto nerviosismo.

Cuando cree que va a estallar por tanta tensión, por el insoportable picor de su piel, Darren esboza una sonrisa amable y sacude la cabeza.

\- La quieres, ¿verdad?

Su afirmación es como un cubo de agua helada para Chloe, y, sobre todo, para _Beca_.

 La DJ se muerde el interior de la mejilla que está oculta a la vista, esperando al momento en que la Bella se ría de la afirmación y la desestime con un “claro que la quiero, es mi mejor _amiga_ ”.

La pelirroja se queda inmóvil un par de segundos, pero un vistazo al padre de su mejor amiga le basta para saber que la han pillado y no hay mentiras en este mundo capaces de engañar al brillo inteligente de los ojos del hombre.

Chloe se queda un rato en silencio, mirando el perfil tranquilo de Beca en su regazo antes de contestar:

\- Sí – admite en un suspiro.

Y, para Beca, el mundo deja de dar vueltas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que le canta Chloe a Beca es 1000 hands, de Fifth Harmony. Escuchadla porque es tan adlgsnkdnkf y bonita que merece la pena.
> 
> Tengo una mala noticia y otra que es meh, ni mala ni buena.
> 
> La mala es que la semana que viene no voy a poder actualizar porque aprovecho el puente para volver a casa y no me voy a llevar el ordenador conmigo. Tendréis que aguantar para saber qué ocurre *guiño guiño codazo codazo*
> 
> La noticia meh es que estoy en la parte más jodida del curso. Llevo desde octubre prácticamente ahogada en parciales y millones de trabajos, de modo que no he tenido apenas tiempo para sentarme a escribir. Actualmente, tengo hasta el capítulo 11 y solo una cuarta parte del 12. Esto significa que actualizo más rápido de lo que estoy escribiendo, así que cuando se me acabe la reserva de capítulos ya no podré actualizar semanalmente, sino cuando tenga tiempo para escribir. Lo siento, pero como comprenderéis, hay prioridades, y la universidad va antes que cualquier otra cosa. Ni de coña estoy implicando que vaya a abandonar esta historia, jamás dejo una historia a la mitad, y menos esta que es mi pequeño bebé. Por eso no os preocupéis, la terminaré eventualmente. Prometido. Espero que podáis ser pacientes conmigo :)


	9. MÁS TREGUA POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualizo esto mientras desayuno rápido antes de volver a encerrarme a estudiar. Quería deciros, antes que nada, que siento que hayáis tenido que esperar tanto y que muchas gracias por todos vuestros mensajes de comprensión. Me alivió mucho saber que entendéis mi situación. 
> 
> Además, estoy trabajando en un especial de fin de año. No tiene nada que ver con esta historia pero pensé que quizá os hiciera ilusión saberlo... Lo voy escribiendo durante los viajes de metro en mi móvil, y espero tenerlo, si no para la misma noche de fin de año, sí para el día siguiente. 
> 
> Todo esto dicho, muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia y vuestro apoyo. Los voy a seguir necesitando. Espero que este capítulo sirva de compensación ;)

_And now I'm trying to find the words_

_To tell you how I feel and show you that it's real_

_And now I'm trying to find the words_

_I don't know what else to say but you're pretty fucking dope_

– Fifth Harmony, Dope.

* * *

 

Por un instante, el tiempo se detiene y los siete millones de personas que habitan en la Tierra contienen sus respiraciones. La propia Beca se da cuenta de que ha dejado de respirar cuando sus pulmones empiezan a arder y quejarse por el esfuerzo de contener el dióxido de carbono dentro.

Deja escapar el aire de forma regular para no llamar la atención sobre el hecho de que en realidad está despierta, y es como si le quitaran una venda de los ojos. Si no estuviera fingiendo dormir, parpadearía para adaptar su vista a la nueva realidad.

Porque ahora lo ve todo claro.

Casi cuatro años de amistad y solo ahora capta el verdadero trasfondo tras cada acción de Chloe. Ahora lo entiende _todo_. Los celos, la preocupación, el altruismo, el flirteo constante, los piques. No puede evitar sentirse algo estúpida por haber tardado tanto tiempo en verlo. En darse cuenta. Es tan _obvio_ y ella ha tardado _tanto_ en enterarse. Le da ganas de darse de cabezazos contra la pared.

¿Cómo ha podido ser tan sumamente _ciega_ , _obtusa_ , _tonta_? ¿Cómo ha podido costarle tanto identificar lo que se agita en su estómago cada vez que Chloe sonríe?

Ya admitió que es consciente de que su mejor amiga le parece atractiva. Joder, más que atractiva. Cuando el pelo cobrizo de su co-capitana brilla por la luz del sol y crea un halo de fuego a su alrededor, o cuando la pelirroja está toda despeinada y sus ojos azul bebé todavía están empapados en restos de sueño, o cuando su piel brilla por el sudor y mechones de pelo salen disparados en todas direcciones después de una sesión especialmente fuerte de cardio; piensa que es lo más bonito que ha visto en su vida. A veces se plantea si quizá Chloe en su otra vida fue un ángel – y eso no es algo que Beca Mitchell piense de cualquier persona. Directamente porque ella no piensa en _ángeles_ , ni halos, ni belleza arrebatadora.

Pero Chloe Beale supone la excepción a muchas de sus reglas.

Por ejemplo, tenía la tonta norma de no dejar que nadie la viera desnuda antes de las cinco citas. Borra eso, Chloe se coló en su ducha la segunda vez que se veían en sus vidas. Prueba dos, nunca dejaba a nadie superar sus murallas, les mantenía a la distancia prudencial de dos metros de su corazón para asegurarse de no salir herida cuando se marcharan irrevocablemente. Borra eso también, porque no solo la pelirroja, sino también las Bellas, han sobrepasado sus barreras con su bola de demolición y ahora viven cómodamente ocupando la mitad de su corazón con sus extravagancias. Prueba tres, sentía aversión por el contacto físico. Vaya, vaya, ¿quién ha iniciado toda muestra de afecto hoy? ¿Quién es la que está tumbada encima de quién? ¿Quién es la que se ha quedado dormida pensando en lo bien que se sentía que Chloe jugara con su pelo y que _por favor_ no dejara de hacerlo _nunca_? ¡Borrado!

¿Acaso no llevan las Bellas insistiendo cada hora que están despiertas que su tensión sexual les está afectando y que hagan algo al respecto de una vez por todas? ¿Acaso no le negó ayer por la noche a Stacie que dijera que está enamorada de Chloe? Por el amor de Dios, si hasta tuvo un _jodido sueño erótico_ y ¡aun así no lo vio por lo que era!

Ha estado tan desconcertada por el hecho de encontrar y sentirse atraída por su mejor amiga, por el hecho de que fuera su mejor _amiga_ , que no se paró a pensar nunca en el por qué.

Por qué su corazón aletea dentro de su pecho cada vez que Chloe le regala una de sus cegadoras sonrisas. Por qué siente abejas asesinas en su estómago cada vez que una tira de piel asoma por debajo del borde de una camiseta o la pelirroja se acerca mucho a ella para tomarle el pelo. Por qué encuentra tan cómodo, y seguro, y lleno de paz, el abrazo de su co-capitana. Por qué, aunque se sonroje hasta la punta de las orejas y a veces tenga ganas de que la tierra se la trague, no le molesta ni una pizca estar en un constante tira y afloja de indirectas, roces innecesarios y guiños picantones; y la sola idea de que eso algún día pueda parar hace que sienta que se ha tragado una pesa de 100 kilos.

«Más claro, agua, Mitchell», piensa para sí misma. Le gusta Chloe. Es más, _quiere_ a Chloe.

Beca siempre le ha tenido miedo al amor. Porque, sí, puede ser una de las mejores cosas que jamás te pueda pasar, pero también tiene el potencial de destruir a una persona con solo el movimiento de un dedo. Y la mayoría de las veces no puedes verlo venir. No puedes prepararte para cuando te arranquen el corazón del pecho y lo rompan en diminutos trozos delante de ti.

Le costó un año empezar a jugar con la idea de querer a alguien en un sentido romántico cuando salía con Jesse. No quería pasar del "mmm sí, me gusta, es guapo, divertido, y me trata bien" al "mmm sí, le quiero, estoy enamorada de él". Luego necesitó un mes más para no dejarse llevar por el pánico y mandarlo todo a la mierda. Y cuando por fin se convenció a sí misma de que no había nada malo en querer a alguien de esa forma, pasaron otros dos meses hasta que por fin fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

 El Treble fue paciente con ella y dejó que marcara el ritmo de la relación. Ella fue la primera en decir "te quiero", pero él no tardó ni medio segundo en responder con un "yo también te quiero, pero no quería decir nada hasta que estuvieras preparada". Nunca se sintió presionada, cada nuevo cambio era decisión suya – aunque hubiera sido Jesse quien lo sugiriera. Podía prepararse y mentalizarse para ello con antelación antes de escoger si seguir adelante con ello o ponerle fin.  Sinceramente, era la relación perfecta. Por supuesto, discutían y podían pasarse semanas sin hablar hasta que uno de ellos se tragara el orgullo y se disculpara; pero siempre lo arreglaban.

Hasta que llegó un punto en el que Beca miraba a Jesse y ya no sentía lo mismo agitándose en su pecho. Los "te quiero" le sabían vacíos y cada vez que se preguntaba a sí misma si seguía enamorada, era incapaz de contestar con seguridad – en realidad sabía perfectamente cuál era la respuesta, pero es difícil renunciar a algo que funciona con tan poco esfuerzo.

La cosa es que, lo bueno de haber estado en una relación de casi cuatro años, es que Beca tuvo tiempo de sobra para evolucionar personalmente. La Beca que besó a Jesse en el Lincoln Center y la Beca que finge despertarse en el regazo de su mejor amiga, son completamente diferentes y, a la vez, iguales.

 _Esa_ Beca estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de formar lazos con alguien que pudiera herirla; _esta_ Beca tiene diez hermanas – Aubrey incluida, obviamente –, un exnovio que ha conseguido mantener como amigo, y ha arreglado las cosas con su padre. Ya no teme al amor, ya no huye de él. Lógicamente, le da miedo que le hagan daño, que no termine bien, pero ¿y a quién no? No cree que existan personas que tengan como hobbie favorito que les rompan el corazón.

 _Esa_ Beca habría salido corriendo y puesto medio mundo de por medio tras descubrir que quiere – querer _querer_ –, a su mejor amiga. _Esta_ Beca, sin embargo, decide que está cansada de engañarse a sí misma y está dispuesta a admitir que es muy probable – 100% probable – que esté enamorada de Chloe.

* * *

 

Cualquiera pensaría que, tras descubrir que estás pillada de tu mejor amiga, todo cambiaría. Que no serías capaz de actuar de la misma forma con ella. Que notaría que hay algo raro y no pararía hasta averiguarlo.

Pero no para Beca y Chloe. Nada cambia. Nada es raro. Porque llevan actuando como una pareja básicamente desde que se conocieron, y si a alguien todavía le quedan dudas, solo hay que recordar que las Bellas bromean con que son un aca-matrimonio desde hace años. Han dormido infinidad de veces en la misma cama, han tenido infinidad de "citas" – aunque en ese momento no las llamaran así, o solo Chloe las llamara así para hacer sonrojar a la DJ –, por Dios, si hasta se han visto _desnudas_.

Es lo que más tranquilidad aporta a Beca en este momento, saber que a pesar de que ahora tiene un nombre para esas emociones que revolotean en su estómago, todo sigue igual. Sospecha que le aporta calma porque lo ve como una señal de que esto es algo que, de alguna forma, estaba destinado a pasar. Más pronto o más tarde, pero iba a acabar ocurriendo.

Ni de lejos está implicando que Chloe y ella sean almas gemelas, todavía es demasiado escéptica con el tema del amor como para creer que eso exista; solo piensa que sus sentimientos por la pelirroja llevan años en etapa de maduración y era cuestión de tiempo que los descubriera.

Ahora solo queda un pequeño detalle...  ¿Cómo decirle que sabe que Chloe la quiere? ¿Y que no le importa? ¿Y que ella siente lo mismo?

* * *

 

Alguien agita su hombro con suavidad, pero Beca se limita a apartarse y enterrar la cabeza más en la almohada. Intenta agarrarse desesperadamente a los últimos restos del placentero sueño que estaba teniendo – conocía a David Guetta y la invitaba a hacer de DJ con él en un festival –, pero quien sea que está tratando de despertarla no se rinde y vuelve a sacudir su hombro.

La morena gruñe algo ininteligible hasta para ella misma y rueda en la cama hacia el lado donde se supone que Chloe debería estar, buscando su calor y el refugio del hueco de su cuello. Sin embargo, sus dedos rozan sábanas frías y no encuentra más que una almohada vacía. Confundida y profundamente fastidiada, abre un ojo y alza la cabeza todo lo que su estado semidormido le permite – apenas un par de centímetros.

La habitación está sumida en la semi oscuridad, lo cual solo ayuda más a confundir a Beca.

\- ¿Chlo? – murmura, su voz ronca y espesa.

Escucha una risita justo a su espalda, y da un salto en el aire por el susto. Aprovecha el impulso para girarse y ve que su mejor amiga está tranquilamente sentada en el borde de la cama, una ancha sonrisa en sus labios y ojos azul bebé tan brillantes que Beca puede verlos sin problema alguno a pesar de la falta de luz.

\- Para alguien que proclama odiar los abrazos, bien que me buscas para acurrucarte – se burla la pelirroja, apartando un alborotado mechón castaño de la cara de la DJ.

El bufido de respuesta de Beca queda ahogado cuando vuelve a hundir la cara en la almohada. Deja escapar un sentido suspiro y ladea un poco la cabeza para que solo un ojo esté libre para mirar a Chloe. La Bella no parece estar cansada a pesar de que Beca sospecha que están en algún punto a mitad de la madrugada, su rostro está radiante y fresco, e incluso se ha cambiado el pijama por _ropa de calle_.

\- ¿Por qué estás vestida? – pregunta la morena con el ceño fruncido.

\- Porque tú y yo nos vamos a vivir una aventura – responde al instante, una excitada sonrisa separando sus labios.

\- ¿ _Qué_? – exclama Beca tan alto que Chloe rápidamente le regaña con un “sshh” –. ¿Estás loca? – sisea –. ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a abandonar la cama a dios sabe qué hora de la noche para ir a vivir una aventura?

\- Pues porque te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente – arquea las cejas, expectante.

\- ¿No puede esperar a mañana? – musita la DJ revolviéndose en la cama en busca de una postura cómoda y cerrando los ojos.

\- Nope – niega Chloe rotundamente, haciendo resonar la “p”.

\- ¿Y no puedes ir tú sola?

\- Nope.

\- ¿Y qué me vas a dar a cambio? – abre un curioso ojo para inspeccionar a su mejor amiga.

\- Oh – una sonrisa traviesa curva los labios de la pelirroja y azul bebé destella con malicia –. Si te lo dijera arruinaría la sorpresa, pero te aseguro… - se inclina sobre Beca hasta que escucha su respiración atascarse –, que te va a gustar – vuelve a incorporarse como si nada hubiera pasado –. Así que venga, deja de ser adorable y vístete – ordena mientras se levanta de la cama para recuperar su móvil de donde lo había dejado cargando antes de irse a dormir.

Beca protesta. A pesar de su siesta en el vestidor, está agotada y lo único que quiere hacer es volver a la cama y dormir, no seguir a Chloe en lo que sea que se le haya ocurrido esta vez. Porque no, no es la primera vez que su mejor amiga la despierta en medio de la noche y la obliga a acompañarla en lo que siempre denomina como aventuras, pero que Beca llama torturas.

(Ni muerta confesaría que, en el fondo, una vez se ha espabilado y es capaz de dejar de suspirar por su cama, se alegra de que Chloe siempre la escoja como compañera de aventuras. Hay algo mágico en la noche, cuando la ciudad está en silencio excepto por el ocasional coche o sirena de policía, cuando las calles están vacías y los edificios sumidos en la oscuridad. Se respira calma, es como una manta que te cubre los hombros y te sume en un estado de tranquilidad. Y lo mejor de todo es que, de entre todas las personas del mundo, Chloe escoge compartirlo con _ella_.)

Hubo una vez, fácilmente la favorita de ambas amigas, en la que simplemente se subieron al viejo Beetle de Chloe y condujeron sin destino alguno por Atlanta. Llegado un cierto momento de la noche, pararon en una tienda de veinticuatro horas y compraron una botella de vino barato y ositos Haribo; luego volvieron al campus, aparcaron el coche y se bajaron andando hasta la orilla del lago. Tumbadas sobre toallas para no mojarse por la hierba húmeda, bebieron vino, comieron gominolas, hablaron de todo y nada, y miraron las estrellas hasta quedarse dormidas.

Esta vez, sin embargo, tras cerrar la puerta de la casa tras ellas y calzarse en el porche, Chloe entrelaza sus dedos con los de la DJ y tira de ella para cruzar el césped delantero. Meciendo sus manos, caminan en silencio. Beca espera que la pelirroja de verdad sepa dónde están y no vaya sin rumbo alguno, porque no se está fijando las calles que están cruzando y visita demasiado poco a su padre como para conocerse el barrio.

\- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos? – inquiere. No saber su destino, ni conocer los alrededores, le aporta mucha inseguridad.

Chloe, que camina ligeramente adelantada a pesar de ir dadas de la mano, se gira para dedicarle una traviesa sonrisa por encima del hombro.

\- Si te lo dijese arruinaría la sorpresa – repite sus palabras de antes con un guiño, para desesperación de la DJ.

Bajan una calle llena de casas por ambos lados, cruzan un paso de cebra y continúan por la siguiente acera hasta desviarse por un estrecho camino embaldosado que se bifurca por la izquierda.  Una alta valla blanca con setos al otro lado oculta lo que hay en esa parcela, pero Beca tiene la sospecha de que aquí no vive nadie, parece más un parque o un jardín. Escucha el ruido como de agua corriendo y cuando coge una profunda bocanada de aire, saborea cloro.

Chloe debe ver que sospecha dónde están porque su sonrisa se ensancha más todavía y gira sobre los talones de sus gastadas Converse para mirar a la DJ.

\- Un pajarito me contó que solías escaparte cuando te sentías agobiada o habías discutido con tu madre – empieza a explicar la pelirroja, mostrando por primera vez en toda la noche una pizca de aprensión en sus ojos azul bebé –, y que siempre te encontraban en un sitio con agua. Así que…

Tira de los dedos que todavía tiene entrelazados con los de Beca y las guía hasta que se paran al otro lado de la esquina, justo donde un cartel colgado de la puerta principal anuncia que están en la piscina municipal.

\- Voy a matar a mi tía – musita la morena a través de una sonrisa que trata de ocultar, pero falla estrepitosamente.

Chloe deja escapar un silencioso suspiro, expulsando con él toda la inseguridad que se había apoderado de su cuerpo al llegar allí. Mientras lo planeaba, le había parecido una idea genial, pero en el momento de la verdad no pudo evitar que le entrara miedo. Millones de dudas flotaban por su cabeza, solo para ser disipadas al instante en que ve a Beca luchar contra la curvatura de sus labios.

La morena deja caer la mano de su mejor amiga y tira de la puerta para abrirla, la cerradura tintinea al chocar contra el metal.

\- Oh, vaya – se lamenta con falsedad –. Una pena que esté cerrada, vámonos a casa – sin esperar una respuesta, echa a andar otra vez por el camino de baldosas.

\- No tan rápido, señorita – la frena Chloe con una mano en su muñeca.

Una vez está segura de que Beca no va a echar a correr al instante que la suelte, se gira hacia la valla y empieza a trepar. Apoya un pie en la barra metálica horizontal que está a la altura de su rodilla y la usa para propulsarse hacia arriba. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda ir más allá, siente a la DJ agarrarle el tobillo.

\- ¿Estás loca? – exclama con ojos desorbitados en un tono de voz no más alto que un susurro –. Nos van a pillar y ya me arrestaron una vez, no es algo que quiera repetir.

\- Relájate, Becs – ríe la pelirroja –. Me he informado y no tienen vigilantes ni cámaras. Nadie nos va a ver.

\- Ni siquiera tenemos bañadores.

Su último y desesperado intento de convencer a Chloe de irse fracasa, ojos azul bebé destellan en la relativa oscuridad de la calle y la Bella esboza una sonrisa torcida.

\- ¿Y quién los necesita?

Con estas últimas palabras, aprovecha que Beca está distraída y ha soltado su pie, y sigue trepando, usando las barras horizontales para avanzar por la verja hasta sentarse en la parte de arriba con una pierna a cada lado. Le lanza una última sonrisa a la DJ antes de cruzar la pierna derecha y dejarse caer al suelo con un golpe seco.

Musitando todo tipo de maldiciones, a la morena no le queda otra que seguirla, así que empieza la ardua tarea de trepar por una valla en medio de la noche. Aterriza en el suelo del interior con un gemido por la punzada de dolor que recorre sus tobillos, y trastabilla hacia delante un par de pasos. Encuentra a su mejor amiga al borde de la piscina, sentada en la hierba mientras se quita las Converse con las manos.

\- ¿De verdad piensas bañarte? – se le escapa la pregunta, derrochando incredulidad.

\- Por supuesto – asiente ella como si fuera obvio –. Y tú también, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.

Después de muchas fiestas en casa de los Trebles que han terminado con Beca completamente vestida en la piscina por ignorar las peticiones de Chloe de unirse a ella, la DJ sabe que debe tomarse la amenaza seriamente. Aunque no tenga ganas, se sienta con un suspiro resignado al lado de la Bella para quitarse los zapatos y piensa que, por lo menos esta vez no es pleno invierno y no va a estar cerca de sufrir una hipotermia.

Sus dedos tiemblan en el nudo de su Converse derecha – nunca los deshace, pero espera poder ganar un poco de tiempo extra – cuando Chloe se incorpora y cruza los brazos en el borde de su camiseta para quitársela. Ondas cobrizas se enganchan en la tela y luego caen libres sobre sus musculosos hombros y espalda como una cascada de fuego que hace que a Beca se le seque la boca. Aparta la mirada cuando la pelirroja se agacha a quitarse los shorts vaqueros, porque ya estuvo en esta misma situación hace poco y recuerda vívidamente su reacción, el “oh Dios mío” que escapó de entre sus labios.

Se sobresalta cuando su mejor amiga comenta que las ha visto más rápidas, y deja que sus pantalones resbalen por sus piernas hasta caer en un guiñapo vaquero a sus pies descalzos. Sale de ellos, primero un pie, luego el otro; repentinamente cohibida. Venga ya, ¿quién no lo estaría al lado de Chloe Beale, una jodida diosa griega de piernas interminables y definidos abdominales?

Le roba un fugaz vistazo a la pelirroja, que, sorprendentemente, no la está observando,  distraída como está moviendo sus pies en el agua y generando ondas que se expanden hasta desaparecer.  Una perversa idea salta en su mente, como ese odioso pop-up que aparece en la pantalla del ordenador con un aviso que no podría importarte menos y que siempre cierras sin leer. Solo que, Beca no lo ignora. Al revés, pulsa “Aceptar”.

De puntillas, se acerca hasta donde Chloe está sentada en el borde de la piscina, y antes de que tenga la oportunidad de sentir a alguien conspirando tras ella, la DJ empuja la espalda de su co-capitana con fuerza. Con un grito ahogado y un chapoteo, la pelirroja se hunde en el agua, y cuando resurge segundos más tarde, escupe una bocanada de agua.

\- De cachito de pan nada, Beale – se burla. Se ríe abiertamente, ignorando la mirada furibunda que su mejor amiga le envía.

\- Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Mitchell – se limita a contestar Chloe, nadando hasta el bordillo.

Apoya ambas manos en el borde y se alza con solo un empujón de sus piernas y brazos. Beca se queda congelada en el sitio, admirando los bíceps de su mejor amiga y cómo resaltan los músculos. Cómo su piel está perlada de gotas y pecas. Cómo su sujetador chorrea ríos de agua que caen por sus abdominales y desaparecen en el borde de las bragas. Para cuando vuelve en sí, Chloe ya está encima de ella.

Deja escapar un agudo grito que se atasca en su garganta cuando fríos y húmedos dedos se cierran en torno a su muñeca y frenan su mísero intento de escapar. Choca contra el empapado cuerpo de la pelirroja, pero no se rinde, se retuerce y patalea.

La co-capitana enrosca sus firmes brazos alrededor de la menuda cintura de Beca y esta sabe que ya no hay forma posible de huir. Siente su camiseta mojarse allí donde se presiona contra el pecho de Chloe.

\- Vale, vale, ¡espera! – suplica antes de que la pelirroja la tire a la piscina. Los dedos de sus pies se curvan alrededor del borde, pero el empujón nunca llega. Suspira, agradeciendo que Chloe le haya hecho caso –. Por lo menos déjame quitarme la camiseta para no volver a casa empapada.

Un brazo se desenrosca de su cintura y fríos dedos acarician su estómago sin querer al agarrar el bajo de su camiseta, haciendo que un notable escalofrío recorra su columna vertebral. Con ayuda de Beca, entre las dos se deshacen de la prenda de ropa y Chloe la tira sobre el montón que forman sus cosas sobre el césped, alejadas del agua para que no se mojen con las salpicaduras.

Entonces, Beca deja de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies y ve cómo esa masa azul turquesa se acerca rápidamente a ella. Apenas tiene tiempo para coger una bocanada de aire antes de impactar contra el agua. Se le corta la respiración por el shock del frío en contraste con el calor de su cuerpo, y se propulsa en el suelo de la piscina para resurgir a la superficie.

Con una tos que en verdad no es necesaria, solo un acto reflejo por la sorpresa, se quita mechones empapados de pelo que le han caído en la cara. Ve a Chloe volar por encima de su cabeza y la ola resultante por el salto choca contra su cara, y esta vez _sí_ que traga agua.

\- Será cabrona – musita entre toses.

La pelirroja emerge del agua y Beca se queda momentáneamente sin aire porque de verdad que parece una jodida sirena. Sus ojos son del mismo tono turquesa que la piscina, su sonrisa dulce, y su pelo cobrizo flota a su alrededor como lava líquida. La DJ estaría encantada si empezara a cantar y la arrastrara hasta el fondo del mar.

Chloe nada hasta detenerse a centímetros de distancia de la morena, y de repente le escupe agua en la cara con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Adiós al hechizo.

Beca se limpia con un manotazo y responde a la carcajada de su mejor amiga con un empujón de su mano al agua para salpicarla. Su insulto se pierde en el agua en un gorgoteo cuando se hunde bajo el peso de la pelirroja enroscando sus piernas en su cintura. Con Chloe colgada de ella como si fuera una barra de pole dance – vale, mala comparación, ahora tiene la mente llena de imágenes inapropiadas –, Beca se ve obligada a vadear como puede hasta una zona donde hace pie y es capaz de mantener a ambas fuera del agua sin cansarse.

Chloe ya no solo se agarra con las piernas, rodea los hombros de Beca con sus brazos y deposita un juguetón beso en su mojada nariz. Adora saber cuál va a ser la reacción de la DJ en cuanto se aleje: arrugar la nariz y fingir molestia por un gesto que en realidad le ha gustado.

\- Así que el agua te tranquiliza – murmura, suficientemente lejos para poder ver la cara de la morena, pero tan cerca que siente su suspiro enfriar su piel mojada. Beca se encoge de hombros, primero uno, luego el otro, y musita una afirmación –. ¿Incluso si está agitada?

\- De cualquier forma. En Portland solía ir al faro a ver las olas chocar contra las rocas – explica la DJ, la vista perdida en un punto indefinido de la piscina –, podía pasarme allí horas sin cansarme. Simplemente me quedaba absorta observando el mar y todo quedaba en calma por fin – con algo de timidez, traba miradas con Chloe.

\- Entonces, ¿esto ayuda? – pregunta, una de las manos que descansa en los hombros de la DJ hace un gesto giratorio para señalar lo que les rodea.

No sabe cuándo se han acercado tanto, pero sus frentes casi se tocan cuando Beca asiente.

\- Tú siempre ayudas, Chlo – confiesa en apenas un susurro audible.

Ahora, en vez de perderse en la vasta extensión del mar, se pierde en el océano particular de los ojos de Chloe. No sabe cuánto tiempo se quedan mirándose fijamente, solo que el momento no está cargado de incomodidad como normalmente lo estaría con cualquier otra persona. La DJ no tiene ganas de escapar de su propia piel, todo lo contrario, no quiere que esto termine nunca.

La aceptación y el infinito cariño que encuentra en ese familiar azul bebé tiene el mismo efecto calmante que el agua. Acalla su mente y pone sus pensamientos en orden, al mismo tiempo que vuelve su cerebro puré y totalmente incapaz de pensar.

Beca dejó de buscarle la lógica hace tiempo.

Se dice a sí misma que esto es como quitarse una tirita. Piensas que si lo haces poco a poco va a doler menos, pero en realidad así prolongas la tortura. Es mil veces mejor arrancarla de golpe.

\- ¿Sabes cuando estás buscando algo y no lo encuentras, pero entonces te das cuenta de que lo has tenido todo el rato delante de las narices, solo que no eras capaz de verlo?

De alguna forma, se las apaña para hablar de forma calmada a pesar de que su interior es un huracán de emociones. Cada palabra cae de entre sus labios de forma clara y observa de cerca cómo el rostro de Chloe cambia a medida que avanza en su frase.

Cómo sus ojos se vuelven más intensos al centrarse en lo que está diciendo. Cómo sus cejas se arquean ligeramente por la sorpresa, no esperando ese comentario salido de la nada. Cómo sus labios se curvan en la sombra de una sonrisa divertida. Cómo su rostro muestra la curiosidad que está sintiendo por ver a dónde quiere llegar Beca con esto. Cómo su boca se tuerce y asiente en una señal de simpatía. Cómo mira fijamente a la DJ, expectante, a la espera de una continuación.

\- Hoy, en el vestidor, te escuché. Cuando le dijiste a mi padre que me querías – siente cómo su aclaración hace que Chloe se tense en sus brazos.

La pelirroja palidece y deja caer sus manos de los hombros de Beca.

\- Becs, yo…

Trata de desenrollar sus piernas de sus caderas, pero la morena reafirma su agarre en su cintura y no la deja marchar.

\- Espera, escúchame – pide, azul medianoche lleno de súplica, y su co-capitana frena sus intentos de huir con algo de reticencia –. Chloe, tú eres eso que he tenido siempre delante de las narices y que nunca he visto, no realmente. Eres mi mejor amiga, y durante años he dejado que esa etiqueta me mantuviera con una venda en los ojos. Pero ya no – sacude la cabeza –. Hoy por fin me he dado cuenta de todo lo que me estaba perdiendo, y he llegado a la conclusión de que no quiero seguir perdiéndomelo por más tiempo.

Observa de cerca a su mejor amiga en busca de una señal de que ha entendido lo que está diciendo, pero no encuentra ninguna. Chloe se ha quedado paralizada en su abrazo, su rostro una pálida máscara de póker, y en sus ojos abiertos de par en par no se refleja ni una tercera parte de la mezcla de emociones que tiene en su interior.

Al cabo de un interminable minuto, la pelirroja por fin parpadea. Su boca se abre por voluntad propia, cayendo por el efecto de la gravedad más que otra cosa, porque ningún sonido sale de ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Chloe no sabe qué decir, ni qué pensar, ni qué sentir.

\- Verás – habla Beca, pasándose la lengua por los dientes de arriba nerviosamente –, lo que estoy tratando de decir es… – suspira, mira al agua de la piscina que le llega por el pecho, luego al cielo, y finalmente otra vez a su mejor amiga –. Me gustas, Chlo. Mucho, la verdad. Joder – exclama con una sacudida de cabeza exasperada –, no _solo_ me gustas. Te _quiero_. Lo he confundido tanto tiempo con amistad, pero _esto_ – señala su propio pecho ­–, no es simplemente amistad. Es mucho más. Y sería genial si dijeras algo ahora mismo – descubre sus dientes en una mueca –, porque si no voy a seguir hablando para llenar el silencio y no mostrar lo jodidamente insegura que me siento ahora mismo, y puede qu…

Un grito tan agudo que podría hacer estallar cualquier cristal en diez kilómetros a la redonda escapa de la garganta de la pelirroja, y Beca piensa en todas aquellas noches que pasó consolando a una sollozante Chloe que temía no poder volver a alcanzar notas tan altas después de su operación de nódulos. Entonces Chloe la está abrazando con tanta fuerza que la DJ no puede respirar, pero, oye, ¿quién necesita oxígeno cuando le acabas de confesar a tu mejor amiga que estás pillada por ella? Beca no, para nada.

Cuando la pelirroja por fin se separa, una pequeña parte de Beca lo celebra internamente, creyendo que ya va a poder coger una bocanada de aire.

Se equivoca. Oh, cómo se equivoca.

Porque Chloe está justo ahí, mirándola con tanta adoración en sus ojos azul bebé que la morena siente sus rodillas temblar bajo el agua. Una mano se retira de su hombro para enganchar su pelo mojado tras su oreja, los dedos de la co-capitana recorren los piercings que recubren el cartílago, y luego bajan hasta extenderse por su mejilla izquierda.

Beca ve el momento en el que la vista de Chloe se desvía a sus labios. Lo _ve_. Y la respiración que no tiene se atasca en su garganta y cree que se va a desmayar, y oh dios mío este no puede ser un peor momento para desmayarse porque _Chloe Beale_ _va a besarla_. A ella. Beca Mitchell.

La pelirroja echa la barbilla un poco hacia delante, escogiendo el mejor ángulo, y la DJ simplemente se queda paralizada en el sitio. Incapaz de actuar. Incapaz de pensar otra cosa que no sea que Chloe Beale va a _besarla_. Está pasando _de verdad_. Esto no es una falsa alarma. No es un sueño.

Cuando sus labios por fin se encuentran, Beca suspira el poco aire que le queda en los pulmones. Sus ojos se cierran por voluntad propia y sin saber muy bien qué está haciendo, sus brazos se tensan alrededor de la cintura de Chloe para acercarla más a ella. Lentamente, se deslizan la una sobre la otra en un beso que es más tentativo que otra cosa.

A medida que Chloe gana confianza, la mano que reposa en la mejilla de la morena se desliza hasta su nuca para profundizar el beso. Su lengua recorre el labio inferior de su mejor amiga, pidiendo permiso, rogando que se lo concedan porque se está _muriendo_ por probar a Beca. La DJ no tarda en captar la pregunta silenciosa y al siguiente roce de Chloe, ya está preparada.

Sus lenguas se encuentran a medio camino, arrancando un quedo gemido de lo más profundo de la garganta de la pelirroja. Toda la piel de Beca se eriza ante el sonido, pudiendo ser, fácilmente, la nueva música favorita de la DJ – si por ella fuera, a partir de ahora se dedicaría a hacer mashups solo con ellos.

Y si por ella fuera, se pasaría el resto de su vida en esta piscina besando a Chloe. Pero el universo tiene planes distintos, y llevar tanto tiempo paradas en el mismo sitio hace que le entre el frío. Trata de suprimirlo, aunque al cabo de un rato le es imposible disimular la forma en que su cuerpo está temblando para tratar de entrar en calor.

Una risita escapa de Chloe y Beca se la traga, besando su sonrisa.

\- Tienes frío – constata la pelirroja, apoyando su frente contra la de la morena, quien aprovecha para coger una profunda bocanada de aire.

\- Un poco – miente.

\- Venga, vamos a casa – y, con un breve beso, como si no hubiera sido capaz de soportar la idea de separarse sin ese último beso, se desenreda de Beca para nadar hasta las escaleras con la DJ pisándole los talones.

* * *

 

La vuelta la hacen a paso rápido, sus manos entrelazadas balanceándose entre ellas. Abren la puerta de la casa lo más silenciosamente posible y acallan los gemidos excitados de Dickens cuando este trota escaleras abajo para saludarlas.

Una vez están en la seguridad de la antigua habitación de Beca, es como si todo el cansancio que no han sentido hasta el momento por fin las alcanzara y rodeara como una manta. Se cambian entre bostezos y miradas furtivas, quitándose la ropa húmeda para dejarla secando en el baño y agradeciendo la tela seca de sus pijamas.

Trepan en la cama cada una por su lado para luego encontrarse en el medio. Y por un instante es como si nada hubiera cambiado, porque caen la una en brazos de la otra con la misma facilidad de siempre. Pero, esta vez, el usual beso de buenas noches que habría sido depositado en la frente, o en la mejilla, o en la sien, y que habría durado más de lo necesario, esta vez ese beso puede ser en los labios.

Y si se alarga con tranquilos roces de lenguas y manos que acarician mejillas, bueno, no importa. Porque, por una vez en sus vidas, _pueden_.


	10. Operación Gato Encerrado

_So caught up but I won't tell nobody_

_They'll just label us_

_We ain't gotta do that yet, not until we see what's next_

_I just wanna feel your lips and get to know you better_

– Jake Miller, Good Thing.

* * *

Para alguien que no lidia muy bien con sus emociones y que, por lo tanto, no le gusta mostrarlas para así evitar preguntas para las que no tiene respuesta, Beca tiene una gran cantidad de tics nerviosos.

En casi cuatro años de amistad, Chloe ha tenido tiempo de sobra para ver todos y cada uno de ellos y catalogarlos. En esa parte de su memoria en la que guarda todo aquello relacionado con la pequeña DJ, hay una lista mental, una especie de chuleta o croquis, con cada uno de los tics y lo que significan anotado al lado.

Está el simple tamborileo de dedos del que todo el mundo peca de tanto en tanto. La pierna que sube y baja a toda velocidad. Morderse el interior de la mejilla cuando está insegura. La lengua que pasa por los dientes de arriba para ganar tiempo para pensar. Comerse las uñas. Rascarse la nuca en momentos de incomodidad. Gesticular con las manos al hablar sobre algo que le genera nerviosismo o se cree incapaz de explicar con claridad.

Esta vez, es el rítmico subir y bajar de la pierna izquierda. Chloe la puede ver agitarse por el rabillo del ojo incluso a pesar de mantener siempre la vista fija en la carretera que se extiende frente a ella. Sube, baja, sube, baja, _sube_ , _baja_ , adquiere _tanta_ velocidad que no puede evitar temer por la integridad del suelo de su viejo y querido Beetle, porque parece un taladro a punto de hacer un agujero.

Lo peor de todo es saber que lo que le está causando tanto desasosiego a Beca, también se lo está causando a ella. Y que no puede hacer nada al respecto.

Todo había ido genial al medio día cuando se despertaron hechas un lío de extremidades. En sus besos no había una pizca de arrepentimiento. Sus sonrisas fluían con facilidad y eran sinceras. Ese brillo en sus ojos azules delataba felicidad. Pero a medida que dejaban atrás la casa del padre de Beca y se acercaban al campus de Barden, la pierna izquierda de la morena había comenzado a coger carrerilla y el estómago de la pelirroja se había convertido en un nudo sobre otro nudo sobre otro nudo.

Chloe empieza a morderse el labio inferior – uno de sus tics nerviosos – cuando vislumbra el camino de gravilla que lleva a la casa de las Bellas. Reduce velocidad y dirige su coche hasta dejarlo aparcado al lado del Ford de un rojo desvaído de Stacie. Apaga el motor, sin embargo, no mueve un solo músculo para salir a la calle.

\- ¿Becs?

La DJ se sobresalta y parpadea, tan perdida dentro de su propia cabeza que ni se había dado cuenta de que ya han llegado. Deja de mordisquear su pulgar para mirar a la pelirroja con ojos bastante parecidos a los que luciría un cervatillo deslumbrado.

\- ¿Hhhmm? – musita.

\- ¿Estás preparada para hacer frente a las fieras?

Parece completamente perdida durante los segundos que le cuesta procesar la pregunta y Chloe le ayuda con un gesto de su cabeza hacia la casa, entonces Beca asiente con sequedad y esboza una tirante sonrisa.

\- Sí. Genial. Súper preparada – responde con un tono que indica todo lo contrario. La amable sonrisa de la pelirroja adquiere un tinte incrédulo y señala la agitada pierna que sigue con su frenético ritmo, lo que causa que la DJ suelte un profundo suspiro y se olvide su falsa pose de seguridad –. Sinceramente, no. Ni de lejos – admite con una mueca.

\- Vale – Chloe deja escapar su propio suspiro de alivio junto a una risita nerviosa, sus hombros hundiéndose ligeramente –, porque yo tampoco.

\- ¿No podemos, no sé, huir con lo puesto? ¿Conducir de día, dormir en moteles de carretera de noche? – propone Beca, medio en broma, medio en serio. De verdad que no se ve capaz de lidiar con las Bellas.

\- ¿Como Thelma y Louise? – la DJ solo ladea la cabeza y frunce el ceño, sin entender la referencia cinematográfica –. Olvídalo – ríe Chloe, habiendo olvidado momentáneamente que está hablando con Beca "odio las películas" Mitchell. Mira primero hacia la casa a través del parabrisas delantero de su Beetle y luego se gira otra vez hacia su copiloto –. ¿Tú crees que se van a dar cuenta?

\- Mmmmm ¿hola? – exclama la morena con incredulidad – ¿Has estado viviendo estos tres años con las mismas chicas que yo? Lo van a notar en cuanto entremos por la puerta, son como sabuesos.

\- Tienes razón – murmura, mordisqueando su labio inferior otra vez. Cuando alza la vista, pilla a Beca mirando fijamente su boca y no puede evitar la sonrisa que se abre paso por su cara –. Becs, necesito que te concentres – le pide, divertida.

\- Entonces no hagas _eso_ – se queja con una sacudida de la mano en la dirección general de Chloe. A pesar de todo, aparta la mirada y la fija en un punto más seguro, concentrada en elaborar una estrategia –. Stacie y Amy son las peligrosas – reflexiona en voz alta –, si no fuera por esas dos, el resto de las Bellas irían a su bola. Solo tenemos que huir de ellas y todo irá bien.

\- O sea que el plan es eludir a Stacie y Amy lo máximo posible – Chloe no puede evitar que su escepticismo permee a su voz. No cree que sea efectivo teniendo en cuenta que viven dentro de las mismas cuatro paredes y están en el mismo grupo de a cappella del que _ellas_ son las _capitanas_. Borra poco efectivo, ¡es _imposible_!

\- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos si no? – contraataca Beca –. Porque la alternativa es decírselo a las chicas directamente y que no nos dejen en paz. Y lo sabes – la corta antes de que la pelirroja pueda abrir la boca para objetar –, sabes que no nos van a dejar tranquilas. Sería como estar en una relación con ocho chicas a la vez, y no sé tú, pero yo me agoto solo de pensarlo – dice con un estremecimiento.

Azul bebé reluce con diversión ante las palabras de su mejor amiga, y Chloe esboza una sonrisa torcida que advierte peligro como luces destellantes de neón. Se inclina hacia delante, recortando poco a poco el espacio que separa el asiento del conductor del del copiloto, sus labios se curvan todavía más cuando ve que Beca se tensa en su sitio y frunce el ceño con desconfianza.

\- Así que estamos en una relación – ronronea la pelirroja, agitando sus cejas.

\- ¿Eh? No – se apresura a negar la DJ por puro instinto –. Quiero decir, sí – se corrige automáticamente –. En plan… No sé… – su boca se abre y se cierra un par de veces sin que sonido alguno salga de ella, hasta que deja escapar un gruñido de frustración que le sale más agudo de lo inicialmente planeado –. _Para_ – ordena.

\- No estoy haciendo nada – ríe Chloe.

\- ¡Sí lo estás…! – exclama –. Me… No puedo pensar si…

La carcajada de su co-capitana corta su inútil intento de excusarse y trae una oleada de calor a sus mejillas. Se hunde en el asiento, los brazos cruzados con fuerza en su pecho y la misma expresión que pondría una niña pequeña a la que le acaban de decir que no van a comprarle un pony por su cumpleaños así que mejor que deje de pedirlo de una vez. Murmulla algo entre dientes que a Chloe le suena a una versión incomprensible de "eres odiosa", lo cual solo le hace reír más.

\- Y tú eres adorable – constata, acortando el espacio para depositar un sonoro beso en la mejilla de la morena, quien protesta y finge limpiarse con la tela de su camiseta.

\- No soy adorable, creí haberlo dejado claro anoche – replica Beca, alzando su barbilla en un gesto orgulloso.

\- ¿Cuándo exactamente? – Chloe ladea la cabeza con cuidada expresión pensativa – ¿Cuando me dijiste que no querías seguir viviendo sin mí, o cuando confesaste que me querías?

La DJ bufa y como toda respuesta le enseña el dedo corazón a una pelirroja que vuelve a reírse abiertamente de ella. En un gesto repentino que Beca no ve venir, Chloe cierra un puño en la pechera de su camiseta y tira para atraerla hacia ella. Su risa deja ecos que vibran en los oídos de la morena, en contraste con el silencio que se hace de golpe en el interior del coche mientras ambas amigas se miran fijamente.

\- Yo también te quiero, por cierto – susurra, y su siguiente respiración es el aire que Beca exhala en un silencioso jadeo.

Sus labios se unen en un tierno beso, durante el cual la mano de Chloe no suelta su agarre en la tela a pesar de que no es necesario para mantener a Beca en el sitio. No haría falta nada, porque la morena no tiene intención alguna de ir a otro sitio ahora que ha vuelto a probar la droga que es la boca de su mejor amiga. Siente cómo esta atrapa su labio inferior entre los suyos y muerde delicadamente, y la DJ se encuentra a sí misma lanzándose hacia delante en busca de una mayor presión. Su mano derecha se enreda en sedosos mechones cobrizos, y está debatiendo si quizá soltarse el cinturón para que no le haga rozadura en el cuello cuando Chloe se aparta.

No se va muy lejos, solo lo suficiente para coger una muy necesitada bocanada de aire y apoyar su frente en la de Beca. Sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclan, siendo lo único que se escucha durante un largo rato mientras ambas tratan de calmarse.

\- Deberíamos entrar – murmura Chloe, aunque la incertidumbre y la desgana permean su voz.

\- O podríamos quedarnos aquí hasta que se den cuenta y vengan a buscarnos – propone Beca.

La pelirroja se agita con risa silenciosa y sacude la cabeza, apartándose de la DJ con un sentido suspiro. Su dedo presiona el seguro del cinturón, que se suelta con un _click_ y un zumbido de la tela al recogerse.

\- Míralo de esta forma – dice antes de abrir la puerta –, cuanto antes acabemos con esto, antes nos lo quitaremos de encima.

No espera una respuesta por parte de Beca porque sabe que su último comentario es irrebatible, así que empuja la puerta y sale a la carretera de gravilla. La morena observa a Chloe desaparecer por un lateral del Beetle para coger sus bolsas del maletero y suelta un profundo suspiro. Esto está pasando, ¿verdad?, están a punto de enfrentarse a ocho chicas que humillarían a los perros policías en lo que respecta a detectar nuevos líos amorosos y relaciones sexuales.

\- Allá vamos – musita para sí misma mientras sale del coche, y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse tras ella le recuerda al del martillo de un juez al que acabara de ayudar a dictaminar su propia sentencia de muerte.

* * *

Las escandalosas risas de Amy la Gorda hacen que Stacie pierda el hilo de sus pensamientos, y se queda mirando el tablero de ajedrez por demasiado tiempo con el ceño fruncido, tratando de recordar la genial jugada que se le había ocurrido.

\- ¿Vas a mover o no? – le pregunta Flo desde el otro lado con un gesto impaciente de la mano.

La joven científica suspira y mira de nuevo sus fichas negras – se vio obligada a cambiar después de que Flo hiciera un comentario sobre lo racista que era que ella se quedara con las blancas, a lo que CR apuntó desde su posición tumbada en el sillón que la latina no tendría que sentirse ofendida porque ni siquiera era negra. Stacie rápidamente había girado el tablero antes de que estallase una guerra entre ambas mujeres.

Tamborilea los dedos en su barbilla, decidiendo que adelantar su caballo unas cuantas casillas es lo que más sentido tiene. Al instante en que su ficha toca el negro de la casilla, Flo muestra una sonrisa triunfante y deja escapar un "¡ajá!" que sobresalta a Jessica. La rubia alza la vista del libro que tiene en su regazo y arquea una ceja cuando Stacie suelta un juramento porque se ha quedado sin caballo.

\- ¿Y tú eres la lista del grupo? – se burla Flo.

\- Ugh, ha sido culpa de Amy – se excusa Stacie, lanzándole una mirada venenosa a la australiana.

\- ¿Aca-perdona? – exclama la aludida, boca abajo en el sillón y con los pies colgando del respaldo. Extiende las manos en señal de inocencia –. A mí no me mires, cerebrito, yo no he hecho nada.

\- Si no fueras tan ruidosa usando Snapchat, quizá no me habrías desconcentrado – dispara de vuelta Stacie.

Amy suelta un grito de indignación y empieza la laboriosa tarea de colocarse al derecho en el sillón, porque se le está bajando toda la sangre a la cabeza y comienza a sentirse algo mareada. Además, está bastante segura de que se le estaban empezando a escurrir las tetas del sujetador. Entre gruñidos y palabrotas, consigue sentarse como es debido. Abre la boca para replicar, pero Jessica la corta de raíz.

\- Por Dios, no más peleas – suplica la rubia, cerrando su libro de golpe. Todas las Bellas dan un brinco, sobresaltadas, y observan con incredulidad cómo Jessica se levanta de su cómodo sitio en el sillón y se marcha musitando para sí misma –: Espero que Chloe y Beca lleguen pronto.

\- Mmm… Cierto – comenta Cynthia Rose –, ¿no están tardando mucho?

\- Beca me avisó de que venían para aquí hace media hora o así – responde Amy, abriendo el mensaje de la DJ para asegurarse de que no se equivoca –. Quizá han pillado atasco. O quizá el coche de Chloe ha dado su último suspiro.

Justo en ese momento, escuchan un coche entrar por el camino de gravilla. No necesitan mirar por la ventana para saber que es el viejo Beetle de Chloe, el rugido de su motor es inconfundible. Las chicas comparten miradas divertidas entre ellas que se vuelven en ceños fruncidos cuando sus capitanas siguen sin hacer acto de presencia. Es más, ni las han escuchado salir del coche.

\- ¿Qué estarán haciendo? – se pregunta Amy con curiosidad.

\- En nuestras fantasías se están dando el lote – Stacie ni levanta la mirada del tablero, meditando su próxima jugada –. ¿En la realidad? – coge un peón y contesta mientras se piensa dónde ponerlo –, vete tú a saber.

Por fin, oyen puertas cerrarse y pasos que hacen la gravilla crujir. Segundos más tarde, la puerta de la casa se abre de par en par y ambas amigas entran con sus mochilas colgando de un hombro, y del otro las fundas con sus vestidos. Las mejillas de Beca están un poco sonrojadas, signo de que Chloe ha estado haciendo de las suyas y ha dicho/hecho algo para provocarla.

\- Vaya vaya, hablando de las reinas de Roma… – las saluda Amy en cuanto entran en el salón.

\- ¿Qué tal los dedos? – pregunta Stacie.

Sus capitanas miran a su alrededor en el salón antes de dar un paso adelante y localizar a la morena tumbada en el suelo, el tablero de ajedrez frente a ella. Sus infinitas piernas, descubiertas por los minúsculos pantalones de pijama, se balancean en el aire tranquilamente cuando sube y baja las cejas con picardía.

\- Podrían haber usado la lengua – le recuerda la australiana, y ambas amigas comparten una mirada traviesa.

Antes de que las recién llegadas puedan abrir la boca para contestar, Jessica aparece de la nada, sus brazos se enroscan en los cuellos de cada una y las atrapa en un abrazo. La pelirroja suelta una risita y responde como puede con la mano que tiene libre, mientras que Beca se vuelve más tensa que un palo, su rostro una máscara de pura incomodidad.

\- Menos mal que habéis vuelto – agradece Jessica antes de separarse –. Creo que me habría vuelto loca de tener que pasar otro día más con estas fieras de circo.

\- Aaaw, chicas – exclama Chloe llena de emoción por volver a ver a sus amigas a pesar de que solo ha estado fuera dos días –. Yo también os he echado de menos.

\- ¿Y tú, Becs? – le pica Stacie, ojos verdes brillando con picardía –. ¿Nos has echado de menos?

\- Uy sí – responde la DJ con una risa seca y sarcástica –. Sobre todo a ti, Stace.

\- Ya lo sé. Soy irremplazable – dice con un guiño y un empujón a sus pechos con sus manos.

Su atención salta inmediatamente a Chloe, atenta a su reacción, pero la mayor de las Bellas no parece ni una pizca afectada por el ligero tonteo. Todo lo contrario. Su sonrisa se vuelve más ancha cuando ve que Beca devuelve la pulla y, probablemente de forma inconsciente, da un diminuto paso adelante de forma que sus brazos se toquen. Gesto que la morena _sí_ nota y lanza una fugaz mirada acompañada de una sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

Stacie entorna los ojos y analiza con mayor detalle a sus capitanas. Ambas lucen relajadas, aunque un poco cansadas, como si hubieran estado despiertas hasta tarde o se hubieran levantado demasiado pronto esta mañana – fuera lo que fuera, daba lugar a muchas preguntas...

Comprueba que Beca y Chloe siguen orbitando la una alrededor de la otra, con cada movimiento se reajustan para que la distancia entre sus cuerpos no cambie en ningún momento. Es algo que han hecho desde el principio, incapaces de resistir la corriente de magnetismo que empuja la una hacia la otra, incapaces de escapar del tirón de la goma elástica que las mantiene juntas.

Así de primeras, no logra ver nada raro, sin embargo, siente que algo ha cambiado.

Es como si durante los casi cuatro años que se conocen, hubieran emitido una cierta frecuencia de vibraciones, suficiente para pasar desapercibida para aquellos que no estuvieran lo suficientemente atentos como para escuchar. Stacie se había acostumbrado a ello, al mismo zumbido constante siempre sonando de fondo, bajo todo el ruido y las conversaciones del día a día. Pero ahora es diferente. No suena igual. Algo es distinto, como si hubieran cambiado de frecuencia de forma casi imperceptible, como quien está en una habitación con la luz encendida y enciende otra más: ya había luz antes, pero ahora hay un poquito más.

Se espera hasta que Beca y Chloe se excusan a sus habitaciones para dejar sus mochilas y desaparecen hacia el piso de arriba. Cuando ya no escucha sus pies en las escaleras, se gira hacia las (Celes)Bellas con expresión seria.

\- Chicas – chasca los dedos para captar su atención –, aquí huele a gato encerrado.

\- En realidad, huele a pedo – aclara Amy la Gorda, encogiéndose de hombros ante las miradas de asco que recibe –. ¿Qué? ¡Dicen que mejor fuera que dentro!

* * *

 

La teoría es muy sencilla.

Tienen que mantenerse lejos la una de la otra, tratar de no captar la atención de las demás, evitar lo máximo posible acabar en el punto de mira de Stacie y Amy. Es fácil cuando están ocupadas y no piensan en ello, es fácil cuando están rodeadas por las otras Bellas y se dejan llevar por ellas, es fácil cuando solo tienen que actuar como mejores amigas.

Eso se les da bien, llevan casi cuatro años haciéndolo. Es pan comido.

Pero la práctica… Bueno, la práctica resulta ser un poco más complicada de llevar a cabo.

Siempre dicen que "es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo", y Beca nunca había estado más de acuerdo que ahora. Porque una cosa es decir que va a ser capaz de no abalanzarse sobre Chloe cuando estén en público, y otra es _verdaderamente_ ser capaz de resistir el constante impulso de coger la mano de la pelirroja y arrastrarla con ella a un sitio recluido donde poder besarla hasta que pierdan el sentido del tiempo y del espacio y se olviden de hasta su propio nombre.

Sinceramente, no fue consciente de lo jodidamente difícil que esto iba a ser cuando acordó con Chloe mantenerlo en secreto. No fue consciente de que se ha convertido en una drogadicta que necesita al menos treinta dosis diarias de los labios de su mejor amiga, y que estar rodeadas de sabuesos sexuales las veinticuatro horas del día haría _bastante_ complicado conseguir su chute – Beca no tiene ganas de descubrir qué sería capaz de hacer si alguna vez entra en síndrome de abstinencia.

Pero, claro, ¿cómo no volverse adicta? Puede que le haya costado un poco identificarlo como lo que era, pero lleva _años_ muriéndose por besar a Chloe. Y ahora que lo ha hecho, ¿esperan que sea capaz de _parar_? ¿De no estar literalmente pegada a la pelirroja los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año?

Y de verdad que está pensando en el sentido más inocente de "besar". Solo besar. Solo perderse en el paraíso que es la cálida boca de Chloe, sus suaves labios, su experta lengua, sus pícaros dientes.

Solo besar.

Solo _puede_ _permitirse_ pensar en besar, porque como piense en otras cosas, como dónde podría demostrar sus habilidades esa experta lengua, como las maravillas que podrían hacer los largos y ágiles dedos de la pelirroja… Es probable que combustione ahí mismo.

Ya le cuesta la vida mantenerse alejada de Chloe estando las cosas como están, como para aún encima dejar que imágenes tan poco adecuadas inunden su mente. Al fin y al cabo, ha visto a Chloe desnuda. Ha sentido su piel contra la suya. Sabe lo que es tener a Chloe en solo ropa interior presionada contra su cuerpo. Tiene material de sobra para generar una jodida película porno. Pero eso no significa que _deba_ – ya no solo por ética, sino por su propia salud. No quiere morir de un ataque respiratorio a los veinte años.

Así que, para el tercer día de su estúpido plan, Beca aprende a conformarse con las pequeñas migas que Chloe puede darle. Besos robados antes de que las Bellas se hayan despertado, cuando todavía tienen la cocina para ellas solas y la casa está sumida en el más absoluto silencio. Dedos entrelazados, o dedos que dibujan figuras sin sentido en la piel descubierta de su muslo, bajo una manta mientras ven una película. Tiernos gestos de cariño a los que las chicas ya están acostumbradas, y que sería raro si no siguieran haciéndolos, solo que ahora van cargados de más sentimiento, tienen una doble dimensión, son una tirita temporal. Y, por supuesto, las intensas sesiones de darse el lote en la seguridad de la habitación de la pelirroja.

El resto del tiempo, Beca se limita – y se contenta – con admirar desde la distancia.

Como ahora.

\- Venga, chicas, solo diez vueltas más – anima una jadeante Chloe.

Las Bellas dejan escapar un gruñido colectivo, y el auditorio vuelve a sumirse en el relativo silencio que proporciona la media hora de cardio obligatoria para todas antes de empezar con los ensayos. Lo único que se escucha son sus elaboradas respiraciones, algún que otro jadeo, y el rítmico golpeteo de diez pares de deportivas subiendo y bajando las escaleras de las gradas.

Beca se seca con la manga de su camiseta el sudor que le cae de la frente y amenaza con dejarle ciega de un ojo. Se centra en coger aire y expulsarlo de la forma más normal que puede, pero siente como si tuviera una pesa de mil kilos en el pecho y cada bocanada de aire silba al entrar en sus pulmones. Los músculos de sus piernas arden por el esfuerzo, cada vez que piensa que aún le quedan diez vueltas se siente desfallecer.

¿Lo único bueno? Que lleva a Chloe delante.

De modo que, cuando cree que va a desmayarse en el suelo por falta de oxígeno, alza los ojos de donde los mantiene fijados en las escaleras para no tropezar, y se regala la vista con la preciosa imagen de la pelirroja vestida solo en shorts y un sujetador deportivo. No hace falta decir que los shorts son realmente cortos, pero cortos _cortos_ , y le hacen un culo que…

Beca da un paso en falso, subiendo un escalón que no existe por ir despistada, pero recupera el equilibrio antes de que alguien se dé cuenta. Contiene el suspiro que lucha por escapar de su boca, no es que pueda desperdiciar el aire así como así dada su situación.

Sin darse cuenta, vuelve a encontrarse a sí misma admirando a Chloe. _Su_ _culo_ , mejor dicho. Y los músculos de su espalda, que se contraen con cada movimiento de sus brazos. Y sus largas y tonificadas piernas, que saltan de escalón a escalón con decisión. Y esa piel morena que ahora está perlada de sudor.

\- ¡Rodillas arriba! – ordena la pelirroja.

La DJ aprieta los dientes y obedece al instante, tratando de que sus rodillas alcancen la altura de sus costillas. Cuando alza la vista de nuevo, ve que este nuevo ejercicio hace que los shorts deportivos de Chloe se estiren y marcan a la perfección su culo. Como si hubiera notado su penetrante mirada, la co-capitana gira un poco la cabeza y le lanza un guiño por encima del hombro.

«Madre del amor hermoso, esta mujer va a ser mi muerte», piensa, tragando saliva inexistente, porque cada gota de agua que tiene en su cuerpo está saliendo por sus poros en forma de sudor.

\- Nueve vueltas más – anuncia Chloe al llegar otra vez a las escaleras de subida.

Vale. Solo nueve. Puede hacerlo. Claro que puede. Si es capaz de dejar de mirarle el culo a su mejor amiga. Cosa que va a parar de hacer ya…

No, venga, ahora sí. ¡Ya!

Joder, vale. ¡Ya!

Bueno, un último vistazo y para.

En cuanto aparta la mirada del suelo, sabe que ha metido la pata – y nunca mejor dicho ja, ja, ja, qué chistaco. Casi quiere ponerse los ojos en blanco a sí misma. No tiene tiempo, porque la punta de su deportiva se engancha en el borde de uno de los escalones. Siente el tirón, pero reacciona demasiado tarde, y antes de saber lo que está pasando está cayendo hacia delante sin oportunidad para extender las manos y amortiguar el golpe.

Sus espinillas, sus rodillas, sus costillas y su sien izquierda chocan contra las escaleras en una de las tortas más dolorosas que Beca se ha dado en su vida, y se ha dado unas cuantas – no es su culpa haber nacido tan torpe.

Algún tipo de quejido debe escapar de entre sus labios, y cree haber escuchado un grito de alerta de Stacie, que iba justo detrás de ella en la fila, porque todas paran de correr simultáneamente y acuden en su rescate. Varias manos tiran de ella para tumbarla en un suelo plano, pero Beca está demasiado atontada como para abrir los ojos o reaccionar. Apoyan su cabeza sobre algo blando y alguien acaricia su cara, a la espera de una respuesta por parte de la DJ.

\- Beca – suplica Chloe, su voz suena distorsionada, como si la morena estuviera sumergida bajo agua –. Becs, ¿estás bien?

\- Se ha matado – musita Flo, seguido de una especie de palmada y un quejido.

\- ¡No digas eso! – le regaña Stacie –. ¡Asustas a Emily!

\- Vaya, una gay menos en el mundo – se lamenta Amy la Gorda –. Lo siento mucho, CR.

\- Tía, con ese tema no se bromea – contesta la aludida con brusquedad.

La DJ por fin es capaz de tomar las riendas de su cuerpo y fuerza a sus párpados a abrirse con un aleteo. Le cuesta varios intentos hasta que es capaz de enfocar la vista, lo primero que ve es el rostro preocupado de Chloe flotando sobre ella, y más atrás todas las Bellas en un corro.

\- No… No soy gay – la queja escapa de su garganta en una voz ronca que le cuesta reconocer como suya.

Todas las chicas dejan escapar varias risas aliviadas, sacudiendo sus cabezas con sonrisas de incredulidad.

\- Por supuesto eso es lo primero que dice cuando revive – comenta Cynthia Rose poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Beca trata de moverse y siente cuatro puntos diferentes de su cuerpo lanzar punzadas de dolor a la vez. Gime, su rostro contraído en una mueca, pero consigue sentarse. Las manos de Chloe, que en ningún momento se alejan de su cuerpo, rodean sus hombros para ayudarla a incorporarse poco a poco para evitar marearse, y luego le tienden la botella de agua que Emily ha salido corriendo a coger de la mochila de la DJ.

La Heredera descubre una bolsa de hielo, oculta tras su cuerpo hasta ese momento y que ha sacado de la neverita que el propio rector de la universidad había pedido que instalaran en el auditorio después de muchas – _muchas_ – visitas urgentes de las Bellas a la enfermería.

\- Gracias, Em – Beca esboza un intento de sonrisa que se convierte en una mueca en cuanto apoya la helada tela contra su sien izquierda.

Al mismo tiempo da pequeños sorbos al agua, sintiéndose mucho mejor a medida que va vaciando la botella e rehidratando su dolorido cuerpo. Con la asistencia de la pelirroja, se levanta y cojea escaleras abajo.

\- Chicas, vamos a dar el ensayo por terminado por hoy – informa Chloe mientras se cuelga su mochila y la de Beca de ambos hombros.

\- Oh, vaya, qué pena – Amy finge lástima, pero todo el mundo nota el sarcasmo que desprenden sus palabras.

\- No sufras, Amy – le tranquiliza Beca –. El próximo día recuperaremos el tiempo perdido.

\- ¡Eso es injusto! – la queja de la australiana es coreada por las demás Bellas –. No es nuestra culpa que te despistaras mirándole el culo a Chloe.

La morena lucha el rubor que amenaza con extenderse por sus mejillas, porque si tan solo supieran que eso era _exactamente_ lo que estaba haciendo… Como toda respuesta a la pulla de su amiga, pone los ojos en blanco y continúa cojeando hasta la salida, con Chloe apresurándose para ponerse a su lado. No necesita mirarla para saber que una sonrisa cuelga de sus labios.

Afortunadamente para Beca, la pelirroja se traga las ganas de meterse con ella por el tema, y no hace comentario alguno al respecto. Cosa que la DJ agradece, porque tiene que concentrarse en caminar a pesar de las punzadas de dolor de sus rodillas, y joder, nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo lejos que está el auditorio de su casa.

Cuando por fin llegan, no tiene energías para subir hasta su habitación así que acepta la generosa oferta de Chloe de quedarse con ella en su cuarto. Solo por no tener que subir más escaleras. No porque estén solas en la casa, ni porque puedan aprovechar que las Bellas parecen haberse buscado otros planes, ni porque no pueda dejar de pensar en _lo bien_ que le quedan esos pantalones deportivos – o _lo bien_ que estaría sin ellos puestos.

Colapsa en la cama con un gemido que es una mezcla de alivio y dolor, y la pelirroja reaparece en la habitación tras un viaje exprés a la cocina para reemplazar la bolsa de hielo ya derretida por una nueva. Se sienta con cuidado en el borde del colchón, a la altura de las costillas de una DJ tumbada, y apoya la tela congelada contra la sien izquierda de Beca.

\- Auch – se queja ella.

\- Perdona – musita la disculpa sin dejar que se rompa su concentración –, pero es lo mejor si quieres evitar tener un cuerno mañana.

La morena se ríe, pero su carcajada se convierte en una mueca de dolor y un gemido ahogado. Sus brazos se cruzan alrededor de sus costillas en un gesto que preocupa a Chloe.

\- ¿Dónde te duele? – pregunta.

\- En todos lados – gime Beca –. Para que luego digan que el deporte es bueno para tu salud…

\- Bueno – dice la pelirroja con una risita –, estoy segura de que los que dijeron eso no estaban pensando que fueras capaz de convertir el cardio en un deporte de riesgo.

\- No es mi culpa, ¿vale? – se defiende –. ¿A quién se le ocurre poner a una persona tan torpe como yo a subir y bajar escaleras corriendo? ¡Es pedir a gritos un accidente!

\- Y si aún encima te despistas mirándome el culo… – Beca cierra los ojos, sabiéndose pillada. Chloe se ríe, espera hasta que azul medianoche vuelva a reaparecer para regalarle un guiño burlón –. No me malinterpretes, es todo un halago que te hayas caído por mi culpa – se lleva una mano al pecho en un gesto de falsa conmoción –. ¿Hay alguna forma de que pueda agradecértelo?

Eso despierta inmediatamente el interés de la DJ, sus ojos se iluminan con ese brillo pícaro que Chloe tanto adora, y el cambio es tan cantoso que la pelirroja tiene que sofocar la risa que quiere escapar de su garganta. Toda su diversión, sin embargo, se convierte en algo bastante diferente cuando observa a Beca recorrer todo su cuerpo con su mirada. Ojos azul medianoche se oscurecen a medida que suben por sus largas piernas, y la morena se humedece los labios al llegar al torso semi descubierto de Chloe.

\- Se me ocurren unas cuantas ideas – murmura.

Su voz ronca hace que el estómago de la pelirroja dé una violenta voltereta, y atrapa su labio inferior entre los dientes, ladeando la cabeza con interés y fingida inocencia.

\- ¿Ah sí? – presiona. Quiere que sea Beca quien lo pida.

\- Ajá – asiente ella. Entonces, tomando a Chloe completamente por sorpresa, la DJ empieza a cantar –: _Kiss it, kiss it better, baby_ – arquea una ceja en desafío.

La pelirroja acepta con gusto, y se coloca a horcajadas sobre Beca con cuidado de no hacerle excesivo daño, pero la morena está tan inmersa en Chloe y en lo que va a hacer, que ni siquiera presta atención a su dolorido cuerpo. Parpadea con confusión cuando ve que su mejor amiga no se acerca a sus labios, sino que empieza a recular hasta sus pies.

Antes de que pueda abrir la boca para preguntar qué demonios está haciendo, Chloe se inclina hacia delante y su boca conecta con su pierna izquierda, sobre la zona de la espinilla, que todavía está algo colorida por el golpe. El siguiente beso aterriza en la pierna opuesta, y los dos siguientes en las rodillas.

Sus labios se deslizan sobre la piel de sus muslos, provocando que se erice allí donde pasan, y esta vez Chloe deja dos suaves mordiscos en el interior. Contiene una sonrisa cuando escucha el gemido que Beca reprime y ahoga en su garganta, y el abrupto pico de su respiración. Sigue escalando a lo largo del cuerpo de la morena, se estabiliza apoyando ambas manos en su cintura y le regala dos besos extra en cada hueso de la cadera.

Pero no deja que sus manos se queden ahí quietas, las mueve con ella a medida que gatea por el colchón. Se enganchan en el bajo de la camiseta granate que Beca lleva, y la arrastran con ellas para dejar al descubierto un tembloroso estómago que sube y baja con cada laboriosa inhalación. Aquí, Chloe se toma su tiempo, deja un beso en cada costilla a la que tiene acceso. Cierra los ojos cuando los dedos de la DJ se enredan en su pelo y se crispan cuando da pequeños mordiscos que luego suaviza con la lengua y otro beso.

Se para justo bajo el borde azul del sujetador deportivo de Beca, y deja que sus labios acaricien la piel a lo largo del trayecto hasta detenerse entre ambos pechos. Le da un beso antes de saltar sobre el sujetador y plantar otro beso en el comienzo del canalillo.

Un resoplido frustrado escapa de la DJ, llama su atención y trae una sonrisa torcida a su boca. Cada tirón de los dedos de la morena en su pelo, cada vez que su menudo cuerpo se retuerce bajo sus labios, cada gemido que muere sofocado en la garganta de su mejor amiga. Sabe que es la causante de la desesperación de Beca y nada podría hacerle sentir más orgullosa

Asciende a lo largo del esternón de Beca y por la temblorosa columna de su garganta, solo desviándose una fracción de segundo para depositar un beso sobre la zona de su cuello donde su alocado pulso late como las alas de un colibrí. Dibuja la afilada línea de su mandíbula con labios, dientes y lengua hasta atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja en su boca. Le da un suave mordisco que tiene a Beca gimiendo y revolviéndose bajo ella, tirando de los mechones cobrizos que tiene apresados en sus manos para reclamar la atención de Chloe donde más la necesita en este momento.

Sus labios se unen en un beso abrasivo, presionando y deslizándose unos sobre otros con la desesperación de quien ha sido torturado durante meses sin beber y por fin tiene en su poder una botella de agua. Sus lenguas se enzarzan en una sensual danza primitiva, empujándose, rozándose, tentándose; toda una demostración de sus habilidades y una competición por ver cuál de las dos consigue dominar a la otra.

La pelirroja se recoloca para estar más cómoda. Sus rodillas encuentran apoyo a cada lado de una de las piernas de Beca, sus antebrazos se extienden sobre el colchón de forma que es capaz de mantener el equilibro y estar suspendida sobre la DJ, pero al mismo tiempo tener sus manos libres para que revoloteen por el torso descubierto de su mejor amiga.

Mientras sus bocas siguen explorándose mutuamente, las manos de Chloe se mueven por decisión propia. Largos y esbeltos dedos se curvan con cuidado alrededor de las costillas de Beca, justo bajo el sujetador. La morena arquea la espalda ante el contacto, en busca de más, y la pelirroja no duda ni una milésima de segundo antes de satisfacer esa necesidad.

Descansa todo su peso sobre un codo para liberar un brazo, agarra el hueso de la cadera de Beca para tirar de ella hacia abajo. Hacia su rodilla estratégicamente colocada. Capta el abrupto pico de la respiración de la morena junto con el jadeo que escapa de entre labios hinchados que rompen el beso por la sorpresa. Ojos azul medianoche desaparecen tras un rápido parpadeo, el mismo que da una persona que está luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos cuando lo único que quiere hacer es cerrarlos.

Suspendidas en un tiempo y espacio que se detiene de golpe, por unos instantes solo se las escucha respirar agitadamente.

Entonces Beca tira del cuello de Chloe para capturar sus labios en otro apasionado beso, y el mundo vuelve a funcionar. La Tierra retoma sus vertiginosos giros, catapultando a ambas amigas a una espiral de deseo incontrolable.

La mano libre de la pelirroja se desliza a lo largo de la piel erizada del costado de Beca con su destino bien claro. Avanza lenta, pero segura. Sus dedos se enganchan bajo el borde elástico del sujetador deportivo de la DJ, colándose por debajo.

Un piso más abajo, la puerta de la casa se abre con un fuerte golpe, sobresaltándolas. Nadie puede verlas, pero aun así se separan la una de la otra igual que si se hubieran quemado. Chloe recula sobre sus rodillas, el pelo hecho un desastre por los tirones de Beca, su pecho sube y baja con cada agitada inhalación, y sus labios están enrojecidos por tantos besos y mordiscos.

La DJ no tiene mejor aspecto. Mejillas sonrojadas, labios hinchados, respiración entrecortada. Cuando abre los ojos de par en par por el susto, no es azul medianoche lo que ocultaban sus párpados, sino casi negro.

En el momento de inmovilidad que sigue al portazo, ambas se miran fijamente, todavía con restos de ese breve instante de pánico en sus rostros. Pueden escuchar pasos y gritos en el piso de abajo, así como el inconfundible tintineo de botellas y el crujir de las bolsas de papel.

\- ¡QUE NO PARE LA FIEEEESTAAAAA, ACA-ZORRAS! – brama Amy la Gorda, coreada por las demás Bellas, antes de que empiece a sonar música a todo volumen.

Beca suspira y se cubre la cara.

\- Deberíamos haber huido cuando tuvimos la oportunidad – maldice, su voz ahogada por sus manos.

Chloe, a pesar del océano de deseo que todavía puede sentir agitarse en su estómago, se las apaña para hacer pasar una risita a través de su seca garganta y sacude la cabeza en un gesto de negación. Apenas se ha levantado de la cama y adecentado, cuando Stacie pasa frente a la puerta abierta de la habitación de la pelirroja.

\- Stace, ¿se puede saber qué está liando Amy? – inquiere Chloe en cuanto ve a la Bella.

La aludida frena de golpe al escuchar su nombre y se desvía de su camino para asomarse.

\- Vamos a celebrar el final de exámenes – sonríe ampliamente con una sacudida de hombros. Se da cuenta de que la DJ está sentada en la cama, extrañamente callada, y ladea la cabeza para mirarla con más atención –. ¿Estás bien, Becs? Pareces un poco… – frunce el ceño, pensando en la palabra adecuada – …acalorada – señala con un dedo sus propias mejillas.

La morena se lleva ambas manos a la cara y, efectivamente, puede sentir el calor que irradia sin siquiera apoyarlas en la piel. Traga saliva, su mente funcionando a cien por hora en busca de una excusa creíble.

\- Erm… Sí – titubea –. Es por el… Ya sabes… – hace un gesto con la mano y siente una punzada de dolor en las costillas, más suave que antes, que le sirve de recordatorio –, el golpe.

Pero Stacie no es tonta. Sus ojos verdes se entornan ligeramente en sospecha por la vaga explicación. Además, aunque esté centrada en Beca, puede ver a Chloe por el rabillo del ojo tratando de tragarse su sonrisa. Lo cual tiene todavía menos sentido, porque si es la pelirroja quien ha provocado que la DJ se sonroje, normalmente se muestra orgullosa de ello y se lo cuenta a cualquiera que esté – o no – interesado.

No dice nada, sin embargo. Asiente y les informa despreocupadamente de que tienen tiempo para ducharse mientras las demás Bellas preparan todo para la celebración. Luego, gira sobre sus talones y sigue su camino hacia su habitación.

\- Aquí hay gato encerrado _fijo_ – musita para sí misma mientras cierra la puerta tras ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hagan sus apuestas, señoras y señores. ¿Conseguirán las Celesbellas pillarlas o no? Y si sí consiguen pillarlas, ¿cómo creéis que va a ser?
> 
> Varias cositas a mencionar: la canción que medio canta Beca para que Chloe la bese es "Kiss is better" de Rihanna. Soy una gran fan, ¿vale?, tenía que conseguir meterla de alguna forma.
> 
> Segunda cosita: ¿recordáis que os dije que estaba trabajando en un one-shot de fin de año? Ya, bueno... Quizá llegue con unos días de retraso... Me ha pillado bien fuerte la gripe y no he podido hacer nada, ni escribir, ni estudiar, ni siquiera disfrutar de la Navidad ¡y es mi época favoritaaaaa! :'(
> 
> Así que, mis más sinceras disculpas. Seguid siendo pacientes conmigo, porfis.
> 
> Y ya, última cosita: muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Quizá no responda porque los veo en el móvil y es un rollo tener que entrar en la cuenta y todo eso, pero los veo. Siempre. Todos. Y os prometo que me alegran la vida. Así que, seguid seguid ;)


	11. Operación Verdad o Atrevimiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muuucha tensión sexual. Pero mucha.

_Baby this ain't truth or dare_

_Everybody wonders where we run off to_

_My body on your body, baby sticking like some glue_

_Naughty, let's get naughty_

– SoMo, Ride.

* * *

 

Cuando Chloe le cede el baño a Beca y baja las escaleras, se encuentra con que de verdad las Bellas se han tomado en serio lo de la fiesta.

Han llenado boles con patatas fritas, doritos, palomitas y todo tipo de comida de picoteo; y la mesa del centro del salón ha desaparecido para dejar ese espacio libre. Se cruza con Lilly, subida en el brazo de uno de los sillones como si fuera un gato, en su paso hacia la cocina, donde ve que la encimera está llena de botellas de diferentes tipos de alcohol y bebidas con las que mezclarlos, además de una torre peligrosamente torcida de vasos de plástico rojo.

Amy la Gorda está sentada en uno de los taburetes comiendo regaliz mientras da instrucciones a las demás.

\- …dirle a Beca que nos ponga su música súper guay.

\- Ahora mismo está en la ducha así que eso tendrá que esperar – informa la pelirroja, tomando asiento al lado de la australiana. Observa el panorama con bastante escepticismo –. ¿En serio vais a montar una fiesta?

\- Tan en serio como que me llamo Amy la Gorda.

\- Amy, ya hemos hablado de esto – interviene Stacie, quien ha escuchado el comentario desde el umbral al ir a entrar en la cocina.

\- Entonces te digo lo mismo que la última vez – responde la rubia.

\- No contestaste la última vez – rememora la Bella con el ceño fruncido.

Amy abre la boca, pero se decide por no decir nada más y se mete otra tira de regaliz en su lugar. Arquea una ceja mientras sacude el paquete en dirección de su co-capitana, pero Chloe lo rechaza con un gesto de la mano.

\- Os dais cuenta de que es lunes y mañana tenemos clase, ¿verdad? – prosigue como si nunca hubiera sido interrumpida.

\- Venga, capi, no seas aguafiestas – le pide Cynthia Rose con una sacudida de hombros –. Acabamos de terminar exámenes, absolutamente _nadie_ va a ir a clase mañana.

\- ¡Oh, hablando de clases! – exclama Flo dando una palmada en la encimera. Su golpe causa que la torre de vasos de plástico se tambalee peligrosamente, y se apresura a estabilizarla antes de que se desparramen por el suelo –. Chloe, llegó una carta para ti esta mañana – señala hacia la mesa con un codo, sus manos todavía en los vasos rojos.

\- ¿Para mí? – pregunta la pelirroja, extrañada.

Baja del taburete de un brinco y rebusca entre la pila de cartas que hay en la mesa, a la espera de que sus respectivas dueñas vengan a por ellas. Bajo un catálogo de IKEA, encuentra un sobre blanco con su nombre claramente caligrafiado en la parte delantera. Su mirada se desvía hacia el logo rojo impreso en la parte izquierda superior, y siente su estómago retorcerse de forma dolorosa.

\- ¿Por qué estáis todas tan calladas? – Beca entra en la cocina, algo temerosa por lo que se pueda encontrar.

\- Chloe tiene un admirador secreto que le está mandando cartas y todas queremos saber quién es – responde Amy con un guiño y un mordisco a su tira de regaliz.

Las cejas de la DJ se fruncen en una mezcla de molestia y confusión, y escanea la habitación rápidamente en busca de su mejor amiga. Encuentra a Chloe congelada al lado de la mesa, con un sobre sin abrir en las manos, y le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que le dé una explicación de lo que en verdad está pasando.

\- Es de una de las escuelas en las que pedí plaza – aclara la pelirroja, su voz tiembla un poco de forma que solo Beca capta. En apenas un parpadeo está al lado de Chloe, su mano reposando en el antebrazo de la Bella y todo su rostro una máscara de preocupación. Chloe sacude la cabeza y le tiende el sobre a la morena –. Ábrelo tú, no creo que pueda soportar otro rechazo.

Beca mira el sobre como si le hubieran salido patas y estuviera bailando claqué.

\- No… – empieza a negar, pero el bufido de Amy la Gorda la corta.

\- Jesús, es solo una carta, ¡no va a morderos! – exclama la australiana bajándose del taburete. Arrebata el sobre de las manos de Chloe y mete el meñique bajo la solapa para desgarrarla –. Te digo esto ya, Chloe – advierte –, si son tan gilipollas de rechazarte, iré hasta allí, les cortaré las orejas y me haré un collar con ellas.

Todas las Bellas asienten y muestran su apoyo a la australiana, y Chloe no puede luchar las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos. No creen que el problema lo tenga ella, y van a seguir apoyándola pase lo que pase. Esta es su familia, y la familia no se da la espalda solo por un pequeño contratiempo. Siente la mano cálida de Beca afianzar su agarre en su brazo cuando Amy por fin es capaz de dejar de pelearse con el sobre y saca la carta.

\- Estimada señorita Beale – empieza a leer tras un carraspeo –, le informamos de que hemos recibido su aplicación para… bla, bla, bla, ¿dónde está lo interesante? – pregunta, su mirada danzando por las palabras impresas en el papel.

\- Trae anda – Stacie le quita la carta de las manos y lo retoma donde la australiana lo había dejado –. Le pedimos disculpas por haber tardado tanto en ponernos en contacto con usted. Su caso fue un tanto particular, cuenta con todas las características que queremos en nuestra institución, pero su expediente académico es algo que perjudica seriamente sus posibilidades.

Chloe se desinfla al escuchar estas palabras, el último rastro de esperanza que le quedaba desvaneciéndose de su corazón. Siente las lágrimas a punto de caer, y de repente ya no tiene ganas de estar ahí, en la cocina con todas las Bellas escuchando cómo, una vez más, una escuela la rechaza.

Pero Stacie sigue leyendo y la pelirroja no puede hacer nada para bloquear las palabras.

\- Sin embargo, hemos decidido hacer una excepción.

Todas las chicas contienen sus respiraciones. Chloe alza la cabeza tan rápido que casi teme hacerse daño en el cuello, y el agarre de Beca en su brazo se vuelve tan fuerte que duele, pero no podría importarle menos porque ahora mismo, _lo_ _necesita_. Lo necesita tanto como un barco parado necesita un ancla para no ser llevado por la corriente.

\- Leímos el escrito que nos proporcionó junto con su aplicación, y todos coincidimos en que, por usted, señorita Beale, merece la pena arriesgarse. Creemos que su lealtad y dedicación son dignas de admiración y, por ello, estamos encantados de darle la bienvenida a nuestra familia. Esperamos escuchar pronto de usted, puede…

La voz de Stacie se convierte en un pitido de fondo mientras Chloe trata de procesar lo que ha escuchado. Su respiración se vuele errática y le da la impresión de que todo da vueltas a su alrededor, la única cosa estable en ese momento es Beca.

La morena jamás afloja su agarre, y Chloe ve cómo ojos azul medianoche caen sobre ella con intensidad. Una enorme sonrisa orgullosa se abre paso por los labios de Beca, quien se gira completamente para solo mirar a Chloe.

\- ¿Ves?, te dije que por ti merecía la pena correr el riesgo.

Su voz suena tan estable y sus ojos muestran tanta certeza, como si jamás hubiera dudado de que Chloe lo iba a lograr, que la pelirroja siente que se va a morir como pase más tiempo sin cubrir la sonrisa de Beca con sus labios. La DJ parece tan perdida en el momento como ella, su mirada se desvía varias veces hacia abajo y ambas se olvidan por completo que están en la cocina y rodeadas por las Bellas.

Bellas que observan la escena en absoluto shock. Ni de lejos es la primera vez que son testigos de un código arcoíris en el que parece que una de las dos se va a abalanzar sobre la otra para comérsela a besos, pero _sí_ es la primera vez que les pasa tanto a Beca como a Chloe a la vez. Y, desde luego, es la primera vez que están tan absortas la una en la otra que ni se dan cuenta de que se están acercando.

Justo en ese momento Lilly entra de un salto en la cocina. Emily da un brinco por el susto y empuja a Flo, que se tambalea en su taburete y le da un manotazo sin querer a la Torre de Pisa de vasos, mandándolos volando a todas partes de la cocina.

La conmoción es suficiente para romper la burbuja de ambas capitanas, que parpadean como si acabaran de despertarse de un hechizo y se miran fijamente. Se dan cuenta de que han estado a punto de besarse frente a las Bellas, y ambas se sueltan igual que si se hubieran quemado. Antes de que alguien tenga oportunidad de decir algo, Beca se agacha y empieza a recoger los vasos que hay por su zona. Chloe la imita y desaparece tras la mesa, sus mejillas coloradas.

Las (Celes)Bellas comparten miradas de incredulidad entre ellas, Ashley musita un silencioso "¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?" al que todas asienten antes de ponerse a ayudar a ambas chicas.

* * *

 

Beca cae de espaldas al suelo entre carcajadas, ambos brazos cruzados en el estómago, no porque le duelan las costillas, sino porque cree que se va a morir como siga riéndose tanto. Rueda por la alfombra del salón mientras lágrimas descienden por sus mejillas, y escucha a la perfección los abucheos de las demás Bellas por encima de la música que tienen puesta de fondo.

Por fin se incorpora con ayuda de una mano apoyada en el suelo y un tirón de Emily en su otro brazo. Le regala una sonrisa a la joven Heredera, quien le devuelve el gesto con el mismo, si no más, nivel de descoordinación. Se seca las lágrimas que todavía corren por su cuello y se traga los últimos restos de risa, inclinándose hacia delante para hacer girar la botella de cristal que está situada en el centro del círculo.

Sí, están jugando a la botella igual que si fueran niñas de doce años a la espera de que les caiga en la persona de la que están pilladas para tener una excusa para besarles por fin. Solo que las Bellas le han dado su toque personal, y en vez de tener que besar a la persona a la que señale la boca de la botella, se les ofrecen las opciones de: verdad, atrevimiento, o prenda y chupito.

La botella da incontables giros hasta que por fin frena y apunta a Chloe. La pelirroja, sentada justo frente a Beca, estira la espalda y todo su rostro muestra la misma cantidad de excitación que pondría un niño al que le dejan comprar lo que quiera en una tienda de chuches. Ambas mejores amigas se miran fijamente antes de que Beca arquee una ceja, desafiante.

\- ¿Verdad o atrevimiento, Chlo? – pregunta.

Esta finge pensárselo, pero la curva pícara de sus labios indica que sabe perfectamente qué va a escoger.

\- Verdad – contesta con una risita cuando hay un coro de quejas por parte de las demás Bellas.

Beca y Chloe se sonríen, cómplices de una broma privada que solo ellas entienden: saben que las chicas están esperando por la más mínima oportunidad para pillarlas, así que están siendo muy cuidadosas con qué eligen y cómo responden a las preguntas. A juzgar por la desesperación que pueden ver en los ojos de sus amigas cada vez que su turno ha acabado, saben que está funcionando.

\- Vale, ya sé qué preguntar – sentencia Stacie con un movimiento de mano demasiado brusco. Un poco de su ginebra con Sprite salpica a Lilly, que sisea igual que un gato y se aleja un poco –. Oops, perdona, Lilly – le da un par de palmaditas en la cabeza, y la morena parece calmarse porque destensa la espalda y busca la mano de Stacie para que continúe –. Chloe, ¿a quién has besado por última vez?

Tanto la pelirroja como la DJ tienen un breve momento de pánico. Sus ojos se encuentran, pero rompen el contacto visual rápidamente para no atraer atención sobre ellas. Beca empieza a mordisquear el interior de su mejilla y oculta su rostro detrás de su vaso de plástico rojo; Chloe, por el contrario, atrapa su labio inferior entre los dientes y frunce el ceño.

\- Mi último beso… – musita en voz alta, pensativa.

Sabe perfectamente quién fue su último beso. Todavía recuerda ese intenso momento compartido con Beca en su habitación, momento que no sabe a dónde habría llegado si no hubieran sido interrumpidas – bueno, sí sabe a dónde habría llegado, pero no ayuda nada a su borracha mente pensar en eso ahora. Capaz es de vomitar el nombre de la morena en un descuido.

\- No debió de causar mucha impresión si le cuesta tanto recordarlo – le susurra Cynthia Rose a Emily. No controla bien el volumen de su voz, así que, lo que se suponía que debía ser un susurro, le sale más bien como un grito.

A la Heredera le entra un ataque de risa cuando ve la cara de pánico de CR al escucharse a sí misma tan alto, y se recuesta contra Beca al balancearse peligrosamente por la mezcla de risas y la borrachera. La DJ empuja a Emily con el codo para ayudarla a mantenerse recta y no hace comentario alguno, aunque está deseosa de asegurarle a las Bellas que causó _bastante_ impresión en la pelirroja.

\- ¡Ah, ya sé! – exclama Chloe, para sobresalto de todas –. Mi último beso fue Ashley – nueve cabezas se giran a la velocidad del rayo hacia la rubia, que abre mucho los ojos y parece profundamente confundida –. Te di un beso antes en la mejilla cuando me trajiste más bebida, ¿no te acuerdas? – le guiña un ojo a la Bella.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! – se queja Jessica haciendo un puchero.

\- Sabes que esa no era la pregunta, Chlo – apunta Beca tratando de no levantar sospechas.

\- La próxima que haga trampas, tendrá que beberse un especial de Amy – advierte Stacie, para deleite de la australiana, que mueve las cejas de forma sugerente.

Un especial de Amy es básicamente un coma etílico servido en vaso. Lo único que hace es volcar todas las botellas de alcohol que tenga a su disposición hasta crear un mejunje que apesta a destilería y proclama que es una bebida que cualquiera podría tomarse sin que su hígado arda en las llamas del infierno.

Un par de rondas más tarde, la boca de la botella vuelve a caer en Beca. Sintiéndose confiada y con la cabeza dando vueltas placenteramente por todo el alcohol consumido, balbucea que escoge atrevimiento.

\- ¿Puedo proponerlo yo? – pide Emily para sorpresa de todos. La novata se da cuenta de que ha levantado la mano como si estuviera en clase cuando CR le coge la muñeca y se la baja con una palmadita en el hombro y un asentimiento –. ¡Chachi! – exclama.

Se gira hacia la izquierda, donde la DJ está sentada, tranquilamente recostada hacia atrás sobre sus brazos. Al sentir toda la atención recaer sobre ella, se yergue y esboza una descuidada sonrisa. Sus cejas se arquean al ver el rostro ilusionado de Emily, y si antes ya se sentía confiada, ahora aún más. La Heredera todavía está en la etapa Disney, no va a ser capaz de mandarle hacer nada más fuerte que darle un simple beso a alguien.

Por eso la orden que cae de entre los labios de Emily sorprende a absolutamente todo el mundo.

\- Haz un body shot con Chloe.

Termina su reto con un asentimiento de cabeza orgulloso, sin darse cuenta del silencio que se hace por un segundo en el salón, roto cuando Stacie se atraganta con su bebida por la sorpresa y empieza a toser.

\- ¿ _Qué_? – exclama Beca, su voz unas octavas más aguda de lo normal.

\- ¿…Un body shot? – repite Emily, esta vez con menos seguridad –. ¿Tequila, sal y lima?

\- Ya sé que es un body shot, Em – le corta la DJ un poco bruscamente –. Pero…

\- Ya la has oído, renacuaja – interviene Amy para ayudar a la pobre novata –. Las reglas son las reglas.

Y las reglas dicen que, si no quieres hacer un reto, o se piensan otro mil veces peor del que ya no puedes escaquearte, o te bebes un especial de Amy lleno hasta el borde. Beca pasó una vez por eso, y ni loca vuelve a hacerlo. Fue incapaz de dejar de vomitar hasta el día siguiente.

Lilly reaparece de la nada con los ingredientes necesarios en las manos, y CR se estira para coger la botella y dejar el hueco del centro vacío para que ambas capitanas se pongan allí. Beca y Chloe comparten una mirada, la DJ un poco asustada, pero la pelirroja se encoge de hombros con una despreocupada sonrisa y gatea hasta el interior del círculo.

Las Bellas empiezan a gritar y vitorear, y Beca se ve empujada y forzada a avanzar por manos que han aparecido de golpe en su espalda. Antes de saber lo que está pasando, tiene un vaso de chupito lleno de tequila en una mano y una lima en la otra mano, mientras que Chloe está cogiendo el salero que le tiende Lilly.

\- ¿Dónde…? – con la boca repentinamente seca, Beca tiene que intentarlo un par de veces hasta lograr hacerse oír –. ¿Dónde tengo que echarle la sal?

Emily se alza sobre sus rodillas y se estabiliza con una mano en el hombro de la DJ. Se inclina sobre esta y con un dedo traza el cuello y el escote de Chloe, indicando el camino que debe seguir la sal. Luego recula hasta volver a su sitio y observa, expectante, a sus capitanas.

A Beca le tiemblan las manos cuando deja el chupito de tequila entre sus piernas y las de la pelirroja. Agarra la lima por la zona jugosa con cuidado de no apretar para no pringarse y se la tiende a Chloe para que la coja. Pero la pelirroja no usa sus manos, sino que agacha la cabeza y rodea los dedos de Beca con sus labios y lengua hasta agarrar la corteza de la fruta entre los dientes. Cuando se aparta, las manos de la DJ tiemblan todavía más, y eso trae una sonrisa torcida a la boca de Chloe.

Coge el salero y respira hondo para calmar el zumbar de sus nervios. Duda por unos segundos cómo situarse, pero al final decide estabilizarse agarrando a Chloe por la cadera. Aparta rizos cobrizos de su camino, enganchándolos detrás de la oreja para que no le molesten, y justo cuando se está agachando, capta el brusco entrecortar de la respiración de la pelirroja. Desliza su lengua a lo largo del escote de su mejor amiga hasta subir por su esbelto cuello y terminar un poco antes de llegar a su oreja.

Antes de que se seque su saliva, salpica sal por encima hasta que el camino que ha dejado dibujado sobre la piel de Chloe está cubierto por pequeñas piedrecitas blancas. Sin pararse a pensar mucho en ello porque entonces está segura de que empeoraría las cosas, se inclina hacia delante y vuelve a hacer el mismo recorrido.

Esta vez va más despacio, asegurándose de recoger con su lengua hasta el más pequeño o distante grano de sal. Cuando ha terminado, no puede resistir las ganas y acaricia de forma suave y disimulada el lóbulo de la oreja de Chloe, adorando la forma en que esta tiene que reprimir un gemido. Se traga rápidamente el chupito de tequila, agradeciendo que el mordisco del alcohol borre de su boca tanta sal.

Llega a la parte complicada: coger la lima de la boca de Chloe. Siente el zumbido del alcohol en sus venas, su calor en su estómago, y decide mandar todo a la mierda. Ya que han llegado hasta aquí, ¿qué más da ir un poco más lejos?

Atrapa los labios de Chloe sin un instante de duda, su lengua se adelanta para trazar el labio inferior de la pelirroja y liberar la lima de entre sus dientes. Con un par de tirones más por parte de su lengua, la lima cae dentro de su boca y Beca se separa de su mejor amiga antes de que la situación se les escape de las manos.

Empuja la fruta hasta que la piel asoma por entre sus labios y le da un mordisco al mismo tiempo que le guiña un ojo a una azorada Chloe que todavía no ha reaccionado.

La DJ acaba de terminar de comerse la lima cuando se da cuenta de que el salón está sumido en silencio, sin contar con la música que suena de fondo con una Playlist infinita. Se gira para ver a todas las Bellas en distintos estados de shock, y entonces se da cuenta de golpe de lo que ha hecho.

\- Joder – musita Cynthia Rose a media voz.

\- Vaya con el Hobbit – comenta Amy la Gorda, positivamente impresionada, antes de dejarse caer de espaldas.

\- Eso ha sido _jodidamente_ _sexy_ – habla Stacie de golpe, como si hubiera intentado tragarse las palabras, pero al final no hubiera sido capaz –. O sea, me habéis puesto cachonda y todo.

Beca mira a Chloe y no necesita que esta diga nada para saber que está de acuerdo con Stacie. Sus ojos están tan oscuros que su azul se parece más al de la DJ que al bebé brillante que todo el mundo asocia con la pelirroja, y su boca todavía sigue entreabierta, tal y como la dejó Beca con los roces de su lengua.

Una oleada de calor recorre su cuerpo y necesita de toda su fuerza de voluntad para dejar de mirar a Chloe y no abalanzarse sobre ella para terminar lo que empezaron esa tarde. Recula sobre sus rodillas, algo asustada de lo que será capaz de hacer como no interponga algo de distancia entre ellas, y se bebe de golpe lo que le quedaba en su vaso rojo.

\- Voy a por más bebida – anuncia, su voz un tanto temblorosa y ronca.

Con paso inestable, se incorpora con ayuda del hombro de Emily, y se tambalea en dirección a la cocina. Sus manos siguen temblando cuando las apoya en el borde de la encimera, y deja caer la cabeza entre sus hombros con los ojos cerrados. Respira hondo para calmar sus acelerados nervios, que zumban y hacen que hasta el más mínimo roce retumbe amplificado por su interior.

* * *

 

En cuanto Chloe se excusa diciendo que va al baño y desaparece por el pasillo, las (Celes)Bellas cierran el círculo alrededor de Amy, que se ha quedado dormida y está roncando desparramada en el suelo.

\- Decidme que vosotras también habéis visto eso – suplica Cynthia Rose.

\- ¿Qué parte exactamente? – pregunta Flo –. ¿Cuando casi se besan en la cocina o que Beca le acaba de comer los morros a Chloe delante de todas?

\- O cómo llevan escaqueándose de nuestras preguntas toda la noche – observa Jessica.

\- Y no os olvidéis la cara de ofensa de nuestra pequeña DJ después de tu comentario – Stacie mira a CR con una expresión que oscila entre satisfacción y burla.

Amy la Gorda se despierta con un sobresalto después de un fuerte ronquido, y carraspea mientras masculla algo que ninguna entiende.

\- ¿Una ayudita aquí? – pide desde donde está tumbada en la alfombra. Agita una mano en el aire para que alguien la ayude a levantarse, Lilly y Emily tiran de ella hasta que está sentada –. Gracias, sexys minions – ahora que vuelve a formar parte del grupo, se da cuenta de que sus capitanas están ausentes –. Oh, vaya, ¿me he perdido la excusa patética de Bloe para irse a retozar entre las sábanas?

\- No, Amy – le responde la Heredera con una sacudida de cabeza –. Apenas has estado dormida cinco minutos.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues me ha parecido una eternidad – la australiana se encoge de hombros –. ¿Entonces dónde están?

\- Beca ha ido a por más bebida, Chloe está en el baño – informa Ashley.

Amy bufa dentro de su vaso de plástico, y cuando se lo aparta de la boca descubre una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Seguro que Chloe ha tenido que ir a aliviar la ola de calor en el sur de su ecuador – mueve las cejas sugerentemente, de tal forma que, si alguna Bella no había entendido lo que quería decir, solo con el gesto les queda claro.

\- No la culpo, yo también tengo una ola de calor en el sur de mi ecuador y solo estaba mirando – comenta Stacie, tan brutalmente honesta como siempre.

Hay un par de muecas de grima por parte de algunas chicas que no sienten la necesidad de conocer esos detalles, pero la única que responde es Amy.

\- Stace, tú no cuentas. A ti te pone cachonda tu clase de matemáticas para cerebritos.

La morena parece ofendida por un breve segundo, aunque luego deja escapar una carcajada y asiente con orgullo.

\- Chicas, ¿podéis centraros por un momento? – exige Cynthia Rose –. Aquí está pasando algo raro y tenemos que averiguar qué exactamente.

* * *

 

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Beca abre la nevera con un tintineo y fuerza a sus ojos a enfocar las letras de las etiquetas de las botellas que llenan uno de los soportes de la puerta y una balda entera. Acaba de cerrar los dedos en torno al cuello de la de vodka cuando siente dos manos caer sobre sus caderas.

Se gira con un sobresalto, y apenas tiene tiempo de preguntarle a Chloe qué está haciendo ahí antes de que su boca esté ocupada con los labios de la pelirroja. Se ve empujada hasta chocar con el interior de la nevera, que tintinea por el golpe. Una exclamación de sorpresa muere ahogada en su garganta y es sustituida por un gemido cuando Chloe muerde sus labios y recorre su boca con su lengua con desesperación.

Es como si Beca fuera el oxígeno que Chloe necesita y no consiguiera el suficiente para seguir respirando.

\- Chlo – jadea la morena cuando su mejor amiga se separa medio segundo para cambiar de ángulo –. Mmmhh… Chl… – vuelve a intentarlo antes de ser acallada por otro beso abrasivo.

Su cabeza da vueltas a mayor velocidad que la Tierra y la piel de su cintura arde allí donde las manos de la pelirroja reposan por debajo de la camiseta que lleva puesta.

\- Vamos a mi habitación – musita Chloe en apenas un susurro, lo suficientemente lejos como para poder hablar, pero tan cerca que sus labios rozan los de Beca con cada palabra.

La espalda de la DJ se estremece, y no sabe si es por la sugerencia de su mejor amiga o porque está prácticamente dentro de la nevera y empieza a tener frío. Tiene que obligar a sus ojos a permanecer abiertos, pero _joder_. Es difícil con las cosas que Chloe está haciendo en su oreja y benditos sean los ejercicios vocales de a cappella porque lo que la lengua de la pelirroja es capaz de hacer no debería ni ser legal en primer lugar.

\- No... Oh dios – gime, y que le den, cierra los ojos para abandonarse a las sensaciones que recorren su cuerpo. Sus dedos se crispan alrededor de las trabillas de los vaqueros de Chloe, pegándola más a ella –. Va a ser muy cantoso si... ah... si nos vamos juntas después de... joder, Chlo... de semejante numerito con el body shot – se las apaña para murmurar entre jadeos, rezando para que su mejor amiga sea capaz de entenderla a la primera porque no se ve capaz de repetirlo.

\- Me importa una mierda – gruñe Chloe.

Remarca sus palabras con un fuerte mordisco al lóbulo de su oreja y Beca siente sus rodillas flaquear por la intensidad del latigazo de placer que la recorre de arriba abajo. Porque Chloe nunca dice palabras malsonantes. _Nunca_. Solo cuando lo que siente ha llegado a extremos insoportables.

Vuelve a haber otro fuerte tintineo cuando Beca deja caer la cabeza contra la nevera abierta.

\- ¡Ey, DJ Bex! – grita Amy desde el salón –. ¡Vas a romper algo como sigas dando esos golpes!

El comentario de la australiana triunfa donde la morena ha fracasado. Chloe por fin parece entrar en razón y se separa de Beca con un chasquido de sus labios. Con apenas una distancia de diez centímetros entre una y otra, ambas tratan de normalizar sus erráticas respiraciones. La nevera empieza a pitar, alertando de que lleva abierta mucho rato, pero ninguna de las dos da muestras de estar escuchado el sonido.

\- Continuaremos luego con esto.

Y con esa promesa, que suena más a advertencia que a otra cosa, la pelirroja gira de forma algo inestable sobre sus talones descalzos y desaparece por la puerta de la cocina que da al pasillo.

\- Joder – musita Beca frotándose la cara.

Sus manos tiemblan más que nunca cuando las alza, y ya ni se molesta en leer qué tipo de alcohol está cogiendo, cierra los dedos en el cuello de la botella que le queda más cerca y le da un sorbo directamente. Hace una mueca cuando el vodka baja por su garganta y quema todo a su paso, sumándose al calor acumulado en la parte baja de su abdomen.

* * *

 

Cuando el reloj marca las dos y cuarto de la noche, Beca decide que lo más sensato es dar la noche por terminada.

Vestida solo con los shorts del pijama y el sujetador, sabe que como continúe, puede terminar mal. Está ligeramente borracha y sentada justo frente a Chloe, quien se ha visto forzada a renunciar a casi toda su ropa a excepción de la interior para escaquearse de las preguntas y las pruebas cada vez más atrevidas de las Bellas. Por si tenerla semi desnuda frente a ella no fuera suficiente, los intensos ojos de la pelirroja están fijos en ella de manera casi permanente y provocan que el más placentero tipo de ardor recorra el cuerpo de Beca.

Ya le cuesta mucho concentrarse en no babear, no quiere tentar más a la suerte. Además, mañana… es decir, hoy, en unas horas, tiene que ir a trabajar. Empieza la laboriosa tarea de incorporarse, y se gana un cojín en la cara lanzado con más suerte que puntería por Stacie.

\- No seas aburrida – se queja esta.

\- Tengo que ir a Residual Heat por la tarde – se excusa con un encogimiento de hombros –, y estoy casi segura de que mi jefe querrá tener una reunión conmigo, así que – coge su camiseta de la pila de ropa formada en el interior del círculo y se levanta de forma un tanto inestable –, me da que me voy a dormir para no presentarme allí borracha todavía.

Ignora los abucheos que recibe a modo de respuesta y se encamina a las escaleras. Agarra con fuerza la barandilla porque las escaleras se tambalean un poco. O quizá es ella la que se tambalea. No está segura.

Llega al segundo piso sana y salva, y se mete en el baño para lavarse los dientes y quitarse el horrible sabor a colonia que le ha dejado en la boca la última bebida que le ha preparado Amy. La australiana dijo que solo llevaba vodka y Coca-Cola, pero Beca no sabe si creerla o no. El baño da vueltas a su alrededor cuando se agacha y levanta tras escupir la pasta, y agradece a sus últimos restos de sensatez por haber decidido que era el momento de irse.

Cuando sale del baño, se encuentra cara a cara con Lilly. Ahoga un grito, pero aun así salta un par de pasos hacia atrás. Su mano vuela hasta aterrizar en el borde del lavabo para estabilizarse.

\- ¡Lilly! ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo ahí a oscuras? – exclama con voz más aguda de lo normal.

Encuentra su respuesta cuando por las escaleras aparecen las cabezas de Jessica y Ashley, que van dadas del brazo para evitar accidentes. Las sigue de cerca Cynthia Rose tirando de una Emily somnolienta mientras Stacie la empuja por la espalda.

\- Hemos decidido que nos vamos todas a dormir para que no te pierdas la diversión – le informa la Heredera con un bostezo.

Beca traba miradas con Chloe, que es la siguiente en llegar al segundo piso. Traga saliva al ver que no se ha molestado en vestirse, y que lleva su ropa hecha un guiñapo en las manos. La pelirroja sostiene su mirada por un largo rato antes de decir las buenas noches a las demás y meterse en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Flo, al parecer, es la última, ya que le toca ir apagando las luces a su paso.

\- Buenas noches, Beca – dice, encaminándose a la habitación que comparte con CR.

\- ¿Y Amy? – inquiere la DJ, extrañada.

\- Ha quedado con Bumper – Flo agita las cejas con una sonrisa traviesa.

La morena asiente y devuelve la despedida de forma un tanto distraída. Saca el móvil de su bolsillo trasero para comprobar que tiene suficiente batería como para aguantar lo que queda de día, y, en vez de subir hasta su habitación, se asegura de que todas las Bellas estén ya dentro de sus habitaciones y se cuela en la de Chloe.

Al fin y al cabo, tienen cosas que continuar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deberíais agradecerle a Loveislouder77 en Wattpad que estuviera constantemente encima de mí para recordarme que tenía que actualizar. Quizá la contrate como asistente personal y todo ;D  
> Y, ya personalmente, gracias Clave123, porque con tu review me diste una idea para los siguientes capítulos en la que yo no había caído, pero que hace todo lo que está por venir más divertido aún ;D


	12. Operación In Fraganti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *risa malvada*

_Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret_

_A little bit scandalous, but baby, don’t let them see it_

_A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_

_Cause I’m so into you_

– Travis Atreo, Into You.

* * *

 

Beca cierra silenciosamente la puerta tras ella, y sin necesidad de girarse o encender luz alguna, puede sentir a la perfección el ardor de la mirada de Chloe en su espalda.

Efectivamente, cuando se da la vuelta e ilumina la habitación con la pantalla de su móvil, tropieza con ojos azul bebé que la observan intensamente desde donde la pelirroja está tumbada en la cama. Lleva su pijama puesto – lo cual contrasta con la imagen que Beca tiene grabada a fuego en su mente de su mejor amiga en solo ropa interior – y la sábana está hecha un guiñapo a sus pies.

\- Ya pensé que no habías pillado mi indirecta – susurra Chloe.

\- Tenía que asegurarme antes de que todas las Bellas estuvieran durmiendo – responde la DJ en el mismo tono de voz mientras se abre paso por la habitación.

Tropieza con un zapato que no ha visto y casi cae encima de la pelirroja, pero recupera el equilibrio a tiempo apoyando las manos y una rodilla en el colchón. Se disculpa con una risita y recibe una reacción similar por parte de Chloe que delata que todavía está bajo los efectos del alcohol. Sus ojos azul bebé brillan con los restos burbujeantes de sus risas silenciosas, y su sonrisa es amplia y despreocupada, de esa forma que solo adquiere cuando lleva unas cuantas copas encima.

Cierra la mano en torno al borde de la camiseta de Beca, y la risa de la DJ pierde volumen poco a poco hasta que se corta bruscamente cuando Chloe da un suave tirón a la tela enganchada en su puño que hace que la morena desvíe su atención a esa zona. Su garganta sube y baja al tragar saliva, y la siguiente vez que sus miradas se cruzan, el silencio se hace en la habitación mientras ambas se limitan a mirarse fijamente.

Beca atrapa su labio inferior entre sus dientes y, con la respiración contenida, dirige sus temblorosas manos al borde de su camiseta. Sin permitirse pensárselo dos veces, alza la prenda para sacársela por la cabeza y la lanza por encima de su hombro a cualquier lugar. Se giraría a comprobar dónde ha caído de no ser porque está cautivada por la sombra hambrienta que ha oscurecido los ojos de Chloe, que parecen incapaces de mirar a otro sitio que no sea el torso recién descubierto de la DJ.

Las manos de la pelirroja vuelven a cobrar vida propia. La impulsan sobre el colchón hasta que Chloe está sentada, en vez de tumbada, y luego vagan sobre el aire durante unos segundos de indecisión mientras que se arman de valor. Adelanta su mano derecha hasta que sus dedos acarician el liso estómago de Beca, que tiembla bajo su roce.

Chloe alza la vista y ve que el labio inferior que la morena había liberado, vuelve a ser atrapado por sus dientes en un intento de impedir que cualquier posible reacción escape de su garganta. Ojos azul medianoche, tan oscurecidos por el deseo que parecen negros, adquieren un brillo desafiante. Beca casi parece estar diciéndole: “A ver si eres capaz de arrancarme algún sonido. Atrévete.”

Y Chloe Beale _nunca_ huye de un reto. Sobre todo si sabe que va a ganar.

Engancha sus dedos en las trabillas de los shorts vaqueros que, para su fastidio, la DJ todavía lleva puestos, y da un tirón. Beca no tiene más remedio que apoyar sus manos en los hombros de la pelirroja para estabilizarse, y adelanta sus rodillas hasta que los insistentes tirones de su mejor amiga cesan y está a horcajadas en el regazo de Chloe, suspendida sobre él. Al menos hasta que Chloe desliza sus manos hacia la parte trasera de las rodillas de la morena y vuelve a tirar, haciendo que Beca caiga sobre su regazo.

Los labios de la morena se separan en una exhalación de sorpresa, y sus ojos se oscurecen más todavía mientras recorren de arriba abajo la nueva posición en la que se encuentra antes de cruzarse con los de su mejor amiga.

\- Hey – susurra Chloe con velada diversión en su voz.

Cuando ve las intenciones de Beca de contestar, sus manos empiezan a danzar por la suave piel de los muslos descubiertos de la DJ y corta lo que fuera que esta iba a decir. Las palabras se atascan en la garganta de Beca con la bocanada de aire que acaba de coger, y cierra la boca tan bruscamente que Chloe escucha sus dientes chocar.

No puede evitar que sus labios se curven solos en una sonrisa torcida, y azul bebé destella con un brillo perverso que Beca ya conoce, pero que nunca había visto en este contexto. No hasta ahora.

La morena empieza a sentir los nervios agitarse en su estómago cuando el peso de la realidad cae sobre ella de golpe. Por unos breves instantes, tiene un momento de absoluta claridad en el que todo el alcohol que ha consumido a lo largo de la noche parece evaporarse de su cuerpo por arte de magia. Parpadea, completamente cogida por sorpresa, sin saber cómo lidiar con el creciente pánico que crece y sube como la espuma del champán, y hace que le ruja la sangre en los oídos.

Pero antes de que se vea desbordada por la ansiedad, Chloe pasea sus dedos a lo largo de su brazo, por su hombro, hasta que su mano está acunando su mandíbula delicadamente. Y ese brillo de diversión desaparece, tragado por el absoluto amor y cariño que impregna su azul bebé hasta que los ojos de la pelirroja adquieren parecido con el algodón de azúcar.

De golpe, todo ese pánico espumoso estalla en su interior como millones de pompas de jabón en una sensación bastante parecida a la mundialmente descrita como “mariposas en el estómago”. Aunque no desaparece del todo, pues en el fondo Beca todavía puede sentir los giros angustiosos de sus nervios, se vuelve tan débil que recupera el control de su cuerpo y es capaz de volver a moverse y respirar con normalidad.

El pulgar de Chloe acaricia su pómulo, el frío del anillo contrasta contra el calor que desprende la mano de la pelirroja y su propia mejilla.

\- ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta es apenas audible, y, sin embargo, retumba por el interior del pecho de Beca con la fuerza de un tornado.

Siempre le ha asombrado la capacidad que tiene Chloe para leerle la mente y saber a cada segundo cómo se siente, si algo ha pasado que le preocupa. Esta vez no es diferente de todas las demás. Una oleada de absoluto calor se extiende desde su corazón, por sus venas, hasta llegar a la punta de los dedos de los pies. Asiente, porque se ve incapaz de formular una respuesta con el remolino de emociones que se agita en su estómago.

Pero el ceño de la pelirroja se frunce, sus labios forman una fina línea y azul bebé se nubla tras espesas nubes de preocupación. Beca se ve asaltada por la repentina urgencia de hacer volver la sonrisa traviesa a la cara de su mejor amiga, de modo que asiente otra vez sin romper ni un momento el contacto visual. Desliza sus manos desde los hombros de Chloe hasta su cuello, donde tira para atraerla a ella.

Acorta el poco espacio que les separa y atrapa los labios de la pelirroja entre los suyos. Da un mordisco a su labio inferior y tira de él con sus dientes, cuidadosa de no hacerle daño. No ve la reacción de Chloe porque tiene los ojos cerrados, pero la _escucha_. Escucha el pico de su respiración. Y la _siente_. Siente su sobresalto. Cómo sus dedos se crispan en su cintura. Cómo la mano que todavía reposa en su mejilla cae hasta su nuca para poder enroscar sus dedos en los mechones castaños de Beca. Cómo su mandíbula se adelanta y persigue la boca de la DJ cuando esta se aleja.

Y en ese momento sabe que lo ha logrado, ha calmado las dudas de la pelirroja, así que ella misma se deja arrastrar por el huracán de emociones que sacude su interior. Sus labios se deslizan sobre los de Chloe, _bajo_ los de Chloe, _entre_ los de Chloe. Está completamente inmersa en la pelirroja. Solo ve, siente y respira a Chloe.

Sus lenguas se entrelazan, se empujan y se persiguen como si estuvieran en un sensual juego del gato y el ratón. Sus dientes muerden, atrapan y tiran. Sus respiraciones, cálidas y erráticas, se entremezclan cada vez que se separan lo suficiente como para cambiar de ángulo antes de sumergirse en la droga que es la boca de la otra.

Las manos de Chloe resbalan a lo largo de los esbeltos hombros de Beca, sus uñas arañan la piel con la cantidad justa de fuerza para que lo note, pero no tanta como para hacer heridas. La morena se estremece cuando siente los dedos de la pelirroja engancharse en la tira horizontal de su sujetador y llevárselo hacia abajo como si estuviera intentando romperlo y quitárselo del camino. Su imaginación le juega una mala pasada cuando empieza a generar imágenes en alta definición de las manos de Chloe cubriendo sus pechos desnudos.

Beca no puede evitarlo, sus caderas cobran vida propia y se lanzan hacia delante en busca de algo, una pizca de fricción que le aporte algo de alivio, que le ayude a calmar el doloroso latido que siente entre sus piernas.

Los labios de Chloe se abren y su mandíbula cae con un jadeo que rompe el abrasivo beso en el que ambas estaban inmersas. Ojos azul bebé parpadean varias veces mientras luchan por enfocar el rostro sonrojado y hambriento de la DJ sobre ella. Se inclina hacia delante, hacia esos labios hinchados, húmedos y entreabiertos que parecen estar esperándola, y que le cautivaron ya la primera vez que los vio curvarse en una sonrisa torcida en plena feria de actividades de Barden.

Pero, en vez de atraparlos otra vez, la pelirroja desvía su camino en el último momento y delinea la afilada mandíbula de Beca con sus labios y dientes. Se abre paso hasta ese punto bajo la oreja de la morena que la desarma completamente y Chloe puede sentir las piernas de Beca temblar bajo sus manos.

Continúa por el esbelto cuello de la DJ que siempre ha admirado desde la distancia, pero nunca ha tenido permiso para tocar excepto aquella única ocasión en que Beca iba tan borracha en una fiesta que no se escabulló cuando a Chloe le tocó hacer un body shot con ella.

Ahora que sí puede, no se deja ni un solo centímetro por cubrir. Sorbe, muerde y suaviza con su lengua, sintiendo las piernas de Beca temblar cada vez más y más fuerte.

No necesita que la morena diga nada para saber que ya está al borde de perder el poco autocontrol que le queda. Y Chloe no podría sentirse más orgullosa y satisfecha.

Con toda la intención de empujar a Beca por el precipicio, deja que sus manos suban por los muslos de la DJ, por sus caderas. En direcciones opuestas, su boca baja por su cuello mientras sus manos trepan por sus costillas. Cuando sus dedos se crispan alrededor de los pechos de Beca, sus dientes muerden sobre la zona donde late su desbocado corazón.

La morena se ve atacada por cincuenta sensaciones diferentes a la vez, al mismo tiempo que un vívido recuerdo de su sueño erótico salta tras sus párpados cerrados. Un sonoro gemido nace en lo más profundo de su pecho y retumba por su garganta hasta ser liberado. Su cabeza da vueltas, sumergida en un torbellino de placer, y sus caderas cobran vida propia para volver a lanzarse hacia delante en busca de un poco de alivio.

Alivio que _no_ encuentra.

Y Beca puede sentir algo dentro de ella partirse en dos. Como quien tira demasiado de un hilo y al final consigue romperlo.

Abre los ojos de golpe, con la desesperación comiéndole por dentro. Ve sus manos convertidas en puños alrededor de la tela de la camiseta de Chloe, quien está mirándola fijamente con cierto brillo victorioso en sus oscurecidos ojos azul bebé.

Algo bruscamente, tira de la prenda enganchada entre sus dedos hasta que la pelirroja capta la indirecta y alza los brazos sobre su cabeza para facilitarle la tarea. Le quita la camiseta del pijama y observa, entre maravillada e impaciente, cómo cascadas de ondas cobrizas caen de nuevo sobre los desnudos hombros de su mejor amiga.

Su mirada se desliza, siguiendo la caída de mechones pelirrojos sobre sus hombros y pecho. Entonces, algo mejor llama su atención. Baja un poco más la vista y descubre, para su deleite, que Chloe no lleva sujetador. Beca coge una bocanada de aire temblorosa entre labios enrojecidos e hinchados por los besos, y siente todo su cuerpo estremecerse ante la forma en que la eternamente morena piel de la pelirroja reluce bajo la poca luz de la habitación. Lo suave que parece. Lo erizada que está.

Las aureolas de sus pechos y sus erectos pezones parecen estar llamando a la DJ a gritos.

Pero Chloe se adelanta. Vuelve a recolocar sus manos sobre los pechos de la morena y empieza a jugar con distintos tipos de presión. La cabeza de Beca se llena de niebla y se olvida por un minuto de que estaba haciendo algo, de que quería _conseguir_ algo.

Cuando recupera el control sobre sí misma y logra que sus caderas paren de moverse frenéticamente, se inclina sobre Chloe con un gruñido. Atrapa sus labios en un beso tan cargado de deseo que _arde_ , y empuja los hombros de la pelirroja varias veces hasta que logra que se tumbe.

Solo que, ninguna de las dos está prestando atención a su posición en la cama, de modo que la cabeza de Chloe choca con un sonoro _gong_ contra la pared de su habitación. Un quejido quedo resuena por su garganta al mismo tiempo que Beca rompe el beso con un chasquido de sus labios. Parpadea por un segundo en la oscuridad del cuarto, volviendo en sí de ese coma inducido por tanto deseo, y cuando su sobrecargado cerebro registra lo que ha pasado y qué ha sido ese ruido, una exclamación ahogada escapa de entre sus hinchados labios.

\- Oh dios, Chlo, ¿estás bien? – pregunta.

Apoyada en un codo, la pelirroja se lleva una mano a la zona de su cabeza que ha impactado contra la pared y frota, con una mueca de dolor. Abre los ojos para mirar a Beca y la expresión de profunda preocupación de su mejor amiga, no sabe por qué, hace que su pecho empiece a temblar con risa reprimida.

La DJ ve las burbujas de risa contenida en sus ojos y no puede evitar contagiarse. Empieza a reírse ella también, cayendo sobre la figura semi reclinada de la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, ambas se cortan, sobresaltadas, cuando escuchan tres golpes, cortos y separados, contra la misma pared con la que Chloe se ha dado.

\- ¿Chloe? – la voz amortiguada de Stacie se abre paso a través del cemento y ladrillo de la pared hasta la habitación de la pelirroja –. ¿Estás bien?

Ambas mejores amigas comparten una mirada en la que se mezclan diversión y un poco de pánico. Beca niega con la cabeza, pero Chloe parece menos segura. Se muerde el labio inferior, lo cual causa que la atención de la DJ se desvíe ahí.

\- No respondas – susurra Beca, su voz grave y rasposa.

Para asegurarse de que la pelirroja obedece, vuelve a capturar sus labios en un apasionado beso que causa que Chloe se olvide completamente de Stacie. Hasta que la joven Bella vuelve a golpear la pared y llama el nombre de su capitana.

\- Si no contesto va a venir a comprobarlo por sí misma – razona entonces Chloe.

Beca suspira y deja caer su rostro contra el hueco del cuello de su mejor amiga. Musita su permiso contra su piel erizada.

\- Todo bien, Stace – escucha decir a Chloe, su voz más alzada de lo que usaría en una conversación normal para que llegue hasta la habitación de al lado –. Vuelve a dormir.

Lo que sea que dice Stacie a continuación no lo entienden ninguna de las dos, ininteligible por los restos de alcohol y sueño de la joven. La pelirroja se encoge de hombros y rodea la menuda cintura de Beca con sus brazos, depositando un beso en su frente. Suspira, profundamente satisfecha con las actividades de la noche, pero, especialmente, con la postura en la que se encuentran ahora mismo: tiene a su mejor amiga desnuda de cintura para arriba tumbada sobre ella y con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello.

Deja que sus dedos dancen sobre la piel descubierta de la espalda de Beca, delineando su columna vertebral, el tatuaje de las barras ecualizadoras que cruza su espalda a la mitad y las flores que se enredan por su omóplato y hombro derecho.

Siente el “hhhmm” apreciativo de la DJ reverberar en su pecho y ni se molesta en tratar de reprimir la sonrisa que trae a sus labios.

\- Deberíamos dormir un poco – murmura, sus labios acariciando la frente de Beca con cada palabra.

La morena refunfuña sin emitir nada más que sonidos, y se arrebuja más en el cuello de Chloe. Esta puede sentir un par de somnolientos besos contra su piel y ríe silenciosamente.

\- He dicho dormir, no que vaya a dejarte ir a tu cama – y, para hacer más clara su opinión sobre el asunto, reafirma su agarre de la cintura de Beca –. Buenas noches, Becs.

\- Buenas noches, Chlo – apenas un murmullo, la despedida de la DJ va a acompañada de otro suave beso y un suspiro contento.

* * *

 

**Aubrey Posen**

**en línea**

(8:20) Hey, Stace

(8:20) Tengo una proposición para ti

(8:20) Necesito que me ayudes con algo sin que nadie más se entere.

(8:21) Llámame cuando estés libre :*

Uuuuhhh

Dos de mis cosas favoritas: secretos, y tú ;)

Cuenta conmigo

* * *

 

El miércoles al medio día, Chloe entra en la casa de las Bellas cantando la canción que está sonando en sus cascos. Bailando, deja las llaves en el cuenco de la entrada y cuelga la cazadora vaquera que se había llevado por si acaso, pero que no había usado en toda la mañana, en el perchero de la entrada. Está de muy buen humor porque su entrevista en el colegio ha ido a las mil maravillas, y se muere de ganas de contárselo todo a Beca.

Se quita el auricular derecho, aunque no pausa la música, y llama para ver si hay alguien en la casa con ella o está sola. Solo el silencio contesta, así que parece ser la segunda opción. Mira el chat grupal de todas las Bellas y ve que han quedado para comer en Remy’s.

También se da cuenta de que Beca no ha dicho nada a la invitación, y eso le extraña bastante. ¿Beca Mitchell pasando la oportunidad de comer las mejores hamburguesas y batidos de todo Atlanta? _Nunca_. Muchas veces, las Bellas han bromeado que incluso una vez muerta, su espíritu vagará por el bar.

Tecleando con destreza mientras sube las escaleras, Chloe avisa de que acaba de ver los mensajes porque estaba en la entrevista y rechaza la invitación, alegando que se hará algo sencillo de comer en casa. Con un “pasadlo bien, amores” acompañado de muchos emojis de corazones y besos, espera a que _Something About You_ termine antes de desconectar los cascos de su iPhone y tirarlos sobre su cama.

Móvil en mano, se encamina al baño al mismo tiempo que sale del chat de las Bellas, donde mitad le están preguntando qué tal fue la entrevista y la otra mitad está mandando fotos de su comida para dar envidia. De camino a abrir el chat que tiene con Beca, se da cuenta de que Aubrey todavía no ha contestado a los mensajes que le mandó ayer por la noche. Lo cual, es raro, porque si incluso su mejor amiga está muy ocupada, siempre se toma un segundo para avisarle y decirle que contestará lo antes que pueda. Nunca los ignora.

Especialmente si son porque Chloe está en pleno ataque de pánico y llena de dudas respecto a su futuro. Aubrey habría hecho esperar hasta el mismísimo presidente de Estados Unidos para calmar a la pelirroja y asegurarle que todo iba a salir bien y que iba a arrasar en su entrevista.

Intenta pensar si ha hecho o se le ha olvidado algo que haya podido causar que la rubia se haya enfadado con ella, pero no se le ocurre nada. Así que decide no ver cosas donde no las hay. Seguro que todo tiene una explicación lógica que la propia Aubrey le contará una vez termine eso que la tiene tan ocupada.

**Becs <3**

**últ. conexión ayer a las 21.32**

Hey, desaparecida

Dónde andas?

Alza la vista del móvil cuando, a la vuelta del baño hacia su habitación, oye el inconfundible _plin_ del iPhone de Beca avisando de dos nuevos mensajes entrantes. Y si el móvil de Beca está aquí, entonces la propia Beca también.

Si hay algo que Chloe ha aprendido en estos cuatro años de amistad, es que la morena _nunca,_ bajo _ninguna_ circunstancia, se marcha de casa sin su móvil. Cualquier otra cosa, como las llaves, es más probable. Pero no el móvil.

Pulsa varias teclas al azar y manda un mensaje que carece de sentido gramatical alguno, pero le sirve para rastrear el sonido de la notificación hasta escaleras arriba.

\- ¿Becs? – llama.

Una vez más, no recibe respuesta alguna. Así que empieza a subir las escaleras hasta la buhardilla, y una vez su cabeza sobresale del suelo y puede mirar al interior de la habitación de Beca y Amy por entre los barrotes de la barandilla, la imagen que la recibe hace que todo cobre sentido.

En su cama, profundamente dormida, está Beca, y no ha escuchado nada porque tiene los cascos puestos y conectados a su iPod, que ha desaparecido, tragado por las sábanas revueltas. La pantalla iluminada del móvil de la DJ parpadea en la mesilla, ignorada por su dueña.

Chloe sube en silencio el resto de tramo de escaleras que le quedan y deja que sus dedos bailen por la barandilla hasta que se aleja tanto que ya no puede tocarla. Se adentra en la habitación, sorteando restos de ropa y unos cuantos zapatos desparejados que Amy la Gorda ha dejado tirados por el suelo esa mañana mientras buscaba el conjunto perfecto. Llega a la cama de la morena y, por unos segundos, simplemente se dedica a observar.

Cómo su pecho sube y baja bajo la camiseta de su pijama con cada tranquila respiración. Cómo el aire que inhala y exhala por su nariz hace que su pelo se agite. Cómo sus mechones castaños están esparcidos por toda la almohada de manera desordenada. Cómo sus labios están entreabiertos y, a veces, escapan suspiros entre ellos. Cómo los dedos de su mano izquierda, extendida sobre el colchón, a veces tiemblan como si trataran de agarrar algo en sueños. Cómo la sábana ha terminado enroscada alrededor de sus piernas descubiertas por los shorts del pijama.

Es tan adorable que Chloe no puede resistirse y le saca una foto. Luego, a pesar de que todos sus impulsos le instan a meterse en la cama y quedarse dormida abrazada a Beca, sabe que es muy probable que la DJ lleve dormida desde que llegó anoche de Residual Heat. Necesita comer algo. Entonces, y solo entonces, podrán dormir enroscadas la una sobre la otra de nuevo.

Con cuidado, porque Beca no es alguien que se levante con el mejor de los humores, toma asiento en el borde del colchón y retira los mechones castaños que, en uno de sus múltiples giros, han terminado cayendo sobre el rostro de la morena. Sigue la cuerda de los cascos hasta encontrar su final y rescata el iPod de entre las sábanas. Pausa la música y acaricia la mejilla de la DJ mientras llama su nombre con voz dulce y suave.

Poco a poco, nota que va volviendo al mundo de los vivientes por el agitar de sus párpados. Revoletean varias veces arriba y abajo mientras Beca lucha contra los restos de sueño que hacen que sus ojos se sientan pegajosos y desenfocados. Se los frota con los talones de las manos y trata de averiguar quién es, dónde está, y quién la ha despertado. Sí, ha sido uno de esos sueños de los que te despiertas y no sabes ni en qué año vives.

Ve a Chloe inclinada sobre ella, una sonrisa en sus labios, y eso suaviza de forma inmediata su mal humor por haber sido arrancada de su glorioso sueño. Se quita los cascos que todavía puede sentir sobre sus oídos y hacen que escuche todo de forma amortiguada, y se estira, dejando que un gemido de placer escape de su garganta cuando todos sus músculos se tensan y relajan.

\- Buenos días, bella durmiente – saluda Chloe con una risita.

\- Hey – responde Beca, su voz ronca y espesa –. ¿Cuánto he dormido?

\- Probablemente unas doce horas.

El “hhhmm” apreciativo de la morena es interrumpido por un bostezo que lo deforma y transforma en algo parecido a un sonido de ballena. Pero le arranca una risa a Chloe así que merece la pena.

\- ¿Cansada? – inquiere la pelirroja entrelazando sus dedos.

\- Un poco – admite Beca –. Aunque no tanto como ayer. Te juro que hay cosas que no recuerdo… – ante la escéptica ceja arqueada de Chloe, la DJ continúa –.  ¡De verdad! No tengo ni idea de qué pasó después de que entrase en el estudio con Sammy y Snoop Dogg – se rasca la frente, el ceño fruncido mientras trata de rebuscar por esos recuerdos en concreto –, y ya ni me preguntes cómo me las apañé para llegar hasta casa y meterme en la cama.

\- Cogiste un taxi, Becs – analiza de cerca a la DJ en busca de señales de reconocimiento, pero no encuentra ninguna –. Oh dios mío, ¿de verdad que no te acuerdas?

\- ¡Que no! Te lo estoy diciendo, había momentos en los que estoy segura de que iba sonámbula.

Chloe suelta una sonora carcajada ante la expresión miserable de Beca.

\- Siempre puedes preguntarle a tu jefe…

\- ¡Ja! – corta y sarcástica, la morena niega con la cabeza –. Gracias, pero no. Paso. Valoro demasiado mi vida.

\- Pensé que estabais bien – comenta, confundida.

\- A no ser que seas un artista famoso y duermas en una cama de Grammy’s, no hay forma de “estar bien” – dibuja las comillas en el aire –, con Sammy.

\- Algún día, entonces – asegura Chloe, regalándole un guiño a Beca.

La DJ sonríe, y desenreda sus piernas de las sábanas a patadas para poder seguir a la pelirroja escaleras abajo. Aprecia que Chloe lleva un colorido vestido de palabra de honor, y lo reconoce porque fue el que se compró uno de esos escasos días en los que conseguía sobornar a Beca para que la acompañara de compras a cambio de comida después. Es más, fue la propia Beca la que se fijó en él al verlo en un maniquí y comentó que a Chloe le quedaría bastante bien.

Tenía razón, la pelirroja está preciosa.

Se da cuenta de que la casa está extrañamente silenciosa, lo que significa que las chicas están fuera. Intenta controlar todas las posibilidades que cruzan su mente a mil kilómetros por hora sobre cosas con la que pueden entretenerse Chloe y ella.

\- ¿Dónde están todas?

\- Oh, cierto. Te has perdido una comida en Remy’s – informa su mejor amiga mientras cruzan el salón para ir hacia la cocina.

\- ¿¡Qué?! ¡Ooooh, no! ¡Vaya mierda! – se queja Beca, dando saltitos en el sitio por el fastidio.

Chloe le lanza una mirada divertida por encima de su hombro antes de volver su atención a lo que estaba haciendo y abrir la nevera. Inspecciona lo que tienen, haciendo una nota mental para acordarse de decirles a Jessica y Ashley que es su turno de ir a hacer la compra.

\- Ya, bueno – concede. Cierra la puerta del electrodoméstico tras ella para girarse a Beca con su mejor sonrisa torcida –. Míralo por el lado bueno, puedes comer conmigo. Y, quizá, si te portas bien, hasta tengas suerte y _yo_ me convierta en el postre – puntúa sus palabras con un guiño, adorando la forma en que la morena cierra la boca de golpe y traga saliva.

Pero Beca se repone del momento más rápido de lo que la pelirroja esperaba y ahora es ella la que está recibiendo una sonrisa torcida. Ojos azul medianoche brillan con picardía y Chloe sabe que está a punto de ser víctima de un comentario sarcástico o algo parecido.

\- A ver, no es comparable – ladea la cabeza y mira de arriba abajo a la pelirroja con ojos entrecerrados –. Tú eres muy guapa y estás muy buena, Chlo, pero _es_ _Remy’s_.

La boca de Chloe se abre en fingida ofensa y Beca no es capaz de contener la carcajada que ha luchado tanto por reprimir.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves! – exclama su mejor amiga, lanzándole lo primero que tiene a mano y que resulta ser la bayeta de la cocina.

La tela húmeda impacta contra el brazo de la DJ, que se ha defendido justo a tiempo, pero no corta su risa, solo la hace más fuerte. A pesar de los intentos de rechazo de Chloe, Beca la persigue por la cocina entre risas para darle un beso de disculpa y al final consigue acorralarla contra una esquina de la encimera. Deposita un sonoro beso en su mejilla que Chloe procede a limpiarse rápidamente para fingir que no es suficiente para compensar por tal ofensa.

\- Ahora te toca hacer la comida a ti, que lo sepas – anuncia una vez se las apaña para escapar del agarre de la morena.

\- Vale – acepta Beca con una amplia sonrisa. Saca una sartén y la coloca sobre el fuego. En la encimera, al lado de la placa, deja un tenedor, un vaso vacío, el salero y la botella de aceite. Luego, va a la nevera y saca cuatro huevos –. ¿Has probado alguna vez mi totilla francesa? – pregunta.

\- Creo que no. Es decir, sigo viva así que…

La DJ acepta la pulla con una risa y una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Te la debía – dice Chloe.

\- Me la debías – concede Beca –. Pero que sepas que hago unas tortillas francesas de puta madre – junta las yemas de los dedos y se las lleva a la boca, dándoles un beso antes de abrir la mano –. Soy la reina de las tortillas francesas – chasca un huevo y deja que su contenido se escurra al interior del vaso, su rostro se ilumina cuando se le ocurre una idea mejor –. ¡Soy la reina tortillera! – proclama, orgullosa.

Le cuesta unos segundos, y es básicamente gracias a que Chloe estalla en carcajadas el instante en que su nuevo mote escapa de entre sus labios, que Beca revisa lo que ha dicho y se _da cuenta_ de lo que ha dicho. Sus ojos se abren de par en par y aprieta los labios unos segundos antes de unirse a Chloe.

\- En mi cabeza sonaba mejor – se excusa al cabo de un rato, secándose una lágrima de la comisura del ojo derecho con el dorso de la mano.

\- Oye, yo no juzgo – la pelirroja alza las manos extendidas a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

La DJ se limita a poner los ojos en blanco y se concentra en batir los huevos en el vaso y volcar el líquido anaranjado sobre la sartén caliente. Trabaja de forma rápida y eficaz, tatareando una canción para sí misma de forma distraída, probablemente sin ser consciente de que lo está haciendo.

Todo, bajo la atenta mirada de Chloe, que se ha sentado en la encimera y adora cada segundo de esta fachada de Beca que tan pocos tienen el privilegio de ver.

Por mucho que bromee, es muy consciente de que la DJ es bastante buena en la cocina, casi incluso mejor que la propia Chloe. No lo va a negar, fue una sorpresa descubrir ese pequeño dato sobre Beca, hasta que la morena explicó que, después de que su padre las abandonara, su madre se entregó en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo para poder mantenerlas a flote de modo que quedó en manos de Beca el aprender a hacerse algo mínimamente comestible para no morir de hambre.

No le gusta cocinar, Chloe supone que es porque le recuerda a esos tiempos, pero si tiene que hacerlo no pone pega alguna. Excepto si se trata de repostería, porque Beca _adora_ hacer repostería. Para lo que más se queja es para limpiar después.

Ver a Beca desenvolverse con tanta facilidad y agilidad en la cocina… Despierta algo en el interior de la pelirroja.

Cuando la morena apaga la placa y pone la sartén caliente en el fregadero, Chloe se baja de la encimera de un salto y no pierde tiempo en tener a Beca acorralada igual que antes estaba ella.

\- Woah, Chloe – exclama cuando se gira y se encuentra a la pelirroja a dos centímetros de su cara.

Lo que fuera que la DJ iba a decir a continuación, se pierde al instante en que su mejor amiga atrapa sus labios en un beso que es de todo menos tentativo. Los labios de Chloe saben lo que quieren y no se cortan ni un pelo a la hora de conseguirlo. Sin que Beca sepa muy bien cómo ni cuándo, se encuentra a sí misma sentada en el borde de la encimera con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la pelirroja para mantenerla lo más cerca posible de su cuerpo, con las manos de Chloe en su culo y sus labios haciendo maravillas en la piel de su cuello.

Libera un gemido cuando dientes y una experta lengua se cierran en torno a la zona donde late su pulso, y Beca sabe sin necesidad de mirar que la pequeña mancha rojiza que tenía en esa zona ayer, ahora es, sin duda, tirando más a morada.

\- He de confesar – musita Chloe entre beso y beso a su columna de la garganta –, que verte cocinar – su respiración errática calienta su oreja cuando se cierne sobre ella –, _me._ _pone_. _mucho._ – Y atrapa la oreja de Beca entre sus dientes, dándole un mordisco, jugando con sus piercings con la lengua de tal forma que arranca otro gemido a la DJ.

Igual que anoche, Beca empieza a sentir cómo su cabeza da vueltas vertiginosas, cada vez más rápido.

Pierde el norte. Lo único que puede sentir es a Chloe con su lengua pecaminosa explorando el interior de su boca como si fuera Indiana Jones en busca del Arca Perdida, y un huracán de puro placer crece en su pecho y toma el control de todo. Lo único en lo que puede pensar es en qué hacer para aliviar esa hambre que solo Chloe es capaz de despertar en ella y que _solo Chloe_ es capaz de calmar.

Con esa urgencia en mente, empuja a la pelirroja de los hombros – y sufre un fuerte déjà vu por el camino – hasta que consigue romper el beso con un chasquido de sus labios. Puede ver la confusión flotar a la superficie de esos hermosos ojos azul bebé, pero no deja que crezca.

Su explicación va en forma de acción: salta de la encimera al suelo, entrelaza sus dedos con los de Chloe y tira de ella hacia el salón.

Su mejor amiga entiende rápidamente sus intenciones, y usa la unión de sus dedos para atraer a la DJ de vuelta a ella. Choca contra Chloe, que ni se tambalea por el impacto y no pierde tiempo alguno en volver a atrapar a Beca en un beso abrasivo que aumenta tanto el calor de su cuerpo que hace que empiece a sobrarle la ropa.

Siguen reculando hasta que la morena siente el borde del sillón golpear suavemente sus gemelos y entonces, la pelirroja se separa un momento. Los pechos de ambas mejores amigas suben y bajan a un ritmo frenético mientras tratan de recuperar todo el aire que han sacrificado por un segundo más de la droga que son los labios de la otra. Sus ojos se cruzan en la poca distancia que las separa y Beca ve lo que va a pasar antes de que pase.

Cae de espaldas sobre el sillón sin sobresalto alguno, y espera con impaciencia y dedos que se crispan sobre sus propias piernas a que Chloe se una a ella.

Chloe no tarda, se coloca a horcajadas sobre la DJ y esta puede sentir la tela de la falda del vestido de la pelirroja acariciar sus piernas desnudas. Cuando su mejor amiga se inclina para besarla, le regala una magnífica vista de su escote que Beca no desaprovecha.

Las manos de Chloe encuentran el camino rápidamente debajo de su camiseta de pijama y deja escapar una exclamación ahogada de apreciación cuando descubre que la morena no lleva el sujetador puesto. Cuando sus dedos se cierran alrededor de los pechos de la DJ, el gemido que esta deja escapar es más alto y liberador que los anteriores.

Porque, por primera vez, es piel contra piel.

Sus caderas se alzan del sillón y se encuentran con las de Chloe empujando en dirección contraria. No tardan en establecer un ritmo, ayudados por cada pinchazo de los dedos de la pelirroja y cada jadeo ahogado que sale de la boca de Beca. Esta deja que sus manos vaguen hasta colarse por debajo de la falda del vestido de la pelirroja, y recorre sus tonificados muslos con sus manos, haciendo que los movimientos de Chloe adquieran más brusquedad y frenesí.

\- ¡SORPRESAAARRRGGGHHH!

Ese grito coreado por nueve voces distintas se convierte en una cacofonía de diversos gritos de una sorpresa totalmente diferente a la que tenían planeada, y van seguidas de un golpe seco.

Beca y Chloe se apartan tan rápido la una de la otra que parece que se han quemado. En su prisa por poner espacio entre ellas, la pelirroja se aleja en el sillón, pero calcula mal la distancia al borde y cae de culo sobre la alfombra del salón. Mientras tanto, Beca se incorpora como un muerto de la tumba, se recoloca la camiseta que se había hecho un guiñapo sobre sus costillas y se gira para mirar hacia la entrada.

Allí, en diferentes estados de shock, están todas las Bellas agrupadas. Y, frente a todas ellas, la mismísima Aubrey Posen ha dejado caer su maleta al suelo y su rostro es una mezcla de horror y shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y esto es todo por hoy, señoras y señores. Más la semana que viene ;)  
> ¿La buena noticia? Por fin he terminado exámenes y voy a tener tiempo para escribir, de modo que, si todo sale tal y como lo tengo planeado, no habrá necesidad de poner este fic en pausa y podré seguir actualizando de manera regular todos los sábados.  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


	13. Operación Tercer Grado

_There are many things that I_

_Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my wonderwall_

– Isosine, Wall of Time.

* * *

 

\- ¿Bree? – pregunta Chloe, necesitando confirmación de que lo que está viendo no es una alucinación o un mal sueño.

\- Hostia puta – musita Cynthia Rose casi al mismo tiempo en apenas un hilo de voz.

La Bella se gira hacia sus compañeras, y ve que todas se han quedado congeladas en distintas posiciones que delatan que no se pueden creer lo que acaban de ver.

CR no sabe qué podrían haberse encontrado de haber llegado unos minutos más tarde… Casi prefiere ni pensarlo. Además, las pruebas las tienen ahí mismo. Chloe está súper colorada, su cara prácticamente se camufla con su pelo, su pecho se agita con cada respiración y sus labios están enrojecidos. Beca también está como un tomate, tiene los labios súper hinchados, la camiseta retorcida, el pelo alborotado y un llamativo chupetón en el cuello.

Las han pillado. Las han pillado _in fraganti_. Con las manos en la masa, y nunca mejor dicho.

\- ¡JA! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡LO PUTO SABÍA! – grita victoriosa, dando saltos por el salón mientras las señala con un dedo acusatorio.

\- Bhloe es real – susurra Amy la Gorda, sus ojos abiertos como platos y expresión de absoluta incredulidad. Se gira para mirar a Cynthia Rose, que asiente vigorosamente con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y lo vuelve a repetir, esta vez un poco más alto –: Bhloe es real.

El pesado e incómodo silencio que sigue a su declaración dura una fracción de segundo más antes de que el caos estalle. Prácticamente a la vez, todas las Bellas parecen salir de sus estados de shock y el salón se sume en una cacofonía de distintos gritos, a cada cual más agudo.

Beca casi encontraría gracioso el hecho de que hasta gritando consiguen armonizar las unas con las otras, si no estuviera preocupada por las punzadas de dolor de sus tímpanos. Se lleva las manos a los oídos con una mueca de dolor y se los cubre, esperando a que pase lo peor.

Observa, entre espantada y asustada, cómo sus compañeras de equipo saltan por la entrada del salón, abrazándose y agitándose mutuamente. Todas tienen enormes sonrisas en sus rostros y parecen exudar felicidad, pero la que en verdad preocupa a Beca es Aubrey. Porque la rubia sigue paralizada en el sitio, mirándole fijamente, y su cara horrorizada cada vez está más pálida.

Chloe se levanta de donde se ha caído en la alfombra y se alisa arrugas inexistentes de su vestido, su ceño y labios fruncidos en señal de que está intranquila.  Da un paso inseguro hacia delante, pero duda antes de continuar y se queda de pie al lado de donde Beca está sentada en el sillón.

\- ¿Bree? – la pelirroja vuelve a intentarlo.

Su voz es tan suave que parece perderse en el escándalo que están montando las Bellas, pero es eficaz. Consigue que las chicas se calmen progresivamente y todas se giran para mirar a la paralizada rubia.

\- Bree, di algo, por favor – suplica Chloe, todavía con esa voz tan frágil que a Beca le dan ganas de abrazarla y asegurarle que todo va a ir bien.

Sin embargo, se mantiene congelada en su sitio en el sillón, incapaz de moverse bajo la ardiente y furibunda mirada de Aubrey Posen. Le da miedo, quizá si hace movimiento alguno desate la ira de su antigua capitana y ya estuvo muchas veces en el otro lado de ese torrente de odio y desprecio, no quiere volver a experimentarlo ahora que habían conseguido llegar a una especie de tregua.

\- Uh-oh, reconozco esa cara – Amy pone expresión de alarma y da un par de pasos hacia su derecha, adentrándose en el salón para alejarse de Aubrey –. Es la misma que ponía antes de empezar a expulsar vómito a propulsión.

Eso es la gota que colma el vaso para Beca. Lanza toda precaución por la borda y se levanta, escondiéndose tras Chloe. Se estira para coger un cojín tras el que ambas puedan escudarse en caso de que Amy tenga razón – cosa que la DJ no descarta porque ella también reconoce las señales del vómito a propulsión.

\- No vas a vomitar, ¿verdad? – pregunta Beca, asomando la cabeza un poco por encima del cojín y del hombro de Chloe.

Aubrey por fin parece reaccionar. Parpadea varias veces, traga saliva y niega con la cabeza. Durante unos segundos, se queda mirando el suelo mientras trata de calmar sus arcadas. Cuando las tiene bajo control, alza la mirada y sus ojos verdes parecen arder.

\- No, Beca – escupe, y la DJ nunca ha conocido a alguien que haga sonar su nombre como un insulto tan bien como Aubrey –. No voy a vomitar – continua, y se escucha un suspiro colectivo de alivio salir de todas las Bellas excepto de Chloe. La rubia hace caso omiso y centra su indignación en la morena, quien no puede evitar dar un respingo tras la pelirroja –. Aunque no por falta de motivos, te he pillado con las manos debajo de la falda de _mi mejor amiga_.

La DJ descubre sus dientes y guiña los ojos en una mueca de disculpa. Abre la boca para decir algo que suavice la situación, pero no tiene oportunidad porque Aubrey le corta con otra mirada venenosa.

\- Ni se te ocurra – sisea –. Ni… Esto… No… – la rubia pelea consigo misma, buscando palabras para expresar la inmensa traición que está sintiendo ahora mismo –. ¿ _Qué demonios, Chlo_? – exclama al final, sus manos agitándose en el aire con frustración.

La pelirroja agacha la cabeza inmediatamente, igual que un cachorro al que su dueño está regañando tras haberle pillado mordiendo sus zapatos cuando sabe que lo tiene más que prohibido.

\- Se… ¡Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga! – reprocha, dolida.

Chloe acusa el golpe como puede, aunque le haya sentado como una bofetada en la cara. Siente la presencia de Beca pegarse a su espalda en un intento silencioso de mostrarle su apoyo, y le recuerda demasiado al primer año de la DJ en las Bellas, cuando Aubrey se había dejado llevar tanto por el estrés que la pisoteaba constantemente sin ningún tipo de miramiento.

Beca era la que había estado ahí una vez su mejor amiga se marchaba echa una furia o se giraba para descargar su frustración con alguien más. Beca era la que le enseñó que debía luchar con Aubrey porque, por mucho que odiase las confrontaciones, había situaciones en las que no podía dejar que la tratasen como un felpudo. Beca fue la que le hizo ver que ella se merecía mucho más de lo que estaba recibiendo.

\- Tendrías que habérmelo contado, y no que me he tenido que enterar… _así_ – agita una mano en el aire, señalando de forma vaga a ambas capitanas y el sillón –. No me puedo creer que me hayas ocultado algo tan importante, después de _años_ consolándote cada vez que Beca te rompía el corazón, ¡y ni se te ha ocurrido contármelo!

Ahora es Chloe la que da un ligero respingo y la DJ lo siente reverberar por ella, despertando una fiera que llevaba mucho tiempo dormida. Convierte sus manos en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y aprieta los dientes. No sabe a qué se refiere Aubrey con “años”, pero sí sabe que está reaccionando de forma exagerada. No va a permitir que vuelva a tratar a Chloe igual que en su primer año en las Bellas, le pone enferma.

\- Oye, Aubrey, sé que estás en shock y todo eso, pero te estás pasando de la raya – advierte en un gruñido.

\- ¿¡Me estoy pasando?! – exclama ella de vuelta.

\- No, Becs – la calma Chloe cuando la morena se tensa a punto de saltar sobre Aubrey –. En parte, tiene razón, tendría que habérselo contado – admite. Se gira hacia su mejor amiga, su rostro firme y serio –. De hecho, te lo _iba_ a contar. Si te hubieras molestado en leer mis mensajes habrías visto que te dije que tenía que hablar contigo de algo importante.

\- ¡Estaba ocupada planeando una visita sorpresa! – la rubia agita sus manos en el aire para darle más énfasis a su grito exasperado –. Y, sinceramente, pensé que era sobre la entrevista por eso no le di importancia, porque sabía que la ibas a bordar y eran todo paranoias tuyas.

\- Doy fe – interviene Stacie.

Aubrey, Chloe y Beca se pausan un momento, y miran hacia el resto de las Bellas con rostros de ligera sorpresa, como si se hubieran olvidado de su presencia en la habitación.

\- Y – continúa la Bella dirigiéndose a su excapitana –, si te sirve de consuelo, nosotras también acabamos de descubrirlo.

Las demás chicas asienten, respaldando a Stacie, quien se encoge de hombros con despreocupación.

\- Aunque lo sospechábamos – añade CR con suficiencia.

Beca y Chloe arquean las cejas ante esa nueva información. Es decir, sabían que las chicas estaban un poco recelosas con ellas y por eso las habían acribillado a preguntas cuando jugaron a la botella, pero no se esperaban que sospecharan la verdadera dimensión de las cosas. Creían haber sido bastante sutiles.

\- Sí, volvisteis del entierro actuando de forma muy sospechosa – apunta Amy la Gorda, su dedo índice dibujando círculos en el aire en la dirección de sus capitanas.

\- Espera, espera – exige Aubrey, alzando la palma de su mano –. ¿Desde cuándo?

No necesita especificar más para que todas sepan qué está preguntando exactamente. La pelirroja mira por encima de su hombro a Beca, quien decide que ahora que la rubia parece más calmada ya es seguro de salir de su escondite – aunque después de que Aubrey empezara con sus ataques a Chloe ya no era tanto un escondite como una forma de contenerse a sí misma para no matarla. Da un par de pasos hasta situarse al lado de su mejor amiga y esboza una tensa sonrisa.

\- Apenas una semana – contesta, algo insegura por la respuesta que va a recibir.

\- ¿Y quién de las dos fue quien se confesó? – inquiere Stacie con los ojos entrecerrados.

La pregunta parece ser lo que todas están esperando porque es coreada por exclamaciones de apreciación.

\- No veo por qué eso es relevante – replica Beca cruzando los brazos y alzando la barbilla.

\- _Por supuesto_ que es relevante, Beca – salta Aubrey poniendo los ojos en blanco y usando el mismo tono que alguien pondría para contestar a una persona que acaba de decir que la Tierra es plana –. Seguro que fue Chloe y por eso no quiere que se sepa – comenta ladeando la cabeza para dirigirse a las Bellas.

Cynthia Rose, Flo, Lilly y Amy la Gorda asienten para mostrar que están de acuerdo con Aubrey; mientras que Stacie, Emily, Jessica y Ashley miran a Beca con esperanza en sus rostros. La DJ se limita a entornar los ojos, bufando, y Chloe deja escapar una risita porque sabe cuánto ha ofendido el comentario a la morena.

\- Pues, ya que queréis saberlo, fui _yo_.

La expresión de Beca se vuelve petulante cuando ve la sorpresa expandirse por la cara de su excapitana.

\- ¿ _Qué_? – exclaman CR, Aubrey y Amy a la vez. Lilly solo sacude la cabeza con decepción.

La sección del Team Beca estallan en gritos y aplausos, celebrando haber ganado. Jessica y Ashley chocan los cinco y las caderas en una especie de saludo que solo ellas conocen, mientras que Stacie y Emily se funden en un apretado abrazo que hace que Beca se sienta incómoda solo de verlo.

\- ¿Hoy es el día mundial de Traicionar a tu mejor amiga, o qué? – se queja Amy la Gorda.

\- Oye, la traicionada tendría que ser yo que no has apostado por mí – rebate la morena, logrando acallar los llantos de la australiana.

\- Chloe, tía, confiaba en ti – lamenta CR mientras cuenta el dinero que les debe al Team Beca.

\- Lo siento, chicas – se disculpa la pelirroja sin una pizca de remordimiento o pena en su rostro, apenas puede contener la sonrisa –. Aunque, técnicamente, yo fui la primera.

CR se agarra a sus billetes como si le fuera la vida en ello, negándose a dejarlos ir ahora que esa nueva información ha salido a la luz. Todas las Bellas dejan de saldar sus cuentas de la apuesta por poner su atención en la discusión entre sus capitanas.

\- No inventes, Beale – Beca se gira hacia ella con una mezcla de molestia e incredulidad.

\- No invento, Mitchell – alza las manos en señal de paz –. Pero, técnicamente, yo fui a primera en decirlo.

\- Sí – responde con una risa seca y sarcástica –. A _mi_ _padre._ Mientras creías que estaba dormida.

\- Pero lo dije, al fin y al cabo.

\- ¡Eso no cuenta!

\- No estoy diciendo que cuente, solo que… Bueno, es algo a tener en consideración – encoge un hombro.

\- Y una mierda – la DJ niega con la cabeza –.  No voy a dejar que te lleves el mérito.

Llegados a este punto, Beca y Chloe se han olvidado completamente de que no están solas. De frente la una a la otra y mirándose fijamente, ni se dan cuenta de que con cada respuesta están acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos hasta estar casi nariz con nariz.

\- Oh, el mérito es todo mío – ríe Chloe –. De no ser por mí no te habrías dado cuenta de lo que sientes ni en un millón de años.

\- Vale. Puede ser – concede Beca con un asentimiento ladeado –. Pero yo lo dije primero.

\- Si te hace ilusión – la pelirroja esboza una dulce sonrisa –, acepto. Tú lo dijiste primero.

Se quedan mirándose por unos segundos, hasta que su momento se ve interrumpido por la voz emocionada de Stacie:

\- Que alguien me pellizque, no me puedo creer que se estén peleando por ver quién dijo antes “te quiero” – se abanica la cara y parpadea exageradamente como si estuviera reteniendo las lágrimas.

\- Oye, si vais a continuar, ¿os importa esperar a que me haga unas palomitas? – pregunta Amy la Gorda –. Esto es mejor que una telenovela.

\- Eso es porque no has visto La Pasión de Santos – le murmura Flo.

Beca pone los ojos en blanco y Chloe deja escapar otra risita, dando un paso atrás para establecer un poco de distancia entre ambas. Todavía tiene reciente el recuerdo de las manos de la DJ en sus piernas y sus caderas moviéndose al mismo ritmo, de modo que es mejor mantener las distancias.

\- Creo que hablo en nombre de todas al decir, _ya era hora_. Por fin sois pareja – resume Aubrey, y por primera vez desde que entró por la puerta parece satisfecha con la situación. Sin embargo, le dura muy poco. Es la única que capta la mirada fugaz que comparten Beca y Chloe, y no necesita más para empezar a negar bruscamente con la cabeza –. No, no, no. Estáis de coña, ¿verdad?

Preguntas de desconcierto y exigencias de explicar qué está ocurriendo surgen de cada una de las Bellas que rodean a Aubrey, pero sus capitanas se mantienen calladas, avergonzadas por lo que está por venir.

\- ¿No lo habéis hablado? – exclama la rubia.

\- No ha surgido… – responde Chloe vagamente con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios, vuestra graduación es este sábado y no sabéis…!

Aubrey cierra la boca de golpe y traga saliva. Deja caer su cabeza en su mano, y se aprieta el puente de la nariz con los ojos cerrados, respirando hondo para calmarse. Cuando vuelve a alzar la cabeza, se nota que está haciendo un esfuerzo para ser civilizada.

\- Cómo – ante las expresiones de desconcierto de todas, especifica un poco más –: Cómo demonios habéis encontrado tiempo para meteros en las bragas de la otra, pero no para hablar de vuestro futuro _juntas_.

\- En realidad no hemos encontrado tiempo para ninguna de las dos cosas – musita la pelirroja, el resentimiento claro en su voz.

Beca le bufa, ojos muy abiertos para suplicarle que se calle y no airee sus asuntos privados delante de las Bellas, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Las chicas lo han oído.

\- ¿Todavía no habéis follado? – grita Stacie.

\- Eso explica por qué todavía huele a TSNR en el aire – comenta Amy la Gorda.

\- Pero… ¿¡a qué estáis esperando?!  – continúa Stacie como si no la hubieran cortado a la mitad.

\- ¡Nos interrumpís constantemente! – grita Beca con exasperación, alzando las manos en el aire antes de cubrirse el rostro con ellas, tomada por sorpresa por su arrebato. Nota a Chloe frotar su espalda arriba y abajo en un intento de consolarla.

Las Bellas empiezan a exclamar cosas diferentes al mismo tiempo y de nuevo el salón se llena de una cacofonía de voces y gritos. A Beca le está empezando a doler la cabeza terriblemente.

\- ¡CHICAS! – brama Aubrey con su mejor voz de sargento. Todas dan un brinco y la miran, asustadas. Ella no parece ni una pizca arrepentida, sus manos en sus caderas y expresión severa –. En vez de discutir sobre la vida sexual de Beca y Chloe…

\- Gracias – musita la DJ.

\- …deberíais estar discutiendo sobre el hecho de que _no. son. pareja_. – sigue Aubrey, haciendo que Beca lamente haberse precipitado con su agradecimiento.

\- ¿Cómo que no? – confundida, Stacie se gira hacia sus capitanas en busca de una explicación –. Si os habéis confesado que os queréis.

\- Sí, pero… – empieza Chloe con suavidad, como quien intenta calmar a una fiera que puede atacar en cualquier momento.

\- …técnicamente… – interviene Beca con una mueca.

\- …no hemos hablado sobre qué somos – termina la pelirroja.

Para la sorpresa de ambas mejores amigas, a su confesión sigue un profundo, largo y pesado silencio que Beca agradece con todo su ser porque ayuda a calmar el palpitar de sus sienes. Se lleva ambas manos a la zona y dibuja círculos sobre ellas.

Al cabo de un rato, sin embargo, el silencio comienza a ser preocupante y alza la cabeza para mirar a las Bellas. Aubrey está al frente de ellas, ahora con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y mirando fijamente a Chloe, su pie marcando un ritmo rápido en el suelo; el resto de las chicas tienen diversas expresiones de desilusión e incredulidad.

Parece que alguien les acabase de decir que se les ha muerto el perro.

\- Celesbellas – llama Amy la Gorda de repente con voz seria.

Beca, Chloe y Aubrey se miran entre ellas, confundidas, cuando ven que sus compañeras responden a un nombre que ellas no reconocen. Las supuestas Celesbellas se estiran cuan altas son y dan un paso al frente para ponerse a la misma altura que la rubia, todas en fila y con expresiones determinadas.

\- ¡Atacad! – grita Amy señalando el objetivo con un dedo acusatorio.

Ambas capitanas dan un brinco y apenas tienen tiempo de procesar lo que está ocurriendo y pensar en huir, cuando se encuentran con ocho chicas rodeándolas. El Team Beca se encarga de apresar a la DJ y el Team Chloe agarra a la pelirroja.

\- A la despensa.

Tras la orden de la australiana, empiezan a arrastrar a ambas mejores amigas en dirección a la cocina, haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas y súplicas de que paren. Beca se revuelve en cuerpo y alma, negándose a ser secuestrada de esa forma por sus propias amigas, patalea y clava los talones en el suelo hasta que tienen que semi cogerla en brazos entre todas. Chloe le pide ayuda a Aubrey, pero su mejor amiga se limita a observar todo con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y una sonrisa que bordea en la satisfacción.

Al final, con más dificultades o menos, las Celesbellas consiguen empujar a sus capitanas dentro de la despensa y cerrar la puerta rápidamente con ellas dentro. La morena se precipita hacia la puerta, tirando del manillar sin éxito, y puede sentir a Chloe pasearse tras su espalda, inquieta.

\- ¡Bellas! – grita, empuja la madera con el hombro solo para comprobar que la han debido de atascar de alguna forma desde fuera –. Como no nos saquéis ahora mismo, os juro que os vais a arrepentir.

\- Chicas, dijisteis que no íbamos a encerrarlas – escuchan a Emily decir al otro lado de la puerta, preocupada.

\- No nos han dejado otra opción, Em – se excusa CR.

\- ¿Qué son las Celesbellas? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me he perdido muuuchas cosas? – confundida, Aubrey interrumpe la conversación.

\- ¿Aubrey? ¡Aubrey! – grita Beca, golpeando con la palma de su mano en la madera –. ¡Sácanos de aquí!

\- Primero quiero respuestas, Beca – responde la rubia.

\- Nosotras somos las Celesbellas, somos las Bellas Celestinas – aclara Stacie.

\- Yo voté por Bellastinas, ¿es más fácil de pillar, a que sí? – interrumpe Amy la Gorda.

\- Ahora no, Amy – le corta Stacie antes de seguir con su explicación –: Estábamos hartas de que no hicieran nada respecto a sus sentimientos así que decidimos darles un empujón.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? – exclama Chloe, adelantándose a Beca, que se ha quedado en shock.

Ambas capitanas se apoyan contra la puerta, pegando sus cabezas para poder escuchar lo que está pasando al otro lado.

\- ¿Quién creéis que dejó la puerta de la cocina abierta para que Dickens se escapara y tuvierais que ducharle? – pregunta Jessica.

\- ¿Y quién creéis que decidió que viéramos una peli de miedo sabiendo que Chloe sería incapaz de dormir sola? – añade Ashley.

\- Y, Beca, ¿quién crees que te engañó para que te emborracharas en la fiesta de los Trebles mientras Chloe estaba obligada a mantenerse sobria? – ríe Cynthia Rose.

\- ¿Qué coño…? – musita la DJ, y cuando busca la reacción de la pelirroja, ve que está tan sorprendida como ella.

\- Vaya… Impresionante – comenta Aubrey después de que las Celesbellas terminasen de recitar todo lo que, según ellas, habían orquestado para que terminasen juntas. Incluso a través de la puerta, ambas mejores amigas no tienen problema alguno para identificar la admiración en su voz.

\- ¡Bree! ¡No te pongas de su parte! – protesta Chloe con un golpe de la palma de su mano a la madera.

\- Lo siento, Chlo, pero estoy de acuerdo con ellas. Necesitáis tener una conversación sobre vuestro futuro juntas – se disculpa la rubia.

\- Exacto – corrobora Stacie.

\- Y nadie va a salir de esta despensa hasta que no lo tengáis todo hablado – avisa Amy la Gorda.

El estómago de Beca escoge ese preciso momento para rugir de forma bastante audible. En cualquier otra situación, Chloe lo habría encontrado gracioso, pero están encerradas por sus amigas y no tiene pinta de que vayan a dejarles salir pronto.

\- Chicas – suplica, desesperada –, Beca lleva sin comer desde anoche.

\- Estáis en una despensa – es la respuesta que llega desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¡Aquí solo hay latas! – exclama la DJ, golpeando la madera con sus puños cerrados en pleno arrebato.

\- Entonces, mejor que habléis rápido, ¿no? – observa Aubrey con una risa que a Beca le suena totalmente maléfica.

\- ¿No creéis que esto es peligroso? – pregunta Emily, derrochando preocupación.

\- ¡Em! ¡Em! ¡Sácanos de aquí! ¡Por favor! – piden Beca y Chloe, aporreando la puerta con energías renovadas.

A un sepulcral silencio al otro lado, le siguen varios gritos de alerta que se convierten rápidamente en un escándalo de golpes y gruñidos. Al final, alguien proclama que “la tiene” y ambas capitanas pueden escuchar sin problemas la voz ahogada de Emily intentando pedir ayuda.

Beca apoya la frente contra la puerta, sus manos extendidas sobre la madera, mientras Chloe se desliza por ella para terminar sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas contra el pecho y la cabeza reposando sobre sus manos.

Ya no hay esperanza, su única aliada en el exterior ha sido derrotada.

\- ¡Feliz Operación Bajo Llave, aca-zorras, y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte! – proclama Amy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hoy empezaré a escribir el capítulo 15 y, sinceramente, no creo que esta historia vaya a llegar a los 20 capítulos... Todo dependerá de cómo se me dé el atar todo para dejarla cerrada y cuánto me lleve, pero os aviso ya que no superará los 20, si es que llega.
> 
> Gracias por vuestro apoyo y comentarios. Me alegráis la vida.


	14. Operación Bajo Llave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veamos las cosas desde la perspectiva de Chloe...

_I have this human heart, my mother told me so_

_She said this shit can go to pieces, boy be careful_

_But you and me, and me and you, got something magic_

_So I say to you_

_If I told you I was down, I was down, would you help me_

– OneRepublic, Lift Me Up.

* * *

 

El tiempo pasa muy lentamente cuando se está encerrada en una despensa.

Sabe que ya ha pasado un buen rato desde que las Bellas se amotinaron contra ellas porque Beca se cansa de esperar a que sus amigas entren en razón, deja escapar un suspiro y se desliza por la madera hasta acabar sentada también en el suelo, las rodillas fuertemente apretadas contra su pecho en un intento de silenciar el constante rugir de su estómago pidiendo ser alimentado.

Sin móviles, ni relojes, ni forma alguna de medir cuánto llevan allí metidas, Chloe tiene la sensación de que los segundos nunca han sido más interminables. No se escucha absolutamente nada al otro lado de la puerta, y en el interior de la despensa el silencio también es tan pesado que está empezando a hacerle sentir incómoda.

Tiene la sensación de que su piel está a punto de estallar, o de cubrirse de manchas rojas que delaten lo profundamente incómoda que está en ese momento. Siente ganas de gritar lo más alto que sus operadas cuerdas vocales le permitan.

Para evitar hacer eso, se levanta bruscamente, sus movimientos rígidos y torpes por haber estado doblada en la misma posición durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Con ayuda de la pobre luz que desprende la solitaria bombilla que cuelga del techo de la despensa, se acerca a las estanterías que cubren las paredes del pequeño armario y las recorre con la vista en busca de algo que no sean latas de conserva o comida pre-cocida.

No necesita girarse para saber que Beca la está mirando fijamente, pero decide hacer caso omiso de momento, por lo menos hasta que haya encontrado algo con lo que evitar que la DJ se muera de hambre y se quede sin mejor amiga-barra-rollo-barra-amor de su vida-barra…

Por definir.

Vale. Chloe no va a negar que las Bellas y Aubrey tienen algo de razón. No _puede_ negarlo.

Se gradúan este sábado ya, y después de eso, después del Campeonato Mundial de A Cappella, cada una va a tirar por su camino en direcciones diferentes, y todavía no saben cuáles van a ser sus planes para el futuro. No saben a qué atenerse respecto a la otra.

En parte, es su culpa.

No ha manejado muy bien la incertidumbre de qué hacer después de dedicar siete años de su vida de forma exclusiva a las Bellas y Barden. No tenía de idea de por dónde tirar y eso le aterrorizaba profundamente porque veía que sus amigas lo tenían todo súper claro: Beca estaba persiguiendo su sueño de convertirse en productora musical, Amy la Gorda iría a donde el viento – y Bumper – le llevara, Stacie todavía tenía unos cuantos años de carrera por delante, Cynthia Rose iba a casarse, etc.

Y luego estaba Chloe, con su expediente manchado por su genial idea de suspender Literatura Rusa adrede, con siete años a la espalda de educación universitaria que no le habían aportado gran cosa, y con un montón de caminos e intereses que podía perseguir, pero sin saber nada de seguro. Sin saber cuál era el correcto, cuál iba a soportar hacer durante el resto de su vida.

Si Beca tiene la manía de huir de sus problemas, Chloe tiene el impulso de ignorarlos, fingir que no existen.

No es tan diferente de lo que hace la morena, en verdad. Ambas se niegan a reconocer que hay una piedra en su camino y prefieren girar la cara hacia otro lado, dejar de verla. Por lo menos, hasta que tropiecen con ella, caigan de morros al suelo y no puedan ignorar el tema por más tiempo.

Chloe había ignorado lo máximo posible las incógnitas sobre la graduación, su futuro, qué hacer después. Se había visto incapaz de lidiar con ello sin entrar en una espiral infinita de pánico, ansiedad y estrés de la que sabía que iba a ser incapaz de salir sin pedir ayuda a alguien. Y, normalmente, Chloe no tiene problema alguno en pedir ayuda, pero en este caso habría supuesto decir en voz alta todas sus preocupaciones y miedos, y tenía la impresión de que eso solo haría que se volvieran reales. Después de darles voz, no podría seguir ignorándolos. Le clavarían los dedos en la cara para recordarle que estaban ahí y que tenía que lidiar con ellos más pronto que tarde.

Así que lo había desterrado de su mente lo mejor que había podido. Huía del tema de la graduación, cambiando la dirección de la conversación cada vez que surgía. Se dejó llevar por el terror que le producía lo desconocido, y decidió volcar su frustración en la situación en la que se encontraban las Bellas. Presionó demasiado. _Se_ _obsesionó._ Hasta el punto en que rayaba en la histeria.

Sin darse cuenta se convirtió en Aubrey en su primer año como capitana.

Hasta que Beca no pudo correr más de sus secretos, sus miedos y sus problemas. Hasta que Chloe se hartó de ver a su mejor amiga tan escurridiza y le hizo frente. Hasta que exigió respuestas.

Claro que no sabía que con eso iba a provocar una reacción en cadena que le obligaría a enfrentarse a sus propios esqueletos barridos bajo la alfombra. Quizá, si lo hubiera sabido, no habría abierto nunca la boca y habría dejado que Beca siguiera haciendo lo que quisiera.

O, quizá, muy en el fondo, Chloe sabía lo que iba a ocurrir si se enfrentaba a Beca y por eso le plantó cara. Para obligarse a sí misma a lidiar con sus propios problemas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y cometiera otro enorme error como suspender adrede y quedarse atrás mientras todas sus amigas continuaban con su vida como si nada.

Y, aunque ahora tiene un puesto de trabajo esperando a que reciba su diploma vestida con la toga verde de Barden y el birrete, sigue con la incertidumbre de: qué viene ahora. ¿Qué va a ser de sus Bellas? ¿Qué va a ser de su loqueseaquetiene con Beca?

Siempre acaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad cuando se da cuenta de que, en apenas unas semanas, va a volver de trabajar a una casa en la que no le va a recibir el escándalo de las Bellas, sino el silencio de un apartamento inhabitado.

No va a tener que perseguir a Amy la Gorda por el salón para evitar que haga explotar algo con sus locas ideas. No va a haber riff-offs espontáneas en las que Beca y Cynthia Rose ganen a todas las demás. No va a tener con quien compartir miradas de miedo cuando Lilly murmulle algo perturbador de forma apenas audible. No va a haber noches de películas en las que se acurruquen en el sillón, aplastadas para caber el máximo número de personas posibles.

Cuando Aubrey se fue, Chloe lo pasó bastante mal. Su mejor amiga había sido como su pierna derecha durante esos cuatro años de universidad, y de repente la pelirroja se encontró con que había desaparecido y no sabía caminar sin ella.

Pero las Bellas se convirtieron en su muleta. _Beca_ se convirtió en su muleta.

La DJ estuvo a su lado durante todo el proceso. Era el hombro en el que Chloe lloraba cuando tenía un día especialmente malo, cuando una de sus citas por Skype con Aubrey era cancelada por este motivo o aquel, cuando sentía que estaba perdiendo a la rubia por culpa de la distancia.

Beca cogió su mano y asumió el papel que Aubrey antes tenía sin un momento de duda.

Y, sinceramente, Chloe no está preparada para perder a Beca. Sabe con un 100% de seguridad que jamás será capaz de recuperarse de eso.

Solo de pensarlo puede sentir su pecho paralizarse bajo un peso invisible que impide que el aire sea capaz de entrar a sus pulmones, su vista se emborrona con las lágrimas acumuladas y su garganta arde por el esfuerzo de reprimir los sollozos.

Sacude la cabeza para volver a la realidad y se centra en la tarea que tiene entre manos.

Desliza sus dedos sobre los tarros de cristal de garbanzos, judías blancas, lentejas y judías verdes ya cocinadas; sobre los packs de latas de atún y sardinas; sobre paquetes de arroz y macarrones a la espera de que se gasten los que están en la cocina; sobre botellas de agua que usan para mantenerse hidratadas durante los agotadores ensayos.

Está a punto de tirar la toalla y volver a apelar al – aparentemente escaso – cariño de las Bellas por su capitana, cuando una caja pequeña de cartón llama su atención. Se acerca a la esquina de la estantería y dobla la cintura para agacharse. Cuela el brazo entre la balda metálica y los bordes superiores de las cosas que están en ese estante hasta que sus dedos rozan la esquina de la caja de cartón. Con un fuerte y calculado empujón, el paquete cae por uno de los lados de la estantería y choca contra el suelo con un golpe seco.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, recoge el paquete y se gira para enseñárselo a Beca, que se ha incorporado hasta estar acuclillada contra la puerta, su expresión curiosa.

\- ¿Barritas de muesli y avellana? – pregunta Chloe agitando la caja para hacer sonar su contenido –. Aunque no sé cuánto llevarán ahí escondidas.

La DJ está de pie y frente a ella en cuestión de segundos. Ni le preocupa el estado en que puedan estar después de haber sido olvidadas en la húmeda despensa, le arrebata la caja de las manos a Chloe y cuela su fino pulgar bajo la pestaña, abriéndola con un rasguido del cartón. Saca una barrita del interior y se deshace del envoltorio. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la barrita ha desaparecido y la morena tiene las mejillas hinchadas igual que si fuera una pequeña ardilla.

Es, fácilmente, una de las veces que Chloe la ha visto moverse tan rápido y no puede evitar soltar una risita cuando el pensamiento cruza su mente.

Beca mastica el muesli con algo de dificultad, pero al final se las apaña y traga sonoramente, dejando escapar un gemido de satisfacción.

\- ¡Oye! – grita Amy la Gorda desde el otro lado de la puerta, asustándolas –. ¡Estáis ahí para hablar, no para que lesbianeéis!

La morena pone los ojos en blanco, pero ignora a la australiana y la discusión amortiguada que está teniendo con Cynthia Rose en favor de pelar otra barrita y devorarla en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¿Hambrienta? – ríe Chloe en broma.

\- ¿En qué te basas? – masculla Beca, sus labios pegados para no enseñar lo que está masticando en ese preciso momento y sus cejas arqueadas, siguiéndole el juego a la pelirroja –. Y eso que están súper chicle – observa, concentrada en abrir el envoltorio de plástico de otra barrita.

De nuevo, se le hinchan las mejillas y Chloe se encuentra a sí misma teniendo que agarrarse a la estantería que tiene en la espalda para no lanzarse sobre Beca y comérsela a besos ahí mismo.

Lo que la lleva al otro motivo de que no haya presionado por ponerle una etiqueta a lo que sea que tiene con la DJ.

Chloe siempre ha encontrado fácil querer.

Junto con su personalidad burbujeante, su bondad y su optimismo, nació con un gran corazón capaz de querer a todo el mundo. No discrimina. No le importan los errores que hayan cometido en el pasado, ni los que puedan cometer en el futuro. No hace caso a las imperfecciones.

Chloe _quiere._ Incondicionalmente.

Cuando se trata de amor, no es capaz de dar menos del cien por cien de su corazón. Lo ha intentado. Múltiples veces. Pero antes de que pueda darse cuenta, ya está sumergida de pies a cabeza en sus sentimientos hacia esa persona y sin posibilidad de dar vuelta atrás.

Tiene un lema, y es que, si lo vas a hacer, hazlo a lo grande.

Claro que, esto conlleva sus riesgos. Chloe bien lo sabe pues los ha vivido más veces de las que le gustaría.

Existe la posibilidad de que se entregue en cuerpo y alma a una persona, y que esta la rechace porque no siente lo mismo. El amor no correspondido es una de las peores cosas que Chloe ha vivido en su vida; al igual que cuando una relación que en su momento fue lo más preciado y bonito del mundo, de _su_ mundo, se marchita poco a poco hasta que muere, y a su paso solo deja dolor y desolación.

Sin embargo, si tuviera que hacer un ranking sobre qué es peor que qué, sin duda pondría a la traición en el número 1.

Porque, como ha dicho antes, Chloe se entrega al ciento cincuenta por cien. Si es amor, no sabe dar la mitad de sí misma, no sabe hacer las cosas a medias. Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo a lo grande, ¿no?

Es capaz de regalar su corazón porque decide ver solo lo mejor de la otra persona, porque siempre cree en lo mejor de la gente, cree que pueden cambiar, que _van_ a cambiar si se les da la oportunidad. Y Chloe les da todas las oportunidades que necesiten. Perdona una y otra vez, y luego otra más, consciente de que nadie es perfecto y que son humanos, están destinados a cometer errores.

Es capaz de estar sufriendo con tal de asegurarse de que la otra persona tiene la opción de arreglar el desastre que ha hecho.

Por eso, mucha gente ha explotado su bondad, mucha gente se ha aprovechado de su carácter comprensivo y han jugado con ella una y otra vez hasta que se cansaban y buscaban alguien nuevo con el que entretenerse.

Aubrey muchas veces le ha dicho que era tonta por someterse a esa tortura, pero eventualmente dejaba que Chloe hiciera lo que quisiera porque sabía que nadie en el mundo es capaz de lograr que la pelirroja cambie de opinión una vez se ha decidido a hacer algo.

Su madre también ha mostrado su preocupación un par de miles de veces. Habiendo sido testigo de primera mano del estado en el que Chloe se quedaba después de que una relación fallara, y, especialmente, siendo _su madre_ , siempre usaba ese tono que Chloe denominaba el “te voy a decir algo que no te va a gustar, pero estoy en la obligación de decírtelo de todos modos porque soy tu madre y me vas a escuchar sin rechistar”. Le recordaba lo mal que lo pasaba cuando se entregaba completamente y no funcionaba, le recordaba los llantos y sus múltiples corazones rotos a lo largo del tiempo. Cuando veía que no iba a conseguir convencer a su hija, suspiraba y le decía: “Tú solo ten cuidado, cariño. Protege tu corazón”; aunque sabía perfectamente que no iba a hacerlo. Luego, se preparaba para la semana que, inevitablemente, Chloe pasaría en la casa en la que creció, encerrada en su vieja habitación mientras trataba de pegar todos los trozos de su corazón destrozado.

Contraria a las demás, Beca nunca se cortaba un pelo cuando se trataba de este tema. En cuatro años de amistad, era la única que le decía las cosas como eran. No temía insultarla si creía que lo que estaba haciendo era una gilipollez, ni tampoco suavizaba la situación para hacerla ver más rosa de lo que era. Esto normalmente terminaba en una acalorada discusión en la que Chloe dejaba claro que iba a hacer lo que le daba la gana y que la única razón por la que se lo había contado era porque era su mejor amiga, a lo que Beca respondía que allá ella con sus elecciones, pero que ya volvería con el corazón roto y allí estaría ella para recordarle esa conversación con un “te lo dije”. Cosa que, al final, nunca hacía. Porque Beca sufría al ver a Chloe en ese estado de desolación y dolor, de modo que se tragaba las palabras y abría los brazos para que la pelirroja se acurrucase entre ellos y llorase.

Esta vez, en su historia con la DJ, Chloe sabe que es completamente diferente a sus anteriores experiencias en el mundo del amor.  

Nunca antes había sentido lo que Beca despierta en su interior con una simple sonrisa, o un incómodo abrazo. Nunca antes había caído tan rápido en los tentáculos de Cupido. Nunca antes se había enamorado tan pronto y tan fácilmente, casi sin darse cuenta hasta que un día se dio de bruces con esos nuevos sentimientos que se había apoderado de su corazón cuando ella no estaba prestando atención.

 _Creía_ haber estado enamorada antes, pero ahora duda. Ahora no está tan segura.

Y, si había sufrido tanto sin haber sido amor de verdad, ¿qué pasaría si lo suyo con Beca resulta que no funciona al final? No cree ser capaz de sobrevivir a ese dolor.

Por eso, a pesar de haber confesado sus sentimientos la una por la otra, ha estado rehuyendo la conversación que _sabe_ que Beca quiere tener. La conversación sobre qué somos, a dónde vamos. No necesita que la morena diga nada, lo puede ver en sus ojos: la incertidumbre cada vez que sale el tema del futuro, la confusión en su coche cuando no sabía si afirmar que están en una relación o dejar _esto_ , lo que están haciendo, sin una etiqueta por el momento.

\- Lo siento – las palabras escapan de Chloe de manera involuntaria, como una explosión que no ha visto venir.

La DJ se queda congelada a medio camino de masticar su última barrita de muesli, ojos azul medianoche abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa. Parpadea un par de veces y traga de forma audible, ladeando la cabeza mientras frunce el ceño a la espera de una explicación.

\- Lo siento – repite Chloe, aparentemente incapaz de decir nada más.

La pelirroja se siente frustrada consigo misma y baja la mirada al suelo, internamente dándose cabezazos contra la pared.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué te estás disculpando exactamente, Beale? – pregunta Beca intentando hacer que su voz suene ligera y divertida, pero Chloe puede escuchar la tensión que quiere ocultar.

Alza la mirada para cruzarla con la morena y, tal y como sospechaba, en el fondo de ese azul medianoche hay miedo. Miedo de no saber por qué está pidiendo perdón. Miedo de estar encerradas en una despensa, siendo obligadas a hablar de su futuro sin tener idea alguna de cómo va a terminar esa conversación. Si van a salir de aquí juntas, o con dos corazones rotos.

\- Por esto – habla Chloe tras un pesado silencio, sus palabras tan vagas que sabe que Beca no entiende a qué se refiere –. Esta situación – señala la despensa con un gesto circular de la mano –, es mi culpa.

Beca se relaja un poco. Solo un poco. La pelirroja lo nota en la forma en que sus hombros se hunden un centímetro, en el aire que expulsa silenciosamente y cómo sus ojos recuperan su tamaño normal.

\- Que yo sepa no fuiste tú la que nos ha encerrado aquí – observa la DJ.

Chloe suspira. Aunque por un lado agradece que Beca esté intentando quitarle gravedad al asunto tratándolo con humor; por otro lado, desearía que dejase de hacerlo porque le está presionando el nervio equivocado y quiere mantener la calma.

\- En parte sí – confiesa, ignorando la sorpresa de su mejor amiga y cómo sus ojos se entornan con recelo –. He estado huyendo de esta conversación y eso es lo que ha provocado que hayamos acabado aquí.

La morena parece desinflarse de golpe cuando deja escapar un pesado suspiro. Sus hombros se hunden completamente y agacha la cabeza, mirando al suelo en actitud pensativa. Sus dedos tamborilean un ritmo nervioso sobre sus muslos.

\- Entonces también es mi culpa – dice al cabo de un rato de tenso silencio. Alza la mirada para cruzarla con la de Chloe, y encoge un hombro con una mueca de arrepentimiento –. Podría haberte presionado para hablar, pero no lo hice. Así que esto también es mi culpa.

Son momentos como este los que hacen que Chloe se dé cuenta de golpe de lo mucho que ha madurado Beca – emocionalmente hablando – desde su primer año en Barden. Aquella Beca era demasiado orgullosa como para admitir tan fácilmente que había cometido un error. Esta Beca ni siquiera había necesitado que pelearan para reconocer que ella también tenía parte de la culpa.

Siente que es seguro hablar con esta Beca. No sabe exactamente de dónde surge esa sensación, pero se expande por su pecho y lo llena de confianza que calma un poco los nervios que se retuercen en su estómago.

Deja escapar un bufido sarcástico y sacude la cabeza. Se siente estúpida. Le cuesta creerse que hayan tenido que llegar a estos extremos. Vuelve a su sitio, sentada en el suelo con su espalda contra la puerta y las piernas estiradas frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué nos ha pasado este año, Becs? – No espera una respuesta y cuando mira a su mejor amiga, ve que esta no tiene intención alguna de tratar de darle una. Ninguna de las dos sabe qué contestar –. Dios, lo he manejado todo mal – observa con notable incredulidad.

Oculta la cara en sus manos antes de dejar que se deslicen por sus sienes hasta enredarse en su pelo, manteniéndolo fuera de su rostro mientras mantiene la mirada fija en una de las tiras de sus sandalias. Escucha a la DJ dejarse caer al suelo a su lado con las piernas dobladas, y golpea el hombro de la pelirroja que le queda más cerca con el suyo en un gesto de apoyo.

\- No seas tan dura contigo misma – le tranquiliza –. Yo también la he cagado bastante este año. Pero, como alguien siempre me dice – se gira levemente para regalarle un guiño que Chloe capta por el rabillo del ojo –, no sirve de nada agobiarse por cosas que están fuera de nuestro control.

La pelirroja se siente sonreír y alza la cabeza de su escondite, decidiendo apoyarla en el hombro de Beca. Esta descansa su propia cabeza contra la de Chloe y, durante unos segundos, se quedan así en silencio, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos.

Hasta que, de nuevo, es Chloe quien lo rompe para hablar. Porque, sí, Beca ha crecido mucho emocionalmente hablando, pero sigue necesitando un pequeño empujón para arrancar y confesar lo que está pasando en su corazón.

\- Tengo miedo, Becs.

Es apenas audible, y tiene la impresión de que el fuerte palpitar de su corazón ahoga sus palabras, pero sabe que la DJ la ha escuchado cuando siente su cuerpo tensarse ligeramente antes de volver a relajarse.

\- Yo también, Chlo – murmura de vuelta.

\- Pero no quiero tenerlo – confiesa, desesperación permeando a su voz y dándole un cierto matiz de urgencia.

Beca alza la cabeza y Chloe la imita, girándola para mirar a su mejor amiga. La morena está con el ceño fruncido y la misma expresión que si estuviera tratando de resolver una ecuación de tercer grado después de cinco años sin estudiar matemáticas. La pelirroja deja que encuentre la solución por sí misma, sabedora de que muchas veces Beca necesita deshacer el lío que son sus propias emociones para hacer sentido de ellas.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Chloe? – pregunta de forma tan repentina que pilla a la pelirroja un poco desprevenida. Azul medianoche cae sobre ella con intensidad, cautivándole, atrapándola.

\- Todo – de nuevo, la palabra escapa de su boca antes siquiera de que ella mande la orden de hablar. Ahora es Beca la desprevenida, y su sorpresa se muestra en su rostro de forma inconfundible, así que Chloe decide darle voz a su verdadera preocupación –. Pero tengo miedo de que eso no sea lo que tú quieres. Siempre has tenido muy claro tu futuro, Becs. Incluso desde antes de llegar a Barden sabías que querías irte a Los Ángeles y buscarte la vida como productora musical – aparta la mirada, aunque sigue sintiendo sus ojos quemarle por la fuerza con la que Beca la está mirando. Se muerde el labio inferior, nerviosa, y sus dedos se entrelazan y separan constantemente en su regazo a modo de distracción –. He hecho mis deberes, sé que Residual Heat tiene una sucursal en L.A. Es la oportunidad que llevas esperando todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Y si no me voy a Los Ángeles?

Beca no ha terminado de hablar y Chloe ya está negando con la cabeza.

\- No puedes renunciar a tu sueño.

\- Pero… - empieza la DJ, solo para ser cortada.

\- No. No, Beca. No pue…

\- Chloe – interrumpe Beca, y vuelve a interrumpir cuando la pelirroja intenta hablar otra vez –. _Chloe_. Escúchame un momento – pide, sus ojos firmes en los de su mejor amiga. Reticente, Chloe cierra la boca y asiente para indicar que va a prestar atención a lo que tenga que decir. Satisfecha, la DJ sonríe ligeramente de lado –. ¿Se te ha pasado por esa preciosa cabecita tuya la idea de preguntarme cuáles son mis planes? – inquiere, su dedo índice dando golpecitos a la frente de la pelirroja.

Chloe baja la mirada, momentáneamente avergonzada. Eso habría sido mil veces más fácil y rápido que montarse su propia película en su mente.

\- No – murmura.

\- Quizá deberías – dice Beca, divertida –. Porque entonces sabrías que la oferta de Sammy es solo aplicable si es él mi mentor. También sabrías que me ha sugerido que produzca un EP con Emily, cosa que le diré después del Mundial para que no le dé una aneurisma de la emoción. Y ambas cosas solo son posibles si me quedo en Atlanta.

Ojos muy abiertos, Chloe necesita unos minutos para procesar toda esa información. Su cerebro se atasca con los detalles más insignificantes – ¿¡Sammy el mentor de Beca?! ¿¡Un EP con Emily?! – y le impide llegar a lo verdaderamente importante: Beca se queda en Atlanta.

No se va a ir al otro lado de Estados Unidos, sino que van a estar en la misma ciudad.

 _Beca se queda_.

\- Ahora, ¿cuáles son tus planes, Chlo? – pregunta la DJ con una sonrisita y un brillo travieso en su mirada.

\- Erm… – la pelirroja tarda unos segundos en poner su cabeza en orden y encontrar su diccionario de palabras para crear frases coherentes. Todavía en una especie de hechizo, parpadea un par de veces y contesta de forma un poco robótica –: Tengo… uhm, hoy fui a la entrevista. Con… Con el colegio. El trabajo es mío si supero los tres meses de prueba.

\- Bien – satisfecha, Beca asiente. Entonces, algo cruza por su mirada, tan rápido que Chloe, en su estado de estupor, no es capaz de reconocerlo; pero debe ser importante porque la DJ pierde la sonrisa y baja la mirada a su regazo, repentinamente insegura –. ¿Crees que…? – su voz tiembla, así que carraspea y vuelve a intentarlo –: ¿Crees que podríamos planear nuestro futuro juntas? – un latido de silencio, y entonces especifica –: Como pareja.

Chloe parpadea. Una, dos, tres y cuatro veces. Sus labios semi entreabiertos por el shock de demasiadas cosas pasando en estos últimos minutos y la incapacidad de su cerebro para procesarlo todo. Especialmente el hecho de que Beca fuera la primera en decir te quiero. Y que ahora sea quien le esté pidiendo hacerlo oficial.

Es todo muy nuevo y para nada como Chloe se lo había imaginado, pero mentiría si dijera que no está disfrutando de cada instante.

\- Chlo, estás volviendo a hacer eso de mirarme fijamente con cara de sorpresa y no decir nada – le advierte Beca, su voz temblando con los nervios. Esta vez ni se molesta en ocultarlo –, y te juro que no me tranquiliza ni una pizca qu…

Sus palabras mueren en su boca y se convierten en un gemido desprevenido cuando Chloe se lanza sobre ella y une sus labios en un beso un tanto descoordinado por la cantidad de emoción que hay detrás de él.

Por fin.

Después de cuatro años enamorada de la morena. Después de un último año caótico, lleno de incertidumbre, miedo y pánico.

 _Por fin_.

Chloe vuelca todo lo que está sintiendo en ese beso, tratando de transmitírselo a la DJ sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta. Eventualmente, rompe el beso para coger una muy necesitada bocanada de aire, pero mantiene los brazos enroscados alrededor del cuello de la morena, sus frentes apoyadas en la de la otra.

\- Me lo tomaré como un sí – bromea Beca, sus ojos brillantes con la felicidad que siente.

\- Claro que es un sí, tonta – ríe Chloe, depositando un breve beso en la sonrisa de su mejor amiga –. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo llevo esperando este momento?

Es un pensamiento dicho en voz alta más que una pregunta, sin embargo, siente a Beca separase de ella lo máximo que sus brazos le permiten. Por un momento, Chloe teme haber arruinado el momento. Su preocupación se apacigua cuando busca los ojos de Beca y ve que sigue flotando por ellos la misma felicidad de antes, además de chispas de velada diversión.

\- Respecto a eso... – comenta Beca, tratando de sonar casual y fracasando estrepitosamente –. ¿A qué se refería Aubrey cuando dijo que llevaba años consolándote?

\- Becs… Llevo pillada de ti bastante tiempo. Y créeme cuando digo _bastante_.

\- ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando exactamente?

Chloe desvía la mirada al suelo, súbitamente avergonzada. Esa es una pregunta complicada. Estaría admitiendo que lleva enamorada de Beca desde el primer año de esta en Barden. Y eso es... Demasiado tiempo. Especialmente si se compara con lo recientes que son los sentimientos de la DJ.

Podría asustarla de por vida, hacer que Beca se sintiera presionada.

\- ¿Chlo? – llama suavemente la morena al acabo de un largo rato de silencio por parte de su mejor amiga. Cuando Chloe por fin accede y la mira, ve la preocupación de la DJ reflejada en su rostro y ojos –. Oye, no tienes por qué contestar. Entiendo si no me lo quieres decir. Olvida que he preguntado, ¿vale?

\- No es eso – niega Chloe con una sacudida de cabeza –. Es que... No sé cómo vas a reaccionar. No quiero asustarte.

\- Me estás asustando más no diciéndome nada – suelta una risita nerviosa –. Ponme a prueba – pide, dándole un suave empujón a la frente de la pelirroja con la suya.

Chloe suspira y cierra los ojos. No quiere ver la reacción de su mejor amiga a lo que está a punto de confesar.

\- Desde tu primer año en Barden. Me di cuenta la noche que ganamos los ICCA's y te vi besar a Jesse.

\- Oh.

Beca no dice nada más, y Chloe tiene miedo a mirarla. No sabe qué esperar. No tiene ni idea. De momento solo puede dar gracias a los aca-dioses porque la DJ no se ha apartado de ella ni se ha tensado.

Quizá no se lo haya tomado tan mal.

\- ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? – pregunta Beca en apenas un hilo de voz.

Ah, la temida pregunta. Chloe nunca sabe cómo responder correctamente. La verdadera razón es que, a esas alturas, su relación con Beca no era tan fuerte como es ahora, de modo que si la DJ no hubiera sentido lo mismo habría salido corriendo a Los Ángeles. Y Chloe no quería perderla bajo ninguna circunstancia.

La razón que daba a todo el mundo es que Beca había besado a Jesse. Y, en verdad, también tenía algo de peso en la decisión de Chloe de mantener sus sentimientos para sí misma. Porque a veces tenía esa tonta manía de preocuparse por la felicidad de las personas que le importan más que de la suya propia. Ya lo dijo antes, era capaz de estar sufriendo y pasándolo mal con tal de asegurarse de que la otra persona estuviera bien.

Chloe es así. Ama de forma desinteresada.

\- Porque tú no sentías lo mismo en ese momento. Además, parecías feliz con Jesse – responde finalmente con un encogimiento de hombros para intentar quitarle parte del peso a la conversación –. No pasa nada – continúa con otro encogimiento de hombros cuando ve la expresión de pena en la cara de la DJ –. Quizá a lo mejor hasta fue mejor que ocurriera así. Ya sabes, Jesse fue tu conejillo de indias y a mí me toca la Beca con experiencia – guiña un ojo para dejarle totalmente claro que está de broma, satisfecha cuando Beca esboza una sonrisa torcida.

\- ¿Y quién te dice a ti que tú no eres una conejilla de indias también? – la morena le sigue el juego.

\- Oh, Becs – ríe Chloe –. Porque estás completa e irremediablemente loquita por mí.

La DJ abre la boca inmediatamente para negarlo, pero nada sale de ella. En silencio, parpadea un par de veces antes de cerrar la boca de golpe, con tanta brusquedad que Chloe puede escuchar sus dientes chocar. Luego, su expresión se transforma en una de fingido horror.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho? – se queja.

La pelirroja se limita a reírse a carcajadas.

* * *

 

Al otro lado de la puerta, dos horas y media más tarde de haber encerrado a sus capitanas en la despensa, las (Celes)Bellas y Aubrey están repartidas alrededor de la isla de la cocina, sentadas en los taburetes de madera mientras mantienen una entretenida partida de UNO.

Habían recurrido a las cartas después de media hora con las orejas pegadas a la puerta tratando de cotillear para ver si Beca y Chloe de verdad estaban solucionando las cosas o si iban a necesitar recurrir a medidas más drásticas. Todo parecía inclinarse hacia la segunda opción ya que la despensa estaba sumida en el más profundo silencio.

Así que Stacie había sugerido echar una partida rápida al UNO. Pero no existen partidas rápidas cuando se trata del UNO. Se alargan de manera impredecible, más teniendo en cuenta lo altamente competitivas que son las Bellas y Aubrey.

De modo que el tiempo pasa sin que ninguna de ellas se dé cuenta, tan inmersas como están en el juego.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Chúpate esa, Amy! – exclama Stacie dejando una carta de x2 en el montón que se ha creado en el centro de la isla.

\- No tan rápido, piernas largas – rebate la australiana.

Rebusca en su grueso taco de cartas y echa tres de x2 al montón del centro con una sonrisa traviesa. Se gira hacia Jessica, sentada a su lado, y musita un “lo siento” que carece de emoción.

Jessica no parece preocupada, y pronto todas descubren por qué: añade otro x2 al montón con una sonrisa triunfal. La atención de las Bellas recae en la siguiente, que resulta ser Aubrey. La exBella mira su única carta con desolación, se las había apañado para ir soltando cartas hasta quedarse únicamente con ese comodín de cambio de color, a la espera de que le llegara su turno para poder echarlo y ganarles a todas.

Su gozo en un pozo.

Con un gruñido, se inclina sobre la encimera hacia el taco de cartas para robar y coge las diez que le corresponden mientras las Bellas vitorean y Amy, Stacie y Jessica chocan los cinco para felicitarse por haber conseguido evitar que ganase Aubrey.

Nunca lo han dicho pero su excapitana puede llegar a ser muy insoportable cuando gana. Además de restregárselo a las demás constantemente, entra en modo lorito y no deja de parlotear sobre los dichos de su padre que nadie jamás entiende.

\- Sois lo peor – se queja la rubia una vez ha terminado de robar cartas. Deja un 3 azul en la pila del centro antes de ponerse a reorganizar lo que le ha tocado.

\- Te acogemos en nuestra casa, ¿y pretendes ganarnos al UNO? – responde Stacie con una ceja arqueada –. Tendrás que pasar sobre mi precioso y sexy cuerpo – se lleva las manos a sus pechos, empujándolos hacia arriba en un gesto que es tan ella que nadie se escandaliza cuando lo ve.

\- Vaya, Stace, y yo que creía que te gustaba estar encima – le pica CR, guiñándole un ojo antes de echar un 9 azul en el centro.

\- Normalmente sí – responde la morena –, pero estoy segura de que Aubrey tiene un lado salvaje que solo saca en la cama.

Sus palabras derrochan sensualidad, y van acompañadas por un guiño lento y lascivo que hace que la exBella se sonroje hasta las puntas de las orejas y musite un “déjame en paz” que consigue que todas las chicas estallen en carcajadas.

Retoman la partida sin dejar pasar la ocasión de tomarle el pelo a Aubrey con el tema, y otras tres rondas han pasado rápidamente cuando escuchan a Emily tratar de decir algo a pesar de que la han amordazado con un paño de la cocina.

Flo, que es la que está más cerca de la silla a la que han atado a la pobre novata, se gira en su taburete, cuidadosa de que nadie vea sus cartas porque está rodeada de tramposas, y se inclina hacia la Heredera para palmear su cabeza en un intento de calmarla.

\- Sshh – la silencia –. No me obligues a darte un sartenazo.

Los ojos de Emily casi se salen de sus órbitas por el miedo, y retoma sus inútiles intentos de hablar con más intensidad, agitándose en la silla.

\- Flo, no la asustes. La necesitamos sana y salva para el Mundial – le recuerda Ashley.

La latina extiende las manos en señal de paz y ríe.

\- Estoy de broma – asegura, aunque le lanza una mirada de advertencia a la novata por encima del hombro.

Emily insiste e insiste hasta que logra llamar la atención de las demás Bellas, que pausan la partida para girarse a mirar a la joven secuestrada. Balbucea algo incomprensible otra vez y mueve la cabeza, señalando hacia la puerta de la despensa.

Stacie se apiada de ella y se baja de su taburete de un salto.

\- Vale, te voy a quitar el trapo, pero tienes que prometerme que no vas a gritar – negocia, negándose a hacer nada hasta que ve a la Heredera asentir con ímpetu –. Muy bien – se inclina sobre la joven y con dedos ágiles y expertos en nudos, lo que provocó muchas bromas por parte de las demás, desata el paño en cuestión de un parpadeo.

Cuando se lo saca a Emily de la boca, la Heredera mueve la mandíbula, abriendo y cerrándola con expresión de alivio.  Todavía tiene manos y pies atados a la silla, pero por lo menos ahora puede hablar con libertad.

\- Chloe y Beca – dice. Siente su lengua seca y rasposa por haber estado presionada contra el trapo, de modo que agradece que Stacie le ofrezca un vaso de agua. Bebe con ganas, y una vez hidratada, trata de hacer llegar su mensaje –: Chloe y Beca. Creo que ya han terminado de hablar.

Justo en ese momento, se vuelve a escuchar un golpeteo impaciente en la puerta de la despensa que es tan Beca Mitchell que a nadie le queda duda alguna de quién lo ha hecho. Todas las chicas saltan de sus taburetes y se unen a Stacie y Emily, que ya están al lado del cuarto en el que han encerrado a sus capitanas.

\- ¿Chicas, estáis ahí? – pregunta la DJ.

Por su tono de voz queda claro que no es la primera vez que lo dice, pero las Bellas no lo habían escuchado antes por el ruido que estaban haciendo al jugar al UNO.

\- Estamos aquí – responde Amy –. ¿Habéis hablado?

\- Sí, ya está todo solucionado – interviene Chloe.

Las Bellas comparten miradas dubitativas. No saben si creerlas. Aunque, después de dos horas y media allí encerradas, tenían que haber hablado a narices. ¿…No? CR se encoge de hombros, y Jessica, Ashley y Flo dan su aprobación a liberarlas. Al final, hasta Aubrey y Stacie acceden, así que Amy le da una suave patada a una de las patas de la silla que han encajado bajo el pomo de la puerta para atascarla.

La silla se libera y cae sobre la mano abierta de la australiana, quien evita que caiga al suelo y la recoloca sobre sus cuatro patas en un lateral. Luego, gira el pomo y la puerta de la despensa se abre de golpe.

Beca trastabilla hacia delante, pillada por sorpresa cuando lo que estaba usando para mantenerse en pie desaparece. La mano de Chloe, rápida en reaccionar, la agarra por la tela de la camiseta de su pijama y consigue devolverle el equilibrio que había perdido, volviendo a situarla con sus dos pies firmemente plantados en el suelo.

La morena le regala una mirada silenciosa de agradecimiento a la que su mejor amiga responde con un guiño cómplice.

Entonces se giran para encontrar a ocho Bellas y una exBella examinándolas de cerca en busca de señales de que les hayan engañado.

\- ¿Y bien? – pregunta Aubrey con los brazos cruzados firmemente en el pecho.

\- Um… ¿Bloe es real? – responde Beca y, en su duda, termina sonando más como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

Chloe sonríe de oreja a oreja y se sitúa al lado de la DJ, entrelazando sus dedos en un gesto que no pasa desapercibido para ninguna de las chicas frente a ellas.

\- Ya era hora – asiente Aubrey, por primera vez mostrando su satisfacción con el tema.

Jessica, Ashley, Flo y Lilly empiezan a cantar el estribillo de _Hallelujah_ en perfecta armonía, y Stacie asiente con orgullo ante la estampa.

\- Ya puedo morir en paz – constata.

\- ¡BLOE ES REAL, ACA-ZORRAS! – brama Amy la Gorda.

Se lanza sobre sus capitanas y las atrapa en un abrazo de oso del que ninguna de las dos tiene oportunidad de escabullirse, y del que están seguras que no van a ser capaces de salir con sus huesos intactos. Especialmente cuando las demás Bellas dejan sus celebraciones individuales para unirse al abrazo mientras corean los gritos ensordecedores de Amy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Hasta la semana que viene ;)


	15. Operación Frustración Sexual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero el universo quiso que tuviera que ir al fisio a que me arreglaran el cuello, y salí de allí igual que si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima. 
> 
> A modo de compensación, os traigo un capítulo que estoy segura de que os va a gustar. Una pista: he cambiado el rating del fic *guiño guiño codazo codazo*

_I'm in love with the shape of you_

_We push and pull like a magnet do, although my heart is falling too_

_I'm in love with your body_

_And last night you were in my room, and now my bedsheets smell like you_

– Ed Sheeran, Shape of You.

* * *

 

Beca mantiene su palabra.

Dijo que las Bellas iban a pagar su traición a sus capitanas, y lo está llevando a cabo al pie de la letra.

Normalmente los entrenamientos duran tres horas, durante las que reparten el tiempo para que el cardio solo ocupe media hora, y tengan el resto para repasar los arreglos vocales y la coreografía. Pero hoy, Beca está alargando la sesión de cardio y haciendo que las chicas den más vueltas de las usuales.

Además, se ha sentado en el medio de las gradas de forma que puede vigilar a las chicas que corren a su alrededor para asegurarse de que ninguna hace trampas y se escaquea – Amy la Gorda es absurdamente hábil cuando se trata de no hacer cardio. Mientras tanto, aprovecha para darle los últimos retoques al mash-up para la actuación final.

Tiene su portátil en las rodillas, sus cascos alrededor del cuello, y su ceño está fruncido indicando que está profundamente concentrada en lo que sea que esté trabajando.

\- Un descanso, por favor – jadea Amy, parándose en un escalón de forma abrupta.

La australiana apoya las manos en sus rodillas flexionadas mientras lucha para meter aire en sus pulmones para no morir asfixiada. Las Bellas que van detrás de ella en la fila la esquivan para seguir corriendo, sabedoras de que si se paran es probable que Beca les aumente el número de vueltas restante.

\- ¿Acaso vosotras mostrasteis piedad cuando nos encerrasteis a Chloe y a mí en la despensa? – pregunta la morena sin siquiera apartar la mirada de su portátil.

\- Eh… No – Amy se seca el sudor que le cae por la frente con la camiseta –. Pero fue por una buena causa – se queja.

\- Esto también es por una buena causa – finalmente, Beca alza la mirada de la pantalla de su ordenador para fijarla en la australiana, y parpadea varias veces, su expresión inocente –. Es para que estéis en buena forma.

La rubia abre la boca para replicar, pero la DJ chasquea la lengua para prevenir que diga lo que sea que quiera decir, la inocencia transformándose en advertencia.

\- O sigues corriendo _ya_ , o te aumento el número de vueltas – amenaza en modo capitana.

Amy bufa y lloriquea, aunque eventualmente se da cuenta de que no va a conseguir nada y resume su sesión de cardio. Beca vuelve a trabajar en su portátil como si nada hubiera pasado, impasible ante el sufrimiento de sus amigas.

Sentadas en las sillas plegables en el centro del auditorio, Aubrey observa la interacción mientras que Chloe repasa la coreografía para pulir los últimos detalles. La exBella arquea sus cejas, positivamente impresionada por el aura de autoridad que rodea a la DJ cuando entra en modo capitana, tanta que ninguna de las chicas se atreve a llevarle la contraria.

\- Menos mal que su reinado acaba ya – comenta con tono ligero para indicar que está de broma. La pelirroja alza la mirada de las hojas que tiene en su regazo y mira a su mejor amiga a la espera de una explicación –. Beca – aclara Aubrey, señalando a la DJ con un vago gesto de la mano –. Se le está subiendo el poder a la cabeza.

Chloe mira fijamente a su ahora novia, sintiendo algo revolotear en su estómago debido a la mezcla de darse cuenta de que ya puede llamar “novia” a la pequeña DJ, y también por ver a dicha novia ejercer su autoridad tan implacablemente.

\- Es súper sexy cuando se pone así – confiesa sin una pizca de vergüenza.

\- ¡Chloe! – protesta Aubrey, dándole un suave manotazo en el brazo su mejor amiga, quien ríe alegremente.

Se vuelve a hacer el silencio entre ambas, de música de fondo tienen el rítmico golpeteo de las deportivas de las Bellas golpeando los escalones, así como sus fuertes respiraciones y la melodía enlatada que sale de los cascos de Beca.

Sin darse cuenta, la pelirroja se pone a tararear suavemente la canción que está sonando en el portátil de la DJ. Aubrey lo encuentra curioso porque la música queda prácticamente ahogada por el resto de sonidos que rebotan por el amplio auditorio y, sin embargo, Chloe la ha identificado con tanta facilidad como si estuviera con el volumen a tope.

Le parece una señal de la conexión que hay entre Beca y Chloe.

No puede negar que muchas veces había sentido celos, porque conoce a Chloe desde que ambas llegaron a Barden por primera vez hace ya siete años. Conoce cada sonrisa, cada gesto, puede leerla con la misma facilidad con la que lee una buena novela. Pero no tiene esa profunda conexión con ella como tiene Beca después de solo tres años y medio.

Y eso al principio le daba envidia. Hacía que tuviera muchas inseguridades respecto a su amistad con la pelirroja. Temía que fuera a ser reemplazada por un Hobbit con tatuajes, un armario consistente en camisas de franela, piercings y demasiado eyeliner. La distancia tampoco ayudó mucho a calmar sus miedos.

Aunque le costó un poco, al final se dio cuenta de que la conexión entre Beca y Chloe iba mucho más allá de la simple amistad, y por eso ella nunca sería capaz de tener lo mismo con la pelirroja. Ella tiene una conexión de mejor amiga, de hermana de una madre distinta; mientras que Beca tiene el privilegio de tener una conexión de amor.

Desde ese momento, se olvidó de sus absurdos celos y pasó a preocuparse por el corazón de Chloe. Porque ha visto muchas veces – más de las que le gustaría – a su mejor amiga destrozada por el fracaso de una relación. Y no es nada agradable. De modo que su tarea era asegurarse de que la pelirroja pasara por ello la menor cantidad de veces posibles.

Sabe que no siempre ha sido la mejor de las mejores amigas. Sabe que en su último año en Barden trató a Chloe como a la mierda y ni todos los perdones del mundo jamás servirán para perdonarse a sí misma por haber actuado así, por mucho que la pelirroja le asegure que está todo olvidado.

Y sabe que la ha vuelto a cagar.

\- Oye, Chlo – llama, rompiendo el cómodo silencio entre ellas y desviando la atención de su mejor amiga de la coreografía a ella.

Retuerce las manos en su regazo nerviosamente, nunca se le ha dado bien esta parte. La de pedir perdón. La de admitir sus errores.

Chloe lo sabe. Por eso deja el lápiz en precario equilibrio sobre las hojas en su regazo y usa su mano derecha para posarla sobre las de la rubia en un intento de calmarla.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Bree? – inquiere con suavidad y dulzura.

\- Siento haber reaccionado así a las noticias – se disculpa, la mirada gacha por el peso del arrepentimiento –. No es una excusa válida, pero estaba en shock y me dejé llevar… – sacude la cabeza –. Tienes permiso para odiarme.

\- Oh, Bree – chasquea la lengua y sacude la cabeza –. Sabes que jamás te odiaré – sonríe ampliamente, sus ojos azul bebé chispean con diversión –. Enfadarme contigo tanto que quiera matarte, puede ser; pero nunca odiarte – ambas mejores amigas comparten una risa por la broma antes de que Chloe continúe –: Ahora seriamente, no te preocupes. Sé que no lo decías en serio. Tenías derecho a estar enfadada por que no te lo contase inmediatamente.

\- No, esa es la cosa – Aubrey niega con la cabeza –, no tengo derecho. Puedes contarme las cosas a tu ritmo, o no contármelas. Es tu elección, no la mía. Y quiero que lo sepas – gira una de sus manos bajo la de su mejor amiga para darle un apretón que comunique lo importante que es para ella que Chloe entienda eso.

La pelirroja sonríe y asiente suavemente.

\- Está bien. Y si te quedas más tranquila, que sepas que te perdono – le guiña un ojo, recuperando sus manos para parar el lápiz que ha empezado a rodar por las hojas directo hacia el suelo –. No te comas más la cabeza con eso, Bree – aconseja –. Está en el pasado y no sirve de nada agobiarse por cosas que están fuera de nuestro control.

Su mejor amiga sonríe ante la familiar frase, habiéndola escuchado de labios de Chloe mil veces durante su último año en Barden, cuando el estrés era tanto que la tenía constantemente al borde del vómito a propulsión. La pelirroja siempre le frotaba la espalda para calmarla y le susurraba esa misma frase.

Chloe corresponde la sonrisa de forma distraída, pensando cómo, hace apenas un par de horas, Beca le había dicho las mismas palabras mientras estaban encerradas en la despensa. Cuando su futuro juntas aún estaba bajo una enorme marca de interrogación y sumido en la incertidumbre.

Y ahora son novias.

Cuánto puede cambiar una vida en cuestión de segundos, ¿verdad?

Mira hacia Beca justo cuando la DJ alza la mirada de su pantalla. Sus ojos se cruzan y, a pesar de la distancia, es como si estuvieran la una al lado de la otra y completamente solas en el mundo. Chloe le regala una sonrisa que la morena imita, ajenas a lo que les rodea.

Hasta que Aubrey hace estallar la burbuja:

\- ¿De verdad habéis dejado todo zanjado entre vosotras?

La pelirroja rompe contacto visual con Beca a regañadientes, arrastrando su mirada pesadamente hasta que ya no puede ver a la pequeña DJ y se gira del todo para encarar a su mejor amiga. Le cuesta unos segundos procesar la pregunta, porque había estado distraída y no había hecho caso al cien por cien; pero una vez la repite mentalmente, asiente.

 - Me alegro – confiesa la exBella con una sonrisa cariñosa –. No sé cómo se las apaña – ladea la cabeza hacia Beca –, pero ella es la única que te hace así de feliz.

La sonrisa de Chloe se ensancha hasta llegarle de oreja a oreja y atrapa a la rubia en un fuerte abrazo, susurrando en su oído un “gracias, Bree” tan lleno de emoción que casi se le atasca en la garganta.

Se separan cuando escuchan el grito de alivio de las Bellas una vez Beca anuncia que ya pueden descansar, y Chloe no puede evitar reírse cuando todas se dejan caer al suelo de golpe, dejando brazos y piernas desparramadas a sus alrededores mientras luchan por calmar sus agitadas respiraciones y recuperar un color normal en su cara.

\- Creo que… no voy a poder andar… por una larga… temporada – jadea Cynthia Rose.

\- Eso dijo ella – Stacie puntúa sus palabras con un guiño travieso. Rueda por el suelo para coger su toalla de la mochila y se seca con ella la piel expuesta por su escasa ropa de deporte –. Me has hecho sudar como ningún polvo ha logrado, deberías sentirte orgullosa, Beca.

\- Yo estoy muerta, tías – sentencia Amy la Gorda. En vez de incorporarse, trata de beber agua todavía tumbada y acaba tirándosela por encima. Pero no parece molestarle porque termina por volcar el resto de la botella sobre su cara y cuello, formando un charco a su alrededor.

La DJ pone los ojos en blanco e ignora las quejas exageradas de sus compañeras de equipo, su portátil bajo el brazo mientras cruza el auditorio para llegar donde Chloe y Aubrey están. Tiene cuidado de no pisar ninguna extremidad que se cruce en su camino, lo cual es difícil porque las Bellas están esparcidas por el suelo de cualquier manera.

Se para al lado de la pelirroja, dejando su portátil en una de las sillas plegables. Su brazo rodea de forma automática los hombros de Chloe, y esta enrosca el suyo en sus piernas para pegarla a su lado, descansando su cabeza en el estómago de Beca.

\- La verdad es que a veces echo de menos esto – suspira Aubrey, la nostalgia clara en su voz.

\- Yo te cambio los papeles cuando quieras – ofrece Amy levantando el brazo del suelo para presentarse voluntaria.

El pulgar de Chloe, que hasta ese momento estaba dibujando círculos sobre la piel del muslo de la DJ, se queda congelado a mitad de un giro. Beca también se queda extrañamente quieta, pensando y dándole vueltas a la idea que ha saltado en su cabeza con forma de bombilla pidiendo a gritos que le haga caso.

\- ¿Tú crees…? – empieza a decir en voz alta, sin ser totalmente consciente de ello.

No necesita ni terminar la frase porque siente a Chloe girar la cabeza y alzarla para mirarla, una sonrisa abriéndose paso por su rostro progresivamente.

\- Es perfecto – responde.

Aun así, Beca no parece convencida. Sin embargo, su pequeño intercambio ha logrado captar el interés de Aubrey y las Bellas, que se han ido incorporando una a una hasta que están todas sentadas en el suelo en un círculo amorfo.

\- ¿De verdad crees que funcionaría? – inquiere Beca, dudosa.

\- Sí, Becs – Chloe asiente con fuerza, dándole un apretón en la pierna.

\- Pero hay muy poco tiempo para prepararlo.

\- Entonces sin coreografía, que sea solo cantando.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunta Aubrey. Cuando ambas capitanas la ignoran, perdidas en una especie de conversación en la que no están usando palabras, solo sus ojos, se gira hacia las demás Bellas en busca de una explicación –. ¿Es esto normal?

\- Oh, cielo, no tienes ni idea – ríe Stacie, colgándose la toalla del hombro.

\- Están en uno de sus momentos – informa Emily en un susurro suficientemente alto para que llegue hasta la exBella.

\- Esa es la manera suave de ponerlo – CR deja escapar un bufido y una risa, señalando a la Heredera con un gesto de la mano –. Nosotras solemos ser mucho más bastas.

Aubrey parece igual, sino más, de confundida que antes. Afortunadamente para ella, Beca y Chloe salen de su trance en ese preciso instante. Ambas se giran hacia las Bellas con excitación en sus rostros, la pelirroja no puede contenerse y da un par de palmadas de emoción.

\- Tenemos una idea – anuncia, su voz forzada por el esfuerzo de no ponerse a saltar y dar gritos.

\- Ah, ahora que habéis terminado de follar con los ojos queréis explotarnos un poco más, ¿no? – se queja Amy –. Pues que sepáis que me niego a ser el segundo plato de nadie – y vuelve a dejarse caer de espaldas en el suelo.

\- Tú no tienes que hacer nada, Amy, así que deja de quejarte – responde Beca con unos ojos en blanco. Busca con la mirada hasta que localiza a una acalorada Heredera sentada en un lateral y la señala con el dedo –. Em, necesito hablar con tu madre.

La novata da un respingo cuando se convierte en el centro de atención de la sala, pero obedece rápidamente, trastabillando en sus prisas por llegar a su mochila para coger su móvil.

\- Mientras tanto – anuncia Chloe girándose hacia su mejor amiga –, Bree, ¿qué tal llevas la memorización exprés de canciones? – ante la sorpresa de la ex capitana, sonríe traviesamente –. Vamos a desoxidarla.

* * *

 

Esa misma noche, Chloe da mil vueltas en su cama, incapaz de encontrar una postura cómoda en la que quedarse dormida.

Se pelea con las sábanas cuando sus piernas se enredan en ellas a cada giro que da, y, al final, con un suspiro frustrado, da un manotazo a la almohada sobrante y se sienta en la cama frotándose los ojos con el talón de la mano.

Está agotada después de tantas emociones seguidas en un mismo día, además del intenso ensayo con las Bellas de esa tarde. Se le estaban cerrando los ojos mientras veía una película con todas las chicas después de llenarse el estómago de pizza, así que no comprende por qué ahora que por fin está en la cama no consigue dormirse.

Aparta sus alborotados mechones cobrizos de la cara, manteniéndolos atrás con ambas palmas estiradas presionadas contra sus sienes. Se deja caer contra el colchón, tumbándose de nuevo y abrazando la almohada. Cierra los ojos y hunde la nariz en la tela.

Ahí está de nuevo… Ese familiar aroma a vainilla y fresas que la está volviendo loca.

Se coloca de espaldas y observa el juego de la luz de la calle y las sombras del techo antes de resignarse y rodar por el colchón hasta llegar a la mesilla. Tentativamente, su mano encuentra su móvil y lo coge tras desenganchar el cargador. Sobre su costado, guiña los ojos por la brillante luz cuando se enciende la pantalla para dejarle saber que tiene la batería al cien por cien y que son las dos y media de la noche.

Con un bostezo, deja que el iPhone se escurra de entre sus dedos hasta caer con un golpe sordo sobre la cama.

Sabe por qué no puede dormir. Tiene que ver con que sus almohadas huelan al perfume de otra persona, tiene que ver con que lleva una gran cantidad de noches – más de las que era consciente en un primer momento – durmiendo con un menudo cuerpo presionado contra su espalda o abrazado entre sus brazos.

Le falta Beca.

Con un bostezo, se resigna a lo inevitable. Se quita la sábana de las piernas a patadas y resopla para apartarse el pelo que cae sobre su cara cuando se levanta de la cama un poco torpemente. Con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos, abre la puerta de su habitación y sale al silencioso pasillo, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno porque como alguien la pille colándose en la habitación de Beca cuando todas están durmiendo, nunca dejarán de tomarle el pelo con ello.

Salta ese tercer escalón que siempre cruje y, de puntillas, sortea las trampas para ladrones que Amy tiene esparcidas por el suelo y que consisten en ropa y zapatos desparejados que nunca se molesta en guardar en su sitio. En contraste, el lado de la buhardilla que pertenece a Beca está completamente libre de obstáculos.

La DJ le está dando la espalda, hecha una bola en el lado de su cama pegada a la pared. Parece casi como si supiera que la pelirroja se iba a colar en su cama ya que ha dejado justo el hueco suficiente para que Chloe se tumbe de costado.

No tiene tiempo a acomodarse porque Beca da un respingo, claramente asustada, y gira sobre su espalda con pánico en sus ojos. Su boca entreabierta se cierra con un golpe brusco de sus dientes cuando descubre que es su mejor amiga quien está en su cama, alzada sobre un codo y con sus ondas pelirrojas alborotadas por sus intentos de dormir.

Chloe ve otra vez esa sombra pasar por el rostro de la DJ. La sombra de un recuerdo reproduciéndose dentro de su cabeza. La sombra de estar viendo algo completamente diferente a lo que tiene delante. La sombra que les había llevado a discutir ese extraño día en el que todo el mundo se comportaba tan raro.

\- Chloe, ¿qué haces aquí? – susurra Beca cuando sale de su trance con varios y rápidos parpadeos. Como quien quiere borrar una imagen grabada a fuego en su memoria.

\- Mi cama huele a ti y no podía dormir – responde la pelirroja simplemente –. ¿A dónde te acabas de ir?

\- ¿Eh? – todavía dormida, la morena frunce el ceño en confusión –. No me he ido a ningún lado, ¿qué dices? ¿Estás sonámbula otra vez?

\- ¡Eso pasó _una_ vez! – sisea en su defensa –. Y me refiero aquí dentro – da un par de suaves golpecitos a la sien de Beca.

La misma sombra vuelve a cruzar el rostro de la DJ y, no puede estar segura porque la única luz que hay es la que se cuela por la ventana que está su espalda, pero juraría que las mejillas de Beca están teñidas de rojo.

\- _Oh_ – se le escapa cuando lo entiende todo. Se tapa la boca, porque ha usado más volumen del que debería en esta situación, y se queda un rato callada para comprobar que Amy sigue durmiendo. Cuando escucha un suave ronquido, continúa, esta vez en un susurro –: No me lo puedo creer, ¡has tenido un pensamiento guarro! – acusa, pinchando el hombro de Beca con el índice.

La morena le da un manotazo para que pare, pero cuando eso no es suficiente, agarra las muñecas de Chloe y las junta sobre el colchón, usándolas de barrera entre sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Puedes culparme? – replica Beca –. Quiero decir, te cuelas en mi cama en medio de la noche cuando todas están dormidas… ¿Qué esperas que piense?

\- ¡Oye! – la pelirroja finge sentirse ofendida por el comentario y libera una de sus manos para darle un suave golpe en el brazo –. ¿Qué clase de chica te crees que soy? Tendrás que llevarme a cenar primero.

Beca se sacude con risa silenciosa.

\- ¿Ah sí? – azul medianoche reluce con desafío y una sonrisa petulante se expande por los labios de la DJ –. No parecías pensar lo mismo antes. Cuando nos pillaron con tus manos bajo mi camiseta. ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas?

Ambas ríen en silencio, y después de que Chloe vuelva a asomar la cabeza de la almohada donde la ha hundido para ahogar sus carcajadas, mira a la morena con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué has pensado? – no puede evitar que su voz suene ronca y espesa, solo la noción de que un pensamiento de ese estilo haya cruzado por la mente de su mejor amiga ya hace que sus nervios estén extra sensibles y una oleada de fuego recorre su cuerpo.

Con un suspiro resignado, Beca baja la mirada hasta fijarla en un punto indefinido.

\- ¿Recuerdas que cuando discutimos te dije que algo había pasado y por eso reaccionaba tan raro cuando me tocabas? – comprueba de un fugaz vistazo que Chloe está asintiendo antes de continuar –: Bueno, pues… Lo que pasó fue que esa noche había tenido un sueño… contigo.

\- ¿Y? Becs, yo he soñado mil veces contigo, es nor… _Oh_ – ella misma se corta cuando su cansado cerebro se da cuenta de a lo que se refiere la DJ –. Oh – repite, demasiado sorprendida como para decir otra cosa.

\- Ya – asiente Beca –. Ese día no dejaste de hacer cosas que me recordaban al sueño y por eso huía de ti, porque me estaba… me estaba volviendo _loca_.

\- ¿Y ahora te lo he vuelto a recordar? – pregunta Chloe con la boca seca.

\- Hhhmm – musita afirmativamente –. En mi sueño también te colabas en mi cama en medio de la noche, y estabas como antes, sobre un codo – una de sus manos suelta una muñeca de la pelirroja para señalar de forma vaga hacia el cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Y luego? – presiona.

\- Luego… – Beca se humedece los labios con la lengua y Chloe no puede evitar seguir el gesto con la mirada antes de volver a capturar los ojos azul medianoche de la morena –. Luego retirabas la sábana y te ponías sobre mí. Tus manos estaban sobre mis caderas y te agachabas para besarme.

\- ¿Y luego?

\- Yo te agarré por la nuca cuando trataste de separarte, y apretaste mis caderas antes de mover tus manos y colarlas bajo mi camiseta.

\- ¿Y entonces qué paso? – su susurro es apenas audible, pero no pasa nada porque Beca no necesita escucharlo para saber qué quiere.

\- Entonces empezaste a besarme por el cuello mientras tus manos subían hasta mis… – duda apenas un segundo, insegura de cómo decirlo –. Bueno, hasta mis tetas.

\- ¿Y?

\- Mordiste mi cuello y me desperté.

\- Una lástima – murmura Chloe –. Estabas llegando a la parte divertida.

\- Dímelo a mí – su voz tiembla y su queja no suena tan convincente como habría sonado en cualquier otra situación.

\- Si quieres te hago una demostración ahora mismo – propone la pelirroja, sus palabras tan bajas y tan cargadas de deseo que solo eso hace que los ojos de Beca se cierren tras un revoloteo de párpados.

\- Eso… estaría bien – responde roncamente, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

Chloe no pierde tiempo alguno. Gracias a que ya hace calor por las noches, Beca no tiene la sábana sobre ella así que no tiene que preocuparse por pelearse con la tela hasta que le deje colocarse a horcajadas sobre la DJ. Lo único que tiene que hacer es cruzar su pierna al otro lado y ya está en la postura indicada.

Sus manos caen automáticamente sobre las caderas de Beca, descansando entre el borde de la camiseta y la goma de los shorts de pijama que cuelgan bajos de su cintura, con cuidado de no presionar en la zona donde sabe que hay dos dolorosos moratones por su caída de hace unos días.

Cuando mira a la cara de la DJ puede ver que esta se acaba de dar cuenta de que Chloe ha tenido el detalle de olvidarse los pantalones de pijama y únicamente lleva una camiseta y bragas.

Por el brillo apreciativo en su mirada sabe que eso satisface a Beca.

Con un gesto de cabeza, aparta sus mechones cobrizos detrás del hombro para que no caigan sobre la cara de la morena cuando se inclina hacia ella. Captura sus labios e inmediatamente atrapa el inferior para darle un suave mordisco, tirando de él al apartarse con los inicios de una sonrisa torcida. Sin embargo, Beca la sorprende al agarrar su nuca e impedir que establezca mucha distancia entre ellas.

La DJ alza la espalda del colchón lo suficiente para acortar el espacio y vuelve a atrapar a Chloe en un beso que rápidamente aumenta de intensidad. La mano en su cuello tira de la pelirroja hacia abajo y esta se deja llevar, su pecho roza el de Beca con cada respiración acelerada.

Delinea el labio inferior de la morena con la lengua, pero Beca se le adelanta al empezar a explorar su boca sin siquiera pedir permiso y se enzarzan en una batalla, ambas queriendo ser la que domina sobre la otra.

Para distraerla, Chloe sigue las indicaciones que le dio antes Beca y aprieta sus menudas caderas, ágiles dedos colándose fácilmente bajo el borde de la camiseta del pijama y acariciando la piel que se encuentran por el camino. Consigue su objetivo, la DJ se siente momentáneamente sobrepasada por tantas sensaciones y rompe el beso con un jadeo silencioso, permitiendo que la pelirroja recorra la afilada línea de su mandíbula con dientes y labios.

Desliza la punta de su nariz por la curva del cuello de Beca, llenando sus pulmones del dulce perfume de vainilla y rosas que es _tan Beca_ que Chloe es incapaz de asociarlo con cualquier otra cosa. Es el mismo aroma que la estaba volviendo loca cuando intentaba dormir en una cama demasiado vacía para su gusto.

Cuando llega a las clavículas de la morena, mordisquea y suaviza con su lengua hasta que la piel de varios puntos se llena de manchas rojas y Beca se retuerce bajo ella. Su errática respiración es el único indicativo que tiene Chloe de los niveles de desesperación a los que está llegando la DJ, además de los ocasionales tirones que dan los finos dedos que se han enredado en su pelo.

Mientras cubre cada centímetro de su cuello con besos, deja que sus manos vaguen por la expansión de piel que ya le es familiar. Siente el conocido temblor de los músculos de Beca bajo la punta de sus dedos con cada caricia, el relieve de sus costillas cuando los desliza por sus costados, ese punto que siempre hace que la DJ dé un respingo y se aparte porque tiene cosquillas.

Sin previo aviso, Chloe trepa por las costillas de la morena hasta pellizcar sus erectos pezones con firmeza. Pillada por sorpresa, Beca deja escapar un sonoro gemido, su espalda alzándose del colchón contra la pelirroja. Cuando su sonido de placer se cuela a través de la neblina que rodea sus cerebros, ambas se quedan congeladas en su posición. Se miran durante unos segundos, el miedo palpable en sus ojos, y luego giran sus cabezas hacia la cama de la australiana durmiendo a unos pasos de distancia. Contienen sus respiraciones, y escuchan a Amy mascullar algo entre sueños antes de girarse, dándoles la espalda para seguir roncando suavemente.

Ambas capitanas se relajan casi a la vez. Dejan escapar sendos suspiros de alivio y comparten una sonrisa.

\- Creo que deberíamos parar antes de que nos pillen – susurra Chloe, la diversión permeando su voz.

Beca gruñe, suficientemente bajito para que solo lo escuche la pelirroja, quien hunde la cara en el hueco del hombro de la pequeña DJ para ahogar su risa. A pesar de que encuentra la situación muy divertida, Chloe comprende su frustración, porque parece que todos sus intentos de llegar más allá se ven siempre interrumpidos por las Bellas de una forma u otra.

\- Lo sé – suspira. Gira la cabeza para depositar un beso en el cuello de la morena, susurrando en su oído –: Pero cuando por fin lo hagamos quiero poder escucharte – puntúa sus palabras con un mordisco al lóbulo de su oreja, y tira de él mientras su lengua juega con uno de sus piercings.

Siente el gemido ahogado de Beca reverberar por su pecho y garganta, pero esta vez no emite sonido alguno. Sus manos, que en algún momento han bajado hasta las caderas de la pelirroja sin que esta se diera cuenta, se crispan sobre ellas.

\- No me lo estás poniendo nada fácil – sisea la DJ, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración errática.

 Chloe ríe silenciosamente y se alza sobre ella con ayuda de sus brazos estirados ambos lados del cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Esboza una sonrisa de disculpa que es demasiado despreocupada como para resultar verdadera, y atrapa el labio inferior entre sus dientes.

\- Lo siento, no he podido resistirme.

Sabe que ha dicho las palabras equivocadas cuando ve un destello de desafío relampaguear por los ojos de Beca. Una ceja morena se arquea y labios hinchados por las actividades nocturnas se curvan en esa sonrisa torcida típica de la morena que siempre ha vuelto loca a Chloe.

Las manos que descansan sobre sus caderas, en vez de relajarse, se tensan aún más y las empujan hacia atrás. Hacia una pierna que Chloe no ha sentido doblarse, pero que ahora está estratégicamente colocada.

Deja escapar un jadeo ahogado cuando el muslo de Beca hace presión en la zona que más necesita entre sus piernas, la zona que palpita pidiendo un poco de atención. Sus ojos ruedan hacia el interior de su cabeza, sus párpados caen por su propio peso y su respiración se atasca en su garganta de forma audible, pero no tanto como para arriesgarse a despertar a Amy.

Por si acaso, Beca alza la cabeza de la almohada otra vez y atrapa sus labios en un beso abrasador al mismo tiempo que tira de las caderas de Chloe y las arrastra a lo largo de su firme muslo. La unión de sus labios hace que el gemido de la pelirroja baje por la garganta de Beca y quede solo entre las dos.

La DJ sigue con el vaivén de caderas contra el que Chloe se ve incapaz de luchar. Sabe que no deberían, pero _jo-der_. ¿Cómo va a decirle que no a algo que le está provocando tanto placer? ¿Cómo va a decir que no a la cara de triunfo de Beca?

Deja caer la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la morena, acallando cada gemido y suspiro en su hombro mientras permite que la morena empuje y tire de sus caderas, que presione contra su muslo y haga con ella lo que quiera.

\- Yo tampoco puedo resistirme – susurra Beca, su voz espesa con deseo. Chloe muerde su hombro para acallar un alto gemido, sintiendo su ritmo volverse más frenético cuanto más se aprieta el nudo en su bajo abdomen –. Pero tienes razón – admite –, deberíamos parar.

Su boca dice una cosa, pero sus manos se cierran alrededor de las caderas de Chloe con más fuerza todavía, y alza su pierna para ejercer más presión. La pelirroja se arquea sobre ella y puede sentir sus músculos temblar por el esfuerzo.

\- Becs… – intenta advertir, pero las palabras no son capaces de salir de su garganta, acalladas por un gemido que tiene que contener.

\- Déjate llevar, Chlo – murmura la DJ en su oído. Imita lo que había hecho la pelirroja antes y termina su frase con un mordisco a su lóbulo.

Chloe aprieta sus párpados cerrados cuando un latigazo de placer estalla en su interior, aunque no es suficiente para hacer que el nudo de su estómago se desate. La tensión sigue aumentando y aumentando con cada empujón del muslo de Beca contra ella, llega a un punto en el que casi empieza a ser hasta doloroso. Sus músculos se quejan por la tirantez a la que están sometidos, y justo cuando cree que va a romperse en dos, la morena da un último y estratégico empujón que la lanza por el precipicio.

Durante un segundo se queda completamente quieta, suspendida en el aire sobre el muslo de Beca. Entonces todo su cuerpo se estremece y el nudo de su estómago se rompe en dos, desatando una oleada de placer que hace que todo se vuelva negro por un momento.

Pierde toda la fuerza y cae sobre Beca, quien la acuna contra su pecho mientras los últimos espasmos recorren su cuerpo.

Cuando vuelve en sí lo hace con un aleteo de sus párpados. Tiene que luchar con el cansancio que se ha apoderado de hasta su más pequeño músculo y hace que se sienta torpe y pesada, aunque placenteramente satisfecha. Musita un “hhhmm” apreciativo contra el cuello de la DJ cuando esta deposita un beso sobre su alborotado pelo.

\- ¿Becs? – llama, su voz dulce y suave delata el sueño que tiene.

\- ¿Sí? – responde la morena, adormilada.

\- Voy a necesitar unas bragas limpias.

Beca se sacude con risa silenciosa, contagiando a Chloe hasta que las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas en uno de esos típicos ataques de risa tonta que solo aparece cuando se tiene mucho sueño.


	16. Operación Chupetones

_Kiss for a kiss, my two lips got you racing_

_Baby we're guilty, wherever we are_

_Angel confess, let me be your salvation_

_I'll carry you through the dark_

– Fifth Harmony, Big Bad Wolf.

* * *

 

**LAS PUTAS AMAS / BLOE ES REAL!!! <3**

**Ash, CR, Heredera, Flo, Führer Posen, Jess, Lilly, Piernas Largas, Tú.**

_Piernas Largas ha añadido a Führer Posen_

_Has cambiado el nombre de “Celesbellas, zorras!” a “LAS PUTAS AMAS / BLOE ES REAL!!! <3”   _

Chicas

Código Arcoíris!!!

Esto no es un simulacro

Führer Posen (10.35): Qué es un Código Arcoíris?

Führer Posen (10.36): Ah vale

Führer Posen (10.36): Ya me lo ha explicado Stacie

Piernas Largas (10.36): ;)

_Imagen_

_Imagen_

_Has cambiado el icono del grupo_

Heredera (10.37): *____*

Heredera (10.37): pero qué monaaaaassss

Ash (10.38): ooooooh <3

Piernas Largas (10.38): Yo tengo que ver eso en persona.

Jess (10.38): Yo también!!

Vale

Pero por el amor de Hugh Jackman

NO. HAGÁIS. RUIDO.

* * *

 

Un puñetazo de luz directo a sus ojos saca a Beca de su dulce sueño de un sobresalto. Aprieta los párpados con un gruñido, empezando a ser consciente poco a poco de su cuerpo y sus alrededores.

Para su desconcierto, lo primero que escucha es lo que parece ser una discusión en susurros.

\- …las cortinas.

\- Necesito más luz si quiero sacar una foto en condiciones.

\- Existe el flash, Stace.

\- Claro, como si eso no fuera a despertarlas. Además, es mil veces mejor la luz natural, así Beca no parece un fantasma.

La DJ frunce el ceño y trata de hundir la cabeza en la almohada para poder seguir durmiendo.  Ni se molesta en buscarle el sentido a lo que está escuchando, lo más probable es que todavía esté soñando, ya que está agotada después de la visita sorpresa de Chloe, y necesita por lo menos dos horas más de dormir si quiere ser persona y rendir en sus prácticas en Residual Heat por la tarde.

Se esconde entre los omóplatos de la pelirroja, acurrucándose hasta que no queda un solo centímetro de espacio entre ellas y deja escapar un suspiro contento, ignorando el mundo a favor de sus sueños.

\- Esto es demasiado adorable – susurra alguien.

Entonces escucha algo horriblemente parecido al obturador de la cámara de un móvil. Todo el cansancio desaparece de ella de golpe y abre los ojos de par en par, sintiendo el corazón latir salvajemente en su pecho.

Es incapaz de recordar si están presentables después de sus actividades nocturnas, y lo que es peor, por algún motivo alguien les acaba de sacar una foto.

Se incorpora sobre un codo, parpadeando excesivamente para adaptar sus ojos a la luz que le da directa en la cara. Su rostro muestra su confusión cuando se encuentra a todas las Bellas y Aubrey en un semicírculo alrededor de su cama.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – pregunta, su voz ronca y espesa después de tantas horas sin usarla.

Vuelve a escuchar el grave _click_ de una cámara y se gira rápidamente en busca del móvil en cuestión. No tiene que buscar mucho porque Stacie ni siquiera se molesta en tratar de ocultarlo, sonríe a la pantalla de su iPhone mientras deja escapar un empalagoso “oooh”.

\- Simplemente adorable – comenta. Alza la mirada para cruzarla con la de una enfadada, y confundida, y dormida Beca, y sonríe de oreja a oreja –. Si quieres te las paso – ofrece como si nada.

La morena abre la boca para rebatir, pero se da cuenta de que ni siquiera sabe qué decir. Su cerebro todavía no funciona en condiciones y todo es demasiado extraño, como salido de un mal sueño. Se frota los ojos con una mano, la otra semi atrapada bajo Chloe, quien sigue durmiendo sin enterarse de nada – Beca la envidia profundamente.

\- No… ¿Qué…? – lo intenta varias veces, pero al final termina suspirando y sacude la cabeza en un gesto de derrota –. No sé siquiera si quiero saber qué demonios estáis haciendo.

Ashley, Jessica y Flo niegan con expresiones de ligero arrepentimiento. Stacie, sin embargo, no se da por aludida y sonríe ampliamente, dejándose caer en un hueco en el borde de la cama.

Ni siquiera Chloe es capaz de dormir después de eso, y abre los ojos con un pesado parpadeo, mostrando la misma desorientación que había sentido Beca al encontrarse a todas las Bellas rodeando su cama.

\- Oh, perdona, Chlo – se disculpa Stacie –. Bueno, mejor que estés despierta, estaba a punto de enseñarle a Beca lo adorables que sois mientras dormís.

La pelirroja mira a la Bella como si le hubieran salido cuernos de repente, pero se encoge de hombros y acepta lo que sea que esté pasando con mucha más facilidad que Beca, quien sigue intentando buscarle la lógica – sin mucha suerte.

Ambas miran hacia el iPhone de Stacie cuando esta se lo ofrece, la pantalla iluminada y abierta en su galería, donde hay por lo menos tres filas solo de fotos de ellas durmiendo. Beca está completamente enroscada alrededor de Chloe: tiene un brazo bajo su cabeza y el otro cruzado en su pecho, mientras que sus piernas están entrelazadas y curvadas para pegar al máximo sus cuerpos, y su cabeza hundida entre la almohada y el cuello de la pelirroja.

Parecen estar tan cómodas y en paz que hasta la propia Beca tiene problemas para negarse a admitir que son bastante monas.

Pero jamás lo diría en voz alta. Ni muerta.

\- Oish – exclama Chloe, ahora completamente despierta, y le quita el móvil de las manos a Stacie para mirar el resto de las fotos. Con cada una deja escapar algún sonido de aprobación –. Tienes que pasármelas, Stace – pide cuando llega al final –, llevo siglos queriendo cambiar mi fondo de pantalla.

La morena sonríe, satisfecha por la reacción con la que han sido recibidas, y se gira para mirar a Beca.

\- ¿Ves? Chloe sabe apreciar mi arte.

\- ¿Qué arte? ¿El de invadir la privacidad de las personas? – rebate la DJ en un gruñido.

\- Bueno, si nos ponemos así… – interviene Amy la Gorda, dando un paso al frente para salir de donde se había escondido por si Beca se enfadaba –, entonces _Chloe_ ha invadido _mi_ privacidad.

\- Y aparentemente la de Beca también – comenta Aubrey, apenas reprimiendo una sonrisa perversa.

Las demás Bellas solo tienen que seguir la dirección de su mirada para descubrir qué le causa tanta satisfacción y dejan escapar múltiples exclamaciones de sorpresa, intercambiando codazos y guiños.

La DJ, sin entender a qué viene tanto escándalo, analiza su camiseta de pijama por si la tiene descolocada, pero no ve nada fuera de lo normal. Se gira hacia Chloe con la esperanza de que ella pueda explicarle qué demonios está pasando, pero la pelirroja no le devuelve la mirada, su labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes con expresión de ligero, _muy_ ligero, arrepentimiento.

Es Stacie quien resuelve el misterio. Coge el móvil que todavía tiene en la mano, lo alza hasta la altura del cuello y saca una foto que después le enseña a su capitana.

Los ojos de Beca se abren de golpe cuando ve su propio cuello y las marcas moradas que adornan uno de sus lados, así como las que bajan hasta formar una semi estrella en sus clavículas. Se roza la zona con la punta de los dedos casi como si esperase notar los chupetones que Chloe ha dejado sobre su piel, y siente una mezcla de molestia y deseo revolverse en su estómago.

\- Esos – dice Stacie, señalando con el índice hacia sus clavículas –, son nuevos.

\- Es cierto, ayer por la tarde solo tenías el del cuello – le apoya CR con una sonrisa torcida y un movimiento de cejas sugerente.

\- Ugh – se queja Amy con expresión de asco, y se lleva ambas manos a las orejas –. ¿Habéis mancillado mis pobres oídos aprovechando que estaba dormida y no podía defenderme?

\- Alguien tuvo una noche movidita – canturrea Stacie, clavando su dedo índice en las piernas de Beca.

Las demás Bellas asienten para mostrar que están de acuerdo, y a Chloe solo le falta ponerse a silbar mientras mira al techo, porque es la estampa perfecta de una persona que está intentando fingir que la conversación no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con ella y está fallando estrepitosamente. La DJ se revuelve y da manotazos a Stacie hasta que consigue que pare, pero no puede hacer nada contra la enorme sonrisa que adorna su cara.

Beca se cruza de brazos y se gira para mirar a la pelirroja, la molestia ganando al deseo porque ahora va a tener que sufrir las bromas constantes de sus amigas por culpa de su novia y su incapacidad para controlarse.

Que, vale, fue _ella_ la que al final perdió el control y llevó a _Chloe_ al orgasmo, pero, oye, eso es un tema aparte que no es necesario sacar a relucir ahora mismo. Ni nunca.

\- Woomp, ya tenemos a la culpable – acusa Amy la Gorda cuando Chloe sigue con sus intentos de ignorar lo que está ocurriendo.

\- Claro que fue ella, estúpida – replica Aubrey, lanzándole una de las clásicas Miradas Posen que gritan “Eres tonta y no sé qué hago hablando contigo” –. ¿Quién iba a ser si no?

\- Erm… ¿Cualquiera? – la australiana lo dice como si fuera obvio –. La monogamia es _taaan_ el siglo pasado.

Antes de que Aubrey pueda empezar con una larga explicación sobre por qué exactamente el argumento de Amy es incorrecto, Stacie se levanta de la cama y las manda callar a ambas con solo juntar las puntas de los dedos de ambas manos y desplazarlas en un brusco gesto hacia los lados.

\- Chicas, se os está olvidando qué es lo importante aquí – les regaña –. Lo _verdaderamente_ importante es que… – Gira sobre sus talones, ondas castañas siguen su movimiento y le dan a Flo y Emily en toda la cara, pero Stacie, si se da cuenta, finge que no ha pasado nada y continúa hablando –: ¡Bloe por fin ha follado!

Beca da un respingo cuando, una vez más, toda la atención vuelve a recaer sobre ella y Chloe. Aparta la vista de la pelirroja, decidiendo que luego puede seguir con su castigo silencioso por los chupetones que ahora adornan su cuello, y se gira hacia las Bellas con los brazos cruzados y ganas de estar en cualquier sitio que no sea este.

\- ¿Alguien me puede dar un amén, hermanas? – pide Cynthia Rose, alzado ambas manos al cielo.

Un coro de amenes surge de las Bellas, que imitan el gesto de su amiga y también alzan las manos sobre sus cabezas. La única que se mantiene seria es Aubrey, lo cual no sorprende a nadie.

Beca pone los ojos en blanco y deja escapar un bufido.

\- Bueno, ¡contadnos! – urge Stacie al ver que sus capitanas siguen calladas y sin intención de hablar –. Y ni se te ocurra – con un dedo estirado en advertencia, corta a Beca antes de que esta tenga opción de hacer nada más que abrir la boca para hablar.

\- ¡Si no sabes lo que iba a decir! – protesta.

\- Ibas a decir que no es de nuestra incumbencia – la forma en que la pequeña DJ cierra la boca de golpe es suficiente para confirmar que Stacie tiene razón –. Pero, querida Beca, ni te imaginas cuán de nuestra incumbencia es. Hemos sufrido vuestra tensión sexual durante tres años y pico. Día tras día. ¿Sabes cuánto es eso? – la morena cierra un ojo mientras hace un rápido cálculo mental –. ¡Más de _mil noventa y cinco días_! Así que ni se te ocurra decir que no es de nuestra incumbencia.

Algunas Bellas aplauden a su compañera, mientras que otras simplemente asienten con entusiasmo, pero todas están de acuerdo y eso hace que ambas capitanas no tengan más remedio que rendirse.

Los hombros de Beca se hunden cuando suelta un pesado suspiro, y Chloe atrapa su labio inferior entre los dientes, insegura de cuáles son los límites. Porque, si fuera por ella les contaría a las Bellas todo con pelos y señales, porque para ella no existen los límites, no hay _necesidad_ de límites. Pero esto también incluye a Beca, y la pequeña DJ es la antítesis de Chloe en tantos sentidos que a veces le hace preguntarse cómo pueden encajar tan bien cuando son tan contrarias.

Será cierto eso que se dice de que los polos opuestos se atraen.

Beca necesita límites para funcionar, para estar segura y sentirse cómoda. Por eso la pelirroja mantiene su silencio y deja que sea su mejor amiga quien actúe de portavoz, aunque se esté muriendo por dentro de ganas de saltar y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que ocurrió anoche entre ellas.

\- En realidad no hay nada que contar – dice Beca al rato de un largo silencio cargado de expectación.

\- ¿Cómo que no hay nada que contar? – explota Stacie, exasperada. Ante el simple encogimiento de hombros que recibe de la DJ a modo de respuesta, se gira hacia su otra capitana con la esperanza de obtener más información de ella –. ¿Chloe?

\- Beca tiene razón – la pelirroja aprieta sus labios en expresión de disculpa –. No hay nada que contar porque no pasó nada.

\- Esos chupetones indican lo contrario, Chlo – observa Aubrey.

\- Es cierto – concede con un asentimiento –. Pero eso es todo. No fuimos más allá.

Las Bellas estallan en gritos de indignación y frustración, y Chloe tiene que contener una risa sarcástica porque si tan solo fueran conscientes de que son _ellas_ las que están evitando que ella y Beca hagan _algo_ por fin.

\- Sinceramente, no entiendo cómo seguís vivas – exclama Stacie con incredulidad, sacudiendo la cabeza con los brazos en jarras.

La pelirroja comparte una mirada con la DJ, quien niega de forma prácticamente imperceptible para demostrar que ella tampoco lo sabe a estas alturas, y Chloe tiene que volver a tragarse la risa, ocultando la sonrisa contra la que no puede luchar tras su mano.

\- Bueno, ahora que habéis terminado de opinar sobre mi vida sexual… – dice Beca.

\- O la falta de ella, más bien – musita Cynthia Rose lo suficientemente alto para que todas lo escuchen y rían con el comentario.

\- …voy a ir a desayunar – continua la DJ, haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción con unos ojos en blanco.

Se escabulle de la habitación lo más rápido que es capaz antes de que a alguien se le ocurra detenerla, y baja las escaleras a toda velocidad. Casi se cae, pero es capaz de agarrarse a la barandilla y evitar el desastre absoluto que eso habría supuesto. Con un poco más de calma, baja el tramo que le queda hasta el salón y se encamina hasta la cocina mientras mira, distraída, las notificaciones que tiene acumuladas en la pantalla del móvil.

Abre un email que le ha llegado de parte de la universidad, y apenas ha cargado cuando desaparece, sustituido por el aviso de una llamada entrante. Sorprendida, observa la foto desde la que Jesse sonríe haciendo el tonto, uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la propia Beca, quien lleva un gorro de fiesta torcido sobre la cabeza y cara de fingido fastidio.

Le pilla tan desprevenida que varios minutos pasan sin que ella haga nada, aunque por suerte reacciona a tiempo para contestar antes de que Jesse cuelgue.

\- ¿Hola? – saluda, algo insegura de cómo responder.

\- Hey, Beca.

\- Hey, Jesse. ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Beca, tratando de pensar en cualquier otro motivo para que su exnovio establezca contacto si no es que los Trebles se han metido en algún tipo de lío.

\- No, no – se apresura a asegurar él –. Todo bien. Es… Um, verás… Me preguntaba si tienes un hueco hoy para tomar un café y, um, hablar… y eso…

\- Oh – su sorpresa está muy clara en su exclamación, así que la morena carraspea para tratar de disimularlo un poco –. Sí, claro. ¿Esta tarde te viene bien?

\- Genial – responde Jesse con obvio alivio –. Si quieres te paso a buscar a Residual Heat y vamos a algún sito que esté cerca.

\- Vale, guay.

\- ¿Sigues saliendo a la misma hora?

\- Sip – afirma Beca –. Cinco en punto.

\- Vale, pues allí estaré.

\- Vale – deja que haya un latido de silencio, por si el Treble quiere decir algo más, pero cuando está claro que la conversación ha llegado a su fin, se despide rápidamente –. Bueno pues… Nos vemos luego.

\- Hasta luego.

Beca se separa el móvil del oído y se lo queda mirando como si le hubieran salido cuernos y una cola, y en la pantalla fuera a aparecer la explicación que está buscando. Cosa que, obviamente, no ocurre, pero sí que encuentra algo bastante cercano a ella.

Con el ceño fruncido, pincha sobre una notificación de Instagram en la que le avisan de que stace_xxx le ha etiquetado en una foto.

Se ve a sí misma dormida, echa una bola y abrazada a una Chloe que solo lleva puesta una camiseta y las bragas, encajando igual que dos piezas consecutivas de un puzzle, y la reconoce rápidamente como una de las fotos que Stacie le había enseñado antes y que a la pelirroja tanto le había gustado.

**Confirmado:  #Bloe es real y de lo más adorable. Enhorabuena, tortolitos @bmitch47 @chlohuh <3 <3 <3 **

Ni se para a leer la hilera de comentarios que se están acumulando bajo la foto. Bloquea el iPhone y se olvida completamente del desayuno, deshaciendo lo andado para volver hasta el pie de las escaleras y gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones:

\- ¡¡STACIEEEE!!

* * *

 

\- Hola, ¿qué vais a querer? – saluda el joven dependiente con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Jesse da un paso hacia delante y saluda al chico con la misma cantidad de entusiasmo, pidiendo su café con la seguridad de alguien que ya está acostumbrado a ello. Tras él, Beca sigue observando la enorme pizarra que se extiende por la pared detrás de la barra, llena de arriba abajo con exóticos nombres de bebidas que no tiene ni idea de si le van a gustar.

Nunca ha sido una gran fan de Starbucks, las pocas veces que toma algo de allí es porque Chloe se lo trae, o Jesse cuando todavía salían juntos, y nunca se ha molestado en averiguar el nombre.

Decir que se siente perdida es quedarse corto.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pongo?

El dependiente dirige la pregunta a Beca y esta despega la mirada lentamente de la pizarra, bajándola hasta fijarse por primera vez en el chico que le está atendiendo. Lleva el típico delantal verde botella de Starbucks por encima de una camiseta y pantalones negros, y su sonrisa es amable y sincera a pesar de que la morena está al cien por cien segura de que habrá tenido que soportar a muchos clientes impertinentes a lo largo de su turno.

\- Erm… – titubea, sus ojos manteniendo un partido de tenis entre el chico y la pizarra a su espalda.

\- No vienes mucho por aquí, ¿no? – ríe el camarero, su tono amable y todavía alegre.

\- ¿Tanto se nota? – responde Beca con una mueca de disculpa.

\- Un poco. Pero no te preocupes, me conozco la carta de arriba abajo así que puedo echarte una mano – y le guiña un ojo.

La DJ se queda paralizada un segundo, pillada totalmente por sorpresa. Utiliza ese instante de pausa para fijarse de verdad en el chico, y no puede negar que es guapo: su pelo rubio y alborotado le cae sobre los ojos verdes, y su mandíbula está ensombrecida por una barba de tres días, haciendo que parezca más cuadrada y atractiva. Sin embargo, no puede evitar compararle con brillantes ojos azul bebé y fogosas ondas pelirrojas.

\- ¿Qué tal un mocha con hielo? – ofrece el chico, que según la placa identificadora que cuelga de la pechera de su delantal, se llama James.

\- ¿Eso es café? – pregunta Beca.

\- Sí, con leche y chocolate.

\- Entonces no.

Es raro en ella rechazar un café, pero lleva uno más de lo que suele tomar normalmente y puede notar por el ligero temblor de sus manos que ya no tendría que haber aceptado el último, pero no tuvo valor para decirle que no a su jefe cuando se lo ofreció.

\- ¿Un té helado, entonces? – James señala hacia el lado del menú en el que están los tes, sus cejas arqueadas, expectante.

\- Eso suena bien – acepta la morena.

Consciente de que ya está empezando a formarse una cola tras ella, pide rápidamente uno de melocotón y hierbabuena y rechaza los intentos de Jesse de pagarlo por ella. Después de asegurarse de que James ha comprendido que su nombre se escribe con solo una "C", ella y Jesse se desplazan hacia una esquina del mostrador y observan cómo el chico se mueve ágilmente por detrás de la barra: cogiendo hielo, preparando el té, tratando de no quemarse con la nube de vapor que sale de la máquina de café.

James deja dos vasos sobre la madera del mostrador, primero uno transparente lleno de un líquido rosáceo, y el segundo uno de los típicos vasos blancos de Starbucks.

\- ¡Jesse! ¡Beca! – llama en voz alta.

Ambos dan un paso adelante para salir del pequeño grupo que está esperando sus bebidas, y recogen sus vasos.

\- Gracias – le dicen los dos a la vez al camarero.

\- No hay de qué - responde él, solo con ojos para Beca, y puntuando sus palabras con otro guiño.

La sonrisa de la DJ se transforma en una mueca de incomodidad que James no ve, pero Jesse sí y causa que frunza el ceño. Sin embargo, no dice nada, se limita a señalar hacia una mesa que acaba de quedar vacía junto al enorme cristal de la ventana que da a la transitada calle, y ambos se dirigen hacia allí en silencio.

Toman asiento uno frente al otro y dejan sus respectivas bebidas sobre la mesa entre ellos. Es entonces que ambos parecen percatarse de que esto es… _raro_.

Beca ya lo sintió antes, cuando al salir de Residual Heat haciendo caso omiso de la perorata de Dax sobre la nueva moda hípster de turno, vio el Golf gris de Jesse aparcado en la entrada y por un momento se dejó llevar por la costumbre y sonrió, esperando el momento en el que escuchase tres escandalosos pitidos del claxon y un “¡Becaw!” gritado por la ventana. Pero a medida que se acercaba al coche, se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a pasar y la realidad cayó sobre ella como un cubo de agua helada.

Vale. Las cosas como son: no se arrepiente de haber cortado con Jesse. Ahora sabe que fue la decisión correcta a pesar de que, en su momento, fuera tan conflictiva. Si volviera atrás volvería a hacerlo todo otra vez, lo único que quizá cambiaría sería ahorrarle al Treble el dolor que le hubiera causado su ruptura, porque había sido un perfecto novio y no se lo merecía.

Pero no puede negar que había sentido nostalgia al sentarse en el asiento de copiloto del Golf y, en vez de inclinarse para darle un breve beso de saludo a Jesse, había rehuido la mirada del joven para ahorrarse el momento incómodo y se había girado para ponerse el cinturón.

Por supuesto que sentía nostalgia. Sería una bruja si no sintiera nada después de tres años en una relación seria en la que, hace tiempo, en ocasiones si pillaba a sí misma pensando en el futuro e incluyendo a Jesse en sus planes. Habían vivido mucho juntos y ahora no son ni capaces de mirarse sin sentir que, por algún motivo, están haciendo algo malo.

Echa de menos a Jesse. Echa de menos a su mejor amigo.

Después de romper, Jesse le pidió espacio y Beca se lo concedió de buena gana, sabedora de que era lo que necesitaba para curar y superarlo. Pero luego en la fiesta, fue Jesse el que se había acercado a ella, fue él quien le había dicho que todo estaba bien entre ellos y que quería que volvieran a la amistad que les unía antes de que lo convirtieran en algo romántico.

Ahora, sin embargo, parecen dos personas que se han visto forzadas a compartir la misma mesa, cada uno mirando hacia el lado opuesto, sin siquiera dar señales de haberse dado cuenta de la existencia del otro.

Y Beca se está frustrando con cada segundo que pasa en silencio, sus dedos crispándose sobre el plástico de su vaso mientras le hace dar vueltas incesantemente. Hasta que por fin Jesse carraspea y le mira a la cara, haciendo que se detenga de golpe y contenga un suspiro de alivio.

\- Tienes algo en… - no termina la frase, sino que despega un dedo de su propio vaso y señala hacia el de Beca.

La DJ frunce el ceño, desde luego no se esperaba que el Treble rompiera el silencio para decir _eso_ , pero no puede negar que le ha picado la curiosidad y hace girar el vaso de plástico entre sus dedos. Por primera vez se fija en él: el logo de la sirena verde de Starbucks, su nombre escrito en un lateral, una cruz sobre una casilla y…

James ha escrito su número de teléfono, acompañado de un “Llámame ;)”.

\- Oh, vaya – ríe Beca con incredulidad –. Pues se va a llevar un chasco.

Su tono es ligero, intenta quitarle un poco de tensión a la atmósfera recurriendo al humor; sin embargo, no logra su objetivo porque Jesse sigue con los labios formando una fina línea y su rostro neutro.

Finalmente, deja escapar un suspiro y sus hombros se hunden con él.

\- Supongo que debo darte la enhorabuena – dice Jesse, aunque su tono muestra de todo menos alegría. Alza la mirada de su café para cruzarla con la de Beca –. Vi la publicación en Instagram. Y Twitter. Y Facebook.

Ahora es el turno de la DJ se romper el contacto visual y se queda observando fijamente la mesa, insegura de qué decir a continuación. Lo que más le molesta es el ligero tono de acusación que percibe en la voz de Jesse.

Parece ser que ella no es la única en darse cuenta de ese detalle porque el joven sacude la cabeza de nuevo y esboza una mueca.

\- Lo siento – suspira –. Me prometí a mí mismo que no me enfadaría.

\- ¿Enfadarte? – incrédula, su mirada salta a la de Jesse y frunce el ceño –. Perdona, pero no creo que tengas derecho alguno a estar enfadado – espeta –. Ya no estamos juntos, Jesse. No es decisión tuya con quién estoy y con quién no.

Para su sorpresa, en vez de pelear con ella, el Treble agacha la cabeza y asiente con pesadez.

\- Lo sé, lo siento, ha sido una mala elección de palabras – se disculpa, sus manos abandonan el vaso para expandirse en un gesto apaciguador. Luego entrelaza los dedos y los retuerce, una señal de su nerviosismo –. Es solo que… Me ha pillado un poco por sorpresa – admite, la mirada baja.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, a mí también – confiesa Beca con una sonrisa insegura. Jesse sube la mirada de golpe, como si no hubiera esperado escuchar eso caer de la boca de la morena –. ¿Por qué me miras así? – no puede evitar dejar escapar una risita nerviosa.

\- Porque es Chloe, Becs – responde él simplemente.

\- No comprendo cuál es tu punto.

\- Tienes todas estas barreras a tu alrededor – hace un gesto circular con la mano, señalando hacia Beca –, contra las que todo el mundo se choca. Excepto Chloe. Con Chloe dejas caer todos tus mecanismos de defensa. Ella en una tarde conseguía averiguar lo que yo tardaba _meses_ en sonsacarte _._

\- Eso no quiere decir nada – desestima Beca, barriendo el tema del aire con una mano –. Chloe es muy persistente cuando quiere.

\- Ella siempre ha sido especial para ti – insiste Jesse, y su expresión es la de alguien que no entiende por qué tiene que estar aclarando algo que es obvio –. Siempre la has querido de una forma distinta a como me querías a mí o al resto de las Bellas. Por eso que estéis juntas ahora es una sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es, y no sé… Me ha hecho pensar que quizá nuestra relación fue un error… – se encoge de hombros –. Si quizá te quité de estar con quien realmente querías estar…

Beca se queda reflexionando sobre lo que le acaba de decir Jesse. El Treble no está equivocado, solo que Beca nunca se ha parado a pensar en ello antes, no desde que había llegado a la conclusión de que quería a Chloe.

Es cierto que desde el principio la pelirroja fue especial para ella, supone que porque no se conocieron de una forma normal. El hecho de que Chloe asaltara su ducha supuso que pillara a Beca en un momento en el que no tenía sus barreras alzadas, de modo que de ahí en adelante no le veía el sentido a esconderse tras ellas una vez Chloe lo había visto todo. Literalmente. Y eso llevó a que su relación creciera, fuerte y sana, el único sitio en el que Beca se sentía segura y era capaz de confiar todo lo que le pasaba, lo que sentía y pensaba.

La seguridad era importante para Beca, habiendo crecido en una casa que estaba al borde del derrumbe después de que su padre les abandonase sin siquiera decir adiós. También la confianza. Y con solo una mirada Chloe era capaz de aportarle todo eso y más.

Así que claro que Chloe es especial. Claro que siempre la ha querido de una forma diferente. Porque es la primera vez que tiene ese vínculo con alguien, de ahí que no supiera identificarlo por lo que era hasta que tropezó y cayó de morros sobre ello tras un necesario empujón por parte de la pelirroja.

\- Jesse, lo que tuvimos no fue un error. Ninguno de nosotros tuvo la culpa de que las cosas sucedieran como han sucedido – alarga una mano por la mesa para darle un apretón en el brazo –. Eres un gran novio, y la chica que te encuentre será muy afortunada.

\- Me alegro por vosotras – habla Jesse tras un breve silencio, posando su mano sobre la de la DJ en su brazo y devolviéndole el apretón con una amable sonrisa.

\- Gracias, tío. Significa mucho – admite.

Recupera su mano, volviendo a enroscarla alrededor de su vaso de plástico para darle un largo sorbo a su té, y Jesse la imita, bebiendo de su café antes de que se quede frío. Cuando el Treble devuelve el vaso a la mesa, una enorme sonrisa se extiende por su rostro. La misma sonrisa que a la morena siempre le recordaba a un travieso niño pequeño y que, hace tiempo, conseguía que su estómago diese un aleteo.

\- Entonces… - empieza a decir, alargando la palabra a propósito.

\- ¿Entonces…? – presiona Beca con las cejas arqueadas.

\- ¿Esto significa que ahora eres gay? – pregunta Jesse finalmente.

Beca deja escapar un gruñido y se pasa una mano por la cara con exasperación.

\- ¡Ugh! ¡No! – exclama –. ¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta siempre lo mismo?

Jesse estalla en carcajadas y en ese momento Beca sabe que van a estar bien, van a recuperar su amistad.

* * *

 

**Stace ;)**

**en línea**

Oye Stace

(19.45) Sshh, mi pimpollo pelirrojo

(19.45) No hace falta que digas nada

(19.45) Mamá Conrad ya se está encargando de todo

Mmm vale?

No sé de qué estás hablando

Yo solo iba a preguntarte si quieres las galletas normales o integrales

No lo especificas en la lista

(19.47) Integrales

(19.47) Y no te preocupes

(19.47) Pronto sabrás a qué me refiero ;)

Miedo me das…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ha pillado un poco el toro... Hoy o mañana intentaré escribir el siguiente capítulo (el 17), o durante la semana que viene. No tengo intención de poner este fic en pausa, no cuando le queda tan poquito para terminar. Pero os aviso para que, si por circunstancias de la vida no actualizo el sábado que viene, que sepáis que es porque quizá no me ha dado tiempo a terminar el capítulo.   
> Lo siento muchísmo, pero la universidad este año está siendo horrible... No llevo ni un mes de este nuevo cuatrimestre y ya estoy ahogada en trabajos. Así que intentaré organizarme como pueda para seguir actualizando todas las semanas.   
> Mil gracias por vuestra constante paciencia. Sois los mejores.  
> ¡Hasta el próximo sábado (esperemos)!


	17. Operación Bow Chika Wow Wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que sepáis que hay seis horas de trabajo detrás de este capítulo. Lo hice extra largo y extra interesante para compensar de alguna forma haber tardado tanto en actualizar.
> 
> Sois los mejores, de verdad. No sé qué haría sin vuestra paciencia y continuo apoyo. Muchísimas gracias por todo, hacéis que el intentar buscar tiempo para escribir hasta debajo de las rocas merezca la pena.

_I can see it in your eyes ‘cause they never tell me lies_

_I can feel that body shake and the heat between your legs_

_You've been scared of love and what it did to you_

_You don't have to run I know what you've been through_

– The Weeknd, I Feel It Coming.

* * *

 

Haciendo malabares con tres bolsas de papel llenas hasta arriba de comida, Chloe se les apaña de alguna forma para abrir la cerradura de la puerta principal de la casa de las Bellas. Agarra las llaves con los dientes y engancha la puerta con el talón para darle un empujón que la cierre tras ella.

Deja que las llaves caigan con un tintineo sobre el bol de la entrada, extrañada por lo silenciosa que está la casa.

\- ¿Chicas? – llama mientras entra en el salón –. ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Asoma la cabeza por un lado de una de las bolsas y ve que los sillones, que cuando ella se fue habían estado llenos con las Bellas, ahora están vacíos. Los cojines están recogidos y las mantas perfectamente dobladas sobre el respaldo, señal de que Aubrey se había asegurado de que todo quedara en orden antes de irse.

Chloe continua hasta la cocina, donde deja las tres bolsas sobre la encimera con un resoplido de alivio porque le estaban empezando a doler los brazos por la tensión de evitar que se escurrieran. Saca su móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, pero su pantalla de bloqueo permanece vacía, sin ninguna notificación. Se encoge de hombros y empieza a guardar la compra.

Al girarse para meter las galletas integrales de Stacie en el armario, ve su portátil sobre la mesa. Se acerca a él, levantando la tapa rosa para devolverle a la vida y mete rápidamente su contraseña: bella4ever. Pronto aparece su fondo de pantalla, y, como siempre que lo ve, se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa que todas las Bellas le devuelven desde la foto en grupo que se sacaron en la última súper fiesta que dieron en la casa.

Pone la música en aleatorio y sube el volumen al máximo, moviéndose al ritmo de la base electrónica. Baila por la cocina mientras guarda las cosas en su sitio, mientras hace una pelota con las bolsas y las tira a la basura, mientras sube las escaleras hasta su habitación y coge su toalla, mientras se desnuda en el baño y entra en la ducha.

Lo primero en lo que pensó al darse cuenta de que tenía la casa para sí sola, fue en darse una larga ducha, ya que no tienen una bañera que poder llenar de sales aromáticas y en la que ponerse a remojo mientras bebe una copa de vino a la luz de las velas.

Tararea para sí misma la nueva canción que empieza a reproducirse en su portátil, el cual ha dejado sobre la tapa del váter, y se mete en la ducha. Gira el mango hacia el lado caliente y abre el grifo, esquivando ágilmente el chorro de agua fría que sale de la alcachofa. Mide con la mano la temperatura antes de meterse bajo el chorro y dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido de satisfacción.

Siente cómo el agua caliente se desliza por su pelo y espalda, relajando sus tensos músculos a su paso y llevándose todo el estrés.  Con una tranquila sonrisa, estira la mano para coger el champú del soporte de la pared y empieza a masajearse la cabeza.

Se imagina que sus preocupaciones son los pegotes de espuma siendo arrastrados por el agua que cae por su cuerpo como una cascada incesante. Se escurren por su piel y resbalan por sus piernas hasta chocar contra el suelo de la ducha con un rítmico golpeteo, rápidamente siendo tragadas por el desagüe.

Adiós a los problemas.

Este es uno de los breves momentos de absoluta calma que ha tenido en lo que lleva de año. Y es una pena que le dure tan poco, porque apenas una hora más tarde está sentada en el sillón, con el portátil abierto sobre las piernas y una página de Google en blanco esperando a que se atreva a escribir lo que se está muriendo por buscar.

Se muerde el labio con tanta fuerza que pronto puede saborear el sabor metálico de sangre en su lengua y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo consciente por aflojar sus dientes. Al mismo tiempo, sus dedos marcan un ritmo nervioso sobre el borde del ordenador, cada vez más acelerado con cada segundo que pasa viendo parpadear el cursor sobre la barra vacía del buscador.

Al final, con un suspiro exasperado, se rinde a las ganas y teclea rápidamente. Antes de darse tiempo a pensar más sobre ello, pulsa Enter y le saltan todos los resultados posibles. No tarda en perderse en su investigación, pinchando sobre enlace tras enlace, navegando por las diferentes páginas para comparar en busca de la mejor oferta.

No puede evitar sentir un ligero retortijón de culpa porque sabe que no debería estar haciendo esto. Por lo menos, no sin Beca. No sin _haber hablado_ con Beca antes. Se dice a sí misma que esto es solo por curiosear un poco. Ver qué hay en el mercado. Echar un primer vistazo para tantear el terreno. No es nada definitivo, no está buscando para _ya_. Es… ser previsora.

Se está adelantado a los acontecimientos y eso es peligroso. Sabe por experiencia que muchas veces adelantarse le ha servido para llevarse muchos golpes y desilusiones. Pero tampoco es que hubiera podido resistirse, el diablillo que está asentado en su hombro izquierdo había podido sobre el ángel de su hombro derecho.

De todos modos, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Beca y ella habían hablado de su relación, habían dejado claro que querían emprender el futuro juntas y ver qué les deparaba. Pero no habían especificado nada, lo habían dejado colgando el aire, contentas con los resultados obtenidos después de esa charla y sin pensar en que este sábado ya se gradúan y tendrán que tener por lo menos un plan.

O no.

O quizá Chloe está dejando que su ansiedad tome el control de su cuerpo una vez más. Quizá es Chloe la que se está precipitando. Quizá es su miedo al futuro lo que está haciendo que sienta tanta inseguridad.

Dios, a veces no se reconoce ni a sí misma. ¿Dónde está la Chloe Beale que _nunca_ hacía planes? ¿Dónde está la Chloe Beale que volvía a Aubrey loca con su falta de organización? ¿Dónde está la Chloe Beale que adoraba la espontaneidad? ¿Dónde está la Chloe Beale que nunca miraba más allá del mañana porque no le veía sentido pensar en el futuro cuando este es tan incierto?

Su cuarto año consecutivo como senior en Barden había hecho que esa Chloe Beale fuera reemplazada por una versión 2.0 de Aubrey Posen. Ahora la incertidumbre de su mañana hacía que su estómago se convirtiera en una bola de ansiedad y le daban ganas de vomitar.

Resopla, exasperada consigo misma, y descansa su cabeza en el brazo que tiene apoyado en el reposabrazos del sillón. Se pasa la mano libre por la cara y mira con ojos escépticos la pantalla de su ordenador, debatiendo si, ahora que ya ha empezado, continuar con su búsqueda; o abandonarla cuando todavía está a tiempo.

Sumida en su lucha interna, ni se da cuenta de que alguien acaba de llegar a casa. Solo sale de su trance cuando ve un movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo y Beca entra en su campo de visión. Intentando que el pánico por casi ser pillada no se refleje en su rostro, entorna la pantalla de su portátil antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa, asegurándose de que no se puede ver lo que estaba buscando. Una vez comprobado, se gira para recibir a la recién llegada.

Beca deja la bolsa de su portátil en el suelo al lado del sillón – más bien la tira a su paso, y se lanza de plancha sobre el sillón, trepando un poco por él hasta que su cabeza descansa en el regazo de la pelirroja.

\- Hola a ti también – ríe esta, sus manos automáticamente enredándose en mechones castaños.

La DJ se limita a gruñir, enterrando su cabeza más en el abdomen de su mejor amiga y dejando escapar un suspiro que suena bastante cercano a la satisfacción.

\- ¿Un día duro? – pregunta Chloe.

\- Veamos – habla Beca, su voz ronca y llena de sarcasmo –. Mis amigas han expuesto mi relación en todas las redes sociales existentes y por existir, mi jefe me ha gritado por meter la pata durante la grabación de Snoop Dogg, un camarero ha ligado conmigo y, por si todo eso no fuera suficiente, he tenido la cita para tomar un café más incómoda de _mi vida_ en la que mi _exnovio_ me ha dado su bendición.

La pelirroja ríe libremente y aparta un mechón rebelde de la cara de la DJ, enganchándolo detrás de su oreja llena de piercings.

\- Pobre Becs – murmulla un poco burlonamente –. ¿Quieres un masaje? – ofrece, siguiendo la broma recurrente de este año.

Cada vez que la morena tenía un mal día y venía buscando el consuelo de su mejor amiga, esta le ofrecía un masaje con tono sugerente que tenía a Beca rehuyendo de su compañía con las mejillas coloradas cual tomates e incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

\- No – resopla Beca, girando en el regazo de Chloe de forma que ya no esté mirando el abdomen de la pelirroja, sino hacia el otro lado. Se alza sobre un codo, su atención fijada en el ordenador –. Pero un capítulo de _Modern Family_ o _Friends_ no estaría mal.

Alarga el brazo para coger el ordenador de Chloe, pero la pelirroja es más rápida y cierra su portátil con un golpe seco. La morena mira a su mejor amiga y arquea las cejas, su rostro muestra sorpresa por la reacción de Chloe.

\- ¿Qué hacías antes de que yo llegara? – pregunta con clara curiosidad, pero también con cautela.

\- Nada – responde Chloe al instante, tan rápido y rotundo que se nota a leguas que es una mentira –, estaba viendo la tele.

Beca frunce los labios en una sonrisa que deja ver que no se lo traga.

\- Chlo, la tele está apagada – apunta con un dedo hacia el objeto en cuestión, con la pantalla negra y silencioso sobre su soporte. Azul medianoche chispea con diversión reprimida y de nuevo esa sonrisa se abre paso en su rostro –. Oye, si estabas viendo porno no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte. Solo dímelo y te dejo un poco de tiempo a solas – ofrece, haciendo el amago de ir a levantarse del sillón.

La pelirroja pone los ojos en blanco en un gesto que grita “Beca Mitchell” en todos los sentidos, pero estira una mano para impedir que la morena se marche, tirando de ella hasta que vuelve a caer sobre el cojín.

\- No es porno.

\- Vale – acepta con facilidad, incorporándose hasta que está sentada con las piernas cruzadas al lado de su mejor amiga. Se peina el pelo, algo alborotado por los dedos de Chloe –. ¿Entonces qué es eso tan secreto que no puedo ver?

Cuando la pelirroja rehúye su mirada, Beca sabe que es momento de dejar las bromas y ponerse seria.

Chloe es una persona que necesita el contacto para sentirse cómoda y segura.

Es un rasgo de su personalidad al que a Beca le costó bastante tiempo acostumbrarse, pues ella era totalmente opuesta. Pero pronto aprendió que un abrazo o cogerle la mano puede calmar a Chloe mucho mejor que cualquier palabra. Y también aprendió que el contacto visual es algo que la pelirroja busca, que necesita cuando hablaba con alguien. Lo usa para juzgar el estado de ánimo de la otra persona, para ver sus reacciones, para valorar si le están diciendo la verdad o están jugando con ella.

Así que los únicos momentos en los que _Chloe_ rehúye el contacto son cuando está avergonzada de algo o se siente profundamente incómoda.

Y ninguna de las dos opciones hace que Beca se sienta mejor. Alarga una mano y la posa sobre la rodilla de Chloe, agachando la cabeza hasta que es capaz de encontrar los ojos huidizos de su mejor amiga y la fuerza a mirarle. Con un apretón en su pierna le deja saber que está aquí, y que puede contarle lo que sea.

\- Estaba… – empieza a explicar la pelirroja, todavía dubitativa –. Estaba mirando apartamentos – confiesa en un suspiro avergonzado. Al ver que Beca simplemente parpadea, sin reaccionar a las noticias, se apresura a explicarse –. Sé que no hemos hablado exactamente de qué vamos a hacer una vez que nos graduemos, así que no estoy asumiendo nada – asegura agitando sus manos en un gesto apaciguador.

Traga saliva nerviosamente, sintiendo la tensión crecer sobre su pecho con cada segundo que Beca pasa en silencio. El rostro de la DJ es una máscara de póker mientras digiere la respuesta de la pelirroja, y esta no puede juzgar si su reacción va a ser positiva o negativa, y la incertidumbre la está matando.

\- No estoy intentando presionarte para que tomes una decisión ya – continúa explicando, sintiendo la irrefrenable necesidad de llenar el silencio con _algo_ –, también estaba mirando por mí. Es decir, no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre – dice, señalando con su mano hacia la casa de las Bellas con una mueca –. Sé que apenas acabamos de empezar y puede parecer un poco precipitado mudarnos juntas ya, así que entenderé si prefieres que cada una tengamos nuestro espacio… Solo… tenía curiosidad. Y, bueno, en el caso de que quisieras venir a un piso conmigo, quería estar preparada.

Beca asiente de forma casi imperceptible para mostrar que está escuchando, aunque esté reflexionando seriamente al mismo tiempo. No es una decisión que pueda tomar a la ligera.

El lado de ella que todavía está asustado por querer a alguien le grita y señala con carteles de neón que se busque su propio piso. Así, si algo sale mal, tendrá un sitio a donde ir y no se quedará tirada en la calle.

Sin embargo, el lado de ella que está completamente seguro de que quiere a Chloe y de que esta relación puede que sea la definitiva, ese lado de ella está dando saltitos y haciendo que su corazón le duela por la sensación de que ha crecido diez centímetros más dentro de su pecho y ahora el hueco que tiene designado se le queda pequeño.

\- ¿Es normal que quiera decirte que sí, pero al mismo tiempo esté jodidamente aterrorizada? – habla al fin.

Chloe deja escapar una airada risa de alivio y asiente, parpadeando para disipar las lágrimas que amenazan con formarse en sus ojos y que mandarían a Beca a un ataque de pánico.

\- A ver, si nos paramos a pensar, en realidad llevamos ya prácticamente tres años viviendo juntas – razona Beca, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos y sentimientos –. Y es una tontería estar pagando por dos pisos si vamos a pasar la mayoría del tiempo solo en uno.

\- Sí, pero… Piensa que esto es diferente. Hemos convivido como mejores amigas, ahora vamos a convivir como _pareja_. No tiene nada que ver – observa Chloe.

\- Lo sé – asiente la DJ –. Pero en algún momento tendremos que aprender a convivir como pareja, ¿no?

Se quedan mirándose fijamente, atentas a la otra al mismo tiempo que perdidas dentro de sus propias cabezas mientras consideran las cosas.

\- No tenemos por qué tomar una decisión ya – repite Chloe para asegurarse de que Beca no se sienta presionada.

La morena sonríe y asiente, llegando a un acuerdo mutuo de que ambas pensarán sobre ello y tomarán una decisión con calma, sopesando bien los pros y los contras.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Chloe posa su mano sobre la suya, que todavía descansaba en su pierna sin que ella se diera cuenta, y entrelaza sus dedos para darle un apretón –. Hemos tenido un par de semanas que han sido una montaña rusa de emociones, y todos sabemos que no se te da muy bien lidiar con eso.

Beca curva los labios en la sombra de una sonrisa para acusar la pulla.

\- Estoy bien – responde.

\- ¿Segura? ¿No te arrepientes? Tenemos una cláusula de retorno que caduca a los quince días de la adquisición – su tono es ligero para indicar que está bromeando, pero en sus ojos hay un trasfondo de preocupación real.

\- ¿Acaso tú tienes dudas? – rebate.

\- No – se apresura a negar la pelirroja –. Pero, Becs, yo llevo queriendo esto – señala vagamente con su mano el espacio entre ambas para referirse a su relación – desde hace mucho tiempo. Tus sentimientos son más recientes, entendería si te entraran dudas o si tuvieras la sensación de que vamos muy rápido.

Beca cruza miradas con Chloe y se siente momentáneamente mareada cuando ve la enorme cantidad de amor que muestra el azul bebé de la pelirroja.

Amor por _ella_.

No sabe si es eso, o la burbujeante sensación de calma y felicidad que baña su cuerpo por dentro como las olas tranquilas de un día de verano, pero se encuentra a sí misma vomitando palabras antes siquiera de que hubiera procesado que quería decir algo.

\- Es gracioso… – comenta con una risa seca, pero nunca termina la frase. En su lugar, sacude la cabeza y salta a otra cosa –. Hoy tuve una revelación.

Ve las cejas de Chloe arquearse con sorpresa, claramente sin esperar esa respuesta, y su cabeza se ladea para mostrar su interés.

\- En mi incómoda cita para tomar café, Jesse me dijo que en el fondo no le sorprendía que hubiéramos acabado juntas porque yo siempre te había querido de una forma diferente. En ese momento le dije que no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero de camino aquí seguí dándole vueltas y… – su ceño fruncido se disuelve cuando alza la mirada para fijarla en el azul bebé de Chloe –. Aunque jamás lo admitiría ante él, tiene razón.

Vuelve a fruncir el ceño mientras entrelaza sus dedos, pensativa.

\- Yo no lo vi por lo que realmente era hasta la semana pasada – estira sus manos en gesto de disculpa –, pero siempre ha estado ahí. Estaba en los pequeños gestos que yo hacía, en las cosas que te dejaba hacer y que a nadie más permitía. Lo confundí tanto tiempo con amistad, porque… Ya os lo dije, yo nunca había tenido amigas hasta que llegué a Barden, no tan cercanas. No supe verlo, pero siempre ha estado _ahí_. Así que, esto – imita el gesto de Chloe al señalar al espacio entre ellas –, no es reciente para mí tampoco.

\- Estoy bien, Chlo – asegura –. Estoy bien y no me arrepiento. Jamás lo haría. A riesgo de sonar cursi y arruinar totalmente mi reputación de rebelde, esto es algo así como la segunda mejor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida. Sé que no soy la mejor manejando emociones, pero… Aunque aprecio la constante preocupación, no es necesaria – comenta con una sonrisa torcida –. No soy una figurita de cristal, Chlo, no me voy a romper. No hace falta que me trates con tanta delicadeza.

Se arriesga a lanzar una mirada hacia la pelirroja y tiene que contener una sonrisa. Porque no es fácil dejar a Chloe Beale sin palabras, y el monólogo de Beca lo ha conseguido.

Su mejor amiga tiene las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, sus ojos un poco más abiertos de los normal y sus cejas arqueadas. Es la viva imagen de la sorpresa, de alguien a quien le acaban de decir algo que jamás habría visto venir.

Cuando azul bebé coincide con azul medianoche, algo parece estallar dentro de Chloe. De repente, se lanza hacia delante, chocando sus labios con los de Beca con una intensidad que coge a la DJ desprevenida y hace que se caiga hacia atrás. Detiene el descenso con una mano en el sillón tras ella, estabilizando su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su mano izquierda se alza por decisión propia para convertirse en un puño en la nuca de Chloe, enredando sus dedos en sedosos mechones de fuego.

Corresponde al beso con ganas, perdiéndose en la exigente boca de la pelirroja que empuja, tira, busca y cambia de ángulo constantemente de forma que Beca no sabe qué esperar con cada movimiento.

Llega un momento en el que respirar se convierte en una necesidad que no pueden ignorar por más tiempo y se separan, pero no se van muy lejos. Chloe descansa su frente en la de la morena y, con los ojos cerrados, intenta acompasar su respiración para que vaya a un ritmo más lento.

\- ¿Y las chicas? – pregunta Beca de golpe, su voz rasposa.

\- Han salido – murmura.

Sus ojos se abren a la vez y solo necesitan intercambiar una mirada para levantarse casi corriendo del sillón. Entre risas, entrelazan sus manos y Chloe tira de Beca escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

Se queda parada frente a la puerta cerrada, haciendo que Beca, que iba despistada mirando vete tú a saber qué, choque contra ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – inquiere con una risita airada.

Chloe simplemente se ríe y señala la puerta de su habitación.

Pegada en la madera, a la altura de los ojos para asegurarse de que lo ven sí o sí, hay un condón pegado con un post-it rosa debajo. Garabateado en la característica letra de Stacie, se puede leer “Usad protección”, y está firmado con un guiño y un corazón.

\- Stacie sabe cómo funciona esto, ¿verdad? – se asegura Beca mientras despega el condón y lo mira como si fuera un alien que acaba de caer del cielo frente a ella.

\- Claro que lo sabe, solo se está haciendo la graciosa – ríe Chloe, abriendo la puerta de su habitación. Sus ojos destellan con un brillo perverso cuando se gira hacia Beca al mismo tiempo que retrocede para entrar poco a poco en su cuarto –. ¿Sabes _tú_?

Espera que la DJ le suelte algún tipo de comentario sarcástico de vuelta y retomen lo que llevan tantos días intentando empezar, pero consigue justo el efecto contrario.

Beca se queda congelada a medio paso de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y no por la sorpresa precisamente, sino por el miedo. Como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que se ha dejado el móvil en el asiento del bus.

\- ¿Becs? – llama, dando un paso tentativo para acercarse a ella –. Sabes que era una broma, ¿no?

La DJ deja de mirar un punto perdido de su habitación para mirarla a ella y ahora Chloe puede ver el absoluto estado de pánico en el que ha sumido a su mejor amiga. Se muerde el labio con arrepentimiento, pero se mantiene en el sitio.

Beca Mitchell asustada es como un animal salvaje. Nunca sabes por dónde va a salir: quizá ataque, quizá huya corriendo de allí, quizá deje caer todas sus murallas y exponga su lado más vulnerable.

Haga lo que haga, lo mejor es darle espacio para que piense y se aclare.

Así que Chloe se mantiene firme en el sitio, aunque tenga que convertir sus manos en puños por las ganas de cerrar la distancia entre ellas y atraer a la morena en su cuerpo y abrazarla hasta que quisiera contarle qué ha pasado.

\- ¿Becs? – vuelve a intentarlo.

Un parpadeo, y la DJ abre la boca para contestar. Coge aire que luego deja escapar en su siguiente exhalación, ninguna palabra cayendo de su boca.

\- No… – intenta al final tras un tenso silencio. Sacude la cabeza, baja la mirada, vuelve a alzarla y sacude otra vez la cabeza –. No sé – musita –. No tengo ni idea – jadea, horrorizada consigo misma.

\- Becs, _respira_ – y a la mierda la distancia, cruza el espacio que las separa en apenas dos pasos y agarra los bíceps de la DJ, buscando su mirada avergonzada –. Tranquila, ¿vale?

\- No… ¿Cómo…? ¿Y si soy un absoluto desastre? ¿Y si no sé hacerlo? No quiero… No creo… Esta no es tu primera vez con una chica, Chlo, ¿y si…? Oh dios… – Beca se lleva ambas manos a la cara, ocultándose tras ellas y cayendo cada vez más hondo en una espiral de pánico.

\- ¿Becs? – repite Chloe, enroscando sus manos en las menudas muñecas de la morena y tirando de ellas delicadamente hasta que vuelve a ser capaz de distinguir su bonita cara –. Cálmate. Ambas somos mujeres, ambas tenemos lo mismo ahí abajo – por si había lugar a dudas, señala en la dirección correcta –. Haz lo que te gusta que te hagan a ti, o lo que te gusta hacerte a ti misma, y desde ahí yo te iré diciendo, ¿vale? El sexo es cosa de dos y solo funciona si hay comunicación. Al igual que yo espero que me digas si algo que estoy haciéndote no funciona para ti, yo te lo diré si no funciona para mí.

Tras tres latidos de duda, Beca termina por asentir lentamente. No parece muy convencida, pero tampoco parece tan horrorizada y asustada como antes.

\- Si quieres podemos dejarlo para otro momento – ofrece Chloe con voz suave y amable.

\- No – responde Beca rápidamente –. Joder, _no_.

A la pelirroja se le escapa una risa, y tira de las muñecas de la morena que todavía tiene en sus manos para juntar sus labios en un corto y tierno beso con el objetivo de calmar los nervios de su mejor amiga.

Sinceramente, tendría que haberlo visto venir, pero siempre que se encaminaban en esta dirección, su cerebro dejaba de funcionar y nunca se había parado a pensar en que quizá Beca tuviera un poco de miedo por no estar a la altura. Las primeras veces siempre son complicadas, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que era algo completamente diferente a lo que la morena estaba acostumbrada.

Claro que, las anteriores veces no había mostrado signos de dudas. No hasta que Chloe decidió abrir la bocaza y soltar ese comentario.

\- No pienses en ello, ¿vale? – aconseja en un susurro contra sus labios entreabiertos.

Beca asiente antes de volver a atrapar sus labios, perdiéndose en la boca de la otra. No hay señales de incertidumbre en los firmes roces de la lengua de la DJ contra la suya. No hay señales de miedo cada vez que atrapa su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Así que, siguiendo su consejo de antes, Chloe se deja de delicadezas. Suelta las muñecas de Beca para enganchar sus dedos en las trabillas de sus pantalones, tirando hasta que sus caderas chocan y guiando a la morena en su retroceso hacia el interior de su habitación. Se detiene cuando siente el borde de la cama golpear contra la parte trasera de sus rodillas y rompe el beso para sentarse en el colchón.

Alza sus ojos para conectar con los oscuros de Beca mientras retrocede por el colchón para hacer hueco a la morena. Esta pilla la indirecta a la primera y trepa sobre manos y rodillas hacia ella. Su rostro muestra tanta concentración que cuando llega hasta Chloe, la pelirroja atrapa su nuca para chocar sus labios en un ardiente beso. Sus manos se deslizan por esbeltos hombros hasta convertirse en puños en la pechera de la camisa que lleva puesta Beca, una de franela en tonos rojos, blancos y azules marino que resaltan la palidez de su piel y el azul de sus ojos de una forma que deja a Chloe sin respiración.

Con agilidad y rapidez, sus dedos trabajan los botones hasta que está liberando el último y la camisa se abre para revelar el jadeante pecho de Beca y su sujetador negro.

\- ¿Sabes que…? – murmura Chloe contra los labios enrojecidos de la morena – ¿Sabes que azul marino y negro no pegan nada?

\- ¿Mmhh? – por un segundo, Beca parece absolutamente perdida. Entonces sigue la línea de visión de la pelirroja y mira su sujetador. Con una sonrisa torcida, vuelve a alzar la cabeza y arquea sus cejas –. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Chloe responde con una sonrisa igual y en cuestión de segundos la camisa de franela está cruzando el aire hasta caer en el suelo en algún punto de la habitación. Antes de que pueda hacer nada, siente las manos de la DJ tirar de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que lleva puesta para que separe la espalda del cabecero de la cama. Finos y largos dedos caminan por la tela gris hasta cerrarse en torno a la cremallera y empezar a tirar de ella hacia abajo.

\- Igualdad de condiciones – explica Beca con un encogimiento de hombros cuando mira a la pelirroja.

Lo que la morena no se esperaba es que debajo de la chaqueta Chloe no llevara nada más que el sujetador. Hacía calor para llevar una camiseta debajo, pero como no se había secado el pelo después de la ducha, no hacía suficiente calor como para ir solo con una camiseta que se habría terminado empapando y no podía arriesgarse a pillar un resfriado tan cerca del Mundial.

Esboza una sonrisa torcida ante la obvia satisfacción de Beca y la ayuda a deslizar las mangas por sus brazos para deshacerse de la prenda, que cae al suelo con un golpe sordo. Atrae a la morena hacia ella para enrojecer más todavía sus labios, y aprovecha para empujarla hasta que su espalda está en el colchón y ahora es Chloe la que se alza sobre ella.

Delinea su mandíbula con dientes y labios, y llena su cuello de marcas rojas, cuidadosa de asegurarse de no aplicar tanta presión como para convertirlas en chupetones porque Beca ya le había echado la bronca cuando había tenido que cubrírselo con maquillaje antes de que se fuera a Residual Heat.

El cuello estaba fuera de los límites, pero la DJ no había dicho nada sobre el resto del cuerpo.

Repasa las estrellas moradas que ya adornaban las clavículas de Beca y sigue bajando, dejando una marca en el interior de su pecho izquierdo que deja al descubierto la curva del sujetador, justo donde se supone que está el corazón.

Siente el desesperado tirón de Beca en su pelo, su cuerpo se retuerce bajo el suyo y su espalda se arquea, alzándose del colchón en busca de más. Pero lo que Chloe más adora son los sonidos que es capaz de arrancar de la garganta de la morena.

Le encanta su voz.

Cómo es dulce cuando habla, y aguda cuando está emocionada sobre algo o se está riendo, casi igual que la de una niña pequeña. Como puede cambiar de un registro grave a otro agudo sin apenas un parpadeo, adquiriendo la potencia propia de una cantante de ópera o la fragilidad perfecta para una balada que se lamenta de un corazón roto. Cómo es raposa cuando se acaba de despertar o lleva mucho tiempo sin hablar, o cuando está cachonda.

No sabe por qué, quizá porque Beca siempre ha sido muy reservada cuando se trata de su vida sexual, pero Chloe se la imaginaba mucho más silenciosa, y está siendo un placentero descubrimiento ver que es bastante vocal.

Son esos sonidos los que vuelven loca a Chloe y hacen que busque las zonas más sensibles del cuerpo de la DJ para arrancarlos de su garganta.

Así se encuentra con un reguero de nubecitas rojas que hacen un camino desde el cuello de Beca, pasando por sus pechos, hasta hacer zigzag por su abdomen y rematar con sus caderas. Abre el botón de los pitillos vaqueros y se pelea un instante con la apretada tela hasta que consigue deslizarla completamente por las largas piernas de Beca, llevándose sus calcetines por el camino.

Ahora hace el recorrido inverso, consiguiendo que jadeos se conviertan en un sonoro gemido a medida que sus labios trepan por las piernas de Beca hasta llegar al interior de sus muslos. Finos dedos se vuelven a convertir en un puño en su pelo y tiran de él con suficiente fuerza para ser firme, pero no tanta como para hacerle daño. Más bien lo contrario, pues un gemido escapa de lo más profundo de su garganta y reverbera por su pecho y garganta como el ronroneo de un gato.

Cuela sus manos bajo la espalda de Beca, quien tensa el abdomen para alzarse un poco de la cama y facilitarle la tarea de desabrochar su sujetador. Con lentitud, desliza las tiras negras de la prenda a lo largo de los brazos de la DJ, observando cómo la piel se eriza bajo las yemas de sus dedos y el roce de las tiras.

Se deshace de la prenda sin prestarle atención alguna, todo su interés cautivado por Beca y su cuerpo. Sus rizos castaños están despeinados y esparcidos por su almohada, y sus mejillas sonrojadas contrastan contra la palidez de su piel. Azul medianoche reaparece tras un pesado parpadeo y tarda un poco en enfocar a Chloe, espeso por el deseo que corre por él.

Beca no necesita hablar para preguntar. Chloe solo niega con la cabeza y le da un largo y profundo beso, explorando cada rincón de su boca antes de separarse. Vuelve a bajar por la columna de su garganta hasta que se planta sobre sus pechos.

Sin más dilación, atrapa uno de los pezones entre sus dientes y le da un cuidadoso mordisco. Las caderas de Beca se alzan y chocan contra el aire, arrancando un gemido de la morena. Chloe reprime la sonrisa y se centra en la tarea a mano, deleitándose y adorando los pechos de la morena como se merecen, hasta que sabe que como vuelva a morder una vez más puede que Beca le pegue por negarse a satisfacer la zona que realmente lo necesita.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Chloe se deshace de la última prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo de la DJ y hunde su rostro entre sus piernas abiertas. La primera pasada de su lengua sobre el empapado sexo de Beca hace que esta explote en palabrotas y alce sus caderas en busca de más. La pelirroja las empuja de nuevo contra el colchón e impide que se muevan de ahí antes de sumergirse de nuevo en Beca.

Su lengua se mueve sin piedad. Un minuto está empujando sobre su clítoris, y al siguiente está _dentro_ de la DJ. El ritmo es incesante y Chloe se siente como un drogadicto que acaba de probar si primera dosis de heroína.

El agarre de hierro de la pelirroja impide que Beca alce las caderas y su cuerpo se retuerce por la cama, sin saber a qué sujetarse. Chloe ataca su clítoris con saña. Sorbe, tienta y mordisquea continuamente, arrancándole gritos ahogados y “oh, Dios” que caen en forma de cadena de ente sus labios, jadeantes por la falta de aire. La siguiente vez que la pelirroja roza su abertura con su lengua, Beca se estremece, los músculos de su abdomen se contraen y arquea tanto la espalda que teme romperse la columna vertebral.

Una oleada de espasmos recorre la parte baja de su abdomen y su visión se vuelve completamente negra. Su boca se abre para dejar escapar un jadeo estrangulado, y cae sobre el colchón, agotada y sin palabras.

Chloe disfruta de la imagen de una Beca que está luchando para abrir los ojos, muy despeinada y con las mejillas y el pecho sonrojados. Sonríe cuando por fin azul medianoche consigue reaparecer tras un revoloteo de párpados. Da un último lametón al sensible clítoris de Beca, viendo su respingo y escuchando un quejido que dice sin palabras que no, por dios, que le deje descansar y reponerse.

Trepa por el cuerpo de la morena, dejando besos aquí y allá antes de atrapar los labios de Beca en un beso lento y perezoso, pero satisfecho.

Intercambian unos pocos más, hasta que Beca empuja insistentemente a Chloe para que se tumbe en la cama. Inclinada sobre ella, la DJ recorre con su mirada el cuerpo semi desnudo de su mejor amiga y siente algo agitarse en su estómago y despertarse entre sus piernas.

¿Cómo no ser insaciable cuando se tiene a la jodida _Chloe Beale_ de compañera de aventuras?

Ella va mucho más directa que su mejor amiga, porque puede ver cuánto lo necesita reflejado en ese azul bebé que debería ser cristalino, y, sin embargo, ahora está turbio por el deseo.

Se da cuenta de que el sujetador de Chloe es de broche frontal cuando el metal destella bajo la luz de la habitación, ahorrándole la vergüenza de estar buscándolo en su espalda. Con solo una mano, lo desengancha con un suave _click_ y coge aire de forma disimulada antes de retirarlo hacia los lados.

La pelirroja le ayuda a quitárselo alzándose sobre los codos para dejar que resbale por sus brazos como si fuera una camisa y luego lanzarlo por ahí. Cuando se tumba otra vez en la cama, expuesta ante la ávida mirada de Beca, la DJ jura que por un sólido segundo su corazón deja de latir y sus pulmones de funcionar.

La piel morena de su mejor amiga reluce con un brillo dorado bajo la luz que se cuela del pasillo por la puerta abierta en par en par, y pequeñas pecas la adornan aquí y allí, esparcidas a lo largo de su cuerpo de una forma que tienta a recorrerlas una a una y pintar constelaciones sobre ellas.

Le parece increíble que alguien como Chloe Beale le haya escogido a ella.

Su pausa para admirar es interpretada como duda por parte de la pelirroja, quien acuna sus mejillas entre sus manos con tanta reverencia que Beca podría echarse a llorar ahí mismo, porque nunca nadie le había tratado con tanto respeto y cuidado.

\- No tienes por qué hacer nada de lo que no estés segura – le recuerda en un susurro contra sus labios.

\- Quiero hacerlo – tranquiliza Beca tras un dulce beso.

Deja el siguiente en la mejilla de Chloe. Y el siguiente en la línea de su mandíbula. Y el siguiente bajo su oreja, y en sus labios reverbera el gemido que Chloe ahoga.

\- Déjame escucharte – pide, dándole un suave mordisco a su oreja y siendo recompensada con un gemido que esta vez no es acallado de ninguna forma.

Satisfecha, vuelve a ese punto bajo la oreja que hace que todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja tiemble, y luego recorre la curva de su cuello con dientes, lengua y labios. Muerde la piel que se encuentra por su camino y suaviza con besos la zona hasta que está al cien por cien segura de que ha conseguido replicar y multiplicar los chupetones con los que Chloe adornó anoche su cuerpo.

Imita la marca que la pelirroja ha dejado sobre el interior de su pecho izquierdo, sobre su corazón, antes de capturar un erecto pezón en su boca y jugar a tentar y morder hasta que Chloe se está retorciendo bajo ella y sus manos ya no saben a dónde agarrarse en busca de algo de lo que tirar desesperadamente.

No está tan segura de sí misma como para usar su lengua, así que se decanta por sus dedos, ágiles y rápidos después de muchos años danzando por el teclado de su ordenador y la mesa de mezclas, arrancando notas y bases electrónicas a las canciones.

Esta vez los usa para componer una melodía a base de los gemidos y jadeos de Chloe. Deja que resbalen a lo largo del abdomen de la pelirroja, adorando cómo sus músculos saltan y se tensan bajo las puntas de sus dedos, y cómo la piel se eriza a su paso. Se enganchan en el elástico de las bragas de su mejor amiga y tira de ellas hacia abajo, dejado que sea la propia Chloe quien se deshaga de ellas de una patada antes de atrapar su nuca con su mano para darle un profundo beso.

Beca se pierde momentáneamente en la droga que son los labios de la pelirroja, pero rápidamente recuerda su misión cuando esta alza sus caderas desesperadamente en busca de un poco de alivio. Solo se permite una fracción de segundo de pausa antes de deslizar dos dedos a lo largo del húmedo sexo de Chloe.

Las manos de la pelirroja, que habían encontrado apoyo sobre sus hombros, resbalan y clavan sus uñas, haciendo que Beca sisee más de placer que de dolor. Con un gruñido gutural que no sabe de dónde sale, la DJ introduce uno de sus dedos en Chloe y establece un lento ritmo con el objetivo de torturarla un poco.

Cuando suma un segundo dedo, la pelirroja alza su pierna contra Beca y esta pierde el compás brevemente, estremeciéndose. Con sus labios contra el agitado pulso de Chloe, la morena aumenta la velocidad al mismo tiempo que coordina cada empujón con el vaivén de sus caderas contra el muslo de la pelirroja.

Las paredes de Chloe empiezan a apretar sus dedos y Beca dibuja círculos en su clítoris con el pulgar, haciendo que los movimientos de la pelirroja se vuelvan desesperados y descoordinados, más concentrados en encontrar ese alivio que continúa resbalando de entre sus dedos cada vez que cree estar cerca de lograrlo. No tarda en convertirse en un desastre tembloroso incapaz de decir otra cosa que palabras inconexas, y un par de empujones estratégicos son suficientes para llevarle hasta el orgasmo.

Beca le ayuda a bajar gradualmente de la ola de placer, solo pierde el ritmo cuando Chloe presiona su pierna contra ella y su cuerpo también se estremece con los espasmos del segundo orgasmo.

Se deja caer sobre la pelirroja, ambas jadeando y sudorosas, pero satisfechas en todos los sentidos.

\- Wow – musita Chloe tras unos minutos de calma y besos suaves –. Nada mal para una primera vez…

Beca sonríe, orgullosa, y rueda hasta dejarse caer contra el costado de la pelirroja, apartando mechones cobrizos que se le habían quedado pegados a la cara.

\- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, ¿no? – bajo su mano, Chloe gira la cabeza para mirarla con interrogantes en los ojos. La morena sonríe más ampliamente –. La práctica hace la perfección – y puntúa sus palabras con un guiño.

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente, Beca se despierta por las inmensas ganas de hacer pis.

Parpadea, desorientada por la luz que le da en la cara y que impide que reconozca dónde está hasta que se adapta a tanto brillo. Siente los ojos espesos por el sueño y agradece no ser totalmente consciente de su cuerpo en este momento porque está segura de que le duele _todo_.

A pesar del cansancio y sus músculos agarrotados, mereció la pena.

Anoche llegó un punto en el que perdió la cuenta de cuántos orgasmos tuvo, Chloe fue insaciable y apenas acababan de terminar cuando ya estaba preparándose para el siguiente. Y Beca tampoco fue precisamente inocente, aprovechando la oportunidad para aprender todo aquello que la pelirroja estuviera dispuesta a enseñarle.

Con mucho cuidado, desenreda sus piernas de las de Chloe y retira los brazos que sujetan su cintura. Se escurre de debajo de la sábana y por el borde de la cama hasta que sus rodillas golpean silenciosamente en suelo y puede ponerse en pie. Gira sobre sus talones mientras busca su ropa, todavía torpe y somnolienta.

Bostezando, se agacha para recuperar sus bragas y los pantalones cortos de pijama de Chloe. Luego, le roba una camiseta cualquiera del armario y va hasta el baño frotándose los ojos. Después de aliviar su vejiga, se lava la cara para quitarse las manchas de mapache que se le habían formado al correrse su maquillaje y se peina el nido de pájaros que tiene por pelo como puede con los dedos, tratando de quitarle ese aspecto de recién follada.

Manchas moradas en su cuello y clavículas, que el escote de la camiseta deja a la vista, llaman su atención. Se pasa los dedos sobre ellas y se muerde el labio inferior para contener una sonrisita.

Oh, sí. Mereció _muchísimo_ la pena.

Con otro bostezo, sale del baño y apaga la luz tras ella. Las habitaciones de las demás Bellas siguen vacías, pero puede ver las camas deshechas y escuchar voces amortiguadas en el piso de abajo. Para frente a la habitación de Chloe y le entrecierra la puerta para que aproveche a recuperar las horas de sueño que no tuvieron anoche.

Nada más entrar en la cocina, Beca se encuentra con todas las chicas sentadas alrededor de la isla y por la mesa, sus platos del desayuno frente a ellas. Stacie y CR parecen ser las encargadas de cocinar, porque son las únicas de pie: Stacie tiene una espátula en las manos que está usando como micrófono, mientras que CR baila y canta con voz rasposa al mismo tiempo que aprovisiona a Stacie con todo lo que necesita para hacer huevos revueltos.

\- Buenos días, fiera – saluda Amy la Gorda cuando la ve parada en el umbral de la puerta.

Una sonrisa traviesa curva los labios de la australiana, quien sube y baja las cejas de forma sugerente para hacerle saber que todas son conscientes de qué exactamente estuvo haciendo anoche con Chloe. Una oleada de ovaciones sale de todas las Bellas, junto algunos silbidos y un roce fantasmagórico de Lilly en su espalda que le da escalofríos y hace que busque la protección de una pared.

Beca ignora a sus amigas y se dirige directamente a la máquina de café. Pone un filtro nuevo y rellena el depósito de agua mientras las Bellas siguen burlándose de ella.

\- Alguien no durmió mucho anoche – comenta Cynthia Rose.

\- _Nadie_ durmió anoche – corrige Stacie, pero su sonrisa es demasiado orgullosa como para aparentar estar molesta.

\- ¡Oh, sí! – jadea Amy, su voz más aguda de lo normal y sus manos en sus mejillas en pose dramática –. ¡Chloe, sí! ¡Sigue así, Chloe! ¡Oh, Chloeeee!

\- Yo no hice eso – niega la DJ con los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Oh, Chloe, eres taaan buena con tu lengua! ¡Oh, Dios! – sigue imitando Amy.

Beca lucha para no sonrojarse porque, _puede,_ y solo puede, que eso _sí_ que lo hubiera dicho. Pero tampoco era su culpa, joder. Chloe sabía hacer cosas con su lengua que deberían considerarse ilegales.

Mantiene su cara de indiferencia y apaga la cafetera cuando esta pita para anunciar que ya ha terminado. Coge una taza del armario, una cucharilla y el azúcar; y tira del asa para sacar el recipiente de la base.

\- Tranquila, Amy – dice de repente Chloe, la diversión palpable en su voz mientras entra en la cocina –. Cuando quieras te hago una demostración.

Beca alza la mirada justo a tiempo para pillar el guiño lento y sensual que la pelirroja le regala a la australiana, y luego se fija en lo que su mejor amiga lleva puesto: su camisa de franela, las bragas y _nada más_. Sus largas piernas están al aire y parecen aún más kilométricas que lo que parecieron anoche cuando se enroscaron en su cintura para coordinar el vaivén de sus caderas.

Su mano tiembla violentamente y derrama el café por fuera de la taza.

\- ¡Mierda! – sisea.

Deja el recipiente sobre una zona seca de la encimera y coge la bayeta que Aubrey le tira, haciendo caso omiso a las risas y burlas de las Bellas porque “Chloe, no puedes ir así vestida, a la pobre Beca le va a dar un síncope.”

La morena se centra en secar todo el café que ha tirado y luego se llena la taza hasta el borde, volcando tres generosas cucharadas de azúcar para endulzar la amargura del café. Cierra los ojos cuando bebé un sorbo, y probablemente sean imaginaciones suyas, pero juraría que puede sentir la cafeína recorrer sus venas y despertarla.

Cuando los vuelve a abrir, Chloe se ha teletransportado a su lado y está sirviéndose un café. Hace el esfuerzo consciente de no dejar que sus ojos vaguen por la angélica imagen de la pelirroja vestida en su camisa, no puede permitirse ese placer estando rodeadas de ávidas Bellas ansiosas por saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de su primera noche juntas.

\- Normalmente os preguntaríamos qué tal fue – comenta Stacie en ese momento, casi como si hubiera escuchado lo que Beca estaba pensando –, pero teniendo en cuenta que nos enteramos _de_ _todo_ , creo que no hace falta.

\- Además, vuestro brillo de recién folladas ya dice todo que necesitamos saber – señala Amy la Gorda, haciendo un círculo en el aire con el índice.

\- Y los chupetones – añade Jessica, su sonrisa oculta detrás de su taza.

\- Y el pelo a lo loco – Flo agita sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

\- Wow, increíble – responde Beca con sarcasmo –. Será la primera vez que no os inmiscuyáis en mi vida sexual.

Las Bellas se encogen de hombros y vuelven a lo que estaban haciendo antes de la entrada triunfal de sus capitanas. Beca escoge ese momento para mirar por fin a Chloe y esboza una tímida sonrisa cuando se da cuenta de que la pelirroja ya la está mirando fijamente por encima del borde de su taza de café.

Stacie empieza a tararear una canción mientras remueve los huevos en la sartén. CR reconoce la canción y, con una sonrisa traviesa, le proporciona la base para que la joven pueda ponerse a cantar.

\- _And as soon as I go deep getting it in then again there's a…_ \- Stacie hace una pausa antes de golpear con sus nudillos sobre la encimera –, _knock knock, knocking on the wall._ _Girl your legs keep shakin' I swear we breakin' our new headboard, headboard_ …

\- _And the love we made it feels so good girl_ – acompaña Amy la Gorda.

Pronto, Emily y Flo se unen a ese coro improvisado y cantan el siguiente verso junto a las otras dos Bellas, con Cynthia Rose y Lilly marcándoles el ritmo. Para el estribillo, todas las Bellas ya están cantando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, bailando en sus sitios y mirando a sus capitanas por si no se habían dado cuenta de que la canción estaba dedicada a ellas:

\- _I bet the neighbors know my name, the way you screamin' scratchin' yellin'. I bet the neighbors know my name, they be stressin' while we sexin'._

Chloe se está riendo descaradamente, observando el show de sus amigas bailando las unas con las otras y poniendo caras de placer; Beca, por el contrario, tiene ganas de esconderse bajo una roca y no salir de allí nunca más. Deja caer su frente contra el hombro de la pelirroja y niega con la cabeza.

\- No puedo esperar a que vivamos juntas sin este circo de los horrores todas las mañanas – murmura solo lo suficientemente algo para que su mejor amiga lo escuche.

Chloe gira sobre sus talones a la velocidad del rayo, azul bebé brillante por la emoción.

\- ¿Significa eso…? – empieza a preguntar.

Beca se estira y sonríe, respondiendo simplemente con un pequeño asentimiento, algo simple, pero suficiente para arrancar un grito excitado a la pelirroja, quien se lanza a sus brazos y atrapa su cuerpo en un abrazo que le hace preocuparse por la integridad de sus costillas.

\- Yo tampoco puedo esperar – susurra Chloe antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso lleno de ilusión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PORRRRR FIIINNNNN, ¿verdad? Llegan a tardar más y se mueren por demasiada tensión sexual no resuelta - y de rebote yo también . Ah, y la canción que les cantan las Bellas es "Neighbors know my name", de Trey Songz.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado y sea suficiente para compensar por la espera. Ya sabéis dónde encontrarme si queréis dejarme saber qué os ha parecido ;)


	18. Operación Togas y Birretes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que sepáis que he tenido que pelearme muuuucho con el WiFi de la universidad y estoy pasando completamente de atender en clase por subir esto, pero creo que os lo merecéis después de ser tan pacientes. Para qué esperar al sábado, ¿verdad?  
> Tenía algo diferente planeado para este capítulo, solo que cuando me quise dar cuenta ya llevaba 11 páginas y solo una tercera parte contada, así que decidí dividirlo en dos y la segunda parte llegará en cuanto pueda terminarla.  
> Mil gracias a Geo por ayudarme con mis rayadas sobre vestidos, dejar que le robe una frase para Aubrey y soportarme en general :')  
> ¡Disfrutad!

_We’re runnin’, climbin’_

_To get to the place, to be all that we can be_

_Now’s the time so we’re breaking free_

_You know the world can see us_

_\- High School Musical, Breaking Free._

* * *

 

\- Baja un poco más.

\- ¿Así?

\- No, un poquito más.

\- ¿Segura? ¿Tanto?

\- ¿Quién es la experta aquí?

\- Tú.

\- Pues confía en mí. Baja la cabeza un poco más.

\- Vaaaale… ¿Así?

\- Ahí, ¡perfecto!

Beca deja escapar un quedo quejido cuando siente expertos dedos enredarse en sus mechones castaños, dando un pequeño tirón por el que recibe una disculpa segundos más tarde en forma de murmullo lleno de concentración.

Con delicadeza, manos recorren su pelo, deshaciendo los nudos que se encuentran a su paso y dividiéndolo en secciones para que sea más fácil de manejar. La DJ cierra los ojos y se deja hacer, tratando de mantener siempre la cabeza en la misma posición para facilitarle las cosas a Cynthia Rose, ya que le está haciendo el enorme favor de hacerle un recogido. Le había pedido algo sencillo, algo que la propia Beca podría hacerse sola – no sería la primera vez –, pero es mucho más cómodo tener a alguien que lo haga por ti. Se ahorraba el dolor de brazos por tenerlos estirados en posturas raras para alcanzarse la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Veinte minutos, medio bote de laca y un paquete entero de horquillas más tarde, CR anuncia que ya ha terminado y permite que Beca alce la cabeza para examinarse en el espejo del baño.

Masajeándose el dolorido cuello, la capitana de las Bellas gira la cabeza hacia la derecha e izquierda, admirando la trenza que recorre su nuca y sujeta todo su pelo a excepción de dos mechones que caen a ambos lados de su cara en pequeñas ondas.

\- Tía, ¡es genial! – exclama.

CR sonríe, orgullosa de su propio trabajo, y deja el espejo de mano que estaba sujetando tras Beca para que esta pudiera ver el peinado en su totalidad.

\- ¿Nunca te has planteado meterte a peluquera? – inquiere la DJ, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su reflejo en el espejo.

\- Uf, gracias, pero no – ríe Cynthia Rose –. Esto es solo un hobbie, me moriría de aburrimiento como tuviera que hacer eso el resto de mi vida.

Beca abre la boca para responder, pero un golpeteo urgente en la puerta del baño le interrumpe. Ambas chicas se giran justo cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y deja ver a Ashley al otro lado, manos en las caderas y expresión de ligero fastidio.

\- Si ya habéis terminado, ¿podéis desalojar el baño? – pide en un tono de voz que más bien suena a exigencia –. Todas estamos esperando para pasar.

\- Woah, relaja la raja, Ash – tranquiliza CR, haciendo un gesto apaciguador con las manos –. Hay tiempo de sobra.

La DJ se levanta de la tapa del váter de un brinco y ayuda a Cynthia Rose a recoger todos sus utensilios, ambas salen del baño lo más rápido que pueden con sonrisas de disculpa ante una muy impaciente Ashley que golpetea el pie en el suelo mientras espera y les cierra la puerta en la cara en cuanto entra.

Bella y capitana comparten una mirada de alarma, inseguras de querer adentrarse más en la casa si eso supone encontrarse con el resto de las chicas con el mismo mal humor. Jessica casi tropieza con ellas al salir prácticamente corriendo de la habitación que comparte con Ashley, sus manos llenas con sus cosas de maquillaje y pegadas al pecho para que no se le caigan. Frena en seco, y un solo vistazo a los ojos abiertos en par en par de sus compañeras de equipo y sus expresiones de cautela, como si estuvieran aproximándose a un animal salvaje que puede atacar en cualquier momento, le bastan para saber que han tropezado con la furia de su mejor amiga.

\- No se lo tengáis en cuenta – se disculpa en nombre de Ashley con una sonrisa que es más una mueca que otra cosa –. Se le ha roto la cremallera del vestido que tenía planeado llevar y ha entrado en pánico.

\- Ow, menuda putada – musita CR, a lo que Jessica asiente con expresión de pena.

\- ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar? – se ofrece Beca –. No tengo ni puta idea de coser, pero seguro que no es nada que un par de imperdibles colocados estratégicamente no puedan arreglar.

Cuando Cynthia Rose se une a la oferta, a la rubia se le ilumina la cara y repite su asentimiento, solo que esta vez de forma mucho más enérgica y entusiasta.

\- Dios, no sabéis cuánto os lo agradezco – exclama, el alivio claro en su voz y sus hombros, que pierden casi diez centímetros de la altura que habían alcanzado por la tensión –. Beca, el vestido está en la habitación de Stacie. Es el blanco con flores. Cynthia Rose, ¿podías peinar a Ashley mientras yo la maquillo?

Cada Bella asiente y se marcha en sus respectivas direcciones. Beca cruza el descansillo y alza la mano para llamar a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Stacie cuando esta se abre de golpe y aparece la chica en su lugar. Ambas dan un brinco, tomadas por sorpresa por la presencia de la otra.

La morena alza la mirada porque, si Stacie es alta, ahora que va subida a unas cuñas de al menos diez centímetros, es aún más alta. En su búsqueda de los ojos de la Bella, recorre su cuerpo entero y tiene ocasión de apreciar el vestido de palabra de honor que parece pequeño para ella: termina a mitad de su muslo, abraza sus curvas de forma que no deja nada a la imaginación, especialmente su prominente escote, que luce, orgullosa.

\- Oh, hola, Becs. ¿Qué te trae por mi humilde morada? – Stacie descansa su cuerpo contra el borde de la puerta y ladea la cabeza con curiosidad.

\- Vengo a ver si puedo ayudar con el vestido de Ashley.

Stacie se hace a un lado para revelar a Aubrey sentada en la cama con una caja de costura de la que Beca no conocía su existencia hasta ahora, aguja e hilo entrando y saliendo de la tela mientras vuelve a unir la cremallera a la tela del vestido.

\- Tengo todo bajo control – informa la exBella, tan concentrada en lo que está haciendo que ni alza la mirada.

\- Guay – y, en verdad, se alegra de que Aubrey se esté haciendo cargo de eso porque Beca no ha cogido una aguja de coser en su vida –. ¿Algo con lo que pueda ayudaros?

\- Nah – desestima Stacie con una sacudida de mano –. Puedes ir a arreglarte.

\- Ya lo estoy – responde Beca, confundida.

\- ¿Vas a ir así? – una ceja arqueada y ojos verdes le recorren de arriba abajo, claramente en desacuerdo con su decisión.

La morena mira la camiseta de franela que lleva puesta y los pantalones cortos de su pijama.

\- Por supuesto, Stace. Voy a desperdiciar la _horrible_ tarde de compras a la que me arrastraste – responde, sarcástica, poniendo los ojos en blanco –. Antes de salir me vestiré, no quería arriesgarme a manchar el vestido con maquillaje o algo así.

\- Ah bueno – más calmada, la futura científica sonríe –. ¿Chloe sigue sin saber cómo es el vestido? – intenta averiguar con un movimiento de cejas sugerente.

Beca no tiene ni que abrir la boca para responder, ya que ambas pueden escuchar a la propia pelirroja gritar desde su habitación justo al lado:

\- ¡Sí, y no quiero saberlo!

\- Ahí tienes tu respuesta – hace un gesto con la mano hacia la habitación de su novia y a continuación alza la voz para asegurarse de que se la escucha –, ¡aunque no entiendo por qué no puedo decirlo! ¡No es como si nos estuviéramos casando!

\- ¡Me gusta que me sorprendas! – llega desde el cuarto de al lado.

La DJ vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco y sacude la cabeza, pero tiene que luchar contra la sonrisa que quiere abrirse paso por sus labios.

\- ¡Y lo va a hacer! – grita Stacie de vuelta, puntuando sus palabras con una sonrisa y un guiño travieso que solo ve su capitana.

Cuando Chloe empieza a cantar “lalalala”, Beca no necesita ni verla para saber que está tapándose los oídos y mirando a todos lados tratando de hacerse la despistada. Se despide de Stacie para no entretenerla más y dejar que termine de vestirse, además de que Chloe reclama sus servicios como maquilladora; y sube las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Se encuentra a Amy tirada en la cama tranquilamente, jugando con su móvil mientras sus pies se mueven al ritmo de la canción que sale por sus cascos. La australiana se quita uno cuando ve aparecer a su capitana por las escaleras, y la música enlatada llena el aire.

\- ¿Les queda mucho? – pregunta, aburrida.

\- Una hora como mínimo – contesta Beca, dejándose caer en la silla frente a su mesa. Abre su ordenador y, ya que espera a que se encienda, se empuja con los pies para girar y encarar la cama de su amiga –. ¿No vas a arreglarte?

\- ¿Para qué mejorar lo que ya es perfecto? – replica Amy.

La morena ríe, y no tiene más remedio que darle la razón.

\- Además – continua la australiana –, no es como si me tuviera que preocupar por vestirme. Después de mucho meditar al respecto, he decidido que voy a seguir la tradición y voy a ir en plan comando…

\- _Oh dios mío_ – casi atragantándose con su propia saliva al escuchar a su amiga, Beca gruñe, frustrada –. ¿¡No has aprendido la lección ya?! ¿No te bastó con humillarnos delante de todo Estados Unidos? ¿Delante del puto _Barak Obama_?

\- No te pongas toda Taz conmigo, de las dos _yo_ soy la verdadera australiana – le tranquiliza –. Si me hubieras dejado acabar, verías que voy a hacer un pequeño cambio a todo ese rollo de ir en modo comando: en vez de ir completamente desnuda bajo la ropa, voy a pasar de la ropa e ir directamente en ropa interior.

Beca se queda callada durante un minuto mientras intenta procesar lo que Amy acaba de decir. Al final, no sabe si esa nueva interpretación es mejor o peor que la original, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el grueso historial que tenía la australiana en lo relacionado a meter la pata en momentos importantes.

\- Amy, como nos metas en otro lío, te juro que te mato – amenaza muy seriamente.

Pero la australiana se limita a bufar una risa.

\- Primero tendrías que crecer un poco, renacuaja – se burla, indiferente.

\- Tú ríete, pero ya verás...

Riéndose con más ganas todavía, Amy se levanta de la cama y desaparece escaleras abajo sin hacer caso a la indignación de su capitana, musitando algo sobre que debería haberse dedicado a la comedia.

Beca se vuelve hacia su ordenador, que por fin ha arrancado el programa de edición de música. Abre el último mix en el que ha estado trabajando, se empuja en la silla hasta la estantería, donde coge diez discos en blanco, asegurándose dos veces de que tiene el número correcto antes de rodar otra vez hasta su mesa. Se coloca los cascos sobre los oídos, haciendo que todo a su alrededor pase a un segundo plano y solo pueda escuchar el zumbido constante de su respiración, y antes de darse cuenta está completamente sumergida en la música.

Mete disco tras disco en su portátil, intercambiando uno lleno por uno grabado al ritmo de la base electrónica que resuena por sus cascos. Luego, con un permanente y mucho cuidado para no pasar la mano por encima de la tinta fresca – algo que _odia_ con todas sus fuerzas de ser zurda –, escribe sobre los discos los nombres correspondientes y los mete cada uno en su funda.

Una vez tiene una pequeña montaña en una esquina de su mesa, mira el reloj y decide que ya es el momento de vestirse. Desconecta los cascos para dejar que el mashup que hizo de _I don’t wanna know_ y _My way_ suene libremente por su habitación, así escucha mejor los posibles fallos que pueda tener y hace anotaciones mentales para corregirlos más tarde cuando tenga tiempo. Sacude la cabeza con la música de camino a su vestidor, donde ha dejado el vestido que compró por recomendación – más bien, insistencia y coacción – de Stacie.

Coge las perchas y deja su vestido extendido sobre la cama, todavía no muy convencida. No se ve a sí misma con _eso_ puesto, sin embargo, solo de pensar la cara que va a poner Chloe cuando la vea… Un cosquilleo de anticipación y pura excitación sexual recorre su cuerpo y le hace estremecer.

Deja que la camisa de cuadros resbale por sus brazos hasta que cae hecha un guiñapo al suelo, junto a los pantalones de pijama.  Empuja la pila de ropa hacia un lado con su pie desnudo, quitándola del camino para no tropezar con ella cuando tenga que hacer equilibrios para meterse en el vestido.

La apretada tela se pega a su cuerpo mientras tira de ella hacia arriba, y mete los brazos cuidadosamente por las delicadas tiras que actúan como mangas, manteniendo la prenda en su sitio. Se para frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que cuelga en el interior de la puerta de su vestidor, y tira de la negra tela para que baje un poco, sintiéndose demasiado expuesta. Gira sobre sus talones para inspeccionar el impresionante escote que tiene en la espalda y que se alarga hasta la altura de su ombligo, donde empieza la parte de la falda.

Pasa las manos por encima del vestido, y las deja en sus caderas, mirando atentamente su reflejo hasta que deja escapar un suspiro de resignación y entra de nuevo en el vestidor en busca de su cazadora de cuero roja y unos tacones a juego.

* * *

 

Chloe está segura de que es la última.

Juraría que ha contado al menos siete personas bajando las escaleras hacia el salón, una de ellas fue Beca porque le avisó a gritos que ni se le ocurriera salir al pasillo a no ser que quisiera arruinarse la sorpresa. La pelirroja se había incluso tapado los ojos, de espaldas a la puerta abierta de par en par de su habitación, y había esperado hasta que dejó de escuchar el retumbar de los tacones de la DJ sobre los escalones de madera.

Probablemente estén esperando por ella, pero no se ve preparada para bajar ya.

Así que ahí está, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla con tanta fuerza que le sabe la boca a sangre y sabe que se va a terminar haciendo una herida de la que se quejará cada dos segundos, pero no puede parar. Igual que tampoco puede parar de resoplar e inspeccionar su reflejo en el espejo cada dos segundos.

Le encanta el conjunto que escogió con ayuda de Aubrey. Se enamoró de él nada más verlo desde el otro lado de la tienda y se negó a ver nada más a pesar de la insistencia de su mejor amiga de no cerrarse puertas tan pronto y de que siempre podrían volver a por ello si no encontraba nada mejor.

Le encanta, y sabe que le queda genial. Lo sabe. Lo vio reflejado en la boca ligeramente entreabierta de su mejor amiga nada más vérselo puesto en el probador, en cómo esbozó una sonrisa poco característica en ella y le dijo que los dibujos en azul celeste hacían que resaltaran sus ojos. También recuerda el comentario sugerente de Stacie cuando esta se escabulló de su escapada con Beca para hacerles una rápida visita, diciendo que a la pequeña DJ le iba a faltar tiempo para querer arrancárselo _. Con los dientes_.

Sin embargo, ahora no se siente ni una mínima parte de lo sexy que se sintió al verse con él puesto en el probador de la tienda.

Son los nervios, argumenta consigo misma, girando sobre sus tacones blancos para mirarse de perfil. Estira la espalda, alza un poco la barbilla y recoloca su trenza sobre su hombro para no deshacérsela. Tuerce la boca en ese gesto que es tan suyo que a veces se encuentra a sí misma haciéndolo sin darse cuenta, pasando sus manos sobre la falda y tirando de ella un poco hacia abajo, solo para corregir y volver a colocarla por encima de su ombligo. De esa forma, solo queda una pequeña franja de piel a descubierto entre la parte de abajo y el crop top que termina de completar el conjunto.

Con un suspiro que tiembla al salir de su boca, convierte sus manos en puños para que no delaten lo terriblemente nerviosa que está y coge su bolso blanco de encima de la cama. Comprueba que lleve lo esencial dentro y quita su móvil del cargador, viendo que tiene tres mensajes sin leer de parte de su madre.

Justo cuando va a responder, el iPhone empieza a vibrar en su mano con una llamada entrante.

\- Hola, mami – saluda, la excitación y el nerviosismo permeando a su voz.

\- Hola, cielo – responde su madre, y Chloe no necesita verla para saber que hay una sonrisa en sus labios –. No contestabas a mis mensajes así que pensé que sería mucho más sencillo llamarte, ¿te pillo en buen momento?

\- Sí, precisamente estaba a punto de responderte, como me estaba vistiendo no los había visto – se disculpa, torciendo la boca.

\- Lo imaginé… Bueno, solo era confirmar la hora y el sitio.

\- A las doce, en el salón de actos de la facultad de Humanidades. Es el edificio de las columnas – aclara Chloe por quincuagésima vez, aunque no deja que su tono lo demuestre –. No creo que vaya a ser capaz de verte antes de que empiece la ceremonia, pero en caso de que no lo encuentres, tú solo sigue a la masa de padres.

Su madre ríe, una risa musical que arranca una sonrisa a Chloe y hace que inmediatamente se sienta más tranquila.

\- Vale, cariño. Nos vemos en una hora pues.

\- Vale, ¡hasta luego! – se despide con un beso.

\- Adiós, ¡y no estés nerviosa! – grita su madre antes de colgar.

La pelirroja sonríe y pone los ojos en blanco cariñosamente, para nada sorprendida de que su madre hubiera sabido ver a través de su acto despreocupado sin problema alguno. Está a punto de entrar salón cuando empieza a hacer caso a las voces amortiguadas que podía escuchar desde su habitación.

\- …morir cuando te vea.

\- Tía, no sabía que los tenías tan puestos – silba Cynthia Rose, la admiración clara en su voz.

\- ¿Queréis callaros de una vez? – pide Beca.

Pero su tono de molestia, que cuatro años atrás habría hecho callar hasta a la mismísima reina de Inglaterra, ahora no logra nada, las Bellas ignoran a su capitana y siguen parloteando animadamente, lanzándose piropos entre ellas.

No le da tiempo para prepararse mentalmente, apenas registrando las palabras que ha escuchado cuando dobla la esquina y entra en el salón. Lo primero con lo que tropiezan sus ojos es con una pálida espalda al descubierto, con solo dos hilos negros que dejan completamente a la vista el intricado tatuaje de flores trepando por un hombro.

Se le desencaja la mandíbula y todo el aire escapa de sus pulmones como si alguien le acabase de dar un puñetazo. El móvil resbala de entre sus dedos repentinamente faltos de fuerza y cae al suelo con un golpe que suena cien veces más fuerte de lo que en verdad ha sido, y que alerta de su presencia al resto de las Bellas.

Las chicas se giran con un sobresalto y miran a su capitana con diversas caras de absoluta diversión, pero la única a la que Chloe es capaz de prestar atención es a Beca.

La DJ está en todo el centro, y parece repentinamente cohibida bajo la intensa mirada de su novia. Esboza un intento de sonrisa, que tiembla y termina siendo más una mueca que otra cosa, y se agarra el codo izquierdo con la mano opuesta, presionando el brazo contra su cuerpo para sentirse menos expuesta.

\- ¿Sorpresa? – intenta bromear para disipar un poco la tensión.

Chloe recupera el control de su cuerpo lo suficiente para cerrar la boca con un choque de dientes que resuena por todo el salón, y necesita otros tres segundos para ser capaz de moverse y agacharse para recoger su móvil del suelo.

\- Esto ha sido incluso mejor de lo que me imaginé – musita Stacie, claramente divertida.

\- Creo que nunca había visto a Chloe callada por tanto tiempo – observa Amy la Gorda.

El comentario se gana una mirada furibunda por parte de Chloe, pero también de _Beca_.

\- Jesús, Becs… – musita la pelirroja finalmente. Aunque no dice nada más, la forma en que sus palabras pierden volumen hasta morir en su boca, y cómo ojos azul bebé recorren de arriba abajo a su mejor amiga, hablan por sí solos.

Antes de que ambas capitanas puedan decir o hacer algo más, Aubrey entra en el salón tecleando rápidamente en su móvil. Ni siquiera levanta la mirada de la pantalla y ya parece saber exactamente lo que está pasando.

\- Beca, Chloe, por favor, dejad de desnudaros con la mirada – ordena. Le da a enviar a su mensaje y entonces sí que comprueba que tenía razón, pero no se regodea en ello –: Venga, chicas, hay que ponerse en marcha ya si no queremos llegar tarde. El bus estará aquí en cinco minutos.

Se acerca al sillón, donde hay una pila cuidadosamente organizada de perchas asomando por el agujero de un protector de trajes. Baja la cremallera y abre la bolsa negra con la precisión de un forense a punto de realizar una autopsia, solo que, en vez del cuerpo de un muerto, en el interior hay nueve togas verdes.

\- Flo – llama, sacando la toga correspondiente y dejando que cuelgue de su índice por la percha hasta que la aludida se materializa frente a ella y se la quita de las manos –. Beca – llama a la siguiente.

La morena da un pequeño brinco, todavía perdida en su admiración de su increíble novia, y esboza una tirante sonrisa de disculpa, apresurándose a responder a la llamada lo más pronto posible para evitar la ira de Aubrey siendo dirigida a ella una vez más.

Coge su percha, pero cuando intenta quitársela a la rubia de la mano, se da cuenta de que no puede.

\- Bree, puedes soltar ya – le informa innecesariamente.

\- ¿En serio, Beca? – replica Aubrey, indignación llameando en sus ojos verdes –. ¿No te puedes quitar esas monstruosidades ni siquiera para tu graduación? – reprocha.

Beca tiene un instante de confusión, sin saber a qué se refiere la exBella, pero entonces tiene un déjà-vu de la misma exBella diciéndole que tiene que deshacerse de sus piercings para actuar. Se lleva la mano a los causantes del conflicto y se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente, arrancando la percha de las manos de Aubrey de un tirón.

\- Chloe – llama esta inmediatamente, la siguiente toga ya preparada para ser cogida por su dueña.

\- A mí me gustan sus monstruosidades – La pelirroja parece flotar hasta su mejor amiga y le lanza un guiño a Beca mientras se hace con su toga –, son muy sexys.

Beca se sonroja hasta la punta de las orejas al mismo tiempo que se las apaña para lanzarle una mirada de desafío a Aubrey, quien se limita a bufar y seguir con su trabajo de repartidora. Las chicas se visten de forma rápida y eficaz, solo tienen que esperar un poco más porque Amy la Gorda tiene que ir al baño porque no quiere arruinar la sorpresa sobre qué tipo de ropa interior va a llevar a modo de ropa bajo la toga.

Guiadas por Aubrey y Emily, quien revolotea por el salón con una cámara haciendo fotos a diestro y siniestro y tan emocionada que cualquiera diría que es _ella_ la que se gradúa, desfilan una tras otra por la puerta principal, donde está Aubrey apostada para darles sus birretes, y se apelotonan en el porche delantero para la foto en grupo obligatoria.

Mientras esperan a que llegue el bus que tiene que llevarlas al campus, la DJ resopla para quitarse el fleco del birrete de la cara y refunfuña, tirando del cuello de su toga y separándoselo como si le estuviera ahogando.

\- Odio estas mierdas – se queja Beca.

Chloe, ya vestida con la suya, se acerca y desliza sus manos por la suave tela verde que recubre los hombros de la morena.

\- Míralo de esta forma – propone en voz baja de forma que solo ella pueda escucharle –: Piensa que esto – pellizca la sedosa prenda entre sus dedos –, es lo único que ahora mismo está impidiendo que te empuje contra una pared y te folle hasta que no seas capaz de seguir de pie.

Escucha la respiración de Beca atascarse, cómo tose para disimularlo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos azul medianoche abiertos de par en par llenos de sorpresa y una piza de horror, cada vez más oscurecidos por nubes de deseo.

Le regala una sonrisa cegadora y tan inocente que hace que Beca piense que se ha imaginado ese comentario, porque es imposible que alguien capaz de parecer tan angelical, haya soltado por su boca algo tan… _sucio._

* * *

 

Resulta que el remedio para los nervios de Chloe es Beca.

O más bien, el _vestido_ de Beca.

Porque desde que lo vio, es incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. Tiene la imagen grabada a fuego en sus párpados y cada vez que parpadea es como darle play una y otra vez al instante en que Beca se giró para mirarle, su menudo cuerpo embutido en un vestido negro que se adaptaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y con un escote en la espalda que hace que los dedos de Chloe hormigueen por las ganas de poder acariciar cada centímetro de piel expuesto.

Incluso ahora, una hora más tarde y a apenas cinco minutos de que empiece la ceremonia, sigue dando gracias a la toga que oculta ese vestido del pecado, al mismo tiempo que su mente sigue conjurando la imagen de Beca en el salón y cómo sería si de verdad cumpliera su fantasía de empujarla contra una pared y hacer que tuviera orgasmos hasta que no se acordase ni de su propio nombre.

Sale de sus indecentes pensamientos cuando un codo se clava en sus costillas y da un brinco, volviendo a la realidad con un parpadeo para ver que Aubrey la está mirando, expectante.

\- ¿Decías algo? – pregunta con expresión inocente, como si no hubiera estado haciendo cosas impuras en su mente.

\- Ni siquiera voy a preguntar en qué estabas pensando porque conociendo el poco filtro que tienes a veces, probablemente hasta me lo cuentes – replica Aubrey, y a pesar de lo seco de su tono, sus ojos verdes resplandecen con diversión contenida.

\- Lo que Aubrey quiere decir – interrumpe Beca tras aclararse la garganta –, es que tu madre te está haciendo señales.

Chloe se espabila con eso y estira su cuello lo máximo que puede en busca de su madre en la masa de padres que están en las gradas, a los laterales del escenario, donde todos los visitantes son obligados a permanecer para hacer del caos algo un poco menos caótico. Al final distingue la mata de pelo tan inconfundible que ella heredó, aunque la de su madre ahora es más canosa que pelirroja, y esboza una enorme sonrisa, agitando la mano por encima de su cabeza para devolverle el saludo.

\- Bueno, chicas – anuncia Aubrey una vez Chloe transmite el mensaje de que su madre les está guardando a ella y Emily un sitio a su lado –, será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Poned vuestras mejores sonrisas, estaremos sacando fotos, ¿verdad, Em?

La Heredera, víctima de la emoción, se limita a soltar un gritito y asentir vigorosamente, todo su cuerpo vibrando de excitación. Ni siquiera Aubrey puede resistirse a la adorabilidad de Emily y, con una sonrisa y unos ojos en blanco, entrelaza su brazo con el de la joven Bella y tira de ella para despegarla de sus amigas.

Apenas acaban de mezclarse con la masa de estudiantes vestidos de verde cuando aparece uno de los organizadores y les pide que vayan cogiendo sitio. Agarradas las unas a las otras, las Bellas empiezan a abrirse paso hacia las filas de butacas que están justo frente al escenario, entrando en la primera fila en la que hay suficientes sitios vacíos para sentarse todas juntas. Unas tras otras, ocupan sitio tras sitio hasta que Beca coge la butaca que da al pasillo y completa la fila como si fuera una partida de cuatro en raya.

Chloe, sentada entre Beca y Jessica, siente cómo los nervios vuelven a apoderarse de ella. Los puede notar trepando por las paredes de su estómago, sus uñas son como pequeños mordiscos que hace que se tense a la espera del siguiente. Para distraerse, se gira hacia Beca, quien está mandándole el quinto mensaje consecutivo a su padre sin aparente respuesta.

Agarra su mano y entrelaza sus dedos, dándole un apretón que llama su atención.

\- Lo siento – se disculpa Beca con una sonrisa tensa –, no ha leído los mensajes todavía y no le he visto entre la gente…

\- Seguro que está aquí, no se lo perdería por nada del mundo – intenta tranquilizarle –. ¿Su única hija graduándose en la universidad que a la que juró no ir? Debe estar rebosante de felicidad – bromea para aliviar el ambiente y, así, calmar también sus propios nervios.

La siguiente sonrisa de Beca es más honesta, más _ella_ y menos Beca de cuatro años viendo cómo, por décima vez consecutiva, su padre no aparecía en su función de teatro.

\- ¿Nerviosa? – pregunta entonces, aunque su tono de voz y el brillo divertido en sus ojos azul medianoche delatan que no necesita que Chloe responda para saber la respuesta correcta.

\- Nah – desestima la pelirroja –. ¿Aterrorizada?, eso es más acertado; pero nerviosa no – ríe, temblorosa.

\- No tienes nada de lo que estar aterrorizada – le asegura Beca.

Pero antes de que pueda continuar, las luces disminuyen su intensidad hasta que la sala de actos queda totalmente sumida en la semioscuridad y el himno de Barden empieza a sonar desde los altavoces repartidos a lo largo del auditorio. El rector de la universidad entra en el iluminado escenario, donde le esperan sentados los profesores y dos enormes cestas con diplomas. Coge el micrófono que está sobre el podio en todo el centro y da el pistoletazo de salida para la ceremonia.

\- Buenos días, padres, madres, alumnos. ¡Bienvenidos a la graduación de la promoción del 2015! – anuncia con una amable sonrisa que casi consigue que Chloe se olvide de lo capullo que fue con las Bellas después del pequeño incidente de Amy en el Kennedy Center.

Y así, Chloe se gradúa.

Después de un tedioso discurso del rector en el que todos aprovechan para echarse una siesta o jugar con el móvil, empiezan a llamar el nombre de los alumnos de su promoción por orden alfabético. Diferentes profesores se encargan de ponerles la beca y darles su diploma a los estudiantes que desfilan unos tras otros por el escenario, recibiendo aplausos y silbidos por parte de sus amigos y familiares.

No está prestando mucha atención, pero, de alguna forma, cuando ve al Dr. Johnson dar un paso al frente, su instinto le dice que es su turno.

\- ¡Beale, Chloe! – llama el rector desde su podio.

Tiene un instante de shock en el que se queda paralizada en su asiento, sin reaccionar. Entonces Beca le da un apretón en la mano y le sonríe, derrochando alegría y orgullo, y Chloe es capaz de volver a respirar.

Le devuelve la sonrisa y camina por el pasillo hasta las escaleras que suben al escenario, conteniendo la risa por el alboroto que están montando las Bellas, gritando todo tipo de cosas para celebrar que es la primera de ellas en graduarse. Se lo toma con calma para no ser la tonta que tropiece con su toga y se caiga, y una vez está arriba, bajo los potentes focos, se acerca a su profesor de Literatura Rusa.

El Dr. Johnson le regala una gran sonrisa y le pone la beca, cuidadoso de no atrapar su trenza bajo la tela de fieltro amarillo, a juego con el cordón del birrete que Chloe tiene que estar continuamente apartando de su cara. Le da su diploma y un abrazo lleno de emoción.

\- Me alegro de que esté preparada para seguir adelante – murmura su profesor cuando se separan.

Chloe tiene que parpadear para contener las lágrimas, y ensancha aún más su sonrisa, ambos girándose para sacarse la foto de turno. Mientras baja las escaleras de vuelta a su asiento, puede ver la fila de Bellas saltando y gritando por ella, así como a Aubrey y Emily aplaudiendo y silbando, mientras que su madre se seca los ojos con un pañuelo a pesar de que le siguen cayendo las lágrimas de forma incesante.

Al llegar a su fila, Beca salta de su butaca y la atrapa en un fiero abrazo. No les importa que sus birretes choquen y caigan de sus cabezas al suelo, no les importa que la ceremonia siga sin ellas y más gente sea llamada al escenario.

Lo importante es que Chloe ha superado su mayor miedo, el que la había tenido paralizada durante tres años.

\- Eres increíble – susurra Beca en su oído.

Y ahí, Chloe se rompe y empieza a llorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El mashup que escucha Beca mientras se viste es uno que hacen Alex Aiono y Conor Maynard, podéis encontrarlo en YouTube y está bastante guay :D  
> Si tenéis curiosidad por saber exactamente cómo van vestidas Beca y Chloe a la graduación, pasaos por mi Twitter (@Raquellu47) que pondré las fotos en las que me basé.  
> Gracias por vuestra infinita paciencia conmigo, ¡sois los mejores!


	19. Operación Familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Y una vez más, he tenido que dividir esta segunda parte en otras dos partes porque cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya tenía 12 páginas escritas y me queda aún un buen trozo de historia. No sé cuándo voy a ser capaz de escribir el próximo capítulo, porque para que os hagáis una idea, hoy me he enterado de que tengo un examen el lunes, una práctica el miércoles y un trabajo interminable para el viernes. Y eso es solo la semana que viene, que mi calendario está así de lleno hasta Semana Santa.
> 
> Así que, una vez más, os pido paciencia e intentaré aprovechar todos los pequeños huecos que tenga para escribir.
> 
> Y sin más dilación, ¡a leer!

_You can count on me like_

_1, 2, 3, I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like_

_4, 3, 2, you'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

_\- Bruno Mars, Count on Me_

* * *

 

Para Beca, la graduación pasa en un borrón desenfocado de gente subiendo, bajando, gritos, aplausos, y lágrimas. Muchas lágrimas.

Su novia es incapaz de dejar de llorar, a pesar de que cuando las demás Bellas van acercándose al escenario gradualmente para recibir sus diplomas, Chloe es la primera en estar de pie y dejarse la garganta para celebrarlo.

Cuando a Beca le llega su turno, está tan distraída buscando más clínex para que a la pelirroja no se le arruine el maquillaje, que ni escucha su nombre ser llamado por el rector. Son las chicas las que empiezan a gritar y Chloe le golpea el hombro repetidamente, señalando hacia el escenario y empujándola hasta que Beca por fin comprende lo que está pasando.

Terriblemente avergonzada, se apresura por el pasillo con la mirada fija en la moqueta burdeos del suelo y repitiendo mentalmente “talón, dedos, talón, dedos” para no parecer un pato mareado subido en tacones. Lo peor es que eso le hace consciente de cómo está andando y al final, haga lo que haga, termina sintiéndose un pato mareado con tacones que, _además_ , anda raro.

Se recoge la toga para subir las escaleras, habiendo hecho nota mental del truco después de ver a tantos chicos tropezar mientras las chicas sacudían la cabeza porque era de esperar. La sedosa tela resbala de entre sus manos, siente las palmas pegajosas por el sudor de los nervios que le han entrado repentinamente al tener que estar ahí de pie bajo tantas miradas.

Su profesora de filosofía es la encargada de ponerle la beca y darle el diploma, ambas comparten un incómodo abrazo por ambas partes, separándose lo más rápido posible para posar para la foto.

Antes de darse cuenta siquiera de lo que acaba de pasar, Beca ya está de vuelta en su fila, con Chloe llorando en su hombro con más fuerza todavía y musitando que está súper orgullosa de ella.

Y, apenas minutos después, todo ha terminado y están lanzando sus birretes al aire. Es una de las pocas listas que se tapa la cabeza cuando los sombreros caen por efecto de la gravedad, porque se había fijado en las esquinas puntiagudas y, de verdad, solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que ocurriera una desgracia y alguien perdiera un ojo por culpa de esa estúpida tradición.

En una masa de cuerpos verdes, con Chloe abrazada a ella, se dirigen hacia la salida. Al sentir el fresco aire de principios de verano en su cara, se permite por fin sonreír y deja escapar una risa que le sirve tanto para deshacerse de los últimos restos de nerviosismo, como para celebrar que por fin se ha graduado. Quién lo diría.

Las Bellas se dispersan por primera vez en todo lo que llevan de mañana, cada una yendo a buscar a sus familiares y acordando que se verían de nuevo en Remy’s para comer. Beca y Chloe son las únicas que se mantienen juntas, recorriendo el patio lleno de gente a la espera de tropezar con alguien conocido.

La madre de Chloe las encuentra primero.

Es un borrón pelirrojo que aparece de la nada y las atrapa a ambas en un abrazo, casi tirándolas al suelo por lo repentino del ataque, además de que las dos van subidas sobre altos tacones y el suelo del patio es de adoquines.

Beca intenta no dejar mostrar su incomodidad, pero va ya por el quinto tic nervioso y ese abrazo no parece ir a terminar nunca. Sin embargo, antes de que le dé un ataque y empiece a hacer la anguila para liberarse, Cindy Beale las suelta y se seca los ojos con el pañuelo que tiene hecho una bola en la mano.

\- Qué orgullosa estoy de vosotras, chicas – proclama –. ¿O debería decir ya mujeres? – se corrige a sí misma con un guiño y una sonrisa _tan_ parecidos a los de su hija que Beca se queda sin palabras por un momento.

La petición de una foto juntas que hace la madre de Chloe es suficiente para devolverla a la realidad.

\- Espera, ¿qué? – se le escapa.

\- Oh, mamá – se queja Chloe, aunque con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y prácticamente vibrando de felicidad –. Por lo menos deja que me arregle un poco este desastre – pide, señalando su cara, que, para todo lo que ha llorado, apenas lo muestra.

Beca frunce el ceño, no se puede creer que alguien como _Chloe_ pueda pensar que alguna vez está fea. ¿Hola? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Chloe Beale que parece una jodida diosa griega incluso resacosa y nada más despertarse después de una noche loca?

Las palabras están cayendo de su boca sin que pueda hacer nada para pararlas:

\- ¿Desastre? Chlo, incluso después de haber echado cada gota de agua de tu cuerpo, hay chicas aquí que ni con todo el maquillaje del mundo te llegan a la suela del zapato.

La pelirroja, que estaba limpiándose el rímel que se le había corrido ligeramente por debajo de los ojos, se detiene y cambia su atención de su reflejo en el pequeño espejo que lleva en el bolso a Beca, regalándole una dulce sonrisa. Deposita un largo beso en su mejilla, demasiado cerca de la comisura de los labios como para ser estrictamente amistoso, que hace que la DJ se ruborice un poco.

Cindy carraspea y ambas salen de su burbuja con un sobresalto, habiéndose olvidado de su presencia por un momento. La sonrisa torcida de la madre de Chloe dice todo lo que no sale de su boca, al igual que sus ojos azules, más oscuros que los de su hija, pero que relampaguean con el mismo brillo travieso.

\- ¿Una foto? – pide, ladeando la cabeza y agitando su móvil en el aire.

Ni Chloe ni Beca se atreven a llevarle la contraria esta vez. Se recolocan los birretes, retirando el cordel para que no les tape la cara, y se agarran por las cinturas, poniendo sus mejores sonrisas hasta que escuchan el click de la cámara y Cindy baja el móvil para asegurarse de que ninguna hubiera parpadeado en el momento incorrecto o algo así.

\- Perfecto – dice al final, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro –. Necesito tener una prueba de este día – señala con ambas manos hacia el patio lleno de estudiantes –, pensé que nunca llegaría.

Está de broma, aun así, Chloe deja escapar una exclamación indignada de la que Beca no puede evitar reírse abiertamente. Se gana un manotazo por parte de la pelirroja, que está semi regañando a su madre, y ahora es ella la que se está quejando, frotándose la zona.

Su beca, que lleva desde que se la pusieron escurriéndose lentamente por sus hombros, por fin se da por vencida y uno de los lados resbala sobre la sedosa tela de la toga hasta soltarse y caer al suelo.

\- ¡Mira lo que has hecho! – acusa Beca mientras se agacha a recogerlo antes de que alguien lo pise.

Agarra el fieltro amarillo e intenta averiguar cómo coño va eso, dándole mil y una vueltas.

\- Becs, no vas a encontrar instrucciones escritas en uno de los lados, lo sabes, ¿verdad? – se burla Chloe a modo de venganza por haberse reído de ella. La DJ se limita a bufarle y le saca la lengua, de lo que Chloe simplemente se ríe y le quita el adorno de las manos –. Trae, anda, ya te lo pongo yo.

La pelirroja tarda solo dos segundos en descifrar la forma de la tela, dobla uno de los extremos hasta que tiene forma de V y se lo recoloca otra vez sobre los hombros a su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Ves? Súper sencillo – constata con una palmadita a los hombros de la DJ cuando ha terminado.

\- Si fuera súper sencillo, lo habría sabido hacer yo también – protesta esta.

\- Es que están hechos a prueba de tontos – le pica con una sonrisa petulante.

Beca bufa, una réplica sarcástica relacionada con algo sobre haber suspendido tres veces la misma asignatura a punto de caer de su boca, pero Cindy se le adelanta al regañar a su hija por su comportamiento:

\- Chloe, sé más amable con tu novia.

Ambas Bellas se quedan congeladas y giran tan rápido las cabezas hacia a la madre de Chloe que es un milagro que no les dé un tirón en el cuello. Atónitas, observan a Cindy como si acabara de decirles que es un alien que vive en Júpiter, y ella encuentra tan divertidas sus caras que se ríe de las chicas sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Alguien golpea a Beca en el hombro y, cuando se gira, casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al ver que su padre y Sheila están ahí de pie con una sonrisa tan grande como la del gato Chesire. Siente que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se vuelve hielo, insegura de qué le está provocando tanta felicidad a su padre y cuánto tiempo exactamente llevan ahí parados sin que ninguna de ellas se diera cuenta.

\- Papá, has venido – exhala, la boca seca.

No puede evitar que una pizca de alivio e incredulidad traspase a su voz, pero su padre acusa el golpe sin rechistar, sabiendo que es bien merecido.

\- Claro que he venido, ¿cómo iba a perderme tu graduación? – contesta él –. Especialmente cuando hubo un tiempo en el que creía que solo podría verla en mis sueños.

\- Ah, sé lo que es eso – pica Cindy.

Chloe carraspea detrás de Beca, apenas conteniendo la risa porque eso mismo fue lo que ella dijo, pero su risa se convierte en una exclamación de indignación y un “¡mamá!” casi avergonzado. La morena le dedica unos ojos en blanco a su novia, una sonrisa petulante abriéndose paso por sus labios al ver a ambas pelirrojas discutir entre risas sobre lo inapropiado del comentario.

Casi a la vez, todas vuelve a centrarse en el Dr. Mitchell, que parece ligeramente incómodo con tanta atención sobre él – vaya, ahora Beca ya sabe de dónde lo heredó.

\- Enhorabuena, chicas – habla entonces Sheila, con la primera sonrisa honesta que Beca recuerda jamás haber visto.

La rubia se agacha para darle un breve abrazo, repitiendo el gesto con Chloe antes de hacerse a un lado y entablar una animada conversación con Cindy. Su padre duda un segundo, pero termina por imitar a su mujer y atrapa el menudo cuerpo de su hija entre sus brazos, quien devuelve el abrazo con rigidez, dándole palmaditas en la espalda cuando ve que eso se alarga, y se alarga, _y se alarga_.

Al final, carraspea y su padre parece pillar la indirecta, o por lo menos se da cuenta de que Beca está igual de rígida que si tuviera un cactus clavado en el culo y la deja marchar. Entonces el Dr. Mitchell también abraza a Chloe para felicitarla y se une a la conversación que su mujer está manteniendo con Cindy.

\- ¡Becaaaaaww! ¡Becaaaaaw! – grita alguien de forma inconfundible.

Jesse aparece de detrás de una familia con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, bramando ese horrible apodo que solía usar con Beca desde el momento en el que se conocieron sin importar cuántas veces ella le repitiera que era patético. Su sonrisa flaquea un poco cuando por fin llega a su altura y ve que Chloe está pegada a su exnovia diciéndole algo en el oído que hace que la morena ría y se sonroje; pero se repone con facilidad y atrapa a ambas chicas en un fuerte abrazo mientras les grita un excitado “¿os podéis creer que nos hemos graduado ya?” en los oídos, agitando sus cuerpos de un lado a otro todo lo que Beca le permite antes de separarle a base de manotazos y empujones.

La DJ vuelve al lado de la pelirroja, automáticamente reclamando su posición junto a Chloe como si fuera un imán de polo opuesto incapaz de resistir la tensión de estar separadas por mucho tiempo. Por su parte, Chloe engancha sus meñiques, necesitando estar en constante contacto con Beca.

(Gesto que no pasa desapercibido para el grupo de adultos que se habían echado a un lado para dejar a los jóvenes conversar libremente.)

\- Vaya, Jesse, te sienta muy bien el verde – le piropea la pelirroja.

El joven Treble coge la toga con las puntas de dos dedos y hace una especie de reverencia rara en la que no se inclina para que no se le caiga el birrete que lleva torcido en la cabeza, sino que flexiona las rodillas como si fuera una damisela del siglo diecisiete.

\- Gracias, milady – responde él con su sonrisa de niño, esa que a Beca le solía provocar mariposas en el estómago.

\- ¡Jesse! – interrumpe en ese momento el Dr. Mitchell, estrechando la mano del exnovio de su hija con la alegría de quien se acaba de reencontrar con su mejor amigo de la infancia –. Hace mucho que no te veo, ¿cómo va eso de irte a Nueva York?

Mientras el Treble se lanza a un excitado relato de cómo ha conseguido plaza en una academia para hacer el trabajo de sus sueños y que solo le queda buscar piso, Chloe se inclina un poco para poder susurrar en el oído de Beca:

\- Creo que tu padre sufrió más tu ruptura con Jesse que tú – sonríe cuando la morena esconde su cara en su hombro para ocultar su risa silenciosa, y continúa –. Probablemente te pida que reconsideres tu elección.

\- Eso sí suena mucho a mi padre – concede Beca, ojos chispeantes por el esfuerzo de contener la risa.

\- Aun estás a tiempo de cambiar de opinión. No le rompas el corazón, Becs.

\- Mmmhh – la morena finge meditar sobre ello –. Supongo que podría vivir una vida perfecta con Jesse. Es decir, no ha salido de la universidad y ya tiene un trabajo. Es todo un prodigio – bromea, sarcástica.

\- Pero tendrías que dejar atrás a tu novia actual, que ella _sí_ que es un prodigio en todos los sentidos – responde Chloe con un guiño sugerente, agitando los dedos de su mano libre en el aire.

\- Por dios – bufa Beca, intentando parecer exasperada, pero fracasando estrepitosamente cuando empieza a reírse –. ¿Acaso eres capaz de no sacarle el doble sentido a absolutamente _todo?_

Su novia ni siquiera contesta, se limita a sonreír de lado, azul bebé reluce con ese brillo pícaro que Beca pronto aprendió a asociar con peligro. Jesse, bendito sea, le salva de la vergüenza que, está segura, le habría hecho pasar Chloe si hubiera tenido oportunidad de responder.

El joven se despide de los adultos y explota su burbuja cuando vuelve a atraparlas en otro fuerte abrazo.

\- Esta noche, fiesta en Casa Treblemakers para celebrar que ya somos oficialmente adultos – les informa al separarse, sus manos reposando en un hombro de cada Bella –. Más vale que os vea por allí – advierte, sonriente.

\- No nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo – exclama Chloe.

\- Chachi piruli.

Y con esas sabias últimas palabras, Jesse desaparece entre el gentío, sin llegar a ver los ojos en blanca que le pone Beca.

\- Es un buen chico – comenta el Dr. Mitchell con un asentimiento de aprobación.

Chloe y Beca se miran y no pueden evitar estallar en carcajadas.

* * *

 

\- Cambio de planes – les informa Emily nada más se acercan a la pequeña congregación de Bellas a las puertas de Remy’s.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – se queja Beca, quien ya se había hecho a la idea de comer una de esas maravillosas hamburguesas.

De forma rápida y eficiente, tan típico de Aubrey Posen, la rubia les explica que no han sido las únicas en tener la idea de ir a celebrar la graduación allí y que el bar está hasta los topes.

\- Tranquilas, tengo un plan – les calma para acallar sus protestas –. Cada una decidme lo que vais a querer, Emily y yo nos quedaremos aquí y pediremos para llevar. Mientras tanto, vosotras id yendo a casa y dejad vuestras togas y birretes en la bolsa porque hay que devolverlos esta misma tarde.

El instinto de obedecer sin rechistar sigue ahí a pesar de haber pasado tres años, todas asienten ante las órdenes de Aubrey y se disponen en fila para decirles su comida. Luego, caminan hasta el parking donde su bus está esperando por ellas para llevarles de vuelta a casa.

Charlan animadamente, comentando la graduación y los planes que han hecho para mañana con los familiares que se han desplazado hasta aquí para verlas. Hablan de la fiesta de los Trebles para esta noche, qué van a llevar, si lo que llevan puesto, porque en el fondo nadie lo ha visto por culpa de la toga, o si se van a cambiar; quién va a ir, si habrá alguien interesante que capte su atención para terminar el curso con un polvo de despedida o si tendrán que quedarse con las ganas por falta de candidatos apropiados.

\- ¿Si pudieras, tendrías un último lío de una noche hoy? – inquiere Beca, curiosa, mientras sigue a Chloe escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

La pelirroja se gira para lanzarle una mirada por encima del hombro, cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Es algún tipo de prueba? – devuelve ella, dejando el interrogante en el aire sin responder.

Cierra la puerta de su habitación una vez Beca pasa a su lado y deja su bolso, birrete y móvil sobre el tocador mientras se quita los tacones para darles un respiro a sus pies. Se lleva ambas manos a la nuca, retirando mechones que se le han soltado de la trenza para desenganchar los dos broches que mantienen el cuello de la toga cerrada.

\- No – niega la DJ mientras se descalza, y cuando ve que Chloe no parece terminar de creerla, se lo asegura una vez más –: Te juro que no va con ningún tipo de mala intención – extiende ambas manos en un gesto de inocencia –, es solo pura curiosidad.

\- Mmhh, en ese caso… – empieza a decir la pelirroja, pero no es capaz de terminar su broma. Se ríe y sacude la cabeza, sacándose la toga como si fuera una camiseta –. No, no creo que tuviera un lío hoy. Preferiría pasar la noche celebrándolo con vosotras, solo me lo plantearía si alguien muy interesante captase mi atención.

Aparentemente satisfecha con la respuesta, Beca asiente con una pequeña sonrisa y se dispone a liberarse de esa horrible toga. Chloe observa cómo la pequeña DJ desengancha los broches sin problemas y agarra el bajo para quitársela. Verde da lugar a negro a medida que la prenda va ascendiendo por su cuerpo hasta que Beca se la saca por la cabeza y la coloca bien con las manos.

Ahora que no cuenta con la distracción de la tela verde, Chloe puede admirar ese vestido pecaminoso en todo su esplendor y se le vuelve a secar la boca como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera. Sus ojos recorren a la morena de arriba abajo mientras esta está distraída, haciendo que todo tipo de imágenes no aptas para niños salten tras sus párpados y haga que sus dedos se crispen sobre su propia toga, la cual está estirando sobre su cama.

Cuando Beca se gira para coger la percha que ha dejado colgando del manillar de la puerta, deja de estar de frente para descubrir la amplia expansión de piel pálida que su vestido no tapa. A la pelirroja se le atasca la respiración y siente su autocontrol desaparecer sin dejar rastro para dar lugar a la fantasía que lleva reproduciéndose en su cabeza desde que vio a Beca así vestida.

Antes de que sepa lo que está haciendo, se ve a sí misma avanzando rápidamente. Acorta la distancia entre ella y Beca en apenas un par de zancadas, sus manos encuentran descanso en las costillas de la morena y la acorrala contra la puerta solo con la firme presión de sus caderas contra el culo de Beca.

\- Chlo – la morena deja escapar una exclamación de ahogada sorpresa por el súbito movimiento –, ¿qué haces?

\- He encontrado a alguien muy interesante que ha captado mi atención – susurra en su oído.

Escucha el gemido de Beca cuando atrapa el lóbulo de la oreja que no está presionada contra la puerta entre sus dientes y juega con sus monstruosidades, como Aubrey los llama, con la lengua. Sus manos dejan de estar quietas sobre sus costillas y pasan a acariciar la espalda descubierta, colándose por el interior del vestido y cubriendo los pechos de Beca.

Expertos dedos aprietan y pellizcan, haciendo que la morena jadee y deje caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Chloe, exponiendo su cuello ante los hambrientos labios de la pelirroja. Recorre cada centímetro de piel que puede alcanzar, y cuando eso no es suficiente, despega su cuerpo del de Beca para poder dibujar el camino de su columna vertical con su lengua y dientes. Sus manos se deslizan por el interior del vestido, siguiendo su recorrido descendiente, hasta que tiran de la cremallera negra para que no cubra las caderas de la morena y Chloe pueda dejar un chupetón en el comienzo de su culo.

Mordisquea su espalda, con cuidado de no dejar marcas permanentes, al mismo tiempo que una de sus rodillas fuerza las piernas de Beca a separarse. Sube la falda del vestido, lo suficiente para tener acceso al sexo de su novia. Sus dedos tropiezan con abundante humedad y se le escapa un jadeo sorprendido contra la piel del hombro de la DJ que hace que se erice, las caderas de Beca se lanzan hacia delante en busca de más contacto.

\- Joder, Becs…

\- No eres la única que ha estado todo el rato pensando en lo que harías si no llevase la toga puesta – murmura ella con voz ronca, humedeciéndose los labios resecos con la lengua, su frente contra la puerta ahora que no tiene a Chloe para recostarse contra ella.

Un gemido muere en su garganta cuando la pelirroja se desliza a lo largo de su sexo, tanteándolo por un instante. Entonces Chloe vuelve a estar completamente pegada a su espalda, empujándola contra la puerta mientras inserta dos dedos en su interior y la cabeza de Beca cae de nuevo sobre su hombro. Con ritmo rápido, aprovecha el nuevo ángulo que le proporciona que Beca esté de espaldas para curvar los dedos y hacer que sus nudillos golpeen su pared interior cada vez que los sumerge y retira.

Chloe besa, muerde y lame cada trozo de la espalda de Beca que está a su alcance sin tener que mover ni una milésima de centímetro su cómoda posición, escuchando y notando contra su cuerpo cómo la DJ va siendo consumida cada vez más por el placer. Sus movimientos son bruscos y profundos, con la intención de lanzar a Beca por el precipicio lo más rápido posible, consciente de que no tienen mucho tiempo.

Se ve recompensada cuando la morena empieza a temblar entre sus brazos, una hilera de maldiciones incoherentes cae de su boca en un murmullo y su frente golpea la puerta con un seco _thud_ cuando el placer se vuelve demasiado para soportar. Se queda completamente rígida un instante, y al siguiente todo su cuerpo se estremece violentamente.

Chloe ralentiza su ritmo hasta que recupera sus dedos, asegurándose de que Beca tiene los ojos abiertos para que vea cómo se los lleva a la boca para limpiarlos. Un quejido reverbera por la garganta de la DJ, demasiado sensible y cansada como para reaccionar de otra forma.

La pelirroja no deja que Beca se recupere, le hace girar con dos manos en sus caderas y la vuelve a acorralar contra la pared con un empujón de caderas, sus dedos dibujando pequeños círculos en el todavía pulsante clítoris de la DJ.

\- Mierda, Chlo… – empieza a decir.

Da un respingo cuando la pelirroja ejerce más presión a modo de respuesta, y se rinde completamente a ella. Responde el abrasivo beso que le da su novia de la forma más coordinada de la que es capaz, toda ella vibrando de placer, y sisea cuando las uñas de Chloe se clavan en la parte baja de su espalda.

Es cuestión de segundos lo que tarda en volver a llegar al orgasmo, su cuerpo se sacude y sus piernas pierden la fuerza. Es gracias a Chloe y la puerta que le sirve de apoyo que es capaz de mantenerse en pie, sus brazos enroscados en el cuello de la pelirroja para esconder la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

Apenas acaba de recuperar el suficiente control sobre su cuerpo como para mantenerse en pie por sí sola, cuando escuchan un alboroto en el piso de abajo.

\- ¡A COMER! – grita Aubrey, seguida de un coro de ovaciones por parte de las Bellas.

Beca y Chloe se recomponen como pueden, asegurándose de que sus vestidos están en el sitio, su maquillaje correcto. Una vez se dan el visto bueno la una a la otra, desfilan escaleras abajo hasta la cocina, donde ya están reunidas todas las chicas esperando pacientemente a que Emily y Aubrey repartan la comida.

\- Beca, tía, tienes un arañazo en la espalda – observa CR con preocupación –. ¿Sabes cómo te lo has hecho?

La DJ abre mucho los ojos y carraspea, sus mejillas sonrojadas, mientras que Chloe se relame los labios y esboza una sonrisa torcida demasiado orgullosa como para poder ser confundida por otra cosa.

\- ¡Eeew! – exclama CR con cara de asco cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado –. Agh, joder, demasiada información – se queja, alejándose de ellas mientras sacude la cabeza como si así fuera a conseguir olvidarlo.

* * *

 

\- Vale. VALE – Stacie se alza de su asiento, los brazos estirados para acallar a sus alborotadas amigas. Cuando consigue tener su atención, junta las manos bajo su barbilla y esboza una sonrisa traviesa –. ¡Hora de los regaloooos! – proclama.

La mesa llena de Bellas estalla en vítores y gritos excitados.

\- ¿Quién va primero? – pregunta Cynthia Rose.

Eso parece desatar el caos absoluto, todas pisándose las unas a las otras en sus intentos de decidir el orden, todas queriendo ser las primeras.

Beca se mantiene callada, una tranquila sonrisa en sus labios mientras se recuesta en el asiento, su estómago a rebosar por la enorme hamburguesa con patatas y un batido de Oreo que se acaba de comer. Observa la locura de sus amigas y siente felicidad burbujear placenteramente en sus venas.

Dios, no se puede creer lo que va a decir, pero va a echar terriblemente de menos cohabitar con estos bichos raros.

\- Orden, por favor – pide Aubrey, dando golpecitos en la mesa con su mano hasta que, progresivamente consigue que las chicas se calmen y escuchen lo que tiene que decir –. Para que no haya peleas, vamos a ir en el sentido de las agujas de reloj, empezando por mi izquierda.

\- Vale – acepta Amy la Gorda, para sorpresa de todas, que esperaban que fuera a poner más pegas –, pero no te pienses que eres el centro del mundo – advierte –. Ese peso está sobre mí, ¿por qué te crees que tengo esta barriga tan gorda? – pregunta de forma retórica, palmeándose la zona con expresión orgullosa.

Aubrey abre la boca para responder, el ceño fruncido en profunda confusión, pero necesita unos segundos para realmente saber qué decir.

\- Lo que tú digas, Amy – al final se decanta por una evasiva que parece satisfacer a la australiana, así que da las gracias a los aca-dioses y se dispone a empezar la ruleta de regalos –. Ash, tienes el gran honor de ser la primera.

La aludida se levanta de su sitio con una amplia sonrisa, desapareciendo de la cocina un instante antes de reaparecer con una gran bolsa blanca que trata con mucha delicadeza. Comparte una mirada cómplice con Jessica, quien también se levanta y sale de la mesa para ponerse al lado de su mejor amiga.

\- Ashley y yo hemos decidido haceros un regalo conjunto – explica.

Ambas abren la bolsa y van sacando marcos de fotos del tamaño de un folio aproximadamente. Poco a poco, reparten los marcos entre todas, explicando que cada uno tiene un collage personalizado con dibujos y fotos de las Bellas.

Beca coge su marco, que es morado y lleva pintadas notas musicales, CD y auriculares en plateado. Inspecciona las fotos: hay muchas de todas las Bellas juntas, la más importante es una de grupo con el trofeo que ganaron juntas en su primer año como Bellas; y algunas de Beca con Jess y Ash, como esa en la que sale con Jessica, manos, brazos y cara llenas de manchas de colores de cuando se pusieron a pintar y terminaron en una guerra de a ver quién conseguía pintar más a la otra; o esa otra en la que sale riéndose con Ashley, ambas encorvadas sobre el piano del auditorio mientras cantan algo.

Nota algo agitarse en su pecho cuando empiezan a asaltarle los recuerdos, y al alzar la mirada coincide con los ojos algo empañados en lágrimas de Chloe y sabe a ciencia cierta que no va a terminar ese día sin llorar.

\- Cynthia Rose, tú eres la siguiente – indica Aubrey, abrazando en su regazo el marco que, para su sorpresa, le han dado Jess y Ash.

La morena se incorpora y del interior de su blazer negra se saca un taco de lo que parecen cartas verdes. Extiende los dedos como si fuera un mago que se dispone a hacer un truco de magia, pero CR se limita a separar las nueve láminas en un abanico para que todas puedan ver que en realidad son tarjetas de Spotify.

\- Como os quiero y me preocupo por vosotras, mi regalo es una cuenta en Spotify – explica mientras empieza a repartir las tarjetas, donde viene apuntado el usuario y contraseña –. Me he dedicado a haceros una Playlist a cada una, basándome en vuestros gustos, _pero_ – alza un dedo para recalcar la importancia de lo que va a decir a continuación –, con música de verdad y no esa mierda de blancas que os gusta a vosotras – aclara, ganándose algunas risas porque todas recuerdan muy bien su indignación cuando se pusieron a cantar _Torn_ en el retiro.

Las chicas alaban el regalo y se lo agradecen, entusiasmadas; especialmente Beca, quien comenta que así tendrá material para hacer más mashups y choca puños con CR en su saludo particular.

La siguiente en levantarse es Flo, quien coge una bolsa de plástico que está colgando del manillar de la puerta de la cocina y se saca del bolsillo de su mono rojo unas papeletas.

\- Ya sabéis que hay muchas posibilidades de que me deporten – dice dejando la bolsa sobre la mesa –, así que quiero asegurarme de que no os pase nada. Estados Unidos es un país lleno de locos – sentencia con absoluta seriedad.

\- Dice la que viene de _Guatemala,_ sabes… – murmura Stacie.

Flo ignora el comentario y de la bolsa saca cajas de cartón de algún tipo de medicamento que distribuye entre las chicas junto con una papeleta.

\- Os regalo unas clases de defensa personal, para que, si alguien intenta venderos por una gallina, como me pasó a mí, podáis defenderos – explica agitando una papeleta en el aire antes de dársela a Jessica –. Y mi segundo regalo es una caja de Hidrasec, es un medicamento para frenar la diarrea.

\- ¿He entendido mal o ha dicho diarrea de verdad? – le susurra Beca a Chloe, ojos abiertos como platos por el shock.

La pelirroja contiene la risa y niega con la cabeza, apretando los labios en una fina línea. Acepta la caja que le da Flo con una sonrisa tirante por el esfuerzo de no estallar en carcajadas, viendo a sus amigas en diferentes estados de sorpresa, confusión e intentar no reírse.

\- Mmhh es… Todo un detalle, Flo – le agradece Aubrey, dubitativa, cuando ella también recibe el medicamento para la diarrea –. Stacie, es tu turno – informa, casi suplicando para que haya un regalo más normal.

La futura científica se levanta de su sitio con un grito excitado y da un par de palmadas, corriendo hasta la encimera donde hay una caja de cartón desde hace unos cuantos días que ya había sido objeto de preguntas por parte de las chicas en más de una ocasión, a lo que Stacie había respondido con un movimiento de cejas sugerente y un “ya veréis”.

\- Un pequeño pajarito me comentó que había gente en este mundo que todavía no tenía en su posesión vibradores, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir – dice como si fuera un pecado capital.

La mandíbula de Beca se descuelga y le lanza una mirada incrédula a Chloe, quien evita devolvérsela y finge que el tema no va con ella.

\- Así que fui a mi sex shop favorita y os compré a todas un pequeño presente. ¿Sabíais que hacen descuentos de grupo? Si lo llego a saber, tendría una Habitación Roja que habría dejado a la de Christian Grey en la absoluta mierda.

\- Aún tienes tiempo de hacerla – observa Amy la Gorda.

\- No me des ideas, que además me habéis ayudado a ascender hasta el nivel de cliente oro y eso viene con privilegios – esboza una sonrisa torcida y mueve las cejas sugerentemente.

Stacie abre las solapas de la caja y empieza a sacar vibradores, todos de un color distinto y con sus accesorios correspondientes. Las chicas los aceptan sin ponerles pegas, algunas, como Jessica, se muestra emocionada y rápidamente abre la pequeña caja de plástico para leer el papelito explicativo.

\- CR, imagino que tú tendrás una caja entera – bromea Stacie.

\- Eso es un estereotipo – se queja CR antes de admitir con una sonrisa torcida –: aunque no te equivocas.

Stacie ríe y le da el suyo a Emily, quien se sonroja hasta la punta de las orejas, pero no duda a la hora de guardarlo junto a los demás regalos. Aubrey coge el suyo con reticencia, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando Stacie se ofrece a enseñarle cómo funciona en privado si quiere.

\- Chloe, cuando vi este pensé inmediatamente en ti.

La pelirroja da saltitos en su silla, excitada, y cuando ve el vibrador que le tiende la Bella, deja escapar un gritito y salta a darle un abrazo.

\- ¡Oh dios mío, tiene forma de _pintalabios_! ¡Es perfecto, Stace! – le agradece.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Stacie se gira a Beca, que es la última. Una sonrisa traviesa se abre paso en los labios de la futura científica mientras saca la única caja que queda.

\- Sé que no lo vas a necesitar ahora que estás con Chloe – le pica con un guiño –, pero siempre está bien tener uno guardado por si acaso. Especialmente si es uno que puedes conectar a tu iPod o cualquier otro dispositivo para que vibre al ritmo de la música que le pongas.

Un coro de “oooh” sale de las bocas de todas las Bellas, sabedoras de que es un regalo hecho específicamente para Beca. La DJ no puede negar que eso ha captado su atención y le ha picado el interés, coge la caja de plástico que le tiende Stacie y la hace girar entre sus dedos mientras examina el juguetito morado que hay dentro.

\- Um, gracias – dice simplemente.

Stacie le regala un guiño y vuelve a sentarse. Sigilosa como un gato, Lilly se escurre entre ellas susurrando algo que nadie capta y va dejando en la mesa, frente a cada una, pequeños muñecos de trapo que parecen haber sido hechos por ella misma.

Beca coge el suyo y al investigar, descubre que es un muñeco vudú de ella: va vestida con ropa que sabe a ciencia cierta que tiene en el armario, la misma tela y patrones. Lilly incluso ha dibujado sus tatuajes, y el pelo que sale de la cabeza del muñeco parece _muy_ real y es exacto al suyo. Lo deja caer en la madera con una exclamación de asco que intenta disimular, y se limpia las manos en una servilleta, necesitando quitarse la sensación sedosa del pelo en sus dedos.

Se hace un pesado silencio mientras cada una digiere el regalo de Lilly, hasta que Aubrey lo rompe para anunciar que es el turno de la DJ.

Beca se levanta con algo de inseguridad por todos los ojos fijos en ella. Sabe que su regalo es predecible, pero es lo único que sabe hacer y, aunque podría haber comprado algo, no está segura de si habría encontrado algo perfecto para cada Bella.

\- Bueno, yo os he hecho a cada una un mashup con vuestras canciones favoritas – explica, repartiendo las fundas con los CD dentro –. No es gran cosa, pero espero que os guste.

Las Bellas lo reciben con alegría y le aseguran que es perfecto, cosa que tranquiliza solo un poco a Beca. Se sienta para dar paso a Amy, quien sí que está encantada por tener tanta atención sobre ella.

La australiana se hace a un lado de la mesa y, de repente, tira de los pantalones de chándal que lleva puestos. La parte frontal se separa de la trasera con un rasguido del velcro que lo mantenía junto, y todas las chicas dejan escapar exclamaciones de horror al ver que Amy no lleva nada debajo.

Beca se tapa los ojos y escucha otro rasguido, presume que de la camiseta.

\- Chicas, si no me miráis, no puedo daros mi regalo.

\- Perdona, ¿cómo verte desnuda es un regalo, Amy? – rebate Beca –. Ya fue suficiente el incidente del Kennedy Center, no necesitamos traumatizarnos más.

\- No estoy desnuda – les asegura.

Con miedo, la DJ aparta un dedo y abre los ojos tras sus manos, echando un fugaz vistazo para corroborar las palabras de su amiga. Un suspiro de alivio escapa de sus labios y les promete a las demás que es seguro mirar.

\- ¡Ta-dá! – exclama Amy cuando todas las chicas han salido de sus escondites.

Estira un brazo por encima de su cabeza como si se fuera a poner a bailar sevillanas y el otro a un lado de su cuerpo, exponiendo a la vista de todas la especie de bañador/body que lleva puesto y en el que están todas las Bellas en una foto en grupo que han impreso sobre la tela.

Stacie inmediatamente salta de su sitio, gritando que le encanta y que quiere uno para poder tener las caras de Aubrey y Beca en sus tetas. La DJ gruñe y deja caer la cabeza sobre la mesa con un golpe seco, para diversión de sus amigas.

\- Supuse que os gustarían, así que encargué uno para cada una – responde Amy con una sonrisa de superioridad, sacando por arte de magia una bolsa de debajo de la mesa.

\- Tenemos que sacarnos una foto juntas con esto puesto – dice Stacie excitadamente, estirando su bañador/body en el aire frente a ella para admirarlo en su totalidad.

\- Olvídate – niega Beca en seguida.

\- Ya lo veremos – responde Chloe, arqueando una ceja en desafío cuando la morena le lanza una mirada fulminante.

Entonces llega el turno de la pelirroja, que es la última. El final de la ruleta de regalos.

Chloe se levanta y coge aire, tomándose un segundo para calmarse porque, si no, sabe que se va a romper a llorar antes siquiera de explicar cuál es su regalo, y no se lo puede permitir.

Siente cómo el ambiente cambia de divertido y ligero, a pesado y solemne cuando las Bellas se dan cuenta de que la pelirroja va a ponerse sentimental.

\- Mi regalo… – empieza a decir, pero se le quiebra la voz y tiene que carraspear antes de volver a intentarlo –. Mi regalo es algo más personal. Las Bellas han sido mi familia durante siete años, especialmente _estas_ Bellas – recalca, mirando a las chicas detenidamente –. Cuando me uní a este grupo, lo hice buscando amigas; nunca pensé que fuera a irme de él habiendo encontrado _hermanas_. Así que… – traga saliva para empujar el nudo de su garganta de vuelta a su estómago para poder continuar hablando, y saca la caja alargada de terciopelo en la que van sus regalos –. Mandé hacer estos collares – abre la tapa y descubre un colgante dorado con la palabra “Bellas” en letras cursivas –, para recordarnos que, aunque hayamos terminado la universidad y ya no seamos oficialmente Bellas, siempre vamos a ser una familia. No importa en qué país vivamos – mira a Flo, quien le sonríe a través de las lágrimas que empañan sus ojos y hace que Chloe tenga que parpadear para retener las suyas –, ni si nos unimos a una familia nueva – mira a CR, la futura esposa –, si nos quedamos solas ante el peligro – se gira hacia Emily, quien ya está llorando a lágrima viva –, o hace tiempo que seguimos adelante – y esta vez mira a Aubrey –. Pase lo que pase, siempre nos tendremos las unas a las otras.

Su mejor amiga es la primera en levantarse y atraparla en un fuerte abrazo, y ambas se echan a llorar en el hombro de la otra. Emily y Jessica se les unen no tardando mucho, después Flo, Ashley y Stacie; y por último Amy y Beca, quien se queda atrás a propósito porque abrazos y lágrimas no son una combinación con la que sepa lidiar especialmente bien.

Después de un rato, se separan y cada una coge un collar de la caja, pidiéndose mutuamente que le ayuden a ponérselo. Beca cruza miradas con Chloe y sin necesidad de que pregunte, ya se acerca a la pelirroja con un colgante en cada una de sus manos. Su novia se da la vuelta cuando llega a ella y se levanta la trenza del hombro para que no le moleste, dejando que Beca pase la delicada cadena dorada alrededor de su cuello y la enganche.

Luego se intercambian los papeles y Beca siente el frío del metal calentarse contra su piel cuando Chloe le pone su collar. Pasa las puntas de los dedos sobre él, notando las curvas de la B y la LL, y se gira para sonreír a una lagrimosa Chloe.

\- Es precioso, Chlo – susurra –. Gracias, no se me ocurre un regalo mejor.

Se gira hacia las demás Bellas, reunidas en un círculo amorfo a su alrededor con sus nuevos collares que relucen en sus cuellos, y sonríe con inmenso cariño.

Muchas veces, en esos tres años y medio que siguieron al momento en el que le quitaron una capucha de la cabeza en un auditorio lleno de velas, se ha preguntado qué sería de su vida si Chloe nunca le hubiera escuchado cantar _Titanium_ en las duchas comunales. Para una persona que odia depender de otra gente, es terrorífico pensar en lo radicalmente diferente que sería su vida y, especialmente _ella_ , si nunca hubiera conocido a Chloe, o hubiera ignorado su petición de unirse a las Bellas.

Tiene que parpadear varias veces porque se le empañan los ojos, en su mente se repite el mismo pensamiento de antes: va a echar mucho de menos a esos bichos raros.

Son la familia que Beca nunca buscó, aquella que no sabía que necesitaba hasta que una persistente pelirroja se coló en su ducha y le amenazó con su desnudez para que se presentara a las audiciones.

\- ¡Oh dios mío! – grita Stacie –. ¡Beca está llorando!

La DJ va a negarlo, pero entonces es consciente de algo cálido que se desliza por su mejilla, y cuando se lleva los dedos a la zona, parpadea con sorpresa al descubrir que están mojados.

\- ¡Oh dios mío! – corea Amy la Gorda –. ¡Coged a vuestros seres queridos, el fin del mundo está cerca!

\- Oooh, Becs – arrulla Chloe, una sonrisa tan grande en su cara que casi cuesta creerse que sienta compasión alguna por la morena.

\- Iros todas a la mierda – replica ella mientras intenta luchar contra la sonrisa que quiere abrirse paso por su casa y, en su lugar, se seca las traidoras lágrimas para que no haya rastro de ellas, a pesar de que ya es tarde.

Las Bellas se ríen y la ignoran, y ahora es ella la que se ve atrapada en el medio de un abrazo en grupo del que no puede escapar. Pero, por una vez en su vida, no le molesta y apoya la mejilla en el hombro de Chloe, riendo, llorando, y dejándose querer por sus amigas.

Por su _familia_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ¿qué os han parecido los peculiares regalos de las Bellas? 
> 
> El de Chloe está inspirado en un collar que sé que las chicas tienen de verdad, porque lo vi en una foto del rodaje de PP3, pero me he vuelto loca buscándolo y no lo encuentro por ningún lado :( 
> 
> Y para el próximo capítulo, ¡la fiestuki de los Trebles! *inserte emoji flamenca del WhatsApp*


	20. Operación Party Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je, ¿recordáis cuando dije que no creía que llegásemos a los veinte capítulos? Esto me pasa por hablar demasiado pronto...  
> De nuevo, perdonad la tardanza. A todo lo que tengo que hacer se le sumó que me dilataron las pupilas y estuve unos tres días (TRES. HORRIBLES. DÍAS.) sin poder ver bien y cualquier rayo de luz me cegaba. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, estaba súper bloqueada con el inicio de este capítulo y era incapaz de arrancar a escribir... Aún ahora hay cosas que no me terminan de convencer pero le he dado tantas vueltas que no va a salir nada diferente. Espero que os guste de todos modos. Ah, y gracias Geo por hacer brainstorming conmigo para intentar solucionarlo lo antes posible <3
> 
> Aquí os dejo otro monstruo de capítulo :D

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

_I don’t deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_– Ed Sheeran, Perfect._

* * *

 

Como de costumbre, las Bellas llegan una hora tarde a la fiesta de los Trebles, respetando hasta el último momento su tradición de hacer una pequeña celebración privada entre ellas primero. Y, también como de costumbre, la fiesta está ya en pleno apogeo cuando se abren paso a través del matorral que separa el jardín trasero de la calle.

Stacie, que va primera en la fila, se para en seco, causando que la hilera de Bellas que desfila tras ella, charlando y riendo, choquen como piezas de dominó hasta que Beca, que va última con Chloe enganchada del brazo, se da cuenta del atasco y aparta a la pelirroja de un tirón para evitarle el golpe. Tras compartir una mirada extrañada, rodean al pequeño enjambre de Bellas que rompen filas para desperdigarse por el jardín y se ponen al frente para ver qué ha causado tanta conmoción.

Las fiestas de los Trebles siempre son famosas por su epicidad.

Claro que, solo hace falta juntar a un puñado de frikis de a cappella, darles acceso ilimitado a alcohol y ponerles música, y las cosas extrañas comienzan a pasar por sí solas. Pero, _especialmente_ en las fiestas de los Trebles. Corre el dicho por ahí de que, lo que no pase en una fiesta de los Trebles, no pasa nunca.

Debe de haber un componente especial en el aire de esa casa porque, por mucho que lo intenten, ningún otro grupo de Barden ha conseguido alcanzar sus niveles de epicidad. Y eso que las Bellas cuentan con las locuras de Amy la Gorda para ganar puntos por extrenticidad. Aun así, siguen estancadas en segundo puesto, incapaces de superar a los Trebles – entre ellas siempre dicen que les van a dejar tener esto, ya que les quitaron el título de grupo de a cappella por excelencia de Barden.

Esta vez, sin embargo, solo se necesita tener ojos en la cara para ver que los chicos han lanzado toda precaución por la borda y se han esforzado especialmente para que esta noche sea una de esas que se recuerda para el resto de los tiempos, aunque solo sea precisamente porque _no_ _recuerdas_ _nada_.

Dada la cantidad de gente presente, esta vez han dejado las ventanas de la casa abiertas de par en par para que la gente pueda repartirse también por el interior y no se esté tan apretados. La música reverbera por el aire a todo volumen, saliendo de altavoces estratégicamente colocados y conectados a un sistema de sonido que la propia Beca niveló para que se pareciese a los que utilizan los DJ en sus shows. Una enorme pancarta está enganchada en el porche trasero de la casa y, con enormes y coloridas letras que brillan en la oscuridad, reza: “FELIZ ACA-GRADUACIÓN”.

Colgando por el aire, suficientemente altas para evitar cualquier tipo de accidente, hay luces de navidad que cruzan el jardín en todas direcciones, resplandeciendo intermitentemente; y farolillos chinos que se balancean suavemente con la brisa, iluminando el jardín y todo lo que hay en él con colores brillantes. El bar tiki que hay en un lateral del jardín está cubierto con espesas cortinas de un verde botella, y un cartel clavado al lado en el césped anuncia que lo han convertido en un fotomatón. En el agua azul de la piscina flotan pequeñas flores de loto de plástico con velas encendidas, a modo de medida disuasoria para evitar que la gente – _Chloe_ – se tire a la piscina en pleno arranque ebrio.

Esparcidas por todo el jardín y el salón, hay mesas de plástico con fuentes del ponche mágico de los Trebles, boles llenos con comida de picoteo, vasos y chupitos – de tequila para los que se atrevan a hacer un body shot; y para los que no, de gelatina de distintos colores, dispuestos de tal forma que hacen un arcoíris sobre la mesa.

\- Oh, wow – exclama Chloe, cogida por sorpresa.

Beca, por su parte, deja escapar un silbido impresionado que varias chicas respaldan con asentimientos y expresiones de asombro.

A pesar de los cuatro chupitos que se ha tomado cada una de ellas antes de salir de casa, lo primero que hacen después de admirar el tremendo despliegue que han hecho los Trebles, es encaminarse a la mesa más cercana para aprovisionarse del mejunje alcohólico de turno. CR se encarga de llenar vasos y hacerlos rular de una a otra hasta que toda Bella tiene un vaso rojo de plástico en la mano.

Cubierto eso, el grupo se desperdiga por el jardín, cada una dirigiéndose a cosas diferentes: Lilly se funde en las sombras, susurrando algo que nadie es capaz de escuchar debido al alto volumen de la música, CR se cruje los nudillos y anuncia que tiene que ir a patear unos cuantos culos en el beer pong, Stacie y Jashley se van a hacer una ronda de reconocimiento para ir elaborando un catálogo de posibles víctimas, Flo entabla conversación con una chica que pasaba por allí y le ha saludado porque coinciden en tres clases; Emily escanea la masa de estudiantes tratando de buscar disimuladamente a Benji, pero fracasa estrepitosamente al esbozar una enorme sonrisa cuando le localiza al otro lado de la piscina y le saluda con toda la energía que posee, dirigiéndose hacia allí dando – literalmente – _saltitos_ ; Amy grita que tiene que ir a cambiar el agua a su pez, se bebe el vaso entero, lo tira por encima del hombro – con tan mala suerte que le golpea a una chica en la cabeza de pleno – y se abre paso a empujones en lo que las chicas presumen que es la dirección en la que se encuentra Bumper.

Eso deja a Chloe, Beca y Aubrey de pie en una esquina del jardín, bebidas en mano y observando el panorama mientras deciden a dónde ir primero. La rubia esboza una mueca de desaprobación cuando ve a Uniciclo haciendo de las suyas justo al borde de la piscina con demasiadas copas encima, y tiene que morderse la lengua para no ir hasta allí a avisarle de que se va a caer.

\- Dios, me siento como la madre de la fiesta – se queja amargamente, el tono suficientemente elevado como para que las otras dos Bellas la escuchen sin problemas por encima de la música atronadora.

\- Eso es porque lo eres – responde Beca con un simple encogimiento de hombros.

\- ¿Aca-perdona? – exclama la rubia, ofendida.

\- Aca-créetelo – y la DJ esboza una dulce sonrisa, demasiado dulce como para ser creíble. Sin embargo, no puede mantener el acto demasiado tiempo ante la cara de verdadera ofensa de Aubrey, y bufa una risa, poniendo los ojos en blanco –. Mira, cuando solo somos las Bellas, aun eres capaz de soltarte el pelo y pasártelo bien; pero en fiestas grandes normalmente te quedas en un sitio fijo con los brazos cruzados y das pequeños sorbos a tu bebida mientras observas lo que ocurre a tu alrededor con ojos condescendientes.

\- Eso no es verdad – rebate Bree. Súbitamente consciente de su postura, descruza los brazos y los deja caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo, la mano con la que no sujeta el vaso convertida en un puño indignado.

Una pequeña conmoción corta su conversación y desvía la atención de las tres hacia la piscina, donde Uniciclo está despatarrado en el suelo con cara de no saber qué ha ocurrido exactamente mientras Jesse le regaña entre risas e intenta pescar su uniciclo de las profundidades del agua ondulante.  La rubia cruza los brazos de forma totalmente automática, da un pequeño sorbo a su bebida y bufa con una sacudida de cabeza despectiva. Entonces, parece darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho porque sus ojos verdes se abren de par en par, horrorizados, y se gira para mirar a Beca, quien está esperando con los brazos cruzados y expresión petulante.

\- Oh dios mío, tienes razón – exclama.

La DJ se gira hacia Chloe con ojos chispeantes con diversión y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

\- _Vivo_ para estos momentos – bromea, haciendo un vago gesto con la mano en referencia a Aubrey y lo que acaba de decir.

La pelirroja encuentra el comentario muy divertido y ríe abiertamente, sin importarle las miradas fulminantes que le lanza su mejor amiga. Sacude la cabeza una vez consigue sobreponerse a ese ataque de risa y apoya una consoladora mano en el hombro de la rubia.

\- No te preocupes, Bree. Yo me encargaré de que esta noche la disfrutes a tope – le guiña un ojo, traviesa.

\- No sé eso me tranquiliza o me da miedo – confiesa Aubrey, ojos entrecerrados en actitud pensativa.

\- Oh, miedo definitivamente – pica Beca con una sonrisa torcida.

Chloe, en vez de tomárselo como una ofensa, se lo toma como un cumplido y esboza una enorme sonrisa satisfecha. Sus ojos azul bebé relucen con picardía mientras le ordena a la rubia que se termine el contenido de su vaso de golpe, y cuando Bree vuelve de tirarlo a la basura, agarra a Beca y a su mejor amiga de las manos para arrastrarlas tras ella hasta la pista de baile.

Se abre paso a través de la masa de cuerpos sudorosos que bailan, saltan y se restriegan unos con otros; esquivando gente descoordinada por el efecto del alcohol con la experiencia de alguien que ha estado en muchas fiestas y ya tiene perfeccionada su técnica de zigzagueo. Reconoce unos rizos de un castaño miel que están un poco más adelante, y cuando consigue llegar hasta allí comprueba que, efectivamente, es Stacie.

Libera las muñecas de Beca y Aubrey, a quienes puede escuchar quejarse tras ella, pero la música está demasiado alta y no está prestando atención suficiente como para entender lo que dicen – y tampoco le importa, sinceramente. Golpetea el hombro de Stacie, quien se gira y tarda un minuto más de lo normal en bajar la mirada y localizar a Chloe, pero una vez lo hace, esboza una enorme sonrisa y la abraza como si llevase años sin verla. La pelirroja devuelve el abrazo con ganas, controlando por el rabillo del ojo el bamboleo del cubata que la Bella lleva en su mano izquierda para que no la bañe en alcohol tan pronto en la noche; cuando se separa le indica que se agache para poder decirle algo en el oído.

\- Estamos en una misión para hacer que Aubrey se divierta – le informa.

Ve los ojos verdes de Stacie saltar del suelo a la rubia en cuestión, y relucen con un brillo predatorio.

\- Considéralo hecho – responde en un grito, guiñando un ojo mientras se lleva dos dedos a la frente en una especie de saludo militar.

Cuando Chloe se gira para encarar a su mejor amiga, puede ver que Bree está confundida y no entiende por qué está recibiendo esa mirada por parte de Stacie, pero la pelirroja se limita a sonreírle y empuja ambas manos hacia abajo en un gesto para indicarle que se calme y se deje llevar. Aubrey hace precisamente eso, desaparece su ceño fruncido y, aunque todavía se la ve algo insegura, acepta la mano que Stacie le tiende y permite que la guie hacia su cuerpo para empezar a bailar juntas.

Chloe busca a su novia, segura de que le había seguido hasta la pista de baile y había estado parada al lado de Aubrey hasta hacía un instante, pero que ahora ha desaparecido. Se relaja cuando la vislumbra unas personas más allá, charlando con una chica que lleva sus rizos morenos con mechas californianas en morado y va vestida con unos sencillos pitillos rotos y una camiseta de Nirvana que deja el piercing de su ombligo al aire.

Considera si dejar que continúen hablando, o interrumpir para llevarse a Beca de allí y poder bailar con ella. La DJ parece interesada en lo que la otra chica le está contando, pero su pie enfundado en una Converse – en lugar de los tacones que se habrían hundido en la hierba y le habrían dado dolor de pies enseguida – no deja de marcar el ritmo de la música contra el suelo, y delata que mitad de ella se está muriendo por poder seguirlo con el resto de su cuerpo.

Justo cuando _Partition_ se desvanece en el aire y empiezan las primeras notas de _Swalla_ , Chloe deja escapar un gritito de emoción y decide intervenir. Se abre paso hasta Beca y rodea su menuda cintura con sus brazos, pegando su cuerpo completamente a su espalda, posición que le traen flashbacks de la última vez que habían estado en esa misma postura, solo que esta vez sin una puerta delante. Siente a la DJ tensarse brevemente, pero se relaja al instante en que reconoce a Chloe y descansa su cuerpo contra el de ella.

\- Con tu permiso, te la voy a robar un momento – le grita a la chica, que asiente y sonríe, haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicar que es toda suya.

La pelirroja le devuelve la sonrisa y tira de Beca para alejarla de allí. Frena al llegar a un sitio suficientemente amplio para que ambas puedan bailar sin chocar con otras personas todo el rato y atrae a la morena hacia ella.

\- Espero no haber interrumpido algo importante – dice en su oído mientras sus cuerpos giran con las bases electrónicas –, ya sabes que esta es _mi canción_ – y guiña un ojo para darle más efecto a sus palabras.

Beca le sonríe y sacude la cabeza, sus manos deslizándose por la espalda de la pelirroja hasta que encuentran su sitio en sus caderas.

\- Nada que no pueda esperar – le asegura –. Además, sabía que vendrías a buscarme en algún momento – se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente.

\- ¿Y si no lo hubiera hecho? – contraataca Chloe, desafiante.

\- No serías capaz de no hacerlo, Chlo. No hay fiesta a la que vayamos en la que no bailes conmigo al menos una canción – Beca encuentra sus ojos y arquea las cejas, retándola a que rebata eso, consciente de que no puede.

A medida que avanza la canción y el ritmo va creciendo, el espacio entre ellas va desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que están completamente pegadas, piernas intercaladas para poder girar sus caderas con cada sensual nota, con cada golpe de base. Sus respiraciones comienzan a entrecortarse, a ser un poco más elaboradas, a quedarse atascadas en sus gargantas en un abrupto pico después de un empujón especialmente atrevido.

Y sus manos… Oh, sus manos.

Bailar provoca _algo_ en Chloe, es como un afrodisíaco. Hace que sus nervios vibren de excitación, al ritmo de música que esté sonando en ese momento, con cada explosión de notas una oleada de hormigueo recorre su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus dedos. Es como si la canción tuviera forma física y rodease su cuerpo, guiándolo para que se mueva a un lado o a otro en el momento exacto.

Si la música es como el sexo, bailar serían como los preliminares.

Y bailar _con_ _Beca…_ Eso ya es otro nivel.

Chloe se dio cuenta tiempo atrás de que cuando baila con Beca, pierde cualquier tipo de autocontrol que tenga sobre sus impulsos. Sobre _ella misma_. Una espesa nube cubre su cerebro y es incapaz de pensar, de valorar sus actos. Pierde cualquier ápice de raciocinio que le queda y únicamente es capaz de actuar, de perseguir aquello que quiere igual que si fuera un bebé que no es consciente todavía de que hay reglas y limitaciones.

Sigue su instinto básico. Y en lo referente a bailar con Beca, su instinto básico desvaría rápidamente hasta que le pide que empuje a la morena contra una pared y haga que se desmorone sobre sus dedos y lengua. O que _Chloe_ sea la que se desmorone. Da igual, el orden de los factores no altera el producto en este caso.

Lo peor es que, no sabe si es bailar, la música o el alcohol; pero Beca parece tener el mismo problema cuando bailan juntas en alguna fiesta. Se difuminan las líneas entre lo que es correcto y lo que no, lo que es estrictamente amistoso y lo que raya ya en puramente sexual. Siempre ha sido así, y probablemente, siempre sea así.

De modo que lo que empieza con sus cuerpos pegados moviéndose al mismo ritmo, va escalando poco a poco. Paso a paso. Hasta que ya no queda espacio alguno. Hasta que sus caderas ya no solo persiguen el ritmo de la música, sino que también buscan coordinarse con las de la otra para rozarse. Hasta que sus manos son incapaces de seguir quietas en el mismo sitio y empiezan a vagar.

A estas alturas, alguna de las dos tendría un momento de lucidez y pararía las cosas antes de que se descontrolasen más.

Pero ahora… Ahora no tienen por qué parar. Ahora pueden permitirse descontrolarse y llevarlo hasta donde quieran. Preferiblemente, hasta que una de ellas esté con cara y manos hundidas entre las piernas de la otra.

 _Swalla_ termina e inmediatamente empieza _Drop it low_ , de forma que no hay ni un solo segundo de silencio entre una y otra, y Chloe y Beca coordinan sus caderas de tal manera que pasan de un ritmo al otro con fluidez, acostumbradas a hilar canciones diferentes por las actuaciones de las Bellas. El calor aumenta entre ellas con cada giro sensual, y para cuando llega el estribillo, ambas están sudando y a punto de explotar.

Con la rasgada voz de la cantante indicándoles desde los altavoces que tienen que “ _drop-drop-drop-drop-drop it-drop it low, girl”_ , Beca se escurre entre los brazos de la pelirroja hasta que le da la espalda y hace precisamente eso: va bajando hasta el suelo lentamente, encajando cada movimiento de su culo con cada repetición de la frase, restregándose contra Chloe. Al subir, echa la cabeza hacia atrás para cruzar miradas con azul bebé y no rompe ni una sola vez el contacto visual mientras recupera la altura hasta estar completamente estirada otra vez, sus manos siguiendo el recorrido a lo largo del cuerpo de su novia.

Para el tercer estribillo, el último de la canción ya, Chloe está temblando notablemente por el esfuerzo de contener las ganas de tirarse a Beca ahí mismo, en plena pista de baile rodeadas de medio Barden. Nada más la DJ está otra vez frente a ella, agarra su cuello y ataca sus labios con la desesperación de alguien que lleva una semana sin beber agua y acaba de encontrar una fuente. Beca rodea su cintura con fuerza y dejan de bailar, demasiado ocupadas en satisfacerse como puedan solo con sus labios, dientes y lenguas.

Alguien les grita que se busquen una habitación, mientras que otros tantos solo se limitan a aullar cual lobos y animarles a que sigan, ante lo que Chloe nota que Beca pasa a sujetarla contra su cuerpo solo con un brazo y cuando abre los ojos con un revoloteo de párpados, ve que está haciendo el corte de manga en la dirección general de la que vienen los gritos.

Chloe rompe el beso, tirando de su labio inferior para recuperarlo de entre los dientes de Beca, y con ojos escurecidos espera a que azul medianoche reaparezca y se centre en ella.

\- ¿Sabes por qué siempre bailo contigo en todas las fiestas? – pregunta, y siente la mirada de Beca fija en sus labios hinchados para asegurarse de que la entiende porque no está gritando para hacerse escuchar por encima del final de la canción.

La morena no habla, solo ladea la cabeza y espera a que Chloe siga.

Y Chloe va a hacer justo eso, va a decirle por qué. De la forma más detallada y explícita posible, para conseguir que Beca se remueva en su sitio, incómoda, y tenga que apretar las piernas para ignorar el cosquilleo que va a surgir entre ellas.

Pero entonces empieza una nueva canción. La base electrónica reverbera por el aire, haciendo que Chloe vibre y se quede congelada con la boca abierta, sus pulmones a mitad de una exhalación. Solo necesita las dos primeras notas para identificar cuál es, y todo su cuerpo se estremece con el vívido recuerdo de la última vez que sonó esa canción, en una situación muy similar.

Ve cómo ojos azul medianoche se iluminan al reconocerla, una sonrisa torcida se abre paso por labios enrojecidos.

\- Me encanta esta canción – anuncia Beca felizmente, antes de cerrar los ojos para abandonarse a la música y empezar a cantar por encima de The Weeknd –. _Do you like the way I flick my tongue or nah? You can ride my face until you’re drippin’ cum…_

Chloe recuerda muy bien la última vez que Beca cantó _Or Nah_.

Recuerda los labios de la morena rozando su oreja, pronunciando las palabras sin darse cuenta de que estaban causando que la pelirroja fuera perdiendo fuerza en las piernas progresivamente. Recuerda el cuerpo que se restregaba contra el suyo, las manos que estaban en _todos lados_. Recuerda la pierna que se coló entre las suyas. Recuerda marearse por la cantidad de estímulos y la oleada de placer. Recuerda salir corriendo para intentar calmar el temblor de su cuerpo.

Y puede que Beca fuera borracha la última vez. Y puede que esta vez no esté borracha. Pero el problema es que ya no lo necesita porque puede tocar dónde quiera, hacer lo que quiera.

Joder, si no ha hecho nada más que cantar y ya tiene a Chloe a su merced.

Azul medianoche reaparece con un parpadeo, teñidos ligeramente de confusión, y Beca deja de cantar al ritmo de _Or Nah_ para fruncir los labios.

\- ¿Qué ibas a decir? – presiona, habiendo recordado de golpe que Chloe no había respondido su propia pregunta.

La pelirroja se deja llevar por su instinto básico. Se inclina sobre Beca, atrapando sus labios en un beso, hambriento pero breve, que les deja sin respiración.

\- Ven al fotomatón en cinco minutos, y sabrás exactamente qué quería decir – propone Chloe al separarse.

No espera a escuchar una confirmación por parte de la DJ, sabe que, si se queda, no va a ser una confirmación lo que caiga de su boca, sino más preguntas. Porque Beca odia la incertidumbre. Así que gira sobre los talones de sus sandalias y se aleja de allí a paso rápido, en la dirección en la que está el bar tiki, ahora reconvertido en fotomatón, y espera que la curiosidad pueda más que el recelo y Beca la siga.

Lo bueno de haber llegado tarde a la fiesta es que la novedad del fotomatón ya ha pasado. Hay gente, pero no la enorme cola que Chloe estaba segura de que se había formado fuera al principio de la noche. Para su suerte, la pelirroja solo tiene que esperar a dos parejas antes de poder colarse en el interior, la pesada cortina verde botella cerrándose con un quedo _wooosh_ a su espalda.

Para su suerte también, la impaciencia de Beca puede sobre cualquier otra cosa y no han pasado siquiera dos minutos cuando escucha la voz de la morena llamar su nombre desde fuera. La pelirroja le indica que puede pasar con una risita, su estómago agitándose con nervios igual que si fuera una adolescente colando a su pareja en plena noche a riesgo de que les pillen sus padres.

La cortina verde se hace a un lado y Beca asoma la cabeza primero, mirando el interior del bar tiki como si esperase que alguien saltase de un rincón oscuro para asustarla. Una vez comprueba que no hay nada raro, cuela todo su cuerpo y deja que la tela caiga por su propio peso contra la pared.

\- ¿Qué se supon…? – empieza a preguntar, insegura.

Pero Chloe no deja que termine. Su mano se cierra en la pechera del vestido negro de la morena y tira de ella, obligándole a dar tres pasos tambaleantes hacia delante hasta que choca contra la pelirroja. Beca apoya ambas manos en las caderas de su novia para estabilizarse y responde de forma algo sorprendida a los demandantes labios de Chloe sobre los suyos.

Con insistentes golpes de cadera, la pelirroja empuja a Beca, consiguiendo acorralarla contra la pared baja del bar. Cubre una de las manos de la DJ con la suya y la desliza sobre la tela de su falda, descendiendo poco a poco hasta que llega donde el borde roza la piel desnuda de sus piernas, y cuela sus manos por debajo de la falda.

Beca da un respingo casi imperceptible y su brazo se tensa, negándose a moverse de donde descasa sobre el muslo de Chloe.

\- Chlo, estamos en un sitio _muy_ público – sisea, ojos abiertos de par en par y el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Recuerdas la última fiesta de los Trebles? – pregunta la pelirroja sin venir a cuento. Espera hasta que consigue arrancar un dudoso asentimiento de la morena –. ¿Recuerdas que, cuando estábamos bailando, yo desaparecí de repente y te dije que me había mareado porque hacía mucho calor? – Otro pequeño asentimiento –. ¿Recuerdas que estaba sonando esta misma canción?

La música sigue a todo volumen, pero gracias a las espesas cortinas que cubren el bar tiki, llega de forma un tanto amortiguada al interior del fotomatón. Suficientemente alta como para que se escuche sin problemas, como para que Beca y Chloe todavía tengan que usar un tono de voz más alto de lo normal. Así que la DJ no tiene problema alguno para reconocer la canción que sigue sonando de fondo _,_ y a pesar de que sus recuerdos de esa fiesta están un poco borrosos, por no decir que tiene alguna que otra laguna, el momento en el que bailó _Or Nah_ con la pelirroja es uno de los más lúcidos que tiene de la noche.

Otro pequeño asentimiento.

\- Pues mentí – confiesa Chloe, brusca y directa, sin un ápice de remordimiento o tacto –. No fue el calor, ni la gente. Me fui corriendo porque me estabas poniendo cachonda hasta el punto de que ya no podía más.

Beca se humedece los labios repentinamente secos, la pelirroja sigue el movimiento de su lengua con una intensidad casi abrasadora que causa que la DJ trague saliva. Sube la mano que no está bajo la falda de Chloe para pasársela por la cara, dejando que sus ojos se cierren durante una fracción de segundo, y Chloe casi puede escuchar la velocidad a las que las tuercas están girando dentro de la cabeza de Beca, el chirriar de la balanza en la que está comparando los pros y contras de dejarse llevar.

Cuando los vuelve a abrir, azul medianoche está lleno de determinación y Beca no tiene que decir palabra alguna para que Chloe sepa sin problemas qué lado ha ganado.

Una mano se engancha en su nuca y atrae sus labios hacia la DJ, mientras que la otra sigue el recorrido por debajo de la falda, esta vez sin necesidad de que la pelirroja haga de guía. Las piernas de Chloe tiemblan cuando expertos dedos acarician el interior de su muslo a su paso, y no sabe cómo ni cuándo, pero se encuentra a sí misma chocando contra la pared baja del bar tiki, aprisionada por el cuerpo de Beca completamente pegado al suyo.

Los dedos de la morena llegan a ropa interior totalmente empapada y el primer roce arranca un débil gemido de los labios de Chloe que Beca se traga con otro beso abrasador.

\- Esto es lo bailar contigo me hace – murmura la pelirroja contra los labios hinchados de su novia, tan cerca que con cada palabra los roza, y ahora es Beca quien gime.

Consciente de que tienen un tiempo limitado antes de que alguien se pregunte por qué están tardando tanto y empiecen a curiosear a través de la cortina, Chloe lanza sus caderas hacia delante en busca del alivio que solo le pueden proporcionar los dedos de la DJ.

\- Sé rápida – jadea sobre la boca entreabierta de su novia.

La estrecha tela de su falda se arruga y desliza sobre sus caderas hasta terminar hecha un guiñapo en su cintura, empujada por manos impacientes y ligeramente temblorosas. Entonces, una de esas manos se engancha en su pierna y la alza para enroscarla alrededor de su cintura, deslizándose de vuelta por el muslo expuesto, disfrutando del músculo que se tensa y destensa con sus caricias.

Siguiendo sus órdenes, Beca no se anda con rodeos. Retira la tela de su ropa interior hacia un lado e inmediatamente cubre su empapado sexo con dos dedos que presionan y dibujan círculos, y hacen que Chloe dé un respingo. Acallando el gemido que quiere salir de su garganta, deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás cuando le llega la primera oleada de placer, y Beca se aprovecha de la expansión de piel descubierta, ataca el cuello de la pelirroja sin piedad, dientes y lengua marcando la piel hasta que Chloe está segura de que un nuevo chupetón va a aparecer ahí a lo largo de la noche, pero no podría importarle menos.

La DJ se mueve de forma brusca y rápida, buscando llevar a Chloe al orgasmo lo más pronto posible. Sus dedos circulan su abertura, aunque nunca llegan a hundirse más que un par de centímetros, centrándose más en estimular su clítoris. Encuentra el ángulo que consigue que los gemidos de la pelirroja sean más altos, cada vez más difíciles de contener; el que logra que sus piernas tiemblen más; el que vuelve el vaivén de sus caderas más desesperado; y lo utiliza hasta el final.

Hasta que Chloe se ve sobrepasada por el estallido de placer y es incapaz de respirar durante medio minuto. Hasta que se queda quieta y luego se estremece violentamente. Hasta que su cabeza cae como un peso muerto en el hombro de la DJ y su pierna resbala por su cintura hasta terminar otra vez en el suelo.

Con delicadeza, Beca recoloca sus bragas y su falda, y retira mechones sudados que se han quedado pegados a su cuello. Su mano limpia recorre una afilada mandíbula, la curva de su oreja, traza un mapa entre las pecas que adornan las mejillas de la pelirroja y delinea el filo de su nariz. Espera pacientemente a que ojos azul bebé reaparezcan, y cuando lo hacen, con un revoloteo cansado de párpados y pestañas infinitas, les recibe con una dulce sonrisa.

Deposita un breve y tierno beso en los labios de Chloe y se separa de ella, dejando que se recomponga y vuelva a sostenerse sobre sus pies sin necesidad de la pared. Tras una mirada cómplice, Beca descorre la pesada cortina verde botella y la mantiene abierta hasta que pasa Chloe con ella pegada a sus talones.

El volumen de la música aumenta considerablemente en cuanto salen del refugio del bar tiki y ambas se pausan fuera del fotomatón, algo desorientadas. Allí las encuentra Jesse justo cuando pasa camino al interior de la casa, con dos boles vacíos en las manos que necesitan ser repuestos por otros llenos de comida. Se desvía de su camino y se acerca con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¡Bloe! – grita a modo de saludo.

Beca hace una mueca al escuchar el apodo, mientras que Chloe se limita a reírse y saluda a Jesse de vuelta.

\- ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien? – inquiere el Treble con genuino interés.

\- Ni te imaginas – responde la pelirroja, regalándole un guiño pícaro a la DJ que hace que se sonroje ligeramente.

\- Es una gran fiesta, enhorabuena, tío – concede Beca con un asentimiento orgulloso y un puñetazo juguetón al hombro de su exnovio.

\- Gracias – Jesse acepta el cumplido con una enorme sonrisa –. Oye, ¿te acordaste de traerme eso? – le pregunta, esta vez solo dirigido a Beca.

La morena tiene un breve segundo de confusión antes de que su ceño fruncido se disipe y su expresión cambie a una de comprensión.

\- Sí, sí, lo tengo… – su primer instinto es ir a buscar el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, pero cuando sus dedos solo tocan tela lisa se da cuenta de que lleva un vestido y no pudo guardarlo ahí. Piensa un momento y luego chasquea su lengua al recordar –. Se lo di a CR, porque era la única con bolsillos.

\- Genial. Creo que la vi en la mesa de beer pong, ¿me acompañas a rellenar esto – mueve los boles vacíos en el aire –, y de camino le pides a CR que te lo dé? – propone el Treble.

\- Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? – acepta Beca con un encogimiento de hombros.

Antes de marcharse, se gira hacia Chloe, preguntando solo con la mirada si va a estar bien ella sola, pero la pelirroja le sonríe despreocupadamente y le indica con un gesto de la mano que vaya. La DJ le regala una última sonrisa y trota para ponerse a la altura de Jesse, que ya había echado a andar.

Chloe se gira para tratar de localizar la mesa más cercana, porque después de sus actividades con Beca se está muriendo de sed. Esquiva un par de grupitos de gente bailando y charlando, y se llena un vaso rojo hasta el borde con el misterioso líquido rosa que apesta a alcohol incluso desde la distancia.

Al girarse para ir hacia la pista de baile y buscar a las demás Bellas, casi se lleva por delante a una chica.

\- Oops, perdona, no te he visto – se disculpa apresuradamente, comprobando que no le haya tirado la bebida encima ni a ella, ni a la bandeja que lleva en una mano.

La chica se asegura de que su camiseta negra está seca y que los brownies siguen intactos. Alza la mirada, sonriéndole a Chloe de forma relajada, quien en ese momento se fija bien en con quién casi ha chocado y la reconoce como una de las integrantes de los High Notes.

\- No pasa nada – le tranquiliza Jenny, su característica voz rasposa haciéndose oír por encima de la música –. ¿Quieres uno? – ofrece, exponiendo la bandeja de brownies bajo la luz del farolillo chino azul que tienen encima.

Chloe observa la bandeja llena de pequeños rectángulos del bizcocho y no puede negar que tienen una pinta deliciosa, así que se encoge de hombros y le dice a Jenny que por supuesto.

* * *

 

Beca no sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se separó de Chloe, pueden haber sido dos horas, o solo diez minutos. Ha perdido completamente la percepción del tiempo.

Tiene que haber sido bastante, porque le dio tiempo a acompañar a Jesse a la cocina para que rellenase los boles con comida, ambos charlando alegremente sobre la graduación y cómo se lo habían tomado sus respectivas familias y, sobre todo, que no podían creerse que Beca hubiera llegado tan lejos. Costaba creerse que esa Beca que renegaba de Barden y quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible, es la misma Beca que esta misma tarde había llorado al darse cuenta de que se iba a marchar de allí.

Después de dejar los boles, fueron hasta la mesa de beer pong, donde Cynthia Rose había monopolizado uno de sus lados y estaba pateando los culos de cualquiera que se atreviese a enfrentarse a ella. En un pequeño descanso, Beca se acercó y le pidió que le devolviera lo que le había dado en la casa para que se lo guardara, y la Bella rebuscó en los bolsillos de su chaleco hasta encontrarlo.

Pero, a cambio, le pidió la revancha.

De modo que Beca no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Le pasó el valioso paquete a Jesse, tal y como había prometido, y echó al chico del equipo de natación que había reunido el valor suficiente para tratar de derrotar a Cynthia Rose, ocupando ella su lugar frente a su amiga.

Tras una dura partida en la que consiguieron que se formase un círculo de espectadores alrededor de la mesa que les animaban y abucheaban según por quién hubieran apostado, Beca encestó la bola de ping-pong que le consiguió la victoria y dejó a una derrotada CR musitando excusas sobre desigualdad de condiciones y chorradas varias.

Iba a volver con Chloe, pero al darse la vuelta, tropezó con Luke.

Luke, a quien no había visto desde que dejó su trabajo en la estación de radio, que seguía igual de musculoso y atractivo, su acento británico más fuerte que nunca ya que acababa de volver de pasar una temporada con su familia en Londres; que, a pesar de haber trabajado con él durante casi tres años, seguía creyendo que se llamaba Becky.

Así que se dejó entretener. Se pusieron al día en sus respectivas vidas, y Luke pareció positivamente sorprendido al escuchar la oferta de trabajo que había conseguido Beca en Residual Heat.

\- ¡Vaya! – exclamó el británico con admiración en su voz, pasándose una mano por su perfectamente peinado pelo rubio –. Me alegra saber que fue todo gracias a mí – ante el ceño confundido de Beca, Luke se explicó mejor –. Claro, al fin y al cabo, yo fui el primero en darte una oportunidad.

La DJ decidió no señalar las cincuenta cosas incorrectas que había solo en esa opinión, lo dejó pasar y permitió que Luke siguiera creyendo eso, si así era más feliz. Hablaron un rato más antes de que se quedasen sin más temas de conversación y el joven se despidió con un choque de puños y un “no te olvides de mí cuando seas famosa” acompañado de un guiño y una sonrisa torcida.

Es Chloe quien la encuentra entre la masa de estudiantes. Siente sus brazos rodear su cuello y se gira justo a tiempo para sujetar su cintura y evitar que ambas se caigan al suelo en un nudo de extremidades. La pelirroja parece incapaz de parar de reírse y Beca puede ver sus labios moverse, pero con la música tan alta es imposible escuchar lo que Chloe intenta decirle.

\- Chlo, vas a tener que hablar más alto, hay mucho ruido como para susurrar – le grita.

Su novia se endereza lo suficiente como para dejar de estar colgada del cuello de la morena, y frunce el ceño, sus labios fruncidos en un puchero de incomprensión.

\- No estoy susurrando – dice, y Beca lo tiene que descifrar a partir del movimiento de su boca al formar las palabras –, estoy gritando.

\- Eh, no.

\- Oh. ¿En serio? – ahora con la voz alzada, Chloe parece genuinamente sorprendida. Se lleva una mano a su garganta y masajea la zona igual que solía hacer cuando le dolían los nódulos. Entonces, su expresión se transforma en una pensativa, su mirada se desenfoca, fija en un punto en algún sitio por encima del hombro de Beca –. Qué cosa más curiosa que unas cuerdas sean las que hagan que hablemos, ¿verdad? – Suena como si estuviera pensando en voz alta más que tratando de establecer una conversación, las palabras caen de su boca, lentas y pesadas –. ¿Tú también te imaginas a veces que lo que quieres decir son acróbatas y usan nuestras cuerdas vocales como trampolines?

\- No, yo no... – Beca va a responder sinceramente, pero se da cuenta de lo absurdo que es lo que acaba de decir su novia y sacude la cabeza, cortándose a la mitad –. Oye, ¿estás bien? Estás actuando muy raro – inquiere, preocupada.

Sus ojos recorren cada centímetro de la cara de Chloe en busca de algo que no debería estar allí: una herida en la cabeza, signos de que esté borracha… No sabe muy bien qué busca, pero espera encontrar algo que le ayude a explicar por qué está tan rara.

\- ¡De marástica! – grita Chloe, una ancha y relajada sonrisa cuelga de sus labios. Tarda un segundo, pero cuando parece darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho, empieza a reírse descontroladamente –. Uy, quería decir de maravilla y fantástica, y los he mezclado – explica como puede entre risas, su cuerpo sacudiéndose por la fuerza de las carcajadas.

\- ¿Cuánto has bebido exactamente? – intenta averiguar Beca, secando las lágrimas que caen por las mejillas de la pelirroja.

\- ¡Casi nada! – Chloe parece olvidarse rápido de su ataque de risa, respondiendo de forma indignada –. ¡Solo tres vasos!

\- ¿Segura? – presiona la morena.

\- Te lo juro por Arturo, por la raja de su culo – y por alguna extraña razón que solo tiene sentido dentro de la cabeza de Chloe, alza su mano izquierda mientras hace el saludo de Star Trek.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan rara?

Beca no cree que haya tardado tanto en volver junto a Chloe. Máximo una hora, no llega a dos. De modo que no entiende cómo se las ha apañado su novia para estar en este estado en tan poco tiempo, especialmente si lo que dice es verdad y apenas ha bebido.

La pelirroja se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente, como si no entendiese por qué Beca está tan preocupada, y empieza a acariciar el pelo de la DJ con expresión de adoración y asombro. Casi parece que nunca antes en su vida hubiera visto pelo.

\- Oh dios mío – exclama Beca cuando por fin suma dos más dos y se da cuenta de lo que pasa –. Chlo. Chloe. – Llama insistentemente, intentando conseguir que su novia le preste atención.

Le quita su pelo de las manos a la pelirroja y agarra su cara para poder verle los ojos. Tiene las pupilas tan dilatadas que sus ojos son casi negros, lo cual, hasta ahora, Beca había atribuido al hecho de que es de noche y los farolillos chinos que cuelgan por el jardín de los Trebles no dan mucha luz. Pero no podía estar más equivocada.

\- Chloe, ¿estás colocada? – acusa, su voz unas octavas más aguda de lo normal.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – su novia parece profundamente ofendida por eso y da un paso para alejarse de Beca. Cruza los brazos firmemente en su pecho, pero su enfado pierde algo de efecto por el hecho de que parece incapaz de dejar de mecerse hacia delante y atrás –. ¡Ya sabes que yo soy anti-drogas!

La DJ suspira e intenta calmarla, hablando suavemente:

\- Lo sé, pero...

\- No estoy colocada – corta Chloe, seca –. Solo he bebido tres vasos, más los chupitos antes de venir aquí, he comido un brownie y he estado bailando con Stacie y Bree desde que llegamos aquí – recuenta la pelirroja, alzando un dedo con cada cosa que dice, sus ojos fieros –, y no sé por qué insinúas que...

\- Espera, espera – le frena Beca antes de que pueda seguir hablando –. Retrocede – y Chloe deja escapar una risita y literalmente hace un sonido de rebobinar. A la DJ le cuesta mantenerse seria con semejante espectáculo, pero sabe que debe si quiere averiguar exactamente qué ha ocurrido –. ¿Has dicho que has comido un brownie?

\- Sí – Chloe asiente con una enorme sonrisa –. Jenny me lo dio y tenían tan buena pinta que no pude resistirme.

\- Jenny, ¿la soprano de los High Notes? – A lo que su novia responde con otro asentimiento inocente –. ¿Los mismos High Notes que están siempre más fumados que un Rastafari? – presiona la morena, cejas arqueadas a la espera de que Chloe se dé cuenta por sí sola de lo que eso supone.

\- Sí, pero... – hay una larga pausa en la que la pelirroja se limita a parpadear muchas veces, poco a poco uniendo los puntos hasta llegar a la misma conclusión a la que había llegado Beca –. _Ooooooooh_ – se le escapa, su rostro muestra genuina sorpresa.

\- Ajá – ahora es la DJ quien asiente, y por si todavía quedaba alguna duda, lo aclara en voz alta –: Era un brownie de marihuana, Chlo.

Sus miradas se cruzan, la sorprendida de Chloe y la divertida de Beca. Solo aguantan un par de segundos mirándose fijamente antes de que ambas no puedan contenerse y estallan en risas, encontrando la situación demasiado divertida como para no reírse de ello.

\- No es como me imaginaba mi primera vez – se queja la pelirroja, algo falta de aire, mientras se seca una lágrima de la comisura del ojo izquierdo.

Sus risas se ven interrumpidas cuando la música se para abruptamente en medio de una canción. Toda la fiesta parece quedarse congelada en el tiempo, la gente deja de hablar, deja de bailar. Se hace el más absoluto silencio mientras todos miran hacia la plataforma elevada en la que está el DJ y se preguntan qué tecla ha tocado para liarla tanto.

Entonces, el DJ pone un mash-up a todo volumen, se inclina sobre el micrófono y anuncia que BMitch va a tomar las riendas por lo que queda de noche.

Beca se queda inmóvil, apenas sin respirar. Chloe, por el contrario, deja escapar un grito emocionado al escuchar el nombre artístico de su novia – es el nombre que usaba cuando se encargaba del turno de noches en la radio, y el nombre del canal de YouTube en el que empezó a subir su música por insistencia de Chloe; pero las chicas y Jesse lo habían adoptado como su nombre artístico –, y empieza a golpear su brazo insistentemente en un intento de conseguir hacerle reaccionar.

\- Bec. Bec. ¡Esa eres tú! – le grita en el oído, zarandeándola.

A pesar de que la propia Beca le había dado a Jesse el USB lleno con una interminable lista de sus mejores mixes, a pesar de que ella misma se encargó de seleccionar cuidadosamente cada canción que hay en su interior, sigue siendo un shock escuchar su nombre. Escuchar _su música._

Especialmente es un shock escuchar la ovación de la gente al escuchar su nombre, que quizá solo sea porque la música es buena, o porque por fin _vuelve_ a haber música y eso significa que la fiesta no ha terminado todavía. Pero quizá también puede ser porque lo reconozcan de haber escuchado la emisora de Barden, quizá también puede ser porque lo reconozcan de su canal de YouTube.

Puede ser que la conozcan a _ella_ , a Beca Mitchell.

Beca podría haber estado ahí arriba, en la tarima del DJ. Jesse se lo pidió hace un par de días, antes siquiera de haber contratado a un DJ profesional, se acercó a ella un día al verla salir de una tutoría y le preguntó si quería ser ella la encargada oficial de hacer que todo el mundo “menee el esqueleto en nuestra epi-fiesta”. Pero había rechazado la oferta porque, de haber aceptado, eso habría supuesto estar separada de sus amigas y preocupada de que la música fluyera sin problemas. No habría podido beber, ni bailar, ni divertirse.

Así que le dijo que muchas gracias, pero no. Que quizá otra vez sería. Jesse, sin embargo, había parecido estar esperando exactamente esa contestación por parte de la morena porque inmediatamente le propuso un plan alternativo.

\- Por lo menos hazme un favor y préstame alguno de tus mash-ups. Porfi plis – había suplicado el Treble –. Sabes que, en lo que se refiere a música, vuestras fiestas son mil veces mejor solo porque tú te encargas de ella y pones tus mash-ups.

Y aquí, en una fiesta llena de estudiantes borrachos recién graduados, y con su novia colocada colgada del cuello, aquí es donde Beca encuentra el reconocimiento que tan desesperadamente había estado buscando en Residual Heat.

Resulta que no hace falta dormir en una cama de Grammy’s para reconocer el talento.

* * *

 

Más tarde en la noche, Beca y Chloe se reencontraron con las demás Bellas en el centro de la pista de baile, quienes reciben a la DJ con ovaciones y reverencias, llenándola de halagos por sus mash-ups. Una vez Beca, avergonzada, consigue hacerles callarse, se desata la locura de sus amigas.

Las Bellas habían aprovechado la barra libre para beber sin control alguno y, además, Chloe no es la única que ha caído en el engaño de los brownies. Aubrey también ha cometido ese error. Y cuando la DJ lo descubre, solo por la forma en que Bree se traba con su lengua al hablar, no puede evitar reírse y grabar aquel momento porque esto es algo que no va a dejar que la rubia olvide fácilmente.

Rodeada por sus amigas, es sencillo dejarse llevar por el desenfreno del alcohol y la música haciendo vibrar sus cuerpos. Se inventan pasos nuevos, tropezando y agarrándose las unas a las otras para evitar caerse y empezar lo que probablemente fuese un efecto dominó que terminaría con todo el mudo en el suelo; y cantan con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, canción tras canción hasta que tienen que parar por miedo a quedarse afónicas tan cerca del Mundial.

Claro que, tanto descontrol, cansa. No solo cansa, _agota_.

Así que, eventualmente, Beca y Chloe se excusan y salen de la masa de estudiantes en busca de un rincón tranquilo en el que recuperar el aire y enfriar sus cuerpos sudorosos. Se hacen con una de las tumbonas, pero esta vez se sientan la una al lado de la otra, conscientes de que, si se tumban y acurrucan, lo más probable es que se queden dormidas.

\- Voy a hacer pis, vuelvo en un periquete – informa la pelirroja con un guiño.

Se levanta de un salto y se escurre entre las personas hasta desaparecer en el interior de la casa. Beca se queda donde está, no se arriesga a cambiar de sitio y perder a Chloe, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que la pelirroja todavía está bajo la influencia de la marihuana.

Sabe que no le va a pasar nada, pero no puede evitar que le salga la vena protectora. Al fin y al cabo, Chloe está como está porque Beca la dejó sola.

Apenas tiene tiempo a preocuparse mucho porque, fiel a su palabra, su novia ya está de vuelta en menos de dos minutos. Lo cual es un tiempo récord considerando que los Trebles solo tienen dos baños y uno de ellos fijo que está siendo usado como nidito de amor, lo cual deja un único baño para demasiada gente.

Si eso no fuera suficiente para hacerle sospechar, Chloe se acerca a ella riéndose por lo bajo igual que una colegiala que está rompiendo las normas por primera vez y con un brazo escondido detrás de la espalda. Ante la ceja arqueada de la morena, vuelve a sucumbir a un ataque de risitas nerviosas y se lleva un dedo a los labios, ojos azul bebé reluciendo bajo la luz con un brillo travieso.

\- ¿Te cuento un secreto? – pregunta de forma totalmente retórica, ya que no espera a que la DJ responda, ni siquiera le da opción a responder. Se deja caer en el regazo de Beca, todavía con un brazo escondido tras su espalda y su otra mano la curva entre su boca y el oído de su novia –. He mentido, no he ido al baño.

Beca se separa para lanzarle una mirada irónica, porque eso ya lo sabía ella sin necesidad de que dijera nada.

\- ¿Qué estás tramando? – inquiere con cierto recelo.

\- ¡Vámonos de aventura! – exclama Chloe, levantándose de un brinco y extendiendo su mano libre en el aire, agitando sus dedos a la espera de que Beca los entrelace con los suyos.

\- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me voy a arrepentir de esto? – observa la DJ en voz alta mientras acepta la mano que la pelirroja le tiende y la usa para incorporarse.

Chloe solo ríe de nuevo y coloca su cuerpo de forma que lo que sea que tiene tras su espalda siga fuera del campo visual de Beca. De espaldas, camina hacia los matorrales que separan el jardín de los Trebles de la calle y tira de la morena para que la siga entre ellos. Rodean la casa de los chicos y bajan por el césped frontal, cruzando la carretera de gravilla que se interpone entre ellas y el lago.

Una vez llegan a la orilla del lago, Chloe relaja el ritmo y se dedican a pasear tranquilamente por el borde, alejándose cada vez más de la casa de los Trebles y del retumbar de la música. Sus manos se mecen entre sus cuerpos con el vaivén de sus pisadas y Beca tiene que admitir que la brisa fresca y el silencio se agradece bastante, aunque le piten los oídos como locos.

Caminan un largo rato por el borde del lago, y solo se paran cuando la música ya no se escucha desde donde están. Han llegado al embarcadero de madera en el que está enganchada la canoa que a veces usan para cruzar de un lado a otro del lago cuando se sienten especialmente aventureros, en lugar de simplemente rodearlo a pie. O, si Amy la Gorda está intentando hacer un gran gesto romántico que demuestre su amor por Bumper.

Chloe suelta su mano cuando llegan al embarcadero. Sus pasos retumban por la madera, que cruje y chirría, y si Beca no supiera por experiencia que es seguro, pensaría que el embarcadero está a punto de derrumbarse bajo su peso. A pesar de todo, es cautelosa y comprueba cada tablero antes de apoyarse completamente sobre él.

Por eso tarda un poco más que la pelirroja en llegar al borde, pero, cuando lo hace, esta gira sobre sus talones, ahora con ambas manos escondidas tras la espalda.

\- Vale, ¿quieres que te cuente el verdadero secreto? – pregunta. Una sonrisa traviesa adorna sus labios y se está mordiendo la lengua para no reírse.

\- Ya que me has arrastrado hasta aquí, es lo mínimo que podrías hacer – replica Beca, sarcástica. Entonces abre mucho los ojos y pone cara de fingido terror –. Espera, ¿es ahora cuando descubro que en realidad eres un asesino en serie y vas a matarme?

Chloe deja escapar una risa musical y sacude la cabeza, sus ojos reluciendo con un brillo peligroso.

\- Mucho mejor – promete.

La DJ arquea una ceja y espera pacientemente. Se ve recompensada cuando la pelirroja por fin descubre lo que tiene detrás de su espalda con un ¡ta-chán!, extendiendo los brazos para que Beca pueda verlo bien bajo la luz de la luna.

Es una botella de champán.

\- Tía, ¿les has robado el champán? – exclama Beca, incrédula.

\- Escuché a Uniciclo preguntarle a Benji dónde quería que la escondiesen – se explica ella con un encogimiento de hombros –. Era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar.

La morena coge la botella entre sus manos, descubriendo, para su deleite, que todavía sigue fría. Mira a Chloe con la admiración clara en su rostro, y se muerde el labio inferior.

\- Justo cuando pensaba que no podías ser más sexy – musita, casi como si fuera un pensamiento que no se ha dado cuenta de que ha dicho en voz alta.

\- ¿Te gustan las chicas malas, Becs? – ronronea Chloe, su voz grave y seductora.

\- No tienes ni idea – le regala un guiño a su novia antes de devolverle la botella de champán –. Haz los honores.

Con una amplia sonrisa, Chloe acepta y coge la botella. La coloca entre sus piernas para poder usar ambas manos para quitar el plástico que recubre el cuello, hace una pelotita con él y lo guarda en la cintura de su falda para que no caiga al agua del lago. Luego, despega el alambre del cristal y lo desdobla como si fuera un tornillo, dejando libre el corcho.

Con ambos pulgares, apunta la boca de la botella en dirección opuesta a donde está Beca y empuja con fuerza del corcho. El resto es efecto del gas. El corcho sale disparado por los aires con un audible _pop_ y la espuma del champán se desborda por fuera, sobre los dedos y piernas de la pelirroja.

Chloe deja escapar un gritito emocionado y alza la botella, pasando la lengua para recoger la mayor cantidad de champán que puede y luego chupándose los dedos cuando termina. Una vez sale toda la espuma contenida, se da cuenta de que Beca la está mirando fijamente, _intensamente_ , y le tiende la botella para que dé un sorbo.

Pero la DJ cierra su mano en torno a su muñeca en su lugar, y tira de ella hasta atrapar su nuca con una mano y sus labios con los suyos. Su lengua, insistente, recorre cada esquina de la boca de Chloe, saboreando el champán en ella.

* * *

 

Media botella después, ambas están sentadas en el borde del embarcadero. Se han quitado los zapatos y tienen los pies rozando el agua del lago.

Es en momentos como este, cuando Chloe arrastra a Beca a algún sitio en medio de la noche y se sientan en silencio, disfrutando de la sólida presencia de la otra, pero sin necesidad de hablar, que empiezan las confesiones.

En la calma y seguridad de la noche, abren sus corazones, sabedoras de que, digan lo que digan a continuación, no van a ser juzgadas. Solo van a encontrar apoyo y comprensión.

Hoy, es Beca quien rompe el silencio primero.

\- Me habría gustado que mi madre hubiera podido venir a mi graduación – dice en tono bajo, pasándole la botella a Chloe para que beba.

No habla mucho de su madre. De hecho, la mayoría de las Bellas habían asumido que se llevaba mal con ella por el hecho de que rehuía mencionarla en la mayoría de las conversaciones. Sin embargo, era todo lo contrario. Beca había estado muy unida a su madre, y cuando esta enfermó de cáncer, fue un duro golpe para la pequeña DJ.

Es por eso que se había visto obligada a irse a vivir con su padre, y por eso había tenido que venir a Barden. Si su madre hubiera seguido viva, Beca probablemente se hubiera salido con la suya y se hubiera marchado a Los Ángeles nada más salir del instituto. Pero cuando su custodia pasó a su padre, no le quedó otra que seguir sus órdenes.

\- Estoy segura de que, esté donde esté, tu madre está muy orgullosa de ti, Becs – le consuela Chloe con un apretón en la pierna –. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo yo de mi padre – suspira –. A pesar de todo, me habría gustado que hubiera venido hoy – confiesa, devolviéndole la botella a Beca, quien da un largo trago.

Hace tres años, a ese murmullo le habría seguido alguna excusa. Algún intento de justificar la ausencia injustificable de su padre en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida. Hace tres años, no se habría permitido a sí misma sonar tan amarga. Pero hace tres años, también dejaba que su mejor amiga le pisoteara. Hace tres años, también dejaba que se le ignorase y menospreciase de forma continua.

Beca se siente orgullosa de que haya evolucionado tanto y se haga valer.

La relación de Chloe con su padre es algo que, aun a día de hoy, Beca no termina de entender. Se enteró de ella precisamente una de esas noches en las que la pelirroja la despertó en plena madrugada para ir a vivir una aventura juntas.

Ese mismo día recibió una llamada de su padre y tuvieron una discusión tan fuerte que terminaron a gritos y Chloe le colgó.

\- Como siempre – suspiró, sus ojos azul bebé inundados en tristeza.

El señor Beale era uno de los fundadores de un famoso bufete de abogados, uno de los más famosos de toda Atlanta. Hasta Beca había escuchado hablar de él, solo que nunca había asociado el Beale del nombre de la empresa con el apellido de Chloe. Es decir, sabía que venía de una familia pudiente, Chloe lo había insinuado cuando Beca expresó su preocupación por que tuviera que pagar un segundo año de universidad. Pero nunca dijo nada explícitamente, de modo que la DJ nunca se habría imaginado que estuvieran relacionados.

Chloe era tan… _Humilde_. Y puede que con eso Beca estuviera dejando que sus prejuicios hablasen, porque seguro que no todos los ricos eran gente desagradable que se creían que estaban por encima de todos los demás. Era solo que, los que eran así, solían ser los que más ruido hacían y expandían esa reputación a todos los demás. Así que a Beca le sorprendió muchísimo enterarse de que Chloe tenía una enorme herencia esperando por ella en una cuenta bancaria.

Pero, precisamente tanto dinero era una de las razones de que Chloe tenga una relación tan tensa con su padre. Porque el señor Beale era una persona que vivía por y para su trabajo, y no existía nada más en el mundo para él que eso.

\- Era como si no tuviera padre – le explicó Chloe en apenas un hilo de voz –. Nunca estaba ahí, no te exagero si digo que pasaban meses sin que le viera. A veces, pasaba por delante de su despacho, y en las raras veces en las que estaba dentro y tenía la puerta abierta, recuerdo que me quedaba parada un momento mirando hacia el interior y pensando quién era ese hombre trajeado que estaba hablando por teléfono – sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca de dolor y fijó la vista en el suelo para no dejar ver las lágrimas que anegaban sus ojos –. Ni te imaginas la de veces que deseé que la firma quebrase porque prefería que fuéramos pobres y tener a mi padre, antes que tener dinero y un hombre que me costaba reconocer cuando le veía. Luego, al hacerme mayor, acepté la realidad de que, incluso pobres, mi padre probablemente nunca estaría en casa– esboza una sonrisa sarcástica.

Las pocas veces que el señor Beale hacía acto de presencia en la vida de Chloe, pretendía que lo que dijera y decidiera se acatase sin rechistar. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en la vida de su hija y, aun así, pretendía controlarla.

Lógicamente, Chloe se rebelaba y peleaba, pero al final terminaba escondiendo el rabo entre las piernas y aceptaba lo que su padre ordenaba. Incluso si eso suponía ir en contra de lo que más anhelaba, pelea tras pelea, Chloe se achantaba y dejaba que su padre le pasase por encima.

Porque, a pesar de todo, era su padre. Y Chloe no podía evitar seguir queriéndole, aunque solo fuera un poco. Por eso, cada vez que ocurría, buscaba excusas para su comportamiento.

\- ¿Y tu madre? – preguntó Beca esa noche hace tiempo, cuando la pelirroja por fin se hartó de seguir escuchando al hombre que a veces jugaba a ser su padre y le mandó a la mierda de manera definitiva.

\- Mi madre intentaba ayudarme, lo cual normalmente terminaba con que ella también se pelease con mi padre – se recogió un mechón cobrizo detrás de la oreja con manos temblorosas y apretó los labios para no echarse a llorar –. Ellos se quieren todavía. Lo veo en sus ojos. Es la única razón por la que mi madre no le ha dejado, porque _se quieren_. Es la única persona a la que mi padre quiere, aparte de su trabajo. Así que, muchas veces yo me callaba y me tragaba lo que pensaba solo para evitar que tuvieran que discutir.

Esa es Chloe Beale: un corazón de oro y toda la bondad del mundo contenida en un cuerpo de mujer.

Es probable que esa noche, la noche en que Chloe se abrió a Beca completamente y le dejó ver su parte más oscura, es probable que esa noche Beca se enamorase un poco más de ella.

De vuelta en el presente, la DJ mira el tranquilo lago que se extiende a sus pies y dice las cosas con brutal honestidad:

\- A la mierda con tu padre, Chlo – espeta, sintiendo verdadera rabia bullir en su interior, como todas las veces que el señor Beale surge en la conversación –. Si no sabe apreciar la hija que tiene, él se lo pierde – mira a su novia fijamente para que sus próximas palabras calen hondo en ella –: No te merece.

La pelirroja le regala una pequeña sonrisa, un poco triste, pero también sincera en su agradecimiento.

\- ¿Bailas conmigo? – pregunta, la cabeza ladeada y ojos esperanzados.

\- ¿Qu…? Si no hay música – Beca titubea, cogida totalmente por sorpresa.

Pero Chloe no le hace ni caso, deja la botella sobre el embarcadero y se levanta, tirando de la DJ hasta que se incorpora también. Cuando están cara a cara, Beca se da cuenta de que la pelirroja tiene los ojos cerrados y está tarareando una canción como si la estuviera escuchando de verdad.

Rodea con sus brazos el cuello de la morena y apoya su frente contra la de su novia, dejando que su voz baja adquiera más volumen progresivamente. La DJ reacciona con algo de rigidez, pero eventualmente se relaja y rodea la cintura de Chloe, tratando de averiguar qué canción está cantando. Se mecen en el sitio, sin mover los pies, simplemente disfrutando de la sólida presencia de la otra y el calor de sus cuerpos.

Le cuesta un poco, su mente lenta por el champán que burbujea por sus venas, pero al final consigue reconocerla. Es una de Ed Sheeran, una que siempre le ha gustado porque le hace pensar en Chloe, y es bastante curioso que haya escogido precisamente esta canción.

\- _You look so beautiful in this light, your silhouette over me, the way it brings out the blue in your eyes is the Tenerife sea_ – canta Beca en voz suave, apenas por encima de un hilo de voz.

Bailan la canción entera, guiadas por la voz de la DJ, abrazadas la una a la otra a los pies del lago. Cuando termina, Beca deja que su voz se apague lentamente, alargando la última nota hasta que ya no es audible. Entonces, se separan y comparten una mirada llena de cariño y comprensión.

\- Te quiero – susurra Chloe.

La morena no es capaz de responder en ese momento, la respiración atascada en su garganta impide que las palabras puedan salir de ella. Pero Chloe no necesita una respuesta, porque solo necesita ver los ojos azul medianoche llenos de amor de su novia para saber que el sentimiento es correspondido. Y porque ya ha escuchado esas dos palabras caer de la boca de Beca.

Se regalan un dulce beso que transmite todo aquello que no han sido capaces de expresar en voz alta, y Beca se agacha para recoger la botella de champán semi llena antes de que alguna de ellas le dé una patada accidentalmente y la tire al lago.

\- Creo que ya se me está pasando el colocón – informa Chloe, aceptando la botella que le pasa la morena.

Esta esboza una sonrisa torcida y sus ojos relampaguean con malicia.

\- Ya no vas a tener excusa alguna para actuar raro – le pica. La pelirroja ríe y le da un suave empujón en el hombro –. No, en serio, ha sido muy revelador escuchar tus más íntimos pensamientos esta noche – sigue Beca, la oportunidad para meterse con Chloe no se presenta todos los días, así que tiene que exprimirla al máximo –. ¿Cómo si no me habría enterado de que piensas que el agua es como un condón interminable y húmedo, porque cubre pero no traspasa?

Chloe esboza una sonrisa y Beca debería haber visto la señal de peligro ahí mismo, pero se está divirtiendo tanto que lo pasa por alto y continúa enumerando las cosas que ha dicho la pelirroja a lo largo de la fiesta.

\- ¿Sabes algo más que vas a descubrir esta noche? – contraataca Chloe cuando se cansa de permitir que la DJ se meta con ella.

\- Ilumíname – Beca arquea las cejas y sonríe pícaramente.

\- Si el agua del lago está tan fría como en verano – sus ojos relucen con un brillo peligroso.

\- ¿De qué estás habl…?

La pregunta de la DJ se convierte en un grito ahogado cuando Chloe la empuja con tanta fuerza que pierde el equilibrio. Agita las manos en el aire como si eso fuera a conseguir parar la inminente caída al agua, y por lo menos tiene el sentido común de cerrar la boca segundos antes de que su cuerpo haga contacto con el agua _congelada_ del lago.

Nada más hundirse en ella, empieza a patalear y mover los brazos para resurgir a la superficie y coger una profunda bocanada de aire. Escucha la risa de Chloe y, una vez se limpia el agua de los ojos, arruinando su maquillaje de paso, puede ver la figura de la pelirroja retorciéndose con carcajadas en el borde del embarcadero.

La DJ fuerza sus extremidades heladas e insensibles a nadar hasta que llega a la orilla y resurge del lago chorreando. Sus dientes castañean con tanta fuerza que hacen ruido y se abraza los brazos, frotándose en un intento de recuperar el calor que el agua le ha robado.

\- Y-y-yo t-t-te ma-mat-to – tartamudea, lanzándole una mirada venenosa a Chloe.

Su novia se limita a reír y se acerca a ella con sus zapatos en una mano y la botella de champán en la otra. Deposita un breve beso en sus labios y Beca, a pesar del odio que siente hacia ella en ese momento, se encuentra a sí misma persiguiéndola en busca de más porque su cuerpo desprende calor como si fuera un radiador.

\- Ya veo cómo me estás matando – fanfarronea la pelirroja entre besos, una sonrisa demasiado satisfecha en su boca que Beca espera conseguir borrar con sus labios.

\- Cállate y bésame – musita.

Y Chloe obedece con gusto.

* * *

 

El camino de vuelta a Beca se le hace jodidamente _eterno_.

Incluso con Chloe pegada a ella, su brazo alrededor de su cintura y sin importarle que se esté mojando la ropa, es incapaz de dejar de tiritar violentamente.

Cuando por fin llegan a la fiesta de los Trebles, por la que tienen que pasar necesariamente para pedirle a Cynthia Rose las llaves de su casa – eso de ser la única que tiene bolsillos hace que te toque guardar a ti todo tipo de cosas –, Beca necesita de todo su orgullo y fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo y mezclarse entre la masa de estudiantes sudorosos que siguen bailando sin descanso al ritmo de uno de sus mixes.

Encuentran el corro de las Bellas en un lado del jardín, se nota que es tarde y el cansancio está empezando a pasarles factura porque se han dejado caer sobre el césped o están compartiendo las tumbonas.

\- CR, ¿nos puedes dar las llaves de casa? – pide Chloe –. Becs y yo ya nos vamos, por si alguna quiere venirse con nosotras.

\- Si vais a folletear, que _vais_ a folletear, sed silenciosas, por favor – suplica Amy la Gorda.

\- A ti qué más te da si vas a estar con Bumper – acusa Jessica.

Cynthia Rose busca las llaves en los bolsillos de su chaleco y hace que cuelguen de su dedo índice por la anilla del llavero con la B blanca y azul del logo de las Bellas. Beca da un paso adelante para salir de detrás de la espalda de Chloe y se las arrebata con manos temblorosas, el problema es que eso hace que la atención de las Bellas recaiga sobre ella y ve sus expresiones curiosas y semi sorprendidas al fijarse en que está chorreando.

\- Beca, ¿por qué estás empapada? – inquiere Stacie, siendo la única que se atreve a decir en voz alta lo que todas se están preguntando.

\- Pregúntale a Chloe – espeta ella entre dientes apretados para que no castañeteen, lanzando una mirada furiosa en la dirección de su novia y recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa dulce e inocente.

Stacie abre mucho los ojos y deja escapar una exclamación ahogada.

\- ¡Beca Mitchell! – grita, fingiendo estar escandalizada –. ¿Me estás dando permiso para hablar de tu vida sexual?

\- Boh, vete a la mierda, Stace – ríe Beca con unos ojos en blanco.

Todas las Bellas estallan en risas y la morena se da cuenta de que ahora tiene un poquito menos de frío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Estoy absolutamente enamorada de Tenerife Sea y quiero que se convierta en el nuevo himno bechloe? Mmmmmpor supuesto que sí.   
> Otras canciones que hay en este capítulo por orden de aparición: Partition, de Beyonce / Swalla, de Jason Derulo / Drop it low, de Ester Dean / y de vuelta por demanda popular (nah, en realidad es porque me encanta y quería hacer un pequeño guiño al capítulo 4) Or Nah, el remix de The Weeknd.  
> Nunca he comido un brownie de marihuana y no tengo ni puñetera idea de qué efectos tiene, así que con eso me he tomado bastante libertad artística. Lo siento si no tiene parecido con la realidad, pero es mi historia y hago lo que quiera en ella (es bromi :P) (en parte).  
> De nuevo, gracias por seguir aguantándome y siendo tan pacientes. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	21. Operación La Charla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡¡HOOOOLAAAAAAAA!!!!  
> No sabéis lo bien que sienta volver a escribir. Y, sobre todo, sienta de maravilla el hecho de ser LIBRE por fin y tener TIEMPO. Ya no sé lo que es eso, se me hace raro :')  
> Bueno, nunca podré agradeceros lo suficiente el haber sido tan pacientes conmigo. Os lo compensaré en verano, tengo muchísimas ideas para fics que no he tenido tiempo de escribir durante el curso, pero que espero poder ir sacando poco a poco a lo largo del verano. También he pensado utilizar mi Twitter para ir subiendo pequeños sneak peeks de las cosas en las que vaya trabajando, dejadme saber qué os parece la idea para hacerlo o abortar misión ya mismo :D  
> En este capítulo he probado algo diferente, a ver si queda tan bien como quedaba en mi cabeza. Yyyyyy ¿creo que eso es todo? Probablemente tuviera más cosas que deciros pero me parece que ya os he hecho esperar suficiente así que, ¡a leer!

_Yes, all we’re looking for is love from someone else_

_A rush, a glance, a touch, a dance,_

_A look in somebody’s eyes to light up the skies_

_To open the world and send it reeling_

_– La La Land, City of Stars._

* * *

 

Beca está llenando de café una taza cuando escucha el quedo golpeteo de pies descalzos sobre las baldosas del suelo de la cocina. De espaldas a la intrusa, siente sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Te dije que yo no iba a ser suficiente desayuno – comenta, y su satisfacción por haber ganado la discusión permea a su voz, dándole un retintín de superioridad que sabe que vuelve loca a Chloe.

Pero cuando gira sobre los talones de sus pies no es Chloe quien está paralizada en la entrada de la cocina, sino Aubrey, la boca entreabierta como si hubiera tenido intención de decir algo pero se hubiera dado cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué. Beca siente sus mejillas teñirse de rojo y la temperatura de su cuerpo aumenta diez grados solo por la ola de vergüenza que se enrosca alrededor de ella como una manta.

\- Oh. Mierda. Erm… Pensé que eras Chloe – carraspea, tropezando con las palabras en su prisa por disipar la espesa nube de incomodidad que flota sobre ambas.

El rostro de Aubrey se transforma en una máscara de repulsión, su piel pálida y de aspecto enfermizo hace que la morena tema que vaya a vomitar ahí mismo, pero la rubia parece controlarse y traga saliva, aunque el asco todavía está presente en sus ojos verdes y en la forma en que parece incapaz de mirar por más de dos segundos seguidos a Beca.

Cosa que la DJ agradece porque el sentimiento de querer que el suelo se abra bajo sus pies y la trague es muy fuerte. Ver el desagrado en la cara de Aubrey solo lo haría más fuerte aún.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que tener tan mala puntería cuando llego a los sitios? – musita la rubia, probablemente recordando la escena que se encontró ese fatídico día en el que intentó sorprenderlas y la sorprendida al final fue ella –. Por mi sanidad mental – se frota la frente y sus ojos revolotean por el aire cercano a la cabeza de la DJ, todavía sin aterrizar en un punto fijo –, voy a olvidar ese comentario. Nunca te he escuchado decir eso.

Beca asiente vigorosamente, totalmente de acuerdo con ese plan. Su excapitana se sacude como si se estuviera deshaciendo del recuerdo y, con pasos un poco rígidos, reanuda su camino hasta dejarse caer sobre uno de los taburetes que rodean la isla de la cocina. Su espalda está recta como si tuviera un corsé puesto, pero sus codos doblados contra el granito soportan el peso de su cabeza que descansa entre sus manos.

El silencio se estira sobre ellas y llena a Beca de una corriente eléctrica que hace que sea incapaz de estar quieta sin hacer nada.

\- ¿Café? – ofrece.

\- Sí, por favor – gruñe Aubrey sin levantar la cabeza, su voz suena casi dolorida.

Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta cuánto bebió anoche, y el hecho de que fue una víctima más de los brownies especiales de los High Notes, a Beca no le sorprende que el dolor de cabeza le esté matando. Así que, cuando desliza la taza de café por la encimera hasta donde está Bree sentada, también deja un plato con las tostadas que se estaba preparando para ella y un ibuprofeno.

La rubia alza la cabeza, sorprendida, y esta vez _sí_ que cruza miradas con la DJ.

\- Gracias – murmura, poco acostumbrada a dirigir esa palabra a Beca.

La morena lo acepta con un gesto de la cabeza y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa tan suave que apenas es visible. Le da la espalda a su excapitana para prepararse otras tostadas, el rugido de su estómago se hace más fuerte con cada segundo que pasa.

Es el único motivo de que haya salido de la cama tan pronto. Porque ella, al contrario que otra persona cuyo nombre no va a mencionar – ejem, Chloe, ejem –, sabe que tiene que meter comida _de_ _verdad_ en su estómago para calmarlo, o empezará a devorarse a sí mismo de dentro hacia fuera.

La tostadora deja escapar un chasquido cuando el botón salta hacia arriba y los muelles internos hacen que las tostadas suban hacia arriba. Tienen el perfecto color dorado, tal y como a Beca le gustan, y siente su boca llenarse de saliva solo por el olor a pan recién hecho que le llega hasta la nariz. Con las puntas de los dedos, las agarra por una esquina y las tira sobre un plato antes de quemarse.

Metódicamente, empieza a embadurnar uno de los lados con mantequilla con un cuchillo de untar.

\- ¿Sabes? – dice Aubrey de repente. Beca estira la espalda para señalizar que está escuchando, pero no se gira –. Solía pensar que no había nadie en el mundo suficientemente bueno para Chloe. Y todavía lo pienso.

El cuchillo se queda parado en la mitad de la tostada, y el pegote de mantequilla pegado a la hoja empieza a deshacerse lentamente por el calor que desprende el pan recién sacado de la tostadora. Beca ni se da cuenta. Deja el cuchillo, todavía encima de la tostada, sobre el borde del plato y se gira hacia Aubrey con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y expresión neutra.

\- Sinceramente, tú – el pronombre sale disparado de la boca de la rubia y Beca cuadra la espalda a la espera de lo siguiente, preparándose para saltar –, con tu pasotismo, cabezonería, rebeldía, excesivo sarcasmo, mala actitud, tendencia a huir de tus problemas en vez de encararlos, tu…

\- Ha quedado claro – corta Beca, tono seco y brusco, azul medianoche lanzando rayos mortales.

\- Nunca entendí qué fue lo que Chloe vio en ti – continúa Aubrey, haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción de la morena –, me parecía que nunca, ni un millón de años, ibas a ser suficientemente buena para ella.

El tono de la excapitana de las Bellas da la impresión de que viene un “pero” detrás, y ese es el único motivo por el que Beca se muerde la lengua y espera lo más pacientemente que puede a que la rubia termine lo que sea que esté intentando decirle.

\- Nadie es suficientemente bueno para ella, pero tú por lo menos lo intentas. Sí, a veces la jodes como nunca, pero luego te desvives por compensárselo. Y eso es suficiente para _mí_.

La mandíbula de Beca casi se le desencaja de la sorpresa, y necesita al menos medio segundo para controlar su cuerpo y cerrar la boca con un chasquido de las muelas.

\- No voy a oponerme a algo que hace a mi mejor amiga tan feliz – y porque no serían Aubrey y Beca si no se picasen mutuamente, la rubia añade un “por mucho que no lo entienda” que arranca unos ojos en blanco a la DJ –. Eso sí – advierte la exBella, recuperando la seriedad mortal –, hazle daño y te juro que seré yo misma quien se encargue de arrancarte las cuerdas vocales y ponerte los intestinos de collar. Te encontraré y te mataré.

\- Woah, vale, Liam Neeson. Calma – le tranquiliza Beca con las palmas de las manos extendidas en son de paz –. No voy a decirte que jamás le haría daño, porque soy yo y estoy destinada a meter la pata mil veces antes de aprender, pero créeme cuando te digo que no tengo intención alguna de hacerle daño conscientemente.

Eso parece placar al lado sobreprotector de Aubrey, porque asiente y sigue comiendo sus tostadas, dejando que Beca vuelva a terminar de preparar las suyas.

* * *

 

Chloe llega con diez minutos de adelanto. Deja su fiel Beetle aparcado en la calle y entra en el hotel. Atraviesa la recepción, guiándose por los carteles que indican el camino hacia el restaurante del hotel donde ha quedado con su madre para comer antes de que esta coja el avión de las cinco para volver a Miami.

Avisa a su madre de que ya está ahí y recibe un mensaje de vuelta diciendo que se está vistiendo y tardará cinco minutos en bajar. Chloe se acerca al camarero que está en la entrada asegurándose de que nadie que no esté hospedado en el hotel entre en el restaurante y le dice el número de la habitación de su madre. El hombre, de unos cuarenta y pocos años y cuya placa identificativa enganchada en el chaleco de su uniforme informa de que su nombre es “Robin”, sonríe amablemente y dirige a la pelirroja a una mesa pegada a la ventana.

Chloe cuelga su bolso del respaldo de la silla y se sienta, inmediatamente colocándose la servilleta en el regazo. Agradece a Robin cuando le llena la copa de agua y el camarero desaparece sigilosamente. Aprovechando ese momento de soledad, la pelirroja saca su móvil del bolsillo y hace la pregunta que lleva toda la mañana rondándole por la cabeza.

**Becs <3**

**últ. conexión 12:57**

Qué pasó con Aubrey esta mañana?

(13:03) No sé a qué te refieres O_O

Beeeecaaaaaa :/

Estabais súper raras en el desayuno

Si no me lo dices tú, me lo dirá Bree

(13:05) Ugh

(13:05) Puede, y **solo** puede, que escuchara algo que no debía escuchar

????

(1306) Pensé que eras tú

(13:06) He hice un comentario sobre nuestra discusión y que yo no era suficiente desayuno

 (13:07) Y también puede que luego me diera la charla de mejor amiga

:O

No se pasó, no?

(13:07) Bueno, empezó diciéndome que no era (y jamás sería) suficiente para ti

(13:07) Pero luego no sé cómo, terminó dándonos su bendición

(13:08) Que no se iba a oponer a algo que te hacía tan feliz

(13:08) Aunque no lo entendiera

Mmm

Eso suena muy a Bree

**Pero**

Que sepas que **sí** eres suficiente para mí, Beca Mitchell

Y no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario

Beca apenas tiene tiempo a hacerse consciente de la sonrisa tonta que se ha abierto paso por su cara sin permiso antes de que la puerta azul de la casa de su padre se abra de par en par y sea atacada por una bola peluda. El grito de susto se queda atascado en su garganta y sus manos suben automáticamente para defenderse de los ataques babosos de Dickens.

\- Para. Para. ¡Dickens, quieto! – se queja, retorciéndose bajo las pesadas patas que, de nuevo, reposan sobre sus hombros.

Da un empujón al perro para que regrese al suelo y deje de chuparle la cara, entonces ve a su padre parado en el umbral observando la escena con clara diversión y sin intención alguna de echarle una mano.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda – dice a modo de saludo.

\- Le habrías visto venir si no hubieras estado tan distraída – devuelve Darren sin dejarse apabullar por el sarcasmo de su hija.

Beca se muerde la lengua y acepta la pulla sin protestar para evitar que su padre presione más sobre el tema y se vea forzada a admitir que era culpa de Chloe que estuviera distraída. Lo cual solo sería darle más material para que se meta con ella, y, quizá, llamar la atención sobre un tema del que no está segura de estar preparada para hablar con su padre.

Entra en el fresco interior de la casa y se dirige a la cocina, donde le extraña no encontrar a Sheila. Puede escuchar los pasos de su padre tras ella así que no se gira a mirarle cuando pregunta:

\- ¿Y la brujastra?

Darren chasquea la lengua con una mirada reprobatoria hacia la morena y abre el armario para sacar una copa y llenarla del vino tinto que está abierto en la isla de la cocina.

\- Ha salido un momento a comprar pan rallado – explica, ofreciendo la copa a Beca.

La morena acepta el vino y da un sorbo tentativo ya que no siempre le gusta. Probablemente es de haber bebido tanto vino del malo y barato en fiestas de la universidad, o cuando las Bellas quieren sentirse un poco sofisticadas y en vez emborracharse a base de vodka, beben vino. Del malo y barato. Sobra decir que las resacas del día siguiente nunca han sido muy agradables.

Sentada en un taburete, observa cómo su padre se rehace el nudo del delantal de flores que lleva puesto para no mancharse la camisa. Abre la nevera, saca una bandeja blanca de carne picada y la vuelca en un bol.

\- Así que… – empieza, cogiendo del armario botes de especias –. Te has graduado.

\- Sí, papá – replica Beca con unos ojos en blanco –. No hace falta que suenes tan sorprendido cada vez que lo dices.

Eso le arranca una grave risa a su padre, que sacude la cabeza mientras esparce pimienta sobre la carne picada.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan ahora? ¿Sigues empeñada en irte a Los Ángeles?

La morena se tensa en su asiento y da un sorbo a su copa solo para ganar un poco de tiempo antes de contestar.

\- En realidad, ya no – prácticamente musita.

Ve cómo su padre se inclina hacia ella para escuchar mejor, todo su rostro una máscara de sorpresa. Siente un pequeño mordisco de remordimiento, debería hablar con él más a menudo, tenerle un poco al corriente de lo que está pasando en su vida para no tener que soltarle todas las noticias gordas de golpe.

El único motivo por el que no le tiene que decir también que lo suyo con Jesse se terminó fue porque su padre de alguna forma se enteró por su cuenta y la llamó para corroborarlo, una de las conversaciones más incómodas que Beca jamás ha tenido y, sinceramente, nunca se molestó en preguntar cómo lo sabía.

\- ¿Sabes las prácticas que estoy haciendo en Residual Heat? – pregunta, a lo que Darren asiente –, pues hice una colaboración con Emily, la nueva Bella, y a mi jefe le gustó mucho así que me ofreció que me quedara y fuera su aprendiz.

\- Bec, ¡eso es genial! – exclama él –. ¿Significa eso que te vendrás a vivir con nosotros?

De nuevo, bebe solo para ganar tiempo y pensar en la forma más correcta de decir lo siguiente. Cómo dejarlo caer sin que cause mucho revuelo.

\- Estaba pensando… – empieza, haciendo girar la copa con los dedos en su tallo bajo su atenta vigilancia –. He estado mirando pisos por la ciudad.

\- ¿Para ti sola? – Darren arquea una ceja, no muy contento con la idea.

\- Erm… No. Con… Viviría con Chloe – se rasca la nuca y lanza una mirada fugaz a su padre para juzgar su reacción, pero él se ha girado hacia el bol de carne picada en el que tiene las manos hundidas para mezclar todos los ingredientes –. Es mucho más asequible si compartimos el alquiler, y ya que las dos nos vamos a quedar en Atlanta, nos pareció la solución más lógica.

Se fuerza a cerrar la boca cuando se da cuenta de que está ofreciendo explicaciones que nadie le ha pedido, señal de que está a punto de empezar a hablar sin sentido solo por miedo a lo que el silencio pueda traer.

\- Me parece una buena idea – asiente Darren.

La mano de Beca convulsiona sobre el tallo de la copa, haciendo que esta se tambalee peligrosamente sobre uno de sus bordes hasta que la DJ rápidamente la recoloca sobre su base. Unas gotas de vino salpican su mano, pero apenas se da cuenta, su atención fijada en su padre.

\- ¿En serio?

No puede evitar que la inmensa sorpresa que siente traspase a su voz, pero de verdad que estaba preparada para tener que pelear por ello con él. Esperaba que insistiese en que se quedase con ellos y ya tenía una lista de inconvenientes preparada en la punta de la lengua, esperando la luz verde.

\- Sois dos chicas responsables y mayorcitas, sabéis lo que estáis haciendo.

Su padre se encoge de hombros y sigue trabajando la carne. La DJ le mira fijamente un rato, porque no puede sacudirse la sensación de que hay algo más en el comentario de su padre. De que va más allá que compartir un simple piso.

\- Eeeeh – se le escapa, y cierra la boca bruscamente para evitar emitir cualquier otro sonido –. Sí. Guay. Gracias – responde de forma algo inconexa.

Con el ceño fruncido, saca el móvil del bolsillo y el chat con Chloe salta en su pantalla nada más desbloquearlo ya que, por culpa de Dickens, nunca llegó a contestar el último mensaje.

**Chlo ;)**

**últ. conexión 13.10**

(13:08) Y no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario

Gracias Chlo

Aunque estoy un poco de acuerdo con Bree

De todos modos

Creo que mi padre nos acaba de dar su bendición para vivir juntas???

Hoy está siendo un día lleno de sorpresas

La pelirroja siente la vibración de su móvil en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones cuando se está lavando las manos en el baño del restaurante. Coge dos hojas de papel del dispensador colgado en la pared y se seca las manos, haciendo una pelota con el papel que encesta en la basura en la esquina contraria del pequeño baño.

Saca su móvil del bolsillo y ve las notificaciones de los mensajes de Beca, así que remolonea por la puerta del baño para contestarlos.

**Becs <3**

**en línea**

(13: 27) Hoy está siendo un día lleno de sorpresas

Ya hablaremos de eso

Crees que tenemos su bendición o la tenemos de verdad?

(13:30) La tenemos de verdad

(13:30) Ni siquiera ha intentado convencerme de que me mude con ellos

En serio?

(13:30) Lo sé, sorprendente

(13:30) Dice que somos mayorcitas y sabemos lo que hacemos

Eso…. suena sospechoso

(13:31) Verdad?????

(13:31) Como si estuviera hablando de algo más que compartir piso

(13:31) A mí también me dio esa impresión

Exacto

Crees que lo sabe?

(13:32) Lo nuestro?

(13:32) No sé

(13:32) No creo

(13:32) Me habría dicho algo no?

O quizá está esperando a que seas tú la que lo saque a relucir

(13:32) Mmmm

(13:33) No sé yo…

(13:33) O quizá se refiera a otra cosa

(13:33) Él sabe lo que sientes por mí, tú misma se lo dijiste

(13:33) A lo mejor es su forma de advertirme

Jajajajaja

Lo haces sonar como si fuera a atacarte mientras duermes o algo así

(13:34) Jajajajaja capaz eres

Touché

Pero sería tu culpa por ser tan irresistible ;)

Bloquea el móvil, lo guarda de nuevo en el bolsillo trasero de sus shorts y sale del baño con una ancha sonrisa que no llevaba puesta cuando entró. Ese es el efecto que tiene Beca sobre ella.

Se muerde el labio inferior en un intento de contenerla antes de llegar a la mesa en la que le espera su madre, porque sabe que es algo de lo que se va a dar cuenta en cuanto la mire. Se sienta en la silla vacía, al otro lado de la mesa, e inmediatamente coge su copa de vino para dar un sorbo y ocultar su sonrisa de la atenta mirada de su madre.

Cindy se limpia los labios con la servilleta, la devuelve a su regazo y observa a su hija con cejas arqueadas.

\- Ya estaba a punto de ir al baño a ver si estabas bien – comenta.

\- Me entretuve con el móvil – se disculpa Chloe con un encogimiento de hombros.

La posibilidad de mentir ni se le pasa por la cabeza. Si en general es una mala mentirosa, porque lleva sus emociones escritas en la frente y se cubre con ellas como si fueran una manta; con su madre es mil veces peor. Mentir le hace sentir mal, no entiende la necesidad de andarse con engaños – a no ser que sean mentiras piadosas y sirvan para ahorrarle a alguien dolor innecesario. Y su madre, después de haberla criado, conoce hasta su más pequeño gesto, sabe leerla mejor que nadie. La descubriría en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

\- Los jóvenes y los móviles, no sois capaz de dejarlos ni siquiera para mear – suspira Cindy, sacudiendo la cabeza –. Dile a Beca que ahora es mi momento, ya volverás a ser toda suya dentro de unas horas.

Chloe se detiene, el tenedor a medio camino entre el plato y su boca, dos raviolis humeantes suspendidos en el aire que empiezan a gotear salsa de tomate sobre el plato. Baja el tenedor e intenta poner su mejor cara de indiferencia.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que fuera Beca con quien estaba hablando?

\- Tu cara – replica Cindy rápidamente, como si estuviera esperando exactamente esa pregunta.

Lo dicho, es imposible engañar cuando tienes a un perro sabueso como madre.

\- Solo me estaba contando que su padre aprueba que vayamos a compartir piso – intenta mantener un tono neutro que no desvele la emoción que siente ante la noticia.

\- ¿Así que vais en serio? – pregunta su madre.

\- Es compartir piso, mamá, no casarnos – responde Chloe con unos ojos en blanco.

Cindy tiene que contener una sonrisa al ver un gesto y una respuesta tan de Beca en su hija, y mastica lo que acaba de llevarse a la boca antes de continuar con la conversación, aprovechando el momento de silencio para observar a la pelirroja: su rostro está demasiado neutro, señal de que está haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por contener sus emociones para intentar parecer normal sin darse cuenta de que su estado normal es _feliz_.

\- Ya lo sé, pero vivir juntas tampoco es _nada._ – Cuando Chloe simplemente se limita a encogerse de hombros y seguir comiendo con la mirada gacha, bufa una risa. Alarga la mano por la mesa hasta que reposa sobre la de su hija, haciendo que ojos azul bebé salten del plato de pasta a ella cuando le da un suave apretón –. Cielo, puedes fingir toda la indiferencia que quieras, pero llevo cuatro años escuchándote hablar incesantemente sobre Beca. Sé lo que sientes.

Chloe se desinfla con un profundo suspiro y sacude la cabeza.

\- Eres lo peor como madre, no se te puede ocultar nada – se queja, aunque sin fuerza alguna.

\- Oh, venga – Cindy sacude una mano en el aire para desestimar las palabras de su hija –, como si no te estuvieras muriendo de ganas de contármelo todo.

Madre e hija comparten una risa antes de que la mayor de ambas presione por los detalles.

\- Es muy reciente. Fue la misma noche que cuando acompañé a Beca al entierro de su tío.

\- Ya era hora, cielo. Llevabas casi cuatro años con esos sentimientos ocultos, y conociendo cómo eres tú con tus emociones, es sorprendente que tardases tanto en contárselo.

\- No… En realidad, fue Beca – confiesa Chloe, para la obvia sorpresa de su madre –. Me escuchó hablar con su padre, creíamos que estaba dormida y él me preguntó si la quería y yo… – encoge un hombro –. Bueno, no me vi capaz de mentirle así que le dije que sí.

\- ¿Fue _Beca_? Vaya… – Cindy sacude la cabeza, incrédula –. Eso sí que _no_ lo veía venir.

\- Ni tú ni nadie – admite la pelirroja con una risita –. También fue ella la que me pidió hacerlo oficial, y la que propuso que nos fuéramos a vivir juntas después de que hubiéramos quedado en que lo íbamos a pensar un poco.

La expresión de su madre es tan de asombro que Chloe no puede evitar reírse de ella. Le hace preguntarse si su cara fue igual cuando Beca hizo cada una de las cosas que acaba de mencionar, si sus silencios estuvieron tan cargados de absoluto shock. Supone que sí, porque todavía recuerda a la perfección el miedo de la DJ, cómo empezó a escupir frases en un intento de rellenar el silencio y cómo Chloe tuvo que acallarla con un beso para frenar su verborrea nerviosa.

\- No hay duda alguna de que esa chica te quiere – comenta su madre tras una larga pausa.

Su voz es suave, casi como si temiera asustar a un animal salvaje, o la que usaría una persona que está punto de darle una noticia grave a alguien inestable, y sus ojos azules están cargados de intensidad. Chloe siente su estómago revolverse con cientos de mariposas y se muerde el labio para contener una sonrisa tonta.

\- No, no la hay – asiente. Su certeza permea a su voz, le da seguridad e impide que tiemble a pesar de que escuchar eso, que Beca la quiere, convierte su cuerpo en gelatina.

\- Al final va a merecer la pena haber repetido tres años – deja caer Cindy. Chloe frunce el ceño en absoluta confusión –. ¿Estás segura de que tus sentimientos por Beca no influenciaron ni siquiera un poco en tu decisión? – presiona.

\- No… – su ceño se acentúa, lo que delata que no está completamente segura de lo que va a decir a continuación –. Sabes que no fue por eso. No quería dejar a las Bellas, todavía _no quiero_ tener que dejarlas – niega.

\- Mmmhh, lo que tú digas, cielo – musita, recogiéndose un mechón canoso detrás de la oreja.

Su madre le regala una amplia y dulce sonrisa que hace que las esquinas de los ojos se le llenen de diminutas arrugas. Es la sonrisa favorita de Chloe, la misma que ha visto dirigida hacia ella infinitas veces a lo largo de su vida, la misma que solía ir seguida de un cálido abrazo que le hacía sentir segura y como si nada malo pudiera pasarle, o de unas palabras llenas de ánimo y fe ciega en ella.

Sin darse cuenta, se encuentra a sí misma devolviéndosela a su madre. Igual de grande, igual de sincera en su sentimiento.

\- De todos modos, ¿cómo demonios supiste que estábamos juntas? – inquiere la pelirroja al cabo de un rato, cuando ya habían pasado a otro tema.

\- Cariño – Cindy ríe y fija a su hija con una mirada divertida –, no sois tan sutiles como creéis. Vuestros ojos son casi corazones cuando os miráis. Empecé a sospechar durante la ceremonia porque escuché cómo Emily le comentaba algo al respecto a Aubrey – frunce el ceño al recordar las palabras que había captado por encima del rugir de los aplausos –. No tenía sentido alguno, algo sobre haberos encerrado en una despensa, pero entonces Beca y tú os abrazasteis en medio del pasillo y lo vi claro.

\- Oh, créeme, tiene sentido – asegura Chloe con una risita –. Es… una larga historia.

\- Además, vuestras caras cuando te dije que fueras más amable con tu novia, eran toda la confirmación que necesitaba – se burla, una sincera carcajada abriéndose paso por sus labios.

\- ¡Nos pillaste desprevenidas! – intenta justificarse la pelirroja –. Además, el padre de Beca estaba justo ahí y no le habíamos visto y... Fueron muchas cosas juntas en muy poco tiempo.

\- Por el padre de Beca no tenéis que preocuparos – tranquiliza Cindy con una sacudida de la mano –, él ya lo sabe.

Chloe se atraganta con el vino que estaba bebiendo en ese momento y tose tan fuerte que se hace daño en la garganta. Lucha por recuperar la respiración, sintiendo una incómoda opresión en el pecho por la violenta reacción de su cuerpo. Una vez está segura de que puede beber agua sin escupírsela a su madre en la cara, da un largo trago que calma la irritación de su garganta y carraspea, secándose las lágrimas que le habían salido en los ojos por la tos.

\- ¿ _Qué_? – su voz suena estrangulada, pero en ese momento no le importa, está más preocupada por lo que le ha dicho su madre.

\- De verdad, qué poco crédito nos dais a los padres – responde Cindy con un chasquido de la lengua y una sacudida de cabeza –. Os conocemos mejor de lo que creéis. Lo sabemos _todo_.

Antes de que Chloe pueda presionar más sobre el tema, el teléfono de su madre empieza a sonar desde el interior de su bolso. Ella se disculpa y con el ceño fruncido, claramente no estaba esperando interrupción alguna, saca el móvil y mira el identificador.

\- Es del trabajo, tengo que contestar – informa, dejando la servilleta que tenía en el regazo sobre la mesa y levantándose para salir del restaurante.

La pelirroja aprovecha el momento para sacar su móvil y avisar a Beca.

**Becs <3**

**últ. conexión 13.37**

BECS

TU PADRE LO SABE

!!!!!

La DJ se está balanceando sobre dos patas del taburete cuando siente su móvil vibrar sobre la encimera. Sin cambiar su postura, se inclina un poco hacia delante para poder ver la notificación en la pantalla iluminada de su iPhone.

 **Chlo ;)** (13:50): BECS

 **Chlo ;)** (13:50): TU PADRE LO SABE

 **Chlo ;)** (ahora): !!!!!

Su mano resbala del borde de la encimera y pierde su único punto de equilibrio con un grito ahogado. El taburete tiembla sobre las dos patas hasta que la gravedad hace efecto y Beca se ve a sí misma caer hacia atrás en lo que parece cámara lenta, pero que en realidad es cuestión de un par de segundos.

Haciendo uso de una agilidad que no sabe dónde la ha tenido guardada el resto de su vida, de alguna forma se las apaña para apoyar un pie en el suelo y evitar el golpe, saltando sobre ese pie hasta que recupera el equilibrio. El taburete continúa su caída libre y golpea el suelo con un ruido seco.

Temblorosa, se le escapa una risa incrédula que es más bien una exhalación. Cuando se incorpora, se encuentra con su padre y Sheila – que acaba de llegar de comprar hace un rato – mirándole desde la encimera con una mezcla de preocupación y expresiones de “era de esperar” en sus rostros.

Esboza una mueca de disculpa y recoloca el taburete, pero se mantiene alejada de las alturas de momento. Con el mensaje de Chloe dándole vueltas en la cabeza, rueda su labio inferior entre índice y pulgar mientras piensa. ¿Debería sacar ella el tema o esperar a que sean ellos quienes lo saquen y arriesgarse a morir atragantada con una albóndiga cuando lo hagan? ¿Y si ellos _nunca_ sacan el tema, qué hace entonces?

Pone la mesa cuando su padre se lo pide, agradeciendo el momento a solas en el comedor para tratar de organizar sus pensamientos.

**Chlo ;)**

**en línea**

(13:51) !!!!!

Cómo lo sabes???

(13:51) Me lo acaba de decir mi madre

Mierda

Qué hago Chlo?

(13:52) No sé Becs

(13:52) Es decisión tuya

(13:52) Ya lo saben, pero más pronto o más tarde van a empezar a hacer preguntas

Lo sé

Ugh odio esto

Ojalá estuvieras aquí

(13:53) Para que se lo dijera yo, no? ;)

Por supuesto :P

Se sobresalta cuando escucha un ruido y el mismo bol que estaba usando su padre antes aparece en su desenfocado campo de visión. Parpadea un par de veces para centrarse y ve a su padre dejando otro bol con puré de patatas sobre la mesa.

\- No pretendía asustarte – se disculpa –. ¿Estás bien, Becs? Andas muy distraída hoy…

\- ¿Mmhh? Ah, sí, sí – asegura una vez procesa lo que le ha preguntado –. Estoy bien. De maravilla.

Le da la espalda para terminar de colocar los últimos cubiertos y hace una mueca exasperada para sí misma, porque nadie en su sano juicio se creería lo que ha dicho. No cuando suena tan al borde de sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

Y es que _está_ al borde de sufrir una crisis nerviosa. Vale, sí, su relación con su padre ha mejorado muchísimo en comparación a como era antes de que viniera a Barden, e incluso a como era durante su primer año en Barden. Acudir a él después de dejar a las Bellas en los regionales hizo que algo cambiara en la forma de interactuar el uno con el otro y Beca ya no tenía ganas de reprocharle todos los errores que cometió en el pasado.

Fue como hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

Ambos lo están intentando, pero todavía es un trabajo en progreso. Es su padre, le mantiene medianamente informado de lo que pasa en su vida y él intenta mostrar interés en cosas que, en el pasado, siempre le arrancaban un bufido despectivo.

Eso no significa que esté totalmente preparada para que actúe como un padre con ella.

Especialmente en lo que respecta sus relaciones amorosas. Lo de Jesse no se lo tuvo que contar porque su padre estaba en el Lincoln Center la noche que le besó y vio la actuación que Beca le dedicó al Treble. Pero ahora tiene que contarle su relación con Chloe, lo cual trae dos grandes problemas: uno, no tiene _ni puñetera idea_ de cómo empezar esa conversación; y dos, nunca en su vida ha tenido que discutir con él el tema de su sexualidad.

¿Y ahora se supone que debe informarle de que se va a vivir con su _novia_ y, además, “salir del armario”? ¿Acaso se puede salir del armario si nunca has estado dentro porque nunca lo has ocultado, solo que es algo que nunca ha salido a relucir en vuestras conversaciones porque nunca van más allá de lo puramente casual?

Lo dicho, a puntito de sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

Respira hondo justo antes de que su padre y Sheila entren en el comedor con los últimos platos y se sienten en la mesa con ella. Su brujastra comienza a repartir las albóndigas entre los tres platos, y le pasa el bol de puré de patata a Beca para que se eche todo lo que quiera.

La morena vuelca dos cucharadas generosas, aunque tiene el estómago hecho un nudo y no cree que vaya a ser capaz de meter nada de comida dentro.

\- Erm… La verdad es que – empieza, carraspeando y dejando que su mirada revolotee por todas las esquinas del comedor –, quería, um, contaros algo – su voz se alza hacia el final de forma que suena como una pregunta más que como una afirmación –. No sé muy bien cómo… – guiña los ojos y descubre los dientes en una mueca –. Es, um, bueno – se rasca la nariz –, sobre lo que estábamos hablando antes. De Chloe.

Su padre y brujastra permanecen callados, limitándose a mirarla, así que Beca expulsa el aire por la nariz al ver que no tienen intención alguna de echarle una mano y acabar con su miseria. Empuja un trozo de albóndiga de un lado al otro del plato mientras piensa cómo continuar.

\- Chloe y yo… En realidad, eh, estamos, um, juntas – no sabe siquiera si está siendo coherente, pero está demasiado preocupada por seguir forzando palabras a través de su anudada garganta –. Estamos _saliendo_ juntas – aclara, innecesariamente, entre dientes.

Entonces su padre estalla en carcajadas y Beca solo puede mirarle con la boca entreabierta, confundida. Comparte una mirada con Sheila, quien le regala una extraña sonrisa compasiva a la que la DJ no sabe cómo reaccionar.

\- Perdona, es que… – intenta disculparse Darren, todavía entre risas y sin aliento –. Tendrías que verte la cara, parece que te estemos torturando – explica. Se seca una lágrima que estaba a punto de caer de su ojo izquierdo y respira hondo para calmar sus carcajadas –. Ya sabemos que tú y Chloe estáis juntas.

\- Lo sé, Chloe me avisó – admite Beca –. Pero, aun así, pensé que debería decir algo, que era lo correcto – de nuevo, se las apaña para hacerlo sonar como una pregunta –. Al fin y al cabo, vamos a vivir _juntas._

\- Mi opinión sigue siendo la misma – su padre se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente.

\- Pero apreciamos que hayas hecho el esfuerzo de contárnoslo – interviene Sheila, apoyando una mano sobre el antebrazo de su marido, y su voz dulce por primera vez no suena venenosa, sino sincera.

Beca siente como que su cerebro está experimentando un cortocircuito y parpadea varias veces, casi esperando despertarse en la cama de Chloe y descubrir que todo ha sido un sueño muy raro causado por la resaca de la fiesta de los Trebles.

\- Entonces… ¿Estáis de acuerdo con esto? ¿Con _todo_? – pregunta sin molestarse por ocultar su incredulidad.

\- Claro que sí, cariño – le asegura su padre –. ¿Por qué no deberíamos? No nos ha pillado por sorpresa precisamente – ante la clara confusión de Beca, procede a explicarse –. Llevamos años esperando el momento en el que sacaras el tema.

\- ¿C- _Cómo_?

\- Cuando entraste en las Bellas, cambiaste. Cada vez que te veía, tenías un brillo en la mirada – rememora él con tono suave –. Al principio pensé que era por la música, porque estabas haciendo algo que te apasionaba. Pero cuando me presentaste a Chloe… Me di cuenta de por qué era realmente.

\- Pero parecías súper satisfecho cuando salía con Jesse – murmulla la DJ.

\- Porque Jesse es buen chico – admite Darren con otro encogimiento de hombros –, pero no es el chico adecuado _para ti_.

Dan el tema por zanjado cuando Beca no dice nada a modo de respuesta, y Sheila se lanza a relatar lo que le ha pasado esa mañana en el supermercado con una señora mayor que estaba empeñada en llevarse el mismo paquete de pan rallado que ella a pesar de que había más en la estantería.

La morena apenas escucha la conversación, dejando que se convierta en un murmullo de fondo. Oculta bajo la mesa, saca el móvil y lo apoya sobre su pierna para escribir un mensaje.

**Chlo ;)**

**últ. conexión 13.55**

Pues

Le gustas más que Jesse

Porque él no era adecuado para mí

(14:02) :O :O :O :O :O

(14:02) No puede ser.

(14:02) Más que Jesse?????

(14:03) Mi vida está completa ahora

(14:03) <3 <3 <3 <3

Jajajajajaja qué tonta eres

(14:04) Pero soy **tu** tonta

(14:04) Porque me quieres

(14:04) <3 <3 <3 <3

Eso…….

Es cierto

(14:05) ^_^


	22. Operación Copenhague

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por haber tardado tanto justo cuando os dije que ya estaba libre y actualizaría más a menudo.  
> Hubo unos asuntos personales que me pillaron totalmente por sorpresa, y con los que tuve que lidiar, que hicieron que mi estado mental no fuera ni de lejos el adecuado para escribir algo decente. Y esta historia, y vosotros, os merecéis mucho más que decente. Así que tuve que automedicarme con la nueva temporada de Orange Is The New Black (OH. MY. GOD. Am I right?!?!?) hasta que pudiera controlar el pánico y volver a mi estado normal de (semi) locura.  
> Anyway, pequeño salto temporal para este capítulo. Estamos ya en su viaje hacia Copenhague (mi Google ahora se piensa que me quiero ir de viaje desde Atlanta a Copenhague. Ojalá, pero no) y el próximo será el mundial, ¡yay! Pero eso también significa que el final está cerca. Mi plan es contar el mundial, lo cual puede que me lleve dos capítulos, y luego hacer un epílogo.  
> Id preparándoos para decirle adiós a este fic. Pero no a mí, porque tengo muchas ideas y espero que estéis ahí para leerlas ^_^  
> ¡Un abrazo!

_Right now, we're crazy youngsters_

_Time is running out, but who cares we're running free_

_They call us crazy youngsters_

_We don't apologize, we're mad and running free_

_– Ester Dean, Crazy Youngsters_

* * *

 

Un constante e irritante pitido se abre paso por la bruma de su sueño hasta que consigue despertarla. Sus párpados pesan lo que parecen cien kilos cuando se mueven con un lento aleteo de pestañas, sus ojos, secos y espesos, tardan más de lo normal en enfocar la pared amarilla de su cuarto adornada con fotos a través de la neblina del cansancio.

Frente a ella y entre sus brazos, Beca gruñe y entierra su cara en la almohada, mascullando algo ininteligible pero que probablemente sea una petición de que se pare ese horrible sonido. Lo cual le recuerda a Chloe exactamente por qué se ha despertado de su dulce sueño, se alza sobre un codo para no aplastar a su novia y se inclina sobre su cuerpo desnudo para coger el móvil que dejó sobre la mesilla al lado opuesto de su cama. Tira del cargador con el meñique hasta que consigue desconectarlo y usa el pulgar para apagar la alarma, ganándose un suspiro de alivio por parte de la DJ, ahogado contra la tela de la funda de la almohada.

Guiña los ojos contra el cegador brillo de la pantalla del móvil y, entre sus pestañas, puede ver el recordatorio de Google que le avisa de que tienen un avión que coger en tres horas. Destino: Copenhague, Dinamarca, Europa.

Ahora es Chloe la que suspira, dejando el móvil sobre el colchón y recuperando su posición inicial, pegada a la espalda descubierta de Beca, su brazo en su cintura y sus piernas entrelazadas. Parte de ella se muere de ganas de subirse en el avión y viajar a un continente completamente diferente en el que nunca ha estado, pero del que ha oído hablar mucho y que es famoso por ser el lugar de los artistas soñadores que buscan cambiar el mundo. Otra parte de ella, sin embargo, tiembla solo de pensar en ello, porque ese viaje conlleva algo que es el motivo de sus peores pesadillas y hace que su corazón retumbe al ritmo del golpear de las botas militares sobre un escenario que se suponía que debía haber sido de las Bellas.

El Campeonato Mundial de A Cappella.

¿Es posible estar completamente segura de algo, al mismo tiempo que completamente insegura de ese mismo algo?

No es que no crea que puedan ser capaces de ganar. Si Chloe no lo hubiera tenido seguro, jamás las habría apuntado, habría frenado a Beca con un fuerte codazo a las costillas cuando propuso el trato a Gail y John. Tiene fe ciega en las Bellas, en su novia, en la coreografía y el arreglo que van a cantar. Sabe que van a hacer que las mentes de todos los presentes estallen con su sorpresa final, que sus corazones latan al mismo ritmo y sus gritos suenen como una sola voz. Está segura de que patearán los culos de esos asquerosos de DSM.

Pero no puede negar que le _aterroriza_ la idea de que, en dos días, estará en el escenario más grande en el que jamás ha subido, actuando frente a mucha más gente de la que jamás ha visto en una actuación de a cappella, y enfrentándose a un equipo mucho más voluminoso, famoso, profesional, intimidante, cruel y talentoso al que jamás hayan plantado cara. Además de todo ese asunto de que _deben_ ganar si quieren restaurar la reputación de las Bellas y que vuelvan a ser capaces de competir a nivel nacional.

Minucias, ¿verdad? Nada por lo que estar nerviosa.

Casi tiene ganas de bufar una risa y ponerse los ojos en blanco a sí misma. Quizá sea cierto lo que le dijo su madre de que se le estaban empezando a pegar expresiones de Beca.

Lo cual vuelve a atraer la atención de Chloe sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su novia pegado al suyo y su lenta respiración que está acompasada al subir y bajar de su propio pecho. Sus labios se curvan solos en una dulce sonrisa y acaricia el cuello de Beca con su nariz, bajando hasta su hombro, donde deposita un ligero beso. Nota el estremecimiento que recorre la columna de la morena y hace más firme su agarre sobre su cintura.

Al otro lado de la puerta cerrada de su habitación, se pueden empezar a escuchar los ruidos típicos del resto de las habitantes de la casa empezando con sus vidas. Pies arrastrándose por el suelo, murmullos somnolientos, puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, pasos amortiguados en las escaleras.

La DJ respira profunda y lentamente, su satisfacción y calma llegan hasta Chloe. Casi le da pena tener que romper la burbuja, pero tienen que levantarse y asegurarse de que todas las Bellas estén listas para salir hacia el aeropuerto dentro de una hora. Llena su omoplato derecho de suaves besos, apenas ejerce presión alguna sobre la piel marcada con flores de loto rosas enredadas las unas sobre las otras, sin embargo, es suficiente para que Beca lo note y deje escapar un “mmhh” apreciativo.

Chloe presiona su sonrisa contra el hombro de su novia y continúa su línea de besos hasta el cuello.

\- Despierta, Bella Durmiente – musita de forma apenas audible, rompiendo el cómodo silencio de su habitación.

\- Noooooo – protesta Beca en un ronco gemido.

Se hace una bola sobre sí misma, atrapando el brazo de la pelirroja entre su estómago y sus muslos, y entierra la cabeza en la almohada todo lo que le permite su posición, lo cual es casi al completo. Chloe ríe silenciosamente, habiendo previsto que no iba a ser nada fácil sacar a la morena de la cama a las siete de la mañana.

\- Tenemos un avión que coger – intenta persuadirla.

\- Que le den, ya encontraremos otra forma de llegar a Copenhague – la DJ habla contra la almohada y sus palabras apenas son inteligibles, pero la pelirroja se las apaña para encontrarles sentido.

\- No creo que haya otra forma, Bec – ríe.

Su novia vuelve a gemir su descontento con la situación y Chloe presiona otro par de besos en su espalda desnuda antes de rescatar su brazo del agarre de la morena. Le da un apretón a Beca en las costillas que hace que deje escapar un gritito y huya del contacto porque es uno de los puntos en los que tiene cosquillas. Se levanta de la cama y camina completamente desnuda hasta su armario, al otro lado de su habitación, bajo lo que sabe que es la atenta mirada de la DJ.

\- ¿Sabes? – dice con una sonrisa traviesa, sin girarse –. Cuanto antes lleguemos a Copenhague, antes podrás volver a verme desnuda.

\- Eso es trampa – se queja la DJ.

Chloe se encoge de hombros, todavía de espaldas a ella, y termina de abrocharse el sujetador.

\- Haré que merezca la pena.

Recoloca las tiras con un chasquido del elástico contra su piel y alarga un brazo para coger la camiseta blanca de tirantes anchos y los pantalones de chándal negros que había dejado ya preparados desde la noche anterior para así no tener que ponerse a pensar en algo cómodo que llevar puesto para las casi once horas de viaje que les esperan.

Escucha un profundo gruñido salir de la garganta de Beca y el roce de un cuerpo moviéndose sobre las sábanas, y sonríe, sabedora de que ha ganado esta batalla.

* * *

 

Chloe baja las escaleras cargada con su maleta en una cadera, y con una pequeña mochila negra colgando del hombro opuesto. Cuando llega abajo del todo, deja la maleta en el suelo al lado de la puerta de entrada y se asoma al salón justo a tiempo para ver que Beca ya se ha espabilado y se ha puesto su sombrero de capitana.

Tiene a todas las Bellas reunidas y se está asegurando de que absolutamente todas tienen sus pasaportes y la ropa para la actuación.

\- ¿Lleváis vuestros líquidos en una bolsa de plástico? – revisa.

Todas asienten, y Lilly alza una bolsa transparente, de las que usan para guardar comida en el congelador, llena de un líquido amarillento demasiado parecido al pis que hace que todas las Bellas den un paso para alejarse de ella con gruñidos de asco, Beca incluida.

\- No me refería… – la DJ se da cuenta de que es inútil intentar razonar con Lilly y se para de golpe. Se frota la frente un segundo para recomponerse y vuelve a mirar la bolsa con cara de asco –. Por favor, deshazte de eso.

La asiática hace caso a la primera, sorprendentemente, y desaparece sin hacer ruido alguno.

La pelirroja se apoya contra el marco de la puerta, pasando desapercibida frente a sus amigas, y observa la escena. Adora ver a Beca en modo capitana, porque demuestra cuánto ha cambiado. Cuesta creer que sea la misma chica que en su primer año en Barden huía de la gente y fingía que nada ni nadie le importaba, la misma chica que parecía absolutamente perdida en su segundo año en Barden cuando Chloe entró en el auditorio con la cabeza gacha y pidiendo asilo porque había repetido, la misma chica que le confesó que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo la mayor parte del tiempo mientras las dos admiraban el trofeo que habían ganado por segunda vez en los campeonatos nacionales.

Para alguien que proclamaba ser incapaz de cuidar de sí misma, y mucho menos de otras nueve chicas; las había guiado por tormentas y huracanes, y sobrevivido todos y cada una de ellas.

Y, además, es jodidamente sexy ver su actitud autoritaria. Especialmente tal y como va vestida, con unos pantalones de chándal grises que cuelgan bajos en sus caderas y una camiseta crop top negra con el logo de Twenty One Pilots, dejando al descubierto su terso estómago. Chloe tiene que agarrarse al marco de la puerta para evitar el impulso de acariciar la piel expuesta con labios y lengua.

Considera que este es un buen momento para hacer notar su presencia y entra en el salón con el paso animado que ya es característico en ella.

\- Venga, chicas, el bus espera – informa, dando un par de suaves palmadas.

Señala hacia la puerta principal con un gesto de cabeza que sirve para que las Bellas rompan filas y empiecen a rodar sus maletas en esa dirección. Entonces la atención de Chloe recae en su novia, fija e inamovible hasta que Beca se ve obligada a devolverle la mirada. Azul medianoche está todavía nublado por el cansancio y ligera irritación.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? – inquiere la DJ al cabo de un rato, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro.

Chloe sonríe, una sonrisa torcida y traviesa que alerta peligro.

\- Sé que dije que tendrías que esperar hasta Copenhague, pero, viendo tu ropa… – recorre su cuerpo de arriba abajo con ojos hambrientos y se relame de forma muy cantosa –. Quizá no sea capaz de resistirme.

Para su mérito, Beca apenas se sonroja y es capaz de poner los ojos en blanco.

\- Mantén tu libido bajo control, Beale – replica, aunque la satisfacción traspasa a su voz.

Chloe ríe mientras sigue a la morena por la puerta. Cargan sus maletas en el maletero del autobús bajo la atenta vigilancia de Linda, la conductora – porque llegó un momento en el que a Amy la Gorda se le subió el poder a la cabeza y usaba su puesto como autoproclamada conductora oficial para chantajear y salirse con la suya. Además, ganar competiciones y ser el mejor grupo de a cappella en Estados Unidos vino con una jugosa ventaja monetaria en forma de patrocinadores que se pisaban los unos a los otros por poder poner su nombre junto al de las Bellas, así que, si podían tener una casa, ¿por qué no también una chófer?

Beca vuelve a la casa y se sienta en las escaleras del porche mientras espera a que salga Lilly para cerrar con llave, mientras tanto, Chloe intercambia miradas con Linda y asiente cuando ve que la mujer tiene las manos sobre la puerta del maletero, lista para cerrarlo, pero esperando confirmación.

Sube por las estrechas escaleras del autobús tras Linda y deja su mochila en un asiento libre cerca de la parte delantera. Sintiéndose como sus profesores cuando era pequeña e iban de excursión con el colegio, pasea por el pasillo contando las cabezas de sus amigas para asegurarse de que no se dejan a nadie detrás.

Al fondo, en la esquina derecha, se encuentra con dos ojos rasgados que no parpadean y la observan fijamente por encima del borde de una revista Cosmopolitan y Chloe deja escapar una serie de sonidos incoherentes.

\- ¿¡Lilly?! ¿¡Desde cuándo…?! ¿¡Cómo has entrado aquí?! – exclama, entre confundida y aterrorizada.

Beca y ella estaban literalmente _al lado_ de la puerta todo el rato y no habían visto a la Bella pasar frente a ellas en ningún momento. Cosa que no debería sorprenderles después de tres años conviviendo con ella y sin saber nunca dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo, o qué pasaba por su cabeza.

Se asoma por la puerta y le grita a Beca que Lilly ya está en el bus, a lo que la DJ responde con una expresión de absoluta confusión que refleja cómo se siente Chloe, pero obedece de todos modos y en cuestión de un minuto, la puerta del bus se cierra con un siseo y Linda arranca.

El silencio reina en el interior camino al aeropuerto. Las chicas se dejan arrullar por el suave ronroneo del motor y el ocasional bamboleo por los baches de la carretera, cansadas por lo pronto de la hora y la noción de que van a pasarse el día entero en un avión. Linda lleva la radio puesta, aunque ha bajado el volumen de forma que apenas es audible y sirve de colchón de fondo.

Con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Beca, Chloe puede ver la rodilla izquierda de su novia subir y bajar al ritmo de la música, a pesar de que la morena va con los ojos cerrados. Una canción lenta tras otra, los párpados empiezan a pesarle y cada vez le cuesta más mantenerse despierta. El movimiento de la rodilla de Beca, que normalmente le estresaría pasado un rato y le pediría que parase, en este caso es casi hipnotizador y le da sueño.

Hasta que la música cambia y ponen algo más movido que empuja a la DJ a marcar el ritmo también con el pie. La suela de sus Converse negras da golpecitos contra el suelo del bus de forma suave y apenas molesta, pero despierta algo en el cerebro de Chloe y se ve a sí misma siguiendo los golpes con el pie derecho. Frunce el ceño, porque la cadencia le resulta familiar, y empieza a prestar más atención al sonido de fondo de la radio para reconocer la canción.

Cynthia Rose se une, sus botas golpean el suelo y hacen más ruido que Beca, quien alza la cabeza de donde la tenía reposando sobre la de Chloe para compartir una mirada cómplice con la afroamericana. Emily también se une, y la siguen Jessica y Ashley con sonrisas divertidas.

El suelo del autobús resuena bajo las suelas de sus pies, haciendo que todas las demás dejen de intentar dormir y se unan. Linda, al escucharlas, suelta una mano del volante y hace girar la ruedecita de la radio hasta que sube el volumen y ya no son solo ellas las que hacen que todo vibre.

\- _Buddy you're a boy, make a big noise_ – la voz rasposa de CR se abre paso entre sus bases cuando empieza la letra –. _Playin' in the street, gonna be a big man someday._

Ya no solo usan sus pies, sino que, al mismo tiempo, golpean dos veces con las palmas de sus manos sus muslos, y luego dan una palmada.

\- _You got mud on yo' face –_ se une Amy la Gorda con lo que ella denomina su “voz de negra” –. _You big disgrace._ _Kickin' your can all over the place._

Stacie grita el “singin’” y, para el estribillo, todas y cada una de ellas están cantando con toda la energía que son capaces de reunir mientras siguen marcando el ritmo con manos y pies:

\- _¡We will, we will rock you!_

Chloe interrumpe su coro del estribillo y deja escapar una risa, sincera y libre, cuando le recuerda a otro viaje en bus en el que ella misma fue la culpable de desencadenar una escena similar cuando, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, empezó a cantar para sí misma _Party in the USA_ y todas las demás se unieron a ella. Recuerda cómo se aliaron para presionar a Beca. Cómo la DJ fingía no estar divirtiéndose con el espectáculo. Cómo tenía que morderse la lengua y se hizo de rogar a pesar de que estaba deseando ponerse a hacer el tonto con ellas y cantar dándolo todo.

Y hoy, ha sido ella la que, deliberadamente, empezó todo esto.

Se gira hacia la Bella en cuestión y le regala una de sus sonrisas más amplias, ve cómo ella se la devuelve. Igual de grande, igual de honesta, igual de feliz. Mira las caras de sus amigas, lo bien que se lo están pasando y cómo están intentando escenificar la canción. Y siente su corazón crecer diez veces dentro de su pecho y latir con fuerza contra sus costillas, casi como si quisiera escapar de esa cárcel de hueso y músculo. Es doloroso en la mejor de las formas.

_¿Estás segura de que tus sentimientos por Beca no influenciaron ni siquiera un poco en tu decisión?_

Vuelve a pensar en las palabras que llevan rondando por su mente desde que cayeron de los labios de su madre. No pudo negarlo de forma convincente en ese momento, y tampoco puede ahora. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que sus sentimientos por Beca no tuvieron nada que ver en su decisión de repetir curso. Pero tampoco sería cierto reducirlo únicamente a eso.

No cree que solo Beca hubiera sido suficiente para hacerle quedarse. Habría seguido adelante, se habría graduado con Aubrey, y se habría asegurado de seguir derrumbando ladrillo tras ladrillo de las paredes de la DJ. No la habría dejado escapar a pesar de ya no estar por ahí.

Lo que realmente no quería dejar atrás era a las _Bellas_. A _esas_ Bellas, _sus_ Bellas.

Ese grupo de chicas raras y extravagantes que tanto les había costado reunir, por las que tanto había tenido que pelear con Bree porque ella quería algo que se adaptase más al modelo de Bellas que había impuesto la insoportable de Alice. Se unió al grupo con intención de encontrar mujeres extraordinarias que la defendieran, apoyaran, alentaran y frenaran; a las que uniera una relación basada en la confianza, el amor incondicional, la lealtad y respeto. Y, en su último año, por fin ese sueño se hizo realidad.

Sí, se quedó por Beca. Pero también por Stacie, Amy, CR, Lilly, Jessica, Ashley. Por Bree y Denise, aunque se fueran. Por Emily y Flo, que llegaron más tarde.

Se quedó porque después de buscar toda su vida, por fin había encontrado a su familia. Y ahora, en este momento de absoluta armonía que puede sentir reverberar por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se sienta tan feliz que parece que no va a ser capaz de soportarlo y va a estallar en un millón de pedacitos de confeti de colores; ahora, está más contenta que nunca con su decisión.

* * *

 

\- Bellas – Chloe se detiene frente a las cintas negras que dirigen la cola del control de seguridad. Gira hacia el grupo de mujeres que frenan, algunas con más agilidad que otras, tras ella y se apiñan en un grupo igual que niños ansiosos a la espera de recibir instrucciones de sus profesores –. Billetes y pasaportes en mano – hace un ejemplo de sí misma y saca los objetos de su mochilita negra, agitándolos en el aire –. Y cuando lleguemos al control recordad: líquidos fuera de la maleta, nada metálico encima, si lleváis zapatos con plataforma tenéis que quitároslos también, y cualquier aparato electrónico va en una bandeja aparte. Vamos a hacer esto de la forma más rápida y eficiente posible, ¿vale?

Recibe un asentimiento por parte de todas, pero Stacie levanta la mano.

\- ¿Un vibrador es considerado un aparato electrónico si funciona a pilas? – pregunta con absoluta seriedad.

\- ¡Stacie! – se queja Beca en un gruñido exasperado.

– ¿Qué? – se defiende la morena –. Ya sabes que…

\- Es un cazador – responden todas las Bellas a la vez con voz cansina, de forma similar a como solían responder cada vez que Chloe se disculpaba por no ser capaz de alcanzar una nota y culpaba a sus nódulos.

La DJ pone los ojos en blanco y empieza a dirigir a todas las chicas para que pasen una a una por el laberinto de cintas que conduce al escáner del billete y luego al control de seguridad. Chloe cierra la fila y rueda su maleta hasta el final, pasando el código QR por la lucecita roja hasta que esta se vuelve verde y el guardia parado al lado le permite continuar.

Las Bellas se han esparcido a lo largo de los diferentes puestos, y Chloe va al que menos gente tiene junto con Amy la Gorda, Stacie, Emily y Flo.

\- ¿No os ponen nerviosas los controles de seguridad?  - pregunta la Heredera, sus manos abriéndose y cerrándose constantemente sobre la tira de su mochila mientras sus enormes ojos castaños revolotean por la zona –. En plan, sé que no he hecho nada malo, pero veo a los guardias y me pongo súper nerviosa y tengo miedo de que parezca que estoy ocultando algo y vengan hacia mí porq…

Chloe corta el vómito de palabras de la novata dejando caer dos manos en sus bíceps, ya que no llega a sus hombros, y la obliga a que se fije en ella en vez de en los policías armados.

\- Em, respira – le ordena, manteniendo un contacto visual firme –. No pasa nada, lo peor que pueden hacerte es cachearte en caso de que pites. Pero eso es todo. Así que, tranquila.

La Heredera sacude la cabeza en un asentimiento y procede a subir su maleta sobre la mesa metálica y poner todas las cosas en diferentes bandejas. Stacie y Amy la Gorda se ponen a su lado, dejando a Chloe con Flo en la esquina contraria.

\- Le has mentido – acusa la latina mientras sube su maleta a la mesa con un quedo _gong_ –. Pueden hacer mucho más que cachearte.

\- Bueno, sí, pero no a Emily – rebate Chloe, observando cómo la Heredera tiene la punta de la lengua fuera mientras intenta recordar la lista de instrucciones sobre dónde va qué –. No es capaz ni de matar a una mosca, prácticamente lleva escrito “angelito” en la frente.

\- Yo por si acaso me he traído mi pasaporte falso – informa Flo en un susurro conspiratorio, y Chloe se olvida de lo que está haciendo para mirarla con ojos de cervatillo deslumbrado –. A partir de ahora, me llamo Rosalía Pérez, ¿vale?

Flo se marcha antes de que la pelirroja tenga siquiera tiempo de procesar del todo lo que acaba de pasar y se limita a observar cómo camina despreocupadamente hacia el detector de metales y lo pasa sin pitar. Emily ya está al otro lado y bajo el cuidado de Beca, así que Chloe se vuelve hacia Amy y Stacie, que están discutiendo sobre si el vibrador es un aparato electrónico o no.

\- Si funciona con pilas, no tiene nada electrónico – está argumentando la australiana.

\- Ya, pero sigue teniendo circuitos y esas mierdas – rebate Stacie, agitando el objeto en cuestión, de un naranja fosforito, con una mano para que todo el mundo lo vea.

\- ¿No se supone que tú eres la lista del grup…? ¡Hey! ¡Aparta ese chisme de mi cara! – grita Amy, retorciendo el cuello para alejarse del peligro cuando Stacie le amenaza con su vibrador.

La pelirroja actúa con rapidez y confisca el objeto, intentando bloquear de su mente qué es para no pensar dónde ha estado y dejarlo caer al suelo por el asco, y lo coloca en una bandeja blanca junto con el móvil y el iPad de Stacie:

\- Mira, ponlo a aparte por si acaso, y todo solucionado – dice, zanjando la disputa y empujando la bandeja para que resbale sobre la superficie metálica hasta chocar con el lado de la maleta morada de la morena.

Mueven sus cosas a la cinta transportadora y Stacie pasa primero, ganándose una mirada extraña del señor con bigote que está al cargo de revisar la pantalla de rayos X. La morena se limita a guiñarle un ojo y recoger sus cosas de la cinta para moverlas a una mesa.

La siguiente es Amy, que camina con aire algo despistado hacia el detector de metales. Apenas ha puesto un pie dentro cuando la máquina pita y un guardia moreno, musculoso, y con bonitos ojos verdes da un paso adelante y le indica a la australiana que se haga a un lado con él.

\- Yo me voy contigo a donde tú quieras, bombón – responde ella con su usual desparpajo.

Chloe pone los ojos en blanco, comprueba que no quede ninguna Bella más por cruzar al otro lado y pasa ella misma por el detector sin problema alguno. Cruza por delante de Amy, quien ha tenido que separar manos y piernas para el cacheo rutinario y parece estar disfrutando demasiado de ello, porque habla sin cesar sobre cómo cree que la cosa metálica debe estar en su sujetador y que el guardia debería mirar por ahí.

Al final, pegadas contra una pared para no cortar el paso, las Bellas esperan en corro a que el guardia termine con Amy, quien se acerca empujando su maleta frente a ella con actitud de superioridad.

\- Serás aca-zorra – ronronea Stacie, su tono es juguetón y su rostro muestra admiración –. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

\- El truco está en calcular el momento preciso y… - la australiana alza un dedo señalizando que esperen y mete una mano por el escote de su camiseta azul clarito, removiendo en su sujetador hasta que encuentra lo que quiere y lo enseña –, esconder una moneda entre las Lolas.

\- Vosotros los blancos estáis _chalados_ – exclama Cynthia Rose con incredulidad –. ¡¿Hacéis que os cacheen _a posta?_!

\- ¿Tienes algún truco más? – pregunta Stacie, ignorando a su amiga con una sacudida de la mano.

\- Escucha y aprende, pequeño saltamontes – Amy deja caer su brazo sobre los hombros de Stacie, a pesar de que ella es más alta, y empiezan a caminar por el pasillo mientras comparten cuchicheos.

* * *

 

Beca tiene una relación complicada con los aviones.

No los odia, pero tampoco le gustan. Le provocan muchísima inseguridad, ya que, si no le gustan las alturas en sí, el hecho de estar volando a miles de kilómetros del suelo en un enorme pájaro metálico no le aporta tranquilidad alguna. Es algo que desafía toda lógica.

Sí, sabe que es mucho menos probable morir en un accidente de avión que si fuera en coche, tren o a pie; sabe que son el medio de transporte más seguro del mundo. Es el argumento que utiliza absolutamente _todo_ el mundo cuando menciona su aversión a volar, pero a ella eso no le sirve de nada. Porque, vale, sí, son muy seguros y todo lo que tú quieras, pero la vez que algo falla y hay un accidente, es mucho más catastrófico que con cualquier otro medio de transporte porque son metros y metros de caída libre hasta _el puto suelo_.

Así que, cada vez que escucha el rugir de los motores y empiezan a moverse por la pista, cogiendo velocidad hasta alzarse del suelo, siente que su estómago se queda en tierra firme mientras ella asciende hacia las nubes con las manos agarrando el asiento con tanta fuerza que sus dedos se vuelven blancos. Luego, una vez en el aire, casi puede olvidarse de dónde está exactamente. Es más, es capaz de hasta abrir los ojos y mirar por la ventana, y es algo que le encanta: observar cómo las casas y carreteras se van haciendo cada vez más pequeños hasta que desaparecen, tragados por un colchón de nubes que parecen algodón de azúcar blanco y dan ganas de salir y ponerse a saltar por ellas.

Lo mismo que le aterroriza, le fascina.

La única que conoce su miedo a los aviones es Chloe. Se enteró en primero, cuando fueron a Nueva York para actuar en la final del Campeonato Nacional de A Cappella, y le tocó sentarse junto a Beca en la fila de dos. Se fijó en los dedos blancos de la morena cerrados en torno al reposabrazos, cómo se negó a abrir los ojos durante el despegue y su piel estaba un poco más pálida de lo habitual. No le costó mucho sumar dos y dos y descubrir qué ocurría. Desde ese momento, Chloe siempre intenta sentarse a su lado y la mantiene entretenida durante el despegue y aterrizaje. Y, en el caso de que haya turbulencias, ofrece su mano para que Beca se agarre a ella como si su vida dependiera de ella y no se queja a pesar de que la DJ prácticamente le machaca los huesos.

Hoy no es diferente, y Beca puede sentir constantemente la mirada vigilante de su novia sobre ella.

La primera parte del viaje a Copenhague es sencilla, es un simple viaje de una hora y media hasta Toronto. Se hace corto y Beca apenas puede pensar en el vuelo porque tiene a una sobreexcitada Emily que parece un niño pequeño en pleno subidón de azúcar tras un cumpleaños, y está constantemente soltando grititos emocionados mientras lee en voz alta una guía turística de Copenhague que se había comprado en una librería del campus porque “hay que estar preparadas para lo que sea”. Y no es que Beca le esté haciendo mucho caso, pero el sonido constante de su voz y el firme y suave roce del pulgar de Chloe en su mano le tienen tan distraída que se sorprende cuando escucha el anuncio del piloto de que van a proceder al aterrizaje en el aeropuerto de Toronto.

La segunda parte… Esa es la complicada. Son nueve horas encerrada en un avión desde Toronto a Copenhague. El plan era pasar esas nueve horas dormida, en parte para que se le haga más corto el viaje, y en parte para que no le afecte tanto el jet lag. Pero ya llevan una hora en el aire y es incapaz de quedarse dormida, porque parece que cada vez que cierra los ojos, hay turbulencias y se despierta con el corazón a cien y las uñas clavadas en los reposabrazos.

Además, no entiende por qué, pero en este avión llevan el aire acondicionado a tope, de forma que parece más una nevera en la que están intentando preservar cadáveres, y su fina chaqueta de Adidas hace más bien poco para protegerla del frío. Asoma la cabeza al pasillo, ya que le cedió el asiento con ventana a Chloe, y agita una mano cuando la azafata que acaba de cruzar la cortina que separa la primera clase de la tercera mira en su dirección.

La mujer sonríe amablemente y recorre el alfombrado pasillo sin hacer ruido alguno. Su uniforme le recuerda a Beca el viejo de las Bellas: la falda tubo azul marina, la camisa blanca con una especie de chaleco azul por encima, y hasta el pañuelo en el cuello, aunque el de ella sea rojo y blanco por los colores de la aerolínea.

\- ¿Necesita algo? – pregunta, y en la placa identificativa que cuelga de su chaleco, Beca lee que su nombre es Margaret.

La morena pide una manta y la azafata desaparece por donde ha venido para ir a buscarla.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – La voz de Chloe asusta a Beca, quien mira por encima de su hombro para ver a su novia parada en el pasillo tras haber vuelto del baño.

\- Sí, tienen el aire acondicionado a tope y me estoy quedando congelada – gruñe.

La pelirroja ríe silenciosamente para no molestar a los demás viajeros y salta las piernas de su novia para volver a sentarse en su sitio.

\- ¿Qué tal las Bellas? ¿Están armando mucho escándalo? – inquiere la DJ para distraerse de las sacudidas que da el avión de tanto en tanto.

Como no querían pagar un extra para escoger sus asientos, dejaron que fuera la propia aerolínea la que decidieran y había resultado en que las chicas estuvieran esparcidas a lo largo del avión en líneas diferentes. A Beca y Chloe les había tocado juntas en el lateral izquierdo, en las filas de dos, mientras que Amy, CR y Lilly iban en las de tres, Jessica y Flo en la de dos y Ashley, Stacie y Emily en otra de tres.

De modo que, como no las tenían cerca para vigilarlas, Beca y Chloe se están turnando para darse un paseo por el avión de vez en cuando y controlar que se estén comportando.

\- Bueno, una madre me preguntó si podía cambiar a Stacie de sitio porque, aparentemente, había estado ligando con su hijo de diecisiete años – Chloe sacude la cabeza, divertida –; y los ronquidos de Amy se han ganado alguna que otra protesta. ¿Cómo eres capaz de dormir con ella?

\- Oh, normalmente no hace tanto ruido, son más bien como soplidos – ríe Beca, escenificando el sonido –. Si ronca es porque tiene el cuello en una mala postura, entonces le lanzo un cojín a la cara y ya se recoloca ella solita.

En ese momento, Margaret se acerca a ellas y les ofrece la manta que la morena había pedido.

\- Gracias – dicen Chloe y Beca a la vez, lo que les gana una risa y una mirada divertida por parte de la azafata.

\- Por favor, dime que no nos vamos a convertir en _ese_ tipo de pareja – suplica la DJ mientras desdobla la manta y la estira sobre sus cuerpos. Ante la mirada curiosa, pero confundida de su novia, procede a explicarse –: Sí, ya sabes, esas parejas que combinan su ropa, dicen las cosas a la vez, se terminan las frases y se llaman nombres asquerosamente empalagosos – finge un escalofrío.

\- Oh, mi pastelito, creo que nos convertimos en ese tipo de pareja hace años – se burla Chloe, sus ojos reluciendo con un brillo pícaro.

\- Ugh, no – Beca sacude la cabeza con asco.

\- ¿No te gusta mi pastelito como apodo cariñoso? Vale, ¿qué me dices de cielín? – Beca finge una arcada –. ¿Bizcochito? ¿Caramelito? ¿Mi sol? ¿Mi conejita? Tú párame cuando quieras, eh, tesorito mío – Chloe sigue lanzando nombres que sabe que son horribles, pero todo por ver las reacciones de la DJ –: ¿O mejor bombón? ¿Cari? ¿Cuchi cuchi?

\- No, por favor, ¡para, para! – protesta ella, se retuerce en su asiento entre la risa y la repulsión y agita las manos en el aire como si estuviera intentando espantar los apodos para que no le piquen.

\- Entonces, ¿cuál te gusta más, mi dulce flor de alelí? – Chloe apoya los codos en el reposabrazos que separa su asiento del de su novia y coloca su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas, parpadeando exageradamente con ojitos de adoración.

\- Oh por dios – ríe Beca, entre espantada y divertida, y sacude la cabeza –. Ninguno, ¿vale? Todos son horribles y me dan ganas de querer tirarme del avión sin paracaídas.

\- Mmmhh entonces seguiré intentándolo – le pica la pelirroja.

\- No hace falta, de verdad.

\- Lo que tú digas, pichurrita mía – sigue Chloe.

Beca deja escapar un sincero gruñido junto con unos ojos en blanco, levanta el reposabrazos que separa sus asientos y empuja a su novia hasta que la fuerza a reclinarse contra la pared del avión. Recoloca la manta para que no se escurra hasta el suelo y se tumba de forma que utiliza a Chloe como almohada, tarea con la que la pelirroja está más que satisfecha porque deja escapar un suspiro contento y se ajusta el cojín, abrazando a Beca contra ella.

\- Dulces sueños, luz de mis ojos y de mi corazón – la diversión permea en su susurro y su pecho se agita con carcajadas silenciosas cuando la DJ le pincha con un dedo en las costillas y la manda callar.

* * *

 

Cuando por fin llegan a su hotel de Copenhague, son las cuatro de la mañana, hora local; pero ellas tienen cuerpo de diez de la noche después de que te haya pasado un camión por encima y hayas tenido que correr la maratón de Boston.

\- ¿No tenéis la sensación de que habéis perdido un día de vuestras vidas? – pregunta Amy la Gorda. Tiene los brazos apoyados en el tirador de su maleta y la está usando como asiento, lo cual no es buena idea considerando que tiene ruedas y puede caerse en cualquier momento, pero nadie parece estar dispuesto a señalar ese problema –. Es como que, si intento pensar en qué he hecho hoy, solo encuentro una enorme laguna.

\- A mí me secuestraron los aliens una vez – murmura Lilly de forma inaudible.

Beca decide utilizar el mostrador de la recepción para sostener su cuerpo mientras esperan y dobla sus brazos sobre él, colocando la cabeza encima, girada de forma que pueda ver a Chloe a unos pasos de distancia de ella ojeando un libro de fotos de la ciudad. Está tan cansada que podría quedarse dormida ahí mismo, pero se incorpora cuando el recepcionista de turno de noche responde a la cuarta vez que tocan la campanilla.

Es un chico joven, más o menos de su misma edad, muy alto y delgado con espesa barba pelirroja y el pelo cortito del mismo color. Su piel iguala a la de Beca en palidez, con la diferencia de que la de él está salpicada por numerosas pecas, y tiene ojos azules.

\- Es como estar viendo a su futuro hijo – comenta Flo, admiración palpable en su voz.

\- Excepto por la altura – observa Jessica, pensativa.

La DJ se da la vuelta al mismo tiempo que su novia y ve a todas las Bellas sonriendo mientras sus ojos saltan de ella, a Chloe y al recepcionista, encontrando la situación claramente divertida porque no dejan de reírse y darse codazos entre ellas. Stacie hasta tiene el valor de sacar su móvil y hacerles una foto que luego probablemente termine en alguna red social.

\- Um, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo? – pregunta el recepcionista con espeso acento danés y voz claramente confundida.

Chloe y Beca vuelven su atención hacia él y wow, vale, quizá las chicas tengan un poco de razón porque el parecido es escalofriantemente alto. Da un poco de mal rollo, si Beca es sincera, y cambia el peso de un pie a otro en uno de sus múltiples tics nerviosos, decidiendo que va a dejar que sea Chloe quien interactúe con Erik.

El chico es eficiente en su trabajo, así que apenas cinco minutos más tarde, todas las Bellas están divididas en las parejas correspondientes a cada habitación, llaves en mano y repartidas entre los dos ascensores.

Beca mete la tarjeta en la ranura de la puerta y el lector emite un _beep_. La luz roja cambia a verde y tira del manillar para empujar la puerta hacia dentro, entrando ella con la maleta por delante y Chloe pegada a su espalda. El baño está a la derecha nada más entrar, y el pasillo desemboca en la habitación en sí, con dos camas individuales juntadas, un pie de cama acolchado y un pequeño sillón de dos plazas al lado de un espejo de cuerpo entero en la pared opuesta a la de las camas. No es muy grande, tiene el tamaño estándar de un hotel de tres estrellas que pueden permitirse sin necesidad de tener que vender cada una un riñón en el mercado negro.

La morena deja su maleta en el lazo izquierdo y se deja caer de morros sobre el blando colchón, puede escuchar a Chloe haciendo cosas por la habitación y sabe que debería moverse, pero está tan cansada y la cama es tan cómoda que está al cien por cien segura de que sería capaz de quedarse así toda la noche. Sin embargo, eventualmente puede más la necesidad de darse una ducha caliente, así que se incorpora sobre los codos y ve que su novia ya ha abierto la maleta, puesto su móvil a cargar con el adaptador que compraron en el aeropuerto porque se les había olvidado por completo y está rebuscando por su pijama.

Se levanta y abre su maleta. Se quita las deportivas con los pies y la chaqueta, la habitación está agradablemente cálida y no cree que vaya a necesitarla, así que la deja colgada en el armario empotrado al lado de la de Chloe. Coge su neceser y la bolsa de plástico con los líquidos, se dobla el pijama en un brazo y se encamina al baño.

\- Voy a darme una ducha para quitarme este olor a avión – informa.

Recibe un “uh-huh” de asentimiento por parte de la pelirroja y cierra la puerta del baño tras ella. Deja sus cosas en el lavabo y procede a quitarse la ropa, que a pesar de que no ha sudado ni nada en ella, la siente pegajosa y asquerosa. _Ella_ se siente pegajosa y asquerosa. Pero supone que es lo que ocurre cuando te pasas un día entero en un avión.

El agua caliente hace maravillas en su cuerpo y músculos, limpia la pátina de humanidad de su piel y relaja sus músculos, extra tensos por el miedo y los nervios de volar. Deja caer la cabeza entre sus hombros de forma que el chorro de agua golpee entre sus clavículas y resbale hacia abajo, y un suspiro de alivio escapa de entre sus labios porque vuelve a sentirse como ella.

Nada la prepara para los brazos que, de repente, se enroscan en su cintura. Un gritito muere en su garganta y da un brinco que la trae más cerca del cuerpo que se pega a su espalda bajo el chorro de agua. Beca se relaja una vez pasado el susto, labios se posan en el mismo punto de su hombro derecho que esta mañana y dejan un beso que es apenas un roce de piel contra piel.

\- Chlo, estoy muy cansada – murmura.

Sus palabras dicen una cosa, pero su cuerpo dice otra diferente. Apoya la parte de atrás de la cabeza en la clavícula de su novia, lo que le facilita el acceso a su cuello, y no hace nada por frenar los suaves besos que se posan como mariposas para luego salir volando a una flor nueva.

\- Lo sé – responde Chloe en el mismo tono –. No voy a hacer nada, pero si nos duchamos juntas tardaremos menos y nos podremos ir a dormir antes – razona.

Un “mmhh” de aceptación escapa de la garganta de Beca sin que ella haya dado la orden consciente, y la pelirroja lo toma como permiso para quedarse, así que empuja suavemente a la DJ para que dé un paso adelante y ambas quepan bajo el chorro de agua. Beca se deja hacer, permitiendo que las manos de Chloe recorran su cuerpo como quieran, esparciendo jabón por su piel y masajeando los músculos de hombros y espalda para aliviar los nudos de tensión que el agua no llega a deshacer.

Su novia mantiene su promesa y no deja que sus manos vaguen por determinadas zonas. No aprietan ni pinchan como de normal.

Enjabona su abdomen y sube hacia arriba por sus costillas, pero se frena al llegar a la curva de sus pechos y sus manos desaparecen, reemplazados por el fantasma del roce de las puntas de sus dedos. Y Beca no sabe exactamente qué ocurre a continuación. Quizá sea lo tentativo del roce de la pelirroja, el hecho de que está dejando las cosas a su imaginación en vez de hacerlo explícitamente. Quizá sean los pechos que Beca puede sentir presionados contra su espalda, los dos puntitos que se hunden en su piel. Quizá sean los labios de Chloe recorriendo toda su columna vertebral en dirección descendente hasta que llega a la zona en la que la espalda deja de ser espalda para pasar a ser culo, donde da un suave mordisco entre sus dos hoyuelos. Quizá sea el flash de recuerdos que estalla tras sus párpados cerrados.

Lo que sí sabe es que un sonoro jadeo escapa de entre sus labios y la sorprende por lo alto que suena cuando las paredes del baño se lo devuelven en forma de eco. Gira sobre sus talones en el resbaladizo suelo de la ducha y atrapa los labios de Chloe en un beso abrasivo que hace que la pelirroja se vea obligada a retroceder un paso por la fuerza que lleva la DJ, totalmente cogida por sorpresa. En un ágil movimiento, intercambia posiciones con su novia de forma que ahora sea ella la que esté principalmente bajo el chorro de agua caliente y Beca desciende sin piedad sobre sus pechos.

Su lengua caliente dibuja la base de uno de ellos, recogiendo el agua que cae en su boca, y asciende por la curva hasta golpear con la punta el pezón antes de que sus dientes se cierren sobre él. Ahora es el turno de Chloe de jadear y su espalda se arquea tanto y tan bruscamente contra Beca que parece que se vaya a romper la columna. Dedos se enredan en su húmedo pelo castaño y tiran de él para mantenerla lo más pegada posible a ella.

Se siente confiada y cree que puede hacer cualquier cosa a juzgar por los sonidos que caen sin filtro alguno de la boca de Chloe, por cómo su cuerpo tiembla y se arquea contra ella. Su mente está nublada por un cóctel de emociones y hormonas que corren por sus venas como adrenalina pura e inadulterada. Es lo que la tiene cayendo de rodillas frente a la pelirroja y, al otro lado de párpados pesados que tienen que luchar para no cerrarse, azul oscurecido aparece de golpe en ojos redondos por la impresión. La boca de Chloe cae, entreabierta, y ríos de agua resbalan por sus labios, acariciándolos antes de dar un salto de fe y aterrizar en sus pechos y plano estómago.

Beca le devuelve la mirada desde su posición, arrodillada entre sus piernas, y parpadea contra las gotas perdidas que rebotan y caen en su cara. En una especie de prueba, acerca despacio su boca al interior del muslo izquierdo de Chloe, pero sin romper ni un instante el contacto visual. Quiere ver la reacción, quiere ver cómo esos ojos desaparecen tras párpados que se cansan de luchar contra las ganas de cerrarse, quiere ver cómo esa boca se abre un poco más para dejar escapar un gemido el instante en que los labios de la DJ hacen contacto con la sensible piel del interior de su muslo.

Nunca antes ha hecho esto, ni siquiera está segura de saber _cómo_ hacerlo. Pero eso no importa, son preguntas que flotan por el fondo de su mente, ahogadas por la imperante necesidad de ver a Chloe desmoronarse por culpa de su boca, y saber que ella, y únicamente _ella_ , ha sido la responsable.

Reparte besos aleatorios por la piel mientras sube, lenta y discretamente. Cuando llega al punto en el que la pierna se une con la pelvis, da un mordisco al músculo que causa que las rodillas de Chloe tiemblen violentamente y la pelirroja lance ambos manos a sus lados para sujetarse a la pared y el cristal de la mampara. Entonces, Beca por fin va a donde realmente quiere.

El primer roce de su lengua es tentativo. Curioso. Recorre la longitud del sexo de Chloe de arriba abajo y se separa, las caderas de la pelirroja la persiguen sin conseguir su objetivo porque la DJ las para con una mano. El segundo roce ya tiene más propósito. El tercero busca arrancar un sonoro gemido de la garganta de su novia. Y el cuarto ni siquiera puede considerarse roce porque Beca atrapa el clítoris de Chloe con su boca y sorbe y tira de él con sus labios.

Descubre que no es tan distinto a los ejercicios de calentamiento que hacen antes de una actuación y en los ensayos. Se necesita una fuerte mandíbula, una lengua ágil y juguetona que presione, lama y roce, y labios a los que no les importe pringarse un poquito.

Sus movimientos son un poco torpes, cargados de duda hasta que escucha las reacciones de Chloe y las siente en los tirones que da a su pelo, en los empujones de sus caderas, en el temblor de sus muslos bajo sus manos. Pero, a pesar de su torpeza, consigue llevar a Chloe hasta el punto de no retorno y dar el último empujón que la lance por el abismo del placer.

Con un jadeo atragantado, la pelirroja alcanza el orgasmo y todo su cuerpo se estremece violentamente. Sus manos resbalan por pared y cristal a cada lado y sus rodillas se doblan, incapaces de soportar su peso por más tiempo, de modo que Beca la ayuda hasta que está sentada en el suelo de la ducha frente a ella. Su cabeza reposa en su clavícula y su espalda sube y baja en un intento de normalizar su respiración después de tantos cambios abruptos.

El agua sigue cayendo sin descanso sobre ellas. Ya no sale caliente, sino templada, y se agradece porque ayuda a calmar el fuego que sisea, estalla y se alza con llamas que lamen el interior de sus cuerpos.

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso? – pregunta Chloe con voz airada al cabo de un rato de constante golpeteo de agua contra el suelo sólido.

\- ¿Acaso te vas a quejar? – rebate Beca, sabe que su novia no está preguntando por eso, pero no puede resistir la tentación de jugar un poco con ella –. Porque si es así, tranquila que no lo vuelvo a hacer nunca jamás.

No ha terminado de hablar y Chloe ya está negando la cabeza desde donde la tiene apoyada.

\- Ni se te ocurra – amenaza –, o empezaré a usar los apodos que tanto te gustan, tesorito mío – azul bebé sale de su escondite y se cruza, chispeante de felicidad, con azul medianoche en un obvio reto.

Beca ríe, admite su derrota una vez más y la ayuda a levantarse. El cansancio se hace notar ahora más que nunca, y se secan los cuerpos con las mullidas toallas del hotel en silencio, entre bostezos que se contagian mutuamente en un bucle sin fin.

Vestidas en sus pijamas, cada una se mete en su cama individual antes de rodar hacia el centro en el que ambos bordes están presionados el uno contra el otro. Beca rodea la cintura de Chloe con su brazo, pegando sus cuerpos y enredando sus piernas juntas hasta que encuentran la cómoda postura a la que se han acostumbrado después de años de perfeccionamiento.

Y, en un continente completamente diferente, ambas se quedan dormidas sintiéndose como en casa.


	23. Operación Aca-Pateo de Culos Pálidos (Pt. 1)

_It seems like the world is testin' me_

_Will I conquer or will it get the best of me_

_Half of the world sees success in me_

_The other half is second guessin' me_

_–_ _Jake Miller, Beast Mode._

* * *

Beca abre un ojo en la oscuridad de la habitación, insegura sobre por qué exactamente está despierta cuando todo su cuerpo le pide que vuelva a dormirse.

No sabe qué hora es, y si reconoce dónde está es por el mero hecho de que _no_ reconoce sus alrededores y eso le da la pista de que están en un hotel. En Copenhague. En Europa. Casi al otro lado del mundo. Es demasiada información a la que intentar encontrar el sentido y su cerebro está todavía dormido, sufriendo los efectos del jet lag y el agotamiento del viaje.

Para ella, es la mitad de la noche. Para la ciudad y aparentemente el resto de huéspedes del hotel, es hora de moverse y hacer ruido. Probablemente por eso se despertó, porque por muy marmota que sea, es un poco difícil ignorar las voces de la gente que pasa frente a su puerta por el pasillo, y los vecinos de arriba, que parece que se han puesto a jugar a los bolos en su habitación porque los golpes que están dando no son ni medianamente normales.

Con una mezcla entre un gemido y un gruñido, rueda sobre su espalda hasta que choca contra el cuerpo de Chloe. La pelirroja, a pesar de estar profundamente dormida, debe de notar el impacto porque inmediatamente alza un brazo para rodear la cintura de Beca, quien se acurruca contra su pecho y esconde la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, suspirando.

El tiempo pasa y Beca consigue volver a quedarse dormida.

Cuando vuelve a despertarse, es por una garganta seca, una vejiga a punto de explotar y el incesante rugir de su estómago. Son demasiadas necesidades básicas a la vez y durante un largo minuto solo es capaz de parpadear para quitarse la pesadez del sueño de los ojos. Estableciendo prioridades, lo primero que hace es desenredarse de Chloe con la mayor delicadeza de la que es capaz teniendo en cuenta que sigue medio dormida y todavía no totalmente consciente de su cuerpo, por lo que se siente torpe y pesada.

Tiene un vago recuerdo de que el baño estaba en el pasillo, así que anda de puntillas hasta allí mientras se frota los ojos en un inútil intento de espabilarse. No lo consigue, lo que sí consigue es no ver el marco de la puerta y llevárselo por delante con el hombro derecho. Desequilibrada, choca contra la puerta abierta y se agarra al pomo a tiempo para evitar que golpee contra la pared. Suspira, aliviada, cierra la puerta y enciende la luz del lavabo.

Haciendo visera con una mano, se protege los ojos de tanta luz hasta que más o menos se adaptan y no le duele tenerlos abiertos. Parpadea varias veces y por fin se dirige al váter a hacer pis. Tira de la cadena, acortando la distancia entre ella y el lavabo, donde coge uno de los vasos de cristal del hotel y lo llena hasta el borde de agua para saciar su sed y el hambre.

Sabe que es solo un remedio temporal y pronto tendrá que comer algo, pero solo pensar en vestirse y bajar al restaurante del hotel le da pereza. Solo quiere seguir durmiendo, ¿es eso mucho pedir?

Aparentemente sí, porque apenas acaba de quedarse dormida otra vez entre los brazos de Chloe cuando empiezan a llamar insistentemente a la puerta de su habitación. Abre los ojos en la oscuridad del hueco del cuello de su novia y deja escapar un gemido lastimero cuando la pelirroja se mueve y su escondite desaparece.

\- No respondas – susurra, agarrando la camiseta del pijama de Chloe por detrás e impidiendo que pueda salir de la cama.

\- Van a seguir llamando de todos modos y lo sabes – responde su novia con una risita.

\- No si creen que no estamos – rebate Beca.

\- ¡Os estamos escuchando! – grita Flo desde el otro lado de la puerta, su voz amortiguada por la madera.

La morena se rinde y deja que la tela de la camiseta de Chloe resbale de entre sus dedos, y esta se levanta de la cama con un adorable bostezo y pelo revuelto. Descalza, camina hasta la puerta y la abre de golpe, haciendo que Flo, Cynthia Rose y Jashley caigan en tropel dentro de la habitación.

Chloe reacciona a tiempo para hacerse a un lado y entrar en el baño, evitando ser arrastrada por el efecto dominó y acabar en el suelo ella también entre gruñidos de dolor.

\- Podrías haber avisado – se queja CR, quitándose de encima de Flo y dejándose caer de espaldas en la moqueta a su lado.

\- Podríais no haber estado cotilleando – responde Beca desde la cama. Se ha dado la vuelta de forma que su cabeza está contraria a las almohadas, a los pies del colchón, y puede ver el pasillo y la puerta.

\- Les pides demasiado – Stacie no anuncia su presencia, simplemente aparece de repente en la entrada de la habitación y esquiva a sus amigas todavía tiradas en el suelo para pasar dentro –. Vengo a informaros de que el buffet del hotel cierra en una hora, así que, si queréis comer, y ya que hemos pagado por ello deberíamos aprovecharlo, moved los culos y bajad.

\- Esa ha sido una sorprendentemente buena imitación de Führer Posen – observa Amy la Gorda desde el umbral de la puerta, a lo que Stacie responde con una reverencia agradecida –. No sé cómo lo veis, pero esta bestia – palmea su estómago –, no se sustenta solo con mi belleza.

\- Y hablando de Aubrey, ¿cuándo llega? – inquiere CR mientras se levanta con ayuda de Emily.

Todo el mundo mira a Chloe, quien está saltando dentro de unos apretados vaqueros, todavía con la camiseta del pijama puesta. Pero no es Chloe la que responde a la pregunta, sino Stacie.

\- Esta noche, sobre las once. Tenía una reunión de la que no podía escaquearse.

La atención cambia de la pelirroja a Stacie, que no se da cuenta del sepulcral silencio que se ha hecho en la habitación, ni siquiera se escuchan los ruidos normales de dos personas vistiéndose. Y es que Beca se ha quedado a medias de subirse los pantalones, y Chloe se ha quedado con los brazos pegados al pecho, la tira de tela que es la camiseta estirada entre ellos, ambas mirando a la Bella con expresiones de confusión y sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué exactamente sabes tú eso, Stace? – es Beca la que pregunta, pero todas están pensando lo mismo.

La morena alza la mirada de sus uñas, las cuales estaba inspeccionando, y por fin nota que todo el mundo parece estar observándola de cerca, atenta a su más mínima expresión. Tiene un momento de pausa en el que abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, claramente pensando qué decir, antes de volver a exudar la confianza que es tan propia de ella.

\- Hablo con Aubrey – responde al final encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

\- En plan, ¿de forma… _regular_? – presiona Amy, sorprendida.

Stacie se limita a asentir como si no fuera algo extraño. Pero sí lo es.

Todas quieren a Aubrey y la consideran una hermana más, a pesar de sus tendencias tiránicas cuando era capitana y el hecho de que solo estuviera un año con ellas. Cada plan en grupo que hacen y al que ella se puede unir, no dudan en incluirla, y la rubia no duda en buscar un hueco en su agenda para reunirse con ellas.

La cosa es que, por mucho que la quieran, nadie puede negar el hecho de que Aubrey a veces es un poco… demasiado. Un poco demasiado tiránica. Un poco demasiado estricta. Un poco demasiado abrasiva. Es brusca, requiere de orden para encontrarse cómoda y su sentido del humor no siempre es comprendido, al igual que ella no siempre entiende el sentido del humor de las Bellas.

A veces, hablar con ella es como sacarse dientes, porque es casi doloroso. En el sentido de que parece forzado. No es fácil encontrar temas de conversación comunes, y los pocos que tienen, llega un momento en el que no dan más de sí por mucho que masquen, expriman y estiren. Así que la conversación decae progresivamente hasta quedar en silencio.

La única persona que las Bellas conocen que no tiene este problema con la rubia, es Chloe. Y, en gran parte, es por la forma de ser de la pelirroja. Sí, que sean amigas y se conozcan desde hace tiempo también ayuda, pero siendo honestos, no sería suficiente si no fuera por Chloe y su capacidad para hacer hablar por los codos hasta a un mudo.

Y ahora, aparentemente, también Stacie.

\- ¿Por qué me estáis mirando tan raro? – ríe Stacie al cabo de un rato de silencioso escrutinio.

\- Porque… Tía, es… _Es_ _raro_ – explica Beca de la mejor forma que puede.

\- No tanto como creéis. Si le dierais una oportunidad, descubriríais que Aubrey es en realidad una gran conversadora, solo hay que sacarla de su cáscara un poco. ¿Verdad, Chlo? – la morena se gira hacia su capitana en busca de su apoyo, una sonrisa de esperanza pintada en los labios.

\- Eh – Chloe todavía parece tener dificultades procesando la información, pero finalmente es capaz de descongelar sus brazos y se pone la camiseta –. Stace tiene razón, hablar con Bree es entretenido – sus palabras son cautelosas, igual que sus ojos y la sombra de su sonrisa.

El aire de rareza es roto por el escandaloso rugido de un estómago, y nueve cabezas se giran para mirar a Amy la Gorda, que se sujeta su estómago como si de él estuviera a punto de salir una bestia hambrienta y devorarlas a todas.

(Lo cual suena menos extraño que Stacie hablando con Aubrey de forma regular, si le preguntáis a Beca).

\- Os lo dije, necesito comer – la australiana alza las manos en expresión de inocencia.

Las Bellas comparten una risa y una a una, empiezan a desfilar por la puerta hacia el pasillo. Beca coge su móvil del cargador, se asegura de llevar la llave del hotel en el bolsillo de su chaleco vaquero y sale de última de la habitación antes de correr para ponerse a la altura de las demás.

En el corto trayecto del ascensor, aprovecha para mirar su móvil y las notificaciones que le habían llegado durante la noche gracias a la conexión WiFi del hotel. Otra vez, la gran mayoría de ellas están relacionadas con algo en Instagram en lo que stace_xxx le ha etiquetado.

Con un suspiro resignado, presiona sobre el aviso para abrirlo, y no puede evitar que se le escape el bufido de una risa: es la foto que les sacó anoche con el recepcionista, Beca y Chloe están mirando fijamente a la cámara con expresiones de shock, mientras que el recepcionista tiene cara de no entender nada de lo que está pasando.

**Regreso al Futuro 4: #Bloe viajan a Copenhague y descubren que tienen un hijo @bmitch47 @chlohuh.**

**@Black_Beauty: #plottwist**

**@Rosalía_Flo_Pérez: yo vería esa telenovela.**

**@AmyLaGorda: Aca-hijo*, es un heredero!!!**

**@Jesswanson: me pido hacer la BSO!!!! ;)**

**@A.Posen: he de decir que el parecido es aca-escalofriante.**

Después de darle like, porque hasta ella tiene que reconocer que el post es divertido – y porque si no Stacie no la dejará en paz hasta que consiga darle like –, sale de Instagram para ver que los mensajes que le ha enviado su padre.

**AA Papá**

últ. conexión 23.32

(22:40) Hola cariño

(22:40) Avísame en cuanto tengas WiFi para saber que estáis bien

(22:41) Mucha mierda mañana!

(22:43) Por cierto

(22:44) No te olvides de preguntar si van a grabar la actuación

(22:45) Ya no que no puedo verlo en directo, por lo menos tenerlo en DVD

(23:32) Muy divertida la foto de Stacie, sí que es cierto que os parecéis mucho :)

Como cada vez que su padre muestra un mínimo de interés por las Bellas, Beca siente calidez en su pecho al mismo tiempo que ligera incomodidad. Todavía no se ha acostumbrado a que, el mismo hombre que apenas hace tres años estaba empeñado en que la música solo era un hobbie y no servía para ganarse la vida, ahora apoyase esa parte vital de Beca.

Desde el momento en el que acudió a él para ver cómo arreglar las cosas con las Bellas tras haberles dado la espalda en las semifinales, su padre parecía haberse dado cuenta de realmente lo _importante_ que es la música para la morena y lo mucho que le había hecho cambiar ese grupo de chicas extravagantes.

No solo acudió a esa primera final en el Lincoln Center, sino que hizo el esfuerzo consciente de ir a todas y cada una de las actuaciones de las Bellas a las que podía a lo largo de los siguientes años, siempre armado con su fiel cámara. Luego, hacia copias de sus vídeos y, durante la semana siguiente a la actuación, Beca recibía felicitaciones de familiares con los que llevaba años sin hablar, o que incluso pensaba que estaban muertos.

Esta vez, no había podido venir. Beca ha terminado con la universidad, pero su padre todavía no. Tiene millones de exámenes y trabajos que corregir. Beca está segura de que, de no ser por eso, su padre no habría dudado en comprar un billete a Copenhague para él y Sheila solo para verla cantar.

Rápidamente, teclea varios mensajes de respuesta disculpándose por no haber contestado antes y diciendo que preguntará si lo van a grabar, y guarda el móvil en el bolsillo justo cuando entran en el comedor del hotel. Amy ya se ha agenciado una mesa redonda suficientemente grande para las diez y está arrasando con la barra del buffet libre, su sitio cada vez más lleno con platos rebosantes de comida.

Beca solo tiene ojos para la comida. Su estómago ruge para recordarle que está hambriento y se pasa una mano por encima en una silenciosa conversación en la que le dice que aguante un poco más. Tras llenar un plato de macarrones con queso y dejarlo en la mesa, sigue a Stacie, Chloe y Amy hasta la zona con las bebidas.

Está llenando un vaso de agua cuando escucha a Chloe sisear de esa forma que advierte peligro.

\- ¿Qué hacen _ellos_ aquí? – espeta, su voz llena de odio.

Sorprendida por el tono de su novia, porque Chloe es siempre unicornios, arco iris y mariposas; y casi nunca veneno de víbora, Beca se aparta de la máquina de agua con su vaso y busca qué ha causado ese cambio tan drástico de actitud en la pelirroja.

Tarda poco en localizarlo. Al otro lado del comedor, entrando como si fueran militares, está DSM. Cogen una mesa que, afortunadamente, está lejos de la de las Bellas, y parecen no percatarse de su presencia. Los últimos en entrar mientras conversan en alemán de forma rápida y agresiva, son Pieter y Komissar.

\- ¿Quién fue el genio al que se le ocurrió ponernos en el mismo hotel? – musita Stacie con sorna.

\- No sé, pero de repente me han entrado unas ganas feroces de aca-patear sus culos pálidos – Amy golpea su puño contra su mano abierta, enseñando los dientes con expresión amenazante.

\- Calma Amy – y es gracioso que sea Chloe quien dice eso, pues ella misma tiene las manos convertidas en puños, la mandíbula apretada y las aletas de su nariz abiertas –. Parece que no se han dado cuenta de que estamos aquí, así que vamos a dejar que siga así – gira la cabeza para no verles y se asegura de que la australiana haga caso –. No nos va a favorecer nada pelearnos con ellos.

\- Siempre podemos mandarles a Lilly – propone Stacie –. Es como un ninja, no sabrían lo que está pasando hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde.

\- No me tientes – masculla Chloe entre dientes, para diversión de la morena.

Beca se mantiene callada tras ellas, se arrebuja en su sudadera, una gris con "SO TIRED" escrito en letras negras en la parte frontal, e intenta hacerse lo más pequeña que puede, porque tiene la sensación de que Komissar tiene algún tipo de radar para detectar cuándo está a menos de un kilómetro de distancia de ella. Es como un tiburón que huele sangre en el agua.

E igual que el tiburón, sigue el rastro hasta devorar a la víctima herida. O, en el caso de Komissar, machacar verbalmente a las Bellas y dejar a Beca confundida y tartamudeando cosas vergonzosamente estúpidas.

De verdad que no sabe qué demonios le pasa con la alemana. Nunca antes le había ocurrido que alguien que le intimida, le atrajera al mismo tiempo.

Aubrey le intimidaba a veces, pero jamás le atrajo. Su jefe le intimida muchísimo, pero _ew_ , no le atrae para nada. Jesse le atraía, pero por mucho que lo intentara, ya fuera cuando estaba enfadado o cuando intentaba hacer las cosas más interesantes en la cama, era incapaz de intimidarla porque lo encontraba ridículo. Chloe le atrae hasta límites insospechables, hasta el punto de que cuando se enfada, como ahora, Beca es incapaz de encontrarlo intimidante porque está demasiado ocupada intentando no encontrarlo jodidamente _sexy_.

Komissar, sin embargo, es capaz de despertar en Beca algo que nunca antes había estado despierto y que, por lo tanto, Beca no sabe controlar. De ahí que no se sepa controlar cuando la alta rubia está cerca.

Porque ya no es solo la altura que tiene sobre ella y que hace que tenga que mirar tanto hacia arriba que se siente como una niña pequeña. Son también sus rasgos duros, y esos pálidos y fríos ojos azules tan diferentes de los que está enamorada. Es también el desdén con el que las trata y el hecho de que, por mucho que lo odie, tienen jodido talento. Es también el desprecio que siente hacia DSM en general por haber robado lo que era suyo.

Echa un fugaz vistazo a la alemana y es incapaz de volver a retirar la vista. Porque parece que Komissar no tiene ni una sola camiseta en el armario que no sea _puto transparente_ y que dejan ver su sujetador, sus abdominales que Beca está segura de que, si los tocas, son duros como el hierro y como t…

Está tan perdida en su cabeza que no ve por dónde va. No ve que ya han llegado a su mesa. No ve que Stacie se ha parado para dejar su vaso y se estampa contra ella, derramando todo el agua en la espalda de la morena, que grita y se aparta de un brinco.

\- Joder, Beca – sisea Stacie, cabreada –. Deja de babear por el enemigo y mira por donde andas, ¿quieres?

La DJ observa el estropicio que ha causado con ojos abiertos como platos, y siente las miradas de literalmente todo el comedor caer sobre ella. Y sabe que no debería, pero es incapaz de resistirse y lanza una mirada hacia la mesa de DSM. Komissar parece estar esperando justo eso, porque sus ojos azul hielo están fijos en ella y esboza una sonrisa perversa, como si supiera exactamente en qué estaba pensando Beca antes de chocar con Stacie.

En cuanto hacen contacto visual, Beca aparta los ojos con un brusco giro de cabeza y tropieza con Chloe. Los brazos de su novia están firmemente cruzados en su pecho y sus ojos lanzan dagas, pero, a pesar de que sabe que está cabreada con ella por lo que acaba de pasar, Beca sigue sin ser capaz de sentir algo que no sea atracción pura e inadulterada.

Y quizá un poco de miedo.

* * *

 

Después de una comida bastante tensa, en la que las conversaciones eran pocas y en voz baja, acuerdan reunirse en la recepción a las cinco y suben cada una a sus respectivos pisos para dormir un rato antes de salir a ver la ciudad.

Chloe lleva sin decir ni una sola palabra desde que le pidió a Stacie que no le tentara con la idea de soltar a Lilly sobre los de DSM. Sus ganas solo aumentaron después de que viera a Beca tan embobada con Komissar que le tiró todo el agua por encima a la morena, de ahí que no haya sido ella misma durante la comida y haya parloteado sobre todo un poco con las Bellas. Porque temía que, si abría la boca, o empezase a pelear con Beca, o diese la orden que desataría el caos absoluto que es Lilly cuando tiene permiso para atacar.

Así que se mordió la lengua y solo dijo aquellas palabras que eran estrictamente necesarias, porque tampoco era plan de ser borde con sus amigas y no responderles si preguntaban algo.

Pero ahora que está a solas con Beca, su política de mudismo voluntario vuelve a estar en funcionamiento. Está cansada, están en una ciudad que nunca antes han visto, mañana tienen que actuar frente a miles de personas y ganar. No es momento de ponerse a discutir con Beca, y sabe que, si intenta hablar con ella, va a dejar caer algún comentario sobre lo que ha pasado y boom.

Además, no quiere ser _esa_ novia. Del tipo que saltan y montan una escena en cuanto su pareja mira a otra persona con interés. Eso no pega con Chloe, con su forma de ser. Ella misma es la primera en decir y poner en práctica que, el hecho de estar en una relación no te convierte automáticamente en ciego a la belleza de las personas que te rodean. Se puede admirar, pero siempre desde la distancia. En el momento en el que se intenta perseguir algo más allá que la simple admiración, ahí es cuando ya se puede montar una escena.

Pero Chloe y Beca ya han ido por ese camino antes. Cuando Stacie empezó a ligar descaradamente con la DJ – que luego descubrieron que fue adrede para conseguir justo la reacción de Chloe, pero aun así, en ese momento no lo sabían y su pelea fue gorda. Y a Chloe no le gusta pelear con nadie en general, véase: toda su vida acatando las decisiones de su padre aunque fueran contra lo que ella quería, o todo su primer último año de universidad cuando dejaba que Aubrey pasara por encima de ella por no pelear con su mejor amiga.

Pelear con Beca es un nivel diferente de desagradable. Le hace sentir enferma. Le hace sentir que no puede respirar por la opresión de su pecho. Le hace tener ganas de llorar. Le hace _llorar_.

Hay pocas cosas que Chloe odie en esta vida. Normalmente no odia, simplemente siente un fuerte desagrado hacia determinadas cosas. Sin embargo, puede decir con facilidad que pelear con Beca es una de las cosas que más odia en este mundo.

Por eso, en cuanto la DJ abre la puerta de su habitación y entra en el baño para lavarse los dientes, Chloe pasa de largo hacia la cama. Se quita los vaqueros y el sujetador, dejándolos sobre el pie de cama, y se mete bajo la sábana hecha una bola. Es raro en ella no esperar a Beca, más raro todavía que se tumbe de espaldas a su lado y pegada al borde de su cama.

Es la forma más sencilla de decir sin palabras que no quiere tener nada que ver con la morena. No de momento.

Beca capta la indirecta y lo respeta. O lo intenta. Se tumba en su lado de la cama, sin acortar la distancia entre ellas y manteniéndose dentro de los cuatro límites de su pequeño colchón. Pero puede sentirla dar vueltas constantemente tras ella, cada pequeño movimiento reverbera por la cama de la pelirroja. Casi puede escuchar el ruido de las tuercas dentro de la cabeza de la DJ girando a toda velocidad, y sabe que es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que la paciencia de Beca desaparezca.

Solo espera que el sueño pueda más.

\- Chlo – llama la morena en un susurro.

Aparentemente hoy no es su día de suerte. Suspira, pero no hace movimiento alguno que indique que ha escuchado a Beca, o que le indique que quiere hablar.

\- Chloe – intenta ella otra vez en el mismo tono, y Chloe siente el fantasma de un dedo presionar su hombro –. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

\- No – suspira tras un pesado silencio.

Está enfadada con la situación, con sus celos irracionales, con Komissar. Está enfadada _por_ Beca. Pero no _con_ Beca.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué me estás ignorando? – la voz de la DJ suena vulnerable, casi rota, y la pelirroja puede sentir cómo su corazón da un doloroso apretón.

\- Porque no me gusta sentirme así – responde mientras gira bruscamente sobre su espalda y se alza en un codo para poder ver bien a Beca –. Nunca he sido una persona celosa, y no entiendo por qué ahora sí. ¡No! – advierte cuando los labios de la DJ empiezan a curvarse –. No sonrías, no es algo de lo que sentirse orgullosa.

\- ¿Estás segura? Porque yo creo que sí – confiesa Beca, encogiéndose de hombros de forma descoordinada –. He conseguido pervertir a la siempre dulce, mariposas, arco iris y todo lo bueno del mundo Chloe Beale.

\- ¿Puedes…? – bufa y se pasa una mano por rizos cobrizos para quitárselos de la cara –. ¿Puedes tomarte las cosas en serio aunque solo sea por un segundo? – pide, aunque suena más bien como una orden –. No está el horno para panes.

\- Bollos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Bollos. No está el horno para bollos – corrige Beca. Cuando ve que la expresión de Chloe no cambia, sino que quizá hasta se endurece un poco más, enseña los dientes en una mueca y chasquea la lengua –. Recibido. Ya estoy seria. Pero no veo cuál es el problema.

\- ¿No ves cuál es el problema? ¿En serio, Beca? ¿No ves el problema con que pierdas las bragas cada vez que tú y Komissar estáis en la misma habitación? – espeta Chloe, una ceja arqueada para señalar lo poco que se cree lo que acaba de decir su novia –. Porque yo creo que sí que lo ves. De hecho, lo ves _tan bien_ que derramas vasos de agua por encima de gente.

Beca suspira y oculta su cara tras sus manos.

\- Me refería más bien a todo el asunto de los celos – masculla, su voz amortiguada por las palmas de sus manos. Deja que resbalen por sus mejillas hasta que los codos vuelven a reposar sobre el colchón y sus dedos se entretienen con un hilo que cuelga del borde de la sábana –. Pero ya que has sacado ese tema a relucir… Lo siento – se disculpa con un profundo suspiro, manteniendo contacto visual con la pelirroja para que vea que lo dice en serio antes de volver a fijar la mirada en algún lugar del techo de la habitación –. No es algo que haga adrede, no sé qué coño me pasa con Komissar, es como si perdiera completamente el control de lo que digo y hago.

\- No hace falta que lo jures – responde Chloe con sorna.

\- Pero, Chlo, no significa _nada_ – Beca se incorpora de golpe, impulsada por la vehemencia que hay tras sus palabras –. No significa que me guste. Dios, todo lo contrario. Por eso es tan confuso, porque la odio y odio que mi cuerpo reaccione así; y al mismo tiempo no puedo evitarlo. Ya sabes cómo soy – vuelve a encoger un hombro –, soy rara y socialmente inepta.

No ha terminado de hablar y la pelirroja ya está negando, la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en la sábana que todavía cubre su cuerpo.

\- No sé si esa excusa va a servir esta vez, Bec – confiesa en voz suave –. No sé si es _suficiente_ esta vez.

\- Pero, ¿por qué te molesta tanto esta vez? Creí que había quedado todo claro después de Stacie.

\- ¡Porque son la competencia! – exclama Chloe como si fuera obvio. Cosa que, para ella, lo es –. Son el enemigo, Beca, y el hecho de que actúes así cada vez que la ves nos hace parecer débiles y patéticas. Más de lo que ya piensan que somos. No nos toman en serio y tú no ayudas – reprocha –. Sé que dices la verdad cuando dices que la odias y que odias tus reacciones, pero ellos no lo saben. Ellos solo ven que la capitana de las Bellas es una marioneta a manos de Komissar. Que puede hacer lo que quiera contigo y tú obedecerías con gusto. Y ya nos lo han quitado todo – su voz tiembla un poco y se fuerza a mantener las lágrimas a raya –. Hemos perdido la fama, hemos perdido el show de Volkswagen, hemos perdido _su respeto_ – alza la mirada y la clava en Beca –. No quiero perderte a ti también.

La DJ parpadea y parece ser lo único que es capaz de hacer en ese momento. Su rostro muestra la sorpresa que le han causado las palabras de Chloe. Obviamente no había sospechado que esa fuera la impresión que le daba a su novia cada vez que perdía los papeles por culpa de Komissar. Si lo llega a saber, habría intentado controlarse mejor. No habría servido de nada, sinceramente, pero nunca se sabe, quizá el hecho de demostrarle a Chloe que lo estaba intentando, que estaba haciendo el esfuerzo consciente de resistirse al venenoso encanto de la alemana… Quizá habría sido suficiente para no generar esa inseguridad en la pelirroja.

Porque, a pesar de lo que ha dicho antes sobre Chloe siendo siempre dulce, mariposas, arco iris y todo lo bueno del mundo, Beca sabe que la pelirroja lleva toda su vida luchando contra el miedo que le produce la soledad. El no tener a nadie.

Que no lo exprese en voz alta o lo lleve escrito en la frente, no significa que no siga estando ahí. Es un miedo del que probablemente nunca sea capaz de librarse, podrá estar más o menos despierto, pero siempre estará _ahí_. En las sombras. Esperando el momento en el que pueda saltar y atacar.

El problema con Chloe Beale, una de sus virtudes, pero también su mayor defecto, es que es una auténtica profesional a la hora de ocultarse tras una sonrisa. Y es siempre una sonrisa tan brillante y feliz que ciega a la gente e impide que vean el dolor que está tratando de esconder en sus ojos. Es su máscara, todo el mundo tiene una, solo que hay algunas más peligrosas que otras, y la de Chloe es _muy_ peligrosa. Porque te hace creer que todo está genial cuando a lo mejor se está muriendo por dentro. Y está tanto tiempo con su máscara puesta que una persona puede llegar a olvidarse de que es una máscara.

Es como Stacie, se oculta tras esa imagen de chica tonta cuyos únicos intereses son el sexo, hacerse las uñas y ver telebasura; y se le da tan bien, esa máscara le pega tanto que hasta las Bellas se sorprenden a veces cuando se la quita y deja ver lo inteligente que es en realidad.

\- Me molesta… – habla Chloe en un suspiro, de forma apenas audible, y Beca tiene que acercarse un poco más para poder entenderla –. Me molesta tanto porque las anteriores veces no parecías sentir interés alguno hacia la otra persona. Con Jesse tuviste algo, sí, pero tú misma dijiste que eso se había acabado. Lo de Stacie fue… – la pelirroja se pausa, buscando una palabra adecuada para describirlo –: raro e inesperado, pero estabas incómoda y me aseguraste que era totalmente unilateral. Komissar, sin embargo… – tuerce la boca, el ceño fruncido –. Pierdes completamente el control y nunca antes te había visto así con _nadie._

Esta vez los parpadeos de Beca son una reacción instintiva a la incredulidad, porque no se puede creer que acaba de escuchar lo que acaba de escuchar.

\- ¿Estás de coña? – se le escapa sin poder evitarlo, su boca tomando las riendas y haciendo caso omiso a las señales de "stop" que le manda su cerebro –. Perdona, pero ¿es que no ves cómo te miro a ti? ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que provocas en mí? – suelta una risa que carece de alegría alguna, es solo un ruido que le sirve de excusa para exhalar aire –. ¿Sabes por qué nunca me he considerado suficientemente buena para ti, Chlo? Porque tú eres _luz_. Eres el sol. Eres dulce, mariposas, arco iris y todo lo bueno del mundo. Entras en una habitación y la iluminas solo con tu presencia, tus sonrisas son capaces de curar cualquier mal y tus abrazos hacen que quien los recibe sienta que nada malo le puede pasar mientras sigas abrazándole.

» Mientras que yo… – Beca se señala a sí misma con una mano en el pecho y sacude la cabeza –, soy todo lo contrario. Soy oscuridad, soy nubes o una violenta tormenta. Soy torpe, soy borde, no sé cómo manejar a la gente; y cuando entro en una habitación a absolutamente nadie le importa, porque mi presencia allí no cambia nada. Tú mereces alguien que ilumine más aún tus días, que haga de tu vida una aventura constante; no necesitas tus cielos nublados y cada interacción cargada de incomodidad. Mereces a alguien que haga en tu vida lo que _tú_ – clava suavemente su índice en el hombro de Chloe –, haces en la mía. Pero oye, si por algún tipo de trastorno mental o un golpe en la cabeza, has decidido que estás suficientemente loca como para conformarte con mis nubes y mis tormentas, no voy a ser yo quien se queje. Porque la afortunada aquí – hace un gesto vago con la mano para simbolizar ese momento, pero también su relación –, soy yo. Con diferencia.

» Así que _nunca_ – la DJ clava su mirada en la de Chloe para enfatizar lo que va a decir a continuación, y ya de paso, asegurarse de que tiene su máxima atención –, nunca, nunca, _nunca,_ pienses que tú no haces que pierda el control. Porque te juro que no sabes cuánto me cuesta a veces no arrastrarte hasta un rincón y besarte hasta que no nos acordemos de nuestros nombres. Y nunca, nunca, nunca, _nunca_ creas que puedes perderme. Quizá tú estés suficientemente loca como para estar conmigo, pero yo no estoy tan loca como para dejar ir lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Beca le regala una pequeña sonrisa llena de esperanza que Chloe devuelve, el doble de grande, el doble de brillante. Lanza sus brazos alrededor de la morena y la atrae a su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo, enterrando su cara en el hueco del cuello de su novia. Coge una profunda bocanada de aire, llena sus pulmones del intoxicante y dulce aroma característico de Beca, y puede sentir cómo todos sus miedos y sus celos desaparecen con una rapidez que cualquiera pensaría que nunca han estado ahí en primer lugar.

Todavía escondida en su cuello, de repente le sobreviene un ataque de risitas que es incapaz de controlar.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido? – murmulla la DJ en tono bajo.

\- Eres una mentirosa, Beca Mitchell – acusa, divertida.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – suena realmente sorprendida, y separa a la pelirroja de ella con sus manos en sus costillas.

\- Nadie que sea nubes y oscuridad sería capaz de decir algo tan cursi como tu discurso de ahora – dice Chloe entre risas cuando escucha la exclamación ahogada de sincera ofensa de su novia –. En el fondo tú también eres dulce, mariposas, arco iris y todo lo bueno del mundo.

\- Estás delirando, Beale – se defiende. Pasa sus manos por la cara de Chloe, como si estuviera palpando por algo, mientras que, riéndose, la pelirroja intenta agarrar sus muñecas para que pare –. ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te han frito los celos los sesos?

\- Soy Beca Mitchell – intenta imitarla Chloe esquivando las manos de su novia –. Te arruinaré el día con mis nubes de algodón de azúcar y mi oscuridad mientras te llamo sol, digo que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y que no quiero vivir sin ti.

La DJ deja escapar un gruñido exasperado, pero no cesa en su intento de acallar las carcajadas constantes de la pelirroja. Forcejean un rato más en las camas, Chloe todavía tiene las muñecas de Beca apresadas y las empuja lejos de ella cada vez que se acercan demasiado.

\- Eres odiosa – se queja su novia –, no voy a volver a consolarte nunca en mi vida.

La pelirroja se ríe tan fuerte que pierde la fuerza y por fin Beca consigue liberarse de su agarre para tapar su boca y ahogar sus carcajadas. Caen hacia atrás en el colchón por el impulso y Chloe gira su cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento de huir de las manos que cubren su boca. Vuelve a tratar de empujar a Beca de encima de ella y tras un rato de lucha durante el cual amabas son incapaces de parar de reírse, consigue que la DJ deje libre su boca.

\- Deja de mentir – le pica.

\- No estoy mintiendo, no vuelvas a venir a mí llorando porque te voy a cerrar la puerta en las narices.

\- No serías capaz – azul bebé reluce con restos de diversión que chispean e iluminan su rostro.

\- ¿Me estás retando? – Beca arquea una ceja en claro desafío.

\- Solo si quieres ser humillada y derrotada – replica sin dudar ni un segundo.

La morena coge aire para rebatir, pero Chloe no le deja. Alza la cabeza de la almohada contra la que está presionada por el peso de su novia y sella sus labios con los suyos. Sus manos se sueltan de los antebrazos de Beca y trepan por bíceps, hombros y cuello hasta acunar sus mejillas entre ellas. Acaricia la piel bajo sus pulgares e inmediatamente siente cómo Beca se relaja sobre su cuerpo y se hunde en su beso.

Sus risas todavía resuenan por las paredes de la habitación y contrastan contra el repentino silencio. La DJ suspira cuando Chloe se separa solo para cambiar el ángulo y explorar la boca de Beca de una forma diferente, sus lenguas se rozan y bailan juntas en un sensual juego que arrancan algún que otro jadeo. Una de las manos de Chloe cae al cuello de su novia, donde puede notar el violento aleteo del pulso de Beca bajo las puntas de sus dedos.

Rompe el beso y acaricia su nariz con la de la morena cuando esta descansa su frente en la suya. Sus ojos todavía cerrados, Chloe aprovecha para maravillarse con la curva de largas pestañas con algunos restos de rímel de la noche anterior, la angulosa nariz, los labios entreabiertos que dejan entrar y salir profundas respiraciones.

\- Te quiero, Chloe Beale – susurra Beca de forma apenas audible. Hay una vibración en sus pálidos párpados cerrados de justo antes de que se abran para revelar un tormentoso azul medianoche –. Espero que lo sepas.

La pelirroja asiente, cuidadosa de que no choquen sus cabezas, y atrapa sus labios en un dulce y corto beso.

\- Siento haber dudado de tus sentimientos – se disculpa en el mismo tono de voz.

\- Es normal. Yo también tendré momentos de duda y necesitaré a mi sol para disiparlas – la DJ esboza una sonrisa torcida y le regala un lento guiño, pícaro y burlón en todos los sentidos. Pero el brillo honesto en su mirada delata que, por mucho que bromee, lo dice en serio.

\- Eres adorable – ríe Chloe, arrugando la nariz.

\- Solo por ti.

Intercambian otro largo beso, tranquilo, lleno de suavidad y devoción por la otra, cuando se separan simplemente se limitan a reposar sus frentes juntas y mantenerse con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la cercanía y la paz que inunda la habitación a pesar de haber estado al borde de una pelea.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando su calma se convierte en pesadez en los párpados y bostezos que se contagian mutuamente en un bucle sin fin, Beca rueda con cuidado de encima de Chloe hasta que cae de costado a su lado en el colchón y se abraza a su cuerpo como si fuera un koala.

La pelirroja ríe y deposita un beso en la frente de su novia, quien emite un suspiro contento y se arrebuja en su hombro con una sonrisa satisfecha.

* * *

**LAS PUTAS AMAS / BLOE ES REAL! <** **3**

**Ash, Amy la Gorda, Heredera, Flo, Capi Aubrey, Jess, Lilly, Stace, Tú.**

En una escala del uno al diez

Cómo de fuerte creéis que está siendo la pelea?

Capi Aubrey (13.01): Qué pelea?

Capi Aubrey (13.01): De qué estás hablando, CR?

Amy la Gorda (13.01): Oh

Amy la Gorda (13.01): Stacie no te ha informado todavía?

Stace (13.02): Amy, no seas pesada :c

Capi Aubrey (13.03): Chicas! Qué ha pasado?!

Nada grave

Un caso agudo de celos

Una posible pelea Bloe

Lo normal

Capi Aubrey (13.05): Voy a matar a ese Hobbit ¬¬

Jess (13.05): Si no lo hace Chloe antes…

Ash (13.06): La última vez estuvo cerca -_-"

Capi Aubrey (13.06): La última vez?

Capi Aubrey (13.06): No es la primera vez que pasa?

Amy la Gorda (13.07): Posen, ya te lo explicamos

Amy la Gorda (13.07): Fue la fase 6 de la aca-intervención

Amy la Gorda (13.07): Mantén el ritmo o me veré obligada a expulsarte de las Celesbellas

Lilly (13.08): 04879023fgr29u32dvfw

Gracias por tu brillante aportación, Lilly

Heredera (13.09): :') :') :')

Stace (13.10): Chiiiiiiicas

Stace (13.10): Calma

Stace (13.10): Recordad la teoría de las gomas elásticas

Flo (13.11): Aaaah porque son flexibles!!!

Heredera (13.11): No, Flo

Heredera (13.12): Porque siempre vuelven la una a la otra

Flo (13.13): Me gusta más mi idea

Esperemos que vuelvas a tener razón Stace

Lo último que necesitamos es que Bloe no se hablen

Stace (13.14): Por favor

Stace (13.14): A estas alturas esas dos estarán fornicando como conejos

Capi Aubrey (13.14): Stacie!

Amy la Gorda (13.15): Oh Posen, no te hagas la pura ahora

Amy la Gorda (13.15): A saber de qué hablas tanto con Stacie

Capi Aubrey (13.16): Qué insinúas? -_-

Stace (13.16): Ojalá, Amz

Stace (13.16): Pero se resiste a mis encantos :(

Aaaawww

Por qué Aubrey?

Si Stacie es todo un partidazo

Stace (13.18): Gracias, amor :*

Capi Aubrey (13.18): …

Capi Aubrey (13.18): No pienso participar en esta conversación

_Capi Aubrey ha dejado el grupo_

Amy la Gorda (13.20): Alguien tiene algo que ocultaaaaaar ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Un capítulo más cerca del final! Me da pena, pero a la vez me llena de emoción porque por fin podré empezar a trabajar en todas las demás ideas que tengo por ahí acumulando polvo.
> 
> Bueno, he tratado de meter un poco de todo aquí. Hay pequeños guiños para todos vosotros que shippeáis Staubrey y que lo habéis pedido. Yo, sinceramente, no lo shippeo. Pero como no es algo que me moleste escribir y no me cuesta nada, y a vosotros os gusta, pues hala, ahí tenéis.
> 
> Siento que se volviera un poco angsty por un momento, por mucho que se intente evitarlo, a veces las propias emociones terminan afectando lo que escribes. Debe ser que esa parte la escribí en un mal momento, pero no quería quitarlo porque lo importante está en los pequeños detalles, o eso dicen, y me parecía importante para la evolución de su relación.
> 
> Siguiente capítulo, ¡las Bellas toman las calles de Copenhague y arrasan en el mundial! Preparaos, porque tengo pensado que vaya cargadito de feels y sea súper emotivo.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


	24. Operación Aca-Pateo de Culos Pálidos (Pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Se me ha caído alguna lagrimilla escribiendo el final? Puede ser. O puede que solo me estuvieran sudando los ojos. Nunca se sabe.
> 
> Bueno, tal y como prometí ayer en Twitter, aquí está el penúltimo capítulo. Solo queda el epílogo, mis queridos lectores. El adiós definitivo está cada vez más cerca y no sé si estoy emocionalmente preparada.
> 
> Espero que os guste :)

_I'm about to pick up the world and shake it_

_Throw it to the ground and laugh as I break it_

_Let the whole world know that I'm gonna make it_

_And if you don't give it to me then I'm gonna take it_

_– Jake Miller, Beast Mode._

* * *

 

\- Aquí a la derecha.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Al cien por cien.

\- ¿De verdad? Porque no me suena…

\- Beca, tengo el mapa literalmente en las manos.

Beca y Emily se paran en medio de la calle, ambas bajo el mismo paraguas de flores que compraron en una tienda de souvenirs para protegerse de la suave pero constante lluvia de esa mañana en Copenhague. El resto del pequeño grupo, que comprende a Chloe, Lilly, Flo y Amy la Gorda, esperan a que ambas Bellas se aclaren.

Mientras que las demás se han quedado en el hotel durmiendo, ellas son conscientes de que mañana van a estar demasiado resacosas – ya sea de celebrar, o de ahogar sus penas – como para hacer nada y no quieren quedarse sin disfrutar de Copenhague, así que han salido por su cuenta a explorar la ciudad.

¿El problema? Han explorado tanto que ahora no recuerdan el camino de vuelta al hotel.

La DJ, mirando a sus alrededores para ver si reconoce dónde están, se despista un instante, haciendo que el paraguas baje de altura sin tener en cuenta que la Heredera le saca una cabeza y media. Los hierros del interior la golpean en la coronilla y deja escapar un grito de queja.

\- Ups – se disculpa la DJ, subiendo el brazo para volver a alzar el paraguas.

Aprovechando que Emily está distraída frotándose la zona dolorida, Beca se pone de puntillas e intenta echar un vistazo al mapa de la ciudad que viene en la guía turística que había comprado la Heredera en Barden y que no ha soltado desde que subieron al primer avión.

\- Ejem, la carne de burro no es transparente – carraspea la joven Bella cuando el sombrero y la cabeza de su capitana le impiden ver el mapa, y aleja el libro de ella, ignorando el bufido de Beca.

Unos pasos más atrás, Chloe observa con abierta diversión la discusión y oculta su sonrisa tras la mano que no sujeta el mango de su paraguas.

\- Oye, Pippi Calzaslargas – llama Amy la Gorda. Chloe tiene el presentimiento de que eso va dirigido a ella, así que gira la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto, donde está la australiana haciendo girar su paraguas morado con un volante azul, causando que las gotas de agua que rebotan en el plástico salgan disparadas en todas direcciones –. ¿Puedes poner orden entre tu aca-mujer y la aca-niña? Me gustaría llegar al hotel en algún momento de este año.

La pelirroja pone los ojos en blanco, pero obedece de todos modos y se acerca a las dos Bellas a tiempo para escuchar cómo la DJ reitera que no le suena que hayan pasado por esa calle cuando salieron del hotel y la Heredera contraataca con que hay más que un camino para llegar a los sitios.

\- Vamos a seguir el mapa, ¿vale? – interviene Chloe, su voz suave para contrarrestar la mirada fulminante que le lanza su novia –. Puede que no te resulte familiar esa calle – dice, dirigiéndose a Beca de forma apaciguadora –, pero Emily tiene razón, normalmente hay más de una forma de llegar a un sitio.

Decidiendo hacer de sí misma un ejemplo, la pelirroja se separa con cuidado de no chocar sus paraguas y lidera el camino de vuelta por la calle que baja por su derecha. Las Bellas echan a andar tras su capitana, aunque Beca espera el momento en el que Amy la Gorda se pone a su altura para saltar bajo su paraguas y dejar a la Heredera sola. Aprovechando que Chloe está de espaldas, Emily le saca la lengua a Beca, a lo que la DJ responde con unos ojos en blanco y le hace la burla de forma algo exagerada.

Cuando Chloe mira por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que la siguen, Beca y Emily actúan como si no hubiera pasado nada y le regalan a la pelirroja sendas sonrisas inocentes que Chloe no se traga ni de lejos, pero no quiere desencadenar otra pelea así que decide dejarlo pasar.

Recorren la larga calle a paso tranquilo, señalando los escaparates de las tiendas que les llaman la atención o haciendo observaciones en voz alta entre unas y otras. Hay momentos en los que se ven obligadas a echarse a un lado y esperar un rato, porque a pesar de la lluvia que no deja de caer, no hace frío alguno y no es un mal día para salir, y el centro de la ciudad está muy transitado con gente protegiéndose con paraguas, lo que hace difícil recorrer la calle sin arriesgarse a perder algún ojo o sacárselo a alguien.

Emily las guía por el laberinto de calles que a todas les parecen unas iguales que las otras; saltan charcos, esquivan paraguas y parlotean animadamente por el camino. Hasta Beca parece haber superado su enfado por que nadie la escuchara y se está riendo mientras Amy la Gorda relata una de sus muchas épicas aventuras en Tasmania relacionada con una tormenta de verano.

Pero, cuando desembocan otra vez en la misma calle en la que habían estado paradas minutos antes debatiendo cuál era la dirección correcta, Beca es la primera en carraspear de forma ruidosa, su sonrisa altanera.

\- Por aquí ya hemos pasado, Em – observa con retintín, pasándose la lengua por los dientes y cruzando ambos brazos.

\- Estoy con la Pitufa en esto – comenta Amy, haciendo un gesto de cabeza para señalar a Beca, quien ni se molesta por el apodo porque está disfrutando demasiado con la situación.

\- Es cierto, recuerdo esa tienda de allí – señala Flo con un dedo hacia una tienda verde con amplios escaparates llenos de objetos variados –. Tienen una maqueta de un bus chiva muy parecido al que usé para escapar de mi pueblo.

\- Yo excavé un túnel con una cuchara de plástico – susurra Lilly de forma casi inaudible.

\- Oh, guay – sonríe la latina, asintiendo con admiración.

\- No entiendo cómo… - musita Emily más para sí misma que para las demás mientras se pega el mapa a la cara, casi como si fuera a encontrar las indicaciones escritas con letra diminuta entre los dibujos de edificios.

Beca pone los ojos en blanco y suspira, pero corre de debajo del paraguas de Amy al de Emily para ayudar a la Heredera que sigue murmurando cosas incomprensibles y analizando el plano. Se pega a ella todo lo que puede porque Emily está ocupando la mayor parte del paraguas, su mano descansa en la parte baja de la espalda de la novata, y Beca utiliza la cercanía en su favor.

Sin miramientos, mete la cabeza entre el torso de Emily y el mapa para echarle un buen vistazo a los dibujos impresos sobre el papel. Es entonces cuando comprende por qué han estado andando todo el rato en círculos.

\- Lo tienes del revés, so zopenca – ríe. Rodea las muñecas de Emily con sus manos frías y las hace girar hasta que el mapa está correctamente colocado.

\- ¡Pero…! ¡La brújula! – protesta la Heredera, golpeando con su índice el dibujo de una brújula negra en la esquina superior izquierda.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – pregunta Beca, sin comprender a qué viene tanto revuelo.

\- ¡Así no estamos yendo hacia el Norte! – agita el papel entre sus manos –. ¡Así sí! – gira de nuevo el mapa a como lo tenía antes y se lo enseña a la DJ para demostrar que la N de la brújula está señalando hacia delante –. Y siempre hay que ir hacia el Norte, ¿…no?

Emily mira nerviosamente a las demás Bellas, viendo en sus rostros la misma sorpresa e incredulidad que en el de Beca; ni siquiera Chloe es capaz de decir nada, su boca se abre y se cierra varias veces sin que sonido alguno salga de ella y su silencio no hace nada para tranquilizar a la Heredera.

Entonces, todas las chicas estallan en risas.

\- Em, ¿te han enseñado a leer un mapa de papel? – pregunta Beca entre carcajadas, luchando por coger aire y calmarse.

\- … No.

\- Se nota – ríe Amy la Gorda.

\- ¿Ni siquiera en la milicia americana? Pensé que era obligatorio – dice Flo.

\- ¿La qué? – son todas las demás Bellas las que hacen la pregunta a la vez, girando las cabezas bruscamente para mirar a la latina, ojos abiertos de par en par por el shock y su risa olvidada.

\- La milicia americana – responde ella con tono de obviedad –. Esa a la que mandáis a los niños pequeños, les ponéis gorros con colas de mapaches y ganan parches por cada cosa que aprenden – explica –. Ya sabéis, ¡ca-ca, rawwwr! – grita, agitando las manos y ganándose alguna que otra mirada rara de gente que pasa en ese momento a su lado.

\- Tía, eso son los Boy Scouts – le aclara Beca –. No es una milicia, son grupos de exploradores.

\- ¡Aaah! Eso explica la ausencia de armas – musita Flo, pensativa.

Se hace un pesado e incómodo silencio entre las Bellas, igual que cada vez que Flo o Lilly sueltan alguno de sus extraños comentarios a los que ninguna de ellas sabe qué decir. Intercambian miradas por un largo rato, hasta que Amy le pide a Chloe si le puede sacar una foto con el canal de fondo. La pelirroja acepta con quizá demasiado entusiasmo, necesitando algo normal que hacer para romper con ese ambiente enrarecido, y tras asegurarse de que es seguro, deja a Beca explicándole a Emily cómo debe leerse un mapa.

Camina con Amy hasta el final de la calle, apenas unos metros más allá de donde están las chicas, y coge el móvil que le tiende la australiana.

\- Te diría que me saques guapa, pero teniendo en cuenta que la foto es de mí… – dice Amy mientras se acerca a la orilla del canal.

Chloe ríe, siempre le ha encantado que Amy tenga tanta confianza en sí misma, a pesar de que a veces se haga un poco insoportable. Saca varias fotos a las diferentes poses de la rubia y cuando esta da su aprobación de todas y cada una de ellas, soltando algún que otro piropo bastante colorido que Chloe no ha escuchado nunca antes en su vida pero que le hacen pensar en camioneros y pasar por delante de una obra, se dirigen de vuelta a donde están las otras Bellas.

Al llegar, descubren que Flo y Lilly están examinando el escaparate de la tienda de antes, pero no hay rastro alguno de Beca y Emily. El instante en que Chloe barre el ancho de la calle con su mirada y no ve ni a su novia ni a la Heredera por ningún lado, es como si se hubiera tragado una piedra que pesa diez kilos.

\- Chicas, ¿sabéis a dónde se han ido Beca y Emily? – pregunta al acercarse al escaparate.

\- ¿Se han ido? – Flo suena sorprendida cuando se da la vuelta y descubre que su capitana tiene razón –. Estaban ahí hace un minuto…

Empezando a sentir las garras del pánico en su estómago, Chloe se obliga a sí misma a mantener la calma y vuelve a recorrer con la mirada el tramo de calle al que alcanza su vista, antes de que desaparezca tras la curva de un edificio. Busca el llamativo paraguas de flores que Emily se había empeñado en comprar – a pesar de las protestas de Beca y sus alegaciones por optar por uno más neutro –, o la notable diferencia de altura entre ambas Bellas, o el sombrero de Beca.

Ordena a las chicas que no se muevan de donde están y se encamina con paso rápido calle arriba, porque si hubieran ido hacia abajo, Amy y ella las habrían visto pasar a su lado. Su agobio hace que ni se preocupe por esquivar los charcos, pisa con fuerza sobre ellos y siente cómo el agua se cuela, lenta pero imparable, por la unión entre la piel y la suela de sus botas.

\- ¡Beca! ¡Emily! – grita, su mirada, frenética, salta de paraguas en paraguas, de persona en persona.

Recorre la calle hasta que llega a la plaza de la que surge, y todavía no hay rastro alguno ni de su novia, ni de la Heredera. Y no puede usar el móvil para llamarlas porque están en un continente completamente diferente y ambas los tienen en modo avión para evitar tener que vender un riñón para poder pagar la factura de ese mes.

Su mente retorcida no piensa que quizá solo se hayan perdido, sino que salta directamente a las peores opciones posibles. Apenas es capaz de meter aire en sus pulmones cuando se imagina lo que le dirá Catherine cuando se entere de que ha dejado que le pasara algo tan horrible a su dulce y joven hija. O lo que le dirán Darren y Sheila cuando la policía de Copenhague contacte con ellos para decirles que han encontrado el cuerpo de su hija tirado en una cuneta a las afueras de la ciudad.

Para cuando llega de nuevo a la tienda donde ha dejado a las Bellas, tiene los ojos empañados por las lágrimas y lleva alrededor de un minuto sin poder respirar. El pánico es tan real, que cuando alza la mirada y ve el paraguas de flores que tan desesperadamente estaba buscando al lado del de rayas de Flo y el amarillo de Lilly, su mente tarda en procesar que no es una alucinación.

\- Gracias a Dios – exhala, echando a correr hacia ellas.

Su cuerpo colisiona con ambas Bellas, que, estando de espaldas a ella, no la ven venir y dan un brinco. Beca y Emily se dan la vuelta en el asfixiante abrazo de Chloe, quien ha dejado caer su paraguas al suelo para tener ambas manos libres y cubre de besos sus mejillas y cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo a la que llega.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunta la DJ.

Chloe se separa un poco, lo suficiente para repasar de arriba abajo que estén sanas y salvas, y entonces el pánico se transforma en enfado. Frunce el ceño y enseña los dientes en una mueca amenazadora, dándole a Beca un manotazo en el brazo.

\- No – manotazo –, volváis – manotazo –, a desaparecer – manotazo –, sin avisar – manotazo.

\- ¡Ay! ¡No hemos desaparecido! – protesta Beca, cruzando sus brazos y encogiéndose contra Emily en un intento de escapar de los golpes –. Entramos en una tienda para tener WiFi y mirar el camino de vuelta – agita una de sus manos en el aire, en la pantalla encendida de su móvil se puede ver una imagen de Google Maps.

\- Da igual – manotazo –. Avisáis antes – manotazo.

\- ¿Pero por qué solo me estás pegando a mí? – grita la DJ.

\- Porque eres – manotazo –, la adulta – manotazo –, responsable – manotazo –, y me habéis dado – manotazo –, un susto de _muerte_ – da tres manotazos seguidos y por fin para.

\- Perdona, Chloe – se disculpa Emily, sus grandes y dulces ojos marrones llenos de culpa –. No pensamos que te fueras a asustar.

\- No, claro que no – le calma, su voz sorprendentemente dulce teniendo en cuenta que era apenas un gruñido mientras regañaba a Beca –. No te preocupes, lo importante es que estáis bien y no ha pasado nada grave – sonríe para terminar de tranquilizar a Emily, quien asiente, suspira de alivio, y le devuelve la sonrisa.

\- Esto no es justo, ¿no se supone que la novia es la que recibe el favoritismo? – musita Beca entre dientes, frotándose la zona dolorida del brazo donde todos los golpes de Chloe habían caído.

La pelirroja, que estaba recogiendo su paraguas del suelo, se incorpora bruscamente y se gira hacia su novia, quien rápidamente utiliza a Amy la Gorda de escudo en caso de que la lluvia de manotazos no hubiera llegado a su fin. La australiana grita algo sobre que ella es Suiza y sale corriendo de allí, dejando a Beca tirada bajo la lluvia.

Chloe alarga una mano y engancha el anular en una de las trabillas vaqueras de los pitillos de la DJ, tirando de ella hasta que está bajo la protección de su paraguas azul clarito. Suelta sus pantalones a favor de acariciar la mejilla de Beca, azul medianoche todavía lleno de inseguridad y una pizca de miedo.

\- Lo siento – se disculpa suavemente –, pero no sabes el susto que me habéis dado. Ya me estaba pensando lo peor.

Beca se relaja por fin y esboza una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

\- En realidad, si soy sincera, ha sido un poco bastante sexy – confiesa en un murmullo audible solo para Chloe, quien imita la sonrisa de la morena con una suya.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Aja. Estabas toda Mamá Beale agresiva y sobreprotectora.

\- ¿Es algún tipo de fantasía suya, señorita Mitchell? – pregunta, sus ojos reluciendo con un brillo pícaro que se refleja en la curva de sus labios.

\- Puede – responde Beca con un encogimiento de hombros que intenta ser despreocupado, pero la forma en que su mirada se ha oscurecido es una que, para Chloe, ya es muy familiar.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta – promete, regalándole un guiño lento y sensual.

\- Oye, Rihanna no cantó nada sobre decirse cosas guarras debajo del paraguas – les grita Amy la Gorda desde donde está esperando con las Bellas para volver de una vez por todas al hotel, guardando el móvil en su bolsillo tras haberles sacado una foto sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Chloe ríe, Beca pone los ojos en blanco, y Emily y Flo se ponen a cantar mientras emprenden el camino de vuelta, Lilly se encarga de proveer el ritmo de fondo con sus dotes de beatboxing.

\- _When the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'd be here forever. Said I'll always be a friend, took an oath I'mma stick it out 'til the end_.

\- No, por favor – gime Beca en una súplica a la que nadie hace caso.

Amy y Chloe no se pueden resistir y armonizan el resto del estribillo, y todas se giran hacia Beca para cantarle la canción a ella, a pesar de que la morena se tapa los oídos con las manos e insiste en que no las conoce.

\- _Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we'll still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella._

* * *

 

**@AmyLaGorda: Cuando el aca-matrimonio decide mancillar Umbrella #RihannaEstáRevolviéndoseEnSuTumba #DeAventuraPorCopenhague**

**@stace_xxx: Aaawwww <3 <3 <3**

**@bmitch47: Rihanna no está muerta…**

**@AmyLaGorda: Eso no puedes saberlo con seguridad.**

**@Black_Beauty: A lo mejor es como con Avril Lavigne y la ha reemplazado su doble.**

**@A.Posen: Os dais cuenta de que, por esa regla de tres, cualquiera podría haber sido reemplazado, no?**

**@AmyLaGorda: Oh dios. Quién eres y qué le has hecho a Aubrey?**

**@chlohuh: Uuuhh contadme más ;) #ConspiR(iRi)ación**

* * *

 

\- ¿Qué tal el paseo? – pregunta Stacie cuando las recién llegadas se les unen en la mesa del comedor.

Responden con gruñidos conjuntos y murmullos con la boca llena, todas demasiado hambrientas como para esperar más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Cuando el rugir de sus estómagos se ha calmado un poco y ralentizan el ritmo al que se llevan comida a la boca, Chloe se limpia los labios con la servilleta de tela y da un sorbo a su agua.

\- ¿Qué tal has dormido, Bree? - inquiere

\- Erm, bien – carraspea la rubia, sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rosa –. Gracias por preguntar.

\- ¿La cama te ha resultado cómoda?

Aubrey tose cuando escucha la pregunta totalmente inocente de Chloe, y todas las miradas caen sobre ella, curiosas. Se rasca el cuello nerviosamente y recoge un mechón de pelo que ya estaba sujeto tras su oreja.

\- La cama… No… Yo… – frunce el ceño y muestra los dientes en una mueca antes de conseguir controlarse a sí misma –. ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Porque es una supletoria – responde Chloe, aunque su tono ascendente lo hace sonar más como una pregunta dubitativa, y su ceño fruncido muestra que no entiende a qué viene la reacción de su amiga –. No les quedaban normales y tuvieron que poner una supletoria.

\- Lo que Aubrey intentaba decir – interviene Stacie, posando una mano tranquilizadora sobre el brazo de la exBella –, es que no ha notado nada raro en la cama porque ha dormido en la de Lilly.

\- ¿Y Lilly? – pregunta Emily.

\- Quién sabe – Stacie se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente y nadie puede argumentar en su contra, no están seguras de nada cuando se trata de Lilly.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo has dicho directamente, Aubrey? – increpa Amy desde lado opuesto de la mesa redonda, entre crujidos de la corteza del trozo de pan que está terminando de masticar –. Tu reacción ha sido tan sospechosa que pensé que por fin te habíamos pillado en tu affair secreto con Stacie.

\- ¿Un affair no implica ya que es secreto? – plantea Cynthia Rose, pensativa.

La mano de Aubrey sufre un espasmo y tira el contenido que estaba cuidadosamente equilibrado sobre los brazos metálicos del tenedor, pero por suerte para ella, nadie se da cuenta de ese pequeño detalle porque están también pensando en lo que ha dicho CR.

\- No sé de qué hablas, Amy – dice con una risita que bordea en nerviosa.

\- Aunque fuera cierto lo del affair – Aubrey gira la cabeza bruscamente para mirar a Stacie, quien ni se inmuta y sigue hablando –, yo creo que, para cuando llegó anoche, estaba dormida antes incluso de que su cabeza tocara la almohada.

La rubia coge su copa de vino y le da un largo trago. Le salva la repentina y silenciosa aparición de Lilly en la silla vacía al lado de Chloe, ya que la pelirroja se sobresalta y deja caer su tenedor sobre el plato con un escandaloso tintineo.

\- Lilly, ¿me puedes explicar por qué demonios vas vestida como el marinero de Pescanova? – espeta Stacie cuando ve el vestido de plástico, la chaqueta, las botas y el sombrero amarillo que lleva puestos la asiática.

\- ¡Aja! ¡Sabía que me recordabas a alguien! – exclama Amy la Gorda con un chasquido de dedos.

* * *

 

En cuanto Chloe ve el enorme escenario, siente que toda su confianza desaparece de golpe.

Los nervios que, hasta ese momento, se las había apañado para mantenerlos a raya, ocupan el lugar de su confianza y convierten su estómago en un nudo digno del marinero más experimentado. Frena el ritmo al que va andando hasta quedar parada justo bajo el arco de bienvenida al Campeonato Mundial de A Cappella de 2015, y siente más que ve a las Bellas pararse a su alrededor y admirar el escenario en voz alta.

\- ¿Crees que es suficientemente grande para lo que queremos hacer? – pregunta Beca, pero Chloe no está segura de si va dirigido a ella, porque le zumban los oídos y no es capaz de concentrarse.

Aún así, traga saliva y asiente, recorriendo con la mirada el largo del escenario de una esquina a otra y lo altas que están las barras desde las que cuelgan las luces estroboscópicas. Está convencida de que es incluso más grande que el Lincoln Center, y ya es decir – Barak Obama estuvo con ellas en el Lincoln Center, no van a usar un teatrillo cualquiera, no para el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América.

Pero no es tanto el tamaño lo que causa que las rodillas de Chloe tiemblen como si en vez de huesos tuvieran gelatina dentro. No, el tamaño no importa tanto. Lo que le da miedo es más bien lo que representa ese escenario: es la última y única oportunidad que tienen las Bellas de redimirse, recuperar su reputación y el derecho a competir. No pueden fallar. Y, en cualquier otra circunstancia, eso no habría… Bueno, sí, Chloe habría estado nerviosa, pero no _tanto_.

Gran parte de su miedo es por culpa de esos asquerosos de DSM, porque sabe que tienen talento y son como un jodido ejército, completamente coordinados y atemorizantes. Y aunque tiene confianza ciega en sus Bellas, en la sorpresa que tienen preparada; sabe lo mucho que han ensayado para este momento, horas y horas sin descanso alguno hasta que los músculos de sus piernas ya no eran capaces de sostener su peso y sus voces eran un ronco eco; a pesar de todo, no puede evitar que un enorme y tenebroso “¿y si…?” la persiga como una sombra incesante, un susurro en su oído, un escalofrío que trepa por su espalda.

En anteriores ocasiones, su fe en las Bellas era ciega. Sabía que iban a ganar. Simplemente lo _sabía_. Una vez alcanzaron su máximo potencial, no había ningún otro grupo en el mundo que pudiera hacerles frente. Todos se quedaban cortos, no eran suficientemente buenos.

Pero ahora han encontrado a su némesis. En una ironía del destino, precisamente cuando las Bellas necesitan confiar en sí mismas más que nunca, cuando necesitan tener esa fe ciega que las había convertido en campeonas nacionales de a cappella por tres años consecutivos; precisamente ahora es cuando encuentran un rival que, no solo está a su altura, sino que tiene potencial suficiente como para pisotearlas sin siquiera inmutarse.

Lo peor es que no serían más que una hormiga aplastada en la suela de las botas militares de Komissar y Pieter. Pasarían por encima de las Bellas y ni se darían cuenta, porque ya dan por hecho que van a ganar. No tendrían la decencia de admitir que han sido un digno rival, porque hasta Chloe se ve forzada a admitir que _no_ lo han sido.

Sin embargo, eso va a cambiar esta noche. Chloe está decidida a cambiarlo.

Les van a plantar cara, van a sacar sus mejores armas en ese escenario y van a hacer que tengan que sudar la gota gorda si quieren vencerlas. No se van a ir sin una buena lucha. Quizá no sea suficiente, quizá no ganen, pero se asegurarán de que se acuerden de ellas aunque solo sea como “ese grupo que no se daba rendido”.

\- Ey, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Beca la sobresalta, tan perdida en su cabeza que no escucha a su novia acercarse por su espalda. Una mano se posa suavemente sobre su hombro y Chloe alza la mirada del estuche de maquillaje que lleva diez minutos estudiando para cruzarla con el azul medianoche de Beca a través del espejo.

La DJ le regala una sonrisa teñida de preocupación y da un apretón a su hombro, las cejas arqueadas a la espera de una respuesta a su pregunta.

\- Sí – sonríe de vuelta –. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Beca deja resbalar su mano por su hombro mientras se aleja, hasta que ya no lo alcanza y cae muerta junto a su pierna. Camina hasta la silla más cercana, del estilo a las que tienen los directores de cine, con el asiento y el respaldo de tela; y se sienta en ella. Se inclina hacia delante, descansando sus codos sobre sus piernas, y recoge ondas castañas tras una oreja llena de piercings cuando estas amenazan con taparle la cara.

\- No sé – responde, encogiéndose de hombros –, estás extrañamente callada.

Chloe suspira, una admisión silenciosa de lo ciertas que son las palabras de la morena. Se recuesta contra el respaldo de su silla, que se hunde y le da la sensación, solo por un segundo, de que está a punto de caer hacia atrás.

Recorre con la vista la “habitación” – si se puede llamar así a una carpa separada de otras por paredes de tela plastificada – que habían asignado como vestidor de las Bellas, hay varias sillas desperdigadas por el espacio, ocupadas con las mochilas de las chicas, dos amplios espejos con bombillas en los bordes y una mesa de plástico. Pueden escuchar el parloteo incesante de otros grupos que también van a competir esa noche, deben de estar cerca de las españolas porque sus risas escandalosas traspasan el plástico y Chloe reconoce algún que otra palabra de habérsela escuchado a Flo, pero sin el característico acento de la latina.

\- Estaba… – empieza a decir, solo para darse cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de qué quiere decir exactamente.

\- ¿Nerviosa? – ofrece Beca con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Más bien aterrorizada – ríe Chloe, pero su risa tiembla y delata lo agitada que está en realidad.

La DJ le regala una sonrisa de comprensión y salta de su silla. Se acerca a donde está la pelirroja sentada en la suya y coge el estuche de maquillaje que sigue intacto en su regazo, abre la cremallera y saca los polvos, el rímel y el eyeliner antes de depositar el estuche de vuelta en las piernas de Chloe.

Se coloca frente a ella, entre piernas que se abren automáticamente para hacerle espacio hasta que las caderas de Beca golpean la tela del asiento. Dedos gentiles agarran su barbilla y recolocan su cabeza hasta que está la está mirando, entonces Beca levanta la tapa de los polvos e instruye a la pelirroja para que se los sujete.

Espolvorea con la esponja el rostro de Chloe, quien cierra los ojos para que no le entren los polvos y se deja hacer. Una vez su cara y cuello están cubiertos del maquillaje, Beca los guarda de vuelta en el estuche y desenrosca la tapa del eyeliner, de nuevo pidiéndole a Chloe que sujete el tubo.

El pincel está frío cuando hace el primer contacto contra sus párpados cerrados. Largos y fríos dedos se expanden por su mejilla y mandíbula, guían su cabeza para que la agache ligeramente y de nuevo el pincel se desliza sobre su piel en una línea que sigue la de sus pestañas hasta dibujar un ala en la comisura de su ojo.

Esos dedos desaparecen de su mejilla y reaparecen en torno a su muñeca, manteniéndola firme mientras Beca vuelve a mojar el pincel en pintura negra. Una vez más, giran su cabeza hasta que está casi de perfil y la DJ puede rellenar el interior del ala.

Cada roce de la piel de Beca contra la suya manda una oleada de hormigueo hasta las puntas de los dedos de sus pies, y siente una calidez surgir en su pecho, al principio pequeña como el capullo de una rosa, pero que va creciendo con cada vistazo que roba de su novia entre sus pestañas entrecerradas. Ve la forma en que se muerde la punta de la lengua, la delicadeza con la que le ordena que haga esto o aquello, la concentración en sus ojos azul medianoche y la forma en que repasan constantemente su rostro, asegurándose de que todo esté bien.

Este es un lado de sí misma que la morena raramente muestra. Solo un corto número de gente selecta tienen la inmensa suerte de verla así, de experienciar lo que estar en las cuidadosas manos de esta Beca. La Beca dulce, suave, sin murallas levantadas. La Beca que te trata, te mira, te habla y te escucha como si fueras la única persona en el universo, la única que le importa.

\- Ya estás – informa en apenas un susurro cuando ha terminado, pero su mano se mantiene sobre la mejilla de Chloe y recorre su pómulo con el pulgar.

La moción de su dedo, de adelante a atrás, fuerza a los párpados de la pelirroja a abrirse, y tiene que tragar saliva por la emoción y la sinceridad que derrochan los ojos de Beca.

\- No tienes nada de lo que estar aterrorizada – asegura de la misma forma y con las mismas palabras que en la graduación, y si en ese momento tuvo razón, Chloe confía en que ahora vuelva a tenerla –. Pase lo que pase esta noche, vamos a seguir siendo las Bellas, vamos a seguir siendo una familia. No vas a perdernos.

La pelirroja coge una temblorosa bocanada de aire y asiente, parpadeando para disipar las lágrimas que amenazan con acumularse en sus ojos. La expresión de Beca se suaviza más todavía, si es que es posible, y se inclina hasta depositar un dulce beso en su frente, justo encima de donde tiene la cicatriz que se hizo tras caer sobre un ladrillo cuando era pequeña.

\- Beca, Chloe, es nuestro turno de… Oh – Flo frena en seco al doblar la esquina de la carpa y ver la escena que acaba de interrumpir –. Perdón.

La DJ se separa, dando un paso atrás para interponer algo de espacio entre ellas, y mira por encima del hombro de Chloe hacia su compañera.

\- ¿Ya nos toca? – inquiere la pelirroja, retorcida en su asiento para poder ver a Flo, quien asiente y agita los micrófonos que lleva en las manos. Chloe se baja de su silla con un salto excitado y agarra el que tiene una pegatina roja en el mango –. Guay, ¿puedes ir a comprobar que estén todas listas?

\- Estando con Aubrey… – bufa Beca en una risa, cogiendo el de la pegatina azul.

\- Ya, pero son muchas y están en la esquina opuesta del recinto – Chloe agita una mano en la dirección general en la que está la otra carpa en la que se esconden el resto de las Bellas para no arruinar la sorpresa –. Flo, ¿me harías ese favor? Eres la más rápida de todas.

\- Lo sé, ¿por qué te crees que sigo viva? – replica la latina con actitud de superioridad, preparándose para cumplir el recado.

\- Que vengan solo las que tienen micrófono – le indica Chloe justo antes de que Flo salga corriendo, pero ella lo escucha y grita un “aye, aye, capitana” por encima del hombro sin aminorar el ritmo.

* * *

 

La tarde se está convirtiendo ya en noche. El sol no es más que un semicírculo en el horizonte, naranjas, amarillos, rosas, violetas y azules se mezclan en la paleta y hacen del cielo uno de los lienzos más bonitos que Chloe jamás ha visto.

Lo observa desde donde está de pie en el borde de su trozo de carpa, el escenario y el puesto de los jueces y comentaristas rompen las vistas e impiden que pueda olvidarse completamente de dónde está.

Se gira para comprobar por encima del hombro que todo esté en orden entre las Bellas. Están terminando de vestirse, peinarse y maquillarse a un ritmo frenético marcado por los nervios; pero dentro de lo que cabe, los están manejando bien. No hay peleas, solo parloteo incesante sobre nada en concreto, risas temblorosas, y una tensión casi palpable en el aire.

Beca todavía no ha vuelto. Fue al baño a probar suerte con uno de esos cubículos de plástico móviles que se usan en eventos, dejando instrucciones para que, si no volvía en menos de quince minutos, mandaran a un equipo de rescate porque probablemente se habría quedado encerrada o se habría desmayado por el olor. Chloe no está segura cuánto tiempo lleva fuera, debe estar bordeando esos quince minutos de margen; sin embargo, de momento no cree que sea motivo de pánico.

Además, el cielo la está llamando a gritos. Le está pidiendo que vaya a dar un paseo, sienta el fresco aire en su rostro y pise el césped, húmedo por la lluvia mañanera.

\- Voy a dar un paseo – informa.

Toda la energía nerviosa que está haciendo vibrar a las Bellas parece congelarse en el tiempo durante un largo minuto en el que las chicas miran a Chloe fijamente sin saber muy bien qué pensar de esa decisión.

¿Está a punto de salir corriendo de allí cual novia que huye del altar? ¿Las va a dejar plantadas? ¿La presión es demasiada y está a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa y no quiere que sean testigos de ello, otra vez?

La pelirroja parece darse cuenta de dónde viene esa pausa, y sacude la cabeza con una risa.

\- Tranquilas, estoy bien. Solo quiero ver la puesta de sol – les asegura, y casi puede escuchar un suspiro colectivo salir de todas las Bellas –. Si necesitáis ayuda con algo, estaré por la parte de atrás del escenario, ¿vale?

Sus compañeras de equipo asienten antes de retomar lo que estaban haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado, ese breve instante de pánico ya olvidado.

Ya han hecho la prueba de sonido y están esperando con tensión el momento en el que uno de los organizadores llame el nombre de las Bellas. Han actuado la mitad de los concursantes, pero Chloe sabe que las Bellas están prácticamente al final de la lista, si no son literalmente el acto de clausura del Mundial. Lo que le da tiempo de sobra para pasearse por allí todo lo que quiera.

Fiel a su palabra, esquiva a grupos en pleno subidón de adrenalina por acabar de bajar del escenario, y a grupos sacudiéndose los nervios a punto de subir a actuar; hasta que llega a la extensión de césped que se alarga infinitamente por detrás del enorme escenario, lo suficientemente lejos de él como para no quedarse sorda por el volumen de la música, ni suponer un estorbo para los técnicos que andan corriendo de un lado para otro, asegurándose de que todo esté listo para el próximo grupo; pero no tan lejos como para que las Bellas no puedan encontrarla fácilmente.

La cabeza alzada, sus ojos perdidos en el espectáculo que todo el mundo está demasiado preocupado como para admirar, coge una profunda bocanada de aire, llenando sus pulmones del rico olor a tierra mojada en lugar de seguir intoxicándose con nubes de laca, maquillaje, sudor y pánico.

Inmediatamente, siente una profunda calma asentarse sobre ella, como una manta sobre sus hombros, o como el cálido y seguro abrazo de un padre.

Perdida en esos naranjas, amarillos, rosas, violetas y azules; el aire fresco soplando en su cara, por fin es capaz de controlar sus nervios. Beca había hecho un buen trabajo calmándolos horas antes, pero es aquí, bajo un cielo inmenso en el que empiezan a aparecer las estrellas, cuando se cree al cien por cien su “pase lo que pase, no vas a perdernos” y deja de preocuparse por el resultado de esta noche.

Cuando vuelve a la carpa un largo rato más tarde, descubre que Beca ya está allí y no hay necesidad alguna de mandar a un equipo de rescate a sacarla del baño portátil.

Con una sonrisa, se acerca a la silla en la que está su novia sentada de espaldas a ella de forma que no la venga venir, y la siente sobresaltarse al apoyar sus manos sobre sus hombros e inclinarse por encima de su hombro.

\- Jesús, Chlo – se queja la DJ, una mano sobre su agitado corazón –. Casi me da un ataque.

La pelirroja deja escapar una risita perversa y gira la cabeza donde la tiene apoyada en el hombro de su novia para depositar un breve beso en su cuello. Observa el libro que Beca tiene abierto en su regazo, cómo pone el marca-páginas entre hoja y hoja antes de cerrarlo suavemente y tamborilear los dedos sobre la portada.

\- Por cierto, nunca adivinarías a quién me he encontrado – dice, su tono bajo para que nadie las escuche.

Aunque parece que las chicas están demasiado ocupadas con sus cosas como para cotillear, nunca se sabe con ellas. Mejor prevenir que curar.

\- ¿A quién? – inquiere Chloe, respetando el volumen de voz que ha impuesto Beca.

\- A Jesse y Benji, tía – a pesar de que su voz es apenas un susurro, la excitación se abre paso a través de ella con claridad –. Han venido hasta aquí para apoyarnos. Bueno, según Jesse, es su forma de disculparse por haberse portado un poco como un gilipollas cuando empecé a salir contigo, y Benji se apuntó para sorprender a Emily.

\- Aaaww – arrulla la pelirroja –. ¿Se puede ser más adorable?

\- ¿Quién? ¿Jesse o Benji? – pregunta la DJ, confundida, ladeando la cabeza para intentar ver la expresión de Chloe. Sin éxito, porque esta aprovecha el nuevo espacio y se acurruca más contra su cuello.

\- Benji, por supuesto – responde sin dudar ni un instante –. Ha venido hasta aquí para sorprender a Em, ¿no te parece súper romántico? – Beca encoge el hombro sobre el que Chloe no está apoyada y musita un “mmhh” neutro, que ni afirma ni niega la pregunta de su novia. La pelirroja observa el perfil de la DJ, sorprendida –. ¿De verdad no te parece romántico?

\- No es eso – se justifica Beca. Sus ojos revolotean por el techo de la tienda mientras piensa cómo expresarse de la forma correcta –. Es solo que… Bueno. Si te gusta alguien, no debería importarte hacer cosas así, ¿no? – frunce el ceño y se pasa la lengua por los dientes –. En plan, se supone que lo haces por la otra persona, no por parecer romántico. El objetivo es ver o hacer feliz a la otra persona.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – asiente Chloe –, pero eso no quita que sea siendo romántico.

\- No, no. Para nada. No estoy negando que lo sea – se apresura a aclarar Beca. Se rasca la nariz nerviosamente y suspira, como si lo que fuera a decir algo no fuera algo de su agrado –. Uno de los problemas que tenía con Jesse, era que tenía la manía de hacer grandes gestos – agita una mano en el aire –, que para él eran románticos, y estoy segura de que hay chicas ahí fuera que lo habrían encontrado romántico; pero yo no. Porque buscaba tanto la espectacularidad, la epicidad típica de las películas, que se olvidaba de pensar en mis gustos – confiesa con una mueca –. Por ejemplo, presentarse hoy aquí sin avisar. Podría haberle salido muy mal, pero él solo pensó en sus películas y en que es lo típico que se hace, aparecer por sorpresa, y que yo me pondría a gritar y correría hacia él a cámara lenta para abrazarle.

\- ¿Y lo has hecho? – pregunta, riendo porque sabe exactamente cuál es la respuesta.

\- No, por dios – exclama Beca, escandalizada con la idea de que la crea capaz de hacer eso, lo cual solo hace que Chloe ría más fuerte –. Pero mi punto es: a veces, por hacer grandes gestos románticos, nos dejamos llevar y nos olvidamos de que el objetivo de ello es hacer feliz a la otra persona, que le guste.

\- ¿Así que tú nunca te presentarías sin avisar para darme una sorpresa? – le pica Chloe, sabedora de que Beca puede notar su sonrisa en su voz a pesar de que no pueda verle la cara.

\- Por supuesto que lo haría – afirma sin dudar –, pero porque tú sí que eres el tipo de persona que gritaría y correría hacia mí a cámara lenta – la DJ devuelve la pulla con una sonrisa por su parte.

Ambas ríen y entonces Chloe levanta la cabeza del hombro de la morena, rodeando la silla hasta que queda frente a ella. Lleva una sonrisa pícara en los labios y sus ojos azul bebé chispean con restos de diversión contenida cuando se agacha a darle un rápido beso en la mejilla.

\- Beca Mitchell, lamento informarte de que eres una romántica de las de verdad.

La DJ pone los ojos en blanco y bufa, colocándose recta en su silla y alzando la barbilla en posición de superioridad con expresión de desdén.

\- ¡Nunca! – grita a Chloe mientras esta se aleja de ella para cruzar la carpa hacia la otra única silla libre –. ¡Soy una rebelde, Beale!

\- Claro que sí – le calma Stacie al pasar a su lado, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

* * *

 

El instante en que ven aparecer a un hombre vestido de negro, con unos auriculares con micrófono y una tabilla en la mano, cunde el pánico entre las Bellas.

Llevan como tres horas preparadas, pero empiezan a gritar que les falta hacer no sé qué, o retocar esto otro, y terminar aquello. Beca tiene que llevarse ambos dedos a la boca y silbar tan fuerte que retumba en sus tímpanos para conseguir que tanta actividad inútil y frenética pare de golpe.

\- Haya orden, por favor – ordena, poniéndose su invisible sombrero de capitana que Chloe encuentra tan sexy.

La pelirroja se muerde el labio inferior y, con delicadeza porque las Bellas ahora mismo son como fieras en shock y no sé sabe qué pueden hacer, le quita las planchas de las manos a Jessica para evitar que se achicharre el pelo por tanto ondulárselo. Luego, avanza hasta Stacie e impide que se lime todas las uñas hasta la raíz. Mientras tanto, Beca le quita la bolsa de Doritos a Amy la Gorda y le ordena que vaya a limpiarse el polvo naranja de bocas y manos.

Una vez vuelve a reinar la calma, ambas capitanas se ponen al frente del grupo y esperan instrucciones del organizador.

\- Ahora están DSM – les informa mirando la hoja pinchada en su tablilla –. Su actuación dura unos cinco minutos, así que tenéis que ir al backstage, coger los micrófonos que necesitéis y prepararos. ¿Entendido?

Asienten para demostrar que le han escuchado correctamente y el hombre tacha algo en las hojas, lleva una mano al micrófono que cuelga frente a su boca y pone en alerta al otro organizador que está supervisando a la otra mitad de las Bellas para que vayan saliendo hacia el backstage ellas también.

\- Vale, chicas. Ha llegado la hora – dice Chloe, girándose para encarar a sus compañeras y amigas con una sonrisa confiada. Puede decir que hasta se siente excitada por salir y demostrar de lo que están hechas –. ¿Tenéis todas vuestras bufandas?

Se alzan nueve manos, algunas de ellas ya tienen la bufanda azul y amarilla atada alrededor de la muñeca, pero la mayoría la llevan en las manos y tendrán que atárselas ahora mientras esperan en el backstage.

Cuando Beca da el visto verde tras un rápido repaso de la ropa y asegurarse de que esta vez Amy la Gorda sí lleve bragas puestas, las chicas desfilan una tras otra hacia las escaleras que trepan por un lateral del escenario y se cuelan entre las bambalinas. Dejan que el encargado de sonido les coloque los micrófonos correspondientes y forman un corro en una esquina del backstage donde saben que no molestan a nadie.

Pueden escuchar la actuación de DSM, y si se colocan en la abertura lateral, tienen una vista directa del escenario en donde el grupo alemán está dándolo todo con una canción de Fall Out Boy. Es… intimidante.

Beca resopla, su expresión dudosa, mientras que Chloe simplemente les observa sin ser capaz de apartar la vista a pesar de que sabe que esto es lo último que deberían estar haciendo. No sirve de nada, solo les mete miedo y les hace perder la confianza en sí mismas. Pero joder, ¡los chorros de fuego son hipnotizantes!

Cuando alzan el mástil y lo hacen coincidir con la bandera proyectada en la pantalla digital, Beca parece salir de su hechizo y se da la vuelta, ordenándoles que dejen de mirar y empujándolas hasta que se apartan de la abertura. Apenas unos minutos más tarde, los de DSM salen del escenario entre gritos y saltos, y Beca vuelve a meter la pata con Komissar, pero esta vez a Chloe no le afecta y acaricia su espalda para calmarla cuando la DJ le mira con desesperación y una disculpa silenciosa en ese tormentoso azul medianoche.

\- Bellas – habla Beca, solemne. Chloe se queda a su lado, sujetando su mano, y las chicas hacen un corro a su alrededor para escuchar atentamente lo que tenga que decirles su capitana –. Quiero que sepáis que, pase lo que pase esta noche, sea cual sea el resultado final, no importa porque lo habremos dado todo en el escenario. Esta es por nosotras – promete, mirando a todas y cada una de ellas para hacer llegar su mensaje.

Las Bellas asienten y se sonríen entre ellas. Amy suelta también su discurso, porque no sería Amy si se queda callada y no tuviera sus minutos de gloria, pero sus palabras aciertan y sirven para motivarlas así que Chloe no tiene queja alguna.

Los gritos de la gente que está ahí fuera esperando para verlas calienta su sangre y disipa sus nervios, que se mezclan con el subidón de adrenalina y la excitación por actuar y hace que, cuando anuncian su nombre, entren todas dando saltos y gritando al escenario.

El público las recibe con un rugido ensordecedor, y Chloe comparte una sonrisa incrédula con Beca.

Al fondo del amplio escenario, sumidos en las sombras de forma que no se ven, están los pedestales en los que se subirán las demás Bellas para cantar juntas _Flashlight_ , pero ellas de momento se colocan en una fila en el orden ensayado con espacio suficiente como para bailar sin chocar con ellos.

Las luces cegadoras se apagan y quedan sumidas en la oscuridad por unos segundos. Y, en ese instante de silencio que sigue al comienzo de su actuación, Chloe es por fin capaz de conciliarse con la idea de que, si pierden, no es el fin del mundo.

Sí, es cierto que será un fastidio si pierden porque significará el final de las Bellas. Ese no es un legado del que sentirse orgullosa precisamente, no después de haber dedicado siete años de su vida a él, mimándolo y volcando en él todo su ser. Pero si es lo que tiene que ser, que sea.

Hace las paces con su conciencia, su ego, la necesidad de hacer que esos años en Barden cuenten para algo. Porque se ha dado cuenta de que, pase lo que pase con las Bellas como institución, Chloe habrá dejado su huella de una forma u otra.

Ve a generaciones de Bellas colarse silenciosamente en el escenario, usando las sombras para no ser detectadas y desperdigándose a lo largo de las plataformas tal y como habían ensayado. Aubrey va casi la última, prácticamente corriendo para llegar a tiempo a su sitio, pero le regala un guiño y una sonrisa al pasar a su lado y Chloe no puede evitar devolvérsela.

Se siente vibrar de emoción a medida que se acerca el momento clave. Y cuando este por fin llega y _sus_ Bellas alzan las manos hacia el cielo, las luces se encienden del todo hasta iluminar el fondo, sus voces una armonía coreando al mismo tiempo la letra de la canción de Emily, la gente del público comienza a agitar las linternas que habían repartido… Por un momento teme que su corazón vaya a estallar.

Se gira en medio de un paso de baile y tropieza con azul medianoche mirándole fijamente, brillantes de emoción. Le regala una enorme sonrisa a Beca, parpadeando para evitar que las lágrimas se acumulen en sus ojos, y canta “ _’cause you’re my flashligh”_ con todo el sentimiento que es capaz de transmitir.

Todo este tiempo, ha estado equivocada. Creía que su huella era conseguir que las Bellas se redimieran. Creía que ese es el legado de Chloe Beale, para lo que llevaba luchando todo este tiempo.

Pero, allí subida en el escenario, bailando, cantando y regalándose sonrisas con sus amigas y compañeras de equipo, se da cuenta de que su legado es otro bien diferente.

Su legado tiene nombres y apellidos. Son seres vivos. Son _vidas_. Son personas a las que ha marcado, en las que ha dejado su huella. Gente que, dentro de cincuenta años, y en el peor de los casos, verán una foto de su tiempo en Barden y recordarán a Chloe con cariño.

En el mejor de los casos, le mandarán la foto a Chloe para recordarle lo guapa que era de joven, y lo llena de arrugas que estará en ese momento. Servirá para hacer un pequeño viaje al mundo de los recuerdos y echarse unas cuantas risas por las absolutas locuras que hacían en sus tiempos mozos.

Su legado son las Bellas.

Pero no la institución, no el grupo de a cappella que pertenece a una universidad y que, cuando la a cappella deje de estar de moda, sustituida por la nueva actividad cool del momento como la robótica o la teletransportación, desaparecerá y nadie más que aquellas que alguna vez fueron miembros lo recordarán.

No. Su legado son las Bellas. Las personas que han cogido ese nombre y lo han hecho suyo. Que lo han llevado con orgullo año tras año, lo han usado como red de seguridad en la que caer cuando fallan, como manta protectora cuando las cosas van mal. Las personas que, en cincuenta años, seguirán diciendo: “Yo fui una Bella de Barden” con la misma cantidad de orgullo, y para ellas significará algo, pero los demás no tendrán ni idea de a qué se refieren.

Y no importará.

Porque lo que importa son los recuerdos que se llevarán con ellas hasta el día de su muerte. Las fotos que dejan constancia de aquellos tiempos, mejores, más locos, más libres. Llenos de risas, de amor, de apoyo incondicional, de respeto, de _hermandad_.

Las memorias les fallarán por la edad, sus ojos dejarán de funcionar tan bien, sus oídos no serán tan agudos, sus voces estarán cascadas y temblarán, sus articulaciones artrósicas no dejarán que bailen.

Pero seguirán siendo una familia. Seguirán siendo la linterna que ilumine su camino.

Y ese… Ese es el mejor legado que Chloe jamás podría tener.


	25. Y Vivieron Felices Y Comieron Lombrices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tenido serios problemas decidiendo cuál debería ser el final, porque no quería dejar de escribir :( 
> 
> Pero los finales son inevitables, y el de este fic ya ha llegado. Espero que haya sido capaz de hacerle justicia y satisfaga vuestras expectativas (si es que las teníais).

_When I wake up and you're next to me_

_Gotta pinch myself cause you're a dream_

_You're beautiful, you're heavenly_

_Then you wake up with that smiling face_

_I know that I'm in the perfect place_

_\- SoMo, I Do It All For You._

* * *

 

[ _Una semana después del Mundial_ ]

Beca observa a Chloe recorrer otra vez el apartamento y la sigue, pegada a sus talones, en el quincuagésimo tour que hacen del piso.

Están solas, el señor que se lo va a alquilar ha salido a contestar una llamada, probablemente otro cliente interesado. Pasean tranquilamente por el salón y entran en la habitación más grande, la que probablemente sea suya. De ahí, pasan al baño que conecta con la segunda habitación y salen al pasillo de entrada. En frente, tienen la cocina, la puerta de entrada a la izquierda, y si siguen por la derecha, vuelven al salón.

Cuando su novia se para frente a las puertas acristaladas que dan a la terracita, Beca rodea su cintura con sus brazos y se estira para apoyar su mandíbula en el hombro de Chloe.

\- Es este, ¿verdad? – inquiere en voz baja.

Lo sabe desde el primer momento en que Chloe vio el anuncio.

Estaba encantada con las fotos, un poco cutres si le preguntan a Beca, y le puso el portátil prácticamente pegado a los ojos mientras le contaba que era muy asequible para lo grande que era, que el precio incluía los gastos de comunidad y la luz, y que tendrían una habitación de sobra que podían convertir en un estudio para Beca.

Y sus ojos tenían ese brillo especial.

Beca lo supo entonces, pero ver la cara de Chloe al entrar en el polvoriento apartamento se lo confirmó.

La pelirroja asiente y se gira en su agarre, rodeando el cuello de Beca con sus brazos. Se miran un largo rato sin decir nada, hasta que la morena no puede resistir por más tiempo y sus labios se curvan automáticamente en una sonrisa ante la velada excitación que puede ver en el rostro de Chloe.

\- Pues, ya tenemos piso.

\- ¿Estás segura? – inquiere Chloe –. Si no te gusta, siempre podemos mir…

\- Chlo – le corta Beca antes de que se lance a hablar sin pausas entre unas palabras y otras, como normalmente hace cuando se siente insegura sobre algo –. Es perfecto, estaríamos locas si dejásemos escapar una oportunidad así – le tranquiliza.

La pelirroja sonríe y le da un suave beso. Se separan justo a tiempo para escuchar al casero despedirse de quien haya llamado y volver a entrar en el apartamento. Desde donde ellas están, pueden ver el pasillo de entrada, de modo que el hombre solo tiene que caminar recto para estar de vuelta a su lado.

\- ¿Y bien? – ladea la cabeza, sus cejas grisáceas arqueadas con expectación.

Beca y Chloe se miran, y se vuelven hacia el casero con sendas sonrisas excitadas en los labios.

\- Nos lo quedamos – dicen a la vez.

* * *

 

[ _Dos semanas después del Mundial_ ]

Mudarse trae consigo muchas emociones mezcladas.

Miedo.

A perder las grandes amistades que han formado con las Bellas. A la distancia de sus hermanas y amigas. A tener que comenzar a actuar y pensar como adultas. A fracasar. A estar cometiendo un grave error que lo estropee todo. A descubrir que la convivencia entre las dos no funciona y no están tan echas la una para la otra como creen. A que el amor muera, sobrepasado por tantas peleas, por el resentimiento. A que terminen odiándose. A dos corazones rotos.

Inmensa tristeza.

Por tener que dejar atrás la que ha sido su casa durante tres años. Por tener que despedirse de las que se han convertido en sus hermanas, sabiendo que, a partir de ese momento, cada una de ellas va a vivir su vida por separado, algunas hasta en ciudades/países diferentes. Por la posibilidad de que el fuerte lazo que un día las unió, se debilite por el hecho de no estar juntas todos los días y a todas horas.

Excitación.

Por comenzar una etapa nueva en sus vidas. _Juntas_. Por ver qué les deparará el futuro. Por comenzar sus trabajos y demostrar que valen y que pueden con todo lo que les echen encima. Por tener un piso para ambas y no tener que preocuparse por no hacer ruido. Por no tener que echar el cerrojo de la habitación. Por no tener que ser cuidadosas con las muestras de afecto dentro de su casa, porque ya no están rodeadas de ocho chicas ávidas por tener material para meterse con ellas.

O quizá de eso no se hayan librado del todo.

Están en medio de una celebración privada, estrenando su cama nueva en su apartamento nuevo, cuando escuchan a alguien aporrear la puerta principal con impaciencia.

La cabeza de Beca se alza del colchón con un gruñido frustrado y cruza miradas con Chloe, que ha dejado las maravillas que estaba haciendo con su lengua y gira la cabeza entre las piernas de la morena para mirar hacia el umbral de su habitación como si ahí fuera a aparecer la identidad de quien se está atreviendo a golpear la puerta de su piso de semejante forma.

\- Ni se te ocurra – avisa Beca en un gruñido.

Sus piernas se tensan alrededor de los hombros de su novia para prevenir que se siga moviendo, pero Chloe no tiene problema alguno en deshacerse del agarre.

\- ¡Chlo! – se queja la DJ. Su cuerpo prácticamente está vibrando en una súplica silenciosa por algo de alivio, pero su novia acaba de dejarle bien claro que prefiere ir a atender a quien sea que esté llamando antes que atender a sus necesidades.

La pelirroja recorre la habitación completamente desnuda y localiza su bata echa un guiñapo en una esquina, a medio camino entre estar colgada de la cómoda y caída en el suelo. Se ata el nudo alrededor de la cintura y se gira para regalarle una triste sonrisa de disculpa a la frustrada DJ.

\- Lo siento, Becs, pero está claro que no tienen intención de parar de dar golpes hasta que no contestemos – observa con un suspiro. Tiene razón, porque siguen aporreando su puerta, solo que Beca no tiene la sangre precisamente acumulada en la cabeza y le cuesta darse cuenta de ese detalle –. Somos nuevas y no quiero que, en nuestra primera noche, despierten a todo el edificio por nuestra culpa.

La morena se deja caer contra el colchón con un llanto de protesta, pero no hace nada por detener a Chloe, así que la pelirroja se asegura de no estar enseñando nada indebido y se encamina al pasillo.

Antes de abrir la puerta, echa un vistazo por la mirilla y lo que encuentra al otro lado no es para nada lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarla? – pregunta dulcemente tras descorrer el cerrojo y abrir.

Una señora mayor, vestida también en una bata y zapatillas de andar por casa ortopédicas, baja el bastón que estaba utilizando para aporrear la puerta y descansa ambas manos, una sobre la otra, sobre la curvada empuñadura plateada.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de la hora que es para andar haciendo esos ruidos? – le espeta la señora con voz cascada.

\- ¿ _Perdona_? – Chloe da un brinco al escuchar la exclamación que no viene de ella, sino de Beca, que se ha acercado tan silenciosamente que ninguna de las dos la ha escuchado, a pesar del _frufrú_ de la sábana en la que se ha envuelto. La DJ abre más la puerta para hacerse ver y le lanza una mirada furibunda a la anciana –. Eres tú la que está aporreando nuestra puerta a las dos de la noche.

\- Porque no me dejáis dormir con vuestros… – su rostro se arruga todavía más en una mueca de desagrado y parece escupir las siguientes palabras con tanto asco que parece que le saben amargas –, vuestros _ruidos_.

\- Y tú no nos dejas… – sisea Beca de vuelta.

Pero Chloe la corta con un codazo a las costillas y se interpone entre ambas con su mejor sonrisa apaciguadora. Abre mucho los ojos y pone cara de inocencia, la misma que usaba cuando era pequeña para librarse de las broncas cuando la había liado gorda de alguna forma, o la misma que sigue usando a día de hoy cada vez que está a punto de recibir una multa.

\- Lo sentimos mucho – se disculpa. Su voz es la de una persona que se arrepiente profundamente de haber hecho algo, y parece conseguir su objetivo porque la expresión de la señora se suaviza, por lo menos hasta que Beca bufa un “¡claro que no!” que le gana otro codazo –. Somos nuevas en el edificio y no teníamos ni idea de que las paredes son tan finas.

\- Pues sí – la señora deja de intentar de matar a Beca con la mirada por encima del hombro de Chloe y se relaja un poco cuando se dirige a la pelirroja –. Son muy finas y se escucha todo.

\- Ya – Chloe asiente y esboza una mueca de arrepentimiento –. Ahora que ya lo sabemos, le prometo que tendremos más cuidado. Sentimos haberle causado molestia alguna – añade un par de parpadeos tristes y se muerde el interior de la mejilla.

La señora no tiene nada que hacer ante eso, y parece olvidarse de su enfado anterior. Les da un seco “gracias”, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a pronunciar esa palabra en particular, y se marcha entre crujidos de las suelas de goma de sus zapatillas de andar por casa.

Chloe se despide de la vecina antes de que Beca tire de ella hacia dentro y cierre la puerta.

\- Me recuerda a la señorita Rottenmeier – comenta Chloe, y libera por fin la risa que lleva aguantándose desde que vio a la señora desde la mirilla mientras Beca vuelve a echar el cerrojo.

\- Esa mujer lo que tiene es envidia, seguro que ya tiene telarañas ahí abajo – bufa la DJ, su espalda contra la puerta –. No me dejáis dormir con vuestros ruidos – la imita, con voz aguda, y luego se pone los ojos en blanco a sí misma –. Necesita un buen orgasmo, señora Rottenmeier – musita como si estuviera hablando con la vecina.

Los ojos de Chloe relucen en la oscuridad del pasillo y se relame los labios, dando un paso hacia su novia, que no la ve venir porque sigue refunfuñando.

\- Hablando de orgasmos… – dice, una sonrisa traviesa en su boca –. Si no recuerdo mal, nos quedamos a medias de algo.

Estira un brazo entre sus cuerpos y agarra una de las esquinas de la sábana que Beca ha enroscado a su alrededor para ocultar su desnudez. La desengancha y la tela blanca con florecitas cae a sus pies.

Da un paso adelante hasta que ya no hay nada de espacio entre ella y Beca, y sus dedos se cuelan directamente entre las piernas de su novia, sin preámbulo alguno. Acaricia la humedad que todavía está ahí acumulada y se muerde el labio.

\- Creo que ya me acuerdo – musita antes de caer de rodillas frente a Beca.

No hace falta decir que, a la mañana siguiente, cuando se encuentran con la señora Rottenmeier en el portal, esta les lanza una mirada que habría fulminado a cualquier persona. Pero ellas solo son capaces de taparse las bocas para ocultar sus sonrisas, y echarse a reír con sonoras carcajadas en cuanto la mujer desaparece en el interior del ascensor.

* * *

 

[ _Dos meses después del Mundial_ ]

Algo está vibrando, y no deja que se concentre.

Chloe alza la vista de la pila de papeles que está intentando descifrar y localiza el iPhone de Beca, la pantalla iluminada con una llamada entrante, sobre la mesita del centro. Deja el bolígrafo rojo sobre los exámenes que ha estado corrigiendo, baja las piernas de la mesita y sale corriendo hacia la cocina con el móvil en la mano.

\- Becs, te están llamando – informa, inclinándose sobre la encimera con su brazo extendido hacia su novia.

La morena, que en ese momento tiene los brazos metidos hasta los codos en agua jabonosa mientras friega los platos de la cena, se gira hacia ella al verla entrar en la cocina y mira el móvil con el ceño fruncido. Mira otra vez sus manos sumergidas y hace un gesto de cabeza hacia Chloe.

\- Cógelo tú – pide.

\- Es un número privado, ¿va a ser así como me entere de que tienes una amante? – bromea la pelirroja con un guiño antes de deslizar el dedo sobre la pantalla iluminada del iPhone y contestar –. Teléfono de Beca Mitchell, esta es Chloe Beale al habla.

\- ¿Está Reggie? – pregunta un hombre al otro lado de la línea. Su voz suena monótona, como si estuviera aburrido.

\- No, creo que se equivoca. Aquí no hay ninguna Reggie – responde Chloe con el ceño fruncido.

En ese momento, escucha el agua salpicar y, al alzar la vista, ve a Beca sacar los brazos de golpe del fregadero y abalanzarse sobre ella con las manos empapadas de agua y jabón. Esas mismas manos se cierran en torno a la muñeca de Chloe, la del brazo con la que está sujetando el móvil, y Beca tira de ella para despegarlo de la oreja de la pelirroja y pegarlo a la suya.

\- Sí, soy Reggie – jadea sobre el micrófono y decide ignorar la ceja cobriza que se arquea al escucharle identificarse con otro nombre.

\- Ah, Reggie. Bien – dice Sammy, complacido –. Pensé que me había equivocado y yo _nunca_ me equivoco.

\- Lo sé, lo siento, señor. Ha contestado mi... – deja que su voz se apague, insegura de cómo referirse a Chloe ante su jefe. Alza la mirada y ve a su novia con la camisa de franela que le robó la primera vez que se acostaron juntas y que tendía a llevar sin pantalones, con un moño descuidado y las puntas de los dedos manchadas de rojo, señal de que ha estado corrigiendo exámenes. Sus labios se curvan solos en una sonrisa torcida –. Mi asistente.

Otra vez, cejas pelirrojas se arquean con interés, pero Beca se muerde el labio para disminuir su sonrisa y desvía la mirada. Sabe que, como continúe mirando a Chloe, se lo va a tomar como una invitación para comenzar a tentarla con su lengua en su cuerpo y necesita concentrarse en hablar con Sammy.

Además de que sería altamente inapropiado.

\- Ah, ¿tienes una asistente? – su jefe silba al otro lado de la línea, impresionado –. Vaya, apuntas alto, ¿eh?

\- Por supuesto, señor.

\- Así me gusta, la ambición es algo que todos mis empleados deben tener.

Beca sonríe, satisfecha consigo misma. Dado el inicio un poco rocoso de su relación con Sammy, ahora siempre intenta impresionarle para demostrar que la oportunidad que le dio de trabajar con él no fue un error.

A veces – la _mayoría_ , si es sincera – supone tener que ser un poco pelota, ya que el ego de Sammy es casi tan alto como el Empire State e igual de caprichoso que un gato mimado. Acarícialo de la forma equivocada, y quizá te lleves un arañazo. Hazlo bien, y le tendrás ronroneando bajo la palma de tu mano.

Y, si Beca quiere llegar a ser _alguien_ en el mundo de la música, necesita tenerle ronroneando y panza arriba.

Así que se traga el orgullo y se convierte en su mejor versión de sí misma, servicial y dispuesta a soportar que le llamen de mil formas diferentes excepto por su verdadero nombre a lo largo del día.

\- ¿Necesita algo?

\- ¡Ah, sí! – exclama Sammy, como si acabara de acordarse de golpe de que no suele llamar a sus aprendices a las once de la noche de un sábado solo para charlar –. Mañana te quiero en una reunión. Es importante.

\- Claro, por supuesto – asiente Beca, a pesar de que no puede evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado. Ir a Residual Heat para una reunión es lo último que le apetece hacer un domingo. Quedarse en la cama hasta tarde, durmiendo y teniendo sexo somnoliento y perezoso con Chloe, se parece más a su plan ideal –. ¿A qué hora?

\- Nueve de la mañana. Sé puntual – remarca su jefe, y Beca casi se lo puede imaginar bajándose las gafas por la nariz para lanzarle una mirada amenazadora.

\- Por supuesto, allí estaré.

\- Bien. Ah y, ¿Reggie? – llama Sammy antes de que cualquiera de ellos pueda colgar –. Trae cafés. Expresso para mí, y un Mocha con hielo para nuestro cliente.

\- Lo haré – promete Beca.

Internamente, sin embargo, suspira, porque creía que esa etapa de "tráeme café" y "cómprame un burrito" y, su favorita de todas, "repón el papel del váter", ya había pasado. Creía que ahora era una productora lícita, no una becaria a la que tenían haciendo los recados de todos.

Su jefe ni siquiera se despide, deja que la línea muera y Beca se queda escuchado los pitidos que indican que la llamada se ha acabado antes de que esta se corte sola.

Suelta el brazo de Chloe, quien ha escuchado la conversación entera y deja el iPhone sobre la encimera antes de rodearla lentamente. Arrastra una mano por el granito, sus dedos marcan el recorrido con pequeños pasos, y a medida que se acerca a su novia, su sonrisa se hace más pronunciada y traviesa.

\- Así que, tu asistente, ¿eh?

Beca le devuelve la sonrisa y se encoge de hombros.

\- No creía que meter a mi novia en la conversación fuera apropiado. Además... – azul medianoche recorre el cuerpo de Chloe de arriba abajo con un brillo apreciativo. Largos y finos dedos trepan por los bordes de la camisa de franela que enmarca la hermosa figura de su novia. Desabrocha un botón del escote y descubre un sujetador de encaje azul clarito –. Siempre he querido tener una asistente sexy.

\- ¿Ah sí? – una ceja pelirroja se arquea en señal de interés.

\- Sí – asiente la morena. Otro botón se suelta –. Aunque quizá tenga que despedirte, no eres muy eficiente en tu trabajo.

\- Quizá fuera más eficiente si no tuviera que hacerlo... _gratis_ – remarca Chloe, su voz baja y sensual.

\- ¿Gratis? – exclama Beca, indignada –. Perdona, pero yo te pago justamente.

\- ¿Cómo? Porque yo todavía no he visto dinero alguno en mi cuenta bancaria – le reta Chloe, su sonrisa tan grande que casi le llega de una oreja a otra.

\- Eso es porque no te pago con dinero – responde Beca con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros.

Otro botón se suelta.

\- ¿Entonces con qué me pagas?

\- Con mi amor – suelta un botón más y alza la mirada cuando escucha el bufido de Chloe. Su sonrisa se tuerce –, y con sexo alucinante, por supuesto – añade con un guiño.

Ante esa respuesta, Chloe no puede hacer nada más que reír, y Beca aprovecha para soltar los tres botones que le quedan. La camisa cae abierta y descubre el cuerpo semi desnudo de su novia, algo que nunca dejará de robarle la respiración.

\- En ese caso – dice Chloe cuando se repone de su risa –, creo que va siendo hora de que haga otro pago, Señorita Mitchell – ronronea, agitando los hombros para que la camisa abierta resbale por ellos y caiga al suelo, de forma que no lleve puesto nada más que ese indecente conjunto de lencería azul clarito.

\- Yo también lo creo – musita Beca, su boca seca.

Tira de las caderas de Chloe para pegarlas a las suyas con algo de brusquedad, y atrapa sus labios entreabiertos en un beso hambriento. Reculan hasta que el culo de la pelirroja choca contra el borde de la encimera de granito y Beca no tarda en alzarla para que se siente sobre ella. Largas y tonificadas piernas rodean sus caderas para que no pueda irse muy lejos y la morena piensa que no hay otro sitio en el que quisiera estar que _ahí_.

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente, Beca cruza las puertas de la sala de conferencias de Residual Heat a exactamente las nueve menos diez de la mañana.

Este logro se debe en gran parte a Chloe, porque ha sido quien se ha despertado a apagar la incesante alarma del móvil de Beca y a tirar a la morena de la cama por mucho que esta protestó y se agarró a las sábanas. Si bien es cierto que, para compensárselo, se metió con ella en la ducha y le dio un orgasmo que todavía tiene las piernas de Beca un poco temblorosas.

O quizá eso sean los nervios que siempre siente pre-reunión con un nuevo cliente.

Todavía no se ha olvidado de la sensación en su primera reunión grupal en Residual Heat, cuando Sammy les había contado que Snoop Dogg quería hacer un disco de navidad, y absolutamente nadie – Dax no cuenta – había aportado ideas. Esa fue la primera vez que Beca dudó de sí misma en algo relacionado con la música, la primera vez que se planteó si quizá no estaba hecha para ese mundo. Y no fue agradable.

De modo que, cada vez que hay una reunión con un nuevo cliente, teme volver a sentir eso. Teme que vuelvan las dudas.

Para distraerse de esos pensamientos, comienza a tararear para sí misma la canción que estaba sonando en la radio de la sala de descanso, y deposita los vasos de café en sus sitios correspondientes: el Expresso de Sammy en la cabecera de la mesa de cristal, y el Mocha con hielo en el lateral derecho. A su jefe le gusta que los artistas se sienten de espaldas al resto del estudio, y miren hacia la pared de la sala de conferencias que tiene adornada con algunos de los muchos premios que ha ganado para Residual Heat.

Acaba de dejar las servilletas y un plato con pastelitos en el centro de la mesa cuando escucha el _woosh_ de la puerta de la sala de conferencias al abrirse y cerrarse detrás de alguien que se para abruptamente, a juzgar por el sonido de sus pasos.

Beca gira sobre los tacones de sus botas y su ceño se frunce al ver quién es.

\- ¿Emily? – inquiere, extrañada –. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Hoy no grabamos.

Sabe que la joven Bella es despistada, pero presentarse un domingo a las nueve de la mañana es otro nivel de despiste. Especialmente porque las sesiones que tienen concertadas para grabar su EP de presentación son martes y jueves por la tarde.

\- Sammy me llamó – responde Emily, pero su tono es ascendente y hace que su respuesta suene más a una pregunta que a una afirmación. Se recoge su liso pelo tras las orejas con nerviosismo y mira a través de la pared acristalada de la sala de conferencias en busca de su jefe –. Dijo que había una reunión importante en la que tenía que estar.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – musita Beca –. ¿Por qué…?

Justo en ese momento, la puerta vuelve a abrirse y cerrarse con otro _woosh_ y Sammy entra en la sala. Como siempre, lleva sus típicas gafas de sol puestas a pesar de que no hace sol alguno, ha amanecido bastante nublado y con aspecto de tormenta, y se suelta los gruesos botones negros de su americana burdeos.

\- Ah bien – exclama al alzar la mirada y tropezar con Emily y Beca. Rodea la mesa y se deja caer en la silla de la cabecera –. Justo las dos personas a las que yo quería ver – sus palabras, sorprendentemente, no son sarcásticas. Mira su Rolex dorado y sonríe –. Todavía tenemos unos minutos antes de que llegue, así que, disparad – agita ambas manos en el aire, señalándose a sí mismo, y espera.

Emily y Beca comparten una mirada confundida antes de volver a mirar hacia Sammy, que está devorando uno de los pastelitos.

\- ¿Por qué estamos las dos aquí? – pregunta Beca. Aunque más bien se le escapa, porque nunca habría sonado tan brusca si hubiera sido consciente de que iba a decirlo en voz alta en lugar de simplemente pensarlo.

\- Bien, pregunta acertada – le felicita Sammy sin dejarse afectar por la brusquedad –. En unos minutos, alguien muy famoso va a entrar por esa puerta – prosigue Sammy, señalando con un índice hacia la puerta acristalada de la sala de conferencias –. Alguien muy famoso que quiere comprar _Flashlight_ para convertirla en un hit pop. Y, cuando entre por esa puerta – vuelve a señalarla –, quiero que sepáis que esa persona ha pedido _explícitamente_ que estéis presentes para la reunión de hoy.

Emily se gira hacia Beca y musita un silencioso “¿¡qué?!” cargado de incredulidad al que la DJ no sabe qué contestar, porque ella se siente igual de perdida que la Heredera. Su cerebro está dando vueltas por dentro de su cabeza, haciendo sonar bocinas y gritando incoherencias, atascándose en cuanto intenta procesar la información que ha recibido.

\- Ah, ¡ahí está! Puntual como siempre, cómo me gusta esta chica – exclama Sammy, saltando de su silla.

Está fuera de la sala en menos de lo que se tarda en parpadear, y para cuando Emily y Beca reaccionan, la alta figura de su jefe les bloquea la vista de quien sea que haya pedido verlas. Lo cual es muy frustrante.

\- ¿Ves quién es? – susurra Beca, con la esperanza de que esos centímetros extra que le saca la Heredera le sirvan para descubrir la identidad de la artista.

\- No – contesta Emily, frustrada, moviéndose de un lado a otro en la silla en un intento poco exitoso de esquivar a Sammy.

El líder de Residual Heat parlotea animadamente mientras dirige a la artista hacia la sala de conferencias, todavía bloqueándola de la vista de las Bellas, que saltan de sus asientos cuando Sammy tira de la puerta y la abre con un _woosh_.

\- Aquí las tienes – dice, señalando hacia Beca y Emily con un gesto de la mano.

Por fin se hace a un lado, y cuando la identidad de la artista es desvelada, dos bocas caen abiertas.

* * *

 

Chloe está de vuelta a corregir los pocos exámenes que le quedan de la enorme pila que se trajo a casa, cuando escucha la puerta del apartamento abrirse y el tintineo de las llaves contra el llavero de las Barden Bellas.

Sabe que algo va mal al no recibir el jocoso “¡cariño, ya estoy en casa!” que Beca siempre grita cuando llega y sabe que Chloe ya está en casa. Se ha convertido una rutina más, algo que sale de forma automática ya. A no ser que haya ocurrido algo.

\- ¿Qué tal la reunión? – alza la voz de forma que se le escuche bien desde la entrada, pero no recibe respuesta alguna, solo los golpes típicos de las botas de su novia al chocar contra el suelo cuando se las quita.

Definitivamente algo va mal.

Deposita los exámenes sobre la pila en la mesita del centro y frena al bolígrafo rojo de rodar hasta caer al suelo. Gira la cabeza al ver un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y está frente a Beca en cuestión de una fracción de segundo.

\- Bec, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? – inquiere al ver el pálido rostro de su novia, los ojos que parecen tener problemas para enfocar.

Cubre las mejillas de la morena con sus manos y sus pulgares dibujan círculos sobre la fría piel, a la espera de que Beca sea capaz de formar palabras y su boca deje de abrirse para solo dejar escapar sonidos silenciosos.

\- Jessie J – musita la DJ al final.

\- ¿Qué? – Chloe frunce el ceño, pensando que ha debido de escuchar mal porque eso no tiene sentido alguno.

\- Jessie J – repite Beca con más firmeza. Azul medianoche se enfoca por fin y salta hacia los ojos de Chloe –. _Jessie J_ quiere comprar _Flashlight_.

\- ¿Qué?

Esta vez, la exclamación sale de entre sus labios más como un acto reflejo que por necesidad de que Beca vuelva a repetirse, porque Chloe ha escuchado perfectamente. Ha _entendido_ perfectamente. Pero su cabeza da vueltas de forma repentina y ahora entiende por qué Beca luce como si acabara de ver a un fantasma.

\- Quiere convertirla en el próximo hit pop, y nos ha pedido a Emily y a mí que le ayudemos con todo el proceso creativo – explica Beca, y todavía exuda incredulidad por cada poro de su cuerpo. Se lleva una mano al pelo para alborotarlo, sus ojos saltan por el salón antes de volver a los de Chloe –. Quiere que _yo_ la _produzca,_ Chlo – su voz es apenas un jadeo tembloroso –. La jodida _Jessie J._

La pelirroja por fin reacciona y de su garganta sale un grito tan agudo que podría hacer estallar todos los cristales de un kilómetro a la redonda. Lanza sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Beca y le da un abrazo tan fuerte que ninguna de ellas puede respirar bien por un largo rato, pero la morena responde al abrazo con la misma intensidad y a ninguna podría importarles menos la falta de aire.

Porque después de tanto pelear, de tanto temer, parece que Beca acaba de conseguir el tren que le lleve directa hasta su sueño.

Y lo mejor es que puede celebrarlo con su mayor fan, su mayor animadora, su mayor defensora.

La persona por la que, últimamente, su corazón late más fuerte y rápido que nunca.

* * *

 

[ _Tres meses después del Mundial_ ]

Chloe está agobiada.

Pero está agobiada nivel: último año en Barden, con Beca desaparecida todo el día, las Bellas un desastre descoordinado que ha perdido su reputación y derechos, con DSM burlándose de ellos en las redes sociales y un futuro incierto en el que no puede pensar a no ser que quiera acabar en un ataque de pánico.

Solo que, adaptado a sus circunstancias actuales. A saber: a tres días de que se acaben sus tres meses de prueba en el colegio en el que trabaja como profesora, con la posibilidad de acceder a una plaza fija con mejor sueldo y seguro médico amenazada por la queja de un padre pretencioso que no vio correcto que Chloe castigara a su hijo por haber pegado a otro niño después de que este intentara darle un beso.

“Deberían ser castigados aquellos con inclinaciones impropias, y no los que intentan corregirlas o defenderse de ellas”, lee la queja formal que el padre presentó a la dirección del colegio, y por la que Chloe ha sido llamada al despacho del director Scott a primera hora de la mañana.

Así que, sí, Chloe está _agobiada_.

Y cuando Chloe está agobiada, esas pequeñas manías que tiene Beca y que normalmente no le importan porque es capaz de ignorarlas, le ponen de los nervios.

\- ¡Beca! – grita, los brazos en jarras mientras mira con intensidad al fregadero de la cocina. Espera con bastante impaciencia, golpeando el suelo con el pie, a que su novia se despegue del ordenador el tiempo suficiente como para arrastrar su culo a la cocina y responder a su grito.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – bosteza la morena, estirándose.

\- ¿Te cuesta tanto guardar las cosas en el lavavajillas? – espeta Chloe, señalando con un dedo acusatorio a los platos del desayuno que Beca ha dejado en el fregadero en lugar de limpiarlos o meterlos en el lavavajillas, junto con los de la merienda y cena, que todavía están ahí.

\- Pensaba recogerlo luego – se encoge de hombros, claramente todavía demasiado dormida como para darse cuenta de que ahora no es el momento de ser tan despreocupada.

\- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuando sea una torre de platos? ¿O cuando les salgan moho?, porque yo desde luego no pienso recogerlos esta vez – sentencia.

Las cejas de Beca se arquean ante la brusquedad con la que habla su novia y alza ambas manos para calmarla. Se acerca al fregadero y empieza a recoger los platos acumulados, metiéndolos en el lavavajillas en su lugar. Al terminar se gira hacia Chloe y la analiza con la mirada, como evaluando si es seguro hablar o mejor desaparecer otra vez en el interior de su estudio para seguir trabajando.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta suavemente.

\- No.

\- ¿Estás segura? – presiona, todavía intentando mantener su voz suave y calmada, y que no suene acusatoria –. Llevas un par de días muy tensa y distante, no te creas que no lo he notado – su suavidad se convierte casi en temor, y baja la mirada a sus pies enfundados en calcetines –. ¿He hecho algo mal?

\- ¿Aparte de lo de los platos que te he repetido cincuenta veces, dices? – le ataca Chloe, a pesar de que se arrepiente casi al instante por la mueca que transforma el rostro de su novia.

\- Aparte de eso, que ya he dicho que lo siento…

\- Ya, claro. No debes de sentirlo mucho si luego, en cuanto me giro, vuelves a hacerlo – cruza los brazos firmemente sobre su pecho, el ceño fruncido.

Beca suspira y su rostro se torna preocupado. Da un paso adelante para acercarse a Chloe y su mano acaricia uno de sus brazos cruzados.

\- Chlo, ¿qué está pasando? – inquiere con notable preocupación –. Porque esto no es sobre unos estúpidos platos. ¿Tienes algún problema en el colegio o…? – su voz se apaga y de nuevo desvía la vista en una señal de timidez y temor –. ¿O… conmigo?

La pelirroja se desinfla ante el temblor, casi imperceptible, en la voz de Beca. Deja caer ambos brazos y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Beca, dándole un apretón para conseguir que alce los ojos del suelo. Su expresión es de arrepentimiento cuando cruzan miradas y ve las nubes de dudas flotando por azul medianoche.

Su intención no es pagar sus nervios con Beca. Ella no tiene la culpa, y si es cierto que hace cosas que Chloe le ha pedido mil veces que no haga, está segura de que ella misma también comete errores. Al fin y al cabo, ninguna de las dos es perfecta.

\- Lo siento – suspira. Sacude la cabeza con pesar, avergonzada de sí misma –. Tienes razón, estoy haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena.

Beca le devuelve el apretón en la mano y busca sus ojos.

\- ¿Pasa algo? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto – le tranquiliza Chloe con una suave sonrisa, antes de negar con la cabeza para quitarle importancia a todo lo que acaba de ocurrir –. Solo estoy cansada, esta noche no he dormido bien, y lo estoy pagando contigo. Perdóname…

Beca no parece muy convencida, pero termina por aceptar esa explicación y le asegura que no pasa nada. Deposita un tierno beso en sus labios, y en vez de volver a desaparecer en su estudio para seguir trabajando, se queda en la cocina para prepararle el termo de café a Chloe.

Chloe se cuelga su bandolera de un hombro, coge las llaves y acepta el termo caliente que le tiende su novia con un dulce beso de regalo. Se despide de ella como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero en cuanto escucha la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, su sonrisa es otra vez reemplazada por una expresión de angustia que le acompaña durante el corto viaje en coche hasta el colegio.

Cruza el aparcamiento de cemento bajo el débil sol de una mañana de septiembre, pero en vez de seguir el camino de todos los días hasta la sala de profesores para dejar sus cosas y prepararse antes del inicio de la clase, se desvía en el pasillo de la entrada hacia el ala derecha del colegio, donde están todos los despachos de la administración y dirección.

Su móvil vibra dentro del bolsillo exterior de su mochila, y solo lo saca lo suficiente como para poder leer las notificaciones acumuladas en la pantalla de bloqueo.

 **Bree** (06.45): Todo irá bien, ya verás <3 <3 <3

 **Becs <3 **(ahora): Cena y baño relajante esta noche? :D

La distracción que le proporcionan ambos mensajes es breve. Joanna, la secretaria, le regala una sonrisa compasiva cuando la ve aparecer en el umbral, y le indica con un gesto de la mano que puede pasar.

Chloe agarra con fuerza la tira de su mochila, tanta que deja de sentir los dedos por la falta de riego sanguíneo. Le acompaña la sensación de déjà-vu de la última vez que entró en un despacho de dirección: cuando les informaron que las Bellas eran una vergüenza nacional y no podrían competir nunca más.

Tiene que esforzarse por mantener su respiración regular y no sucumbir a las ganas de echarse a llorar y suplicar por el perdón – aunque, a día de hoy, todavía sigue convencida de que tomó la decisión correcta.

La puerta de caoba del despacho está abierta, pero, aun así, se detiene a golpear con los nudillos y espera a que la grave voz del director le permita pasar. El Dr. Scott está sentado en su gran silla de cuero negro, mirando algo en la pantalla de su Mac, el cual bloquea en cuanto Chloe entra tímidamente en el despacho.

\- Buenos días, señorita Beale – le saluda e indica con un gesto de la mano que tome asiento en las sillas al otro lado de su imponente mesa de caoba –. Supongo que imagina por qué la he hecho llamar.

Chloe asiente y traga saliva.

\- El incidente entre Travis Stendhal y James Howard.

El Dr. Scott asiente y apoya ambas manos sobre su mesa, los dedos entrelazados. Es un hombre calvo, muy alto y delgado, que resulta bastante imponente hasta el momento en que no es capaz de contener la sonrisa por más tiempo. Tiene arrugas en las esquinas de los ojos de tanto sonreír y sus cálidos ojos marrones muestran simpatía por detrás de sus finas gafas de montura metálica.

A Chloe siempre le ha parecido muy amable y divertido. Y hoy no es diferente; sin embargo, esta vez no le aporta calma alguna. Porque no sabe si tanta comprensión y delicadeza nace de la lástima que le da tener que despedirla, o si simplemente siempre trata igual todos los conflictos.

\- Supongo que ya se ha enterado de que el señor Stendhal ha presentado una queja formal contra usted por su forma de resolver el conflicto.

Revuelve entre las diferentes montañitas de papeles que cubren su mesa de caoba hasta encontrar la montaña adecuada. Saca una carpeta marrón de cartón con algo escrito en la portada que Chloe no tiene tiempo de leer, y saca una hoja impresa. La alza para enseñar que es la carta mencionada, se recoloca las gafas y procede a leer por encima las palabras que llevan persiguiendo a Chloe desde que recibió esa misma carta por e-mail:

“Es de mi entender que ayer, día 10 de septiembre, mi hijo volvió el colegio profundamente afectado. Me contó que un niño de su clase, James Howard, había intentado besarle y que, por defenderse de ese acto indeseado, su profesora, la señorita Beale, le castigó.

Estoy en completo desacuerdo con la decisión de la señorita Beale y quisiera que esta carta tomase forma de una queja contra su forma de actuar. Deberían ser castigados aquellos con inclinaciones impropias, y no los que intentan corregirlas o defenderse de ellas.

Nunca antes habíamos tenido problema alguno con el colegio, y no nos gustaría que, por este incidente, se marchitara nuestra beneficiosa relación con Coban Academy.

Confiamos en que sepan tomar las medidas necesarias para que no se vuelva a repetir.

Sinceramente, Anthony Stendhal.”

El Dr. Scott alza la mirada del papel, deja la carta de nuevo sobre la mesa dentro de la carpeta de cartón en la que ahora Chloe puede leer su propio nombre escrito pulcramente en la portada.

Una vez más, se las ha apañado para conseguir manchar un expediente que, de otra forma, estaría impoluto; y ese pensamiento es suficiente para traer lágrimas a sus ojos.

\- Ahora bien, señorita Beale – le dice el director al quitarse las gafas y volver a cruzar las manos sobre su carpeta –. He hablado con los demás profesores – abre la tapa de la carpeta y sus ojos recorren algo que Chloe está demasiado lejos como para leer –, y todos solo tienen cosas buenas que decir sobre usted. Aparentemente, los niños la adoran y – recorre con un dedo las cifras en unas casillas del informe, con expresión de satisfacción –, sus resultados en su clase son extraordinarios – sus ojos marrones se despegan del papel para mirar a Chloe, y esta sabe que va a ser franco con ella –. Comprenderá que me sorprendió recibir una queja así, así que le voy a dar el beneficio de explicarse. ¿Hay algo que quiera añadir o decir en su defensa? – pregunta.

Normalmente, Chloe es el tipo de personas que huye de las confrontaciones. Normalmente, Chloe es el tipo de persona que agacha la cabeza y se mantiene en silencio. Normalmente, Chloe es el tipo de persona que aceptaría el veredicto sin protestar y asumiría su castigo, aunque crea que es injusto.

Pero, si hay algo que Beca le ha enseñado, es que en esta vida no puedes ser un felpudo. Tienes que ser la persona que se limpia los pies en él, porque incluso si luego te echan de la casa a patadas, por lo menos les habrás dejado algo por lo que te recordarán.

Así que, lucha contra su instinto natural, a pesar de que sus manos estén blancas por la fuerza con la que está agarrando la tira de su bandolera en su regazo, y defiende aquello en lo que cree.

\- Yo… – su voz se quiebra por culpa del nudo de su garganta, y carraspea para aflojarlo lo suficiente como para que permita que pasen las palabras –. Comprendo que el señor Stendhal pueda sentir que su hijo fue la víctima, pero mi opinión no es la misma, señor.

Quizá la echen, pero no será sin que haya dejado claro lo que piensa sobre todo el asunto.

\- No soy el tipo de persona que ve correcto celebrar la violencia y castigar a un niño que solo estaba siendo él mismo. Este mundo es suficientemente confuso y cruel con los niños como James, y no voy a ayudar a que sienta que hay algo malo en él cuando no es así – alza la barbilla en un gesto de desafío y se prepara para lo siguiente que quiere decir, sabedora de que es algo que _tiene_ que dejar claro sin importar el resultado de esta reunión –. Si este es un colegio en el que comportamientos como el de Travis son premiados, y los niños como James reprimidos y culpabilizados, quizá no es el lugar adecuado para mí.

Sostiene la mirada del Dr. Scott durante un largo, doloroso y tenso minuto de silencio. Entonces, el rostro del director se rompe con una sonrisa satisfecha y asiente, como si lo que ha dicho Chloe fuera exactamente lo que esperaba oír.

\- En ese caso, solo tengo una cosa más que decirle, señorita Beale – dice, cerrando la carpeta y echándola hacia un lado –. Doy por hecho que es consciente de que sus tres meses de prueba ya van a terminar – espera al asentimiento de Chloe para continuar –, de modo que, si quiere quedarse con nosotros en Coban Academy, estaremos encantados de darle una plaza fija en nuestra pequeña familia – extiende las manos sobre la mesa en un gesto invitador.

Chloe solo parpadea. Le pitan los oídos y es incapaz de comprender lo que acaba de escuchar. Es como si alguien empujara las palabras lejos de su cerebro en cuanto estas intentan acercarse. Por suerte, su reacción le parece graciosa al Dr. Scott, porque deja escapar una grave carcajada y se recuesta contra el respaldo de su silla.

\- Mire, los padres siempre se van a quejar – le asegura con franco encogimiento de hombros –. Siempre van a esperar que su hijo tenga lo absoluto mejor, y no se van a conformar con nada menos. Pero – alza un dedo para remarcar la importancia de lo que va a decir –, eso no significa que los profesores no estén haciendo su trabajo correctamente.

El director le regala una cálida sonrisa y se levanta de su silla, cuyo respaldo vuelve a ponerse recto con un quejido de los muelles. Da la vuelta a la mesa de caoba y toma asiento en la otra silla libre que hay frente a Chloe, que sigue todavía sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Si no se ha pellizcado todavía, es porque no quiere hacer el ridículo delante de su jefe si esto resulta no ser un sueño.

\- Ya se lo dije en su letra de aceptación, pero se lo vuelvo a repetir – se recoloca la americana para que no se arrugue a estar sentado y apoya los antebrazos sobre sus rodillas, acercándose a Chloe. Sus ojos son honestos, con cierto tinte orgulloso –. Admiro sus ideales, su lealtad, y que esté dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por mantenerlos. No todo el mundo es así – le felicita. Se recuesta en la silla y estira su corbata con las manos como quien acaricia a un gato –. Me gusta creer que en Coban Academy somos diferentes y estamos dispuestos a arriesgarnos por las cosas en las que creemos. Y por eso mismo creo que usted, señorita Beale, es perfecta para este colegio.

Chloe abre la boca y deja escapar un resoplido incrédulo.

\- Pero… ¿Y el señor Stendhal? – inquiere –. No va a estar satisfecho con su decisión.

\- Entonces, quizá _él_ sea el que no está en el lugar adecuado – responde el Dr. Scott con un guiño despreocupado.

Se levanta de la silla y rodea otra vez su escritorio, pero, antes de sentarse, le echa un vistazo al reloj de cuco que cuelga de una de las paredes de su despacho.

\- Ya son casi las ocho – informa, chasqueando la lengua con decepción. Se gira hacia Chloe con expresión esperanzadora, las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa expectante –. ¿Qué me dice, pues? ¿Está preparada para seguir cambiando vidas, un niño a la vez?

Chloe solo es capaz de responder con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

 

La cabeza de Beca golpea la puerta del apartamento con un seco _thud_ cuando Chloe se abalanza sobre ella al segundo en que su novia le abre.

Atrapa los labios de la morena en un beso que es de todo menos tentativo, sus manos enmarcan las mejillas de Beca y todo su cuerpo la presiona contra la puerta todavía abierta de par en par. Cualquiera que salga al pasillo en ese momento, se va a encontrar con un espectáculo que no ha pedido, pero a ninguna de las dos parece importarles lo más mínimo, porque siguen devorándose como si llevaran _años_ sin verse.

Chloe utiliza sus manos para ladear la cabeza de su novia, y su boca desciende sobre la delicada piel de su cuello sin un instante de duda. Deja húmedos besos sobre ella, y a medida que baja, sus dientes hacen acto de aparición y muerde sobre la zona donde un alocado pulso late contra sus labios.

Un sonoro gemido escapa de la garganta de Beca y Chloe se separa de su tentador cuello con una sonrisa. Cubre la boca de su novia con su mano y azul medianoche aparece tras párpados pesados, tan oscuro que parece negro bajo la pobre luz del pasillo del edificio.

\- Sshh – sisea –. No querrás que la señora Rottenmeier nos vuelva a echar la bronca por ser ruidosas.

Beca aparta la cabeza de la mano para liberar su boca y poder responder, aunque lo primero que sale de entre sus labios es un gemido, ya que Chloe ha vuelto a devorar su cuello con todo lo que tiene y le es difícil hilar los pensamientos cuando su novia está haciendo esas cosas en su oreja con su _lengua_.

\- No es que me queje – jadea –, pero ¿puedo saber a qué viene semejante recibimiento?

\- Hoy tuve una reunión – musita Chloe contra piel caliente y enrojecida por sus dientes –, con el director – desciende sus besos hasta una clavícula, donde deja una marca que sabe que, en unas horas, estará morada –, por una queja de un padre – hace otra marca en la carne de un pecho que sobresale por encima del sujetador y el escote de la camiseta de tirantes que lleva puesta la DJ –. Pensé que iban a despedirme, pero resultó no ser nada grave – deposita más y más besos ardientes sobre las clavículas y escote de su novia.

Hasta que dos manos caen sobre sus hombros y la empujan lejos de Beca. Sorprendida, Chloe trastabilla hacia atrás y su espalda choca contra la otra pared del estrecho pasillo de entrada de su casa.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunta Beca, su rostro tan vacío de emoción que resulta casi estremecedor, y por fin cierra la puerta de su casa para impedir que ningún vecino escuche su conversación.

\- Dos niños de mi clase se metieron en una pelea y el padre se quejó porque creía que había sido injusta con el castigo – explica Chloe con un poco más de información, aunque agita una mano en el aire y se encoge de hombros para quitarle gravedad al asunto.

Da un paso adelante para retomar las cosas donde las habían dejado, pero Beca vuelve a empujarla lejos de ella, y esta vez su rostro tiene una emoción que Chloe identifica con absoluta claridad: enfado.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué me estoy enterando _ahora_ de esto? – espeta.

\- No creía que fuera tan grave y no veía nec…

\- ¿Que no…? – le corta Beca con una risa incrédula –. Chloe, no me jodas, acabas de decir hace un minuto que creías que te iban _a_ _despedir_.

\- A ver, sí – resopla la pelirroja, frustrada –. Pero ya me conoces, tiendo a exagerar. Bree me dijo que las quejas son cosas normales y que no me preocupara, ella tiene una tía que es profes…

\- Espera, espera – vuelve a interrumpir Beca, una mano alzada para indicarle que deje de hablar –. ¿ _Aubrey_ lo sabía? – exclama, sin poder creerse lo que acaba de escuchar –. ¿Y a mí no consideraste necesario contármelo?

Decir que se siente herida es quedarse corto. Creía que Chloe confiaba en ella y que sabía que podía contarle lo que fuera. Beca nunca la ha juzgado, siempre ha intentado ayudarle con lo que fuera y solucionar sus problemas juntas. E igual que ella le cuenta todos sus problemas, espera que Chloe haga lo mismo con ella. ¿Acaso no se basa en eso una relación?

\- Esta mañana te he preguntado _explícitamente_ si te ocurría algo, si estabas teniendo problemas en el colegio, y me has dicho que todo estaba bien – reprocha –. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Chloe? ¿No confías en mí?

\- Sabes que sí – responde ella sin un instante de duda, sus ojos intensos clavados en los de Beca desprenden ofensa por el hecho de que la DJ haya dudado de ella.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste? – pregunta, exasperada.

\- ¡Porque tú ya tenías suficiente con lo tuyo! – grita Chloe, como una burbuja a la que han estado pinchando y pinchando, hasta que ya no lo soporta más y estalla –. Has estado muy estresada con el trabajo, estás produciendo con Jessie J, preparando el EP de Em, y solucionando los caprichos de tu jefe. Te levantas conmigo y te vas a dormir a las tantas de la noche. ¿No ves que estás _agotada_ , Beca? – coge una agitada respiración y continúa en un gruñido enfadado –: Lo último que necesitabas era tener que preocuparte también de mis cosas.

\- ¡Pero esa es la cuestión, Chloe! No puedes pretender ocultarme todo lo malo como si fuera una niña pequeña. Somos una pareja, y eso significa que _tus_ cosas y _tus_ problemas también son _míos_.

\- No quiero ocultarte todo lo malo – se defiende Chloe –. Sé que no eres una niña pequeña y que puedes soportarlo, es solo que no veo la necesidad de cargarte con algo con lo que puedo lidiar yo sola.

\- No podías lidiar con ello sola. Estabas comportándote como el año pasado en Barden, y si crees que no me he dado cuenta, entonces subestimas lo mucho que me preocupo por ti – le acusa Beca. Deja escapar un torrente de aire por la nariz y cierra los ojos un segundo para tranquilizarse y proseguir en un tono de voz dolorido –. Ver que estás _mal_ , y no saber por qué, ni cómo ayudarte, es mil veces _peor_ que si me hubieras contado desde un principio qué estaba pasando. No sabes la de ideas disparatadas que han cruzado por mi mente al intentar averiguar por qué de repente estabas actuando así – admite, entre avergonzada y asustada por algunas de las cosas que llegó a pensar.

Chloe suspira y acorta la distancia entre ambas con solo un paso. Acuna las mejillas de la morena entre sus manos, haciendo que alce la cabeza y la mire a los ojos.

\- Me encanta que seas tan altruista, de verdad que sí – susurra la DJ, y en su azul medianoche no hay nada más que inadulterada honestidad –. Pero no vuelvas a ocultarme cosas, por favor. Sé que crees que puedes llevar todo el peso del mundo sobre los hombros y no quejarte nunca, pero Chlo, no tienes _por qué_. No tienes por qué lidiar con las cosas _sola_. Solo eres humana. Y sé por experiencia que guardarse todo para una misma es _agotador_ – sus manos, que en algún momento han pasado a descansar sobre las caderas de la pelirroja, le dan un apretón para transmitir lo importante que es para ella que Chloe comprenda lo que está intentando decirle –. ¿Para qué estoy si no es para que me cuentes lo que te pasa? Habla conmigo, cuéntame tus problemas igual que yo te cuento los míos. _Desahógate._

Chloe asiente y se inclina para atrapar los labios de Beca en un lento beso que ambas disfrutan hasta el último segundo. Se separan solo para coger aire, pero Chloe no se va muy allá, sino que descansa su frente sobre la de la morena porque sabe que, después de una pelea así, siempre necesitan más cercanía que nunca.

\- Prométeme que me contarás las cosas a partir de ahora – pide Beca en un murmullo.

\- Te lo prometo – acepta Chloe, y lo sella con otro beso.

\- Lo que sea.

\- Lo que sea.

Se quedan un rato más, disfrutando de su cercanía, de la sólida y cálida presencia de la otra en sus brazos.

\- Entonces, ¿algo más que deba saber? – pregunta de repente Beca, al darse cuenta de que no sabe cuál fue el resultado de la reunión de Chloe con su director.

La pelirroja suspira desde su escondite en el hueco del cuello de su novia, pero una bombillita se enciende dentro de su cabeza y le da una idea. Se muerde los labios para que no se curven solos en una sonrisa que le delate y se esfuerza por mantener un tono de voz monótono.

\- Oh, bueno – dice –. Es… una tontería de nada, pero bueno… Supongo que debería decirte que me han ofrecido una plaza fija, ¿no?

Beca vuelve a empujarla lejos de ella, pero esta vez en un contexto totalmente diferente, y le lanza una mirada incrédula mientras evalúa si le está tomando el pelo o no. Chloe no puede reprimir por más tiempo la sonrisa que tuerce sus labios y suelta una carcajada.

La morena abre la boca para regañarla, pero ni siquiera llega a emitir palabras. Se interrumpe a sí misma al lanzarse sobre Chloe y cortar su risa con sus labios y un beso hambriento. La diversión se convierte rápidamente en gemidos y jadeos cuando Beca descarga toda su frustración, y celebra la noticia, prácticamente devorando a Chloe contra la pared del pasillo.

La blusa de la pelirroja está desabrochada en cuestión de segundos, y su falda echa un churro alrededor de sus caderas, empujada ahí arriba por manos impacientes que recorren sus piernas y tiran de una de ellas para enroscarla alrededor de la cintura de la DJ. Labios dejan besos húmedos por su cuello y pecho, y Beca se aprovecha del sujetador con cierre frontal que Chloe escogió para esa mañana, porque así puede desengancharlo sin perder tiempo teniendo que desnudar completamente a la pelirroja de cintura para arriba.

Los dientes de la morena se cierran en torno a un pezón y lo mordisquean, sorben y lamen hasta que está tan erecto que casi duele, y Chloe tiene la espalda tan arqueada que solo la parte de atrás de su cabeza toca la pared contra la que Beca continúa empujándola con cada vaivén de sus caderas contra su sexo.

Beca la suelta de golpe como si le hubiera quemado, y Chloe tiene que reequilibrarse sobre dos pies. Mira a su novia en una pregunta silenciosa de por qué ha parado, pero la morena solo sonríe y se deja caer sobre dos rodillas frente a ella, de la misma forma que Chloe hizo en su primera noche en el apartamento.

Siente entonces lo que Beca debió sentir en ese momento: la boca repentinamente seca, el tsunami de puro deseo que recorre su cuerpo entero y hace que la cabeza le dé vueltas y se le aflojen las rodillas.

Finos dedos trepan por sus piernas y el interior de sus muslos, acariciando la piel a su paso, y tentando a Chloe todo lo que puede. Se enganchan en sus bragas y las deslizan lentamente hacia abajo, solo para volver a recorrer el mismo camino en sentido inverso y empujar sus piernas para que se abran.

Chloe ve a Beca relamerse segundos antes de que hunda su rostro en su sexo y gime, no muy segura de que vaya a ser capaz de salir viva de esta.

La hábil lengua de Beca se desliza por ella sin piedad alguna. Juega con su clítoris, pero también tienta su abertura. Está en todos lados y en ninguno en los que realmente la necesita. Pronto, sin embargo, la morena debe de darse cuenta de que los tirones desesperados de Chloe en su pelo solo se van a hacer más fuertes cuanto más le pique, y decide darle lo que tanto necesita.

Su lengua se desliza entre sus pliegues para luego sumergirse en su interior, y Chloe, que no lo ve venir, deja escapar un sonoro gemido de alivio. Beca atrapa su clítoris entre los labios, tirando de él con suavidad, y vuelve a jugar a sumergirse y salir a un ritmo casi imposible de seguir.

Las rodillas de Chloe tiemblan tanto que no sabe si logrará sostenerse en pie como siga así. Pero Beca vuelve a sorprenderla una vez más, porque le da un cuidadoso mordisco a su clítoris y el cuerpo entero de la pelirroja es sacudido por los espasmos de un orgasmo que no puede prever.

Resbala por la pared hasta acabar sentada en el suelo frente a Beca, quien ríe y se inclina para darle un beso.

\- Enhorabuena, por cierto – le felicita con una sonrisa pícara.

* * *

 

[ _Cuatro meses después del Mundial_ ]

\- ¿Dónde está el fuego? – bromea Beca cuando se da cuenta de que, por alguna razón, todas las mujeres están corriendo hacia la pista de baile.

\- Van a lanzar el ramo – le responde un primo de CR que está sentado en su misma mesa.

La DJ coge su copa de vino y le da un sorbo mientras observa por encima del borde el espectáculo. Nunca ha entendido esta tradición, pero mucho menos entiende a la gente que se vuelve auténticamente _loca_ por coger un simple ramo de flores. Beca ha llegado a ver _peleas_. Por un _ramo de flores_.

¿De verdad que a nadie más le suena estúpido?

Al otro lado del salón, un borrón rojo intenso capta su atención y se gira justo para ver a Chloe salir del baño, charlando y riendo con Aubrey. Cruzan miradas a pesar de la distancia y Beca le guiña un ojo a su novia.

Como tienen que atravesar el salón entero para volver a la mesa, la morena aprovecha para apreciar por quincuagésima vez la hermosa figura de Chloe: se ha alisado sus ondas cobrizas y las lleva peinadas con la raya al medio, sujetas tras orejas que ha adornado con pendientes dorados que destellan bajo las suaves luces del salón. Va subida en altos tacones de finas tiras rojas y se ha enfundado en un corto vestido del mismo rojo intenso con un amplio escote y una pequeña capa que cae por su espalda.

(- ¡Me siento como Wonder Woman! – exclama mientras la agita con los brazos.

\- Solo te falta el lazo de la verdad – se burla Beca, esquivando por los pelos uno de los codos de su novia que casi le rompe la nariz por ir dando vueltas sobre sí misma como si fuera un helicóptero.

\- Oh, ¿es esa la forma que tienes de decirme que te gustan los látigos, Mitchell? – Chloe sube y baja las cejas sugerentemente.

\- Si es así, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto, Beale? – reta.

\- ¿Siri? – pregunta la pelirroja a su móvil –. ¿Dónde está la sex shop más cercana?

\- _No tengo permiso para responder a esa pregunta_ – contesta la voz robótica de la asistente del iPhone, causando que ambas chicas estallen en carcajadas.)

Sin embargo, no llegan a la mesa.

A medio camino, Aubrey se da cuenta del revuelo que está formando en la pista de baile y tira de Chloe hacia allí, obligándole a unirse a la tradición a la fuerza. La pelirroja le lanza una mirada de súplica para que vaya a rescatarla, pero Beca se limita a encogerse de hombros y se mantiene sentada en su silla, pensando que eso va a ser muy divertido de ver.

\- Oh, no, no, no – exclama Amy la Gorda, que acaba de materializarse a su lado por arte de magia y le da un susto de muerte –. Tengo mucho dinero en esta apuesta como para que te quedes con el culo pegado a la silla.

Antes de que Beca tenga tiempo a reaccionar y preguntar de qué demonios está hablando, la australiana agarra sus brazos y tira de ella con tanta fuerza que casi sale disparada por el aire.

\- ¡Amy! – protesta, intentando recuperar el equilibrio sobre sus tacones y no pisarse los largos pantalones de su mono.

\- No me obligues a llevarte en brazos – advierte la rubia.

\- ¿Qu…?

No puede terminar. La pregunta se la lleva el aire y se convierte en un grito estrangulado cuando Amy sale corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la pista de baile con Beca tras ella como si fuera una cometa. Se frena al borde del círculo y utiliza el impulso para empujar a Beca justo en todo el centro del tumulto de mujeres.

La DJ tropieza y tropieza hasta que encuentra el equilibrio solo porque no hay espacio ahí dentro como para caerse. Se da la vuelta en busca de una salida, queriendo escapar de allí antes de que la histeria se desate, pero otra persona es empujada al interior del círculo y reconoce la capa roja que cubre la espalda que choca contra ella.

\- ¡Chlo! – dice, aliviada por no estar sola.

La pelirroja gira sobre sus tacones y su cara de susto se transforma en otra de alivio.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – pregunta Chloe, estirando sus manos para agarrar las de la morena.

\- No sé, algo sobre una apuesta – contesta Beca con la misma confusión que ve reflejada en los ojos de su novia.

Chloe frunce el ceño, pero lo que sea que va a decir queda ahogado cuando las mujeres que las rodean empiezan a chillar al ver aparecer a las novias en la pista de baile. Cynthia Rose lleva un elegante smoking blanco con una pajarita de un rojo oscuro, mientras que Denise ha optado por el tradicional vestido blanco y es la que lleva el deseado ramo de flores en las manos.

\- ¿Quién quiere ser la siguiente? – pregunta, claramente encontrando la situación muy divertida.

Al contrario que Beca y Chloe, que se tapan los oídos cuando las mujeres vuelven a chillar, histéricas, y comienzan los empujones para buscar el sitio ideal. La DJ busca la mano de su novia y se aferra a ella con fuerza, negándose a ser separada de la única persona cuerda entre tanta locura.

Beca se gira hacia Chloe para que vea sus ojos en blanco y cómo les hace la burla. La pelirroja no puede evitar reírse y se pega bien a Beca cuando alguien vuelve a empujarla al intentar abrirse paso hacia los puestos de más adelante.

\- Por favor que esto acabe pronto – pide la morena, rodeando la cintura de Chloe con su brazo en actitud protectora cuando vuelven a ser empujadas.

\- ¡Allá va! – avisa Denise.

Esta vez los gritos son ensordecedores y ambas novias se hacen una mueca de dolor, temiendo por la salud de sus tímpanos. Las mujeres a su alrededor se vuelven auténticamente locas, gritando incoherencias y dándose codazos y empujones, trepando las unas sobre las otras para estar más altas, agitando los brazos en el aire.

Beca va a hacer un comentario sobre eso, pero algo colisiona directo contra su cara y su boca se llena de verde.

\- ¿Qué coño? – exclama.

Abre los ojos y ve el ramo de flores descansando entre su cuerpo y el de Chloe, donde ha rebotado después de chocar con ella.

El silencio es instantáneo, y con él llega la calma. Entonces, de una forma que empieza sutil pero va haciéndose más cantosa a medida que avanza por el tumulto, las invitadas que tan desesperadamente habían estado pidiendo el ramo comienzan a ser empujadas por una fuerza imparable que se dirige directa hacia Beca y Chloe.

La morena, creyendo que es una mujer despechada que busca pelea, aprieta su agarre en la cintura de Chloe y las gira de forma que la pelirroja quede tras ella.

Pero, cuando las últimas invitadas desaparecen, descubren que es Amy la que se estaba abriendo paso a – literalmente – golpe de barriga. La australiana ve el ramo todavía enganchado entre sus cuerpos y todo su cuerpo se ilumina de alegría.

\- ¡LO TIENE BLOE! – brama con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, alzando las manos por encima de la cabeza.

Las Bellas responden a su grito como los perros a un silbido de su amo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las invitadas de boda han sido empujadas hacia atrás y Beca y Chloe están rodeadas por sus amigas, todas con enormes sonrisas.

\- Sois las siguientes – anuncia Cynthia Rose con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Denise se asoma por encima de su hombro y corrobora sus palabras con un asentimiento. Todas las Bellas están asintiendo, en verdad, descubre Beca cuando gira la cabeza para mirar a sus amigas. Como Chloe se limita a reír despreocupadamente, la morena siente la necesidad de aclarar las cosas:

\- Sabéis que eso es solo una tontería que se dice, ¿no? – dice, escéptica como siempre –. Igual que si ves un gato negro por la izquierda, tienes que tocar madera. O que, si pasas por debajo de una escalera, tienes siete años de mala suerte.

\- Lo del gato es cierto – rebate Flo, que de momento se las ha apañado para evadir ser deportada utilizando su nombre falso y ha acudido a la boda con una desconcertante peluca rubia platino –. Mi hermano vio uno, y unos días más tarde tenía a todas las bandas de Guatemala intentando matarle. Tuvo que fingir su propia muerte y operarse la cara para cambiar su aspecto.

Se hace un tenso silencio durante el cual nadie sabe qué decir, como suele ser habitual cuando Flo o Lilly dicen alguna de sus típicas rarezas. Pero Stacie carraspea y suelta la cintura de Aubrey, que ha acudido a la boda como _su_ _cita –_ había habido muchos gritos de “¡lo sabía!”, “te lo dije”, y “pagadme lo que me debéis, morosas perdedoras” – para dar un paso adelante.

\- Quizá sean tonterías, o quizá no – se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente –. No cambia el hecho de que lleváis años siendo un matrimonio – dibuja con el índice círculos en el aire en la dirección general en la que están ellas –, y ahora más que nunca.

\- Amén – corean todas las Bellas.

\- No os resistáis, tortolitos – les aconseja Amy la Gorda con voz mística –. Vais a vivir felices y comer lombrices juntas para el resto de la eternidad. Es inevitable.

\- Eh, ¿Amy? – habla Emily, todavía con algo de timidez –. Se comen _perdices_ , no _lombrices_.

\- ¿Tú también lo has escuchado? Pensé que lo había imaginado – susurra Jessica notablemente aliviada por no ser la única.

\- Eh, ¿Emily? – replica Amy, enseñando los dientes en una mueca de incomodidad –. No te ofendas, pero sigues siendo la persona más tonta del mundo. ¿Cómo van a comer perdices? Eso es algo así como... súper raro – su tono casi hace pensar que lo que ha dicho Emily es completamente ilógico, y si no fuera porque todas saben que la Heredera tiene razón, habrían creído que lo correcto es lo que dice la australiana.

Es el peligroso poder de Amy la Gorda.

\- ¿Y comer lombrices no es raro? – rebate Emily, incrédula, a pesar de que Chloe, Stacie y Aubrey le están haciendo señales silenciosas para que no empiece una discusión inútil.

\- Déjalo, Em – le aconseja Beca entre dientes con una sacudida de cabeza resignada.

\- Mi bebida favorita es cóctel de seso de murciélago – musita Lilly de forma casi inaudible.

\- Pues claro que _no_ – continúa discutiendo Amy como si fuera obvio –. ¿Acaso nunca has ido a Euroarabia?

Cuando la Heredera vuelve a abrir la boca para corregir una vez más a la australiana, Beca y Chloe se mueven en tándem para cubrir su boca con sus manos e impedir que diga algo más que termine en una de las interminables, incorrectas e infumables lecciones de Amy.

\- No merece la pena – susurra Chloe en el oído de la Heredera.

\- Déjala a su bola – susurra Beca en su otro oído.

Aubrey le da un codazo a las costillas a Stacie, señalando la escena con la cabeza. La futura científica esboza una sonrisa maléfica y, cómo no, porque no podía faltar estando otra vez todas juntas, les saca una foto de la que ninguna de las tres es consciente.

Hasta que luego reciben a la vez la notificación en sus respectivos móviles.

**El aca-matrimonio aconsejando a su aca-hija. Quién será el angelito y quién el diablillo ;) @chlohuh @bmitch47 @Emily_Bella**

**@HardonCatheryne: aca-adorable <3**

Las tres alzan la vista de sus móviles y la fijan en la morena.

\- ¡Stacie! – se quejan Beca y Emily a la vez.

\- ¡Me encanta! – exclama Chloe, rápidamente dándole a like a la foto.

\- Aca-matrimonio total – comenta Amy la Gorda en su intento de voz baja, que en realidad es el tono de voz normal de todo el mundo.

\- _Total_ – responden las demás Bellas en coro.

* * *

 

[ _Seis meses después del Mundial_ ]

\- ¡Ya estoy en casAAAAAHHH!

El saludo de Chloe se transforma en un grito de pura alegría, pero Beca no lo interpreta así porque segundos después aparece derrapando sobre sus calcetines en el pasillo. Choca contra la pared y la usa para darse impulso hasta detenerse con un resbalón frente a su novia, sus ojos volando sobre la pelirroja en busca de algo malo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta, preocupada, al no encontrar nada.

\- ¡Mira! – grita Chloe.

Su mano agita un grueso papel morado frente a las narices de Beca, y a la morena le llega una oleada de perfume que le hace marearse por lo fuerte que es. Agarra la muñeca inquieta de su novia para conseguir que pare de moverla y le quita el papel de las manos para inspeccionarlo.

Levanta la tapa y descubre algo escrito en el interior con una elaborada caligrafía dorada tan llena de rizos y tirabuzones, que cuesta entender lo que pone.

_Tenemos el placer de invitarles a la unión en matrimonio de_

_Ronald “Bumper” Allen_

_&_

_Patricia “Amy la Gorda” Wilson_

_que se celebrará el próximo 20 de agosto en Tucson_

\- ¡Ja! – ríe Beca al descifrar el mensaje –. Con que nosotras éramos las siguientes, ¿eh?

Alza la vista de la invitación de boda para devolvérsela a Chloe, pero se queda congelada al ver lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos azul bebé de su novia. Entra en pánico, pensando que ha sido culpa de su comentario, y se lanza a intentar arreglar su metedura de pata.

\- No… Si quieres… ¿Acaso quieres…? No pensé… – tartamudea, plenamente consciente de que no está diciendo nada más que palabras inconexas, pero incapaz de parar.

\- ¡No! No lloro por eso – se apresura a tranquilizarle Chloe, y sus manos agarran las manos de la DJ con dulzura –. No son lágrimas tristes, son de alegría – aclara justo cuando una de las mencionadas lágrimas se desliza por su cara –. Es solo que… Me alegra tanto que dos personas como Bumper y Amy hayan encontrado el amor – llora, sorbiéndose la nariz.

\- Oh, Chlo – ríe Beca con una tierna sacudida de cabeza.

Solo Chloe Beale lloraría de alegría al recibir una invitación de boda, porque solo Chloe Beale tiene un corazón tan grande y altruista latiendo dentro de su pecho.

Es una de las cosas que a Beca más le gusta de ella.

Acuna las mejillas de su novia, secando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares, y cubre sus labios de besos hasta que la pelirroja está tan ocupada riéndose y devolviéndoselos, que se olvida de llorar. Aunque sea de alegría.

* * *

 

[ _Once meses después del Mundial_ ]

Abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es marrón.

Tiene una sensación de cosquillas en la nariz que no es capaz de quitarse solo por arrugarla, así que alza una mano y retira los pelos que están provocando esas cosquillas. Sabe que es pronto todavía por la escasa luz que se filtra bajo las oscuras cortinas de su habitación, y el cansancio que puede sentir en sus ojos y que le pesa en los párpados.

 Deja escapar un largo suspiro y se estira sobre el colchón para hacer crujir todas y cada una de sus articulaciones. Entre sus brazos, Beca se adapta al cambio sin despertarse y Chloe puede volver a hundir su rostro en el hueco de su cuello una vez encuentra una nueva postura cómoda que no cause que se le duerma el brazo.

La lenta respiración de Beca y el silencio que reina en la habitación, combinado con el sueño que tiene, la arrullan como la nana de una madre hasta que sus párpados pesan tanto que no merece la pena seguir luchando por mantenerlos abiertos y se rinde a ellos.

Está a punto de quedarse dormida, en ese momento en el que ya no sientes tu cuerpo, cuando algo se enciende dentro de su cabeza y se da cuenta con un sobresalto de qué día es hoy. Sus ojos se abren de par en par, sus brazos se cierran con un poco más de fuerza alrededor de la durmiente figura de su novia, y sus labios se curvan solos en una somnolienta sonrisa de pura felicidad.

Hoy es su aniversario.

Hoy hace un año de aquella noche en que llevó a Beca a la piscina y la morena le confesó sus sentimientos. Hoy hace un año de aquella noche en que su relación de mejores amigas subió un escalón más y se convirtió en algo mil veces mejor de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar. Hoy hace un año de aquella noche en que comenzó la aventura más alocada, frustrante y maravillosa de su vida.

Beca se da la vuelta en su abrazo, hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, y musita un somnoliento “hhhmm”. Deposita un suave beso, tan suave que Chloe habría pensado que se lo ha imaginado si la zona donde le han tocado los labios de Beca no estuviera repentinamente en llamas.

Suspira contra su piel y Chloe no reprime el escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo cuando el cálido aliento de su novia acaricia su piel desnuda.

\- ¿Estás bien? – murmura la DJ, medio dormida.

Un año, y Beca sigue siendo la única persona que consigue volverle tan loca, en el mejor y el peor sentido de la expresión.

Un año, y Beca sigue siendo la única persona que su corazón anhela con tanta fuerza que a veces resulta hasta casi doloroso.

Un año, y al lado de Beca sigue siendo el único sitio en el que Chloe quiere estar.

Chloe aprieta su menudo cuerpo contra el suyo y deja escapar su propio suspiro satisfecho.

\- Mejor que nunca – susurra de vuelta con una sonrisa.

** FIN **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y se acabó lo que se daba.
> 
> Con 332 páginas de Word y un total de 181549 palabras, le pongo fin a mi pequeño bebé. 
> 
> Ha sido un auténtico placer escribir esta historia, que comenzó de una forma y terminó creciendo mucho más de lo que tenía planeado. Y eso fue gracias a todos vosotros que me animabais a seguir escribiendo. Me he divertido muchísimo con las Bellas, y con todos vuestros comentarios. Ha sido un año académico muy duro, pero vosotros lo habéis hecho mucho más llevadero, y por eso os doy las gracias.
> 
> Espero veros por el resto de mis historias, porque este no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto. Esto solo acaba de empezar ;)
> 
> Un abrazo enorme.


End file.
